La edad de Oro Saiyajin: Profecías cumplidas
by Grisell
Summary: TERMINADO! UA:El planeta Vegeta no fué destruido. Vegeta deberá enfrentarse a todo, incluso la muerte, para poder cambiar el destino. Las profecías se cumpliran. Enemigos nuevos y del pasado acechan. Vegeta X Bulma
1. Prólogo 1

Prólogo 1: Descripción, historia y conformación política.

Vejitasei es un planeta con firmamento color rojizo, con una atmósfera similar a la terrestre. Su gravedad es 10 veces mayor que la de la Tierra y es 2 veces más grande que éste último.

Pertenece a un sistema solar de 2 soles y es el 7º en orden de órbita alrededor de éstos. A su alrededor orbitan 3 satélites naturales (lunas).

No tiene demasiada variedad de ecosistemas, en realidad, es un planeta mayormente árido, de 1 sólo gran continente, con algunas cuantas regiones selváticas y/o boscosas.

Sus habitantes originales eran los Tsufurus, los cuales albergaron a los saiyajin, una raza de guerreros de aspecto humanoide y cola de mono, lo cuales llegaron al entonces llamado "Planeta Plant", huyendo de una catástrofe climática de su planeta de origen. Después de un tiempo de convivencia entre ambas especies, hubo un levantamiento por parte de los saiyajin en contra de los Tsufurus que desencadenó en una guerra, en la cual resultaron vencedores los guerreros, debido al poder de transformación en Ohzaru (mono gigante) cuando veían la luna llena. Este fenómeno se explica gracias los rayos brut emitidos por la luna que, en etapas de nueva, o cuarto creciente / menguante, son de mínima, incluso, nula intensidad, sin embargo, en luna llena, los rayos brut que desprende son muy numerosos e intensos, provocando la metamorfosis.

Tras la derrota de los Tsufurus, el Planeta Plant cambia de nombre, siendo nombrado en honor del Rey Vegeta I (abuelo de Vegeta) como Planeta Vegeta, o Vejitasein, y entonces los saiyajin, políticamente se organizaron en un sistema monárquico totalitario en un principio, cambiando posterior a un sistema de monarquía parlamentaria, donde la autoridad máxima es el Rey, pero requieren sus decisiones ser consultadas ante el parlamento, el cual se dividía de la siguiente forma:

1.- Consejo Guerrero: conformado por representantes de la más alta elite saiyajin

2.- Consejo de Sabios: conformado por los pocos científicos saiyajin que habían

3.- Consejo Místico: Conformado por los altos sacerdotes

La sociedad saiyajin se dividía por clases sociales, según el potencial de pelea con el que contaba cada individuo, las clases sociales eran las siguientes:

- Realeza: Miembros de la casa Real de Vejitasein, los reyes, los principes y princesas.

- 1ª clase: Los guerreros con mayor poder de pelea, todos al servicio en cargos de confianza de la Casa Real, o bien, pertenecientes al Consejo Guerrero.

- 2ª clase: Se puede decir que es la "clase media", tienen buen nivel de pelea, y les puede ser encomendadas ciertas responsabilidades mayores.

- 3ª clase: La clase más baja, eran los guerreros menos poderosos. Se les considra como meros peones o "carne de cañón", si bien son discriminados por las altas clases, ellos hacen el trabajo sucio que los otros no se dignarían a realizar.

Años después de la exterminación de los Tsufurus, asciende al trono el Rey Vegeta (padre de Vegeta, qué poco originales! ¬¬). Poco tiempo después, se celebra un contrato entre los saiyajin y el Tirano galáctico, Freezer. En este contrato se contempló el que, los saiyajin purgarían planetas y se le entregarían a Freezer para que éste se encargase de comercializarlos, a cambio, se dotaría a los saiyajin de tecnología y recursos económicos. Así fue hasta que un día, un soldado de tercera clase llamado "Bardok", tras una misión de conquista en la que fue herido por uno de los habitantes de aquel planeta, herida que le permitió desde entonces el tener premoniciones. Gracias a esto, se dio cuenta de un diabólico plan por parte de Freezer para exterminar a los saiyajin, y arriesgando incluso su propia vida, se enfrentó a todos para hablar con su rey, quien orquestó un plan para acabar con aquel Tirano.

Finalmente y después de una batalla con múltiples bajas en ambos bandos, Freezer fue derrotado por el Rey Vegeta, quien logró transformarse en el legendario super saiyajin.

Después de ésta victoria, Bardok fue condecorado con el máximo rango que podía existir para un saiyajin: Fue nombrado como 1er ministro de Vejitasein, logrando con esto que él, y su familia, pasaran de 3ra a 1ra clase entre los saiyajin.

Tras la derrota de Freezer, primeramente se dedicaron a la purga y comercialización de planetas, pero, siendo aconsejado por su Reina, Brássica, y por el 1er ministro Bardok, el Rey decidió que era mejor no seguir por ese rumbo, pues en algún momento, los planetas se acabarían. Así que mejor optó por mantener relaciones comerciales con los planetas, ofreciendo protección y soldados, a cambio de dinero, tecnología, provisiones y servidumbre.

Gracias a éste nuevo régimen, permitió que Vejitasein creciera como imperio, cada planeta que firmaba el tratado con el Rey se añadía al imperio como colonia, ahora que, si se reusaban, penosamente, había que purgar a la especie dominante por supuesto.


	2. Prólogo 2

**Prólogo 2: Religión**

Los saiyajin era un pueblo guerrero, cuyas creencias religiosas eran de origen politeísta. Sus dioses eran los siguientes:

Esus.- Dios de los muertos y del inframundo.

Dagda.- Dios de la guerra

Brigid.- Diosa madre, dadora de vida y bendiciones, diosa de la naturaleza. Deidad de mayor jerarquía entre los dioses, madre de Esus y Dagda.

Se tiene la creencia que cada saiyajin, al comenzar su existencia en el vientre de su madre, Brigid le da el soplo de vida que le brinda el alma, y comienza a escribir el destino del bebé en un libro de oro, Dagda continúa la escritura y es quien brinda la fuerza y poder al guerrero, y finalmente Esus determina el momento y modo de la muerte de la criatura.

Adjunto a la parte posterior del palacio Real, se encontraba el Gran Templo Sagrado, dedicado a estos dioses, y a cargo de éste estaban los sacerdotes, así como los aprendices.

Al Gran Templo acudían los saiyajin previo a alguna batalla para pedir la bendición del Dios Dagda. También en caso de un funeral, había un sitio especial dedicado al Dios Esus, donde se incineraba el cuerpo del guerrero fallecido frente a los que asistieran a dicho evento. Cuando un matrimonio se celebraba, era ante la presencia de la Diosa Brigid.

La máxima festividad religiosa era al inicio de cada año (digamos, en año nuevo), cuando todo el pueblo celebraba y honraba a los 3 dioses, una celebración que duraba 3 días y 3 noches, período en el cual, se tiene la creencia, cualquier oración puede ser escuchada y concedida.

El Gran Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajin, contenía todos los lineamientos religiosos, rituales, normas de conducta, etc. Así como también había una sección especial dedicado a profecías.

Hay un segundo libro, el "Gran libro Místico de los Dioses", que los sacerdotes guardaban celosamente, esperando la llegada de la reencarnación de la Diosa Brigid, bajo la creencia que sólo esa guerrera podría abrir y utilizar dicho libro.

En el libro sagrado está escrita la aparición del Super Saiyajin, así como otras profecías que, a su tiempo, y de esto estaban bastante concientes los sacerdotes, poco a poco cada profecía se deberá realizar.


	3. Colonización

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

Espero les guste el fic

**CAPITULO 1**

**LLEGADA A LA TIERRA**

Era un día como cualquiera en la Tierra, en las ciudades, los padres de familia dejaban a sus hijos en las escuelas para posterior incorporarse a sus trabajos, las amas de casa comenzaban sus labores domésticas, en el campo, la gente trabajaba la tierra, sembrando, regando, arando, cosechando……… todo transcurría con relativa normalidad.

En una casa particular, propiedad de la familia Briefs, se encontraban desayunando el Dr. Briefs, su esposa, y su bella hija, Bulma Briefs, una hermosa joven de 23 años, además de inteligente, pues era Ing. Mecatrónico con Maestría en armamento táctico y Doctorado en dinámica aplicada; en realidad, la mejor científica en todo el mundo, incluso superando a su padre, el brillante Dr. Briefs. Juntos se encargaban de la "Corporación Cápsula", empresa dedicada al desarrollo científico, investigación tecnológica, además, de ser los precursores de la compactación de artículos convirtiendo todo en prácticas cápsulas para llevar, lo cual les llevaba a cerrar importantes contratos con diversas empresas que solicitaban sus servicios para incorporar la tecnología cápsula a sus productos, logrando con esto un repunte en las ventas, ya que, ¿quién no querría llevar cualquier cosa, por más grande que sea, en una práctica cápsula que guardas en tu bolso/bolsillo? (yo si, ¿se tardarán mucho en desarrollar eso? ^U^)

Mientras la familia Briefs desayunaba, viendo de lejos el televisor mientras transmitían el noticiero matutino, todo iba normal, noticias sobre robos, violencia, terrorismo, etc. Cuando de pronto….

-PAPA ESTA TEMBLANDO!- dijo Bulma

-HIJA, QUERIDA, PRONTO, RESGUARDENSE BAJO UNA PUERTA!

-Hay un terremoto, ¡Qué emocionante! (hay ésta mamá de Bulma, no tiene remedio)

En el noticiero…. –Noticia de última hora, nos reporta nuestro corresponsal desde la Capital del Oeste sobre un extraño suceso, adelante Yuriko-

-GRACIAS, UN ENORME Y EXTRAÑO OBJETO ESTA DESCENDIENDO DESDE EL CIELO, TODO APUNTA A QUE ES UNA NAVE ESPACIAL, HAY GENTE QUE CORRE PRESA DEL PÁNICO, Y OTROS TANTOS CON PANCARTAS DE "BIENVENIDA", "DEVUELVANOS A ELVIS", NO SABEMOS SI LOS SERES QUE VIENEN SON AMISTOSOS O NO, SE PUEDEN VER LLEGAR ALGUNOS AVIONES CAZA, PROBABLEMENTE ORDENADOS POR EL REY DE LA TIERRA ANTE CUALQUIER EVENUTALIDAD . . . . . ESPERA, SE ESTA ABRIENDO LA NAVE, SI LO VEN EN LAS IMÁGENES, ESTA DESCENDIENDO UNA ESPECIE DE PLATAFORMA O ESCALINATA….. ESTAN SALIENDO DE AHÍ, SON UNOS HOMBRES AL PARECER…- transmisión cortada.

-YURIKO! YURIKO! ESTAS AHÍ? Bien, al parecer perdimos comunicación con nuestra corresponsal, intentaremos reestablecerla en cuanto nos sea posible, a toda la población de la capital del Oeste, se les recomienda no salir de sus viviendas si no tienen que hacerlo, no sabemos cuales sean las intenciones de estos seres, seguiremos informando en tanto tengamos más información-

-ESTAN AQUÍ EN EL CENTRO, IRE A VER- salió Bulma en una motocicleta, dejando en casa a sus padres que, como de costumbre, ni idea del mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el área de aterrizaje, descendían unos seres parecidos a los humanos, pero, en la cintura, todos tenían un cinturón idéntico a primera vista.

-Así que ésta es la Tierra… ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ LLAMAR ASI A ESTE PLANETA! Si en su mayoría lo que tiene es agua

-Lo sé Vegeta, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero los estudios no se equivocaban, es un planeta agradable, ¿no lo crees?

-El ambiente es agradable Nappa, aunque estas sabandijas me repugnan, su poco potencial de pelea es insultante, no sé porqué tanto interés en añadirlo como colonia, sería mejor eliminarlos a todos, pero son órdenes de mi padre.

-Debemos hablar con el mandatario de este planeta, si es inteligente, aceptará sin problemas ser una colonia más de Vejitasein, claro, a menos que quiera ver a todos morir cruelmente.

-SOLDADOS!

-Sí Alteza!-Cuadrándose ante Vegeta

-Estén atentos ante cualquier insecto que intente hacerse el héroe

-Lo que usted ordene Príncipe

En eso llego Bulma hasta la zona cero, donde observó a esos seres descender de la nave, en especial le llamo la atención el que parecía ser el líder de ellos, era bastante guapo y varonil y ese traje tan entallado que llevaba dejaba ver perfectamente sus músculos, y esa armadura acentuaba más sus perfectos pectorales……. –"pero qué estoy pensando! Por Kami, a qué habrán venido estos hombres?" – En eso al dar un mal paso, resbaló, llamando la atención de los recién llegados saiyajin, los guardias la atraparon de inmediato, mientras ella se retorcía inútilmente para poder librarse de ellos.

-Traigan a la terrícola- ordenó Vegeta, los guardias enseguida la llevaron ante él

-Mujer, te daré el honor de ser mi anfitriona en éste planeta, así que ahora mismo llévame con el gobernante de este planeta para poder hablar de…….. negocios-

-MI NOMBRE ES BULMA Y YO NO OBEDEZCO ORDENES DE NADIE!-

-MAS RESPETO EN COMO LE HABLAS AL GRAN PRINCIPE VEGETA MUJER!- gritó Nappa, enojado y a la vez asustado pensando en cómo reaccionaría el príncipe.

-Vaya vaya, así que tienes agallas, jejejejeje, perfecto, como dije, serás mi anfitriona, y si sabes lo que te conviene, serás mi….. digamos, intermediaria entre los terrícolas y yo…… o si no- en eso lanzó un rayo de energía ante el grupo con las pancartas de "bienvenidos" y "Devuélvanos a Elvis"

-MALVADO, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO MALDITO?

-Si no nos ayudas, ése será el destino de todos los habitantes de éste planeta, te quedó claro terrícola?

"No tengo otra opción por ahora, tal vez si coopero se vayan sin dañar a nadie más, estos no están jugando"-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero por favor, no mates a nadie más-

-Me agrada escucharte tan cooperativa, ahora, llévanos ante tu Rey, líder, o quien sea quien gobierne éste planeta

-Bien, les indicaré dónde está el Rey de la Tierra

-Perfecto, volaremos hasta allá entonces- En eso Vegeta agarró a Bulma por la cintura (hay que rico!, yo también quiero!), ya había despegado, con una Bulma bastante nerviosa, por el vuelo, la altura, y estar tan vulnerable ante ese macho tan rico, cuando de pronto se detuvo, y regreso a la nave, sin aterrizar

-ODETTE!


	4. Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Odette

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

**CAPITULO 2**

**SU ALTEZA REAL, LA PRINCESA ODETTE**

-ODETTE! SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDICION!

De la nave salió una preciosa joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, tez blanca, ojos azabache, grandes pestañas, sus rasgos faciales en si muy finos, pero unos labios carnosos que hechizan a cualquier hombre, en su cabeza se distinguía una sencilla tiara dorada con algunos diamantes pequeños y un diamante rosado justo donde dividía su frente "en dos". Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura blanca con el escudo de la Casa Real de Vejitasein en miniatura justo en la zona del corazon, dicho escudo en trazos dorados, ésta armadura le ajustaba tipo un corsette, acentuando lo fino de su cintura, sus caderas, sus senos de muy buena proporción, también vestía unos short tipo pantaleta de color negro, con botas de tacón bastante alto blancas y altas hasta los muslos, y guantes blancos largos por encima del codo. La joven se dirigió al Príncipe….

-Tranquilo Vegeta, venimos en plan de negocios y hemos llegado a buen tiempo, no sé porqué estás tan ansioso, Oh vaya, veo que ya has hecho amigos en éste planeta- diciendo lo último en tono irónico queriendo bromear

-YA CIERRA LA BOCA Y VAMONOS! SI NO FUERAS MI HERMANA YA TE HABRIA ELIMINADO HACE MUCHO

-Lo bueno es que soy tu hermana favorita querido Vegeta

"mmmmmmm, vaya familia" pensó Bulma

-YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y VAMONOS, YA QUIERO ACABAR CON ESTO

-Ya voy, ya voy

Los príncipes junto con su escolta y una histérica Bulma, partieron en dirección al castillo del Rey, cuando finalmente llegaron.

-AQUÍ ES, AHORA POR FAVOR SUELTAME!

-Deja de gritar mujer, me estás provocando un gran dolor de cabeza con tus gritos

-¿Acaso todos los terrícolas son tan gritones como tu?- pregunto la princesa

-eh? Pues, cada quien tenemos nuestra personalidad distinta, pero, ningún terrícola es TAN BELLO E INTELIGENTE COMO LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS!

-Bulma… extraño nombre… aunque debería de dejar de sorprenderme, tantos planetas y aún me causa sorpresa, en fin

-YA BASTA PAR DE GUACAMAYAS!, Odette, no te olvides que vinimos aquí por algo, ahora, entremos a ……. Negociar- esbozando una sádica sonrisa que dejó helada a Bulma

De pronto los guardias del Castillo se acercaron al grupo de extraterrestres

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Arqueando una ceja, dijo Vegeta –Vengo aquí a negociar con su rey el futuro de este planeta, así que apártense de mi camino si saben lo que les conviene-

Uno de los guardias disparó contra el Príncipe, el cual simplemente atrapó las balas

-¿A esto le llaman armas? JAJAJAJAJA, pero qué patéticos son!, esto no podría ni causarle cosquillas al guerrero de clase baja más débil

Los soldados quedaron paralizados ante aquella escena, y los saiyajin entraron sin problemas al castillo, llegando hasta el rey.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿a qué han venido?

Vegeta hizo una reverencia a modo de burla y habló –Oh Majestad, perdone por favor nuestra impertinencia, somos simples viajeros que vinimos ante usted para proponerle un excelente negocio. Por cierto, tiene razón, ¡Qué modales los míos!, verá, yo soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin, del Planeta Vegeta y sus colonias; ella- señalando a su hermana- Es mi hermana, la Princesa Odette, y los demás son soldados saiyajin que bienen con nosotros como acompañantes.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?

-Pues verá, nosotros lo que pretendemos, es realizar un sencillo y muy beneficioso tratado entre nuestros planetas.


	5. El Tratado

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

**Advertencia para las conciencias puritanas: **Éste capítulo contiene escenas lemon, yo no las considero fuertes, pero si son descriptivas, así que si alguien se siente ofendido por ese tipo de escenas o descripciones, recomiendo no leer el capítulo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño y por lo tanto, no me hago responsable si alguien se siente directa o indirectamente agredido por lo descrito en el último cuarto del capítulo. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL TRATADO**

-Verá, lo que le proponemos es, que la Tierra forme parte del imperio como Colonia de Vejitasein, a cambio, ustedes, además de no ser cruelmente exterminados, gozarán de la protección de nuestro imperio, tendrán guerreros saiyajin asignados a este planeta dedicados a la protección del mismo y sus habitantes. Ustedes podrán seguir con su vida tal y como la siguen llevando hasta ahora- Indicó el Príncipe

-¿Y ustedes que piden a cambio de dejarnos vivir en paz?- preguntó nerviosamente el Rey

-Bien Odette, la diplomática eres tú, expón las condiciones

-Si Vegeta!, bien Majestad, no pedimos mucho, simplemente, un pequeño tributo al imperio, y poder explotar sus recursos naturales en caso de llegar a necesitar algún componente. Su tecnología no es realmente útil para nosotros, pero tal vez algunos de sus científicos y/o médicos quieran trabajar para nosotros. De hecho, también ofrecemos eso, oportunidades de empleo para ustedes, terrícolas, podrán trabajar en Vejitasein como obreros, sirvientes, científicos, de todo, y creo que eso es un gran beneficio para ambos planetas.

-Me preocupa eso del tributo

-Verá, se realizará un estudio socioeconómico del planeta, el impuesto será…. accesible para ustedes.

-Bien altezas, su trato es tentador pero, entiendan que no permitiré que seamos esclavos de nadie, ¡GUARDIAS, ARRESTENLOS!

Montones de guardias llegaron armados a rodear a los saiyajin, los hermanos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, se colocaron espalda con espalda, alzando sus manos y despidiendo cada quien un flash de energía, simple pero efectivo, aniquilando a los guardias.

-NOOOOOOOOO, LO PROMETISTE, PROMETISTE NO MATAR A NADIE SI TE TRAIA HASTA AQUÍ!- Gritó Bulma a Vegeta

-Estúpida terrícola, yo jamás prometí nada- dijo el príncipe seriamente

-MAJESTAD, POR FAVOR, ESCUCHELOS, ELLOS NO ESTAN JUGANDO, NOS MATARAN A TODOS!

-Esta mujer, Bulma, tiene razón- dijo seriamente la princesa – Lo que ocurrió con sus guardias, Majestad- acentuando de modo irónico esa palabra – Eso mismo le ocurrirá a todos los habitantes de éste planeta, si usted se niega…. Como ve, todo está en sus manos, la decisión de si su gente vive o muere, es única y exclusiva de usted. Si alguien más muere en nuestras manos, no es culpa de nosotros, sino suya por no aceptar ésta gran oferta de negocios……… De hecho, cuando sobrevolábamos el planeta…… me dan ganas de convertirlo en un gran centro turístico, es un lugar bastante agradable y pintorezco……-

-Odette, VEN AQUÍ YA!

-Usted disculpe- Caminando hacia Vegeta

-YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, ESTE IMBECIL NO ACEPTA EL TRATO, ES HORA DE ANIQUILAR ESTE PLANETA- dijo Vegeta bastante fastidiado

-Por eso es que nuestro padre el Rey designó que quien negocie los tratados sea yo, eres demasiado impulsivo hermanito, le daré una última oportunidad, si no acepta, tendrás tu diversión

-Mmmmj, haz lo que quieras- gruñó Vegeta

-Majestad, para que vea que somos gentiles y como muestra de nuestra misericordia, le dejaremos que lo piense, tiene 3 días terrestres para pensar nuestra proposición…… puede aceptar y será en beneficio de ambos planetas, puede negarse……… y ya vió lo que pasó con sus guardias. Volveremos en 3 días……… y entonces será mi hermano el Príncipe quien dirija la negociación- Dirigiéndose a la comitiva saiyajin y dejando al Rey bastante angustiado, tanto por el trato, como por lo ocurrido – Vamonos, volveremos en 3 días-

-Si alteza!- exclamaron los soldados. Acto seguido todos salieron volando, aún Vegeta con Bulma en brazos

-Terrícola, cómo es tu casa?- preguntó Vegeta

-Mi casa? o.O Mi casa es grande, y muy hermosa

-Bien, tendrás el honor de tenernos como huéspedes

-¿QUE? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A AUTOINVITARTE A MI CASA? QUE FALTA DE CONSIDERACION!

-Caya Bulma!- dijo Odette –Mi hermano es el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin, será nuestro futuro rey, debes dirigirte a el, y claro, a mi, con respeto. Por otro lado, en tu casa albergarás a 2 de los príncipes de Vejitasein, deberías sentirte honrada por ello, no creo que a tu casa la visite la realeza-

-NO LE FALTO AL RESPETO, PERO EL SOLO ME HA TRATADO GROSERAMENTE, COMO ME TRATAN YO TRATO!

"Qué vulgar, aunque, tiene más espíritu guerrero que varias saiyajin que conozco, hay tantas que son patéticas" pensó Odette –YA BASTA! Deja de gritar terrícola, si te diste cuenta la virtud de mi hermano, quien ES QUIEN TE SUJETA mientras volamos, no es precisamente la paciencia…….. Tu dirás….. Realmente estamos volando bastante alto- acentuando amenazadoramente ésta última frase

"Tiene razón, sólo tiene que soltarme y moriré horriblemente, HAY NO, SOY MUY HERMOSA PARA MORIR! Debo pensar cómo salir bien de esto….. UN MOMENTO! Estarán aquí 3 días, tal vez si coopero con ellos y les muestro lo hermoso que es la Tierra, se vayan sin dañar a nadie……. No se si lo lograré, pero BULMA BRIEFS JAMAS SE RINDE!" –Tienen razón- dijo Bulma en un tono de voz bajo

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntaron Odette y Vegeta al mismo tiempo

-Ustedes tienen razón, tendré a 2 príncipes y su escolta en mi casa, e es un gran honor, si, de hecho, como ustedes dijeron, la decisión es del Rey, pero, pase lo que pase, quisiera poder ser su guía por éste planeta en éstos 3 días que estén en la Tierra.

-Vaya mujer, que bien que lo has entendido así, está bien, te concederé el honor de ser nuestra guía por éste planeta, y por cierto, en tu casa, asegúrate que tu habitación esté junto o entre la mía y la de mi hermana

-QUEEEEE? PERO QUÉ PRETENDES, ACASO QUIERES APROVECHARTE DE MI?

-HAY PERO QUE OCURRENCIAS LAS TUYAS MUJER! Por si no te diste cuenta, mis hombres no te veían con ojos de mucha inocencia, estando conmigo y mi hermana no podrán siquiera acercarse a ti, pero apartada de nosotros, no me hago responsable si ellos son los que quieren, ¿cómo dijiste? Ah si, aprovecharse de ti-

-Eeeestá bien, así será como lo pides – "tienen razón, éste dichoso príncipe y su hermana parecen ser educados a pesar de que sean tan malos, pero los demás….. siento que me desnudan con sus miradas"

Finalmente a Capsule Corp arribó toda la comitiva saiyajin, encabezada por los príncipes, la familia de Bulma, como era de esperarse, los recibió con la hospitalidad que los caracteriza (osea, el Dr. Briefs con su gato en el hombro y dando la bienvenida con su sonrisota y la mamá de Bulma halagando lo guapo de Vegeta y el resto de los guerreros y hablando de postres y pasteles como es su costumbre) Los saiyajin cenaron, y fue necesario hacer unas cuantas compras de pánico al supermercado para poder preparar más comida pues devoraban todo. Finalmente, como ordenó Vegeta, él y Odette tenían una habitación, una a cada lado de la de Bulma, mientras que el resto de los guardias, Nappa incluido, estaban divididos en 2 dormitorios.

A eso de las 3:00 am, Bulma despertó, se sintió sedienta y bajó a la cocina por agua, bebió un poco y salió por la puerta de servicio al jardín, realmente la noche era hermosa, bastante estrellada, tomó un trago cuando de pronto

-Al parecer alguien no ha podido dormir

Bulma se atragantó el agua ante aquella hermosa voz varonil que le erizaba la piel –VE VEGETA, ¿qué haces aquí?- una gota de agua rodó desde la comisura de su labio, por todo su cuello, cuando Vegeta con un dedo "atrapó" esa gota a la altura de la clavícula de Bulma, y subió el camino recorrido por dicha gota, con su otra mano tomó a Bulma de la cinturá y le dio un furtivo beso, apasionado, fogoso, profundo, pero a la vez, rápido

-Ya ves, yo tampoco podía dormir- Volviéndola a besar y apretándola fuerte, y a la vez delicadamente contra él.

-¿Qué haces Vegeta?, alguien podría despertar y vernos- dijo casi en susurro al saiyajin mientras se perdía en esos ojos negros

-Eso tiene solución- la tomó en brazos delicadamente, y la llevó hasta la habitación de él. Entonces, sin dejar de abrazarla, hizo que quedara de pie frente a el, comenzó a besar su cuello, luego sus senos por encima del camisón de seda, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros y se notaran a través de la tela. Bulma sólo gemía de placer, se sentía como…. Hechizada, hipnotizada por aquel hombre, ese extraterrestre malvado y asesino…. Si, asesino, y ahora, él se apoderaba de ella sin poder evitarlo……. Sin querer evitarlo…….. deseando que fuera más y más lejos.

Casi como leyendo su mente, Vegeta metió su mano por debajo del camisón de Bulma, tomando por el área del puente (para quien no lo sepa, la zona del puente de una pantaleta, sea cual sea la presentación, es el área de tela que va entre las piernas, cubriendo la vulva) la tanga que tenía puesta y arrancándola, luego le quitó el camisón deslizándolo desde abajo para arriba, aprovechando a tocar y besar cada área de piel que poco a poco se descubría. Bulma quedó totalmente desnuda ante él. Rápidamente también se quitó la ropa. Vegeta estaba extasiado, tocando, besando, recorriendo a Bulma, como queriendo devorarla, jamás se había sentido así de excitado con ninguna otra hembra en su vida…… quería devorarla, poseerla, dominar esa personalidad desafiante, quería hacer suya a aquella mujer que lo tuteaba y se le enfrentaba, cuando nadie se atrevía a ello, le excitaba tanto la belleza de Bulma, su bien formado cuerpo, de pronto la tomó por los glúteos, haciendo que ella rodeara con sus piernas la cintura de él, y así, en el aire, puso la punta de su pene en la vagina de ella, que estaba ya bastante húmeda. Entró despacio, gozando la estreches de ella, centímetro a centímetro, su feminidad, su humedad, su calor, sintiéndose desaparecer en aquella mujer de cabellos azules. Bulma gemía y gemía de placer a cada embestida de aquel hombre, se sentía totalmente rendida a el, a sus caricias, no deseaba que terminara nunca, quería seguir sintiéndolo así, salvaje y desenfrenado, tocándola y devorándola, penetrándola a un ritmo, lento pero, cada embestida estaba llena de lujuria, pasión……

Ambos amantes se encontraban desnudos en la cama, abrazados y con sus piernas entrelazadas, ella con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él.

-Vegeta, quiero decirte que.. lo de anoche fue …… increíble- dijo Bulma bastante sonrojada

-Si, lo fue, y Bulma, créeme cuando te digo que, no quiero que sea la última vez, desde ahora, me perteneces, ahora eres mi concubina, y sea cual sea la resolución del tratado, te llevaré conmigo a mi planeta-

-¿PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO? Cómo te atreves? YO NO SOY NINGUN OBJETO QUE COMPRAS O ROBAS Y DECIDES SI TE LO QUEDAS O NO, SOY UNA MUJER, NO UNA ESCLAVA NI UN OBJETOOOOOOO!

-Deja de ser tan escandalosa Mujer! No me malinterpretes, pero si quiero llevarte conmigo, tenerte cerca

-No sé….. dejar a mis amigos, mi familia….

-Bien, tienes 2 días entonces para pensarlo- Se levantó Vegeta de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, mientras que Bulma salió rápidamente de la habitación, pasa su suerte, su recámara estaba justo al lado, así que entró velozmente para que nadie descubriera dónde había estado.


	6. Resolución

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

**CAPITULO 4**

**RESOLUCIÓN**

Vegeta se encontraba en la ducha después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Bulma

"¿Pero qué me pasa con esa humana? ¿porqué me atrae tanto? Es como una bruja que se metió en los ojos, me hizo desearla de este modo….. ¿porqué? ¿porqué siento la necesidad de tenerla conmigo? TONTERIAS, soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, no puedo dejarme llevar por esas curcilerías!" Pensaba Vegeta, luego se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse, cuando terminó, escuchó que hablaban a la puerta

-Yuhuuuu! Joven y guapo Vegeta! El desayuno ya está servido! ^U^- era la mamá de Bulma

"HAY LA MADRE DE ESA HUMANA, ES TAN DESESPERANTE SOLO ESCUCHAR ESA VOZ TAN CHILLONA QUE TIENE"

Toc toc toc

-YA LA ESCUCHE, NO TIENE QUE VOLVER A TOCAR A MI CUARTO

-Vegeta soy Odette

-Ahhh, si Odette pasa- en eso abre la puerta para dejarla entrar –dime ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Huy qué carácter, alguien amaneció de muy mal humor…… yo pensé que el haberte divertido con esa terrícola haría que despertaras más contento

-¿PERO, QUE DEMONIOS? ¿ACASO ME ESTAS ESPIANDO MOCOSA MALCRIADA?

-Hey hey hey, yo no estoy espiándote, pero, hermanito querido, ustedes no se caracterizaron por su discreción precisamente, mi habitación está muy cerca, creías que no me daría cuenta del alboroto! Por los Dioses!, ni siquiera me dejaron dormir!

-Ohh, no deje dormir a la princesita, no sabe cuánto lo siento su real alteza- dijo Vegeta de modo sarcástico

-Llévala contigo Vegeta, creo, que te puede sentar bien que tengas algo de diversión en Vejitasei, has tenido a las saiyajin y hembras de otras especies más bellas, sin embargo, sigues teniendo ese humorcito

-LO QUE HAGA O NO, NO ES ASUNTO TUYO ODETTE

-Tienes razón, sólo lo digo porque soy tu hermana, te quiero ver bien, Y MENOS GRUÑON!, en fin, vamos a desayunar antes de que tu suegrita vuelva a reventarme los oídos- ante esto se hechó a correr huyendo de Vegeta

-VEN ACA ODETTE, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MALDITA MOCOSA!

-A que no me alcanzas Vegeta!

"No sé porqué mi padre insiste en enviarme a misiones con mi odiosa hermanita menor, preferiría haber venido con Vilandra en todo caso…. Pero no……. YO SOLO PUEDO CON ESTAS MISIONES, SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!"

Toda la comitiva saiyajin se sentó a desayunar……. Más bien a devorar todo cuanto había a su merced… afortunadamente, los Briefs habían ya tomado precauciones de mandar traer toneladas de provisiones para poder dar abasto al gran apetito de los alienígenas.

-Bulma, quisiera que saliéramos a que nos muestres tu planeta, tal y como prometiste ayer, claro, si Vegeta está de acuerdo

-No hay nada mejor que hacer, además, quiero ver con mis propios ojos porqué tanto interés en éste planeta

-Bien, voy a preparar algunas cosas y nos vamos

-Nappa!, Quiero que los soldados se comporten, así que eres responsable de ver que ninguno se pase de listo, ni intente nada, ni trate de matar a nadie ni destruir nada, ¿escuchaste?, dejaremos que transcurra la tregua pactada. Y si me entero que alguno salió a "divertirse", no sólo lo eliminaré yo misma por desacato a una orden real, tú no te libras de un severo castigo, ¿ha quedado bien entendido?

-Ssi claro Alteza, lo que usted ordene- dijo Nappa bastante nervioso. Él había sido el tutor de los príncipes desde sus respectivos nacimientos, y bien sabe que aunque difieran mucho en sus personalidades, tienen algo en común: Hablan en serio cuando de desobediencias, desacatos, advertencias, promesas, etc. Se trata

-Bien sabandijas, ya escucharon la orden, nadie puede matar a nadie ni destruir nada mientras no se les autorice hacerlo, ¡HA QUEDADO CLARO BOLA DE INSECTOS INUTILES!

-Si Su Alteza- exclamaron los guerreros llevando su puño derecho a su corazón en señal de reverencia ante su Príncipe.

-Listo! Ya tengo todo, ya podemos irnos- dijo Bulma

Los 3 partieron de Capsule Corp. Bulma los llevo a visitar ciudades, y en las ciudades les mostró los centros comerciales, cines, teatros, conciertos, cafeterías, restaurantes, llevó a Odette a un Spa, así también visitaron plazas, monumentos museos, etc. Conocieron cada cultura que a Bulma se le ocurría, aprendían sobre historia de la Tierra, costumbres, tradiciones, etc.

El 2do día, los llevo a visitar las selvas tropicales, los bosques, Manglares, desiertos, montañas, playas, lagos, ríos, incluso llegaron a ir a la fría Antártica. Así estuvieron los 3 de viaje, durante los 3 días de tregua que dieron los príncipes a los terrícolas, Odette siempre sujetando un pequeño objeto color negro, era una cámara holográfica, con la que grababa todo lo vivido en la Tierra, esto para fin de que quede asentado en el expediente de la misión, y como en otras conquistas, si algo le agradaba, lo conservaba en su colección personal de hologramas.

En la noche del tercer día, Bulma se preparaba para acostarse cuando oyó que llamaban a su puerta

-¿quién es?

-Soy Odette, tengo que hablar contigo

-Pasa- abriendo la puerta

-Seré directa Bulma, sé que has llamado la atención de mi hermano, cierto que no le eres indiferente

-¿pero cómo? ¿acaso él le dijo algo?

-No, pero la otra noche….. digamos que mi habitación está demasiado cercana y ustedes no fueron demasiado discretos

Bulma se ruborizó bastante ante tal afirmación

-Yo.. bueno.. él….

-No importa, finalmente, mi hermano es un macho muy atractivo, varias hembras de distintas especies, no solo saiyajin, se habrían matado entre ellas por haber estado en tu lugar esa noche

-Dime, ¿qué pretendes con ésta charla?- dijo Bulma bastante avergonzada

-Aunque lo quiera esconder bajo su personalidad tosca y orgullosa, sé que mi hermano está muy feliz…. Lo conozco perfectamente, no en vano hemos vivido juntos por 20 años…. Bueno, 21 dentro de poco

-¿él está feliz por mi? Pero…. No se nota mucho

-Lo sé porque le conozco, en fin, quiero proponerte algo querida

-¿qué quiere?

-Quiero que regreses con nosotros al Planeta Vegeta, como concubina de mi hermano. Además, no creas que no me doy cuenta a lo que se dedican tú y tu familia, creo que también puedes sernos de mucha utilidad tus habilidades, ¿qué dices?

-Yo…. Yo….. yo

-Ok, piénsalo y luego me dices….. por cierto, si aceptas mi propuesta, y en caso de que tu Rey rechace el convenio, de mi cuenta corre que no eliminen a ti y a tu familia. Piénsalo querida- salió Odette de su habitación dejando a Bulma sumamente confundida, sin saber qué hacer.

Finalmente el plazo se cumplió, muy temprano salieron los saiyajin rumbo al castillo del Rey de la Tierra, el comboy lo encabezaba Vegeta, seguido un poco detrás por Odette, después Nappa, con Bulma en brazos ya que le solicitó a los príncipes poder estar presente en ese momento. Y después los soldados que les acompañaban.

----------En el castillo---------------------

-¿Será una buena decisión?, no deja de atormentarme esa pregunta

-Majestad- dijo un consejero –Confiamos en su buen juicio, y sabemos que es por el bien mayor-

-Lo sé……..

En eso llegan los guerreros y ésta vez es Vegeta quien habla para negociar

-Directo al grano, ¿cuál es su decisión sobre el tratado que se le expuso hace 3 días? Y antes de que hable… sólo le recuerdo que la vida de los terrícolas depende de la respuesta que salga de su boca

-Lo sé Príncipe, y después de haberlo pensado demasiado, he tomado una desición al respecto

-¿Y bien? ¿Su respuesta es?

-Esto no ha sido fácil para mí, pues involucro a muchas personas, toda la humanidad que……

-YA BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES Y RESPONDA, ACEPTA O NO EL MALDITO TRATADO SI O NO? Grrrrrrr ya me estoy cansando de tanta palabrería

-La respuesta es sí, La Tierra desde hoy pertenece al Imperio de Vejitasein, con todas las condiciones que sus altezas expusieron

-Bien, veo que es un mandatario Inteligente, Odette, Trae el documento del tratado y firmémoslo de una maldita vez

-Si Vegeta. Majestad, tendrá alguna oficina o algo para la firma? Además para definir el monto del Impuesto al Imperio

-Por aquí, síganme por favor

En un despacho, negociaron los mandatarios a puerta cerrada, finalmente se determinó que la Tierra seguiría siendo gobernada por el mismo Rey, pero habrá un Canciller Saiyajin como representante del Imperio y máxima autoridad en el planeta, al servicio de la Corona de Vejitasein. Del viaje con Bulma, se determinó que el Impuesto al Imperio sería de un 15% del Producto Interno Bruto. Y también se pactó el libre comercio entre la Tierra, Vejitasein y todos los planetas que comprendían el imperio.

-Muy bien majestad, ahora sólo falta que haga oficial ante los terrícolas el nuevo régimen de la Tierra- Dijo Odette

-Lo sé, ya he mandado reunir una rueda de prensa para anunciar mi decisión

-mmjj No es tan tonto como pensé, bien, dese prisa y hágalo oficial, de hecho, vamos a acompañarlo en tal acto para darle mayor seriedad


	7. Regreso a Vejitasein

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

**CAPITULO 5**

**REGRESO A VEJITASEIN**

En toda la tierra, las transmisiones de radio y televisión fueron interrumpidas de su programación habitual, por todos los canales se podía ver la misma transmisión, además de pantallas gigantes en las calles, usadas para publicidad, eventos, y claro, también para avisos a la población. Por todos los medios masivos de comunicación se podía ver al Rey de la Tierra acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo, y un hombre musculoso de cabello puntiagudo.

-A todos los habitantes del Planeta Tierra, es un honor para mi el anunciar oficialmente que hoy, se ha firmado un Tratado de Libre Comercio Interplanetario entre éste planeta y el Imperio de Vejitasein, el cual es representado por- señalando a Vegeta – El Príncipe Vegeta y- señalando a Odette- La Princesa Odette. Gracias a éste tratado, habrá un importante intercambio comercial entre la Tierra y los planetas pertenecientes al Imperio, lo cual nos beneficiará a todos trayendo prosperidad y grandes oportunidades a la población en general. Agradezco a todos su atención, y sé que todos nos veremos bastante beneficiados con ésta negociación- Fin de la transmisión

-Vaya, pero veo que es un político muy hábil

-Príncipe, yo he cumplido con mi parte, espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo

-Los saiyajin tenemos honor y palabra, y un pacto es un pacto, todo lo planteado en el tratado se cumplirá a cabalidad, nosotros tenemos que regresar a Vejitasein pero, pronto vendrá el Canciller designado, hay mucho por hacer, hay que fabricar puertos de despegue y aterrizaje, montar más centros turísticos, coordinar el reclutamiento de personal que quiera laborar en el Planeta Vegeta o en algún otro planeta del Imperio…… en fin, eso se dará poco a poco, entre tanto, ustedes sigan como acostumbran… y por lo que le acabo de plantear, se podrá dar cuenta que habrá mucha generación de empleos

-Si princesa, yo…. Estaré esperando a su Canciller y todo se hará según sus designios

-Así me gusta, bien Odette, hay que regresar al Planeta Vegeta y reportar que la misión ha sido un gran éxito

Los saiyajin con Bulma partieron rumbo a Capsule Corp. Las palabras de los príncipes lograron tranquilizar al Rey, no es agradable saberse colonizado por extranjeros, pero si todo era cierto, podría traer grandes beneficios a la Tierra, menos desempleo, más prosperidad "Por Kamisama, espero que cumplan con lo firmado" pensaba el Rey.

-------------En Capsule Corp------------

Los saiyajin preparaban la nave para regresar a Vejitasein, Vegeta fue el encargado de notificar a su padre, el Rey Vegeta, los resultados de la operación. Ya todo estaba listo para partir en cuanto los príncipes dieran la orden. Entretanto, Odette estaba en el jardín de Capsule Corp, le resultaba un lugar bastante agradable y tranquilo para poder meditar, en eso llegó Bulma con ella.

-Odette

-¿sí dime?

-¿Es cierto todo? ¿Todos los puntos que expusiste? ¿habrá beneficios para la Tierra?

-Todo es cierto Bulma. Antes, si, esclavizábamos a los planetas conquistados, los saqueábamos, pero, esto generaba pobreza, hambre, y cuando estos elementos se hacen presentes, surgen levantamientos, insurrecciones. Al principio mi padre enviaba misiones para acabar con esos movimientos, pero acababan con uno y aparecía otro. Mi madre, la Reina Brássica, ella es una mujer muy sabia y justa, investigó por si misma de incógnito el porqué surgían tantos levantamientos, se dio cuenta que las condiciones en las que dejábamos cada planeta lo provocaba, y si nos la pasábamos eliminando a los rebeldes, pronto nos quedaríamos sin gente, además de los saiyajin a quien gobernar, se perderían elementos útiles, ya sea como mano de obra, científicos, doctores, tantos oficios; así que convenció a mi padre, El Rey Vegeta, y también al primer ministro, Bardok, que lo mejor para evitar ese tipo de situaciones eran Tratados como el firmado aquí en la Tierra. Así asegurábamos beneficios para el Imperio, pero también, las poblaciones de cada planeta estarían conformes sin generar levantamientos innecesarios.

-Ya veo, si puedo opinar, creo que te pareces a tu madre por lo que me cuentas

Odette sólo sonrió discretamente ante tal afirmación

-¿Y dime Bulma, aceptaste acaso la propuesta que te hice?

-Sí, yo acepto irme con ustedes, pero, quisiera decírselo a Vegeta… tal vez el ya no quiera que me vaya con ustedes

-Ah ya veo, con que el también te propuso lo mismo que yo

-Si- dijo Bulma bastante ruborizada

-Bien, dile a mi hermano, está en su cuarto….. solo

Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta para poder hablar con él

_Toc toc toc _

-¿Quién?

-Vegeta, soy yo, Bulma ¿puedo pasar?- El saiyajin abrió la puerta

-Pasa, ¿a qué has venido mujer?

-Sobre lo que pasó la otra noche…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a reclamarme o algo? Porque no te sentí tan incómoda mientras estábamos juntos

-Dime Vegeta, ¿aún quieres que me vaya contigo?

-¿Acaso ya decidiste ir?

-Sólo contéstame Vegeta, por favor, necesito saber si quieres que vaya contigo

-Si

-Entonces iré contigo Vegeta……. Waw, jamás creí que esto me pasaría a mi, yo enamorada y con un príncipe extraterrestre

-Lo que sí te digo Bulma, es que como mi concubina tendrás cierto status y algunos privilegios, pero lo que sí, enfrente de otros debes tratarme según el protocolo, no puedes hablarme de tú, eso déjalo cuando estemos solos

-Si Vegeta…. Yo… voy por mis cosas para irme contigo

Bulma alistó sus cosas y las subió a la nave, se despidió de sus padres, prometiendo que algún día volvería a visitarles, finalmente la nave despegó rumbo al Planeta Vegeta. Bulma se instaló en la habitación de Vegeta por instrucción e éste último. En una sala de aquella nave, 2 saiyajin hablaban a solas.

-¿Qué sucede con esa terrícola Vegeta? ¿Tan interesado estás en ella? ¿Acaso piensas convertirla en tu pareja? No creo que eso le agrade mucho al Rey

-Lo que haga o no con mi vida Nappa, no es asunto tuyo. En cuanto a mi padre, no me estoy casando con ella, es mi concubina. En cuanto a ti, te ordeno supervisar que ella esté cómoda, y protegida por guardias en todo momento, una queja, una falla, o alguien le hace algo, y lo pagas con tu vida Nappa.

-Si Vegeta, Lo que tú ordenes

En Vejitasein, aterrizaba la Nave de los príncipes, sus pasajeros descendieron y se dirigieron a Palacio. Vegeta condujo a Bulma a una habitación, bastante grande, muy cómoda.

-Mujer, ésta será tu habitación, la mía está aquí al lado, y si observas esa puerta, se comunica con mis aposentos. Ahora tengo que ir ante mis padres, tú espera aquí.

-Sí Vegeta, por cierto, yo, quisiera decirte algo

-¿Dime?

-Yo soy científico, quisiera, quisiera que me permitas ejercer mi profesión aquí, tal vez pueda serte de utilidad, además, yo, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada en todo el día

-Entiendo, muy bien, veré que seas incorporada al área de investigaciones

-Gracias Vegeta!- acto seguido le dio un tierno beso a su príncipe.

-Bien me voy, te veré después

----------------En la Sala del Trono-------------------

Los príncipes caminaron por el largo pasillo, siendo reverenciados por los miembros de la Corte Real, además de representantes del Parlamento. Finalmente llegaron ante los Reyes, ambos se hincaron ante sus padres con el puño derecho en el corazón a modo de reverencia.

-Gran Rey Vegeta, me place informaros que la misión en el Planeta Tierra ha sido concretada con gran éxito- dijo Vegeta

-Me complacen sus resultados Príncipe, ¿tienen el documento del Tratado?

Odette se levantó con un fólder en sus manos, extendiéndolo a su padre y Rey

-Aquí lo tiene majestad, el Tratado firmado por el Rey de la Tierra, además de un chip sobre el Planeta Tierra de bastante utilidad

-Perfecto Princesa. Sullión!

-Si majestad

-Toma los documentos para que sean procesados y archivados

-Por supuesto Majestad

Dirigiéndose a todos los presentes –Debido al rotundo éxito de mis hijos, mañana por la noche habrá un gran banquete para celebrar ésta victoria- Dirigiéndose a sus hijos –Princesa Odette, te felicito porque, estoy seguro que tú aportaste mucho a las negociaciones, en cuanto a ti Príncipe, debo felicitarte por tu liderazgo y como te desenvolviste en la misión, ciertamente eres un digno heredero al Trono

-Gracias Su Majestad- dijeron ambos príncipes al mismo tiempo

-Por cierto Vegeta, tu y yo tenemos un tema que platicar, así que te quiero ver por la noche en mis aposentos para abordar ese asunto

-Si padre

-Ahora pueden retirarse

Ambos Príncipes caminaban fuera de la sala del trono

-Vegeta, sobre la terrícola

-¿qué quieres?

-Como veo que la traes como tu concubina, pues, ella tiene que comportarse bajo ciertos lineamientos, así que, quiero supervisar su educación bajo el protocolo

Arqueando una ceja -¿Y porqué tanto interés en la terrícola? Ninguna de mis amantes te agradaron jamás y ahora hasta quieres educar a ésta?

-Has cambiado desde que la conociste, a pesar de tu enorme orgullo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo te veo feliz, las otras sé que sólo eran diversión para ti, y la verdad no eran dignas de ser más que tus rameras. Pero esta terrícola, no sólo veo que influye positivamente en ti, también me di cuenta de sus habilidades, creo que será muy útil para el imperio

-Ya veo, acepto tu oferta Odette, y de hecho, ya ordené que sea incorporada al área de investigaciones.

-Bien, iré a mis aposentos, y recuerda que nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo, supongo que es sobre Bulma

-de mi padre me encargo yo

--------------En las habitaciones del Rey----------

-Padre, estoy aquí como lo ordenaste

-Pasa Vegeta. Estoy contento con los resultados, pero, veo que volviste acompañado, ¿hay algo que tenga que saber?

-Si padre, esa terrícola es mi concubina, y además es científico, creo que será muy útil para el imperio tenerla, de hecho ya ordené que se le incorpore al área de investigaciones de inmediato

-Ya veo, bien hecho, sólo no te entusiasmes demasiado con ella. Por cierto Vegeta, ¿cuándo elegirás una esposa? Ya tienes 24 años, por Ley, para tu próximo cumpleaños debes haberte casado para asegurar la continuidad de nuestro linaje Vegeta

-Lo sé padre- dijo Vegeta molesto por esto último, casarse y tener hijos lo veía sólo como una obligación más, tendría que cumplirla, quería ser Rey, pero si fuera por él, jamás lo llevaría a cabo, no eran sus planes ser esposo y padre.

-Bien, puedes retirarte hijo, mañana habrá un gran banquete como dije para celebrar la victoria de ustedes

-¿estará Vilandra presente?

-Honestamente no lo sé, lo más seguro es que no

-Mmmmm, está bien, con tu permiso padre, me retiro

-Adelante

--------------------En el cuarto de Bulma--------------------

-Vegeta! Te extrañé mucho- abrazó fuertemente al príncipe y lo besó tiernamente

-Tranquila mujer, ya estoy aquí, por cierto, ya hablé con mi padre sobre ti, le anuncié tu incorporación como científico, y, tu situación conmigo. Por cierto, como te dije, deberás tener cierto comportamiento de acuerdo al protocolo, mi hermana Odette ayudará con ello

-Te prometo que no tendrás queja de mí

-Eso espero

Ambos amantes volvieron a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, gozando del cuerpo del otro, disfrutando cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce que cada quien le propinaba al otro, afuera de las habitaciones, gemidos y ruidos de placer salían de la boca de ambos, en la pared se distinguían las sombras de ambos, describiendo los movimientos, las posiciones, y esas paredes, testigos silenciosos de la pasión desbordada.

Por la mañana, ambos despertaron juntos

-Mujer, mañana te incorporas al área de investigaciones, Nappa te conducirá hasta allá y te presentará ante el Jefe del departamento

-Gracias Vegeta!- dijo Bulma, dándole al saiyajin un profundo beso

-Ok, voy a mi habitación a ducharme y después iré a realizar mis actividades, tú arréglate y después vendrá mi hermana por aquello de tu educación. Es preciso que atiendas bien a sus indicaciones, ésta noche habrá un banquete de celebración y quiero que estés presente, por lo que es preciso que te indique ciertas pautas del protocolo. Y por cierto, ordenaré que te traigan vestimenta especial para la ocación

-Esta bien Vegeta

El príncipe se retiró por la puerta que comunicaba los aposentos de Bulma con los suyos. Ella se bañó y al salir de la ducha, se dirigió al armario para vestirse, ella tenía un gran armario en la Tierra, pero éste, era el triple de grande, con diversos espacios, cajones, todo para poner gran cantidad de prendas.

Finalmente se vistió con una blusa blanca con cuello halter, y unos jeans, en eso oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Odette! Me dijo Vegeta que vendrías

-Ya veo, si, debo enseñarte el protocolo de comportamiento, y empecemos por cómo te diriges a nosotros. Puedes llamarme Odette, pero, en público, Vegeta y yo, por ser los príncipes nuestro título es "Su Alteza Real" y debes de cuidar mucho esto, aparte, aún si nos dices "su alteza", no puedes hablarnos de tú ante los demás, ¿entiendes?

-Si entiendo

-Muy bien, ante nosotros, como te diste cuenta, debes hacer una reverencia, llevando tu puño derecho a tu corazón e inclinarte un poco. Ante mis padres, los Reyes, debes dirigirte a mi padre como "Su Majestad, Gran Rey Vegeta"; mi madre también es "su majestad" ya que es la Reina. Ante ambos, la reverencia es igual con tu puño en el corazón, pero ante los reyes debes hincarte con la cabeza baja, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Está bien, lo tendré muy en cuenta

-Muy bien, por cierto, aquí tengo unos cuantos trajes que te serán de utilidad para eventos, por ejemplo el Banquete de hoy, te prestaré algunas de mis joyas

-Gracias

Odette siguió explicándole a Bulma otros lineamientos, la terrícola atendía a cada instrucción que la Princesa le exponía. No es que le agradara tener que seguir tan estricto protocolo y hacer tanta caravana, pero, quería estar al lado de Vegeta, y si ese era el precio a pagar, estaba dispuesta.

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado Banquete, asistieron todos los nobles, miembros del parlamento, toda la alta alcurnia de Vejitasein estaba presente, en la mesa principal se encontraba Bardock en un extremo en espera del arribo de la familia Real. De repente se escucho a un saiyajin desde la entrada dando 2 golpes con un gran bastón, y anunciando…

-Presentando a Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Odette

Entro la guerrera con un hermoso vestido color Rojo, el cuello tipo halter, ajustado debajo del busto y la falda con vuelo, en su cuello una gargantilla con el escudo Real de Vejitasein en oro, su largo cabello con una media cola y unos mechones hacia el rostro, la tiara que lucía en todo su esplendor con las luces del gran salón, y unos bellos aretes exquisitos de brillantes, en sus manos, llevaba pulseras y brazaletes de oro. Se dirigió a su asiento, ubicado junto al destinado para la Reina.

-Presentando a Su Alteza Real, El Príncipe Vegeta

Entró Vegeta portando su traje de Gala, detrás de él, Bulma, quien caminaba 2 pasos atrás del príncipe como le había indicado Odette. Bulma iba vestida con un lindo vestido color azul, ajustado al cuerpo y con una gran abertura desde el muslo (como el que luce en los últimos capítulos de DBZ, cuando es el torneo donde Gokú conoce a Oob y se van juntos para entrenar. Pero más largo acorde a la ocación) Llevaba una gargantilla de oro blanco, unos pendientes a juego con la gargantilla, Odette le había prestado una sencilla tiara, era dorada y delgada, sólo adornada con un pequeño diamante al centro, esto porque no debía lucir una joya que sólo podía portar la Princesa Saiyajin, como las tiaras que Odette usaba. Bulma iba peinada con una trensa Francesa, muy elegantemente elaborada para que sea acorde a la ocación. Bulma podía sentir las miradas de asombro por parte de los varones, y las miradas de envidia de varias féminas, sobretodo las solteras, finalmente, el Príncipe jamás había llevado a ningún evento a ninguna de sus amantes, ¿qué tenía esta entonces para que la lleve con él? Vegeta tomó su lugar un asiento después, al lado del destinado para el Rey, y Bulma sentada a la derecha de Vegeta.

-Presentando, sus Majestades, el Gran Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brássica

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para hincarse y hacer la reverencia a los reyes, incluyendo los Príncipes, y Bulma también, quería mostrarle a Vegeta que no se avergonzaría de ella.

Finalmente los Reyes tomaron sus asientos y los presentes volvieron a incorporarse y tomar sus respectivos asientos. Comenzaron a servir aperitivos y algunos bocadillos.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, y el saiyajin anunciante golpeó 2 veces con su bastón

-Continuará-


	8. Primer Profecía Revelada

**Profecía**

Del que lleva su pueblo a la oscuridad

Nacerá la descendencia más poderosa

Aquel que en su alma alberga una dualidad

Y de un espejo confusión habrá

Tres guerreros, una sangre

Entre ellos, la sagrada, reencarnación de la Diosa Madre, Brigid

La señal se hará presente en su nacimiento

La Diosa le bendecirá con el poder máximo

Y el Gran Libro Místico se abrirá ante sus ojos

Su reflejo la justicia y el balance

Y el primero, rey sol, el gobernante

Tres hermanos que vencerán las sombras del odio y la ignorancia

Libro sagrado saiyajin, Sección 3 (religión), Capítulo 3, Versículo 3


	9. Su Sagrada Majestad

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

**CAPITULO 6**

**SU SAGRADA MAJESTAD**

El gran bastón volvió a golpear 2 veces el suelo, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, Bulma estaba un poco confundida, ¿acaso no habían llegado ya todos los miembros de la familia real?, pero pensó que lo mejor era fijarse bien en lo que hacían Odette, Vegeta y sobretodo, el resto de los presentes para no estropear su gran noche.

-Presentando a Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra, Gran Emperatriz del Planeta Vegeta y sus colonias, Líder del Parlamento, Madre Sagrada de los Saiyajin, Representante de los Dioses, Reencarnación de la Diosa Brigid, Custodia de la Mística y la Fé.

"Qué título tan largo, pero ¿quién será?, Odette no me habló nunca de ella" pensó Bulma. De pronto vió que todos los presentes, incluso los mismos reyes, se hincaban para reverenciar a la mujer que estaba por entrar.

De pronto apareció una mujer idéntica a Odette, con un vestido largo y blanco, ajustado en la parte superior, corte strapless, en su cuello una gargantilla dorada también con el escudo real de vejitasein, pero también, acompañado de un collar un poco más largo con el Sello de los Dioses, sus brazos eran adornados por brazaletes de oro, varios de ellos con piedras preciosas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante y elaborado moño alto, con un par de mechones al frente, y adornando el peinado, una hermosa corona de oro blanco y diamantes. El Rey se dirigió ante ella, y se hincó para reverenciarle, se reincorporó, y le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y juntos se dirigieron a la mesa principal, donde ella tomó el asiento justo a la derecha del rey.

-Prosigan- dijo Vilandra

Los presentes entonces retomaron sus asientos y el festejo continuó. Hubo grandes manjares, los vinos más finos fueron servidos. Finalmente cuando todo concluyó, todos se retiraron, incluyendo los Reyes, quedando sólo en el gran Salón Bulma, Odette, Vegeta y Vilandra.

-Así que tu eres la concubina terrícola de mi hermano

-Eh si, su Majestad

-Bien, los rumores no se equivocaron, eres bella

-Gracias

-Hermana, no pensé que estarías presente, no le indiqué cómo comportarse ante ti

-Descuida Odette, ya podrá aprenderlo. Y tú Vegeta, ¿porqué no la habías presentado ante mi?, finalmente a ninguna de tus amantes las has llevado a eventos públicos, y ella incluso ocupó un lugar en la mesa de honor

-Vilandra, ella es Bulma, mi concubina y científico que mañana se incorpora al departamento de ciencia e investigación

-Con que una científica, bueno terrícola, debo decirte que eres demasiado afortunada al contar con la protección de los príncipes de Vejitasein

-Lo sé majestad

-Hermanos, me retiro a mis aposentos, los veré después.

Acto seguido, la emperatriz se retiró del Gran Salón.

-¿Porqué no me dijeron que tenían otra hermana? ¿y qué es ese título tan largo que anunció aquel hombre? ¿Por qué hasta sus padres la reverenciaron?

-Ella es mi otra hermana menor, Vilandra, gemela de Odette, en cuanto a su rango, es la emperatriz

-Vegeta, creo que mejor le explico ampliamente ¿te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a descansar, ustedes hablen- Acto seguido, Vegeta se retira dejando a las dos mujeres solas

-Bien Bulma, la verdad no creí que ella estaría presente en el banquete, por eso no te indiqué el comportamiento ante mi hermana

-Pero ¿porqué hay un trato diferente con ella?, ¿porqué ella no es princesa igual que tú?

-Verás, nosotros tenemos 3 dioses, Esus Dios de la Muerte y el Inframundo, Dagda, Dios de la Guerra, y Brigid, Diosa Madre, dadora de vida. Existe una profecía que dice, que la Diosa reencarnará y su señal se hará presente desde el momento en que nazca. Como has observado, mi cola, la de Vegeta, y la de todos los saiyajin es de color Marrón, pero, la de mi hermana Vilandra, es Blanca

-Sí, pude observar ese detalle

-Somos gemelas idénticas, ella nació primero que yo, y la cola es un factor físico que nos distingue. La cola blanca es la señal de la Diosa, por lo tanto, en el momento en que nacimos, Vilandra fue nombrada como Sagrada Emperatriz. Ella es la máxima autoridad en todo el imperio, es la representante de los Dioses, inclusive está muy por encima de mi padre, El Rey, su voluntad es acatada como decreto divino.

-Ya entiendo, pero, ¿porqué no la mencionaron antes?

-mmmmmmm pues, no me preguntaste…… en cuanto a Vegeta, no sé la verdad porqué no la mencionó, ellos son bastante cercanos

-pensé que ustedes lo eran

-no tanto como con Vilandra, pero, nos llevamos bien. Finalmente cuando Vegeta sea Rey y yo Reina, tendremos que trabajar juntos los 3.

-¿Reina? Que no la esposa del Rey es quien lleva ese título, ¿así como tu madre?

-Eso era antes, mi madre es la última reina por matrimonio. Antes mi padre estaba casado con una mujer nefasta, cuando murió se casó con mi madre y ella fue nombrada Reina. Cuando Vegeta nació, todo iba a seguir igual, su esposa sería Reina, pero cuando nacimos Vilandra y yo, mi padre vió su imperio dividido y en conflicto, pues yo también podría aplicar al trono, así que se determinó, que sólo se puede ser Rey o Reina por derecho de sangre. Quiere decir, que yo seré Reina y Vegeta el Rey, mi esposo y la esposa de él, sólo serán consortes, con privilegios si, pero, nunca mandatarios. Y mi hermana, sigue estando por encima de nosotros.

-Ya entiendo

-Bueno Bulma, hay que retirarnos y dormir, mañana te incorporas a tus labores científicas, y también continuaremos con tus lecciones de comportamiento.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron cada quien a sus habitaciones.

-----------------------En el dormitorio de Vegeta---------------------

Llegó Vegeta y comenzó a desvestirse, ya tenía el torso desnudo cuando encendió las luces

-Hermano querido, ¿por qué no me habías contado de tu nuevo romance? ¿Acaso no me tienes ya confianza?

-Déjate de ironías Vilandra

-Tranquilo, pero si me intriga que no me hayas contado nada, siempre nos contamos todo

-La conocí en la Tierra, es mi concubina, y la traje de regreso, fin de la historia

-ok, ok, ok, no tienes porqué ser tan cortante conmigo, sabes que no me meto en tus conquistas, a fin de cuentas, ya sé que soy la no. 1, jajajajaja –dijo jugando

-Si claro, lo que digas. No te había dicho nada porque…… no sé, simplemente llegué ayer y no tuve tiempo de contarte nada, además Odette rondando por ahí y metiéndose donde no la llaman

-Jajajajajajaja, honestamente no sé porqué ustedes 2 chocan tanto

-Es que es tan……. IRRITANTE!

-Si, a pesar de ser idénticas, somos muy diferentes, es débil, se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, aunque admítelo, es excelente negociadora

-Mmmmmmmjjjjjjjjj- gruñó Vegeta

-¿Cuándo vuelves a ir de misión? Hace tanto que no tengo una buena batalla, no sabes cómo ansío algo de acción

-¿Siendo la Emperatriz y no te diviertes? Ja!, qué lástima me da tu caso

-Tienes razón, SOY LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ, así que, en tu próxima misión, vas a llevarme contigo, SI, o SI

-Con que la sagrada mocosa se pone exigente?-dijo burlonamente

-Bueno, no me lleves, irás con Odette

-Bien, te llevo

-No te pongas tan odioso hermanito, al menos yo no te saco de tus casillas

-Cierto

-Vegeta, no te mentiré, hay algo que me inquieta con esa mujer que trajiste

-¿y qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No sé, tal vez sea mejor que consulte a los dioses

-Yo digo que exageras

-Tal vez pero, prefiero no quedarme con dudas, por cierto, ¿no te ha fastidiado nuestro padre con eso de elegir esposa?

-Ya sabes que sí, no sé para qué preguntas

-Porque ya también me está fastidiando la vida con eso, como voy a cumplir los 21 años, y "la tradición marca que a esa edad debo estar casada"

-Yo me tengo que casar si quiero ser Rey, y sabes que es lo único que quiero, haré lo que sea por conseguirlo, tú en cambio, no hay nadie por encima de ti, no entiendo de qué te preocupas

-Sólo los dioses están por encima mío, si, pero aun así es un fastidio…. Además, en todo el Imperio no hay nadie digno de mí, todos son basura

-Mejor no te pongas tan exigente, nosotros somos la familia Real, no hay ser más fuerte que nosotros, si quieres que tu esposo sea un guerrero extremadamente fuerte vas a tener que terminar sola porque no puedes casarte ni conmigo ni con mi Padre- dijo con ironía

-Hay que gracioso!, es sólo que, cuando siento el poder de los varones, o los veo con el rastreador….. son tan patéticos, si quisiera entrenar con alguno tendría que frenarme demasiado para no matarlo

-No es mala idea, le das gusto al Rey casándote y te libras de tu indeseable matrimonio…… enviudando

-Tienes razón, la idea no está nada mal…… Vegeta

-si?

-¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos mañana? Necesito ponerme en forma, y eres el único que no me considera tan "sagrada" como para prácticamente ni tocarme

-Sólo no salgas llorando hacia una cámara de regeneración cuando acabe contigo

-Ya veremos quién acaba en recuperación. Te veo mañana

-Mmj

Vilandra salió de la habitación de Vegeta, éste último terminó de desvestirse y procedió a dormir. (Yo te acompaño Veggie!)

---------------En las habitaciones de Vilandra-----------

Entró Vilandra a sus aposentos, y ya a punto de dormir comenzó una reflexión en solitario.

"Al menos Vegeta, tú puedes tener con quien divertirte, yo DEBO permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio por designio divino… lo mismo Odette, ambos pueden hacer lo que quieren, entrenan cuando quieren, van de conquista, no tienen que estar la mayor parte del tiempo en ese aburrido templo con esa bola de viejos odiosos y anticuados……… Debo estar en el templo, debo consultar a los dioses, estudiar los libros sagrados, participar en las ceremonias, encargarme de la política del imperio, pero, lo bueno es que tengo los poderes de la Diosa, ¿pero qué digo? No puedo estar con sentimentalismos como Odette, no, yo soy la Sagrada, elegida por los Dioses de Vejitasein, soy fuerte y nadie está por encima de mi, YO SOY LA EMPERATRIZ DE LOS SAIYAJIN" (así que viene de familia)

Continuará.


	10. Los Padres Siempre Creen Tener la Razón

Nota: los diálogos están precedidos por un guión, ejemplo:

-Hola cómo estas

Y los pensamientos están entre comillas "pienso pienso". También hago ciertas intervenciones….. como comentarios, referencias, etc, y esos van entre paréntesis.

**Nota:** Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, y si tienen razón que me pasé con el lemon, así que reescribí esa escena, espero sea de su agrado.

**CAPITULO 7**

**LOS PADRES CREEN SIEMPRE TENER LA RAZÓN**

Hacía ya 2 meses desde que Bulma llegó a Vejitasein con Vegeta, y aunque se sentía viviendo un cuento de hadas, teniendo a su lado, literal, a un príncipe, y aparte ejerciendo su profesión como científico con tecnología bastante avanzada, la gente no la trataba más que como "la concubina del príncipe", tenía que seguir un rígido, abrumador, y en ocasiones, ridículo protocolo, los varones saiyajin la veían como un trozo jugoso de carne al cual hincarle el diente, y los padres de Vegeta, ella sabía que no veían la hora en que el príncipe se cansará de ella y la desechara como a un Kleenex. Afortunadamente para ella, y aunque era una maestra muy exigente, contaba con la amistad de Odette, siempre se preguntaba como una saiyajin, y más una en su posición, podía tenerle simpatía, había conocido a otras hembras, y hasta las de más baja clase, eran unas altaneras, pero ella, siendo la princesa, la futura reina, la trataba bien, le enseñaba cómo comportarse, y sobretodo, cómo sobrevivir en ese planeta extranjero, donde todos la veían como menos que una cucaracha, un ser de raza inferior que seguro había hechizado al príncipe.

- En una oficina adjunta a la sala del Trono -

-NO, NO Y NO, NO LO ACEPTO KALEB!

-Majestad, según una encuesta, es el sentir de la población en general

-PERO QUE TONTERIAS, MI HIJO NO ES TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA CASARSE CON ESA TERRICOLA, POR FAVOR! ESA ES SOLO UNA AVENTURA

-El príncipe jamás se había encaprichado por alguien tanto tiempo, nuestro pueblo está inconforme, creen que el príncipe no es apto para gobernar el Imperio

-JAMAS, DEBO HABLAR TERMINANTEMENTE CON MI HIJO, HAS QUE VENGA ENSEGUIDA!

-Como usted diga majestad- salió este saiyajin de gran musculatura, alto, cabello negro, con finas ropas que denotaban ser de clase noble. "Tu hijo no será rey nunca querido rey Vegeta, y cuando me case con tu hija, haré que ella lo destituya como elegible al trono y me nombre a mi como rey… después acabaré con ella y tu familia dejará de reinar"

-No, no puede ser, Vegeta no puede ser tan idiota como para enamorarse de esa maldita terrícola…….. no, el no puede defraudarme de este modo

Kaleb llegó hasta Vegeta, quien estaba, como es costumbre, en la sala de entrenamiento, entrenando con Vilandra como se habían prometido. Ambos aparecían y desaparecían por la hipervelocidad de sus movimientos, uno pateaba, el otro golpeaba, Vegeta le golpeaba en el abdomen y ella aparecía detrás de él y lo golpeaba en la espalda, Vegeta en el piso boca abajo, se volteó rápidamente, y esquivó un fuerte puño de su hermana, puños y patadas por parte de ambos, cuando se oyó por el altavoz:

-Su alteza, perdone le interrumpa pero, el Rey desea verle inmediatamente

-Creo que mi padre te salvó de una paliza Vegeta

-Ja, si claro, más porque yo era el que llevaba la ventaja

-Anda ve, o empezará a ponerse roñoso

-Si claro, tu ve llorando a una cámara de regeneración- dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente

-Odioso

-Llorona

Otra vez por el altavoz:

-Aaalteza, insisto, al Rey le urge veros

-YA VOY INSECTO!

-Bueno hermanito, seguimos mañana, yo también debo irme

Vegeta se dirigió con su padre, mientras que Vilandra fue abordada por Kaleb cuando salió de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Sagrada Majestad, debo felicitarla, por lo poco que pude ver, su poder ha aumentado enormemente- dijo de modo "encantador", ese tono encantador que usa la gente lame botas.

-Mmj!, soy la hembra más poderosa en el universo, ¿Qué creías? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo sostener un combate con mi hermano? POR FAVOR, ja, Vegeta tiene razón, eres un patético insecto, y bastante estúpido por estar mencionando lo que a parcecs (medida de distancia espacial) es obvio, ahora, no me molestes más sabandija a menos que quieras morir- acto seguido Vilandra se alejó dejando tras de sí a un Kaleb bastante enfurecido

"Ggrrrrrrrr, Maldita! No me interesa si eres la Diosa en persona, vas a ser mía y cuando me nombres Rey estúpida, de ti no quedará ni el recuerdo, LO JURO!"

- En la Oficina del Rey -

-Padre, ya estoy aquí

-Vegeta, he estado pensando en tu situación, pronto cumplirás 25 años y ya debes pensar en casarte, de hecho, tengo en mente ya a alguien que será una excelente esposa para ti

Vegeta, inundado por el coraje y apretando fuerte su puño dijo –Padre, yo puedo elegir a mi propia esposa, aún hay tiempo para escogerla

-Y a quién elegirás? ¿a tu concubina terrícola? POR FAVOR!, sería la deshonra de nuestra familia, de la corona, de nuestra raza

-Ggrrrrrr, lo que yo haga o no con mi vida no te importa

-Me importa porque nuestro imperio está en juego, ya decidí, deberás casarte en no más de 3 meses, en 5 será tu cumpleaños y ya debes estar casado

-PERO PADRE

-NADA VEGETA! ESTA DICHO, AHORA RETIRATE!

-Si Majestad- haciendo una reverencia y trabado de coraje, salió Vegeta de la oficina pensando. "MALDITO MALNACIDO!, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI MALDITA VIDA, SI SOLO HAS ESTADO AHÍ PARA HACERME MENOS, PARA HUMILLARME, MALDITO SEAAAAS! ……… ¿cómo le diré esto a Bulma? Separarme de ella…….. NO ESO JAMAS……. ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿desde cuando soy tan sentimental? Si hasta me parezco a esa odiosa de Odette, YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!, NO DEBO DEJARME LLEVAR POR SENTIMENTALISMOS, pero, ¿porqué siento tanta necesidad por Bulma? ¿qué me está pasando? MALDICION!"

Mientras tanto en otra sección de palacio, una bella princesa caminaba por uno de los pasillos, cuando de pronto un brazo la jaló hacia adentro de un cuarto y unos deliciosos labios la besaron

-Raditz! Pero ¿qué haces?, nos pueden ver!-devolviendo el beso

-Que nos vean, no importa

-Estás loco! Mi hermano te asesinaría, o mi padre, o mi hermana

-Por ti Odette, me enfrento a los dioses si es necesario

-Estás loco

-Ya estás por cumplir tus 21 años, debes escoger marido, y yo, me postulo para ser tu marido

Al escuchar esto, Odette se puso muy seria –Raditz, sabes que mi padre jamás consentirá que me case contigo, eres el hijo del primer ministro, pero para él sigues siendo un guerrero de clase baja

-Pero tu madre no cree en eso de las clases, tú lo sabes

-Si lo sé, y pienso como ella, pero, no es mi opinión ni la de mi madre la que cuenta, sino la de mi Padre, y más que él, la de mi hermana

-Odette, no sé cómo, pero, te prometo que estaremos juntos, así tengamos que huir lejos de aquí

-HUIR? ESTAS LOCO? ESO ES PARA COBARDES! ¿acaso no entiendes? SOY LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN! (si, en definitiva, es de familia) tengo una obligación con mi pueblo, algún día seré la Reina de Vejitasein, debo trabajar con mis hermanos para cambiar el Imperio, es el sueño de mi madre, un Vejitasein sin clases sociales, donde nadie valga más que otro sólo por un estigma numérico al nacer.

-Eres tan diferente a tus hermanos

-Lo sé, soy la "rara" de la familia

-No, eres la maravillosa de la familia real- acto seguido la besó, y así se quedaron, compartiendo ese rico y maravilloso beso.

-De regreso en la oficina del Rey-

-Majestad, puedo hablar con usted

-Pasa Bardock

-Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer?

-¿Desde cuándo cuestionas a tu Rey Bardock?

-Está bien, déjalo en mis manos, sabes que cuentas conmigo, desde la batalla contra el maldito de Freezer

-Si, de no ser por ti, no hubiera podido hacer nada, y tal vez todos los saiyajin hubiéramos sido eliminados

-¿No crees que estás exagerando en tu plan?

-Tal vez, pero no puedo correr ningún riesgo, hay demasiado en juego

Vilandra se encontraba en el Gran Templo Sagrado leyendo un gran libro color negro las pastas y páginas doradas, cuando de pronto entró un Vegeta bastante enfurecido y cerró las puertas de la habitación

-MALDITA SEA! ESTUPIDO MALNACIDO! ¿QUIEN SE CREE PARA CONTROLAR MI VIDA?

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Vegeta?

-Nuestro Padre, maldito imbesil, me quiere obligar a casarme en 3 meses, ya hasta me consiguió esposa según él!

-¿Y se puede saber quién será mi cuñadita?

-NO DIGAS IDIOTECES

-Te entiendo, también a mi me está fastidiando como no tienes idea

-COMO ODIO ESA MALDITA LEY!

-a ver Vegeta, ¿estás molesto porque te está obligando a casarte? ¿o porque no sabes cómo manejarlo con la terrícola?

-¿Qué? – dijo Vegeta desconcertado

-¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que esa humana significa para ti más que la vida misma? PORFAVOR! Vegeta, hemos vivido juntos casi 21 años, nos contamos todo, y te conozco como nadie hermano, esa terrícola no es como las otras rameras que llevabas a tu cama

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS? SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, YO NO TENGO ESAS DEBILIDADES

-CLARO QUE LA TIENES VEGETA, esa humana es tu punto débil, y por tu bien, será mejor que nadie lo descubra, o vas a caer

-TONTERIAS, NO DEBI VENIR A HABLAR CONTIGO- dijo esto retirándose y dejando completamente sola a Vilandra entre aquellos libros antiguos

"Hay hermanito, no son tonterías, puedo leer tu destino, y vas a pasarla muy mal…. Lo que no me explico es porqué no puedo ver más allá, es como si algo nublara esa visión, pero no tengo idea"- en eso alguien tocó la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Majestad, el sumo sacerdote desea veros ante el altar mayor

"¿para qué querrá ese viejo que vaya ahí ahora?" –Dile que ya voy- intrigada, camino Vilandra por los pasillos del Gran Templo hasta llegar al altar mayor. Era de verdad enorme, el altar era de mármol con detalles en oro, y gigantescas e Impresionantes las estatuas doradas de los 3 Dioses.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Heron?

-Sagrada Majestad- dijo esto haciendo una reverencia –últimamente te he notado demasiado tensa con las presiones de su padre, pero es la tradición, usted debería elegir un buen marido.

-¿Acaso me llamaste únicamente para molestarme Heron? A mi padre no puedo hacerle nada, pero por mucho menos he eliminado a muchos

-No me malentienda Sagrada, en realidad quiero haceros un regalo

-¿Un regalo?-dijo arqueando la ceja

-Si, es esto- dijo mientras extendía un libro completamente hecho de oro

-¿Y ese libro?

-Es el Gran Libro Místico de los Dioses, nadie puede abrirlo, excepto usted claro, porque es la elegida, se dice que éste libro, le revelará a usted su máximo poder, uno que va más allá del potencial de pelea

Vilandra se quedó muda, como máxima autoridad religiosa siempre supo que ese libro se le entregaría a ella, la elegida, a la edad de 21 años

-¿Y porqué me lo das ahora? Aún no cumplo los 21 años

-La edad en realidad no es lo importante, usted es suficientemente fuerte y madura para usarlo con sabiduría, y tal vez le sea de mucha utilidad Sagrada

-Bien……. Yo….. gracias Heron

-De nada Majestad

Vilandra se fue del Gran Altar con aquel libro sagrado en mano, estaba sumamente impaciente por abrirlo y ver cuál era el misterio de aquel objeto, se decían tantas cosas, si hablaba sobre el origen de la vida, si había otras profecías, si era el Diaro personal de la misma Brigid, o contenía cómo alcanzar el poder de los mismos dioses.

En la noche, Vegeta estaba abrumado llegando a su habitación, ¿Cómo le diría a Bulma que debía casarse con otra por mandato de su padre?, no, no podía, el debía hacer algo para evitar eso, no le diría nada, al menos, por ahora. De pronto escuchó que Bulma tocaba la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones.

-Pasa Bulma

-¿Tienes algo? Te noto un poco tenso

-Eh? No, no es nada, no me pasa nada

-¿Seguro?

-¿Es acaso un interrogatorio mujer?

-No, creo que no debe ser fácil ser un príncipe, por eso estoy yo para aliviar un poco tanta tensión- dijo esto abrazándolo, pegando su cuerpo provocativamente a el y besándolo, tiernamente……. Locamente…… apasionadamente…….. De pronto se separó de él, traía puesta su bata de laboratorio, se la desabrochó, muy lentamente, un botón, otro, otro…… finalmente quedándose sin nada más puesto, ante semejante escena, Vegeta quedó fascinado, boquiabierto y finalmente, decidió seguir "el juego" de aquella mujer que lo hechizaba, que le volvía loco. De repente tomó a Bulma y le besó en los labios de un modo apasionado, salvaje, de sus labios, a la barbilla de ella, y bajando…… bajando……… bajando….. Después se fue hasta los pies de ella, besó aquellas piernas subiendo……. y subió….. y simplemente ambos seres, ambos amantes, se dedicaron a gozarse mutuamente, inundados por completo en aquel éxtasis, entregándose al exquisito placer carnal, con las paredes, mudos testigos de cada beso, cada caricia, todo… testigos de 2 seres convertidos en uno solo, llevados por sus instintos…

- continuará-

A todos, espero que esté mejor esta versión que la anterior, nuevamente una disculpa, admito mi error, y si, me pasé bastante pero, de verdad espero haber enmendado el camino… aunque sea sólo un poco. GRACIAS A TODOS!


	11. Aquí sólo mando yo

**Capítulo 8**

**Aquí sólo mando Yo**

-En la Sala del Trono-

-Su Majestad, ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kaleb?

-Insisto Majestad, debe ser tratado en privado

-Bien, vamos a mi oficina

Ambos guerreros se dirigieron al despacho contiguo a la sala del trono

-Y bien Kaleb, ¿qué es ese asunto tan delicado?

-O no majestad, no es que sea algo de gravedad, pero bueno, la Sagrada Emperatriz pronto cumplirá los 21 años, es preciso que encuentre un esposo

-¿Y ME LO DICES A MI? SE PERFECTAMENTE ESO IMBESIL!

"Maldito bastardo" -¿La emperatriz ya eligió marido acaso?

-No, la muy necia no se preocupa por ello a pesar de ser su obligación casarse, así son nuestras costumbres

-Creo tener la solución majestad

-¿Ah si? A ver, habla

-Pues, ejem- se arrodilló –Gran Rey Vegeta, ¿me concedería la mano de la Emperatriz Sagrada Vilandra en matrimonio?

-mmmmmm tu con mi hija…….. bueno, eres un guerrero distinguido, con muchas victorias en batalla, leal al imperio…. ¡Está Bien! Te casarás con mi hija Vilandra dentro de 3 meses

-Oh muchas gracias majestad, será para mí un gran honor el ser esposo de la Sagrada Vilandra

-Lo sé, ahora retírate, pronto le comentaré a mi hija de vuestro compromiso

Kaleb se retiró del despacho del Rey "ahora sí maldita engreída, sabrás lo que es un macho de verdad, te quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa de soberbia de tu cara, acabaré contigo y tu maldita familia y seré el único gobernante de Vejitasein"

El Rey Salió de su despacho

-Sullión

-Si majestad

-Ve a llamar a la Sagrada a mi presencia, y tráela a esta oficina

-Enseguida majestad- Sullión se retiró a cumplir con la orden encomendada y el Rey se quedó en el despacho

"Al menos ya le aseguré a Vilandra un buen marido, ahora sólo me faltan Vegeta y Odette……. Debo de ser muy cuidadoso en esa elección"

-En el Gran Templo-

-Sagrada Majestad

-¿A qué has venido Sullión?

-Vuestro Padre, el Rey Vegeta solicita inmediatamente su presencia

-¿No sabes qué quiere ahora?

-Ignoro Majestad, pero al parecer es urgente

-Ya voy

-Os acompaño Majestad

Salió Vilandra del templo acompañada de Sullión "¿Ahora qué demonios querrá mi padre? Si es sobre el asunto del casamiento otra vez, juro que ahora si voy a hacer valer mi posición"

Finalmente ambos llegaron al despacho del Rey

-¿Deseabas verme padre?

-Si Vilandra, toma asiento. Sullión, retírate!

-Claro majestad- salió

-¿Dime padre?

-Hija, yo sé que últimamente sólo te he presionado y presionado con el asunto de tu matrimonio, y adivino que debes estar incómoda

-La verdad que si, Padre, no tienes idea del asco que me dan los hombres que conozco, todos son tan……. INDIGNOS DE MI, con tan patético poder, tan….. ASH!

-Bueno hija, pensando precisamente en ti, quiero que tengas un esposo digno de ti, por lo que he decidido que te casarás con Kaleb, él me pidió tu mano en matrimonio y se la concedí, finalmente, es un guerrero de clase alta, ha tenido grandes victorias, será un gran esposo.

-¿QUE? ¿CASARME CON ESA MALDITA SABANDIJA RASTRERA?

-TE PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE ME HABLES EN ESE TONO JOVENCITA, Y MAS AUN QUE HABLES ASI DE TU FUTURO ESPOSO, TE CASARÁS CON ÉL Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA

-Ya lo veremos Padre- salió Vilandra muy enfadada, trabada de coraje, quería correr, asesinar a alguien, y fue en busca de Vegeta el cual se encontraba en su habitación. Tocó la puerta del Príncipe.

-¿quién?

-Soy Vilandra, ábreme- el Príncipe abrió y ella entró hecha una furia

-¿qué te pasa?

-Vámonos de purga, por favor, ¡NECESITO ASESINAR A ALGUIEN!

-Bien bien, hay un planeta lleno de insectos gigantes y monstruosos cerca de aquí, honestamente no tiene gran valor, es muy árido, pero al menos no nos reclamará mi padre por no negociar la rendición

-NO MENCIONES A ESE MAL NACIDO

-¿A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE HOY?

-Te cuento durante la Purga

_Toc toc toc_

-¿Quién demonios?- Preguntó Vilandra

-Soy Odette- abrió la puerta Vegeta

-Hola…. Vilandra, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Odette… te interesaría ir de Purga con nosotros? – Dijo Vilandra

-¿De purga? ¿ni siquiera tratarán de negociar la rendición?

-El planeta está lleno de insectos y es rocoso, créeme, nadie querría una negociación

-Mmmmmmm, ok… Entonces si voy, necesito estirarme un poco

-Bien, entonces, Odette, tu a tu habitación, yo a la mía, los 3 nos preparamos y en 1 hora nos vemos en la plataforma de despegue

-¡DEACUERDO!- exclamaron los 2 príncipes

Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette, cada uno en su respectivo dormitorio, comenzó a alistarse con sus ropas de batalla, cuando estuvieron listos, y como habían quedado, los 3 se dirigieron rápidamente a la plataforma de despegue. Tan rápido como pudieron, les prepararon una nave donde podían ir ellos 3 cómodamente, sobretodo tratándose de la Sagrada en persona, estando todo listo, los 3 saiyajin partieron de Vejitasein con rumbo a aquel planeta que planeaban purgar.

Durante todo el trayecto, Vilandra se notaba tensa, furiosa, tenía odio en la mirada, sus hermanos lo sabían, ella era seria, si, pero, jamás le habían visto esa expresión en el rostro, esa amargura en los ojos, "¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntaban Odette y Vegeta, aunque ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, por lo menos no entonces, sabían que con el des estrés de la pelea, su hermana terminaría contándoles lo que le estaba afligiendo.

El universo por las ventanas, estrellas y estrellas, todo negro, vacío, adornado por esos "foquitos", hermoso paisaje, relajante para quien lo recorre, la emperatriz, viendo aquellas estrellas, sólo podía estar sumergida en su coraje, perdida en sus pensamientos… "¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO ESA SABANDIJA DE KALEB? GGRRR! ¿Qué demonios pretende mi padre casándome con ese? Y LUEGO CON EL! Juro que preferiría al más idiota 3ª clase antes que a Kaleb, Por los Dioses… ¡PREFERIRIA AL MÁS PATÉTICO Y DÉBIL 3ª CLASE COMO ESPOSO ANTES QUE A KALEB, LO JURO!"

Finalmente llegaron a aquel planeta, de cielo verdoso, totalmente árido, rocoso, bajaron de la nave, caminaron unos pocos metros checando sus rastreadores en busca de las presencias de aquellos insectos, y si, aparecían las lecturas de formas de vida aproximándose hacia ellos, avanzaron para llegar ante los causantes de dichos números en los rastreadores, y finalmente, se toparon con ellos, cientos de insectos de todo tipo, gigantescos y monstruosos, comparables con rascacielos, o aviones Hércules, asquerosos todos ellos… cucarachas, gusanos, escarabajos, cien pies, etc.

-Hay, qué lindo lugar eligieron, pero en fin, ya me hacía falta diversión- dijo Odette un tanto sarcástica

-Sólo no salgas corriendo asustada cuando se te acerquen, mocosa

-No me digas mocosa Vegeta!

-Es lo que eres

-Mejor tú no salgas despavorido con los gusanos Hermanito- touché

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? YO NO LE TEMO A NINGÚN MALDITO GUSANO!- dijo un nervioso Vegeta, su mayor fobia eran los gusanos, curiosamente, pese a haber peleado varias batallas, vencido, matado, sí, el gran príncipe Saiyajin sufría de fobia a los gusanos, posiblemente a raíz de haber quedado atrapado en una mazmorra de Freezer llena de gusanos cuando era pequeño.

-Bueno ustedes 2 ya dejen de parlotear y vamos a aplastar insectos- Dijo Vilandra lanzándose contra esos seres con toda su fuerza

-OYE NO TE ACABES LA DIVERSION!-Dijeron los otros 2 príncipes, también atacando a los insectos

Volaron, golpearon a los insectos, les lanzaban energías para acabar con ellos… pero Vilandra, por la rabia que tenía, se dedicaba a golpear, patear, decapitar, desmembrar….. ese no era exactamente su estilo y sus hermanos lo notaron

-¿Qué te pasa Vili?- preguntó Odette

-NADA, NO ME PASA NADA, QUIERO DESCUARTIZAR INSECTOS

-Odette tiene razón, eres buena guerrera pero jamás peleas así

-¿Asi cómo? Yo peleo como me da la gana y si quiero desmembrar estos insectos como mataría al mal nacido de mi padre LO HARE ME OYERON?

-¿Ahora que pasó?

-Hermanos, les diré, que GRACIAS AL MALDITO QUE TENEMOS POR PADRE, tengo que casarme con ese imbécil de Kaleb, ya le concedió mi mano

-QUE?-gritaron ambos príncipes

-Lo que oyen, ahora voy a descuartizar estos malditos insectos

Dicho y hecho, mientras Odette y Vegeta mataban a aquellos insectos gigantes de modo más… ¿compasivo? ¿Menos sádico? ¿Más profesional?, Vilandra se la pasaba desmembrándolos, por todos lados se veían patas, cabezas, torsos cercenados, una verdadera masacre. Finalmente acabaron con todos, incluso con las larvas y huevesillos……. De los insectos que habitaban ese planeta, no quedó ni el recuerdo.

-¿Te sientes mejor Vili?

-Odette, no deberías ser tan sentimental, eso te hace débil

-No lo creo, porque puedo ver más allá que la mayoría de ustedes que niegan los sentimientos

-Como digas, sobre tu pregunta, claro que no

-Podrías aplicar el plan que dijimos la otra noche- dijo Vegeta

-¿Eh? ¿Qué plan?

-Casarte sólo para complacer a nuestro padre y……. enviudar

-mmmmmmm no está mal, nada mal…. Pero, casarme con ese?, ¿dejarlo tocarme? Sólo pensarlo me da asco!

-Aunque, hermana, si debemos pensar bien cómo librarte de éste lío, si matamos a Kaleb así como así… creará suspicacias en el parlamento

-Estoy de acuerdo con Odette, matarlo directamente no será buena idea, al menos, por ahora, hay mucha política en juego

-Da igual, por cierto, en cuanto a ustedes 2… yo soy la primera en recibir la "Gran Noticia" por parte del viejo, pero, los 3 estamos en edad de deber casarnos…….. así que no tarda en elegirles con quién casarse

-QUE NO SE ATREVA!- dijo Vegeta

"Si fuera con Raditz… no sería tan desagradable acatar la orden, pero dudo que lo permita mi padre"

-Bueno, vámonos, que si nos tardamos más van a empezar a buscarnos y nadie de los controladores de vuelo se atreverá a cubrirnos ante el rey- dijo Vilandra

-Tienes razón, hay que irnos

Los 3 hermanos abordaron su nave y en corto arribaron nuevamente al Planeta Vegeta, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-En el departamento de ciencia-

Últimamente, Bulma había sentido muy distante a Vegeta, primero intentó justificarle pensando en que no serían fáciles sus actividades, pero, ya era demasiado, era como si la estuviera evitando –"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estará evitando? ¿Acaso ya no querrá nada conmigo? Si es así, que sólo me lo diga y listo, no voy a estarle rogando por cariño"

-¿En qué piensas Bulma?- dijo un científico que trabajaba en ese dpto.

-eh? Qué? Yo? No, nada, estaba……… eh…….. pues…….. tratando de resolver éstas ecuaciones

-Pero ¿Para qué tantas ecuaciones? ¿algún proyecto independiente acaso?

-Eeeeehhhh……… no…… sólo una investigación que me asignaron

-Bueno Bulma, yo debo regresar a mis labores, te veo después

-Si claro, nos vemos!

Los 3 hermanos habían ya arribado al Planeta Vegeta y cada quien se fue a descansar a su respectiva habitación. Vilandra al llegar, se desvistió por completo para tomar un relajante bajo caliente de burbujas, llenó la gran tina de mármol con agua caliente, y vertió el líquido de burbujas, finalmente procedió a entrar en la tina. Mientras estaba relajada, sintiendo el agua caliente en todo su cuerpo, recordaba el Gran Libro Místico que el sumo sacerdote le acababa de entregar, por alguna razón, sentía que en los libros sagrados estaban las respuestas a los conflictos que se le presentaban a ella y los Príncipes……… tenía que averiguarlo, y también, averiguar porqué esa terrícola le inquietaba tanto, era la encarnación de los Dioses, presentía que algo iba a suceder. En eso otro pensamiento la abordó: su matrimonio con Kaleb, desde que era pequeña, siempre le había desagradado, su lambisconería, era demasiado adulador como para ser sincero, incluso a su madre jamás le agradaría "mi madre" pensó, "tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a pensar en cómo zafarme de esto". Salió rápidamente de la tina de baño y se vistió, su traje era completamente blanco, strapless, y un short tipo pantaleta, todo en blanco, unas botas blancas de tacón alto hasta arriba de las rodillas, su armadura era blanca con bordes dorados, sus guantes largos hasta arriba del codo, y una gran y hermosa capa color blanco también, con una fina cadena dorada para sujetarla al cuello.

-Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento-

Estaba Vegeta entrenando, daba golpes y patadas al aire, hacía lagartijas, brincaba, volaba, golpeaba, todo mientras su mente sólo podía dar vueltas

"Maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer? Esa maldita ley, grrrrrr, debo ser demasiado inteligente para librarme de ello, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME SEPAREN DE BULMA! ………." En ese momento detuvo su entrenamiento "Eh? Qué? En verdad pensé eso? ¿qué es esto que me pasa?, jamás, con nadie, por nada, nunca había necesitado tanto algo, esa terrícola se apoderó de mí, ¿cómo es posible?... ¿cómo podré librarme de esta carga? ¿abdicar al trono? …. NO, ESO JAMAS!" Continuó entonces a entrenar nuevamente con frenesí, como si en ello se le acabara la vida, la batalla es un gran consuelo y un gran deshaogo.

-En la oficina del Rey-

-¿Me llamaba su majestad?

-Si Kaleb, finalmente te casarás con mi hija, ese compromiso debe anunciarse y celebrarse, pero también necesito encontrar cónyuges dignos para mis otros 2 hijos, sobretodo Vegeta que es el primogénito

-Si usted me permite majestad, yo tengo una sobrina, es una excelente guerrera, bastante poderosa y hábil para pelear, y casualmente, su edad es de 23….. no es mucha diferencia con el príncipe

-Mmmmmm tienes razón, es buena edad- se quedó un rato pensando –está bien, tráela a mi presencia y si es de mi agrado, será la esposa de mi hijo

-Con gusto majestad- se retiró de la oficina, dejando al Rey sólo

"Que bien, todo está tomando su cause, mis hijos me odiarán un momento, pero ya se les pasará… finalmente, yo también tuve que casarme por la fuerza con Onionte hace muchos años… gracias a Esus que murió y después encontré una mejor esposa. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es enviar a los 3 de misión, Vegeta porque es su concubina, y mis hijas también protegen demasiado a esa humana, los necesito fuera para poder orquestar todo mi plan" –Guardia!

Entró uno de los guardias del rey al oír que éste le llamaba –Diga Majestad

-Traiga a mi presencia al primer ministro Bardock

-Enseguida majestad!

El guardia salió corriendo en busca de Bardock, el cual, por casualidad, estaba a punto de dirigirse con el rey para informarle sobre nuevos planetas que, valdría la pena colonizar.

-Primer Ministro, su Majestad el Rey Vegeta solicita inmediatamente de su presencia

-Voy para allá precisamente

Bardock se encaminó hasta la oficina del Rey "¿Qué te sucede ahora Vegeta?" pensó. Finalmente llegó y tocó a la puerta.

Toc toc toc

-Adelante- dijo el Rey

-Majestad

-Bardock, necesito me informes si has descubierto algún planeta que valga la pena agregar como colonia al Imperio

-De hecho majestad, a eso precisamente es que venía, mira, tengo ésta lista

El rey procedió a leer los documentos que Bardock le entregó, debía seleccionar cuidadosamente uno que por lo menos se pudieran tardar 2 semanas en regresar.

-Bien, ya escogí, quiero éste planeta, es más, quiero que mis hijos, los 3 vayan a realizar las gestiones

-eh? Bueno si, es un buen planeta, pero ¿porqué tanta prisa Vegeta?

-Tranquilo Bardock, yo sé mi cuento, ahora retírate

-Si claro- Bardock se retiró de con el Rey, intrigado, nunca se precipitaba a asignar una misión, y menos si iba a enviar a alguno de sus hijos, ahora, ¿a los 3?, definitivamente, algo no encajaba, pero, ¿qué podía ser?, mientras caminaba rumbo a los archivos sumergido en sus pensamientos, se topó en el camino con la Reina, Brássica

-Hola Bardock

-Su majestad- haciendo una reverencia

-Por favor, sabes que odio las caravanas

-Eres la Reina de Vejitasein, se supone que se te hagan reverencias

-Bien sabes que jamás estuve a favor de eso, nadie debería estar por encima de nadie sólo por su origen

-Así son las cosas Carrote, has podido lograr varios de tus objetivos, ahora los de clase baja pueden tener acceso a la educación, cosa que antes era impensable, pero no todo se puede en la vida

-Tal vez no en mi vida pero, sé que mis hijos cuando tomen el poder, confío en que ellos realizarán los cambios que Vejitasein necesita a gritos

-Bien lo has dicho, hay mucho por hacer, y quién sabe si lo podremos ver nosotros

-En eso tienes razón

-Por cierto, ¿qué tiene tu esposo?, le presenté el informe de nuevos planetas qué colonizar y a velocidad luz escogió uno, y enviará a tus 3 hijos a esa misión

-¿Qué? Pero si Vegeta jamás hace eso!

-Pensé que tu lo sabrías

-Ni idea….. tendré que preguntarle de algún modo, es muy extraño

-Bueno Carrote, debo irme, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa

-Ve tranquilo Bardock

-Majestad- haciendo una reverencia

Ambos prosiguieron con sus caminos hacia sus respectivas actividades.

-Más tarde en la sala del Trono-

Llegaron los 3 hermanos ante el Rey, y le hicieron la debida referencia, el Rey procedió entonces a reverenciar a Vilandra por su estatus sagrado.

-Sagrada Emperatriz, Príncipe y Princesa de Vejitasein, les informo que les he asignado una misión en conjunto, deberán ir al planeta indicado en el microchip para añadirlo como colonia al Imperio

-¿Pero por qué los 3 Majestad?- preguntó Odette

-Cuando tú y el Príncipe asciendan al trono, los 3 deberán trabajar en conjunto, es tiempo de que empiecen a hacerlo desde ahora, y vayan acostumbrándose para desempeñar un digno papel en el futuro. Ahora vayan a prepararse que mañana temprano salen a su misión

-Si Majestad!- Exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la misión

El rey se quedó pensando "Perfecto! Los 3 se van mañana de misión, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a como lo planeé… los 3 son tan soberbios, heredaron mi orgullo, pero son unos impertinentes a veces……… deben aprender, yo soy el rey, y en este imperio, AQUÍ SOLO MANDO YO"

CONTINUARÁ

**Nota:** para quienes se hayan sentido confundidos en cuanto al nombre de la Reina (por si es Brássica o Carrote), la explicación está en el fanfic de Superbrave "La madre de Vegeta", ahí queda establecido el porqué la dualidad y la confianza con Bardock. Y por cierto, Gracias a Superbrave, que hace mucho me dio su permiso de usar ese personaje en algún fic mío.

Saludos también para Saiya Elite, que también ha sido inspiradora para mí, y me encantan sus fics, y "mi sangre y la tuya son tinta en ésta historia" es un fic que me facina…. Y de ahí empecé a querer escribir un universo alterno, en fin, Saiya Elite… LUEGO TE LEO SISTER!


	12. En el infierno los rezos no se escuchan

**CAPITULO 9**

**EN EL INFIERNO, LAS ORACIONES NO SON ESCUCHADAS**

Ya en la noche, los 3 hermanos, cada uno en su respectiva habitación, preparaban todo para irse a la misión encomendada por el Rey, Vegeta estaba en su dormitorio cuando Bulma entró con Vegeta

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mañana voy con mis hermanas a una misión de conquista

-Vegeta…. No te vayas ¿si? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento

-Tonterías mujer

-NO SON TONTERÍAS! Mi instinto nunca me engaña, sé que algo va a pasar

-Si… lo que pasará es que volveré victorioso y ese planeta será una nueva colonia para mi imperio

-Como la Tierra ¿verdad?- dijo Bulma con un tono de resentimiento en la voz

-No te quejes mujer, el trato fue muy beneficioso para tu planeta, el canciller ya está instalado y todo ha salido bien

-Si, pero no dejamos de ser esclavos de un imperio

-Del imperio más glorioso en el universo

-¿ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA VERDAD? TU IMPERIO, TU CORONA, EL PODER, NO PIENSAS EN NADA NI EN NADIE MÁS! … Tal vez no fue tan buena idea venir contigo

Vegeta sintió una estocada en el corazón con aquellas palabras, pero ante todo, el orgullo –Yo no te obligué a nada, viniste por tu propia voluntad, y sabías a lo que venías-

-Si, no me obligaste, eso si, que iba a estar contigo y para ti, también lo sabía, lo que no sabía… LO QUE NUNCA IMAGINE ES LO HORRIBLE QUE ES ESTE PLANETA! TUS SUBDITOS- con un tono irónico la última palabra –CADA QUE ME VEN, SI ES UN MACHO ME DESNUDAN CON LA MIRADA, Y SEGURO QUE SI NO FUERA POR TI YA ME HUBIERAN VIOLADO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, Y LAS MUJERES, BUENO, ME HUMILLAN, ME TIRAN LOS PAPELES CUANDO ATRAVIESO LOS PASILLOS, ME PATEAN LOS DOCUMENTOS CUANDO ME AGACHO A RECOGERLOS, ME INSULTAN… ¡ESTOY HARTA! ESTOY HARTA DE ESTE PLANETA, ESTOY HARTA DE SENTIRME COMO UN TROZO DE CARNE ENTRE LEONES, Y DE QUE ME HAGAN SENTIR UNA PROSTITUTA, YO NO SOY NINGUNA PROSTITUTA VEGETA, Y YA ME CANSE DE ESTA SITUACION, SOY TU MUJER!

-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ERES MI CONCUBINA Y PUNTO! AÚN SI LO QUISIERA, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO EL MATRIMONIO CON OTRAS ESPECIES, PERDERÍA MI TITULO Y DERECHO AL TRONO SI LO HICIERA

Bulma ahora era quien sentía su corazón desquebrajarse -¿cómo? ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío después de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿de verdad sólo fui eso Vegeta? ¿Sólo fui una diversión para ti?- Vegeta se quedó callado, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados -¡RESPONDE!

-Piensa lo que quieras, mañana me voy a la misión con Odette y Vilandra

-Vegeta, tú te vas, y no me vuelves a ver, eso te lo juro

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Regresar a la Tierra? Por tu posición conmigo, sólo puedes viajar fuera de Vejitasein si tienes MI permiso firmado… así que no creo que vayas muy lejos

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Lo que oíste, ahora déjame en paz que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Eres despreciable Vegeta- dijo Bulma mientras se iba a su habitación -¿ME OISTE? ERES DESPRECIABLE, OJALA NO TE VUELVA A VER NUNCA!- azotó la puerta al cerrar y se tiró a llorar en su cama, en silencio para que Vegeta no la escuchara.

"Es un tonto, no, yo fui la tonta, construí castillos en el aire, ¡ME ENTREGUE A EL! ¡Y A EL NO LE IMPORTO!, También yo, ¿cómo fui tan estúpida?, jamás, nunca me he entregado tan fácil a nadie, ¡SOY LA GRAN Y FABULOSA BULMA BRIEFS!, en la Tierra millones de hombres están detrás de mí, Yamcha, tanto que me insistía el muy tonto para que hiciéramos el amor… Y SIEMPRE ME NEGUÉ! A pesar de haberlo amado, me le negué, no quería entregarme a nadie hasta casarme…. ¿Qué tiene Vegeta? ¿Por qué no pude resistirme ante él? Es como… si me hubiera hechizado, con su mirada… me enamoré de él… ¿POR QUÉ ME TUVE QUE ENAMORAR DE EL? Vine a éste planeta, ¿y a qué?, a ser desnudada por las miradas de todos esos hombres que me violan con sus pensamientos, a ser atacada por las mujeres, y el padre de Vegeta… Cada que me ve… siento su desprecio… ¡Y TODO LO QUE HICE POR EL! ME APEGUÉ A ESE ESTÚPIDO PROTOCOLO, ME APRENDÍ TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE ODETTE ME INDICABA… ¿Y para qué? Para únicamente ser la puta de Vegeta… ¡Qué estúpida fui!, pero no más, oh no, Vegeta, se acabó tu tonta, hasta aquí llegué mi amor, lo bueno es que puedo construir una nave y escapar… no me tomará mucho, pero debo ser cuidadosa, por ahora, será mejor hacer como si nada pasara, ganar tiempo para largarme de aquí" Bulma finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida, presa del cansancio, físico y emocional, tanto de la jornada diaria, como de aquella pelea con Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta en su habitación, también estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. "Estúpida terrícola!, ¿qué se cree ella para gritarme así? ¡A MÍ! ¡SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN Y HE ASESINADO POR MUCHÍSIMO MENOS QUE ESO! ¿Qué demonios me pasa con esa humana?, ¿porqué me afecta tanto?, Nunca, en mi vida he sentido nada por ninguna esclava, eran simples juguetes sexuales, las usaba y las tiraba, ¿Por qué ella es diferente? Es hermosa, si, pero, todas lo han sido, siempre escojo a las hembras más bellas, entonces, ¿qué es diferente con ella? ¿Por qué me afecta lo que ella sienta? ¿por qué permito que me alce la voz? ¿Por qué siento un duro golpe cuando ella se pone así? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO, MALDICION!" Vegeta terminó de prepararse, y también se durmió para estar listo y descansado para la misión encomendada.

-A la mañana siguiente, temprano en la plataforma de despegue-

Llegaron a la plataforma Vegeta, Odette y Vilandra, listos para la misión que les había sido asignada. Del mismo modo había llegado Nappa, Raditz que también se le había designado como parte del escuadrón de los 3 hermanos, solía acompañarles algunas veces, ya sea que se le notificara directamente, o que alguno de los 3 lo "pidiera" para trabajar con ellos, como sea, ésta vez el propio Rey le había encomendado acompañar a los príncipes y emperatriz, finalmente, su padre, Bardock, era el primer ministro, así que la proximidad a la familia real era constante.

Los 5 tripulantes abordaron una de las Naves Reales: La Vegeta II, Era de color blanca, en forma de disco, por la parte del centro se despegaba la plataforma de ascenso y descenso de la nave, tenía una capacidad de hasta 7 pasajeros, era la más compacta de las naves a disposición de la familia real, perfecta para misiones con poca tripulación, bastante veloz, tenía un pequeño cuarto con una cámara de regeneración por si era requerido, y por ser para los saiyajin de la más alta posición en todo ese Imperio, era bastante cómoda, los asientos eran reclinables e incluso se convertían en camas individuales para descansar durante el viaje y además, contaba con un minibar, además de exquisitas provisiones. Pero no se comparaba con la máxima de todas, la mejor Nave Real: la Vegeta I. Incluso tenía habitaciones, no tan grandes y lujosas como las de la familia real en el palacio, pero, bastante amplias, las correspondientes a la familia real incluso contaban con jacuzzi para relajarse durante el viaje, si, la vegeta I era la nave más grande, más rápida, y con más lujos que ninguna otra, poseía 1 sección médica con 4 cámaras de regeneración, escudo protector como todas las naves, pero además armamento… sólo por si acaso, además de contar con un bar a disposición de la familia real, una cocina muy bien equipada y surtida para satisfacer el apetito de los monarcas, una sala de entrenamiento… Si, sin duda, la Vegeta I era la mejor nave de todas.

"Bulma, te prometo que cuando regrese, todo… será diferente, tu serás mi mujer, así tenga que enfrentar a mi padre y los dioses, lo haré… No sé qué me hiciste terrícola, porqué siento esto no lo sé, pero no importa, espérame Bulma, todo cambiará, te lo prometo" Pensaba Vegeta mientras viajaba rumbo al planeta designado.

El planeta elegido por el Rey, se encontraba en una galaxia no demasiado remota, era controlado por unos seres… eran como grandes masas andantes, verdosos con pieles reptiláceas, y una gran cola gruesa que arrastraban a su paso, sus ojos eran grandes y amarillentos, eran unos gangsters, traficaban con naves espaciales y esclavos, además de armamento. Era totalmente desértico, con algunos cuantos oasis, en realidad, gran parte del agua estaba subterránea, su población consistía en algunos nativos salvajes que se dedicaban a saquear a quien atravesara sus territorios, además de viajeros del espacio que hayan quedado ahí ya sea por negocios, por accidente, así como también, esclavos. (Así es, el planeta a conquistar es: Tatooine, controlado por los "Hut")

Mientras sus hijos se alejaban más y más a cada minuto que transcurría, el Rey saboreaba cómo su plan comenzaba exitoso, tal y como él lo había planeado.

"Perfecto, todo ha salido como lo planeé, pronto mi honor y mi imperio quedarán limpios" Pensaba el Rey Vegeta mientras desde la ventana de su oficina veía alejarse la nave en la que viajaban sus hijos.

Ése día del despegue, el día transcurrió como sin ningún otro, cada quien a sus asuntos, cada quien a sus labores. Los Príncipes y la Emperatriz se fueron de misión, algo poco común, pero, nadie cuestionó nada de más, era intrigante, sí, pero, a quienes les incumbía, razonaron de inmediato que, tratándose de gangsters como eran los hut, debía haber una gran fuerza diplomática para que hubiera una exitosa negociación en Tatooine.

Pero Bulma no, ella estaba intranquila, tenía ese presentimiento oprimiéndole el corazón terriblemente, "¿qué podrá ser? Kamisama, por favor, ayúdame, cuídame y protégeme, no permitas que nada malo suceda, ni a mi, ni a Vegeta, ni sus hermanas, por favor!" eran los ruegos de la chica, su intuición jamás se había equivocado, y deseaba que ésta vez fuera la excepción, en la Tierra, sabía conducirse y salir airosa, pero no estaba en la Tierra, estaba en un planeta extraño, con envidias y odios rodeándole a cada paso que daba "Por favor Kami, por favor que esté equivocada, te lo suplico". Bulma trabajaba día y noche en construirse una nave para poder huir de aquel planeta, no iba a ser la amante de nadie, no, ella nació para ser esposa, no amante, todo en secreto, nadie debía descubrirla, ahora ella estaba sola, sin Vegeta, sin Odette, sin su familia, por primera vez en su vida experimentó la más terrible soledad, siempre contó con sus amigos, sus padres, su novio, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese apoyo, pero ahora, ellos no estaban ahí para ayudarla, para alentarla, ella tenía que ser su propia amiga, debía ser valiente para poder salir de ahí "Nadie juega con Bulma Briefs Vegeta, nadie, y tu no lo harás sólo por ese tonto título de príncipe"

Así habían transcurrido ya 2 días desde que la Vegeta II despegó de Vejitasein, todo con una aparente, e intranquila calma, todo estaba bien… Demasiado bien.

A la mañana del tercer día, en la habitación de Bulma, entraron muchos guardias de modo sorpresivo, violento, derribando la puerta, Bulma despertó sobresaltada por aquel escándalo, se incorporó un poco sobre su cama para ver qué era lo que pasaba

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- Gritó Bulma bastante asustada. En eso, dos soldados saiyajin le tomaron por los brazos, con muy poca delicadeza. Por la puerta siguieron entrando más guardias, y de pronto, una figura conocida apareció.

-REY VEGETA, ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Guardias, enséñenle a esta miserable terrícola a no alzarle la voz al Gran Rey Vegeta

Uno de los guardias que la sostenían, sacó un artefacto del cinturón y tocó a Bulma en el abdomen con aquel pequeño objeto

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaba Bulma de dolor, aquel artefacto era para proporcionar descargas eléctricas bastante fuertes -¿Por qué?- preguntó bulma tratando de disimular lo lastimada que aún se sentía por aquella descarga

-Terrícola, quedas arrestada por alta traición a la corona- dijo el Rey

-¿Qué? ¡YO JAMAS HE TRAICIONADO A NADIE! ¡NUNCA TRAICIONÉ A SU REYNO NI TAMPOCO A VEGETA!

-¿No? ¿Te parece poco haber embrujado al príncipe heredero? ¿Ser la causa de la deshonra de la familia real? ¿Alejar al Príncipe heredero al Trono de sus obligaciones como futuro Rey?

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA, FUE VEGETA EL QUE ME TRAJO AQUÍ, NOSOTROS NOS AMAMOS, YO JAMAS LO EMBRUJE, SIMPLEMENTE PASARON LAS COSAS

-CALLA MALDITA INSOLENTE- abofeteando a Bulma, de modo "suave" para no matarla, pero vaya que le causó daño

-Por Alta Traición a la Familia Real de Vejitasein, queda arrestada la Terrícola conocida como Bulma Briefs, permanecerá encerrada en los calabozos situados debajo del sótano del palacio Real, hasta que se decida su sentencia.

-¡VEGETA SABRA DE ESTO!

-¿Crees que Vegeta hará algo por ti? JAJAJAJA, ¡QUE ESTUPIDA ERES! Él mismo me pidió arrestarte, ¿Porqué crees que se largó dejándote aquí sola a tu suerte? Nooo querida, esto no viene nada más de mí, mi hijo se dio cuenta del embrujo que le lanzaste, ¡MALDITA HECHICERA!

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Bulma en voz baja –¡VEGETA JAMAS HARÍA ESO!-

-Está bien, no me creas, como sea no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un ser tan inferior como tú. Pronto mi hijo se casará con la saiyajin más hermosa del reino, y será el Rey de todo el Imperio… Guardias, Muéstrenle a la señorita sus nuevas habitaciones.

Ante aquella orden del Rey, los Guardias que sostenían a Bulma, la sacaron violentamente de la cama, ataron sus manos por la espalda con unas esposas de energía dorada, y se la llevaron. Bulma iba hecha un mar de lágrimas, por lo que sucedía y además, por la traición del hombre que amaba "Kamisama, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Acaso es el castigo por haberme ido con quien esclavizó a los míos? Por favor Kami, No me dejes sola, no ahora ¡POR FAVOR!". Bulma caminó por los largos pasillos blancos con piso color rojo, con aquellos guardias que le sostenían, forzándola a caminar, a un ritmo al que ella simplemente, no estaba acostumbrada, y electrocutándola cada que alentaba el paso. "¡Maldito Vegeta! ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti desgraciado? Sólo jugaste conmigo, sólo fui tu diversión, tu puta, nada más, no fui nada en tu vida, y fuiste tan cobarde que no me lo pudiste decir a la cara, eres tan cobarde que no pudiste deshacerte de mí tu mismo, tenías que mandar a tu papi a humillarme de ésta manera, Vegeta eres un maldito!". Si, los pasillos se llenaron con sus lágrimas, con sus gritos de dolor, de impotencia, en su mente, sólo podía maldecir su suerte, maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió salir de su casa a ver el aterrizaje de los saiyajin "Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan impulsiva, si me hubiera quedado con mis padres, nada de esto habría pasado". Hubiera… tan común y tan patético mencionar el hubiera, lo que hubiera pasado… el hubiera no existe, sólo existen los actos, las decisiones, el hubiera, tan sólo es un recordatorio de las decisiones de las que nos arrepentimos cuando la consecuencia no es la esperada… hubiera, si sólo hubiera.

Continuaron caminando Bulma y sus 2 acompañantes, bajaron por 3 ascensores diferentes, cada uno bajaba hasta un determinado piso del palacio, finalmente, el tercero les llevó hasta el sótano. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y aunque no tardaron nada en abrirse, para Bulma, todo transcurría en cámara lenta, era como estar en la peor de sus pesadillas, para ella todo era, irreal, un muy mal sueño del que deseaba despertar pronto.

Las puertas se abrieron por fin, y aquel lugar estaba muy oscuro, lleno de polvo, uno de los guardias activó la luz, había varias cajas ahí, lleno de telarañas, polvo, se podían observar espejos, cuadros, muebles, archivos… Los guardias siguieron conduciendo a Bulma por aquel sótano sucio, lleno de cosas del pasado, tétrico y frío, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que abrieron con unas pesadas llaves. Al abrirse, aquella puerta dejó ver unas escaleras empedradas, sólo alumbradas por las luces del sótano. Un guardia activó un interruptor y las escaleras se iluminaron, los 3 comenzaron a bajar por ellas, daban vueltas, como en caracol, era bastante larga aquella escalinata, o por lo menos, eso sintió Bulma.

Llegaron por fin a un pasillo, a cada lado, ¿unas cuevas?, no, eran celdas, ¿sin reja?, la entrada de las celdas tenían forma de arco. Encaminaron a Bulma por aquel pasillo, las celdas estaban en su mayoría vacías, sólo unas pocas tenían ocupante, y en ellas, se veía que las rejas eran de energía para contener a cualquiera que intentara escaparse de ahí. Finalmente llegaron a la celda del fondo a la derecha, había un montón de telas a modo de cama, un lavabo, un inodoro, y una diminuta ventana en la parte superior del fondo. Los guardias le quitaron las esposas y la empujaron dentro, suave para no lastimarla… demasiado. Entonces activaron las rejas, que eran de una energía color verde.

Bulma se incorporó, adolorida por tantos maltratos, y corrió hacia la reja

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- tocó las rejas, se volvieron rojas en ese instante, Bulma cayó hacia atrás por el dolor, la energía con la que estaban generadas aquellas rejas le había quemado las manos al tocarlas, entonces, esas rejas de energía volvieron enseguida a su color verde original.

-Por Favor, por favor, se los suplico, sáquenme de aquí

Los guardias se le quedaron viendo –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, qué patética eres terrícola, me sorprende que siendo científico, no puedas imaginar que esas rejas queman a quien las toque- dijo uno de los guardias

-De aquí no saldrás viva humana… tal vez nos podamos divertir juntos ahora que estás aquí y que al príncipe le da igual- le dijo el otro guardia viéndola de un modo bastante lascivo y lujurioso

-¡JAMAS! ¿ME OYEN? ¡PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE DEJARLOS TOCARME!

-Como quieras, finalmente, aquí te pudrirás, Vámonos- ambos guardias se marcharon

Bulma siguió llorando desconsoladamente, el hombre que amaba, al que entregó su cuerpo, su vida, por quien dejó todo atrás, le había traicionado, le había roto el corazón "Vegeta, no mereces ninguna de mis lágrimas maldito cobarde, todo es tu culpa, todo ha sido por tu maldita culpa… eres un desgraciado, poco hombre, te odio Vegeta… no es cierto, te amo, te adoro, pero no más, no más Vegeta, mataré éste amor que te tengo, no te lo mereces… Yamcha, ¿dónde éstas?, ¿por qué tenías que engañarme con aquella burda güera de rancho?... ¡LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS! Terrícolas… Saiyajin… ¡Da lo mismo! De cualquier planeta, todos son iguales, unos desgraciados"

-No seas tonta, ¡nunca llores aquí! En el infierno los ruegos no son escuchados- dijo una voz femenina

-¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Bulma

-Fui yo- de la celda de enfrente, a la izquierda, se dejó ver una hembra, de aspecto humanoide, pero con piel azul cielo, y cabello rubio.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Tyra, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por creerle a un cobarde

-A nadie lo encierran por eso y menos aquí, dime, ¿qué hiciste?

-¡NADA! ¡YO NO HICE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Yo era una chica normal en la Tierra, era una científica muy respetada, de pronto llegaron los saiyajin y… vine con uno de ellos

-¿Acaso te metiste con un pez gordo?

Bulma quedó estupefacta por aquella pregunta -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por lo que dices

-¿y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿A qué te referías con que a nadie lo traen aquí por cualquier cosa?

-Aquí sólo venimos los presos políticos. Yo estoy aquí por tratar de liberar a mi planeta del Imperio de los Vegeta

-¿Acaso peleaste con ellos?

-No físicamente, hace muchos años nos esclavizaron, varios amigos míos, mi esposo y yo nos organizamos para formar un movimiento de liberación, habíamos reclutado ya a varios pero, alguien nos delató, mataron a muchos, y a otros nos arrestaron. Yo soy la única sobreviviente de todos ellos. Pero éste lugar es el infierno, te torturan, te violan, yo, sólo espero que me maten un día de éstos.

-¡Qué horrible!

-Los saiyajin son unos bastardos sin corazón, no les importa nada que no sea su maldito ego

-Si, ya me di cuenta

Y en esa prisión, tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos de todo, estaba Bulma, adolorida, resentida, sufriendo como jamás en su vida, llorando lo que jamás había llorado, por el hombre que pensó que le había traicionado, por las decisiones tomadas, por lo que tuvo que dejar atrás, Bulma Briefs, por primera vez, derrotada.

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 10 Keiza

**CAPITULO 10**

**Keiza**

Se encontraba Bulma en un lugar deshabitado, era como un pueblo fantasma, en medio de lo que parecía ser especie de calle principal, ella traía puesto un vestido de novia, ajustado del corsé, muy amplio de la falda y guantes al codo. Comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, había algunas cuantas edificaciones sencillas, todo en ruinas, parecía que alguna vez fueron casas aquellas construcciones. –¿Alguien puede escucharme? ¡HOLA!- "No parece haber nadie en éste lugar" pensó. Siguió avanzando, a su paso también podía encontrar algunas pertenencias, al parecer de quienes hayan habitado alguna vez ese lugar, se encontraba cosas como utensilios, ropa o pedazos de ropa "Que lugar tan triste", y si, todo estaba destruido, como si algún desastre muy fuerte hubiera borrado aquella civilización. Siguió avanzando por aquella calle, observando las viviendas, sintió pena por la gente a quien le haya ocurrido aquella desgracia. Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser la plaza principal, en el centro había un monumento, estaba fabricado con mármol, y a pesar de la destrucción que se podía observar alrededor, esto se encontraba en perfecto estado, el monumento había 3 personas encima del sol, los 3 con cola, "deben ser saiyajin", en el monumento 2 hombres, uno sosteniendo una lanza, el otro, sostenía un tridente, y por encima de ellos y en medio, una mujer de cabellos largos, en la cabeza una corona, en su mano izquierda una manzana, y en su mano derecha, sostenía un báculo, en la punta, tenía un símbolo que parecía ser… "¿es una estrella? No, no parece una estrella, es… son como… como si fueran 3 hojas (de planta) unidas, y un aro alrededor de las hojas". Bulma continuó observando aquel monumento, los hombres, ambos postrados ante aquella mujer del centro, como en señal de reverencia, pero viendo hacia arriba como encontrando el rostro de ella. Ambos hombres en su hombro derecho tenían el mismo símbolo que el báculo de aquella mujer. El saiyajin que sostenía la lanza, se veía más corpulento que el que sostenía el tridente, sin embargo, el del tridente tenía en su rostro una expresión más seria… "qué mirada tan fría, es como, la mirada de un juez que condena a muerte a un prisionero, el otro, su mirada está llena de pasión… es extraño". Bulma continuó observando el monumento, de un lado, de otro, el detalle de las estatuas era verdaderamente magnífico, cada rasgo, cada expresión "de no ser por el mármol, juraría que están vivos, ¡es asombroso! Ni siquiera en Roma hay estatuas con tanto detalle y cuidado como éstas". Finalmente, continuó su observación a la mujer, parte principal de la estatua, tenía un vestido de corte princesa, largo y se perdía en el sol que estaba debajo de los 3 saiyajin, "el vestido… pareciera que se mueve con el viento, y sin embargo es piedra, pero, los pliegues del vestido denotan movimiento" tocó el vestido de la saiyajin, y si, era piedra, mármol simplemente, "¡es asombroso!" pensó Bulma. Se fijo en el rostro de aquella mujer… le parecía algo familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde había visto ese rostro antes, "yo la conozco, pero, ¿de dónde? ¿en dónde he visto a ésta mujer?" siguió observando el rostro de ella, sus ojos eran cálidos y con la mirada hacia el horizonte, y en sus labios se esbozaba una discreta sonrisa.

Continuó observando aquel monumento de tan precisos detalles, dando vueltas alrededor, deteniéndose a ver más de cerca, y volvió a quedar de frente a aquella mujer, una ráfaga de viento sopló hacia un lado de Bulma y entonces, vió que las cabezas de las estatuas se movieron y la veían fijamente

-Las Profecías se cumplirán pronto, el rey sol se hará presente y en su descendencia el máximo orgullo de la raza- pronunciaron al unísono las 3 estatuas. Bulma quedó petrificada -¿qué? ¿cómo?- dijo Bulma, retrocedió 2 pasos, y entonces, comenzó a temblar, debido a esto, ella calló al suelo, y todo a su alrededor, la plaza, el monumento, las ruinas de aquella civilización, todo desapareció en un vacío negro.

Bulma estaba sola en aquel espacio oscuro, en el suelo por el terremoto que le había hecho perder el equilibrio, lentamente se incorporó -¿A dónde se fue todo? ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?- caminó unos 3 pasos, y ante ella había 3 figuras humanas… no, tenían cola, no podían ser humanos, pero, sólo se podía ver la silueta, ya que sus rostros estaban completamente en sombras, Bulma reconoció a aquellos personajes –Vegeta, Odette, Vilandra, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿qué pasó con la ciudad en ruinas?- preguntó, pero ellos se quedaron inmóviles -¿QUÉ LES PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTAN? AASH PARA SER DE LA REALEZA SON MUY GROSEROS!- aquellas 3 siluetas continuaron sin reacción alguna -¿qué sucede? ¿dónde estamos? ¿porqué no me dicen nada?- volvió a preguntar Bulma, nuevamente sin ninguna respuesta -¡COMO QUIERAN, NO LOS NECESITO, YO SOLA SALDRE DE ESTE HORRIBLE AGUJERO!- se dio la media vuelta y dio unos pocos pasos y volvieron las 3 siluetas enfrente de ella –AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ¿PERO QUE LES PASA? ¿POR QUÉ ME ASUSTAN DE ESE MODO?- nada -¡CONTESTEN!- nada. Bulma comenzó a sentirse desesperada por la actitud de aquellos 3, alzó su mirada hacia arriba, después bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Fué justo en ese momento, en que las 3 siluetas comenzaron a rodearla, levitaron, y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Bulma, la cual, sólo podía observarlos con extrañeza, y al mismo tiempo y sin ninguna razón aparente, con miedo, siguieron girando y comenzaron los 3 a hablar al mismo tiempo

-La calamidad se aproxima, se levantará sangre contra sangre, el fin de ésta era comenzará, cuidado con los demonios oscuros que nublarán el camino, el rey sol aparecerá y todo se renovará en un nuevo comienzo- dijeron aquellos 3 en un tono muy tétrico mientras seguían girando.

Bulma estaba muy angustiada -¿Quién es ese rey sol? ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Pronto aparecerá el Rey Sol acompañado de la Diosa y la Balanza- contestaron las 3 siluetas que seguían girando en el aire. Bulma sólo los observó y de pronto, en el aro que formaban ellos 3 en su giro, comenzó a emitirse una luz cegadora

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritó Bulma

-Bulma

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

-¡BULMA DESPIERTA O LOS GUARDIAS TE ESCUCHARAN!

Bulma en eso despertó en aquella prisión, muy agitada, sudando y gritando -¿eh? ¿qué? Sólo… sólo era un sueño- dijo aliviada por comprobar que todo eso tan extraño que vivió se trataba de un extraño sueño únicamente. Reaccionó entonces para ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta que, ahí estaba, en aquella celda fría con los barrotes de energía que quema a quien los toque, se incorporó para acercarse a la entrada de su celda y poder hablar con su nueva amiga –Creo que tuve una pesadilla…….. pero… fue tan… real

-No te culpo, en éste lugar no puedes tener más que pesadillas, ya me acostumbré a ellas

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Tyra?

-Pues, es difícil contar el tiempo cuando cambias de planeta, en el tiempo de mi planeta, serían unos 80 años, pero a como transcurre el tiempo aquí, sólo llevo 15 años encerrada en este infierno

-Es demasiado

-Yo sólo espero que pronto me asesinen, es peor estar vivo aquí que muerto

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! SEA COMO SEA, LO IMPORTANTE ES ESTAR VIVO, CUANDO HAY VIDA, HAY ESPERANZA, AÚN EN EL PEOR DE LOS MOMENTOS HAY ESPERANZA, JAMÁS DEBEMOS DESEAR LA MUERTE, ¿ME OISTE?

-Mmj! Ya quiero verte así después de unos días, los guardias vienen y se… divierten- acentuando extrañamente ésta palabra –con nosotros… tu eres linda Bulma, y aquí, créeme que eso no es bueno, en realidad, tu belleza será tu condena querida

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bulma con temor en su voz

-Bien que me entendiste, pero te daré un consejo, cuando eso pase, que inevitablemente ocurrirá, aíslate, bloquéate por completo, viaja mentalmente, esos malditos tal vez podrán poseer tu cuerpo, pero tu alma, tu espíritu, eso jamás permitas que lo destruyan, o entonces serás un muerto viviente igual que yo

-JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE NADIE ME TOQUE!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Molerlos a golpes acaso? Jajaja, por favor

-No lo sé, pero ellos no van a tocarme, él no lo permitirá, Ve……..- se quedó callada, casi teniendo que morderse la lengua para no pronunciar su nombre

-¿? ¿quién?

-no…….. nadie…… alguien que no debí conocer nunca

-como sea, si estás en éste lugar, es porque ya no existes, en ésta cárcel no tienes derechos, no eres nada ni nadie, al menos los presos de otras prisiones, pueden acceder a un juicio, qué tan imparcial sea… imagínate, pero al menos, hay la posibilidad de un juicio, aquí, sólo puedes esperar la muerte.

-Pronto saldremos de aquí Tyra, te lo prometo

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir Bulma

-No sé cómo aún pero, voy a sacarnos de aquí, de algún modo, saldremos de éste infierno, ¡LA BELLA E INTELIGENTE BULMA BRIEFS JAMAS SE RINDE!

-Sólo espero que no logren quebrantar tu espíritu, sería una gran desgracia

Bulma no pudo más que quedarse callada con la mirada húmeda ante esas palabras de su amiga, le pesaba ver a alguien sin más esperanza más que la muerte, con tanto pesimismo, simplemente no lo podía entender, ella siempre fue muy vivaz, con tanta alegría y esperanza por la vida, aún encontrándose en esa cárcel, tenía la esperanza de encontrar el modo de salir, se recargó en una de las paredes de aquella celda, y abrazó sus piernas, se quedó simplemente observando el cielo rojo de Vejitasein a través de aquella pequeña ventana que había en el fondo de su celda, pensando en cómo poder salir de ese lugar, y también cómo llevarse con ella a Tyra, no soportaba verla así, tan derrotista, tan… vacía.

-EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR DE VEJITASEIN-

Se veía por las calles caminar a un encapuchado de gris, no se podía observar su rostro, y en realidad, nadie le prestó mayor importancia a aquel personaje, alto, incluso muchos llegaron a pensar que pudiera tratarse de el sirviente de alguien, ¿qué importaba quién era realmente? Si, nadie le dio importancia a aquel encapuchado, nadie se imaginaba que aquel ser que algunos prejuzgaron como insignificante, iba a cambiar el destino de todo el planeta Vegeta.

Aquel encapuchado caminaba de una calle a otra, en zigzag, como queriendo ocultarse para que nadie le siguiera, cuidando siempre si alguien venía detrás de él. Finalmente llegó a una casa, ésta era blanca, de tamaño, pues, no era exactamente una mansión (o lo que equivaldría a una mansión en Vejitasein), pero si era una casa amplia, de ventanas ovaladas cuyos cristales sobresalían como tipo domos y se veía que era de 2 plantas. El encapuchado tocó a la puerta. Tras un breve instante, la puerta de aquella casa se abrió, dejando entrar a aquel hombre misterioso.

-Por fin llegas- Dijo una mujer, bastante bella, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, negro, ojos azabache, pestañas largas, piel blanca y lozana, labios carnosos, tenía puesto una especie de leotardo color arena, botas y guantes blancos, y su armadura era color negro con tirante a un solo hombro (igual a la que utiliza Selipa en la película de Bardock).

-Tuve que asegurarme que nadie me siguiera, como sea, tu espera ha valido la pena porque te traigo muy buenas noticias

-¿Qué noticias?

-Pues, que te prepares porque ahorita mismo tú y yo vamos a ir a palacio a hablar con el Rey

-¿y para qué vamos a hablar con el Rey? ¿Acaso sucede algo?

-pues algo sin importancia, simplemente te llevo a ver a tu futuro suegro

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó aquella mujer con los ojos salidos y la boca abierta ante aquella afirmación

-Ya me oíste, ahora vámonos

Aquella mujer subió velozmente las escaleras de su casa, llegó a un pasillo, no muy grande, había 4 puertas de dormitorios, entró en la que estaba hasta el fondo. Su habitación, digamos que no estaba mal, tenía una cama grande con muchas almohadas, un pequeño sillón, espejo, un pequeño armario, un balcón, una mesa de noche junto a la cama con una linda lámpara color blanca cuyo foco era en forma de huevo, y tenía una cómoda, y de ahí, de uno de los cajones sacó un lápiz labial rojo, se dirigió hacia su espejo, éste era de cuerpo entero, de forma ovalada con marco metálico y estaba colgado en la pared, se aplicó el labial tan rápido como pudo para que quedara perfecto, regresó éste al cajón de donde lo había sacado y encima de la cómoda, sacó una botella de perfume, era esférico y de color púrpura, tomó el perfume y se lo aplicó, en el pecho, a su lado derecho del cuello, su lado izquierdo, y finalmente en cada muñeca, tapó el perfume y volvió a acomodarlo en su lugar, y salió de su habitación para bajar velozmente la escalera y volvió junto con aquel hombre que había dejado en la sala.

-Te tardaste

-Así somos las mujeres, ahora dime ¿Cómo está que iré a conocer a mi querido suegro?

-Pues querida, la suerte nos está sonriendo a ambos, yo estoy comprometido con la idiota, ups, perdón, sagrada emperatriz

-¿QUÉ? ¿CON LA SAGRADA?

-Fue lo que dije ¿No? Deja de preguntar estupideces. En fin, como te iba diciendo, yo estoy comprometido con la maldita esa, y tú querida, si eres inteligente como te he enseñado a serlo, te comprometerás y casarás con el idiota del príncipe

-waaaaaw, yo, ¡PRINCESA DEL IMPERIO DE VEGITASEIN!- pronunció aquellas palabras con un brillo de avaricia en su mirada

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡PERO QUE CONFORMISTA ERES! ¡JAMÁS HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE TE CONFORMARAS CON SER LA PRINCESA CONSORTE!

-Pues eso es lo que seremos ambos, es lo único a lo que se puede acceder por matrimonio- dijo la muchacha con algo de ira en sus palabras

-tntntntntntntnt (no encontré como "escribir" el sonido de negación que se hace con la lengua detrás de los dientes en el paladar superior, que se parece un poco al sonido de un beso, obvio, no es un beso) mis planes no es ser el "damo de compañía" de ninguna maldita engreída con ínfulas de diosa

-¿Entonces?

-Pues, tendré que ver cómo la enamoro, y cuando la tenga comiendo de mi mano, ella, que es la máxima autoridad por su carácter divino, me convertirá en Rey

-¡OYEME! SI HACES ESO ENTONCES ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS QUEDO YO? ¿PIENSAS ACASO DEJARME COMO UNA PRINCESA SIN NINGUN PODER NI PRIVILEGIO O QUE? Al menos con Vegeta como rey yo soy la princesa consorte y tienes cierto rango en el imperio

-¡HAY PERO SI SERAS IDIOTA! ¡TENGO PLANEADO ACABAR CON TODA ESA MALDITA FAMILIA! Y en gran parte, yo no tendré que hacer mucho, al menos no físicamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo sé mi cuento

-De todos modos, si matas a Vegeta, yo quedo sólo como viuda, pero sigo sin nada

-Bueno, te quedarás sin nada… a menos, que quieras ser mi Reina cuando todos los vegeta estén pudriéndose en el infierno

-¡mmmmmm! Me agrada la idea

-¿Ves que nunca me he olvidado de ti querida sobrina?

-¡Ja! Ni siquiera soy tu sobrina de verdad, tu hermana se casó con mi padre y ya.

-Lo sé querida, y eso lo he tenido muy en claro desde- se acercó a ella, pasó a su lado y se puso detrás de ella, acercó su rostro al oído de ella y pegó su cuerpo, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura –que te vi por primera vez cuando tenías 11 años- lamió la oreja de ella, lo cual provocó que se estremeciera y moviera su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un suspiro. Él correspondió ese gesto besándole el cuello –Si, me pareciste hermosa aún siendo tan joven, poco después tu padre y mi hermana murieron en aquel fatal accidente de los rebeldes, y me hice cargo de ti mi niña

-si, ahhhh- gemía y suspiraba de placer ante los besos y caricias que le propinaba aquel sujeto –contigo me hice mujer

-No empieces a ponerte cursi- detuvo en ese momento sus caricias y besos, se separó de ella y avanzó hacia la puerta –ahora vámonos, no hagamos esperar a tu futuro suegro-

-¡YA VOY!- dijo esto con algo de enojo y frustración, aquel hombre había logrado excitarle y de repente paró en seco, eso no le gustaba. Caminaron por algunas calles, buscando un lugar donde nadie les viera, y cuando se encontraron en una calle totalmente vacía, emprendieron el vuelo rumbo al palacio.

Finalmente llegaron y aterrizaron en palacio en una terraza con piso color rojo, la terraza más bien era una especie como de puente que comunicaba una sección del palacio con otra. Entraron, la chica estaba maravillada del lugar, como niño pequeño en una juguetería, observando el piso, las paredes, la vista que se observaba por las ventanas, los cuadros. Continuaron caminando hasta que el hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta y accionó un botón, era un ascensor, el cual después de un instante breve, se abrió, ambos sujetos entraron, el hombre indicó el nivel al que se dirigían, y finalmente la puerta se cerró.

El ascensor en su interior los muros eran espejos, con un tubo de oro justo en medio para descansar las manos. Era bastante amplio, como del tamaño de una pequeña habitación, tenía una pequeña mesa (como las de las cafeterías) con una esfera a modo de florero en el centro, la esfera portaba una extraña flor de tallo café, la flor era como un bulbo, de color verde neón. Y había también una jarra de agua con 5 vasos, todo de cristal, y estaban en una bandeja de plata pura. En el suelo la alfombra era dorada con el escudo de la Casa Real de Vejitasein, y en el techo, el símbolo de los dioses. Arriba de la puerta del ascensor, los típicos números de los pisos que se encienden cuando los recorre el elevador. Finalmente éste se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y ambos ocupantes salieron. Caminaron por 3 pasillos más hasta llegar ante una gran puerta roja custodiada por 2 guardias, uno a cada lado, el hombre se dirigió a uno de los guardias.

-Debo hablar en privado con su Majestad el Gran Rey Vegeta, pero debe ser en su oficina, dile que he cumplido sus órdenes

-Enseguida le notifico Lord Kaleb- entró el guardia a la sala del trono, no cruzó por el pasillo principal, claro que no, el no era nadie para hacer eso, así que por uno de los costados, detrás de los miembros de la corte, se dirigió hasta el Rey el cual estaba sentado en su trono, subió la escalinata por la parte de más atrás, y discretamente se dirigió al monarca –Majestad, Lord Kaleb está aquí y pide verlo en su oficina, dice que ha cumplido con sus órdenes

-Perfecto, dile que pase a mi oficina

-¡Si Majestad!- el guardia regresó corriendo a la entrada donde Kaleb esperaba respuesta del rey. Y al mismo tiempo el Rey se dirigió a su despacho.

-Lord Kaleb, el rey le espera en su oficina

Kaleb y la muchacha se dirigieron hacia un pasillo que se encontraba hacia su derecha, caminaron un poco, y justo detrás de una estatua de Dagda, tocó un punto en específico en la pared y ésta se abrió. Ambos entraron por ahí, y había un pequeño pasillo más, y finalmente, se abrió la puerta del estudio del rey.

-Ya era hora Kaleb- dijo el Rey –dime ¿a qué has venido?

-Gran Rey Vegeta, le presento a mi sobrina, Keiza, ella será la esposa perfecta para el Príncipe

La chica en eso se arrodillo con el puño en el corazón y la cabeza baja como reverencia al Rey

-Levántate- le ordenó el rey a la muchacha. Ella se levantó –Mmmmm, bien Kaleb, como siempre, no has fallado en tus encomiendas, si, es hermosa, pero ahora veamos lo más importante- el Rey tomó su rastreador, el cual estaba sobre su escritorio, se lo puso y lo activó. Los números comenzaron a moverse, hasta que finalmente se quedaron quietos. –pues, ok, no está mal, tal vez ya estoy muy acostumbrado a ver el poder de mis hijas que es enorme, y por eso no me sorprende ninguna otra hembra pero, tu poder es aceptable muchacha, y dime, ¿qué experiencias tienes en batalla?

Keiza se tragó el coraje que sintió por aquel desplante hacia su poder de pelea, "maldito, cómo que aceptable, si soy la hembra más fuerte de todas" –Pues, participo activamente en el escuadrón dedicado a la purga de planetas

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¡KALEB, BIEN SABES QUE EL ESCUADRON DE PURGA ES SECRETO DE ESTADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA MIS HIJOS DEBEN SABER SU EXISTENCIA MÁS QUE YO!

-Lo sé majestad, pero descuide, Keiza sabe muy bien que eso debe mantenerlo en secreto, incluso, que debe abandonar su escuadrón desde ahora

"¿Qué?" pensó la chica ante las palabras de su tío

-Eso espero Kaleb. Bien muchacha, si es así, tu serás la esposa de mi hijo Vegeta, y cuando esto suceda te convertirás en la Princesa Consorte de Vejitasein.

-Oh su majestad, será un honor para mí servir al Imperio y a usted como esposa del Príncipe

-Lo sé, Kaleb, trae el vino más fino que tengo en el frigobar y 3 copas, debemos celebrar

-Si su majestad- Kaleb se dirigió a una vitrina por 3 copas, y del frigobar sacó una botella, era pequeña y transparente, pero no era vidrio, la botella era hecha de diamante y contenía un vino color dorado en su interior.

-Perfecto Kaleb

El saiyajin noble sirvió el vino en las 3 copas

-Brindemos, por el compromiso de ustedes 2, Kaleb, tu con mi hija Vilandra, y Keiza, con mi hijo Vegeta- los 3 chocaron sus copas y bebieron el vino

-Majestad, ¿y la princesa Odette?

Kaleb le lanzó una mirada asesina a su sobrina por la impertinencia de ella

-No había pensado en ella, finalmente será la reina, pero, ya le encontraré un buen marido así como hice con mis otros hijos.

-Usted siempre tan sabio majestad, la decisión que tome, no tengo la menor duda que será la mejor y la más acertada- dijo Kaleb

Los 3 siguieron otro rato más en aquella oficina brindando y planeando las vidas de todos y después cada quien volvió a sus asuntos.

-EN LA BIBLIOTECA DEL PALACIO-

-Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí

-¡Zorn! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! Desde que te asignaron como canciller en el Planeta Namekusei, no te he vuelto a ver, ¡qué gusto!- ella se acercó a el, y le abrazó, feliz por aquel encuentro

-Desde que mi esposa murió… Brássica… debí alejarme de ti, no puedo traicionar a mi Rey y al imperio con lo que siento por ti

-Zorn, ya supera eso por favor, eres como mi hermano, crecimos juntos, estudiamos juntos, ya por favor, yo, amo a Vegeta, es el padre de mis hijos

-Lo sé, sabes que jamás me atreveré a traicionar al Rey con tan abominable acto, perdona por mencionar mis sentimientos

-Zorn, ya encontrarás una buena mujer y la amarás, yo solo soy un recuerdo de juventud

-Sabes que eres más que eso para mi Brássica

-A todo esto, ¿qué haces en Vejitasein?

-Vengo para la convención de Cancilleres

-¿Acaso no te dijeron?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, Vegeta envió a nuestros hijos a una misión al planeta Tatooine, y la reunión se ha retrasado unas cuantas semanas.

-Ohhhh, bueno, pasaré aquí unos días más yo creo, la verdad no, no recibí la notificación

-Como sea, me alegro mucho de verte

-Por cierto, ¿siempre cuándo serán las bodas de la sagrada y la del príncipe?

-Si ni siquiera están comprometidos con nadie, ¿cómo crees que se casarán?

-Tenía entendido que la Sagrada estaba comprometida con Lord Kaleb

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE CON KALEB?

-Pensé que ya sabías

-Nadie me dijo nada… Esto seguro viene de Vegeta, si Vilandra se quisiera casar con Kaleb yo lo sabría, estoy segura que mi esposo la está forzando a ese matrimonio- Zorn le interrumpió

-Tal y como lo hizo contigo

-Ésa…. Esa es historia antigua Zorn

-A ti te venció en batalla y te forzó a casarte con él, ¿acaso te sorprende que haga lo mismo con tus hijos?

-¡BASTA ZORN! … Admito que así fue al principio, yo no quería casarme con nadie, pero, aprendí a amar a Vegeta, formamos una familia, y él ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto más sabio, más razonable, es un mejor hombre

-No sabes cómo me duele oírte hablar así de alguien más

-Ya Zorn, deja eso

-Está bien, como sea, tengo que irme- le abrazó y la besó en la mejilla –Luego nos vemos….. Su Majestad- haciendo una reverencia al mencionar el título de ella

-Nos vemos, y sabes que odio las reverencias

Mientras caminaba a la distancia –¡Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado! Jajajajaja

-Jajajajajajaja- "Zorn, a mi también me duele que sientas todo eso por mí, eres como un hermano, jamás podré verte como nada más, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame realmente y te haga feliz" Continuó la reina con aquellos libros que solía devorar, siempre ansiosa de más y más conocimiento.

-UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES-

Bulma estaba en su celda, contemplando el cielo como acostumbraba, intentando pensar en cómo salir de ahí. Cuando oyó unos ruidos que la desconcertaron, en primera instancia, se sobresaltó pero, no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bulma se dirigió hacia la entrada de su celda, y vio la de su amiga Tyra con 2 saiyajin con ella, violándola

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-¡MALDITOS! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡TYRA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Bulma lloraba, de rabia, de impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amiga, de miedo, tanto por que no fueran a lastimar a Tyra, como por ella misma "¿y si después vienen conmigo? ¡No kamisama por favor! …. Pero ¡qué egoísta soy! A ella la violan y yo sólo temo por mi" pensaba Bulma

-Aggghh si, toma esto zorra

-¿Te gusta? Siiiiiiii, sé que esto te gusta

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tyra no podía más que gritar, trataba de bloquearse mentalmente pero, aquellos eran unos salvajes, cada que le penetraban, era muy doloroso, ya que estaba seca, y obviamente aquellos no tenían la delicadeza de excitarla para que no le resultase tan molesta aquella situación.

-¡YA DÉJENLA POR FAVOR! ¡SUÉLTENLA!- Les gritaba Bulma llorando, horrorizada ante aquella escena.

Cuando terminaron de aquella violación, los 2 saiyajin se retiraron de la cárcel. Tyra se encontraba tumbada en el suelo.

-TYRA, TYRA, ¿ESTAS BIEN-

Nada

-TYRA, ¡CONTÉSTAME!

Ella se empezó a mover, despertó, la visión al principio fue nublada, después, todo comenzó a aclararse, débilmente se incorporó, pero, sólo quedó sentada en el suelo y recargó su espalda y cabeza en la pared, se sintió incómoda de sus partes íntimas "Esos malditos, otra vez… otra vez hicieron de mí lo que quisieron"

-¿TYRA ESTÁS BIEN?

Disimulando su rabia, su tristeza, y el dolor emocional y físico –Si, después de tantos años ya me acostumbré a que me hagan esto, aunque esos malditos monos no son nada tiernos…. Sólo espero no haber quedado embarazada otra vez- De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, pero siempre disimulando, ¿qué más le quedaba?

-¿Cómo que embarazada de nuevo? ¿has tenido hijos?

-No, y me alegro, me ha dado tanto asco cada que me han embarazado esos malditos.

-Pero si te han embarazado, ¿dónde están tus hijos?

-Muertos. Los saiyajin al parecer no se pueden mezclar con otra raza, la sangre no es compatible yo supongo. Cada que he quedado preñada siempre resulta en aborto… y mejor, no soportaría tener los hijos de esos malditos

"¿O sea que nunca podré tener un hijo con Vegeta? ….. ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Si por el muy desgraciado es que estoy en esto!" pensó Bulma

Pasaron unos días más. Una noche, muy, muy tarde, la puerta principal de la cárcel se abrió, y un guardia se dirigió justo a la celda de Bulma

-¡DESPIERTA TERRICOLA!

-¿qué quiere?

El guardia desactivó las rejas –Ven conmigo- entró y agarró a Bulma de un brazo forzándola a levantarse del montón de mantas que hacían de cama

-¡OYE, SUÉLTAME, ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!

Al saiyajin no le importaron las palabras de Bulma, la cual sólo se retorcía, tratándo inútilmente de librarse del agarre. La encaminó hasta la entrada, y subió por las escaleras que hacía días había bajado para llegar a esa prisión, llegó hasta el sótano del Palacio, y sin mucha delicadeza, el guardia le soltó.

-Déjanos Solos

-Si Majestad- El guardia se retiro

-¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Tan insolente y altanera como siempre, ya veo que el encierro no te ha servido de nada terrícola

-Mi nombre es Bulma, y no tengo porqué tratarlo mejor, usted no ha sido nada gentil conmigo

-No vengo a pelear terrícola, en realidad, vine a… darte esto- El rey le dio un sobre a Bulma, era muy lindo, de papel suave, color aperlado y bordes en hilo de oro

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Ábrelo! Anda, lee lo que contiene- esbozando una sonrisa de maldad

Bulma sacó del sobre una nota, en un papel tipo pergamino antiguo que decía lo siguiente

_Sus Majestades, el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brásica, así como su Sagrada Majestad la Emperatriz Vilandra, se complacen en invitarle a la celebración del compromiso matrimonial de Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Vegeta y la Señorita Keiza. _

Bulma sintió su corazón quebrarse al leer esto, incluso, se le resbaló de las manos, se sintió, trabada, de tristeza, un dolor demasiado profundo "¿cómo pudiste jugar conmigo Vegeta?"

-Bueno terrícola, sólo quería que estuvieras enterada, ahora- accionó el comunicador de su rastreador –Guardia, ven aquí

_-Si majestad- _El guardia llegó hasta donde estaban el Rey y Bulma –A sus órdenes, Gran Rey Vegeta-

-Lleva a la terrícola de vuelta a su celda

-ENSEGUIDA MAJESTAD- el guardia tomó nuevamente a Bulma de un brazo, para llevarla nuevamente a su celda

Bulma iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dolida por aquella invitación "Sólo fui su juguete, no fui nada para el… Kamisama ¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara de él? Yo, aquí sufriendo en esta fría y espantosa prisión con esas extrañas pesadillas, y el, a punto de casarse"

El guardia empujó a Bulma a su celda y activó las rejas, pese a la falta de cuidado del saiyajin, era tanto el dolor que sentía Bulma en ése momento, que no le importó ni tantito ese mal trato, cayó de rodillas, y lloró en silencio, con ese nudo en la garganta, ese vacío devastador, que duele horriblemente cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida, Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, mientras veía al cielo por la ventanita "Te olvidaré Vegeta, ¡JURO QUE TE OLVIDARÉ!" Continuó llorando por un largo rato más, hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció, quedando profundamente dormida.

-Continuará-


	14. Amo del silencio, esclavo de lo q dices

_A todos, mil gracias por sus reviews, no me había dado cuenta también, que tenía bloqueada la opción para reviews anónimos, ya la habilité para quienes lean la historia, me dejen una firmita por ahí…. Si gustan claro. Besos!_

**ADVERTENCIA:** Hay un lemon, si voy a cuidar q no raye en lo porno como pasó con el original del capítulo 7, pero si hay una escena de un tema bastante fuerte como lo es la pedofilia, el abuso sexual, estupro, etc. Aclarado el asunto, a proceder con el capítulo.

**CAPITULO 11**

**SOMOS AMOS DE NUESTRO SILENCIO Y ESCLAVOS DE LO QUE DECIMOS**

Un bello paisaje desértico, a la izquierda un pequeño domo blanco se asoma… en realidad es la entrada a una vivienda. Justo a la hora del atardecer cielo anaranjado, el enorme sol Tatoo I poniéndose al horizonte, la enorme pradera de arena a lo lejos, dorada por el efecto del sol, las ondas de la misma y su movimiento a cada pequeño soplo del viento, a lo lejos unas pequeñas montañas que, parecía que en ellas se estaba escondiendo el sol de aquella tarde, y en el firmamento que ya había quedado oscuro, millones de estrellas adornando la oscuridad de la noche. 2 escenas al mismo tiempo se desarrollan exactamente al mismo tiempo en este bello escenario.

_PRIMERA ESCENA_

*****************DETRÁS DE LAS MONTAÑAS QUE ESTAN AL HORIZONTE*****************

Una parejita abrazándose, besándose, observando aquel sencillo, pero hermoso espectáculo natural.

-Es extraño- dijo él

-¿qué?

-No me has pedido discreción a pesar de que tus hermanos están a pocos km's de distancia

-Verás que, últimamente no me interesa si ellos nos descubren. Vegeta tiene a su concubina y no la esconde. Vili, yo sé que ella no dejará que mi padre la case con Kaleb. ¿Por qué tendría yo que seguir escondiéndome?

-Jajajajajajajaajajaja

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-El modo en que llamas a la sagrada

Sonrojada –bueno… este… pues… es mi… mi hermana… y somos gemelas

Raditz le dio un dulce beso en los labios –pero tú eres más hermosa- otro beso en los labios –Odette- en la barbilla –Mi Odette- en el cuello –mi princesa

-¡Detente Raditz!

-¿por qué?

-Yo no… nunca… no es correcto Raditz

-¿y porqué no sería correcto? ¿por la costumbre de la virginidad de las princesas? ¡Son tonterías! Nadie estará examinándote en tu noche de bodas y- con voz pícara –yo no diré que estuvimos juntos antes de casarnos-

-¿Y de dónde sacas tu que YO pienso casarme contigo eh?- dijo esto mientras se levantaba, cruzaba los brazos, separaba las piernas y ponía cara de orgullo… típico de los Vegeta

-A que ya no me quiero esconder, no hacemos nada malo Odette, nos amamos, y te quiero como mi esposa.

-Tendrás que convencer a mi padre

-Me enfrentaré a los Dioses si es necesario, eso no importa- puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercó su cuerpo –eres la hembra que quiero para mí- la besó suave, otro beso pequeño, y un beso profundo de ambos saiyajin, las manos de ella alrededor del cuello de él, las manos de el en la espalda baja de ella (ojo, no en el trasero eh), cuando de pronto escucharon un estruendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Raditz

-Un ataque con energía- dijo mientras se despegó de él y emprendiendo vuelo de regreso a aquella casa que se describe al inicio del capítulo. Raditz le siguió en el vuelo.

_SEGUNDA ESCENA_

**************DEL OTRO LADO DE LAS MONTAÑAS, JUNTO A AQUELLA VIVIENDA***********

Se encontraba Vegeta observando al horizonte, a un costado de aquella vivienda en forma de domo, sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba aquel atardecer.

"No sé porqué tengo esta extraña sensación que me inquieta… Me afectaron las palabras de Bulma, es cierto, aunque, también se inquieta por tonterías, ¡Mujer escandalosa! Jamás me he permitido sentir nada por nadie, eso…. Eso fue lo que me inculcaron…

_FLASH BACK_

Se encontraba el Rey Vegeta caminando por un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de la familia real, era de noche, y se disponía a ir a sus aposentos a descansar. Caminando por ese pasillo, había otro que lo atravesaba de modo perpendicular, al irse acercando a esa zona de cruce, pudo escuchar unos sollozos, apresuró el paso para ver de dónde provenía aquel ruido, no lo quería admitir, estaba preocupado, su esposa estaba embarazada por segunda vez, y si el embarazo saiyajin ya de por si era riesgoso, éste era un embarazo gemelo. Llegó a la zona de cruce y el sollozo fue más audible, pero el pasillo perpendicular estaba aparentemente vacío, oscuro en su totalidad pero, detrás de un enorme jarrón, se apreciaba una pequeña sombra, el rey se fue acercando para comprobar que de ahí venían esos sollozos.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

-Padre- dijo sorprendido un Vegeta de 3 añitos con los ojos llorosos

-¿Me quieres decir porqué el llanto? ¿acaso no eres un príncipe? ¿no eres un guerrero saiyajin?

-S si

-¿ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS LLORAS?

-e.. e… esque mi mamá

Esas palabras de su hijo llorando le causó preocupación -¡HABLA YA! ¿QUÉ PASA CON TU MADRE?

-Es… que… ya no está conmigo como antes

El rey se sintió aliviado al ver que no le sucedía nada a su esposa, y a la vez sintió furia con el chibi por haberle preocupado -¿Y POR ESO ES QUE ESTAS LLORANDO COMO MARICA?

-Yo… padre…

-¡DEJA AHORA MISMO DE LLORAR! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ERES UN SAIYAJIN, Y NO CUALQUIERA, ¡NO!, TU ERES EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, ALGUN DIA SERÁS EL REY Y POR LO TANTO, NO DEBES, ¡ÓYEME BIEN!, NO DEBES PERMITIRTE, JAMÁS, TENER Y MUCHO MENOS DEMOSTRAR DEBILIDAD ALGUNA

El pequeño se levantó, secó sus lágrimas -¡SI PADRE! ¡TE JURO QUE NO VOY A SER DEBIL NUNCA EN MI VIDA!

-Así me gusta hijo, ahora ve a tu habitación, mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano conmigo

-¡Si padre!- el chibi corrió hacia el pasillo por donde hasta hace unos momentos iba caminando el rey

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Padre, tanto que me enseñaste a no sentir nada por nadie, incluso querías que no sintiera nada por mi madre y hermanas, ni por ti, siempre lo decías, 'Vegeta, los sentimientos te hacen débil, destiérralos de ti', quisiste que yo fuera frío como el hielo, quisiste que fuera como tú, cruel y que no te importa nada, pero no, no soy como tú Rey Vegeta, soy mejor que tú, te desobedecí por que sí, si siento padre, y si quiero a mi madre, quiero a mis hermanas, y ahora me doy cuenta que Bulma, esa mujer vulgar me importa demasiado"

-Vegeta- dijo una voz femenina

-¿qué quieres Vili?

-¿Qué te sucede? Jamás me has llamado "Vili", siempre regañas a Odette por llamarme de ese modo, "tan cursi" – con sarcasmo en la voz -¿acaso mi orgulloso hermano príncipe de los saiyajin se ha vuelto cursi? – burlándose

-¡Deja de molestar!, ¿acaso no puedo llamarle a mi hermana como yo quiera?

-jajajajajajaja, no seas tan cascarrabias

-Y a todo esto tú también estás demasiado relajada, ¿Acaso ya te alegra tu boda con Kaleb?- dijo con ironía

-¿Por qué tenías que recordarme ese odioso detallito?

-Soy tu hermano, es mi trabajo molestarte

-Cierto. Ya enserio, ¿en qué pensabas? Te vi nostálgico

-¿me estabas espiando?

-No, salí de esta casa y te vi contemplar el horizonte, y como te conozco, sé que estabas pensando… ¿en qué? ¿en la terrícola?

-¡QUE SEAS LA REENCARNACION DE LA DIOSA NO TE DA DERECHO A METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS!- gruñó el príncipe totalmente rojo de pena

-Tranquilo, finalmente, somos dueños de nuestros silencios, esclavos de lo que decimos

-¿Más palabrerías de tus libros divinos?

-algo así

-Vilandra, ¿Es realmente forzoso que nos casemos nosotros 3?

-No hay nada que indique que sea un deber realmente, es solo que todos nuestros ancestros así lo han hecho a esas edades, y se hizo costumbre, pero no es ley

-¡ENTONCES NO NOS PUEDEN OBLIGAR!

-Exacto- dijo ella con un brillo de victoria en los ojos –Regresando a Vejitasein me desharé de ese compromiso con Kaleb

-¿Puedes hacer que el viejo deje de fastidiarnos?

-Soy la emperatriz, y créeme, haré valer mi posición aunque tenga que pisar a mi padre

-Pues cuenta conmigo, estoy harto de sus tonterías

-Y si quieres bendigo tu unión con la terrícola esa

-¿De verdad?...- dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir –EH… ¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA hay hermano, ¡caes tú solito! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡YA DEJA DE REIRTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- decía el príncipe totalmente rojo como un tomate y furioso consigo mismo por haber caído en ese juego de palabras tan inocentemente, o tan tontamente si lo vemos desde su punto de vista

-El orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajin, nuestro futuro Rey…. Enamorado de una terrícola… ¡waw! Si me lo contara alguien, te juro que no lo creería

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡YO JAMÁS COMETERÍA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!

-Hablando en serio, es lo que me preocupa, hay una profecía… una parte es… insólita… la otra… para serte honesta… me preocupa el nivel de realidad

-¿A qué te refieres?- justo en eso un pequeño rayo láser pasó justo junto a ellos, haciendo que se quemara levemente la pared de aquella casa. Ambos hermanos voltearon hacia la dirección de donde vino ese rayo.

-Nativos de Tatooine acercándose… creo que el hut ese con quien negociaste… ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo Vilandra

-¿Java the Hut?

-Dijo que eran moradores de arenas, y tenía razón, son bastante ariscos

-Y muy estúpidos, ¡Ja!, ¿de verdad creen poder atacarnos con esas armas tan… simples?- dijo el príncipe arqueando una ceja y alzando su mano, dispuesto a liquidar a aquellas criaturas

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Yo me encargo

-Está bien, diviértete con ellos

Vilandra levito unos metros en el aire, para entonces volar en dirección a los moradores de las arenas, ellos se aproximaban en lo que parecían ser moto-jets, disparando rifles de rayos láser. Voló la emperatriz a gran velocidad con su puño derecho extendido, rápidamente llegó hasta ellos, golpeó al que estaba en la punta de aquel convoy, derribándolo, luego otro, otro, otro, uno más, y al último. Aquellas criaturas estaban en el suelo, mientras que, al ya no contar con piloto a bordo, aquellas moto-jets se descontrolaron, estrellándose entre sí cerca de donde Vegeta.

Llegó Odette a donde Vegeta, el cual estaba observando a Vilandra con los moradores de las arenas en su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ceja arqueada. A los pocos segundos llegó Raditz también.

-Vegeta ¿qué pasó aquí? Escuchamos una explosión

-Vilandra divirtiéndose con esos insectos de allá- movió su cabeza como apuntando la dirección donde la emperatriz se encontraba –y la explosión fueron los vehículos estrellados que piloteaban aquellas sabandijas

-¡Pues no dejaré que se lleve toda la diversión ella sola!- acto seguido despegó y voló hasta donde su hermana

-¿usted no piensa ir alteza?- preguntó Raditz

-No, que ellas se diviertan, ¡par de mocosas!... por cierto Raditz… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAN TÚ Y MI HERMANA JUNTOS?

-eh… eh… pues…. Nosotros… yo… vi que…. La princesa…. Ella… salió…. Si…. Salió y entonces… yo decidí…. ¡acompañarla!... ¡Si! Yo la acompañé por si algo se le ofrecía… es todo

-Ya veo… Raditz, aunque seas el hijo del primer ministro, no estás al nivel de la familia real ¿te ha quedado claro?- dijo mientras se adentraba en aquella casa, dejando a Raditz solo, y sus hermanas a lo lejos, exterminando a los moradores de las arenas.

"No me importa lo que piense príncipe, me enfrentaré a usted, al rey, la emperatriz y los dioses si es necesario, la princesa será mi mujer" pensó Raditz

************************************EN VEJITASEIN********************************

Zorn había sido convocado por el Rey Vegeta urgente a su oficina. Llegó temprano a la cita, el monarca todavía se retrasó un poco. Aquel guerrero alto de estatura, su cabello corto y encrespado de picos largos que se derramaban en muchas direcciones. Sus ojos azabaches, de muy buen cuerpo, bastante musculoso, acentuado por su armadura de combate, esos pantalones azul rey pegaditos, portaba de igual modo una capa, azul también. Observaba aquella oficina en la que pasó tantos momentos en su juventud, cuando era uno de los consejeros del Rey junto con Sullión, recordó cuando en esa misma oficina el Rey le ofreció el puesto de consejero, las largas jornadas planeando la logística del imperio… recordó cuando por lealtad a su patria, a su pueblo, y a su rey, renunció a aquella hembra, la única mujer que había amado en la vida –Brássica- dijo en susurro

_FLASH BACK_

Siendo llamado por el rey, llegó Zorn al despacho real, entró y ahí estaba el monarca sentado en su escritorio -¿Me llamó su Majestad?- dijo mientras hacía la reverencia apropiada ante el Rey.

-Mi buen consejero... - Sonrió el Rey Vegeta. - Deseo que me acompañes. Creo haber encontrado a la candidata perfecta para ser la futura Reina y madre de mi heredero, pero confío en tu buen criterio, no quiero cometer un error casándome nuevamente con una hembra que sólo me traerá quebraderos de cabeza y desilusiones. Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de ella. Siempre has sido sincero, sin importar las consecuencias de tus palabras, y eso es lo que te solicito en estos momentos. - Zorn asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente y ambos partieron de la sala con paso firme, dirigiéndose al departamento de Documentación y ciencia. Éste se encontraba en el ala oeste del Palacio, se trataba de un área de 2000m2, contaba con computadoras de avanzada tecnología; ocupaban un extremo de aquella sala exclusivamente a la labor de documentación: estadísticas, estudios, archivos de datos, ... adjunto a ésto se encontraba el área de proyección científica, dividida en departamento médico, tecnológico, etc.

Caminaron hasta un cubículo donde unas manos tecleaban a gran velocidad. - Ahhhsssss, esto es lo más estúpido que me ha sucedido jamás. - Pronunció entre dientes la chica de ojos azul oscuro mientras terminaba de preparar una presentación de los logros y estudios realizados en su departamento. Consultó el reloj de la pared. Ya era casi la hora. Si tan sólo se lo hubieran comunicado con algo más de antelación hubiera preparado algo más brillante, pero no, ese bastardo del Rey tenía que aparecer de sopetón. - Mal nacido... - Susurró.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Sentí que me moría cuando te vi en tu cubículo, siempre quise hacerte mi esposa, desde que éramos unos jovencitos, entonces el Rey puso sus ojos en ti Brássica… Jamás he podido olvidarte, me casé, y cuando mi esposa murió, me volví canciller aún cuando el Rey no quería dejarme ir, era insoportable estar cerca de ti, y no poder estar contigo, y a pesar de la distancia, no te he olvidado. ¿De qué sirve tanto entrenamiento? ¿De qué sirve el poder, las posiciones, los logros? ¿Si no puedes tener lo que más deseas en la vida?" Pensaba Zorn mientras recordaba viejos tiempos, y en eso, escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

-Me alegra verte por fin Zorn

-Majestad- hizo la reverencia conducente -¿En qué puedo serviros mi Rey?

-Zorn, siempre fuiste alguien de confianza para mí, uno de mis mejores hombres, bastante leal

-Gracias Majestad

-Debo solicitar tu ayuda una vez más

-Haré lo que usted me pide su majestad

-Hace muchos años recurrí a ti para escoger a mi segunda esposa, y la verdad, no me puedo quejar, Brássica es una buena esposa, excelente madre, mis 3 hijos son los saiyajin más poderosos jamás nacidos, mi hija Vilandra incluso es la reencarnación de la Diosa, y como reina tampoco puedo quejarme- éstas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del canciller de Namekusei como si fuera un puñal, clavándose una y otra vez en su alma –Dejándome de rodeos, bien sabes que mis hijas pronto cumplirán los 21 años, y para entonces deben ambas estar casadas

-Si, lo sé Majestad, estoy enterado del compromiso de la sagrada con Lord Kaleb

-Si, ya le aseguré un buen marido a Vilandra, y lo mismo para Vegeta

-¿cómo dice?

-Pronto será la fiesta de compromiso de ellos 2, pero, aún debo asegurarme de casar bien a mi hija Odette

-¿quiere que le ayude a elegir al esposo de la princesa?

-No

-¿entonces majestad?

-Zorn, tu esposa murió ya hace muchos años, y nunca volviste a casarte jamás. Eres un guerrero leal, tienes condecoraciones, fuiste uno de mis más leales consejeros, si no es que el más, y sé que eres el adecuado para la misión que voy a encomendarte

-Dígame Majestad

-Quiero que tú seas el esposo de mi hija Odette

Zorn se quedó estupefacto ante aquellas palabras – c.. ¿Cómo? –

-¿Acaso no te parece la idea Zorn? ¿Piensas acaso decepcionarme?

-N n no, claro q que n no su majestad, sólo me… me tomó… de sorpresa

-Estoy convencido que no hay nadie mejor que tú para ser el esposo de Odette, ella será la reina de Vejitasein algún día, de mis 3 hijos, es la mejor diplomática, se conduce muy bien políticamente, y necesitará de alguien que la respalde, no confío en nadie más que en ti para desempeñarte en esta importante tarea.

Zorn estaba bastante incómodo con aquella ¿propuesta?, no, orden disfrazada de propuesta más bien "¿casarme con la hija de Brásica?" –Majestad, es un gran honor el saber la confianza tan grande que me tiene, no podría sentirme más honrado pero ¿usted cree que la princesa estará de acuerdo con ésta decisión?

-Tú lo has dicho, Odette es una princesa, de mis hijos, la más centrada, y la más comprometida con su pueblo y su deber, sé que Odette acatará esta decisión, no como el par de rebeldes que tiene por hermanos- dijo esto mientras volteaba la cabeza a su izquierda y apretaba su puño derecho

-¿algo más que se le ofrezca Majestad?

-No Zorn, retírate, pronto volverán mis hijos y se harán oficiales los 3 compromisos

-Con su permiso Majestad- hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina del rey, bastante turbado por lo que acababa de pasar "¡Qué ironías tiene el destino Brássica! Tantos años amándote, odiándome a mi mismo por no poderte olvidar, y ahora, tengo que casarme con tu hija" Mientras el guerrero caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, justamente se topó con la causante de sus tormentos.

-¡Zorn! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿acaso te llamó Vegeta?

-Si… Brásica debemos hablar

-¿qué pasa?

-No, aquí no, vamos a otro lugar

-Si claro… a ver… ¡sígueme!- ambos saiyajin caminaron hasta una gran puerta, la reina la abrió, era una pequeña biblioteca, había estantes de libros en las 2 paredes más largas, en medio unos sillones y un escritorio para leer, entraron

-Dime Zorn ¿qué pasa?

-Brássica, tu esposo, el Rey me…

-¿si?

-El rey me ha pedido que me case con la princesa Odette

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y QUÉ LE DIJISTE?

-¿Tú qué crees? Sus peticiones son órdenes, bien lo sabes, no pude negarme

-No, no me vengas con esas tonterías ahora, por supuesto que pudiste haber dicho que no

-Jamás he desobedecido a mi Rey y lo sabes… incluso renuncié a ti por lealtad al reino

-¿Y así pretendes casarte con mi hija? Enamorado, quiero decir, ¿obsesionado conmigo? Mi hija no se merece ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie ¿me escuchaste?

-Yo jamás la trataré de ese modo Brássica, eso te lo juro

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, primero Vilandra, después Vegeta, ahora Odette, voy a hablar seriamente con Vegeta- la reina salió rápidamente de la sala de lectura, tan rápido que Zorn no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Se dirigió corriendo hasta el despacho del Rey y tocó la puerta.

-¿quién?

-Soy Brássica

-Pasa

La reina entró y cerró la puerta –Vegeta debemos hablar. Me puedes explicar ¿Cómo está eso que ya decidiste la vida de nuestros hijos?

-Es la costumbre, yo no sé de qué te sorprendes

-¿No te bastó con haberme forzado a ser tu mujer? ¿ahora también quieres obligar a mis hijos y decidir con quién se casarán?

-A ver, yo nunca te forcé a ser mía, gané la batalla matrimonial, pero jamás te obligué a nada, esperé hasta que quisieras entregarte a mi, pero no alegues que te forcé porque jamás lo hice Brássica

-Y por cierto ¿dónde está la concubina de Vegeta? Un día simplemente me entero que ya no está, y Vegeta aún no se cansaba de ella

-No tengo idea ni me interesa que haya sido de esa bruja terrícola

-No te creo Vegeta, algo ocultas tú

-¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡YO SOY EL REY, AQUÍ LA BATUTA LA MANEJO YO! YO DECIDO QUE SE HACE Y QUE NO, Y NUESTROS HIJOS SE CASARAN CON SU RESPECTIVO PROMETIDO, LE GUSTE A QUIEN LE GUSTE ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?

-Si… Me ha quedado claro que no eres el saiyajin que creí que eras, te desconozco Vegeta, no sabes cómo me has decepcionado- la reina se retiró azotando la puerta

******************************EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO******************************

Estaba un sayajin anciano en el altar mayor dedicado a los 3 dioses, sumergido en la lectura del libro Sagrado, en su cara se notaba preocupación, algo escrito entre las páginas de aquel gran libro dorado le había inquietado de sobre manera. "Ella…. E… ella… ella parece ser… la respuesta de todo esto…" –¡Oh gran Diosa Brigid! Dame la claridad para poder hacer cumplir tu voluntad y la de tus hijos, Dagda y Esus- alzó su plegaria mientras veía la estatua mayor de aquel altar. "Debo averiguar qué pasó, es preciso"

Habían transcurrido ya casi 3 semanas desde la partida de la Vegeta II hacia Tatooine, y su regreso estaba ya programado para ese día, los sirvientes de palacio preparaban las habitaciones de los hijos del Rey. Secretamente, y con ayuda de Kaleb, el Rey había mandado borrar toda evidencia del arresto de Bulma, limpiaron el armario para no dejar ni el recuerdo de ella.

En otra de las habitaciones del palacio, 2 pisos más abajo que las habitaciones de la familia Real, se había instalado ya Keiza, invitada por el Rey. Su habitación era amplia, cómoda, tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial, una excelente vista hacia la ciudad, unos sillones a modo de salita, y una mesita, tipo antecomedor, perfecto para comer un pequeño refrigerio, tomar un café o algo así. Era 3 veces más grande que la habitación de su casa, de hecho, la recámara de su casa fácilmente cabía en el armario de esa habitación del palacio. La guerrera estaba arreglándose con esmero, su prometido y sus futuras cuñadas regresaban hoy, tenía que dar una buena impresión, engatusar al príncipe para que el plan de Kaleb diera resultado, nada podía fallar ni estar fuera de lugar. "Voy a conquistarlo, lo sé, después ayudaré a Kaleb a matar a todos los Vegeta, y la reina de Vejitasein seré yo. Sólo espero que Vegeta sea un buen amante como Kaleb" Pensaba Keiza mientras cepillaba su cabello "Kaleb… aún recuerdo cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez" detuvo el cepillado

_FLASH BACK_

Keiza era una pequeña niña de 12 años, su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña, y su padre hacía apenas un año se había vuelto a casar con otra mujer, le era indiferente su madrastra, no se metía con ella, pero el hermano de la esposa de su padre, se sentía siempre nerviosa cuando él estaba presente, se sentía muy incómoda con las miradas de él y siempre le pareció que la tocaba de un modo muy… extraño, pero nunca dijo nada a nadie. A pesar de su edad, sus senos, caderas, su cuerpo de mujer estaba ya bien formado, pero no dejaba de ser una niña de 12.

Su padre y madrastra habían ido de misión a controlar el levantamiento de unos rebeldes en contra del imperio, ella estaba sola en su recámara, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, así que se levantó, salió de su recámara, bajó por las escaleras para abrir, era el hermano de su madrastra, completamente vestido de negro -¿Puedo pasar Keiza? Debo hablarte de algo muy serio-

-Pase Lord Kaleb- le permitió la entrada a su casa, el caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones

-Keiza, he sido informado que, tu padre y mi hermana, acaban de morir en un accidente provocado por los rebeldes de aquel planeta, ya envié un escuadrón para liquidarlos y vengar a ambos, debes ser fuerte desde ahora, y ya que eres como mi sobrina, me haré cargo de ti

La niña quedó en Shock, no le importaba mucho su madrastra, pero, su padre, era todo lo que le quedaba. Kaleb se acercó a ella y le abrazó, quedándose quieto un momento, después comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella de un modo lascivo, ella se sintió incómoda y se separó de el.

-¿Qué sucede Keiza? No te haré daño- se acercó a ella y rozó su mejilla –al contrario, quiero consolarte- le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba nerviosa, temblando, jamás nadie le había hablado de ese modo, nadie la había tocado de esa forma, estaba muy incómoda. –Tranquila mi niña- pegó su cuerpo al de ella –Te prometo que va a gustarte mucho- la besó en los labios. Keiza sintió algo de asco al sentir la lengua de él, pero veía que muchas parejas hacían eso, igual no era tan malo, pero ella no lo estaba disfrutando. Él siguió besándola, la abrazaba, la tocaba por todos lados, recorriendo ese recién desarrollado cuerpo de mujer. Entre una maniobra y otra, habían llegado a la recámara de ella, ambos quedaron desnudos, él la recostó –Vas a sentir una molestia, incluso te puede doler un poco, sólo relájate

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh, me duele- se sintió penetrada

-Relájate, o te va a doler más- fue en ese momento que Kaleb mató a Keiza la niña, despertando prematuramente a la mujer que en ella dormía. Sobre las sábanas, una mancha de sangre como confirmación de la virginidad perdida de la menor. Ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, de un lado Kaleb, boca arriba, del otro lado, en posición fetal y dando la espalda al saiyajin, Keiza recién desvirgada, y con unas silenciosas lágrimas en los ojos

-Estuvo bien a secas, finalmente eres principiante- acarició el cabello de ella y su espalda –te enseñaré a hacerlo mejor, entre mejor seas haciendo esto, podrás conseguir todo lo que tu quieras

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Y tenías razón Kaleb, gracias a eso logré ascender hasta llegar a ser 2ª al mando en mi escuadrón, si… me enseñaste muy bien" la guerrera continuó con su arreglo para dar marcha al plan de su "tío".

***********************EN LA PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUE*****************************

La Vegeta II había ya aterrizado, los 3 hermanos descendieron y cada quien se dirigió a sus aposentos a relajarse un poco antes de presentarse ante el rey. Vegeta corrió en dirección a sus aposentos, después notó la hora que era "ella debe estar en el laboratorio", cambió su camino hacia donde estaba dicho departamento. Cuando finalmente llegó, ante él había una puerta, con un lector biométrico del lado derecho y un letrero arriba 'Prohibido el paso, sólo personal autorizado', el príncipe se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, y esta mano la llevó hasta el lector, un láser rojo recorrió la mano del príncipe, y en una pantallita arriba del lector mostró la leyenda "Príncipe Vegeta, Acceso Autorizado", mientras una voz electrónica mencionó las mismas palabras. Entró al lugar, al final del pasillo estaba una recepción, con una recepcionista de piel reptilácea color rosa

-Su alteza, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- preguntó la recepcionista

-Requiero la presencia de la científico terrícola conocida como Bulma Briefs

-Bulma tiene semanas que ya no viene al laboratorio

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?-

-Eh… si alteza, ya tiene como 3 semanas que no se ha reportado al departamento y la verdad, nadie ha sabido nada de ella

Vegeta se sintió confundido "¿Se habrá ido del planeta?". Salió corriendo del laboratorio, se dirigió por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, entrando a la de Bulma para ver qué había pasado

-¡BULMA! ¡BULMA DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO MUJER!- gritó Vegeta, obteniendo ninguna respuesta. La cama estaba hecha, se dirigió al armario, nada, ni zapatos, ni ropa, ningún objeto personal, no había pista de Bulma, ni una nota, absolutamente nada.

-Se largó hace días Vegeta- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PADRE?

-Un día simplemente no se reportó al laboratorio, obviamente al ser tu concubina, la mandé buscar, y no la encontraron ni mis mejores hombres, incluso buscaron en las ruinas tsufuru, pero nada, he puesto avisos en todos los planetas del imperio, si la ven, será arrestada de inmediato

"Así que cumpliste tu amenaza mujer, ¡Y YO QUE IBA A HACER EL RIDICULO POR TI! GGRRRR"

-Ahora príncipe, será mejor que te arregles, más tarde habrá una importante fiesta y es precisa tu presencia

-Si padre

-Te veo después Vegeta- se retiró el Rey

"Maldita mujer, te dí lo que a ninguna otra le he dado, y tu sólo te largas, esto no te lo perdonaré jamás, te buscaré en cada rincón del universo hasta encontrarte y hacerte pagar esta humillación"

-Continuará-

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** La descripción de Zorn y el recuerdo cuando el Rey lo lleva consigo al dpto. de ciencias a ver a Brássica cuando la escoge como esposa, son tomados del fic de Superbrave "La madre de Vegeta"


	15. Capítulo 12 El Compromiso

**CAPITULO 12**

**COMPROMISO**

Odette caminó por el palacio, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus aposentos, la entrada eran 2 puertas blancas enormes y en el centro, la perilla de la puerta era el emblema de la familia real en oro. La princesa abrió la puerta derecha (ya que se abren de par en par), lo primero que se veía era una preciosa estancia, ya desnivel, 2 escaloncitos hacia abajo, unos cómodos sillones blancos justo en el medio de aquella sala, la alfombra era gris, muy mullida, bastante peludita, con una elegante mesita negra de centro. Un gran ventanal con una puerta que daba hacia una terraza donde tenía un comedor para exteriores (o de jardín). En aquella sala también se veía, al otro extremo de donde estaban los sillones, un escritorio equipado con una moderna computadora color plata, y en la pared junto a aquellos sillones, una linda chimenea. Al fondo, otra puerta que al abrirla, se podía ver una enorme cama tamaño king size, con muchas almohadas, el juego de sabanas y colcha era blanco, la base de la cama era de madera color caoba, de igual modo la cabecera, la cual era rectangular, y justo en el centro, tenía grabado el emblema de la familia real, a ambos extremos de la cama, unas mesitas de noche a juego con la base, y las manijas de los cajones de las mesas eran de oro, también con el emblema real en miniatura. Bajo la cama, una alfombra, peludita igual que la de la sala, en color blanco marfil. Y si te recostabas en la cama, enfrente a la izquierda, se encontraba una pequeña mesa con unas 3 sillas, en color negro. A los costados de la cama, en el extremo de la pared, había 2 puertas, una en cada lado. Una puerta, la del lado izquierdo, si es que lo ves desde la entrada al dormitorio, llevaba a un lujoso baño fabricado en mármol, la palanca estaba hecha de oro, el lavamanos era cuadrado y ovalado en el centro, la jabonera era de oro, y tenía un hermoso espejo ovalado justo arriba del lavamanos, el marco era de oro blanco, estaba lleno de pequeños diamantes, y un aro de luz blanca alrededor para tener mejor detalle de la imagen reflejada. A unos 2 metros de la taza de baño, había un cancel blanco con manijas de oro, y al abrir ese cancel, se veía un lujoso jacuzzi en mármol, se subían unas escaleras para bajar a aquella tina con forma hexagonal. Las paredes alrededor eran espejos, y en la construcción alrededor del jacuzzi, había unos controles, para abrir o cerrar el cancel, regular el motor de las burbujas, la temperatura del agua, ambientación musical, regulador de la luz, etc. Y para una ducha rápida, había un botón que hacía salir una regadera justo junto a aquel jacuzzi, para cuando la princesa tuviera que arreglarse rápido. Entre el cancel y la construcción de la base del jacuzzi, había una puerta, que conducía precisamente, a la misma área que la puerta del otro extremo de la pared del dormitorio. Desde el dormitorio, la puerta de la derecha tenía en el centro una perilla de oro enmarcada por un rombo, al abrir, era una sala con un sillón circular en el centro, al fondo, la pared entera era un gran espejo, en el primer cuarto de ambas paredes laterales, había estantes con diversos accesorios, joyería, adornos, y mucho, mucho maquillaje disponible. A la izquierda, había otra sala, llena de zapatos, zapatillas, botas, todo tipo de calzado, bolsos, de todos los tamaños, colores. Y también había una mitad de la pared con bastantes cajones. Regresando a la sala principal, a la derecha, y mucho más amplio, estaba acomodada la ropa de la princesa, vestidos lujosos, trajes de batalla, armaduras, ropa deportiva, camisones, lencería.

Odette entró hasta el vestidor, se quitó su traje y se puso un pantalón azul rey, y una blusa cuello halter blanca, y se puso unas lindas pantuflas color azul cielo, fue hacia el dormitorio y se recostó un rato en su cama para relajarse un poco antes de reportar la misión a su padre, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien le llamaba por el interfon. La princesa se levantó y fue hacia el extremo derecho de su habitación donde había una pantalla con una luz destellante y que emitía una alerta, señal de que alguien llamaba desde afuera, accionó el monitor y vió que era Bardock el que estaba tocando a la puerta.

-¿Si primer ministro?

-Su alteza, el rey me ha pedido que la acompañe ante él por un importante asunto que requiere tratar con usted de modo urgente.

-De acuerdo, ahora salgo Bardock- Odette apagó el monitor, se dirigió nuevamente al vestidor y se puso unas zapatillas blancas de tacón 8 para estar cómoda. Salió de su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, y finalmente pasando su estancia, llegó a la entrada principal y salió de su habitación, donde Bardock la esperaba.

-Por favor Alteza- Bardock ofreció su brazo, y Odette correspondió al gesto cogiendo el brazo de el. Caminaron por el pasillo principal el cual, de un lado estaban las habitaciones, del otro, la ventana de cristal con una excelente vista hacia uno de los jardines de palacio. Llegaron al ascensor y entraron para ir a donde estaba el despacho del rey. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, ambos guerreros siguieron caminando por entre los pasillos, y entraron por la puerta lateral del despacho del Rey.

El rey escuchó que tocaban aquella otra puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el monarca

Entró primero Odette seguida de Bardock, ambos hicieron la reverencia para el rey

-¿Deseabas verme Majestad?

-Así es, Bardock, necesito hablar a solas con la princesa, y necesito que continúes con la preparación de la reunión con los cancilleres.

-Si majestad- hizo otra reverencia y salió por la puerta por donde hacía unos segundo había entrado acompañado por la mujer que su hijo mayor deseaba como esposa.

-Dime Padre- siempre con la mirada baja en señal de respeto hacia su progenitor

-Odette, pronto, tu y Vilandra cumplirán los 21 años, es costumbre que estén casadas ya para esa edad

-Y… Yo entiendo padre

-Permíteme. También Vegeta, el próximo año cumple 25, ya deberían los 3 haberse casado, pero al ver su falta de compromiso para con el imperio, me he visto forzado a tomar cartas en el asunto

-¿Falta de compromiso? ¿nosotros? Padre, gracias a nosotros 3 es que Vejitasein ha crecido del modo en que lo ha hecho, las negociaciones con las ahora colonias han sido exitosas gracias a nosotros, hemos preservado el honor y las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, ¿cómo puedes decir que no estamos comprometidos con el imperio?

-¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ JOVENCITA!

-Lo siento, padre

-No todo se trata de sus grandes victorias, los 3 son estupendos guerreros, eso me queda claro, pero no todo es sobre batallas y negociaciones, también sobre llevar las costumbres, somos la familia Real, el ejemplo de los saiyajin, nos ven como sus guías, ¿entiendes?

-Si padre

-Como seguramente tu hermana ya te contó, Vilandra se casará con Lord Kaleb, Vegeta también se casará con la guerrera Keiza, que es sobrina de Kaleb, pero tú, tu serás reina también, el destino de Vejitasein también está en tus manos, así que tuve que hacer una cuidadosa elección con tu marido

"Por favor di que se trata de Raditz padre" –Si pudiera opinar, yo considero…

-¡NADA! He reflexionado muy cuidadosamente, y después de mucho meditarlo, he decidido

"Raditz, di Raditz"

-que

"Raditz"

-Te casarás

"con Radiz"

-Con Zorn

-¿QUÉ?- Odette se sintió ahogada cuando escuchó el nombre del canciller de Namekusei

-El fue uno de mis mejores consejeros, es sabio, tiene experiencia, en nadie más confiaría para que fuera tu esposo

Llorando de furia –con qué derecho- dijo con voz muy baja, casi entrecortada -¿CON QUÉ DERECHO DECIDES MI VIDA PADRE? QUE SEAS EL REY NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS JUGAR CON MI DESTINO O EL DE MIS HERMANOS, VILANDRA ODIA SU MATRIMONIO CON ESA SABANDIJA RASTRERA DE KALEB, VEGETA TAMPOCO QUIERE CASARSE, Y AUNQUE ZORN SEA UN GRAN GUERRERO, NO LO QUIERO COMO MI ESPOSO ¿ME ESCUCHASTEEEEEE?- sus ojos tenían un extraño destello, como si quisieran cambiar de color

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME GRITES! _Plaffffffff- _la abofeteó

-¡Y YO NO TE PERMITO QUE ARRUINES MI VIDA!- Odette salió corriendo del despacho del rey por la entrada lateral, azotando la puerta.

"Testaruda igual que tus hermanos, cómo me has decepcionado Odette, pensé que de los 3, tu eras la más madura y responsable, pero me equivoqué, ¿En qué fallé como padre con ustedes?" pensaba el Rey mientras observaba su mano derecha con la que acababa de golpear a su hija menor. Salvo en entrenamientos, jamás había golpeado a ninguna de ellas, y hoy, la que creyó era la más centrada, la más responsable, le había llevado a hacer lo que jamás habría pensado. "Ustedes no terminan de comprender que ser de la Realeza implica sacrificios" Salió el rey por la entrada que daba hacia la sala del trono.

Odette corrió llena de furia en contra de su padre, en ese momento sintió odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, aquel a quien un día vió como su ejemplo a seguir, ese hombre que la había entrenado, y a quien siempre buscaba agradar, hoy le había decepcionado. Siguió corriendo sin importarle las miradas curiosas de los guardias, hasta que finalmente salió a uno de los jardines, el cual tenía un pasillo central, y uno perpendicular que lo atravesaba justo a la mitad, en el centro, una fuente rodeada por bancas, la princesa se sentó en una de aquellas bancas y se quedó viendo aquella fuente, con el relajante sonido del agua, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

"Raditz, ahora si te perdí para siempre. Yo si me quería casar padre, de verdad lo deseo, pero con Raditz, no quiero tener otro esposo, no quiero, ¿porqué me hiciste esto papá?"

-Princesa

Odette salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a la poseedora de aquella voz -¡Madre!

-¿qué te sucede Odette?- se sentó junto a su hija

-como si no lo supieras- volteó su cabeza al lado contrario

-¿Lo dices por tu compromiso con Zorn?

-Si- volteó a ver a su madre con odio en sus ojos –Por eso estoy así. Tú sabías esto, ¿y no me dijiste nada?

-Por los dioses, me enteré apenas ayer, y si quieres saberlo, yo tampoco apruebo ese, ni ningún otro de los compromisos que tu padre ha escogido para ustedes 3

-¿hablas enserio?

-¡Claro que sí!, Kaleb oculta algo, jamás he confiado en él, su sobrina tampoco me agrada para tu hermano, y Zorn, el fue mi mejor amigo en mi juventud, es un gran saiyajin, pero… -la reina se quedó pensativa

-¿pero qué?

"Pero ha estado obsesionado conmigo por más de 25 años" –Hace 25 años, Zorn se enamoró profundamente de una joven, ella terminó casándose con otro hombre, y él se casó con quien fue su esposa para tratar de olvidar a aquel amor de juventud. Yo sé que no la ha olvidado, y no quiero que tú seas otro intento más para olvidar a aquella mujer, no te mereces eso hija

-Madre, yo, yo si quiero casarme pero, con alguien más – dijo la princesa muy sonrojada

-Otra razón para no apoyar tu matrimonio, vas a ser tan infeliz Odette. Por cierto, ¿quién es él?

-eh… pues… yo… - en eso llegó un guardia ante madre e hija

-Majestad, Alteza, el Rey Vegeta me ha pedido les informe que hoy por la noche habrá una gran fiesta, por lo que solicite se preparen para ello.

-Puedes retirarte soldado- dijo la reina

-Si Majestad- reverencia a la reina –Alteza- otra reverencia para la princesa

-Bueno Odette, mejor nos arreglamos, y vamos a esa fiesterita

-Créeme que no tengo ánimos para ningún festejo madre

-Lo sé, pero en éste momento no podemos hacer mucho, yo trataré de convencer a tu padre de su error, si no, tu hermana está por encima de Vegeta, ella es la que más puede hacer algo al respecto, tanto por ti, por ella misma y por tu hermano.

-Conozco a Vilandra, somos gemelas, siento su furia por ese compromiso, está tan enojada como yo, sé que no se quedará de brazos cruzados, y ni Vegeta ni yo tampoco, Soy la Princesa de los Saiyajin- apretó sus puños –Soy dueña de mi vida y mi destino madre, y ni siquiera mi padre podrá arrebatarme eso-

-Odette, tú y tus hermanos, sean muy inteligentes con lo que hagan, sé que tomarán la mejor decisión. Ahora vámonos, te veo en la fiesta.

-Si madre

Madre e hija se dirigieron cada quien a su respectiva habitación para prepararse para aquella fiesta.

**********************************EN LA FIESTA***********************************

En el gran salón de palacio se había reunido toda la nobleza saiyajin, todos los guerreros de elite, los miembros del parlamento también estaban presentes, todos con sus mejores galas, ya que todos habían recibido una invitación muy especial:

_Por la Gracia de los dioses, Brigid, Dagda y Esus; El Gran Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brássica, Monarcas del Gran Imperio Saiyajin de Vejitasein, se complacen en invitarle a la celebración del compromiso matrimonial de los herederos del Imperio.-_

_Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Vegeta, Futuro Rey de Vejitasein, anunciando su compromiso con la guerrera Keiza._

_Su Sagrada Majestad, La Emperatriz Vilandra, Máxima y divina autoridad del imperio, anunciando su compromiso con Lord Kaleb._

_Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Odette, Futura Reina de Vejitasein, anunciando su compromiso con El Guerrero Zorn, actual canciller del Imperio en Namekusei_

Todos estaban ansiosos por presenciar los compromisos de los hijos del rey. Otros más estaban decepcionados, ya que deseaban que alguien de su familia fuera elegido para ser el esposo/a de alguno de los 3 vástagos reales.

Estaba arreglada la mesa principal, pero ésta vez había 3 asientos de más. Como siempre, hasta esa mesa llegó primeramente Bardock como primer ministro del Imperio, y Sullión, como mano derecha del Rey Vegeta, uno al extremo derecho, y otro al extremo izquierdo de la mesa principal.

En la mesa que estaba al lado derecho de la mesa principal, se encontraban sentados Raditz y Nappa, además de otras personas, como ellos llegaron junto con los 3 hermanos desde Tatooine, no tenían idea del motivo de aquel festejo, aunque Raditz si se preguntaba el porqué tanta gente, y tanta presunción en aquella fiesta.

-¿Nappa?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tu no sabes porqué toda esta fiesta? Digo, el príncipe fue excelente en Tatooine con los Hut, pero, es demasiado ostentoso el festejo como para que sólo sea por eso

-Yo tampoco sé nada, a mi también se me hace raro

Se acercó a ellos un mesero, su piel era gris y lisa, tenía 4 brazos, sus manos tenían sólo 3 dedos muy largos, y sus ojos eran grandes y saltones, de color rojo. -¿les puedo ofrecer algo caballeros? ¿algún bocadillo? ¿un aperitivo?

-A mi tráeme agua mineral por el momento- dijo Raditz

-Yo vino tinto- dijo Nappa

-Enseguida- el mesero se retiró a sus labores.

Al lado izquierdo de la mesa principal, justo enfrente de donde se encontraban Nappa y Raditz, se encontraban los prometidos de los hijos del Rey: Zorn, luciendo una armadura de gala, con todas sus condecoraciones y su capa. Kaleb también con sus mejores ropas, aunque a decir verdad, él no poseía tantas medallas como lucía su futuro cuñado. Y entre ellos, Keiza, con un sobrio vestido negro de tirantes, largo con una gran abertura que dejaba descubierta su pierna izquierda. Lucía un gran escote que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus senos, y traía puesta una sencilla gargantilla de brillantes (Claro, ella no es Bulma y no tiene la simpatía de sus cuñadas que sí le prestaron ropa y joyas a Bulma para el primer baile al que asistió con Vegeta, jejejejejeje)

Al otro lado del salón, estaba el guardia que anunciaba a la familia real cuando entraban. Golpeó 2 veces el bastón en el suelo.

-PRESENTANDO, SU ALTEZA REAL, LA PRINCESA ODETTE

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Odette iba vestida con un precioso vestido color verde jade, el tirante era hacia un solo hombro, y era corte sirena, es decir, pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver su bien definida silueta, y a partir de las rodillas, era bastante amplio el vestido. Traía el cabello recogido, con unos aretes con esmeraldas para enmarcar su rostro, y por supuesto, su tiara, símbolo de su condición de Princesa de los Saiyajin.

Bardock y Sullión se miraron mutuamente, Sullión le hizo una seña a Bardock quien asintió con la cabeza, entonces se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo principal hasta donde se encontraba Odette, le hizo una reverencia y le ofreció su brazo. La princesa correspondió al gesto y tomó el brazo del primer ministro, ambos caminaron hacia la mesa principal, Bardock dejó a Odette al lado izquierdo, junto al asiento destinado a la reina, la princesa se sentó y Bardock retomó su lugar, no sin antes realizar la reverencia conducente.

-Continúen- dijo la princesa, entonces todos en el salón retomaron su lugar y la orquesta continuó con la música. Odette estaba bellísima, su rostro tranquilo como siempre, pero por dentro, estaba derrumbada, viendo desde su perspectiva por su ubicación en la mesa, es decir, viendo de frente la entrada, a su izquierda, estaba Raditz, el hombre que amaba, aquel que le juró amor eterno en Tatooine, y a su derecha, Zorn, aquel que su padre le imponía como esposo.

El anunciador volvió a golpear 2 veces con el bastón, nuevamente los presentes se levantaron y la orquesta se detuvo.

-PRESENTANDO, SU ALTEZA REAL, EL PRINCIPE VEGETA

Entró Vegeta, luciendo sus mejores galas, y una preciosa capa roja que le brindaba más gallardía al príncipe. Todos reverenciaron al príncipe quien caminaba por el pasillo central. Desde su lugar, Keiza admiraba a su futuro esposo "Vaya, pero si eres más guapo en persona, mejor, no será tan difícil ser tu esposa, a ver cómo eres en la cama principito" pensó ella. Finalmente el príncipe llegó a su asiento.

-Prosigan- dijo Vegeta, quien se sentó a la derecha del asiento destinado para su otra hermana.

La orquesta volvió a tocar, todos volvieron a lo suyo, comiendo canapés, bebiendo, platicando. Vegeta era otro sumamente inquieto esa noche. "¿A dónde habrá ido Bulma? ¿Acaso regresó a la Tierra? ¡Imposible! Tendría que haber contado con el permiso real dado que es mi concubina… ¡PERMISO REAL! ¿Acaso mi padre se lo habrá dado para apartarla? No me sorprendería viniendo de él… De todos modos, jamás te perdonaré haberme dejado Bulma, te buscaré hasta debajo del polvo hasta encontrarte, vas a pagarme por esto"

El anunciador volvió a golpear 2 veces con el bastón.

-PRESENTANDO A SU SAGRADA MAJESTAD, VILANDRA, GRAN EMPERATRIZ DEL PLANETA VEGETA Y SUS COLONIAS, LÍDER DEL PARLAMENTO, MADRE SAGRADA DE LOS SAIYAJIN, REPRESENTANTE DE LOS DIOSES, REENCARNACIÓN DE LA DIOSA BRIGID, CUSTODIA DE LA MÍSTICA Y LA FÉ

Hizo su aparición Vilandra, con un precioso Vestido púrpura, cuello halter que, del cuello hasta los senos era negro, de ahí para abajo, era un morado obispo, entallado hasta la cadera, y la falda totalmente amplia, unos guantes negros hasta el codo, Su cabello recogido con unos mechones de pelo hacia el rostro, con su corona de oro blanco y diamantes adornando el peinado, además de las gargantillas con los emblemas de los dioses y de la casa real, unos aretes de solitario de diamante, y unas bellas pulseras de oro blanco en sus manos.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Vilandra, le hizo la reverencia correspondiente, y la tomó del brazo para escoltarla hacia su asiento, el cual, era a la derecha del Rey. Mientras ambos hermanos desfilaban, unos hipócritas ojos llenos de odio no se apartaban de la emperatriz.

"Goza tu momento maldita engreída, pronto serás mi esposa y vas a saber lo que es un macho, hayyyy tienes un cuerpo desgraciada….. ya quiero tenerte en mi cama… Desflorarte, mmmm, no será tan desagradable ser tu esposo… Después de que seas mía, acabaré contigo y tu maldita familia, tú eres mi boleto directo al poder"

Vegeta y Vilandra llegaron a su lugar en la mesa principal, ambos se sentaron.

-Continúen- exclamó la emperatriz. Nuevamente los invitados continuaron con lo suyo.

Discretamente, Odette se levantó y fue a donde sus hermanos.

-¿Ya se enteraron del nuevo compromiso?

-¿Hablas de mí y de la sabandija que está allá sentada?- dijo Vilandra mientras volteaba hacia la mesa donde estaba Kaleb sentado –Eso ya lo sabían desde hace semanas

-No, hoy que llegamos me mandó llamar nuestro padre, y hermanos, debo casarme con Zorn

-¿qué?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Vegeta y Vilandra, discretamente, ante todo, las apariencias

-Vilandra, tienes que hacer algo, yo no quiero casarme con Zorn, y tu tampoco te quieres casar con Kaleb y Vegeta… bueno… dijo que ya había elegido esposa para ti, ¿con quién te están obligando?

-¡A mí no me ha dicho nada el viejo y que ni se atreva!- exclamó el príncipe

-Pues no tarda

-Debemos pensar bien cada movimiento que vamos a hacer- dijo Vilandra –tenemos que hablar en privado y planear bien todo

-Aparte, hay que ver bien la legislación, si simplemente nos rehusamos, podríamos tener en contra a todo el parlamento

-Yo soy la líder del parlamento, de ellos me encargo yo

-Hay que ponernos de acuerdo

-Ok, mañana las espero en mis aposentos, desayunamos lo 3 y planeamos bien todo, de momento, Odette, ve a tu lugar, nuestros padres no deben tardar en llegar, hay que seguir un rato con éste circo.

-Bien, me voy, nos vemos mañana en la habitación de Vegeta- Odette se fue a sentar a su lugar

*******************MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS REYES*****************

-¡APRESÚRATE BRÁSSICA! No quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de compromiso

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cuál fiesta de compromiso Vegeta? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Hoy anunciaré los compromisos de nuestros hijos ¿Qué con eso?

-Vegeta, ¿en qué te has convertido? ¿Por qué te empeñas en manipular las vidas de nuestros hijos de ese modo?

-¡ELLOS SON LOS HEREDEROS DEL IMPERIO! ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?

-Si lo entiendo, y los 3 son dignos para su función, no tienes porqué forzarlos a un matrimonio que ellos no desean, ¿acaso a ti no te obligaron a casarte con la maldita de Onionte? Y te hizo sumamente infeliz

-¡CLARO QUE LO RECUERDO, NO SOY IDIOTA! Ser rey, ser el líder del imperio implica sacrificios Brássica, ellos deben sacrificarse por su pueblo

-¿Dónde está el hombre inteligente con el que me casé? ¿Aquel que buscaba la prosperidad del imperio?

-Yo sigo siendo el mismo

-Noooo, has cambiado Vegeta, te has convertido en un monstruo al que desconozco

-Como sea, sigues siendo mi mujer, y ahora apresúrate que hay que llegar al Salón de fiesta- dijo el Rey desde la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó la reina enojada y decepcionada de su esposo. Ambos salieron de su habitación para dirigirse a la fiesta.

******************************EN LA FIESTA***************************************

Nuevamente el anunciador golpeó 2 veces.

-PRESENTADO, SU MAJESTAD EL GRAN REY VEGETA Y SU MAJESTAD, LA REINA BRASSICA, REYES DEL IMPERIO DE VEJITASEIN.

"Tan bella como siempre Brássica, también tus hijas, ambas se parecen tanto a ti… no quisiera casarme con tu hija Odette, sé que lo sabes, pero no tengo otra opción" Pensaba Zorn mientras discretamente contemplaba a la mujer a la que en el pasado renunció por lealtad al que hoy era su esposo: El Rey Vegeta.

El Rey iba vestido con su traje de gala, y de su brazo, la reina, con un precioso vestido aperlado, strapless, corte sirena que, donde la falda se ampliaba al nivel de las rodillas, estaba llena de olanes, en su cuello llevaba una sencilla gargantilla de diamantes, no muy ostentosa, y llevaba el cabello a media cola, con un adorno de perlas sosteniendo esa media cola. Ambos monarcas se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-Continúen- dijo el rey

La velada siguió transcurriendo, desfilaban los meseros por todos lados llevando y trayendo bebidas y bocadillos, todos los presentes comentaban sobre los compromisos de los hijos del rey, las mujeres se comían viva con sus críticas a Keiza, finalmente, esa "zorra" (y eso que no saben su historial) había cazado al príncipe. Los hombres se comían con los ojos a las gemelas, ambas igualmente bellas y con muy buen cuerpo, y la verdad, también a la reina, a pesar de haber pasado sus 40 años, gracias a la longevidad propia de la raza, se veía bastante bien.

Al término de la cena, de repente el Rey se levantó de su asiento.

-Pueblo del Glorioso Imperio de Vejitasein. Es tiempo de lo que todos esperábamos con ansias. Como ustedes saben, mis hijos ya están en edad de contraer matrimonio, y como todos saben, estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso matrimonial de mis 3 hijos.

"¿QUÉ?" pensaron al mismo tiempo los 3 hermanos, lanzándole miradas asesinas a su progenitor.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron mientras el Rey prosiguió con su discurso.

-Primeramente- se dirigió a Vegeta –levántate ahora mismo- le dijo al príncipe con voz baja -es un placer para mi el anunciar el compromiso matrimonial de mi primogénito, el Príncipe Vegeta, y la Guerrera, Keiza- ante esas palabras, Keiza se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la mesa principal donde se encontraba el Rey, éste tomó la mano de ella y le dio un beso en señal de bienvenida –toma asiento junto a Vegeta- le dijo a la joven en voz baja, ella asintió y procedió a sentarse junto a Vegeta. Ambos tomaron asiento.

"Me las vas a pagar Padre, ni creas que me casaré con esta vulgar, a pársecs de distancia se ve que es una zorra." Pensó el príncipe mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su progenitor, después volteó hacia su prometida "Ni creas que serás mi esposa, jamás me casaré contigo, así que disfruta tus cinco minutos, jamás serás la princesa consorte"

-Siguiendo- tomó de la mano a Vilandra, haciéndola ponerse de pie –Anuncio el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija, La Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra, con Lord Kaleb- igual como hizo Keiza, Kaleb se dirigió a la mesa principal, ya para esto, un mesero había colocado un asiento entre Vegeta y Vilandra. El rey le estrechó la mano, y le entregó la mano de su hija. Kaleb caminó hacia su asiento, tomando de la mano a su prometida. –Siéntense- les dijo el Rey a ambos, y eso hicieron.

"Esta la ganaste tú padre, pero ni creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, jamás me entregaré a esta sabandija, eso te lo juro padre" pensaba la emperatriz con los ojos llenos de odio y rabia.

-Por último- el Rey tomó de la mano a Odette, haciéndola levantarse de su asiento.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Odette? NO, NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO" pensó Raditz mientras estaba por pararse de su asiento, esto lo notó su padre Bardock, quien rápido se dirigió con su hijo, y a la fuerza, tratando que nadie lo notara lo sacó del gran Salón.

-Anuncio el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija, La princesa Odette, con Lord Zorn, quien alguna vez fuera mi leal consejero, y quien sirve al Imperio como Canciller en la colonia de Namekusei-

"Ahí voy, nuevamente anteponiendo mi deber sobre mi corazón" El guerrero se levantó y fue a con el Rey, quien le entregó la mano de Odette, Zorn la tomó, y se sentó a la izquierda de su prometida.

-Los dioses bendigan su unión hijos míos, con ustedes al frente del imperio, no cabe duda que Vejitasein se convertirá ¡EN EL IMPERIO MÁS PODEROSO Y EXTENSO EN EL UNIVERSO!

Todos en la fiesta aplaudieron ante aquella frase del Rey.

Afuera del gran salón, Bardock arrastraba a su hijo Raditz para evitar que cometiera una tontería.

-¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS HACER ALLÁ ADENTRO RADITZ?

-¡PADRE, YO AMO A LA PRINCESA, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE CASE CON NADIE MÁS!- dijo mientras dio un par de pasos rumbo al salón, siendo detenido por su padre

-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

-SI, ESTOY LOCO, LOCO POR ODETTE- Su padre lo abofeteó con el puño en el rostro

-¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA RADITZ! ELLA ES UNA PRINCESA, DE LA REALEZA, SU VIDA Y LA DE SUS HERMANOS ESTÁN DECIDIDAS DESDE SU NACIMIENTO, LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE OLVIDES DE ELLA.

-LO SABÍAS, ¡TU SABÍAS QUE ESTO PASARÍA Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

-Las decisiones del imperio no son tu asunto Raditz

-¡ODETTE ES MI ASUNTO PADRE! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡ELLA ES MI VIDA, ES LA HEMBRA QUE QUIERO COMO ESPOSA, COMO MADRE DE MIS HIJOS!

-ESA HEMBRA RADITZ, ¡OYELO BIEN!, ESA HEMBRA ES NUESTRA FUTURA REINA, Y TE PROHIBO, ¿ME OYES? ¡TE PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR!

-Podrás separarme de ella, pero la amo y ella me ama padre, y si me tengo que enfrentar al Rey, y a quien sea, incluso a ti, escúchame, LO HARÉ –Raditz se retiró dejando preocupado a Bardock

"Hijo, mejor olvídala, ella no es para ti, pertenece a otro mundo"

****En el gran Salón***

La Fiesta continuó por algunas horas más, con las miradas de odio y furia de los 3 hermanos, y la mirada de enojo y decepción de la reina.

Al concluir todo, la familia real se retiró, y se dieron las siguientes escenas, todas al mismo tiempo:

1.-

Al retirarse, Vilandra se dirigía rumbo al gran Templo, cuando por detrás alguien le hablaba.

-Querida, ahora que estamos comprometidos, espero que podamos conocernos mejor para llevar un buen matrimonio.- dijo Kaleb

-¿enserio? ¿eso quieres?- dijo Vilandra arqueando la ceja y con un tono de malicia en la voz

-Si- la tomó por la cintura –De verdad que eres hermosa, no puedo esperar a que seas mi mujer- Kaleb intentó besarla pero –- Kaleb se agarró la entrepierna gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, cayendo al suelo

-¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARME GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO? – se agachó a donde su prometido se dolía por la patada que la emperatriz le acababa de propinar en sus partes nobles –Y NUNCA VUELVAS A TUTEARME ASQUEROSO GUSANO, ¡OYEME BIEN IMBÉSIL! NO SOY, Y JAMÁS SERÉ TU MUJER, ¡NUNCA!- se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de odio –Y donde vuelvas a quererme tocar, no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez- ella siguió su camino

"Maldita, ya me las pagarás" aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh se seguía retorciendo del dolor.

2.-

Vegeta caminaba por entre los pasillos con Keiza siguiéndole como mosca.

-Vegeta, ¡Estoy tan emocionada!, ahora que estamos comprometidos voy a mudar mis cosas a la habitación junto a la tuya, ¡Qué emoción! Seré tu esposa, y cuando seas Rey, seré princesa de Vejitasein

El príncipe se volteó hacia su insoportable prometida -¡Ni lo pienses! ¡TU NO OCUPARÁS ESA HABITACIÓN! ¿te quedó claro?- lanzándole una mirada asesina a la joven.

"Maldito imbésil" -¿Pero qué pasa Vegeta? ¿por qué me tratas así? ¡SOY TU PROMETIDA!

-Lo eres únicamente por la decisión de mi padre, goza tus 5 minutos porque pronto estarás fuera de éste palacio. ¡Y NO QUIERO VERTE EN EL PISO DE LAS HABITACIONES REALES!- Vegeta se fue hasta sus aposentos, dejando a una irritada Keiza detrás.

"Maldito seas Vegeta, pero mejor tú goza el tiempo que te queda, pronto Kaleb acabará con todos ustedes, y nosotros seremos los monarcas de todo el imperio"

3.-

Odette salió acompañada de Zorn a uno de los jardines.

-Princesa, seré honesto con usted, por su expresión veo que no es feliz con este compromiso, yo no lo tenía planeado, sin embargo, su padre me encomendó la tarea de ser su compañero, y así como lo fui con su padre, también seré su leal servidor, de usted y sus hermanos, y como esposo, voy a esmerarme por hacerla feliz, se lo prometo alteza.

-¿Es cierto que sigues enamorado de una mujer que conociste en tu juventud?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijo?- "¿Acaso le contaste todo Brássica?"

-Zorn, estoy conciente de tus logros como guerrero, mi madre siempre confió en ti, y sé de tu lealtad a mi padre. Te soy honesta, no estoy feliz con el compromiso, no por ti precisamente, si no por el modo en que mi padre tomó la decisión sin tomarme en cuenta, yo… yo amo alguien más

-Princesa, yo una vez tuve que renunciar a mi corazón por anteponer mi deber. Y usted tiene un deber más grande que el mío, usted será nuestra reina, y quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo incondicionalmente alteza.

-¡Gracias Zorn! … por favor, déjame sola un momento ¿si?

-Si Alteza- El guerrero hizo una reverencia y se retiró "Odette, si supieras que la mujer a la que amo es tu madre"

Se quedó sola Odette en la oscuridad del Jardín, con sus pensamientos atormentándole,

"¿Por qué yo? Raditz, Raditz ¿Dónde estás? ¿porqué no estás aquí conmigo? ¿porqué no te enfrentaste a mi padre como tanto me prometiste?" –Raditz- Susurró

-Diga Princesa- apareció Raditz de entre la oscuridad, con un semblante serio, incluso, enfadado

-¡Raditz!- corrió a abrazarlo

-Diga Princesa- apartándola

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿Y tú porqué dices amarme y te comprometes con otro delante de toda la elite del reino?

-MI PADRE LO DECIDIÓ, ¡NO YO! ¡YO CON QUIEN QUIERO CASARME ES CONTIGO RADITZ!

-Yo también Odette- volteó su cabeza –Pero tu perteneces a otro mundo, eres la futura reina, yo, sólo soy un soldado más, adiós Odette- Raditz se alejó con los puños cerrados y la cabeza baja

-¡RADITZ NO TE VAYAS!- gritó Odette sin respuesta de su amado, cayó de rodillas y apretó sus puños -¡RADITZ!- gritó, mientras la energía de su ki emanaba de su cuerpo

La noche era tranquila, oscura, tan oscura como las intenciones de Kaleb. En su habitación, un orgulloso príncipe pensando en cómo recuperar a su concubina de cabello y ojos azules, aquella por la que iba a enfrentarse a todos. En el gran templo, Vilandra, sumergiéndose en los libros sagrados y legislativos, buscando una respuesta. En el jardín, Odette, furiosa y triste por perder al hombre que amaba. Y desde una celda, a la vista de todos y al mismo tiempo, oculta del mundo, Bulma, tratando de encontrar el cómo poder escapar de ese horrible lugar.

-Continuará-


	16. Capítulo 13: Bendición Divina

_Gracias por los fics que me han dejado, de verdad los valoro muchísimo. Perdón por tardarme tanto con este nuevo capítulo, pero aquí está, espero les guste, y ¡VOY POR EL SIGUIENTE! Jejejejejejeje. Disfrútenlo. Besos. Grisell._

**CAPITULO 13**

**BENDICIÓN DIVINA**

Había ya amanecido en Vejitasein, el sol matutino anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Vegeta había madrugado, a decir verdad, no había logrado dormir, por una parte, aquel sorpresivo compromiso que le adjudicaron sin avisarle siquiera, el coraje contra su padre. Por otro lado, y lo que más le consternaba era saber sobre Bulma. Muy temprano, mucho antes del desayuno que había pactado con sus hermanas, él ya estaba despierto y arreglado, mandó llamar a Nappa a sus habitaciones con carácter de urgente. Vegeta esperaba impaciente la llegada del guerrero, caminando de un lado a otro ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

"¿Estará mi padre detrás de la desaparición de Bulma? Tal vez… lo presiento, ¡Maldito!, pero si es así, ¿qué habrá pasado entonces? ¿la habrá liberado acaso? O… ¡NO! ¡BULMA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!"

_Príncipe Vegeta_ Se escuchó la alerta por el interfon. Vegeta fue a contestar el llamado, accionó el botón para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Quién es?- apareció la Imagen de Nappa en pantalla

-Soy Nappa

-pasa

El guerrero calvo de gran tamaño entró a los aposentos del príncipe.

-¿Qué pasó Vegeta? ¿porqué me llamas tan temprano?

-¡No hay tiempo para quejas Nappa! Hay mucho qué hacer

-¿Qué sucede?

-Primeramente, no sé, y para ser honesto tampoco me interesa, qué hagas, pero, quiero que averigües qué fue lo que pasó con Bulma.

-¿La terrícola?

En tono sarcástico –No, la cocinera. ¡CLARO QUE HABLO DE LA TERRÍCOLA!

-¿Acaso piensas tenerla como concubina aún estando casado Vegeta?

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA NAPPA! ¡NO PIENSO CASARME Y MENOS CON LA ZORRA QUE ELIGIO MI PADRE!

-¿Piensas acaso desafiar al Rey?

-Más que eso Nappa- dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Vegeta?

-Lo sabrás a su momento Nappa, ahora vete y averigua sobre Bulma

-Si Vegeta- El saiyajin se retiró a realizar la encomienda de su príncipe.

"Bulma voy a encontrarte y vas a pagar el haberme dejado, ¡NADIE DEJA AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!"

El príncipe continuó en su recámara como león enjaulado, pero al sentirse desesperado, decidió ir a uno de los jardines de palacio para despejar su mente, en lo que llegaba la reunión acordada con las gemelas.

*********************************EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO***************************

Vilandra se había desvelado en el templo, trataba de buscar algún recurso legal, divino… lo que fuera para salir de todo ese embrollo, asumir el poder total en Vejitasein derrocando a su Padre… cualquier cosa que la sacara de ese matrimonio forzado estaba bien, sin embargo, entre un libro y otro se había quedado profundamente dormida en un diván. Aún sin cobrar bien la conciencia, el sol de la ventana ya había conseguido despertarle un poco, cuando sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro. Se despertó de pronto para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿eh?- volteó su cabeza –Heron, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz bastante modorra

-Te quedaste profundamente dormida leyendo majestad- dijo el anciano saiyajin

-intento ver cómo safarme del compromiso con ese imbésil de Kaleb- dijo incorporándose

-Eres la máxima autoridad en Vejitasein y lo sabes, tu voluntad puede hacerse, es cosa de que simplemente… Lo hagas

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hago Heron? ¿Qué es lo que me detiene?- dijo frustrada y molesta consigo misma

-Porque esa máscara de orgullo y soberbia que tienen tú y tus hermanos, aunque ninguno lo admita, tan sólo es una pantalla, los 3 llevan la nobleza no sólo en el título que ostentan como hijos de la monarquía, son nobles de corazón.

-¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES HERON?

-Sabes que no son tonterías, si lo fueran, ¿por qué no has tomado aún el control sobre el parlamento para imponerte sobre tu padre?

La emeratriz se quedó sin palabras, haciendo muecas de querer hablar, pero simplemente, no sabía cómo responder.

-En lo que si tienes razón, es en no querer casarte con Lord Kaleb…. No puedo probar nada, pero siento algo muy turbio a su alrededor

Sorprendida -¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó ella

-Espero estar equivocado pero… algo nada bueno, una maldad que pensé extinguida hace décadas

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE SER LA MUJER DE ESE CERDO?... ¡Sólo de pensarlo tengo ganas de vomitar!

-Está bien te digo… Hace muchos siglos, en el tiempo de los 3 dioses, existía también el demonio oscuro

-Si lo sé, el demonio Alastor, ¿y qué con eso?

-Clandestinamente, se formó una secta demoníaca, adoradores de Alastor, y así como todos, ellos también esperaban la llegada de los 3 hermanos… o sea usted y sus hermanos, majestad, tal y como la profecía lo anunciaba

-¿y?

-Según la profecía divina, por ustedes comenzará una época de iluminación, así que los adoradores de Alastor les esperaban para destruirlos, por cualquier medio para evitar la iluminación de la raza saiyajin. Su madre sospechaba que esa secta era quien había contactado a Freezer, y estaba en lo cierto, otros sacerdotes y yo nos encargamos de eliminar a varios de los Lastorianos, algunos incluso estaban metidos en el parlamento.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

-Lo que escucha, incluso, la difunta reina Onionte, la primera esposa del Rey, su hermano, Paraguss era un miembro de esa secta, yo mismo lo maté y a su hijo Broly aún cuando éste era solo un bebé…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi compromiso con aquel idiota?

-No lo puedo probar majestad pero, creo que Lord Kaleb es un adorador de Alastor, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, buscó comprometerse con usted para destruirla

-¿Y crees que soy tan débil como para que esa sabandija me aniquile? ¡SOY LA EMPERATRIZ SAIYAJIN! El único guerrero en el universo que rebasa mis poderes, es mi hermano Vegeta

-Como le dije, no lo puede probar, igual sólo es un arribista, pero como sea, tenga cuidado majestad, esté muy alerta y no se confíe, ellos no actúan de frente, todo lo hacen entre sombras, operan con venenos y artimañas, jamás espere un ataque frontal

-Para adorar al diablo, son demasiado cobardes

-Es porque el demonio no tiene el poder de los dioses, no puede crear, no puede destruir… al menos no directamente, pero es persuasivo… demasiado persuasivo, engaña brindando poderes, bienes

-Lo que no me queda claro es… osea… Kaleb es un guerrero de clase alta, pero, no nos llega a los talones a mi y a mis hermanos, ¿cómo pretende destruirnos?

-ya le dije, el diablo actúa de formas muy engañosas, es demasiado sigiloso. Lo que si, es que ellos necesitan la sangre de ustedes 3 para traer a Alastor a este mundo.

-¿Acaso no había sido destruido por los dioses?

-Destruido no… sólo fue desterrado, a un lugar muy inferior, incluso mucho más abajo que el inframundo donde reina el Dios Esus… la maldad no se puede destruir, sólo contener

-Entiendo- dijo pensativa

-Desde que los dioses desterraron a Alastor, siempre ha buscado volver, pero la única forma era obteniendo ayuda de los dioses.

-¿Ahora resulta que el demonio necesita de los dioses?

-Sólo quien le desterró puede sacar al maldito de los infiernos.

-mmmmmm dudo mucho que los dioses quieran sacarlo de su agujero

-¡POR ESO ES QUE LOS QUIERE A USTEDES 3! Tú eres la reencarnación de la diosa, tu hermano Vegeta es el rey que traerá la iluminación a los saiyajin, Odette es el balance entre tú y Vegeta, los 3 tienen sangre divina en las venas… si los lastorianos los sacrifican, conseguirán que el demonio salga de su condena eterna.

Vilandra se quedó pensativa un instante -¿Cómo puedo saber si Kaleb es un lastoriano?

-Los adoradores de Alastor son discretos, con excepción de una marca provocada… - el sacerdote se quedó pensando unos segundos –puede ser un tatuaje, una cicatriz hecha con alguna daga, una marca por hierro

-Entonces se marcan con el símbolo de Alastor

-Así es… llevan en la piel la serpiente con la espada (una espada con el filo hacia arriba, la empuñadura hacia abajo, y en la empuñadura donde nace el filo, la cabeza de la serpiente, con el cuerpo enroscándose hacia arriba)

Vilandra se quedó unos minutos pensativa –Heron, si tus sospechas son ciertas… será mejor que siga la corriente con éste compromiso un rato, al menos hasta que descubra a ese traidor

-¡NO!- dijo el anciano sacerdote -¡SI LO QUE SOSPECHO ES CIERTO, TODA LA FAMILIA REAL ESTÁ EN RIESGO!

-Mi padre es el primer super saiyajin en la historia desde Dagda, y mis hermanos y yo también pudimos llegar a ese nivel hace tiempo atrás

-¿CÓMO DICES? ¿SUPER SAIYAJIN LOS 3?

-Ah, si, Vegeta fue primero, después yo y Odette lo logró hace como 1 año también

-Como sea ten mucho cuidado, ya te dije que los lastorianos no actúan de frente

-Pues tendré que pedir a los dioses que me cuiden la espalda… Heron, no pienso dejar que uno o más traidores dañen mi imperio… finalmente debo ver por mi pueblo, y si, si tengo planeada una era de iluminación, empezando por acabar con estos compromisos forzados, y si es necesario, voy a derrocar a mi padre

-Tú eres sabia Vilandra, pero eres demasiado impulsiva, piensa bien todo antes de actuar

Con cara de fastidio –Si, lo haré

-Recuerda… si tiene la marca, no habrá dudas, es un lastoriano

-Ya sé cómo poder hacer que se revele… ¡haaaaaaayyyy pero sólo pensarlo me da asco!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ese cerdo cada que me ve… me desnuda con la mirada

-¿ACASO PIENSAS ENTREGARTE A EL?- preguntó el sacerdote con indignación

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritó bastante molesta… alzó la cabeza, vió al techo, respiró, y más recompuesta –No pienso ser su mujer, ¡primero me mato!, pero voy a hacer que el muy idiota se revele… aunque tenga que vomitar durante meses

-¿qué piensas hacer?

Con una sonrisa muy maquiavélica ella contestó –Yo sé mi cuento… - volteó su cabeza a la ventana –por cierto, ya debo irme, quedé con mis hermanos de reunirnos en las habitaciones de Vegeta, y lo que me has dicho será un interesante tema de sobremesa

-Que los dioses te protejan Majestad- dijo el anciano saiyajin mientras con su mano derecha dibujaba en el aire el símbolo de los dioses (el símbolo de los dioses es la triqueta celta). Vilandra recibió la bendición del sacerdote y salió rumbo a palacio a encontrarse con sus hermanos como acordaron.

**********************************Y ODETTE**************************************

Después de aquella pelea con Raditz, Odette, de algún modo que ni ella misma se dio cuenta (cuando uno pierde al amor de su vida, y el golpe es tan fuerte, que no eres realmente conciente de lo que haces) llegó a su dormitorio, ni siquiera se quitó el vestido, sólo, se tumbó en la cama… viendo hacia la pared, recordando el pasado.

_FLASHBACK _

Odette tenía sólo 15 años de edad, iba con su madre a una misión de negociación en algún planeta. La reina era excelente conciliadora, finalmente, ella fue quien más influyó en el rey Vegeta para no purgar los planetas, sino adherirlos como colonias al imperio. Entre el escuadrón, se encontraba un joven guerrero de unos 25 años, de cabello muy encrespado y largo. La misión en aquel planeta había concluido exitosamente para el imperio y ya estaba el escuadrón preparándose para volver al Planeta Vegeta. La princesa había ido a explorar a unas montañas cercanas al campamento saiyajin, en medio de las montañas había un valle, lleno de una vegetación tipo tropical, muchos árboles frutales, flores, plantas de hojas enormes. Y en medio de ese valle, un lago, el agua era cristalina y limpia, pero algo curioso del planeta que estaban colonizando en cuestión, el agua era de un color rosado. Por precaución nadie se había atrevido a beber, ya que pudiera no ser compatible con el organismo saiyajin… pero se veía tan hermoso desde la lejanía que decidió echar un vistazo más de cerca. Se acercó a la orilla, se quitó el rastreador por… pues… simple comodidad, se inclinó y vió su reflejo en el agua… en el fondo, las rocas de color azul turquesa, y se veían algunos pequeños peces blancos pero transparentes (tipo las medusas) quiso llevarse una de esas piedras azules como recuerdo, estaba a punto de tocar el agua cuando escuchó una voz varonil detrás de ella

-No debería meter la mano a esa agua alteza

Odette se volteó, tan sorprendida y tan rápido, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en aquel lago, ella era una excelente nadadora pero… "¿Qué hace él aquí? Grrrr, ¡ODIO QUE ME ESPÍEN! Mmmm pero mejor le haré pagar por haberme hecho perder el equilibrio", sonrió maliciosamente y no salió de aquel lago

-¿alteza? – decía Raditz mientras se acercaba al lago para checar visualmente a la joven -¿ALTEZA?- dijo con un tono más preocupado al ver que no salía

"¡Perfecto! Ya se preocupó….. ahora si vas a llorar" Odette cerró los ojos, se volteó de modo que su espalda quedara hacia la superficie, y se dejó flotar por el agua.

-¡Alteza por favor no esté jugando!- dijo el saiyajin ya con un tono de voz desesperado, vió el cuerpo de la princesa flotando, no queriendo creer que ninguna desgracia haya ocurrido -¿ALTEZA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?- al no obtener respuesta y seguir viendo el cuerpo, aparentemente inerte flotando, se quitó la armadura (no quedó desnudo eh, nada más en la ropa esa negra debajo de la armadura que traen) y sin pensarlo se arrojó al agua. Nadó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de la princesa, la tomó por la cintura para darle vuelta y sacarle la cabeza del agua, la tomó en brazos y salió volando hasta la orilla. Al llegar, recostó a Odette en el suelo

-¡Alteza por favor reaccione!- el guerrero acercó su rostro al de la princesa para ver si había algún signo de respiración… algo que dejara ver que aún seguía con vida hasta que…

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!- Odette "despertó" sorpresivamente, haciendo que Raditz cayera de sentón -¡DEBISTE VER TU ROSTRO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TU… JAJAJAJAJA…. TU EN VERDAD CREISTE QUE ESTABA MUERTA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bastante enfadado por la broma de mal gusto, se levantó, volteó dándole la espalda a Odette, y muy serio dijo –No debería estar haciendo estas bromas alteza

-Huuuuuuy qué serio te pusiste… pero la verdad, fuiste demasiado ingenuo al creer que yo moriría de un modo tan simple

-Es mi deber protegerle alteza, por eso me preocupé

Odette se acercó a Raditz -¿Entonces te preocupaste por mi sólo porque es tu deber?- cruzó los brazos

-Como dije alteza, no puedo permitir que nada le pase- volteó quedando de frente a ella

Odette alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Raditz –Pero hace un momento no sólo me protegiste…. Me salvaste Raditz

-¿Sabe mi nombre?- dijo el guerrero sorprendido

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso no sabes que tengo poderes mentales?- dijo sarcásticamente –Claro que sé tu nombre, soy princesa no ignorante

-No quise decir eso, sólo me sorprendió

-Siempre quiero saber quienes forman el escuadrón que viaja conmigo

El saiyajin arqueó una ceja –eso no es muy común

-Yo no soy nada común Raditz- ella caminó unos pasos hacia delante, quedando de éste modo de espaldas al guerrero

-Eso lo sé bien… Odette- el pronunció ese nombre con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella detuvo su camino bastante sorprendida –Perdón si le causé molestia Alteza- borró aquella sonrisa y volvió a ponerse serio. La princesa se volteó y caminó hacia él quedando nuevamente ambos de frente… y cerca uno del otro

-No me molestó… es sólo que nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre además de mis padres… mis hermanos… Nappa… y Heron… ¡si! Sólo ellos me llaman por mi nombre- sonrió

-Y ahora lo hice yo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Algo nerviosa y volteando la mirada –Si… ahora tú- sintió que aquel guerrero le tomaba la mano. Se sonrojó cuando él se la besó.

-jejeje

-¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?- dijo apenada y molesta

-jajaja ¡perdón! Es que, no estoy acostumbrado a ver sonrojada a una princesa, jajajaja

-¡NO TE RIAS DE MI! O SEA ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A REIRTE DE LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN? ERES UN… - la cayó con un beso, rápido, suave, tierno, apenas un piquito -¿qué pasó?- dijo bastante confundida, sorprendida, esto cuando terminó aquel pequeño beso

Él rió -¡je! Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

Odette ya no sabía dónde meter la cara, estaba más roja que un tomate, únicamente reaccionó a decir –ok, eh… gracias

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-A partir de entonces, creí que siempre estaríamos juntos Raditz… ahora veo que ni siquiera te intereso, ¡QUÉ FÁCIL TE DISTE POR VENCIDO!- se quedó llorando… ya qué más daba, nadie la veía, no estaba ni su padre ni sus hermanos para reprenderla por mostrarse débil, no había nadie que la viera, así que, silenciosa, pero en lágrimas descargó todo el dolor, la impotencia y frustración que su corazón guardaba, hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormida, rendida por el cansancio.

Cuando el sol entró por su ventana y le despertó, se dirigió al baño y preparó el jacuzzi, necesitaba… relajarse, consentirse, y por otro lado, ella podía llorar sola, pero nadie debía darse cuenta, obviamente lucía terrible, debía arreglar esa imagen, debía volver a ser La Princesa. Cuando el jacuzzi estuvo lleno y con muchas burbujas, se desvistió y se sumergió en el, desde los controles activó una música suave, y simplemente se dedicó a bañarse y relajarse.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se disponía a salir para ir con Vegeta a la reunión que habían pactado durante aquella fiesta. Ya había salido del área de dormitorio y estaba por llegar a la salida, pero le llamó la atención algo en la mesa de la sala de su estancia.

"¿Una flor?" Odette se acercó a la mesa y vió aquella flor, era púrpura, parecida a un alcatraz, pero tenía varios pistilos, los pétalos parecían como terciopelo, debajo de la flor había un sobre que tan sólo decía: _Princesa Odette_. Ella abrió el sobre y leyó la nota que traía

_Princesa:_

_Sé que no estás feliz por nuestro matrimonio, pero tampoco quiero que estés triste. Espero poder alegrar un poco tu día con este detalle, y reiterarte que soy tu leal servidor, y estaré a tu servicio siempre, tanto como político, y cuando el momento llegue, también como esposo._

_Zorn_

Odette no pudo más que sonreir ante el detalle de su futuro esposo… "Al menos eres lindo Zorn… pensándolo bien, es mejor que me casen contigo, no que Vilandra con Kaleb….. ¡WACALA!" Pensó ella, tomó un florero que encontró por ahí y le sacó las flores que tenía, "finalmente ya estaban algo viejas", regresó al baño para llenar el florero con agua, puso la flor adentro, salió del baño y dejó el florero en una de las mesas de noche que estaban a las orillas de su cama, y la nota la guardó en el cajón de la misma. Ahora si, todo listo, salió de su recámara para ir a donde sus hermanos.

***************************** EN LA CARCEL DE BULMA******************************

-¿Bulma?

-¿qué pasa Tyra?

-¿te pasa algo? No te veo nada bien, estás muy pálida

-No lo sé, me he sentido algo mal estos días, la comida creo que no me ha caído tan bien que digamos, siempre tengo náuseas, a veces me duele la cabeza, o me mareo, igual puede ser por la comida o el estrés.

-Tal vez… aquí la comida ciertamente no es lo mejor

-jejejeje si, no sabes lo que daría por una hamburguesa con mucho queso, papas a la francesa, coca cola y un helado de yogurt con chocolate derretido, mermelada de zarzamora, de durazno y con chispas ¡mmmmmm!

Con cara de curiosidad -¿Y qué es todo eso?

-Comida terrestre, y muuuuy deliciosa… cuando salgamos de aquí te invito a comer en la tierra- dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga

-¿Aún crees que saldremos de aquí? Bulma, hay sólo una forma de salir de ésta prisión, y esa es muriendo

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Yo voy a sacarnos de aquí o me dejo de llamar Bulma Briefs! No pienso morir en un lugar tan espantoso como este

Se escuchó que abrían la puerta.

-¡EL DESAYUNO!- dijo una voz masculina, se trataba de un ser parecido a una lagartija que era el encargado de alimentar a los presos. Fue de celda en celda con un carrito de servicio dejando las bandejas de comida, finalmente le dejó su bandeja a Tyra, y por último a Bulma, al terminar, se fue llevándose consigo el carrito con el que transportaba los alimentos.

Bulma se disponía a comer pero –gguuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaag- corrió al baño para vomitar.

-¿Estás bien Bulma?- preguntó Tyra

-- otro vómito, fue la única respuesta que recibió. Bulma continuó vomitando hasta que ya no tenía más que vomitar. Se acercó a la salida, sabía que su amiga se había preocupado por ella. –Tyra, perdón, estoy bien, te digo que la comida no me sienta bien…- se agarró la cabeza –hay Dios, me siento tan mareada

-Descansa Bulma, duerme un poco…. Y sé que no es una aguesa pero, mejor come para que no te debilites

-¿aguesa?

-si… lo que dijiste que querías comer

-ah! Una hamburguesa

-bueno eso

-pero si tienes razón, voy a recostarme, últimamente, no sé porqué me he sentido tan cansada

-descansa…. Finalmente, ¡no tienes nada mejor que hacer! ¿O si?

-En realidad no, jejejejejejejejeje

*******************************EN LA HABITACION DE KEIZA*************************

Entró Kaleb a la habitación de su "sobrina" (ajá si, como no). Ella aún dormía plácidamente boca abajo en un camisón negro muy transparente, como hacía calor, no tenía cobija ni sábana encima, así que aprovechando la situación, Kaleb puso el seguro a la puerta, se quitó la armadura, se subió a la cama, acarició una de sus piernas, ella se movió un poco, él se terminó de quitar la ropa, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, él le besó el cuello y hombros.

Ésta sensación provoco que ella despertara, con una sonrisa, y como estaba todavía adormilada, dijo –Mmm si Vegeta no lo haces mal

Kaleb la tomó de la cintura, la alzó y volteó violentamente, volviéndola a tumbar en la cama boca arriba

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA KALEB? ¿PORQUÉ ME MALTRATAS ASI?

Arriba de ella, y sujetándole las manos -¿ACASO YA TE ACOSTASTE CON VEGETA MALDITA ZORRA?- desocupó una de sus manos y rasgó el camisón de ella rápida y violentamente, dejándola desnuda

-¿QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉSIL? ¡CLARO QUE NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON VEGETA! ¿PERO FINALMENTE VOY A TENERLO QUE HACER NO? SI NO ¿PARA QUÉ ME COMPROMETES CON EL?

-Me encanta cuando te pones agresiva- dijo mientras besaba el cuello de ella

-¿qué dirá tu prometida si nos descubre?

-La puerta tiene seguro… y aparte, igual se le antoja unirse a nosotros, jajajajajajaja… no sería mala idea- dijo con malicia mientras le besaba los senos

-¿qué estás pensando? Ahhh- gimió

-Me encantaría tenerlas a ustedes 2 en la cama

-¿QUÉ?- dijo ella molesta, tratando de safarse pero él no lo permitió -¡SUÉLTAME!

-Noooo querida- la sujetó más fuerte –tú eres mía, que jamás se te olvide…. Y ahora voy a tratarte como te encanta-

****************EN LA HABITACION DE VEGETA, POR FIN EN EL DESAYUNO PACTADO*******

Vilandra y Odette habían ya llegado con Vegeta, los 3 estaban en la estancia de él con varias bandejas de comida, panes, frutas, café, jugos.

-¿Bueno y tú? ¿te gusta mucho ese vestido? Jajaja- dijo Vegeta cuando vió a Vilandra

-No llegué a dormir, estuve toda la noche en el templo

-Sobre todo lo que pasa, la pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Odette

-¿Por qué no derrocar a mi padre? Tomamos el control y nos deshacemos los 3 de estos estúpidos compromisos- dijo Vegeta

-No es mala idea… pero creo que de momento hay que seguir la corriente, al menos hasta obtener mayor información- dijo Vilandra con la mirada perdida

-¿De qué demonios hablas Vilandra? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir la corriente? ¡NI LOCO PIENSO CASARME CON ESA ZORRA QUE MI PADRE ELIGIO!

-Ayer te ví decidida a imponerte sobre nuestro padre

-Bueno pues los planes cambiaron, estuve platicando con Heron y me dijo algo, que si es cierto, nos da el boleto de libertad…. Por lo menos a Vegeta y a mi

-¡Gracias por tomarme en cuenta!- dijo Odette con ironía

-¡Hay no te pongas intensa Odette! Cuando todo se descubra, tomo el control del parlamento, derroco a mi padre, ustedes ascienden como reyes y…. ¡hermanita eres libre!

-¡MOMENTO! ¿me puedes explicar qué te dijo el viejo sacerdote como para que quieras que sigamos con ésta farza?- preguntó Vegeta

-Por lo que me dijo Heron, Kaleb podría estar orquestando una conspiración en contra de nosotros

-Entonces hay que arrestar a esa sabandija, ¡mejor!, destruirlo, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ah bueno nada, sólo quiero averiguar si mi futuro esposo está tratando de matarme y a mi familia, digo porque si es así, eso no será un buen comienzo para nuestro matrimonio- dijo con ironía

-¿m? ¿matarnos?- Odette sólo arqueó la ceja como diciendo 'y cómo cree poderlo hacer'

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA matarnos…. ¡ESA SABANDIJA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Estoy conciente que no puede matarnos, somos infinitamente más poderosos que él, pero si las sospechas de Heron son ciertas…. Significa que podemos condenar a Kaleb por traición, pierde su lugar y derechos como miembro del Consejo Guerrero en el parlamento… y podemos matarlo- dijo con un brillo de malicia

-¿Y qué propones Vili?- preguntó Odette

-Heron sospecha que Kaleb es un adorador del demonio Alastor, los seguidores de esa secta tienen una marca con el símbolo del demonio en la piel…. Así que voy a ver cómo le hago para comprobar si el maldito está marcado…. Vegeta, sería buena idea que revisaras a Keiza

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

-Vilandra tiene razón Vegeta

-¿TU TAMBIÉN TE VAS A PONER DE SU LADO?

-Es que piénsalo, Kaleb y Zorn como sea, siempre han sido de confianza con nuestro padre… pero Keiza, para empezar… ¿de dónde salió esa mujer?

-Voy a pedirle a Nappa que la investigue

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA DISTRAER A NAPPA ODETTE! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

-Tranquilo Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa?

-Tengo a Nappa ocupado averiguando qué fue de esa terrícola traidora….. ¡ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADA LO DISTRAIGA HASTA QUE NO CUMPLA CON LO QUE LE ORDENÉ!

-Ok, Nappa lo dejaremos fuera para que se dedique a buscar a tu concubina Vegeta… De Kaleb me encargo yo, en cuanto a Keiza, voy a decirle entonces a Raditz que la investigue para saber de dónde demonios salió esa mujer

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Kaleb?- preguntó Odette

-Tengo un plan para ver si el muy cerdo tiene la marca

-¿NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO ACOSTARTE CON ÉL?

-¡CLARO QUE NO VEGETA! ¡puaj! Si no estoy loca, pero… voy a averiguarlo

-Por cierto Vegeta, ¿qué pasó con Bulma? ¿Por qué le llamas terrícola traidora?

-Ayer que llegamos de Tatooine, voy a su recámara y me encuentro con todo intacto, sin sus cosas, dijo mi padre que se había largado sin dejar rastro. Él ya dio la orden de arrestarla si la ven en cualquier otro planeta del imperio, pero aún así quiero encontrarla y hacerla pagar por su traición

-Se me hace muy extraña esa historia viniendo de nuestro padre- dijo Vilandra

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella sólo era tu concubina, si escapó, que tú la busques para vengarte no me sorprende… ¿pero que él haya montado un operativo? ¿Cuándo lo que quiere es casarte con otra?

-Vilandra tiene razón, es demasiado extraño

-Creo que sería buena idea que le dijeras a Nappa que revise los videos de seguridad, si se fue, ahí debe estar

-Mmmmmmm tienen razón, ¡DEMONIOS! ¿CÓMO FUI TAN ESTÚPIDO PARA CREERLE A MI PADRE?

-Igual de lo que te dijo, sólo hay que creerle la mitad… o tal vez menos- dijo la emperatriz

-¿Pero porqué querría eliminar a Bulma? Si ante todos no era más que otra de las concubinas de Vegeta

-¡Esa, Odette, es otra telaraña que debemos deshacer!

-¡BUENO YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera

-Lo siento Vegeta- dijo Odette

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir, tengo….. – la emperatriz se quedó pensativa un segundo- cosas que hacer antes de ver a Kaleb

-¿qué cosas?

-Yo sé mi cuento- se levantó y caminó a la salida –Los veo después- Vilandra se retiró

-Bien, yo me voy a entrenar ¿vienes Odette?

-No Vegeta, mejor otro día entrenamos ¿te parece?

-Como quieras- Vegeta salió de su habitación

Odette se incorporó, tomó un último panecillo y también salió de las habitaciones de su hermano mayor.

************************EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PALACIO******************************

Guardia: ¡Lord Kaleb!- corrió hasta el noble

-¿qué pasa soldado?

-Me encargaron que le diera ésta nota urgente- extendió un papel doblado, el saiyajin de 1ª clase lo tomó

-Puedes retirarte

-¡Si Lord Kaleb!- el guardia se retiró

Kaleb abrió la nota y encontró lo siguiente escrito

_Kaleb, perdona haber sido tan ruda contigo anoche, la verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa por nuestro compromiso, quisiera hacer las paces contigo, si seremos esposos, quiero que nos llevemos bien… Búscame ésta noche en el jardín donde está la alberca, necesito verte. Vilandra_

"Así que ahora vienes de rodillas ante mí…. Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, jajajajjajajajaja"

*********POR LA TARDE NOCHE, EN ALGUN LUGAR POR LAS CALLES DE VEJITASEIN**********

Una extraña mujer de cabello castaño casi rojizo (como Vegeta cuando llega a la Tierra) caminaba por Vejitasein, llevaba puesta la armadura negra, propias de la 2ª y 3ª clase, era bonita, tenía buen cuerpo, aunque llevaba cubierto el rostro con unas enormes gafas negras. La mujer entró a un bar y se sentó en la barra. Pidió algunos tragos mientras veía cómo los asistentes estaban retándose a las vencidas. Había un saiyajin bastante corpulento que vencía a uno, y otro, y otro y otro. Los saiyajin eran muy testarudos, los vencidos volvían a retar a aquel sujeto, pero volvían a ser derrotados. Aquella mujer dejó su trago en la barra, se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia aquel sujeto que vencía a todos, lo vió a los ojos

-Yo te reto- dijo ella

-no me hagas reír muñeca

-Te quitaré esa sonrisa de la cara

-Te apuesto a que no aguantas ni dos segundos

-¡Hecho! Si yo gano, tú vas a pagar mi cuenta

-Pero si yo gano, eres mía preciosa

-Eso está por verse

Ambos saiyajin se agarraron las manos y comenzó el reto, él se esforzaba demasiado, mientras que ella estaba demasiado relajada, esto irritó bastante al sujeto

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI! ¡VOY A VENCERTE MUÑECA!

-No soy tu muñequita- ella se inclinó, puso un poco más de fuerza en su brazo derecho, y venció a aquel tipo, arrojándolo al suelo con todo y mesa, bebidas, banco…. Todo. Los que estaban alrededor se rieron, un hombre tan imponente, vencido por una mujer. Entre las burlas hacia aquel hombre, ella sólo se levantó y volvió a la barra, tomó el trago que había dejado, se lo bebió de golpe, y dejó el vaso en la barra

-Cantinero, cóbrele al caballero que está allá tirado-se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. El sujeto al que venció hacía unos instantes se levantó y corrió hacia ella

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁAAAAAAS!- _plaaffffffff_

La mujer se volteó, y vió a aquel sujeto tirado en el piso con un golpe, y un saiyajin, alto, de cabello encrespado negro con el puño extendido.

-Jamás te atrevas a atacar a una mujer, y menos en mi presencia- dijo el sujeto

-¿Bardock? Eh.. eh… quiero decir…. ¿Primer Ministro?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el saiyajin con cara de confusión

-No… no eres él…. ¡Por los Dioses! Eres idéntico al primer ministro… pero más joven

-Es una larga historia… ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella extendió su mano –Puedes llamarme Vili

-Mucho gusto Vili, soy Kakarotto

Ella miró por la ventana, ya era tarde

-Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde- se apresuró a salir

-Espera, ¿pasa algo? ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Tengo que regresar al palacio, ya se me hizo tarde

-¿Trabajas en el palacio?

-eeeehhhh si…. Algo así….. Bueno, me voy- ella bajó sus gafas un poco y le guiñó un ojo, y salió corriendo de aquel bar dejando a Kakarotto intrigado

"Linda y fuerte… Espero verte pronto otra vez Vili" El saiyajin volvió a la barra, pagó la cuenta, y salió del bar con rumbo desconocido.

********************************La cita con Kaleb***********************************

Kaleb llegó primero al jardín donde le había citado su prometida. El jardín era amplio, con muchas plantas y flores, caminitos hechos con piedras de río, por los caminos había algunas bancas hechas de piedra. Al final del jardín, comenzaba una gran piscina que parecía un lago. Viéndolo desde el jardín, en la esquina izquierda junto a la orilla, había una formación rocosa por donde había agua corriente a modo de una pequeña cascada. Toda la orilla de la piscina estaba adornada con piedras, para darle un aire más natural. Junto a la alberca había unas pocas de esas sillas para asolearse.

Kaleb se sentó a esperar a vilandra en la banca que quedaba más próxima a la alberca. "¿Dónde demonios estás maldita engreída? Quiero ver qué tienes para mí preciosa"

******15 MINUTOS ANTES DE ESE MOMENTO**********

La mujer del bar había llegado al palacio, aterrizó en la terraza de los aposentos de Vilandra. Entró rápidamente y desactivó la alarma antes de que ésta sonara. Se dirigió al baño, se quitó la peluca, las gafas y toda la ropa, entró al jacuzzi, pero ésta vez utilizó la regadera. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, la cola de la saiyajin se deshacía del tinte marrón, volviendo a adquirir el color blanco con el que nació.

"jejejeje, no me canso de salir a escondidas… a veces es bueno relajarse un poco… y más con lo que voy a hacer… Diosa Madre, ayúdame a descubrir a Kaleb"

Terminando de bañarse se dirigió a su vestidor para arreglarse y acudir a la cita que ella misma había solicitado con su prometido

**x*****x*************x***********x******************x*************x*************

Kaleb ya se estaba impacientando esperando a la emperatriz "¿Pero qué te crees maldita? ¿acaso piensas burlarte de mi?"

-Kaleb- pronunció una voz femenina, en ese tono pasivo-agresivo que solemos usar las mujeres. La emperatriz llegó con una hermosa bata color rojo, de satín, manga larga, y de largo, le llegaba hasta medio muslo

-Vilandra….. perdón, Majestad, ¿querías verme?

-Si Kaleb- se acercó a él provocativamente

"Estás buenísima" –Dígame emperatriz

-¡Ja! Kaleb, deja los formalismos- lo abrazó por el cuello -¿Acaso no vamos a ser esposos? ¡Deja el protocolo! Por lo menos mientras estamos solos- se separó de él y caminó hasta la orilla de la alberca

-Bueno aquí estoy, dime para qué me querías

-Te lo dije en mi nota, quiero que nos llevemos bien, si serás mi esposo, no quiero vivir en discordia contigo

Kaleb la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás "¡Qué asco! No sabes cómo quisiera destruirte ahorita mismo maldito cerdo, no soporto que te me acerques, menos que me toques" Se quitó las manos de Kaleb y se volteó –Está hermosa la noche, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, pero tú estás más bella- "Y tan deliciosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de meterte a mi cama"

-¿Porqué no nadamos un poco? Tu… y yo…. Solos…. Con la noche como cómplice- guiñó un ojo- ¿qué dices- ella desamarró su bata, y comenzó a quitársela, traía puesto un bikini rojo

"Hay mamacita, después de todo no será tan desagradable hacerte mi mujer…. Al menos en lo que enviudo…. Hay pero estás tan rica mami"

Ella se dio un clavado a la alberca, cuando sacó la cabeza -¡Anda! Ven y nada conmigo- "Y muéstrame si eres adorador del diablo, así podré ejecutarte sin que nadie diga nada"

-Pero no traigo traje de baño

-Acaso… el gran Lord Kaleb, guerrero de primera clase, funcionario del parlamento, conquistador exitoso para el imperio, ¿va a detenerse por ese pequeño impedimento?- dijo con voz pícara

-Eres muy traviesa

-Aún no me conoces del todo, ya me irás conociendo….. si quieres

Ante tales provocaciones, y siendo un degenerado, Kaleb rápidamente se quitó botas, capa, armadura, todo, quedando completamente desnudo. Saltó a la picina.

-Ahora dime querida- la abrazó y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella -¿De qué querías hablar?

"No contaba con esto" ella lo abrazó –Pues, en realidad- ella se sumergió en el agua librándose del abrazo de Kaleb –quiero nadar contigo, ¡es todo!- ella se sumergió en el agua y nadó hasta el tratando de buscar la marca que el sacerdote le había descrito, discretamente por supuesto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ME ENCANTA QUE SEAS TAN TRAVIESA!- él también se sumergió para nadar con ella bajo el agua

"Demonios, ¡quédate quiero!" Ella trataba de rodearlo, y pese al asco que sentía por aquel hombre, trataba de fijarse en cada parte de su cuerpo. Él la perseguía, era como jugar al gato y al ratón, ambos persiguiéndose entre sí, de pronto, cuando ella tuvo el cuerpo de él enfrente, y éste dio una vuelta hacia abajo para sumergirse más "¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡te tengo Kaleb!". Él la tomó entre sus brazos y salieron a la superficie.

-Me encanta que seas tan traviesa, me vuelves loco- acercó sus labios a ella, ella giró rápidamente, cayendo al agua, y salpicándolo -¿QUÉ TE PASA VILANDRA?

Ella salió volando a la orilla y recogió su bata volviéndosela a poner –Querido, ya fue suficiente por hoy, otro día nos vemos- "Cuando te ejecute por traición por ejemplo" Ella se fue del jardín, dejando a Kaleb desnudo, con calentura, y frustrado.

-¡MALDITA! PRIMERO ME EMOCIONAS Y ME DEJAS ASÍ NADA MÁS, ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TOME EL CONTROL DEL IMPERIO! TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ÉSTA HUMILLACIÓN…. ESPÉRATE A LA NOCHE DE BODAS, ¡VAS A LLORAR DESGRACIADA! NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS VIRGEN, NO TENDRÉ NINGUNA CONTEMPLACIÓN CONTIGO, GGGGRRRR ¡MALDITA!- el ki de Kaleb se elevó y elevó debido al coraje que le había hecho pasar su prometida.

**x*****x*************x***********x******************x*************x*************

Bulma nuevamente se encontraba con el mismo vestido de novia de la otra vez, en la misma plaza de aquel pueblo fantasma, de frente a la estatua de los 3 saiyajin sobre el sol, 2 varones, 1 con la lanza, el otro con un tridente, y en medio sobre ellos, la mujer de cálida mirada con el báculo. Bulma se quedó viendo aquel monumento, como si quisiera descubrir un secreto ahí.

De pronto, tembló nuevamente, Bulma perdió el equilibrio y cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando el terremoto acabó, y volvió a abrir los ojos, se incorporó, ella había quedado de espaldas al monumento, su primera vista fueron las ruinas de lo que alguna vez pareció ser una civilización, después volteó, de aquel monumento, sólo estaba el sol, los saiyajin desaparecieron "¿Se habrán destruido con el terremoto? No…. No hay pedazos en el suelo" pensó Bulma. Le dio vueltas a aquel sol de piedra tratando de ver si había restos de las otras estatuas. "No hay nada" Bulma estaba por retirarse cuando vió a 3 saiyajin, de carne y hueso frente a ella, pero con la cabeza baja

-¡Oigan! ¿ustedes saben cómo salir de aquí?

Los 3 se quedaron callados y sin moverse

-¡NO SEAN GROSEROS LES HICE UNA PREGUNTAAAA!

Los 3 al mismo tiempo alzaron la cabeza, Bulma los reconoció

-NNNNO…. NNOO PUEDE SER…. USTEDES….. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Frente a ella estaba, un saiyajin con una lanza en la mano, otro con un tridente, y una mujer de cabello negro y cola blanca sujetada a la cintura, con un báculo con el símbolo divino en la punta, y sujetando una manzana dorada en la otra mano.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡USTEDES NO SON REALES! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL!

Los tres se acercaron a Bulma hasta rodearla

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

La saiyajin de cálida mirada extendió la mano donde tenía la manzana, la manzana irradió una luz blanca muy brillante, y se convirtió en un libro de oro. Ella se acercó a Bulma, se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó a la altura del abdomen de Bulma y sopló. La saiyajin dijo

-Bendito sea el hijo del rey sol, el guerrero que traerá orgullo a la raza

El báculo se convirtió en una gran pluma (literal, una pluma) dorada, y la saiyajin comenzó a escribir. El sujeto de la lanza se acercó a Bulma, y puso su mano sobre su vientre

-La sangre débil y la sangre fuerte se unen para darle a este guerrero el tremendo poder del saiyajin, será hábil en el combate, un gran estratega, valiente, y extremadamente fuerte- El saiyajin se apartó de Bulma

Aquel que sujetaba el tridente, también se acercó, y al igual que el anterior, posó su mano en el vientre de la terrícola

-Tendrá una buena muerte, digna del heredero al trono del rey sol, será recordado por siglos, y morirá colmado de honor y gloria- se apartó de ella

Cuando el tercer saiyajin terminó de hablar, la pluma desapareció y nuevamente ahí estaba el báculo en la mano de ella. Aquellos tres misteriosos seres se reunieron, y el libro de oro se convirtió en una esfera luminosa, la mujer caminó hacia Bulma y dijo lo siguiente

-Bendita seas terrícola Bulma. Brigid

-Dagda- dijo el sujeto de la Lanza

-Esus- dijo el del tridente

-Bendita sea la madre del hijo del rey sol. Bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

La mujer extendió la mano y lanzó aquella esfera que hacía unos instantes era el libro de oro. La esfera llegó al abdomen de Bulma y se introdujo en ella, dando una sensación cálida. Bulma cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- ella vió a su alrededor –Así que sigo en esta horrible prisión…. Pero que sueño tan más extraño….. – ella pestañeó "¡No es posible! ¿acaso estaré embarazada? ¡No Bulma! Tú eres una científico, crees en los hechos, ¡no puedes dejarte sugestionar por un sueño raro!... Aunque, me he sentido tan mal últimamente….. creí que era estrés pero…. Si estoy embarazada, entonces… ¡AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ"

-CONTINUARÁ-


	17. Chapter 14 La reunión de Cancilleres

**CAPITULO 14**

**REUNION DE CANCILLERES**

Estaba Heron, el sumo sacerdote, en el altar mayor con las estatuas de los 3 dioses frente a el, había un incensario a los pies de las deidades, el anciano quemó incienso y se dispuso a hacer una oración silenciosa. Se hincó, alzó sus brazos y juntó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cabeza, las bajó juntas hasta que quedó a la altura de su rostro. Estuvo en esa posición, hasta que un rostro femenino se acercó a su oído derecho

-Libera a la madre del hijo del rey sol- dijo la mujer en susurro

El anciano se sobresaltó por aquella voz en su oído, rápidamente se levantó y dio la vuelta… quedó pasmado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, con la boca abierta por la impresión, retrocedió un par de pasos, cayó de rodillas ante lo que veía: Los 3 dioses a los que había dedicado su existencia entera, frente a él, como los saiyajin de carne y hueso que hacía siglos habían sido. El sacerdote cuando logró salir un poco de su impresión, lo que hizo fué, ya que estaba hincado, poner su frente en el suelo con las palmas de sus manos junto a su cabeza también en el suelo.

-¡Benditos Dioses que iluminan mi vida con su presencia, Soy indigno de verles a la cara!

-¡Levántate Sacerdote!

-Brigid, Diosa Madre, soy indigno siquiera de su presencia- dijo el anciano sin dejar su postura de postración

-¡Levántate Heron!- dijo el Dios Dagda, un supersaiyajin que sostenía una lanza en señal de su reinado sobre la guerra y las batallas.

El anciano saiyajin se levantó para ver de frente a sus dioses de carne y hueso: Brigid con su báculo sagrado y la manzana de la vida; Dagda, el primer supersaiyajin de la historia con la lanza, y Esus, con el tridente que abre las puertas del inframundo para que entren las almas de los muertos a su última morada.

-¿Qué desean de mi? ¡Oh Sagrados Dioses Saiyajin!- dijo bajando la mirada en señal de respeto

-Busca y pon a salvo a la madre del hijo del rey sol- dijo La diosa

-¿Pero quién es ella? ¿Cómo la encuentro? ¿Dónde?

-La sangre débil y sangre fuerte dieron vida al guerrero más poderoso que traerá la gloria a los saiyajin- Dijo el dios Dagda

-¿Entonces ya existe el hijo del Príncipe Vegeta?... eh…. Quiero decir, el rey sol

-Bendita la madre del hijo del rey sol, lleva en su vientre el renacimiento de los saiyajin- dijo ella

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es la madre del hijo del rey sol?

-De las lejanas estrellas un similar, no saiyajin, de la unión de la sangre fuerte del rey sol y la sangre débil de aquella que parece saiyajin, viene en camino el guerrero de la iluminación que será recordado por siglos aún cuando haya muerto- dijo Esus

-¡Entonces es la terrícola!- el anciano cayó de rodillas nuevamente –La…. La profecía era cierta- dijo con la mirada perdida en el espacio, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viviendo

-Encuentra a la madre del hijo del rey sol, a la vista de todos y oculta del mundo, los secretos se mantienen abajo para no ser descubiertos- dijo la Diosa

-Una amenaza se aproxima, se enfrentará la sangre contra la sangre, no habrá ganador, y le harán ganar terreno al enemigo de los 3 hermanos- dijo Dagda

-El demonio está próximo a salir de su encierro, el sacrificio de los hermanos debe evitarse, los adoradores de Alastor deben ser destruidos, el condenado no debe liberarse de su encierro- dijo el Dios del tridente

Hubo una luz cegadora, brillante como el Sol.

Heron se levantó en su cama, totalmente agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡ESE NO FUE UN SUEÑO COMÚN Y CORRIENTE! Algo va a pasar, algo muy malo…. – el sacerdote volteó a su mesa de noche – son las 3 am…. Debo hablar con la emperatriz a primera hora- se quedó un rato sentado a la orilla de su cama tratando de asimilar el sueño que acababa de tener, hasta que…. -¡ENTONCES LA CONCUBINA TERRICOLA DEL PRINCIPE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!... tal como la profecía había anunciado

_FLASHBACK_

Heron leía el Libro sagrado saiyajin, topándose con el siguiente texto:

_La soberbia cederá_

_De las lejanas estrellas un similar_

_Nueva raza._

_De la deshonra nacerá el orgullo_

_La debilidad será la fuerza_

_Una nube negra envolverá la unión más fuerte_

_El Rey Sol iluminará las sombras_

_Guerreros que traerán gloria_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-La diosa dijo, que a la vista de todos y oculta al mismo tiempo… ¿qué querrá eso decir? ¿qué significa que los secretos se esconden abajo para que no sean descubiertos? …. Debo… Debo averiguar qué significa todo esto, debo cumplir la voluntad de los dioses….. – De repente el sacerdote abrió los ojos con un semblante de temor -¡ENTONCES SI HAY ADORADORES DE ALASTOR BUSCANDO DESTRUIR A LA EMPERATRIZ Y SUS HERMANOS!... ¡NO!... ES… ES IMPOSIBLE…. ¡LORD KALEB! NO… NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN… MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA DEBO HABLAR CON LA SAGRADA… DEBO PREVENIRLA- El anciano volvió a recostarse, tratando de dormir, pero la verdad, era tanto su sobresalto que sólo consiguió dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño.

*****************************A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE******************************

Vilandra se había levantado muy temprano, casi al amanecer, se bañó, se vistió, se arregló, todo muy rápidamente. Salió de sus aposentos hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones reales, incluyendo por supuesto, la de ella, se dirigió a la puerta de Odette y accionó el Interfon

-Odette soy Vilandra- sin respuesta. Timbró de nuevo -¡ODETTE DESPIERTA QUE ES URGENTE!

-¿Qué pasa Vili?- respondió Odette con voz somnolienta por el interfon

-Te veo en mis aposentos en 10 minutos, es urgente- Vilandra se dirigió a paso veloz a la puerta de Vegeta, y también hizo lo mismo

-Vegeta, soy Vilandra, es urgente- después de unos segundos

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó igual por el interfon

-Te espero en 10 min a ti y Odette en mis aposentos, es importante

-Voy para allá

En eso una mucama de aspecto humanoide, pero de piel morada y ojos saltones iba a ingresar por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones reales, Vilandra corrió hacia ella

-Oye tú, lleva a mis habitaciones el desayuno para mi y mis hermanos y date prisa

-¡Si su sagrada majestad- la mucama hizo una reverencia, y se retiró a cumplir la orden de la emperatriz

Vilandra regresó a paso veloz hacia su recámara, una vez que entró, salió a la terraza mientras esperaba a sus hermanos. "Kaleb sí es un lastoriano… lo más seguro es que no esté solo… debo descubrir a todos esos traidores… y Kaleb, cómo voy a gozar cuando te ejecute yo misma por traición al imperio y a los dioses" Vilandra sonrió maliciosamente, pero después esa malicia se tornó en un suspiro "Kakarotto…. Tan idéntico a Bardock como Odette y yo, pero… años más joven, ¿acaso serás un pariente de Bardock?... Me defendiste aún cuando yo podía acabar con aquel mastodonte en menos de un parpadeo" ella sonrió "Debo admitir que no estás nada mal… es una lástima que no pude sentir tu poder de pelea". Sonó la alarma del interfon. Vilandra corrió a contestar.

-¿Quién?

-Soy Vegeta

La saiyajin abrió la puerta –Pasa – en eso vió que su hermana se acercaba a paso veloz, así que la esperó para dejarla entrar.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó Vegeta. En eso el interfon volvió a sonar

-¿Quién?- preguntó Vilandra

-Sagrada Majestad, es el desayuno para usted y sus hermanos como me lo solicitó

Vilandra abrió la puerta. La mucama entró con un carrito de servicio con varias bandejas llenas de comida, y jarras enormes de jugo, apenas para saciar el enorme apetito propio de los saiyajin. Cuando terminó de poner los alimentos en la mesa de la sala de Vilandra, hizo una reverencia y se fue, llevándose el carrito de servicio.

-Ahora sí, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- dijo Vegeta

-Anoche lo pude comprobar, Heron tenía razón, Kaleb es un adorador del demonio Alastor

-¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?- preguntó Odette

-Lo cité anoche en la alberca…- ella se sonrojó- lo… provoqué para que nadara conmigo… desnudo- más roja no podía estar ella

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON ANOCHE USTEDES DOS?- gritó Vegeta bastante sobresaltado, finalmente, era su hermanita menor, como buen hermano, estaba celoso, y se preocupaba por ella… la verdad por las dos, aunque por su orgullo jamás lo admita

-¡NINGUNA DE LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO ESO TE LO ASEGURO!- dijo Vilandra bastante abochornada, respiró para calmarse –Lo hice nadar bajo el agua… y pude ver la marca de Alastor en la parte interna de su muslo derecho, está marcado por fuego como el ganado

-¡ENTONCES EL MALDITO SI ES UN TRAIDOR! ¿QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ SENTADOS? ¡HAY QUE IR A ARRESTARLO Y EJECUTARLO POR TRAICIÓN!

-No tan rápido Vegeta- dijo Vilandra –Lo más seguro es que él no sea el único, y la verdad, quiero llegar al fondo de esto, hoy destruimos a Kaleb, ¿y qué?, habrá más de esas ratas rondando por ahí en la oscuridad, buscando llegar al poder, como alguna vez lo hicieron con la reina Onionte

-¿La primera esposa de nuestro padre?- preguntó Odette

-Heron me contó ayer que ella, y su hermano Paraguss, que también era miembro del parlamento, pertenecían a esa secta, como sabemos, la reina murió en combate, y Heron mismo en persona asesinó a Paraguss y al hijo de éste… - se quedó pensativa -….. De hecho, ¡NUESTRA MADRE DESCUBRIO A LOS ADORADORES DE ALASTOR EN AQUEL ENTONCES!

-¿QUÉ DICES?- preguntaron Odette y Vegeta al mismo tiempo

-Si… Heron también me dijo que nuestra madre logró descubrir a los lastorianos, por eso pudieron exterminarlos entonces

-Por lo visto no hicieron muy buen trabajo- dijo Vegeta irónicamente

-Pues… si como dice Vilandra, operan a escondidas, es muy factible que alguno o más haya sobrevivido al exterminio- dijo Odette

-Eso mismo creo yo… por eso voy a continuar con la farsa del compromiso hasta que reúna mayor información y pueda destapar ésta cloaca… Por cierto…. Heron me dijo que ellos fueron los que atrajeron a Freezer a Vejitasein

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUE ESE MALDITO LAGARTO VINO AQUÍ POR ESAS SABANDIJAS?- exclamó Vegeta

-¡PIÉNSALO VEGETA!- dijo Vilandra –Para liberar al demonio, los lastorianos deben sacrificarnos a los 3 juntos, nuestra divina sangre debe correr para que Alastor regrese a este mundo

-Ellos… ellos no podían hacernos nada, nuestros padres eran lo suficientemente poderosos para protegernos… pero Freezer… ¡EL CASI DESTRUYE TODO EL PLANETA! Nos…. Nos habría matado a los 3… - dijo Odette

-Exacto, Freezer nos mataba y Alastor volvía a la vida- dijo Vilandra –Así que, si en ese entonces trajeron a Freezer…. Tal vez planean traer alguien más poderoso o igual que Freezer que logre matarnos a los 3 y liberar a Alastor de su cautiverio

-¡ESAS SON TONTERÍAS! Vilandra, ¡TÚ ERES LA REECARNACIÓN DE LA DIOSA MADRE!, Y ODETTE Y YO SOMOS LOS PRINCIPES DE LOS SAIYAJIN, ¡NO HAY NADIE EN EL UNIVERSO MÁS FUERTE Y PODEROSO QUE NOSOTROS 3! ¡AÚN SI FREEZER VOLVIERA DEL INFIERNO MISMO, NO PODRÍA HACERNOS FRENTE, LOS 3 SOMOS SUPER SAIYAJIN!

-Vegeta tranquilo- dijo Odette –Por eso es que necesitamos más información al respecto de éste asunto

El interfon de la emperatriz volvió a sonar

-Voy a ver quién es- dijo Vilandra, levantándose del sofá, se dirigió al interfon -¿Quién?

-Majestad soy Heron, debo hablar con usted urgentemente

Vilandra le abrió la puerta al sacerdote –Pasa Heron, ¿qué sucede?

El Sacerdote entró, topándose con que también estaban los príncipes ahí presentes. –Están los 3 juntos, eso es mejor

-Habla ya Heron, ¿A qué viniste a mis aposentos?

-Majestad…. Yo…. Yo… tuve una…. Tuve una revelación…. Divina

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Vegeta

-Yo… los dioses… ellos…. Ellos vinieron a mi en sueños…. Príncipe, ¿qué le sucedió a su concubina?

Vegeta se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta –Ella se fue – dijo aún como no reaccionando al shock

-Esque… yo… por lo que me dijeron los dioses…. Creo que ella está en peligro…. U oculta…. No estoy muy seguro

Vegeta se levantó del sofá y agarró al anciano saiyajin de la ropa por el pecho -¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJISTE ANCIANO? ¿LA TERRÍCOLA ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS?

-A..a..a..alteza yo…. Por lo que los dioses dijeron

-¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAN EL TRIO DE ESTATUAS INERTES, DIME LO QUE SABES!- dijo el príncipe bastante exaltado

-Creo…. Cr…creo que…. Ella sigue en Vejitasein

-¿CÓMO LO SABES? ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE LOS OJOS!

-¡VEGETA YA BASTA!- dijo Vilandra en tono firme –Deja en paz a Heron y permítele que hable

Vegeta soltó al anciano, caminó a la pared y se recargó en ella con los brazos cruzados

-Gracias Majestad, y Altezas, yo… no entendí bien lo que la diosa madre quiso decirme

-Pues entonces dínoslo tal cual Heron- dijo Odette

-ella dijo…. A la vista de todos y oculto del mundo, los secretos se ocultan abajo para no ser descubiertos

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- dijo Vegeta

-¿Y si está oculta?- dijo Odette

-ah si, ¿y dónde? Dijo mi padre que la buscó hasta en las ruinas tsufur- dijo Vegeta

-Una nube negra envolverá la unión más fuerte- dijo el sacerdote

-¿Qué dijiste Heron?- preguntó Vilandra

-La profecía dice que… una nube negra envolverá la unión más fuerte

-¿De qué profecía me hablas Heron?- Dijo la emperatriz

-En la sección 3 del libro sagrado, el capítulo 5. Es una de las profecías del rey sol….- volteó a ver a Vegeta –es decir… Usted Alteza

El príncipe arqueó la ceja al oir ese comentario.

-Ya habíamos dicho que a nuestro padre no tendríamos que creerle salvo la mitad o menos…. No creo que haya buscado a Bulma por ningún lado si ella escapó, era un estorbo menos para casar a Vegeta con Keiza, o quien fuera- dijo Odette

El príncipe quedó pensativo unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, de repente los abrió –Creo que mi padre está detrás de la desaparición de Bulma, por eso me contó esa historia- se separó de la pared, se volteó 90°, cerró su puño y golpeó la pared -¡DEMONIOS! Grrrrrrr

-Ok, tranquilo Vegeta, en cuanto a la terrícola, dile a Nappa que consiga los videos de seguridad, si nuestro padre está detrás de todo, no se los darán, entonces que me diga para ordenar que me los entreguen. Odette, necesito que te encargues de los asuntos políticos, la reunión con los cancilleres es ésta tarde y mi padre va a estar molestando con que estemos los 3 listos para ello, así que vas a tener que cubrirnos a Vegeta y a mí porque supongo que tú hermanito, vas a estar buscando a tu terrícola.

-¡Mj!- musitó Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba a otro lado

-Si eso pensé

-¿Tú que harás Vili?- preguntó Odette

-Ya sé que Kaleb es un lastoriano, pero si hay más, quiero descubrirlos y ejecutarlos a todos de una buena vez. Debo hablar con nuestra madre, ver qué sabe ella o cómo fue que los descubrió, y ver qué tanta información puedo obtener

-Sigo pensando que exageras al preocuparte por esas sabandijas, si quieren matarnos los exterminamos y listo, no sé porqué haces tanto alboroto

-Vegeta, si ellos trajeron a Freezer a Vejitasein para eliminarnos, pueden atraer a alguien más poderoso que Freezer

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Vilandra?- preguntó Vegeta

-¡ESO JAMÁS! Bien sabes que nunca me niego a un buen combate, sólo quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos, eso es todo

En eso, las puertas de la habitación de la emperatriz se abrieron de golpe, con un Rey Vegeta entrando Furioso y a la fuerza

-VILANDRA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS ANOCHE CON KALEB EN LA PICINA?

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos y volteó de frente a su padre con cara de "qué te importa" -¡Vaya pero qué chismosa es la servidumbre en éste lugar!- dijo sarcástica

-¡NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ QUE SOY TU PADRE, Y TAMBIÉN TU REY!

-¡Y TU NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO – dijo ella descruzando los brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia su padre con la mirada en alto, retándolo – PORQUE AUNQUE SEA TU HIJA, YO SOY LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ DE ESTE PLANETA Y DEL IMPERIO SAIYAJIN! – extendió su brazo derecho con el dedo índice apuntando hacia abajo –Y por si no lo recuerdas… papá- con ironía en la última palabra –te refrescaré la memoria… ¡MI AUTORIDAD ESTÁ MUY POR ENCIMA DE LA TUYA!- _ppppllllaaaafffff _(el rey le propinó una cachetada a su hija) Vilandra sólo se volteó un poco por el golpe, pero volvió a la postura que tenía -¡Y PARA QUE TE LO SEPAS, SOLO NADABAMOS UN RATO! QUISE HACER LAS PACES CON ÉL PUESTO QUE TENGO LA DESGRACIA DE QUE ME LO HAYAS IMPUESTO COMO ESPOSO- abrió los ojos de más sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre

El Rey le bajó a su tono de voz al ver a su hija de ese modo, como nunca antes se había comportado ante él –No vuelvas – alzó la mano con el dedo índice extendido –¡Óyeme bien! No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo- respiró hondo –Me alegra que quieras llevarte mejor con tu prometido Vilandra, pero para la próxima sean más discretos, la servidumbre como dijiste, es demasiado chismosa- El rey se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación

Vegeta, Odette y Heron se quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos pelones ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Ninguno de los 3 hermanos, jamás se había atrevido a hablarle así al Rey, nunca y por ningún motivo, aunque a veces, ganas no les faltaban. Vilandra se volteó hacia ellos, se agarró la mejilla donde le había golpeado el rey –Aaaaaaauuuuuuuuchhhh ¡Desgraciado Malnacido!- se sentó en un sofá. Heron caminó a la entrada para cerrar las puertas de la habitación, habiendo hecho esto, regresó a donde los hijos del rey.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad?- preguntó el anciano

-Si… sólo me agarró desprevenida

-¡NO PUEDO CREER EL MODO EN QUE RETASTE A NUESTRO PADRE!- decía Odette sin salir de su asombro

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! SI, ¡HASTA LO HICISTE CEDER! EL GRAN REY VEGETA VENCIDO POR SU PROPIA HIJA, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo Vegeta

-Ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, ¿cree que somos un trío de marionetas o qué? El que nos haya dado la vida no le da el derecho de jugar con nosotros

-Majestad, altezas, yo me retiro al templo, estoy a su servicio- el anciano hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-Bueno, entonces como quedamos ¿ok? Yo distraigo a mi padre para que no los moleste, Vegeta busca a Bulma y Vilandra te encargas de Kaleb

-Bien, todo ya quedó entendido, ahora terminemos de desayunar y cada quien a su deber- dijo Vilandra

*********************1 HORA DESPUES, EN LA OFICINA DEL REY************************

Entró Kaleb a la oficina, el Rey estaba en su escritorio esperándolo

-¿Me mandó llamar majestad?- hizo una reverencia

-Si- se levantó, se dirigió hacia el guerrero de 1ª clase, lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrinconó en la pared -¿Me puedes decir, QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS HACER CON MI HIJA ANOCHE?- el rey soltó al noble

Kaleb tosió por el ahogamiento del agarre del rey –Majestad.. cof… yo…. Cof…. Ella me citó porque… cof cof…. Porque quiere que nos llevemos bien ahora que vamos a casarnos

-Kaleb, no me importa si se ven a solas, finalmente tienen que conocerse un poco, ¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉN EXHIBIÉNDOSE! ¿TUE QUEDÓ CLARO?

-Si majestad- agachó la cabeza en aceptación. "Si supieras que por mí hace mucho ya me hubiera tirado a tus dos hijas" pensó

-Y no quiero que le faltes al respeto, cuando ella sea tu esposa, ya tendrán tiempo de….- el rey se cohibió un poco, finalmente era su hija de quien hablaba –de hacer lo que ustedes quieran, por mientras, no quiero indecencias ni exhibicionismos ¿está claro?

-Si majestad

-Ahora retírate y déjame sólo Kaleb

-Como ordene, majestad- Salió Kaleb del despacho dejando solo al monarca

"Jamás lo creí de ti Vilandra, jamás creí que precisamente tú me retaras de ese modo, me lo esperaba de Vegeta, pero nunca de ti, siempre pensé que me apoyarías a gobernar el imperio, a mi y tus hermanos, pero tu también te me revelas, jamás lo creí de ti"

_FLASHBACK_

Estaba el Rey Vegeta en la sala de entrenamiento con un chibi Vegeta de sólo 5 añitos, hacía poco había sido la batalla contra Freezer donde el rey salió victorioso. El monarca entrenaba muy duro al pequeño, le propinaba golpes tremendos, le lanzaba puñetazos para que el pequeño los esquivara, esta era una pelea con ambos en el aire, de cada 5 puños, el chibi lograba esquivar 3, hasta que un golpe tiró al peque directo al suelo. El rey descendió hasta donde yacía su primogénito, golpeado por aquel entrenamiento.

-¡LEVÁNTATE VEGETA! ¿ERES UN PRÍNCIPE O UN 3ª CLASE?- dijo el monarca, cuando por el altavoz, una pequeña vocecita se escuchaba

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ENTRENAR PADRE!

El rey volteó hacia la cabina de control, y vió a una de sus pequeñas gemelas que sólo tenían 3 años. Sonrió levemente por el comentario de la niña.

La chibi accionó la puerta para entrar a donde su padre y hermano entrenaban -¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ENTRENAR PADRE, QUIERO VOLVERME MUY FUERTE IGUAL QUE TU, QUIERO SER UNA SUPER SAIYAJIN!- dijo la peque con los puños cerrados en posición de combate

El rey sonrió -¿Y crees poder aguantar el entrenamiento Vilandra? ¡Mira a tu hermano, y él es más grande que tú!

-¡CLARO QUE AGUANTO EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡SOY LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ SAIYAJIN!- La chibi miró hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor, tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, dolido por los golpes -¡Y VEGETA TAMBIÉN AGUANTA PORQUE ES EL PRÍNCIPE! ¿VERDAD VEGETA?

Ante las palabras de su hermana, el chibi no pudo más que levantarse y ponerse en pose de combate para reiniciar -¡CLARO QUE PUEDO, SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN!

-¡jajajajajajajajajaja! Está bien mocosos, ¡PREPÁRENSE LOS DOS!

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"¡Qué tiempos aquellos cuando eras esa pequeña que corría buscando que la entrenara!"

*****x*******x********x*******************x*************x*************x*******x**

Nappa se encontraba en la cabina de monitoreo de video como Vegeta le había ordenado por consejo de sus hermanas, Nappa estaba hablando con el operador de turno de la sección de palacio en la cual estaban ubicadas las recámaras reales.

-Oye, necesito que me enseñes los videos de seguridad de tu sección de palacio, desde que partí con el príncipe y sus hermanas a Tatooine, hasta cuando regresamos a Vejitasein

-¡Eso será fácil!- El operador comenzó a teclear su computadora -¡Qué extraño!

-¿pasa algo?

-No puedo encontrar los archivos que me pides Nappa…. ¡Es como si no existieran!

-¿QUÉ DICES?

-Los archivos de video vigilancia están protegidos para no ser eliminados…. – el operador se quedó pensativo -¡Debo confirmar algo!- volvió a teclear la computadora -¡LO QUE PENSÉ!

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?

-No eliminaron los videos, es imposible por los candados de seguridad, pero fueron removidos…. ¿pero por qué? Es lo que no se decirte Nappa

-¿Quién más tiene acceso a los archivos?

-Pues todos los operadores, pero para removerlos de unidad de almacenamiento, se requieren permisos muy avanzados para realizarlo

-¿Otorgado por la familia Real?

-De hecho, así es, ni siquiera el parlamento puede desbloquear los candados de seguridad

-Ok…. Gracias por tu ayuda

-¡pero si no hice nada!

-Me hiciste descubrir algo muy grande- dicho esto el saiyajin corpulento salió de la cabina de vigilancia corriendo a comunicar el hallazgo

***************************EN EL BAR DEL DIA ANTERIOR****************************

Vilandra había vuelto a disfrazarse para salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el palacio y fue hacia el bar donde había conocido a Kakarotto. Ella entró y dio unos pasos, estaba tan entretenida buscando al saiyajin con la mirada que no se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía por atrás.

-Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí Vili- dijo una voz masculina. Vilandra volteó, debido a que lo hizo muy rápidamente, perdió un poco el equilibrio, ya iba a caerse, pero él la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que se cayera. -¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse bien

-Eh… si, gracias…. Por… no dejarme caer- sonrió

-Ayer sólo desapareciste

-Te dije, tenía que volver al palacio

-¿Trabajas ahí? ¿en qué?

-eh….. si… muy cerca de los príncipes

-oh vaya

-¿Eres pariente del primer ministro? Es sólo que ustedes son idénticos

-jejejejeje- se agarró la parte trasera de la cabeza –Pues si, es mi padre

-No sabía que tuviera otro hijo, solo conocía a Raditz

-Pues rara vez estoy en Vejitasein, tal vez por eso- Kakarotto vió el reloj de la pared -¡HAY YA ES MUY TARDE!

-¿Ahora tu vas a desaparecer?- arqueó la ceja

-Esque tengo algo importante que hacer

-Descuida, yo también debo irme

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, y entre que uno y otro salía, terminaron chocando. Ambos se ruborizaron ante esto

-Eh…..- Kakarotto abrió la puerta –después de ti

-Gracias- ella salió

-Te veo después Vili- el saiyajin despegó y voló con rumbo desconocido

-Hasta pronto Kakarotto- dijo Vilandra en voz baja. Ella también salió volando para regresar al palacio.

*****************************EN EL PALACIO***************************************

Odette estaba cubriendo a sus hermanos con el Rey, preparando todo para la reunión con los cancilleres de los distintos planetas, ya todo estaba listo y la princesa caminaba por los pasillos de un piso inferior para tomar el ascensor y subir a su cuarto a arreglarse cuando se topó con alguien.

-¡Zorn! ¿no deberías estar alistándote para la reunión?

-Alteza- hizo una reverencia, pero ella lo detuvo

-Por favor…. Sólo …. Sólo llámame Odette ¿si?, al menos cuando estemos en confianza….. por cierto, gracias por la flor- sonrió

-Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Si, me gustó mucho

-Como dije… sé que nuestro compromiso no te causa felicidad… pero tampoco quiero ser el motivo de tu tristeza- tomó la mano de ella y se la besó –tú tienes un asombroso destino que cumplir junto a tus hermanos Princesa

Ella sólo sonrió ante tal gesto y palabras –Bueno, tengo que irme, debo arreglarme para la reunión con los cancilleres… y tú debes hacer lo mismo

-Eso haré al….- ella lo interrumpió

-¡ah ah ah! ¿en qué quedamos?

-Odette… te veo luego

-Adiós- ella prosiguió su camino

Zorn se propuso a caminar en dirección opuesta a su prometida, caminó unos pasos y se topó con alguien -¡Brássica! ¿cómo estas?

-Bien Zorn…. ¿Me puedes decir qué te traes tú con Odette?- la reina se cruzó de brazos

-No me traigo nada con ella, me la topé y platicamos un poco, ¿o qué, estás celosa?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Pero como te dije, no te voy a permitir que utilices a mi hija como un premio de consolación- la reina pasó de con Zorn en dirección a donde iba la princesa hacía unos momentos

-Yo jamás haré eso Brássica, eso te lo puedo jurar

Ella volteó -¿cómo puedo creerte? Si eso fue lo que hiciste con tu primera esposa

-Es cierto que me casé con ella para olvidarte, y nunca lo pude conseguir, pero créeme que jamás usaré a tu hija con el mismo fin. Tu esposo me dio la misión de ser el esposo de la princesa, y además de ser su compañero, pienso servirla a ella y tus otros dos hijos tal y como os he servido a ti y al Rey Vegeta

-Eso espero Zorn….. te veo después- la reina siguió su camino

***************Y LLEGO LA FAMOSA REUNION CON LOS CANCILLERES********************

En el gran salón de palacio se había habilitado una enorme mesa de negocios en forma de herradura, la parte horizontal (por verlo de algún modo) o la mesa más chica que funciona como puente entre las dos mesas más largas estaban destinadas para la familia real, el primer ministro (Bardock) y el consejero del Rey (Sullión). Mientras que en las dos grandes mesas paralelas había una silla destinada para cada canciller, identificado por un triángulo de papel identificando a cada uno por nombre y el planeta donde ejercían.

Llegaron primero los cancilleres, cada uno ocupando su lugar. Llegó Bardock y Sullión. Bardock se fijó en la mesa de la derecha, que en medio de ella, estaba aún vacío el lugar destinado al canciller asignado al Planeta Tierra.

"Dónde estará, ya es muy tarde y la familia real debe estar por llegar" el primer ministro salió del salón dispuesto a buscar a dicho canciller, cuando volteó al lado izquierdo del pasillo y lo vió. Salió y se lo topó.

-¡KAKAROTTO!

-¿si padre?- se agarro la cabeza con una sonrisa de "la regué" –se me hizo un… poquito tarde

-¡hay Kakarotto! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?... como sea, es mejor que entres antes de que la familia real llegue a la reunión

Padre e hijo entraron al salón, Kakarotto tomó el lugar que le correspondía, lo mismo hizo Bardock.

Después de unos minutos al salón llegó Vegeta, después el rey y la reina, cada quien tomando su lugar.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y de la emperatriz y la princesa, ni rastro. El rey empezaba a molestarse, volteó a su derecha y discretamente le preguntó a su primogénito -¿Dónde diablos están tus hermanas?

-No lo sé, cuando vine Odette ya estaba afuera de sus aposentos, tal vez estaba esperando a Vilandra

El rey le hizo una seña a Sullión. El guerrero acudió ante su rey.

-Sullión, si mis hijas no llegan en 5 minutos vas y…..

En eso las puertas del salón se abrieron y Vilandra entró por el lado izquierdo (por el lado de enfrente de donde estaba Kakarotto sentado), Odette por el lado derecho. Ambas avanzaron con su postura acostumbrada de cabeza en alto y orgullosas, pero… algo… una extraña sensación hizo que la saiyajin de cola blanca volteara hacia su lado izquierdo.

La emperatriz peló los ojos encontrándose con un rostro conocido que no le quitaba la mirada de asombro de encima "¡Kakarotto!" ella leyó el papel que identificaba al saiyajin "canciller de la Tierra…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Odette ya había tomado su puesto en la mesa principal. El rey se impacientó por ver a su hija que no avanzaba.

-¡Sagrada Emperatriz de Vejitasein!- dijo el rey -¿está todo bien?

-ahhh…. ¡Si su majestad!- Vilandra siguió su paso y tomó su lugar en la mesa.

"¡Vili! ¡Tú eres la sagrada emperatriz!" pensó Kakarotto no pudiendo creer que aquella chica del bar fuera la emperatriz saiyajin a la que todos idolatraban por ser la reencarnación divina.

La reunión comenzó, cada uno de los cancilleres fueron dando su informe muy detallado sobre cómo iban los asuntos propios de cada planeta, avances, logros, conflictos, soluciones, propuestas.

Durante toda la reunión, Vilandra y Kakarotto no dejaban de dirigirse miradas mutuas. De esto se dio cuenta Vegeta, discretamente se dirigió a su hermana que estaba sentada junto de él (tal y como en el orden de las fiestas reales)

-¿Me puedes decir qué se traen tú y ese canciller?

-¿De qué hablas Vegeta?

-¡No me evadas! ¿qué demonios son esas miraditas?

-N….. no…. No sé de q… qué hablas Vegeta- dijo nerviosa

El Rey se molestó con sus hijos, volteó con ellos, e igual, discretamente -¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de parlotear y concéntrense! Deben aprender a gobernar este imperio si es que en realidad pretenden hacer eso algún día- el rey volvió a su postura

Las miraditas entre Kakarotto y Vilandra prosiguieron toda la reunión, ante la desaprobación y gruñidos de un celoso hermano mayor.

La reunión terminó, todos los cancilleres salieron, lo mismo los reyes, Bardock y Sullión. Solos quedaron los hijos del rey. Pero ninguno decía nada. Vilandra se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a salir pero la detuvo Vegeta

-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿QUÉ SE TRAEN TU Y EL CLON DE BARDOCK?

-¡Suéltame!- se soltó del agarre de su hermano -¡No nos traemos nada! Es…. Es sólo… q…. que pues… me asombró… ¡mucho! …. El parecido con Bardock

-Ahora que lo dices, si, son idénticos….. no sé si serán parientes, Raditz nunca me platicó de él- Odette se sonrojó y se tapó la boca

-¿Y porqué Raditz tendría que hablarte sobre su hermano menor?- Vilandra también se sonrojó y tapó la boca por haberse descubierto así

-¿QUÉ SE TRAEN USTEDES DOS CON LOS HIJOS DE BARDOCK? ¿PORQUÉ TANTAS CONFIANCITAS CON ELLOS?- cuestionó Vegeta a sus hermanas

-ya qué- susurró Odette –Raditz y yo tuvimos una relación desde que tenía yo 15 años….. hasta el día que llegamos de Tatooine y mi padre me comprometió con Zorn…. Todo terminó

-¡ODETTE ERES LA PRINCESA SAIYAJIN! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE METERTE CON ESE GUERRERO DE 3ª CLASE?- dijo Vegeta

-¡NO ME METI CON EL! ¡NOSOTROS NOS AMÁBAMOS, ERA TODO! ….. era puro e inocente….. como sea ya se terminó….- la princesa quedó pensativa unos minutos –y a todo esto Vegeta- le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano -¿Quién eres tú para recriminarme por enamorarme de alguien "inferior" a mi?... ¡TU TE ENAMORASTE DE UNA TERRÍCOLA CON UN PATÉTICO PODER DE PELEA QUE NO SERVIRIA NI PARA LA MÁS RIDÍCULA DE LAS BATALLAS!

El príncipe se quedó callado por aquella reveladora verdad que acababa de decir su hermana

-Odette tiene razón Vegeta, tú te enamoraste de la terrícola, no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarnos nada, ¿y sabes qué?, si….. me gusta Kakarotto ¿y qué?, y la verdad, no veo la hora de deshacerme de Kaleb para poder estar con Kakarotto o con quien se me pegue la gana

Los tres quedaron nuevamente en un incómodo silencio por unos pocos minutos, aunque con el ambiente tan denso, parecían horas interminables.

-Vegeta, Vili… no me gusta que peleemos así….. en combate o entrenamiento es una cosa… pero de éste modo….. debemos estar unidos… prometimos siempre estar unidos ¿recuerdan?

-La mocosa tiene razón- dijo Vegeta

Vilandra suspiró….. luego sonrió y vió a sus hermanos –Estoy de acuerdo….. estoy algo cansada, me voy a mi cuarto, los veo después- se retiró del salón.

-¿Veggie?

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ AQUÍ, ALGUIEN PODRÍA OIRTE!

-¡No hay nadie!

-está bien, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Has averiguado algo sobre Bulma?

-Nada….- el príncipe se puso serio –es como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido

-¿No ha revisado Nappa los videos?

-Le di esa indicación, lo veré más tarde a ver qué resultados me tiene

-No creo que ella te haya dejado Veggie

-¿cómo puedes saberlo?

-llámalo intuición, sexto sentido, o demencia temporal, pero….. yo creo que algo malo le paso… por el fragmento de profecía que recitó Heron ésta mañana ¿recuerdas?

-¿Sobre la oscuridad que envuelve una fuerte unión?

-Si

-¿qué tiene que ver una antigua superstición con la desaparición de Bulma?

-No sé decirlo, simplemente es un presentimiento

El príncipe se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego se levantó de su asiento –Me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos luego

-Buenas noches Vegeta- Odette también se retiró, y aquel gran salón que fue cede de la reunión con los cancilleres, quedó completamente vacío, esperando a los sirvientes que irían a asearlo posteriormente.

********x*********x**********x*********x*************x***********x********x******

Vilandra fué hacia el jardín de la fuente, quiso tomar aire fresco y despejar sus ideas, se sentó en el borde de la fuente cuando una voz conocida le habló desde atrás

-¡Vili!

Ella se levantó y volteó -¡Kakarotto!- corrió hacia él

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras la emperatriz cuando te conocí en ese bar?

-¿Acaso me habrías creído? ¿Con la cola pintada de marrón y vestida como una 3ª clase?

-mmmmm ahora que lo dices no habría tenido mucho sentido… ¿porqué el disfraz?

-Pues….. a veces sólo quiero unos minutos salir de aquí, olvidarme de tantas reglas, protocolo y eso… no sé si me entiendas pero… a veces me siento ahogada

-Bueno la verdad no me gustaría una vida tan agobiante, jejeje

-Y gracias a mis escapes pude conocerte- guiñó un ojo

¡Glup! Gokú se puso nervioso –jejejeje, si, a mi también me agrada conocerte… oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Un favor?

-Bueno, tú me pediste que te llamara Vili

-Ahhhhhhh si, bueno, me llamo Vilandra y mis hermanos… pues….. a veces….. en confianza…. Me dicen Vili

-¡Y VILI ES LINDO! Pero… no me llames Kakarotto….. para mis amigos soy Gokú

-¿Gokú?

-Jejejejeje, es que así me llaman mis amigos en la tierra, es una especie de apodo….. la verdad Kakarotto no me gusta mucho, es muy largo

-^U^ Pues…. Si es algo largo… en fin, Gokú ^^ ¿así que eres el canciller de la Tierra?

-Bueno si… mi padre pensó que mi forma de ser ayudaría como conciliador con los terrícolas ^^

-Bardock siempre ha tenido buen ojo para la política… pero se me hace extraño que no te mencionara

El saiyajin movió los hombros en señal de "quien sabe" –Supongo que no es muy expresivo

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos minutos….. hasta que

-Kak…. Gokú, debo irme, te veo luego ¿si?

-Adiós- la vió alejarse -¡Y YA NO JUEGUES VENCIDAS CON BRABUCONES!

************************EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE VEJITASEIN*****************************

Era una amplia sala oscura, circular con 13 pilares en la pared, en cada pilar, había un candelabro que sostenía cada uno una vela negra. Éstas velas eran las que daban luz a éste lugar. Al centro, una plataforma circular con un altar también circular en el centro. El cual, en la parte superior que "hacía de mesa", estaba grabado el símbolo de la serpiente enredada en la espada. El mismo símbolo estaba grabado en el techo.

Entre 2 de los pilares que estaban en la pared, había unas escaleras que bajaban hacia aquella sala circular.

De aquellas escaleras se veían bajar a 4 sujetos con túnicas negras y recitando palabras en algún extraño idioma. Los 4 tomaron un lugar en torno a la plataforma donde se encontraba el altar, formando un cuadrado. De las escaleras bajó entonces una mujer, con un vestido rojo de terciopelo de mangas largas y amplias las cuales dejaban descubiertos los hombros.

_FLASHBACK_

Estaban Kaleb y Keiza el día anterior en la habitación asignada a ella, acababan de tener relaciones y estaban ambos en la cama, aún desnudos.

-Keiza….. ¿Te gustaría tener más poder que el que jamás has imaginado?

-¿A qué te refieres Kaleb?

-Hablo de riquezas, poder, logros… todo lo que ambicionas, a tus pies

-¿Y cómo piensas que tendré todo eso de la noche a la mañana eh?

-¿Has oído hablar de Alastor?

-¡EL DEMONIO CONDENADO POR LOS DIOSES! Kaleb… ¡su nombre incluso es prohibido pronunciarlo!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PERO QUÉ INGENUA ERES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Qué han hecho los dioses por ti eh? Brigid te trajo a este mundo para sufrir pérdida tras pérdida, Dagda no le dio suficiente poder a tu padre para librarse de ese accidente, y Esus se llevó a tus padres y tu madrastra

-Bueno si…

-Únete a nosotros, Alastor es mucho más poderoso y agradecido con sus servidores que esos dioses buenos para nada

-No lo sé Kaleb… no estoy segura

-¡Anda!- la besó –Él nos ayudará a eliminar a los Vegeta, cuando sacrifiquemos en nombre de Alastor a los 3 hijos del rey, el señor oscuro volverá a la vida, y tu y yo querida, seremos los gobernantes de todo el imperio

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La mujer terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminó hasta la plataforma del altar, subió unos pequeños escalones, y se recostó en el altar en forma cilíndrica. Uno de los hombres de negro dejó su formación y se acercó al altar, y se paró donde quedaba la cabeza de ella.

-Alastor, Gran señor de las tinieblas, Hoy ante ti presentamos a ésta hembra para convertirse en tu leal servidora

Los demás a modo de respuesta respondieron al unísono -¡TÓMALA EN TUS MANOS!

-Guerrera Keiza, ¿abandonas desde ahora cualquier adoración a la trinidad de dioses?

-¡SI LA ABANDONO!- respondió ella

-¿Reniegas a partir de hoy de la divinidad de los 3 saiyajin conocidos como Brigid, Dagda y Esus?

-¡SI RENIEGO!

-¿Juras entregar tu vida y tu alma al Señor Alastor, servirle y entregarte a él?

-¡SI, LO JURO!

-A partir de ahora Keiza, eres una de nosotros, cumplirás tu juramento con el señor oscuro, o si no te condenarás por la eternidad-

-¡ASI SEA!- dijeron los otros hombres al mismo tiempo

-Es hora de sellar tu juramento con la hermandad- El sujeto que dirigió la iniciación hizo una seña al que estaba frente a él. Éste se descubrió la cabeza, era Kaleb

-Hermano Kaleb, trae el elixir a la hermana

Kaleb se retiró. Cuando regresó, traía una copa negra con incrustaciones de esmeralda, subió a la plataforma del altar para dárselo al saiyajin que precidía.

-Hermana Keiza, bebe ahora del elixir que sella tu compromiso con el señor oscuro

Keiza se incorporó un poco y bebió de aquella copa, todo de golpe. Se volvió a desplomar sobre el altar, los ojos se desorbitaron, las pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, ella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Vió el símbolo de aquel demonio al que acababa de jurar lealtad en el techo, y vió la serpiente moverse enredándose más en la espada.

El que dirigió la ceremonia, sacó una daga negra de entre sus ropas, la apuntó hacia la joven que yacía drogada en aquel altar, y entonces rasgó el vestido, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Kaleb tenía en la mano un hierro que en la punta tenía el símbolo de Alastor en diminuto, lo dirigió hacia una de las 13 velas que los rodeaban y lo estuvo calentando un rato. Los otros 2 sujetos restantes sujetaron cada uno un brazo y una pierna de la joven. Kaleb se dirigió hacia el altar con el hierro candente

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Keiza se retorció. Kaleb la había marcado en la parte interna del muslo derecho, cerca de la ingle.

-Ahora la parte final- dijo el director de aquel endemoniado ritual. Él, junto con los otros 4 sujetos, Kaleb incluido, se quedaron completamente desnudos, dando lugar a una orgía infernal con la que se daba por concluida la iniciación a aquel culto demoníaco.

******************YA DE NOCHE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA*************************

-Príncipe Vegeta- se escuchó por el interfon

-Pasa Nappa- dijo Vegeta

El enorme saiyajin calvo entró a las habitaciones del príncipe

-¿Qué noticias me tienes Nappa?

-Alteza, fui a revisar los videos como indicaste

-¿Descubriste algo?

-De hecho si alteza… los videos de seguridad desde que partimos a Tatooine hasta que volvimos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

-¿Y VENISTE PARA DECIRME ESA ESTUPIDEZ?

-¡Tranquilo Vegeta! Esto te va a interesar

-¡grrrrr! Habla ya de una buena vez

-El operador me dijo que es imposible borrar los videos, que lo único que pudieron haber hecho fue moverlos a otra unidad de almacenamiento

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que para efectuar eso sólo se puede mediante los protocolos de autorización por parte de alguien de la familia real

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- Vegeta quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar de su guardaespaldas

-Ni siquiera los miembros del parlamento pueden autorizar tal acción

-¿Entonces?- Vegeta se quedó pensando

-Tú y tus hermanas estaban conmigo y Raditz en Tatooine, así que sólo pudieron haber sido tus padres los que hicieron eso

-¡TUVO QUE SER MI PADRE! Conozco a mi madre y no hace ese tipo de cosas…. Pero mi padre….. ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO!- Vegeta golpeó la pared y su ki comenzó a elevarse, incluso los objetos en la habitación comenzaron a temblar

-¡VEGETA CALMATE! ¡NO HAGAS UN ALBOROTO!

Vegeta disminuyó su Ki, respiró hondo –Tienes razón….. el que se enoja pierde y debo averiguar qué pasó con Bulma… si confronto a mi padre no lograré sacarle información….. Nappa puedes retirarte

-¿Estarás bien Vegeta?

-Si, déjame solo

-Me voy- Nappa salió de las habitaciones de Vegeta

"Mis hermanas estaban en lo cierto, mi padre está detrás de todo esto….. ¿habrá matado a Bulma? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ELLA NO… TU NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTA BULMA"

-CONTINUARÁ-


	18. Capítulo 15 Escape

_Espero que todos estén disfrutando al leer esta historia, así como yo estoy disfrutando realizarla. Trato de actualizar pronto…. Y creo que no me estoy tardando mucho, espero, no se uds. Que opinen, lo que sí, pues no es fácil forzar la creatividad, pero honestamente agradezco a quien haya inventado los post-it que la verdad han sido muuuuuuuy útiles para que no se me vayan las ideas, jejejejeje, sólo es cosa de darles coherencia a mis papelitos amados… en fin, les dejo leyendo el capítulo 15….. y prometo que ya no tardo en sacar a Bulma de esa prisión pero, hey, ¡necesito enredar aún más todo este asunto! Paciencia, paciencia, ya viene lo bueno._

**CAPITULO 15**

**ESCAPE**

A la mañana siguiente, o más bien dicho, de madrugada, Vegeta entró a la recámara de Vilandra por la terraza, entró hasta el dormitorio donde su hermana aún dormía, y encendió las luces.

Vilandra abrió los ojos y le molestó la luz, pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación, se incorporó y vió a Vegeta parado junto a su cama.

-Tenemos que hablar, voy por Odette- dijo Vegeta y se dirigió nuevamente a la terraza para entrar del mismo modo a la habitación de su otra hermana.

Vilandra se quedó sentada en la cama unos segundos como tratando de procesar todo.

Vegeta entró a la habitación de Odette, igual por la terraza, llegó al dormitorio. La princesa también dormía. Se acercó a ella, la tocó en el hombro, la sacudió un poco

-Odette despierta

Ella entreabrió los ojos y medio pudo ver a su hermano pero aún no despertaba bien

-¡Odette despierta ya!- la volvió a agitar

La princesa despertó y se incorporó sentándose en su cama -¿Qué sucede Vegeta? Son las 4 am

-Levántate hay que ir a la habitación de vilandra

-¿Pero qué sucede?

-¡TU LEVANTATE Y YA! Hay mucho de qué hablar

Ella se salió de la cama, los príncipes salieron de la habitación para entrar a la de su hermana.

-Vegeta ¿me puedes decir qué es tan urgente que nos despiertas a mi y a Odette a las 4 am?

-Hice lo que me dijeron en cuanto a revisar los videos de seguridad

-¿Descubriste algo?- preguntó Odette

-Yo no, Nappa, según me cuenta, los videos de la sección de nuestras habitaciones, desde que salimos a Tatooine hasta que regresamos, desaparecieron

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo la princesa –Yo misma he revisado los protocolos y candados de seguridad en la vigilancia, esas grabaciones no pueden ser borradas

-No fueron borradas, las guardaron en otro lado- dijo Vegeta

-Pero para hacer eso sólo alguien…..- Odette se quedó pensada y con los ojos pelones al entender por dónde iba todo

-¿Qué pasa Odette? Y ¿cómo que fueron almacenadas en otro lado Vegeta?- preguntó vili

-Sólo alguien de la familia real puede otorgar el permiso al sistema para poder efectuar eso- dijo Vegeta –Y si nosotros 3 estábamos lejos en un planeta que nuestro padre mismo eligió, en donde no se requería de mucho esfuerzo para pactar con los hut- Vegeta alzó la ceja como diciendo "ustedes qué creen"

-Mi madre no pudo ser, ella no actúa de ese modo….. pero no me sorprendería que mi padre haya hecho algo en contra de tu concubina- vilandra abrió más los ojos -¡POR ESO NOS MANDÓ LEJOS A LOS 3!

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Odette

-¡PIÉNSENLO! A mí ya me había comprometido con Kaleb, faltaban ustedes 2, y el "obstáculo" que tenía mi padre para comprometer a Vegeta, precisamente era la Terrícola

-¿Crees que haya matado a Bulma?- preguntó Odette

-¡BULMA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA ODETTE!- dijo Vegeta desesperado

-Tranquilo Vegeta…- Vilandra se quedó pensativa unos momentos -¿recuerdan lo que dijo Heron de su sueño con los dioses?

Vegeta se quedó pensando tratando de recordar -¿qué con lo que dijo el anciano?

-Heron dijo que, por lo que los dioses le dijeron en sueños, Bulma al parecer sigue en Vejitasein- dijo Vilandra

-A la vista de todos y oculta del mundo, los secretos se ocultan abajo para no ser descubiertos. Una sombra negra envolverá la unión más fuerte- dijo Odette recordando las palabras del sacerdote

-¡CIERTO! Bueno, me queda claro que la sombra negra es mi padre

-¿Por qué lo dices Vili?- preguntó la Princesa

-La profecía que habla de nosotros 3 dice, que del rey que lleva a su pueblo a la oscuridad nacerá la reencarnación de la diosa, el rey sol y el espejo de la diosa será el balance entre los dos. Nuestro Padre llevó a nuestra raza a la oscuridad cuando hizo aquel trato con Freezer.

-Que nuestro padre está detrás de la desaparición de Bulma ya quedó claro, pero hay que averiguar qué hizo con ella, y si la mató, ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA MI PADRE, VOY A ACABAR CON EL CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-dijo Vegeta apretando los puños

-Creo que la clave debe estar en eso de que los secretos se ocultan abajo, a la vista de todos y oculto a la vez- dijo Vilandra

-¿Y SI BULMA SIGUE EN EL PALACIO?- dijo Odette

-¿CÓMO?- dijo Vegeta sorprendido

-Es que…. Ella desaparece…. Y tu la buscarás por todo Vejitasein, y por cada planeta, asteroide y estrella….. pero jamás la buscarías aquí mismo- pensó Odette

-Pero….. ¿En el palacio?... aquí no hay dónde mantener oculta o prisionero a alguien- dijo Vilandra

-Hay que movernos y pensar bien las cosas, mi padre jamás revelará qué hizo con Bulma…. Pero… ¡ODETTE!

-¿Qué? ¿qué hice yo Vegeta?

-Zorn fue el consejero del rey antes de ser nombrado canciller de Namekusei, tal vez puedas sacarle información u obtener alguna información útil- dijo el príncipe

-Voy a intentarlo

-Yo tengo que hablar con nuestra madre, tengo que saber todo lo que pueda sobre la secta maldita- dijo Vilandra

-Yo veré en la cabina de video si hay algún modo de recuperar los videos de seguridad

-¡Espera Vegeta!- Vilandra se dirigió a su mesita de noche y del cajón sacó un pequeño objeto, parecido a una llave, volvió con su hermano –toma

Vegeta agarró el objeto -¿qué es esto?

-Es un chip que desbloquea los candados de seguridad y te da total acceso al sistema…. Algo como esto fue lo que usaron para mover las grabaciones, y si es así, con esto tal vez puedan recuperarse

El príncipe sonrió con esa sonrisa de victoria tan característica de él -¡PERFECTO!

-De acuerdo, ahora ustedes 2 a sus habitaciones, hay que arreglarnos y actuar como si nada, que si mi padre sospecha nos va a estorbar

-¡Que no se atreva! Ya suficiente ha hecho con los 3- dijo Vegeta

-Bueno… si lo hace Vili le vuelve a dar su merecido jejejejejee ^^

Los tres rieron ante ese comentario de la princesa, recordando la pelea verbal del día anterior entre el Rey y Vilandra. Y además, por como se planteaban las cosas, quién sabe cuándo podrían volver a reír juntos de nuevo.

****************************EN LA PRISION DONDE ESTÁ BULMA**********************

Bulma estaba aún dormida, el día todavía no comenzaba. No se percató que su amiga en prisión volvió a tener visitas, hasta que escuchó ruidos.

-¡SUÉLTENME DESGRACIADOS!

-mmm así me gustan, rejegas, guerreras- decía el violador

-¡no te acabes la diversión! Que yo también quiero gozarme a esta hembrita- decía el que la tenía sujeta

-¡SUELTENME! ¡DÉJENME IIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!

Bulma despertó con los gritos, inicialmente estaba volteada a la pared. Se incorporó un poco y volteó a la entrada de la celda para ver a su amiga

-¡TYRAAAAAAAAA! ¡SUÉLTENLA MALDITOS! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE METEN CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO?

Para los violadores de su amiga, fue como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, siguieron con lo suyo, forzándola brutalmente

-

-¡SUÉLTENLA!- decía Bulma mientras lloraba por no poder hacer nada por su amiga

-¡Mmmmmmmm! Jajajajajajajaja ¡MIRALA RETORCERSE!

-siiiiii, seguro le encanta

-Si esto quieres perra

- 

Bulma ya no podía más escuchando los desgarradores gritos de Tyra, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, tenía los ojos acuosos y en susurros decía –Ya déjenla por favor

-Oooooohhhhh siiiiiiii- gritó uno de los agresores -¿te gustó?

-Es mi turno, ahora tú la sujetas

-¡YA NO SIGAN, SUÉLTENME, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!- suplicaba –HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY

Después de unos interminables minutos donde los guardias saciaban sus bajos instintos con la rea, en los cuales Bulma sólo se tapaba los oídos y rezaba porque su amiga pudiera salir de todo eso, uno de los agresores habló

-¡IDIOTA! NO TE HUBIERAS PUESTO TAN LOCO, ¿AHORA CON QUIEN NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR?

Bulma peló los ojos cuando escuchó ese comentario

-¡CÁLMATE! Finalmente sólo era una presa que no existía en el sistema

-tienes razón, jajajajajajaja, nadie la extrañará. Deshazte del cuerpo

"¿Qué dijeron? ¿Acaso mataron a Tyra?" pensó Bulma

Uno de ellos depositó el cuerpo de la mujer en los trapos que hacían de cama, mientras que el otro le prendió fuego.

-Adiós Zorrita… estuviste deliciosa mientras viviste, jajajajajajajaja

-Si….. nos diste mucha diversión- los dos quedaron viendo cómo el cuerpo ardía hasta no quedar rastro más que el piso con marcas de quemaduras

-Vámonos ya- Ambos guardias se retiraron de las celdas

Bulma se quedó llorando de impotencia al haber presenciado la muerte de su amiga.

-¡Kamisama! Ahora estoy completamente sola en éste infierno… ¡Ayúdame a salir! Kami, necesito salir de aquí…. Ese odioso rey debió dar la orden de que no me dejaran ningún utensilio, no puedo quedarme con nada, así nunca lograré escapar

***********************EN LA BIBLIOTECA DEL PALACIO******************************

-Supuse que estarías aquí desde temprano mamá

-¡Vilandra! ¿qué sorpresa verte aquí?

-Madre… iré al grano… ¿qué sabes tú sobre los lastorianos? ¿cómo fue que los descubriste hace más de 20 años?

La reina se puso seria al recordar aquellos tiempos oscuros –Mi padre, el era un miembro del consejo de sabios en el parlamento. Y me advirtió desde muy chica que había un grupo infiltrado en la monarquía que querían llevar a todos los saiyajin hacia la oscuridad – sus ojos quisieron ponerse acuosos –De hecho creo que ellos fueron quienes lo asesinaron

-¿Mi abuelo fue asesinado?

-Dijeron que fue un accidente, una falla mecánica en la nave que viajaba…. Pero así actúan ellos, con venenos, con "fallas mecánicas", jamás confrontaban de frente

-¿Y qué más pasó?

-Bueno como sabes, tu padre tuvo otra esposa antes de casarse conmigo

-Si, la reina Onionte

-¡Exacto!, ella incluso fue quien aconsejó a Vegeta para aliarse con Freezer

-Mi punto es madre… ¿Cómo los descubriste? ¿dónde se reunían? ¿quiénes eran?

-Sullión estaba infiltrado entre ellos como espía. Jamás confiaron en él hasta poco antes de que tu padre matara a Freezer. Así que lo llevaron hasta el Templo de Alastor

-¿Acaso había un templo para tal blasfemia?

-No exactamente…. Puede ser la casa de cualquiera, pero con que tengan un altar circular dedicado al demonio….. ese sitio se convierte en su templo

-Entonces Sullión descubrió el escondite y tú y Heron los mataron ¿cierto?

-Si, también destruimos la casa de Paraguss, ahí estaba el templo del diablo

-Madre, te seré honesta, ellos han vuelto… sólo tengo identificado a uno de ellos pero, quiero descubrirlos y acabarlos a todos… y sobre el que tengo en la mira, a ése lo quiero ejecutar yo misma

-¿QUÉ DICES VILANDRA?- la reina se quedó helada ante la revelación que su hija le acababa de hacer

-Yo misma le vi la marca con mis propios ojos

-¿QUIÉN? ¿QUIÉN ES EL TRAIDOR?

-Madre… Nosotros 3 tenemos un plan para acabar con los lastorianos que haya….. pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes

-Ellos jamás pelearán de frente, tratarán de ascender al poder por cualquier medio…. Y tratarán de sacrificarlos para traer al demonio a este mundo

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿algo más que pueda hacer para descubrirlos?

-La verdad…. Sólo descubriendo su escondite, la marca del diablo la tienen muy bien escondida, tendrías que desnudar a todos los saiyajin y revisarlos uno por uno.

-Endiento….. gracias mamá

-Hija, tengan mucho cuidado, ellos no se andan con juegos

-Lo tendremos descuida… pero si quiero acabar con todos ellos- Vilandra se retiró de la Biblioteca.

La reina se sentó donde estaba "No puede ser que otra vez esté viviendo esta pesadilla… esa maldita secta casi nos matan a mi y a mis hijos….. y a todo el planeta por traer aquí a Freezer… ¿Pero cómo habrán podido sobrevivir?"

*********************************EN EL TEMPLO***********************************

Heron había encendido incienso como ofrenda a los dioses en el altar principal. Estaba postrado a los pies de aquellos saiyajin hechos de Oro sólido.

-Benditos Dioses, sé que quieren que ayude a la terrícola… ¿pero cómo? ¿dónde puedo encontrarla? ¿Cómo puedo cumplir su voluntad? – se quedó en silencio un momento, abandonó la postura de postración y quedó simplemente hincado, viendo a sus dioses hacia arriba –Por favor, denme sólo una señal- El sacerdote cerró un poco los ojos.

Un rayo de luz entró por uno de los vitrales del templo y se reflejó en la manzana de la diosa, éste destello hizo que Heron abriera los ojos -¿Pero qué es eso?- El anciano volteó ya que la luz parecía dibujar un camino –¡Entiendo! – Heron caminó hacia la puerta donde topaba el haz de luz, entró, y era un viejo archivo con algunos libros muy viejos, incluso, algunos pergaminos. Sin razón alguna, un libro cayó desde el estante más alto y se abrió en una página. El anciano tomó ese libro en donde había quedado abierto, y leyó lo siguiente:

_Después de la guerra contra los tsufur, algunos pocos sobrevivientes se llegaron a revelar contra los saiyajin, sin éxito, algunos murieron, pero para los que siguieron vivos, el Rey Vegeta I_ (osea, el abuelo de Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette)_ Ordenó la construcción de una cárcel debajo del sótano del Palacio Real. Esos pocos tsufur que quedaron fueron encerrados y torturados ahí hasta el final de sus días._

-¡A LA VISTA Y ESCONDIDO! ¡ESO TIENE QUE SER! ¡AHÍ DEBE ESTAR ESCONDIDA LA TERRÍCOLA!

El anciano buscó en ese y otros libros, en los pergaminos, cómo llegar hasta esa prisión, hasta que después de mucho buscar, en un pergamino.. –¡LOS PLANOS DEL PALACIO Y EL TEMPLO! – Heron checó los planos "Hay que tomar desde palacio como 3 elevadores y bajar por el sótano… pero también hay una entrada por el templo…. Según esto, debajo del altar de Dagda hay un pasaje que sale a la última celda de esa cárcel"

***********************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA******************************

Vilandra había decidido comer en su terraza, tomó un trago de agua cuando aterrizó una visita inesperada.

-¡Gokú!- dejó el vaso en la mesa

-¡Hola Vili! ^^

-Siéntate por favor ¿quieres algo?

-Pues… ahora que lo dices….. ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! Jejejejeje ^^

-Ok, come algo

Gokú empezó a devorar los platillos, tal y como estamos acostumbrados a verlo, atragantándose, y pareciendo que la comida del mundo se acabará… y como buena saiyajin, Vilandra hacía exactamente lo mismo. Una vez que terminaron

-¿A qué viniste Gokú?

-Sólo quería estar contigo…. Mañana debo volver a la Tierra

Ella se puso seria –Entiendo

-¡OYE NO TE PONGAS TRISTE! Prometo visitarte de vez en cuando, o puedes ir a la Tierra cuando quieras ^^

Vilandra se acercó a Gokú, lo miró a los ojos… lo besó –No te vayas, quédate conmigo yo…. Yo enviaré a alguien más a la Tierra… sólo quédate

-Vili…

-Shhhhh- ella lo calló con otro beso –Di que te quedarás

-Vili… está bien… pero en lo que haya otro funcionario, debo estar allá, en lo que lo designes y le entrego

-Entiendo…. Entonces que esto no sea un adiós Gokú…. Que sea un hasta pronto

Ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso en aquella terraza. Después de mucho rato, se separaron

-Gokú… voy a confiarte un secreto muy grande, pero no le digas a nadie

-¿qué secreto vili?

-Primero júrame que a nadie le hablarás de esto

-¡Te lo juro por mi honor saiyajin!

-Mi padre me comprometió en matrimonio con un miembro del parlamento, yo no quiero casarme con él

-¿Entonces porqué no terminas ese compromiso? TT

-Eso iba a hacer, pero descubrí que pertenece a una secta satánica que busca matarme a mi y a mis hermanos para traer a un antiguo demonio a la vida…. No temo por mi vida ni la de mis hermanos, pero quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto, quiero desenmascararlos, y quiero acabar con todos ellos

-Entiendo- dijo Gokú con su cara seria

-Quiero que sepas que no me casaré con Kaleb, por ningún motivo…. Y menos ahora que te conozco- lo abrazó –pero antes debo descubrir a toda esa secta y ejecutarlos por traición

Gokú le dio un beso más a Vilandra –Haz lo que tengas que hacer Vili, y si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo y si ese tal Kaleb quiere matarte, yo lo acabaré con mis propias manos

Vilandra sonrió y volvió a besar a su amado.

***************************EN EL JARDIN DE LA PISCINA*****************************

Estaba Odette sentada en una de las bancas cercanas a la piscina del palacio. Había citado a Zorn para ver si él sabía algo sobre los lastorianos, o dónde podría estar Bulma. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el agua que caía de aquella formación rocosa en la orilla, cuando una voz masculina se dirigió a ella.

-Aquí estoy Alteza

Ella se volteó con ojos de pistola –A ver Zorn, ¿en qué habíamos quedado?- se puso seria

-¡Perdón! Odette

-Así está mejor- la princesa se recorrió un poco sobre la banca –Siéntate

El canciller de namek se sentó al lado de Odette -¿Para qué me citaste?

-Zorn… mi padre confía mucho en ti

-Cierto, siempre he sido honrado con la confianza de su majestad, tanto que ahora me encomienda a su propia hija

Odette se sonrojó por el comentario -¿Tu sabes algo de una secta adoradora del demonio que hace 20 años quiso matarnos?

-¿Porqué la pregunta?

-Sólo dime ¿si?

El guerrero se quedó un momento pensando –Ellos lograron infiltrarse al parlamento, no sé cómo fue que Brássica …- se puso azul por haber dicho el nombre de la reina –quiero decir, tu madre no sé como los descubrió

- ^^ No te preocupes por haber dicho el nombre de mi madre ^^ sé que prácticamente crecieron juntos como hermanos

-Si…- desvió la mirada- como hermanos… en fin, es todo lo que sé sobre ellos, de verdad

-Está bien…..- Odette se quedó pensando –Zorn

-¿dime?

-Si quisiera ocultar a alguien, que incluso se pueda pensar que murió o desapareció, ¿cómo podría hacerle?

Extrañado ante esa pregunta de su prometida –Bueno, eso ya no sería posible

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando tu abuelo construyó el palacio, abajo del sótano había una prisión para los tsufurus sobrevivientes, encerrados ahí, no pasaban por ningún proceso de juicio, a esa cárcel se enviaba a rebeldes, presos políticos, a ser torturados y morir

-¿Y ya no existe esa prisión?

-Exacto, tu padre la clausuró cuando Bardock y la reina le convencieron de abandonar la purga de planetas, y dio la orden de llenar con tierra esa cárcel para que sirva como otro cimiento más de palacio. Así que ese lugar dejó de existir cuando ustedes eran muy pequeños

"¿Y si en realidad mi padre sólo dio esa orden para aparentar la clausura de la prisión? Así operaría ese lugar en la discreción absoluta…." Peló los ojos "¡A LA VISTA DE TODOS Y OCULTA DEL MUNDO! ¡LOS DIOSES TENÍAN RAZÓN!"

Zorn tomó la mano de ella entre sus manos -¿En qué piensas princesa?

Ella volteó, saliendo de sus pensamientos –eh… ¿no quedamos en dejar las formalidades?- alzó la ceja

-No te dije princesa por protocolo- besó la mano de ella, haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo Zorn? Sabes que estoy enamorada de alguien

-Odette, el que no estemos enamorados, no quiere decir que tenga que tratarte mal, y como dije, tu padre me confío el protegerte, eres mi deber… y para serte franco, no es un deber que me desagrade cumplir- acercó su rostro a ella, pero no la besó

-Y para serte honesta, aunque no es algo que hubiera elegido… haces este compromiso más fácil de llevar- ambos quedaron simplemente con sus frentes unidas

-Odette – Zorn se volteó para sacar algo de entre sus ropas –quiero que tengas esto- sacó un collar con un dije de cuarzo rosado en forma de óvalo, con una fina cadenita de oro –sé que no se compara con las joyas que…

Ella lo interrumpió –Es muy lindo, ¡me encanta! – ella se agarró el cabello con un brazo y se volteó dándole la espalda a su prometido -¿Me lo pones?

-Claro- el guerrero procedió a ponerle el collar a su futura esposa -¡Listo!

Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a él, sonrió –Muchas gracias- lo abrazó por mero impulso, por la emoción del momento. Zorn correspondió al abrazo. Así se quedaron unos minutos.

Cuando se separaron y sus rostros volvieron a quedar cerca uno del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos, 2 segundos….. y un beso, tierno, suave, puro. Al separarse, ambos se relamieron los labios, con una extraña sensación en ellos.

-Perdóname Odette

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?

-No debí aprovecharme de ti

-¡No lo hiciste! Tranquilo… sólo…. Pasó y ya

Zorn apartó el cabello de ella rozando la mejilla de la princesa. Le sonrió –Ya habrá tiempo para que vuelva a pasar… princesa- le dio un beso rápido –Te dejo, que tengo que seguir preparando la entrega de namek al nuevo canciller

-Te veo después

El saiyajin se dio media vuelta y avanzó 3 pasos, se detuvo y corrió de regreso con ella, la abrazó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Ahora si se fue.

Odette se quedó pasmada, tratando de codificar lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Nos besamos! Y me besó y….. ¡WAW!" suspiró y tomó en su mano izquierda el collar que le acababan de obsequiar "Y éste detalle" sonrió al ver cómo el cuarzo rosa, con el reflejo del sol, parecía que dentro se formaban más colores: azul, púrpura, verde limón. "Creo que es hora de olvidarte Raditz… aún te amo… pero no cumpliste tu promesa, no peleaste por mí" la princesa miró al cielo "Adiós para siempre Raditz"

*******************************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA************************

El príncipe, para no levantar sospechas, había ido a entrenar toda la mañana, y también lo hizo para relajarse y despejar su mente. Regresó a su habitación para darse un baño e ir directamente a la sala de videos a averiguar sobre los archivos perdidos. Ya se había quitado la armadura, guantes, botas, etc., y sólo traía puestos sus pantalones. Abrió las puertas de la sección de su dormitorio, iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató la visita que tenía en su cama, hasta que

-¡Hola querido!

Vegeta volteó hacia de dónde provenía esa voz -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ KEIZA?

La guerrera traía puesta un camisón transparente negro, sin nada de ropa interior –Querido, creo que nosotros comenzamos con el pie izquierdo- se levantó, y provocativamente se acercó al príncipe, lo abrazó del cuello -¿Por qué no – deslizó una de sus manos para acariciar el torso de Vegeta –Nos damos una oportunidad?- Le plantó un beso profundo y apasionado a Vegeta.

El príncipe correspondió al beso, finalmente tenía una mujer candente ofreciéndosele, la tomó por la cintura, y la tumbó en la cama, comenzó a besarla por todos lados casi como si quisiera devorarla. Le arrancó el camisón que ella traía puesto. Ella quedó boca arriba en la cama, Vegeta se incorporó, quedando hincado en la cama, con su prometida ansiosa de consumar el acto que habían comenzado. Vegeta le besó los pies, y fue subiendo por las piernas de ella, cuando besaba sus muslos, abrió los ojos y volteó…. "¡ES LA MARCA DEL DEMONIO ESE!" Vegeta se quedó unos minutos… en blanco "¡ya sé qué hacer!", besó el abdomen de ella, y subió hasta quedar cerca del rostro de la guerrera de 2ª clase –Keiza- dijo casi en susurro

-¿Dime Vegeta?

-Tú… ¿harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera?

-Si Vegeta, lo que tú quieras

El príncipe se levantó de golpe y salió de la cama -¡ENTONCES LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO DE MIS APOSENTOS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE ARRESTAR O QUE TE MATE YO MISMO!

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA VEGETA? ¿ACASO ME VAS A DEJAR ASÍ?- preguntó histérica

El príncipe sólo la ignoró cruzándose de brazos

-¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE PREFIERES A ESA INMUNDA TERRÍCOLA ANTES QUE A MI? ¡YO SI SOY UNA SAIYAJIN! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HUMILLARME PONIENDO POR ENCIMA DE MI, DE TU PROMETIDA, TU FUTURA ESPOSA, A ESA MALDITA TERRÍCOLAAAAAAA?

Al escuchar lo último, Vegeta usó su hipervelocidad y corrió hasta ella, la tomó del cuello y la puso contra la pared –No te permito que hables así de la terrícola, porque ella es un millón de veces más y mejor hembra que tú- dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre y sepulcral. Apretó más su mano, casi asfixiando a su prometida –Y métetelo en la cabeza – acercó su rostro a la oreja de ella –Tú no eres ni serás ¡NUNCA!, escucha bien, ¡NUNCA! Serás mi esposa, antes te mato….. querida- con sarcasmo en la última palabra. El príncipe la soltó.

Keiza cayó al piso, tosiendo, tratando de reponerse de la asfixia. Vegeta avanzó hacia su baño, volteó a donde Keiza estaba reponiéndose –Voy a bañarme, y cuando salga no quiero verte aquí ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?- el príncipe se encerró en el baño.

"¡Maldito seas Vegeta! ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar cuando seas sacrificado junto con tus queridas hermanas en el altar del señor oscuro!" Keiza agarró una bata de seda (así fue como llegó "decente", luego se la quitó y quedó en el camisón que dije) se la puso y salió de los aposentos del príncipe.

*****************************EN ALGUN BAR EN VEJITASEIN**************************

En la barra estaba sentado Raditz, ya llevaba un par de tragos. "Odette, pensé que me amabas como yo a ti, y ahora estás comprometida….. ¡Claro! Zorn es un canciller, yo sólo soy un soldado… un mediocre de 3ª clase" Se tomó de golpe todo el alcohol que tenía en su vaso. Después de un rato fue al baño, que quedaba al fondo del bar por una entrada a la izquierda, bajando por un pasillo y a la derecha. Cuando salió, en vez de girar a su izquierda para regresar al bar, se siguió de frente caminando, había una puerta abierta, y alcanzó a escuchar unas voces que venían de ahí. Estaba tomado, pero aún conservaba la conciencia, se acercó para escuchar aquella conversación.

-¿Entonces nos ayudará a destruir a la familia real?

Una sonrisa malévola de labios morados en un rostro rosado se dibujó en un sujeto extraño cuyo rostro y figura eran cubiertos por la oscuridad de aquella habitación. –Está bien Kaleb, los ayudaré a exterminar a los 3 retoños de Vegeta, jajajajajajajaja… sufrirá en carne propia lo que él me provocó a mi.

-Recuerde, la sangre de ellos debe derramarse sobre el altar de Alastor para que él vuelva a la vida

-No me interesa mucho revivir a tu demonio, pero de todas formas quiero matar a esos 3… así que está bien, derramaré su sangre en ese altar, los destazaré, y después, iré por ese idiota rey tuyo Kaleb

-Me alegra que nos ayude

Al escuchar todo eso, Raditz quedó helado "Quieren matar a Odette y sus hermanos…. No… ¡NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR!... ¡ODETTE VOY A PROTEGERTE AUNQUE TENGA QUE MORIR EN EL INTENTO!... pero antes… ellos deben saber esto" Raditz salió de ahí sin hacer ruido, volvió al Bar, pagó la cuenta sin importarle el cambio y fue directo al palacio.

******************************EN LA CABINA DE VIDEO******************************

Vegeta llegó junto con Odette, la cual, se había pintado su cola marrón de color blanco para poder hacerse pasar por su gemela, en caso de ser necesario.

-Vegeta, te pido algo, déjame hablar a mi

El príncipe arqueó la ceja -¿me puedes decir porqué?

-Tu estás demasiado ansioso, no quiero que pongas nervioso al operador y todo salga mal por algún arranque tuyo

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? ¡YO NO TENGO ARRANQUES!

-¿ves? A eso precisamente me refiero, ahora vamos

Ambos entraron hasta llegar con el operador a cargo de vigilar el ala correspondiente a las habitaciones de la familia real

-¡Sagrada Emperatriz, Príncipe Vegeta!- el operador hizo reverencias a ambos -¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?

-Ayer vino Nappa contigo buscando unos archivos de video que necesito y me comentó que fueron removidos- dijo Odette

-Si Majestad, al parecer los movieron de unidad y son irrastreables

-¿No hay ningún modo de recuperarlos?

El operador se quedó pensativo unos momentos –Sólo con un protocolo de permiso de acceso de alguien de la familia real

Vegeta sacó el chip que su hermana le había dado en la mañana -¿Tal vez con esto? – el príncipe le entregó el chip al operador

-¡BINGO! Con esto seguro puedo recuperar los archivos perdidos

-Por favor, necesito que cuando los encuentres me hagas una copia para mí, y vuelve a guardarlos a donde sea que los encuentres- dijo Odette

-Si claro Sagrada Majestad

El Operador insertó el chip en la unidad lectora de la computadora y comenzó a teclear. Después de mucho rato, y varias ventanas con barras de colores llenándose lentamente.

Vegeta y Odette ya estaban bastante inquietos cuando…

-¡LISTO!

Los príncipes voltearon a ver al operador

-¡RECUPERÉ LOS ARCHIVOS!

-Ok, ahora haz una copia para mí y vuélvelos a guardar en donde sea que los hayan puesto, ¿puedes?- dijo Odette

-Enseguida Majestad

El operador siguió las instrucciones que se le habían dado, hizo una copia de los videos, los volvió a mover a la unidad de almacenamiento donde estaban, como si nada hubiera pasado, y les entregó a los príncipes el chip de autorización, y la copia de los videos.

-Serás recompensado por tu ayuda… pero si alguien pregunta, tú no pudiste hacer nada

-Si mi emperatriz

Los hermanos salieron de la cabina de vigilancia del palacio.

**************************x******************x*****************x*****************

_A continuación se describen 3 escenas, todas se dan exactamente al mismo tiempo, ninguna antes, ninguna después._

**************************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA***************************

Vilandra estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de la estancia, dejó la puerta de la terraza abierta para que le diera el aire. "Kakarotto, espero verte mañana antes de que te vayas… y que vuelvas pronto a Vejitasein" suspiró –Gokú – dijo en susurro

En la terraza aterrizó Raditz, entró corriendo

-¡ODETTE TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE!

Vilandra se levantó rápidamente –Raditz ¿Qué haces aquí?

El saiyajin se percató que se había equivocado de habitación, reverenció a la guerrera –Por favor discúlpeme, sagrada Majestad

-¿Qué quieres Raditz?

-Quería hablar con la princesa, pero les concierne a usted y al príncipe también

-¡habla ya!

-Estaba en un bar, fui al baño y escuché una conversación

-La gente suele conversar en los bares ¿no?

-¡ESCUCHE A LORD KALEB HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN MÁS ACERCA DE MATARLOS A USTED Y LOS PRÍNCIPES!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Con quién hablaba esa sabandija?

-No sé, no mencionó su nombre, pero quieren hacerle daño…. El otro sujeto habló de vengarse del Rey matándolos a ustedes 3

Vili se quedó reflexionando unos minutos. -¡Debo ir al templo con Heron!

-Os acompaño majestad

-Está bien Raditz

Ambos saiyajin salieron de la habitación rumbo al templo sagrado.

*****************************EN LA CÁRCEL DE BULMA*******************************

Bulma seguía llorando por la muerte de su amiga a mano de los guardias que constantemente la violaban.

"Kamisama, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí, no sé si ese sueño que tuve sea cierto, pero si estoy realmente embarazada, dame fuerzas para salir y poder tener a mi hijo"

Escuchó ruidos que provenían de la pared de su celda (la que supuestamente ya era el término del edificio, no la que compartía con la celda contigua). Bulma miró extrañada, se asustó al ver que las piedras se movían, y la pared se abrió, como si de una puerta se tratara. Bulma se puso en posición de defensa en espera de cualquier amenaza.

De la pared salió un saiyajin anciano, vió a la terrícola y dijo –Sagrados Dioses ¡HE PODIDO CUMPLIR CON SU VOLUNTAD!

-q…q…..q… ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Bulma con temor

-Soy el sumo sacerdote de Vejitasein, te he encontrado por la gracia de los dioses… y ahora voy a sacarte de aquí

Bulma retrocedió 2 pasos -¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿cómo sé que no es otro truco de ese maldito rey para quebrarme?

-Tú eres la madre del hijo del rey sol, los dioses quieren que te libere y te proteja, ven conmigo, el príncipe ha estado buscándote

-¿Vegeta me ha buscado?- dijo sorprendida, y al borde del llanto, pero de ese llanto alegre

-Ven conmigo, debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo

Bulma dudó unos segundos… "¿Y si es una trampa?"

-¡No tenemos tiempo terrícola, tengo que sacarte de aquí antes que se den cuenta!

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron por aquel pasaje a través de la pared de la prisión, caminaron por un largo corredor, las paredes eran de piedra, era bastante oscuro de no ser porque Heron había llevado una antorcha consigo. Aquel corredor tenía bastantes curvas y vueltas, algunos escalones, y después de un buen rato caminando, llegaron por fin hasta una puerta de madera. El anciano abrió aquella puerta y entraron a una especie como de archivo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Bulma

-En el sagrado Templo de los dioses Saiyajin- el sacerdote se dirigió hacia otra puerta, abriendo la misma –ven, es por acá

Ambos atravesaron unos cuantos pasillos, llenos de pilares, y con cuadros ya sea pinturas, o escritos de pasajes religiosos o históricos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Aquí es- Heron abrió la puerta, y entraron a un dormitorio, pequeño pero, se veía bastante lujoso

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Bulma cuando entró a la habitación

-Es el dormitorio de la emperatriz cuando llega a quedarse aquí en el templo

-¿Cómo? ¿Es la habitación de la hermana de Vegeta? O.O

-Así es… por esa puerta está el baño, si quieres darte una ducha, en los cajones hay alguna ropa de la emperatriz, tal vez te quede

-¿No se molestará?

-De la emperatriz me encargo yo- Heron sonrió

Bulma abrazó al anciano –Gracias por sacarme de ese infierno – lloró…. De esas lágrimas que uno derrama cuando… acabas de salir vivo de un accidente…. O cuando se termina una situación traumática.

-Tranquila Terrícola, mejor descansa, el hijo del rey sol debe estar bien- dijo esto mientras veía el vientre de Bulma

-¡OYE UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?- dijo Bulma con un extraño tic nervioso en la mejilla y el ojo, incrédula ante lo que decía el anciano

-Los dioses dijeron que en tu vientre se gesta el hijo del príncipe Vegeta…. Y por tu mirada, si, estás embarazada terrícola- dibujó con su mano derecha el símbolo de los dioses en el aire -¡BENDITA SEAS TERRICOLA!- el Sacerdote la dejó sola en esa habitación.

Al quedarse sola, Bulma se sentó en la cama "¡Es cómoda", sonrió, dio un salto y se recostó. "mmmmm, hacía tanto que no estaba en una cama tan linda" Bulma se acomodó en esa cama, y se quedó unos minutos recostada. Se levantó y comenzó a ver las cosas que habían en el lugar, el dormitorio era amplio, pero comparado con las habitaciones de palacio, era pequeño, estaba la cama tamaño matrimonial, con su mesita de noche, un guardarropa de caoba, un tocador con maquillaje, cepillos, lo esencial, un escritorio con algunos libros que se veían muy antiguos. Bulma se fió en un espejo que estaba al lado del guardarropa "¡Por Dios, luzco terrible! Tal vez si deba darme un baño". Bulma se asomó en el baño, "Bien, aquí tiene toallas", la joven entró, se desvistió, abrió la ducha y se dispuso a bañarse.

"¡Qué rico!" dijo cuando el agua cayó en su cuerpo "hace tanto que no me bañaba con agüita caliente". Bulma disfrutó tanto aquella ducha, sentir, después de tanto tiempo, el agua caliente, el jabón, shampoo…. Se sintió cómoda, a salvo, finalmente.

Terminando de bañarse se enredó una toalla en el cuerpo, y volvió a la habitación, abrió el guardarropa, "mmmmm los saiyajin no tienen gustos muy variados", básicamente toda la ropa consistía en armaduras y trajes de combate, botas, guantes, a fin de cuentas, Vilandra sólo se quedaba ahí muy esporádicamente.

************************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ODETTE******************************

Ambos hermanos llegaron con la copia de los archivos de video. Al entrar a las habitaciones de la princesa, Odette se dirigió rápidamente a su computadora para poder verlos ahí.

-Date prisa Odette

-Ya voy Vegeta, tranquilo, ya tenemos los videos

Odette comenzó a teclear un poco, hasta que en la pantalla apareció la ventana de reproducción de Video. Presionó "play".

Se veía como trabajaba la servidumbre, entraban, salían, lo mismo ellos 3 o los reyes, Bulma cuando iba y venía del dpto. científico.

-¡Adelántalo!- dijo Vegeta

-Ya voy – Odette movió la barra de avance del video para poder ir más rápido. En la pantalla comenzaron todos a "moverse" rápidamente, hasta que

-¡DETENTE!- dijo Vegeta cuando vió a varios soldados por entrar a la habitación de Bulma

Odette puso el video en modo de reproducción normal, vieron como entraron los guardias, el rey, y el tiempo que estuvieron todos adentro. Mientras eso ocurría Vegeta se encontraba furioso, una vena casi saltándole de la frente, los puños cerrados y su ki aumentando. Después de un rato donde sólo se veía la puerta abierta y un par de guardias afuera, vieron cómo los soldados llevaban a Bulma arrestada, luego como salía el rey y se quedaba en el pasillo viendo cómo se la llevaban.

-¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!- Vegeta estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto de su hermana, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡VEGETA ESPERA!- se puso frente a él tratando de contenerlo

-¡DÉJAME IR ODETTE, VOY A MATAR A ESE MALNACIDO QUE TENEMOS POR PADREEE!

-¡VEGETA, TE CALMAS Y ME ESCUCHAS!- dijo la princesa con voz firme –NO SABES A DONDE MANDÓ A BULMA, SI LO CONFRONTAS DE FRENTE NO TE DIRÁ NADA YA LO CONOCES. AHORA QUE SI ELLA SIGUE VIVA, TE LE ENFRENTAS A MI PADRE Y LA MANDA ASESINAR ¡PIENSALO!

Vegeta apretó su puño, tenía mucho coraje que sentía que iba a explotar, pero en un segundo de cordura –tienes razón… primero hay que averiguar que fue de Bulma….. ya me encargaré de mi padre después.

*********x*********************x*******************x******************x**********

Vilandra y Raditz habían llegado ya al templo sagrado, entraron por la sala del altar mayor

-¡HEROOOOON!- gritó Vilandra

El sacerdote salió por el lado izquierdo del altar –A tus órdenes majestad

-Heron necesito saber dónde era el templo de Alastor hace más de 20 años

-Era en casa de Lord Paraguss, pero fue completamente destruido

-¿En dónde era exactamente esa casa?

-¿Porqué tu interés?

-Raditz escuchó una conversación entre Kaleb y alguien más, no pudo ver quien

-Hablaron de matar a los príncipes y la emperatriz- dijo Raditz con semblante serio

-Estaba en el lado este de Vejitasein, pero cuando tu madre lo destruyó, ella mandó construir en ese terreno una escuela

Vilandra hizo una mueca –Ok

-Majestad… debo comunicaros algo muy importante- volteó a ver a Raditz –a solas

-Yo…. Voy…. Afuera… a… tomar… aire- Dijo Raditz, saliendo del templo

-Majestad… la terrícola está aquí

Vilandra peló los ojos con ese comentario -¿QUÉ DICES HERON?

-Venga conmigo- él extendió la mano en señal de "pase", ambos caminaron por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a cierta habitación

-¿Mi dormitorio?- Vilandra arqueó una ceja

-Si… perdón si te molestó, ella necesitaba descansar, relajarse, creí que sería un buen lugar donde tenerla a salvo

-Hiciste bien Heron- Dijo esto tocando el hombro del anciano saiyajin. Tomó la perilla de la puerta, la abrió, y entró. Bulma se había quedado dormida. Al verla, Vilandra discretamente fue hacia su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones, sacó su rastreador, y volvió a salir del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta. Ya afuera, encendió el comunicador del rastreador y se lo colocó. –Vegeta, Odette, ¿me escuchan? Soy Vilandra

**************************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ODETTE****************************

Odette intentaba calmar a su hermano cuando escuchó por su rastreador _–Vegeta, Odette, ¿me escuchan?, soy Vilandra_

-Vegeta es Vili. Adelante Vili

_-Necesito que vengan al templo, AHORA_

-¿qué sucede?

_-Dile a Vegeta que EL LIBRO_ (enfatizando esa palabra, por si alguien escuchaba la conversación) _que tanto buscaba lo encontré y aquí lo tengo_

-Vamos para allá

-FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN-

Odette apagó el comunicador de su rastreador –Vegeta, era Vilandra… creo que encontró a Bulma o sabe donde está, quiere vernos en el templo- la Princesa se dirigió a la terraza, suponiendo que su hermano ordenaría que se dieran prisa en ir al templo, pero Vegeta únicamente corrió a la terraza y salió volando en dirección al templo. -¡VEGETA ESPÉRAMEEEE!- la princesa voló a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su hermano que ya le llevaba buena ventaja de camino.

***************************DE REGRESO EN EL TEMPLO******************************

-Bueno, ya mis hermanos no deben tardar en llegar, puedes retirarte Heron, yo me encargo de todo

-¿No necesitas algo más?

-Bueno…. si, algo de comer ^^ y también para ella

-Enseguida ordeno que se lo traigan

-Yo me quedaré con la terrícola hasta que lleguen mis hermanos- dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta para entrar al dormitorio pero el sacerdote la detuvo sosteniéndole un brazo

-Por cierto Vili…. Debes saber que la terrícola… - se quedó pensativo

-¿Si dime?

-Está embarazada….. de tu hermano

Vilandra volvió a cerrar la puerta -¿Qué dices Heron? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo sorprendida, y en susurro.

-Cuando soñé a los dioses, ellos dijeron que la protegiera y al hijo del rey sol… como sabes… tu hermano es el rey sol de la profecía

-Si pero ¿cómo sabes que está embarazada?

-Mi niña, he visto a muchas hembras en cinta que vienen a pedir la bendición de nuestra diosa, y viví muy de cerca los embarazos de tu madre, la terrícola tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos que todas ellas, la mirada cambia

Vilandra sonrió –Hiciste que me acordara de toda mi niñez aquí en el templo, estos muros me vieron crecer… y tú fuiste más padre para mi que aquel rey que me engendró

-Siempre fue un honor cuidar de ti majestad, esperé tu nacimiento toda mi vida desde que leí la profecía de la reencarnación de Brigid… - ambos se quedaron en silencio –Ok, ya te mando la comida- se retiró

Vilandra entró a su dormitorio donde Bulma estaba plácidamente dormida, así que se sentó en su escritorio a vigilarla y esperar por sus hermanos. "Mi hermano ha tenido hembras hermosas, de todas las razas, incluso Keiza, aunque se ve que es una zorra, admito que es guapa… ¿Por qué eres tan importante para mi hermano terrícola?... tal vez….. sea como lo que a mi me importa Kakarotto…"

Bulma comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos, los cerró y los volvió a abrir, se incorporó sobre la cama -¿En dónde estoy?

-Estás en el templo sagrado de los dioses saiyajin- dijo Vilandra

Bulma volteó a donde provenía esa voz -¡ODETTE!

La saiyajin se levantó del escritorio –No- se pasó al otro lado del escritorio, recargándose en él –No soy Odette, soy Vilandra

Bulma se bajó de la cama con cara de susto y se puso en pose de querer escapar –V… V… ¿Viniste a regresarme a esa horrible prisión?- dijo con voz y pose defensiva

Vilandra sólo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa -¿De qué prisión hablas? ¿Dónde estuviste todo éste tiempo?

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABES! TU PADRE FUE A MI HABITACIÓN POR LA MAÑANA, ME ARRESTÓ, LOS GUARDIAS ME ELECTROCUTARON, ME ENCERRARON CON BARROTES QUE QUEMAN LAS MANOS- se las enseñó para que viera las marcas –VEGETA SE OLVIDÓ DE MI, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABÍAS NADA!

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro, cerró los ojos –Piensa lo que quieras… - volvió a mirar a Bulma –Pero si fuera a hacerte eso ¿no crees que ya estarías sometida y lista para volver a ese lugar?

Bulma se quedó con cara de "pues si".

Tocaron a la puerta. Bulma nuevamente se puso defensiva en espera de lo peor. Vilandra abrió la puerta, y entró un aprendiz de sacerdote a dejar la comida que la emperatriz había pedido al sumo sacerdote hacía unos instantes.

Vilandra se acercó a las bandejas y tomó un pan –Será mejor que comas algo antes de que lleguen Odette y Vegeta

Bulma se acercó a las bandejas, las vió, como si nunca antes hubiera visto comida, agarró una costilla y se la estaba devorando -¡mmmmmm! ¡POR FIN COMIDA DECENTE!- dijo Bulma con la boca llena.

-Terrícola… ¿exactamente en dónde dices que te tuvo mi padre todo este tiempo?

Bulma se puso seria ante esa pregunta –No recuerdo bien, bajamos por un ascensor, luego otro, luego otro, y llegamos a una como bodega, había muchos cuadros, objetos, archivos, con polvo, luego una puerta y unas escaleras en caracol y ahí estaba aquella prisión

-¿ENTONCES ESTUVISTE EN EL PALACIO TODO EL TIEMPO?

-Pues…. Estaba muy abajo del palacio- Bulma siguió comiendo

-Los secretos se ocultan abajo para no ser descubiertos- dijo Vilandra en Susurro

En eso, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Vilandra abrió un poco la puerta, poniéndose ella a la vista de la entrada, de modo que nadie viera hacia adentro. -¡POR FIN LLEGARON!

-¿Qué pasó Vili? ¿por qué la urgencia?- preguntó Odette

Vilandra se dirigió hacia Vegeta –Vegeta, la terrícola está aquí adentro- señalando la puerta

Vegeta ya iba a entrar pero sus hermanas lo detuvieron -¡SUÉLTENME USTEDES DOS!

-Antes que la veas, al parecer mi padre la envió a una prisión subterránea bajo el palacio, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía de esa cárcel?- dijo Vilandra

-Hoy por la mañana Zorn me dijo que el abuelo la construyó para traidores y presos políticos, desaparecerlos sin derechos, sin juicio, nada…. ¡PERO ME DIJO QUE EL MISMO VIÓ CUANDO MI PADRE ORDENÓ FUERA CLAUSURADA CUANDO DE LA PURGA DE PLANETAS PASAMOS A LA COLONIZACIÓN!- dijo Odette

-Pues ya vimos que no la clausuró- dijo Vegeta

-Vegeta, yo no sé qué le hayan hecho ahí pero está muy desconfiada- dijo Vili

-Ya veré cómo lo manejo- El príncipe abrió la puerta y vió a Bulma, vestida con uno de los trajes de su hermana (finalmente era lo único en el guardarropa, peor es nada) comiento

Bulma peló los ojos por la persona que acababa de ver -¡VEGETA!


	19. Cap 16 Rumbo a la Tierra

**CAPITULO 16**

**RUMBO A LA TIERRA**

Vegeta cerró la puerta de la habitación. Sonrió –Bulma

Bulma dejó de lado el plato de comida y corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, viendo a Vegeta con ojos de miedo y resentimiento.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa mujer?- el príncipe dio un paso al frente

-Tú… tú eres el culpable- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

Vegeta se extrañó ante esas palabras -¿De qué hablas?

Bulma ya no soportó más tanto sentimiento guardado -¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA VEGETA! TU ME TRAJISTE A ESTE PLANETA, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, TE ODIO- Bulma estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas

Vegeta no supo cómo reaccionar al verla así tan… devastada, tan… tan no Bulma

-y cuando te cansaste de mí ….- apretó los ojos, los volvió a abrir -¡FUISTE A PEDIRLE A TU PAPI QUE ME ARRESTARA Y ME MANDARA A AQUEL MALDITO INFIERNOOO!

Vegeta sintió un golpe en el corazón al oir aquellas palabras llenas de rencor y dolor por parte de la terrícola, pero sus sentimientos no debían dominarlo, debía estar entero –Lo que sea que te haya dicho mi padre, es mentira, yo jamás pedí que te arrestaran, ni que te encerrara en ninguna parte

-¿Y QUE HAY DE TU MATRIMONIO? ¡TU PADRE EN PERSONA ME ENSEÑÓ LA INVITACIÓN A TU FIESTA DE COMPROMISO!

"¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Voy a asesinarte, no me importa que seas mi padre!" Dijo el príncipe apretando un puño y los dientes -¡ESE COMPROMISO ES UNA FARSA! EL DÍA QUE LLEGUÉ DE TATOOINE SÓLO ME DIJERON QUE HABRÍA UN BANQUETE….. ¡Y DE REPENTE MI PADRE NOS COMPROMETE A MI Y A MIS HERMANAS SIN SIQUIERA AVISAR!

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedo creerte Vegeta?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Mírame- dijo el príncipe

Bulma se le quedó viendo a los ojos, aquellos ojos azabache profundos que le robaron el alma.

-¿Te parece que estoy mintiéndote? ¿No crees que si quisiera deshacerme de ti, jamás te habría buscado, o vendría para encerrarte, o simplemente, te mataría? Tú me viste en la tierra, para mi es cosa de segundos acabar con cualquier ser viviente, no tengo porqué hacer tantas tonterías para deshacerme de ti si esa fuera mi intención…..

Bulma dudó un momento, pero su dolor y rencor fue más fuerte –No sabes lo que pasé en esa cárcel Vegeta- la voz se le cortaba –Tenía una amiga, Tyra, los guardias la violaban….- Vegeta interrumpió

-¿ACASO ALGÚN MALNACIDO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE? ¡DÍMELO Y VOY A ASESINARLO LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTEEEEEE!- dijo el príncipe temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado

-A mi no me violaron, jamás me pusieron un dedo encima, solo cuando me arrestaron- se le volvió a cortar la voz –los guardias me dieron toques eléctricos muy fuertes, me arrastraron, me empujaron y la celda….- se llevó una mano a la frente y volvió a llorar un poco, se recompuso –esa celda, con esos barrotes de láser o no se qué, pero queman las manos, la comida horrible, el frío….. ¡Y TUS GUARDIAS MATARON A TYRA MIENTRAS LA VIOLABAAAAAN!- siguió llorando

Vegeta bajó la cabeza mirando hacia su lado derecho, cerró los ojos –lamento….- titubeó –lamento lo que has tenido que pasar por causa de mi padre, pero si te digo, que yo, no tuve nada que ver con todo esto, llegué de Tatooine y mi padre dijo que te habías ido

-¿Y TU LE CREISTE?

-¡TÚ ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE QUERÍAS IRTE DE VEJITASEIN ANTES DE QUE ME FUERA DE MISIÓN! ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE CREYERA?... además, tu también crees que yo te mandé arrestar

Ambos se quedaron viéndose de frente, a los ojos, como queriendo descifrar los pensamientos del otro, Bulma por su parte, tratando de creer en Vegeta, y éste por su lado, esperando que aquella mujer viera que el no estaba mintiendo.

-Mejor te dejo sola para que descanses- Vegeta se volteó y caminó a la salida, abrió la puerta y miró hacia atrás –hablaremos después- salió y cerró la puerta. Sus hermanas estaban ahí.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Odette

El ki de Vegeta comenzó a aumentar al recordar lo que Bulma acababa de contarle, apretó los puños –Mi padre le dijo que yo me había cansado de ella, que le pedí se deshiciera de ella, que no la pasó bien en donde la encerró- dijo tratando de contenerse

Vilandra se quedó pensando

_FLASHBACK_

-Mañana regreso a la Tierra- dijo Gokú

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Vegeta… la terrícola te importa demasiado ¿cierto?- preguntó Vilandra

-Tu sabes- fue la respuesta del príncipe, se cruzó de brazos

-Si ella sigue aquí, nosotros 3 no podemos estar todo el tiempo con ella, nuestro padre va a aprovechar cualquier mínimo segundo de descuido para hacerle daño- dijo Vilandra

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?- preguntó el príncipe

-Gokú…. Quiero decir, Kakarotto regresa mañana a la Tierra…. Creo que lo mejor será que Bulma vaya con él

-Pero en cuanto mi padre descubra que ella ya no está en su celda… no creo que se quede muy tranquilo, la va a buscar- dijo Odette

-Vilandra tiene razón, Bulma es mi concubina y si mi padre deduce que escapó por sus medios, es más fácil que la busque aquí en Vejitasein, porque ningún controlador de vuelo permitiría que ella saliera del planeta. No se le ocurrirá buscarla en la Tierra- dijo el príncipe

-Bueno, yo hablaré con Kakarotto, Odette, y sobretodo Vegeta, deben actuar como si nada pasara, o todo va a quedar arruinado, será mejor que no tarden en volver a palacio para no levantar sospechas- Vilandra salió del templo para ver a Gokú.

-Yo me voy al palacio

-¿No te vas a quedar con ella Vegeta?

-Vilandra está en lo cierto, si nos comportamos extraño, nuestro padre sospechará, y al primer descuido volverá a intentar algo… y esta vez no será tan amable, tú lo conoces Odette.

-Lo sé… bueno vete, yo me quedo un rato y regreso

-Como quieras- El príncipe se alejó caminando para salir del templo y volver al Palacio Real

Odette caminó lentamente para alejarse de la habitación de Bulma, recorrió los pasillos, pasó por un costado del altar mayor hasta llegar a la salida, se detuvo un rato viendo la noche, cuando una voz masculina habló

-No debería salir sola a estas horas alteza

Odette volteó hacia donde le hablaba esa voz -¡RADITZ!- caminó hacia él -¿qué haces aquí?

-Acompañé a su sagrada majestad al templo, es todo, pero ya que ella se fue sin decir nada- hizo una reverencia -¿se le ofrece algo alteza? ¿o puedo retirarme?- dijo fríamente

-Raditz… ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

-Alteza, yo me comporto con usted como el leal soldado a la corona que soy

-¡mj! Como quieras….- se volteó cruzando los brazos, luego volteó hacia abajo, vió en su escote el collar que Zorn le había regalado, tomó el cuarzo con una mano y volteó nuevamente a ver a su ex –mira- enseñando el collar –me lo regaló Zorn… al menos él si hace más por mí que el que juró enfrentarse al mundo con tal de ser mi esposo- le dijo con resentimiento

El saiyajin se quedó viendo la joya -¿y para qué querías eso? Ya veo que estás muy feliz con tu prometido

-No me puedo quejar- dijo mordiéndose el corazón –Zorn es bastante atento conmigo, además tiene clase, y es guapo, no me disgustó el compromiso- "Raditz, yo te amo, no quiero casarme con Zorn, no quiero entregarle mi virginidad a otro, mi amor, tómame en tus brazos y llévame lejos, no quiero ser la princesa, sólo quiero ser yo" pensaba ella

"Odette… ¿cómo pudiste olvidarte de lo nuestro tan pronto? Nadie te amará como yo mi princesa" –Me alegro que estés feliz con tu futuro esposo, con su permiso alteza, me retiró- el saiyajin salió volando dejando a Odette en la explanada del Templo

"No te mereces que sufra por ti Raditz, soy la Princesa del Imperio Saiyajin, la futura Reina, no merezco a mi lado alguien que no esté dispuesto a hacer todo por mi… Adiós para siempre Raditz, yo… yo me dedicaré a trabajar por mi pueblo, por mi imperio" Odette suspiró "Zorn, a pesar de no amarte, sólo has tenido buenas atenciones conmigo" volvió a agarrar el cuarzo de aquel collar obsequiado "si, seré tu esposa Zorn… eso haré". La princesa emprendió vuelo rumbo al palacio.

******************************EN CASA DE BARDOCK********************************

Vilandra había aterrizado en la casa del Primer Ministro de Vejitasein, tocó a la Puerta

Bardock abrió la puerta -¡Sagrada Majestad!

Vilandra se puso un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba encontrar al 1er ministro –Ah… Bardock….. yo… buscaba a tu hijo Go….. Kakarotto, canciller de la Tierra

-¿Para qué lo necesita? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-En realidad…- "piensa Vilandra, piensa" –no… porque…. Necesito….. los documentos de su informe sobre el planeta Tierra, si…. Hay cosas que quisiera ver más a fondo personalmente

-Bueno, adelante, enseguida lo mando llamar

-ah…..

En eso, Gokú iba pasando por ahí, y vió a la emperatriz -¡Vi… Majestad!

"Gracias a los dioses" –Canciller, quisiera ver con usted, no me quedaron claros algunos puntos de su informe- lo dijo haciendo con los ojos esa mirada de 'sígueme la corriente'

-Eh…. Si gusta ahorita voy y los busco y los traigo- fue hacia algún lado de aquella residencia a buscar los papeles

-Majestad, ¿no gusta pasar?- dijo el padre de Gokú

-No Bardock, de hecho tengo que tratar esto en mi oficina, pero quería ir viendo los documentos

-Entiendo

-¡Los tengo!- regresó Gokú con una carpeta y varios papeles

-Bien, canciller, vayamos a mi oficina en el templo sagrado ¿si?

-Como ordene Majestad- vió a su padre –Padre, regreso después

Ambos saiyajin salieron volando rumbo al templo.

"Jamás he visto que la emperatriz busque personalmente a ningún canciller por nada… se me hace demasiado extraño en ella" pensaba Bardock muy extrañado mientras veía alejarse a su hijo junto a la soberana del imperio.

************x*********x*********x************x***********x**********x************

Vilandra y Gokú habían llegado por fin al templo sagrado. Aterrizaron en la explanada, la cual parecía construcción griega, con varios pilares, escalones y una fuente en medio.

-Vili, ¿enserio quieres hablar de negocios a estas horas?

La emperatriz arqueó una ceja -¡Claro que no!- ella se abrazó a él –Quería verte- lo besó –y también necesito pedirte un favor- dijo poniendo esa cara de puchero que las mujeres solemos poner cuando le pedimos algo al novio

El guerrero devolvió el beso -¿qué favor?

-Acompáñame- se separó de él, lo tomó de la mano. Ambos enamorados entraron al templo por una entrada lateral, no la frontal que llevaba directo al altar mayor de los 3 dioses.

-¡Waw! No sabía que existiera otra entrada al templo- decía Gokú mientras veía aquel pasillo adornado con algunas reliquias religiosas

-De hecho son varios accesos los que hay, pocas personas los conocemos, yo….. pues aquí crecí, está la entrada principal, aquí por donde entramos, un acceso hacia el palacio, otra por el altar de Esus, y otras 2 más.

Ambos saiyajin continuaron su camino recorriendo el templo, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde Bulma estaba.

-Gokú, sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero, si necesito que sepas que te confiaré un secreto muy importante, nadie lo puede saber

-No le diré a nadie Vili, eso tenlo por seguro

-Bien- ella recorrió la mejilla del guerrero con su mano y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa. La saiyajin abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Bulma estaba recostada, pero despierta, volteó a ver a sus visitantes -¿Vilandra u Odette?

-Vilandra, si quieres saber cómo distinguirnos- agarró su cola que enredaba en su cintura –mi cola es blanca, la de Odette es marrón- agarró el collar del símbolo de los dioses –Y soy yo la que porta éste collar ¿ves?- rodeó con su dedo el círculo donde estaba la triqueta encerrada –es el símbolo divino, éste símbolo representa la unión de los 3 dioses

La terrícola se quedó viendo el collar "¿En dónde he visto eso antes?". Se dio cuenta que ella venía tomada de la mano con alguien -¿Es tu novio?

La saiyajin se sonrojó –Gokú, te presento a Bulma, ella es terrícola, Bulma, él es Kakarotto, es el canciller por Vejitasein en la Tierra

Bulma peló los ojos –¿Usted viene de la Tierra?

Gokú puso su mano detrás de la cabeza -^^ eh, si, me asignaron el planeta Tierra

-Gokú, mañana que vuelvas a la Tierra, necesito que lleves a Bulma contigo, pero en secreto, si esto llega a oídos de mi padre, van a correr un gran peligro, ambos.

-¿Pero qué hizo Bulma?- preguntó Gokú serio

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡YO NO SÉ PORQUÉ EL REY ME ODIA TANTO!

-Porque significas demasiado para mi hermano, más de lo que él mismo quiere admitir. Y mi padre no quiere a Vegeta unido con alguien de otra raza… pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso

Bulma miró con esperanza a la guerrera -¿De verdad vas a mandarme a la Tierra?

-Si, pero debemos ocultarte en la nave de Kakarotto para que nadie se dé cuenta que estás ahí. Mi padre cuando descubra que no estás en tu celda, va a buscarte en todo Vejitasein porque ningún controlador de vuelo permitiría que tu viajaras fuera del planeta, incluso, si construyeras una nave por ti misma, al no estar identificada la destruirían en tanto sea detectada. Estarás más segura en tu planeta- la saiyajin se acercó a Bulma y tocó su vientre –Y debes cuidar bien a mi sobrino

-¡OYE! ¿DE DÓNDE SACAS QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA?

-Heron, el sumo sacerdote, el que te sacó de la cárcel, él ha visto muchas hembras embarazadas, incluso a mi propia madre…. Me dijo que el brillo en los ojos de ellas es el mismo que hay en ti

-¡QUÉ BIEN! ¡VAS A TENER UN BEBÉ!- dijo Gokú

Vilandra se le quedó viendo al canciller "¡Qué extraño! Jamás he visto a ningún otro macho emocionarse de ese modo por un bebé". Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Bulma le abrazó sorpresivamente.

-Gracias- dijo Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos –Gracias por sacarme de aquí- soltó a Vilandra

-Será mejor que descanses, mañana ¿a qué hora sales Gokú?

-Despego por la mañana pero a las 11

-Bueno, entonces, al amanecer vengo por Bulma, voy a tenerte que hacer pasar por saiyajin, y te llevo a la plataforma de despegue….- se quedó pensativa unos minutos -…. Será mejor que yo también viaje entonces con ustedes, así podré acercarme a la nave sin levantar sospechas

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Gokú

-Entonces Bulma, vendré muy temprano por ti para hacerte ver como toda una saiyajin, por ahora duerme, Gokú y yo nos vamos- Vilandra se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió para salir

-¡Buenas Noches!- dijo Gokú también saliendo de la habitación.

Bulma quedó sola en aquel dormitorio "¡Mañana regreso a la Tierra! No puedo creerlo, Kamisama Gracias" estaba tan contenta de haber salido de aquella celda, de saber que vuelve a la Tierra, que no se dio cuenta que, inconcientemente tenía su mano derecha en su vientre, hasta que por algo, volteó hacia abajo, abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban "¡mi hijo! … no quisiera que crecieras sin tu padre…. Pero estarás mejor en la tierra, serás muy feliz allá lo prometo" sonrió.

****x***x**

Vilandra y Kakarotto caminaban hacia la salida del tempo. Gokú de repente volteaba a ver a Vili sonriéndole a la emperatriz

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- dijo sonriente y ruborizada

-Nada, sólo me alegra que vayas a venir con nosotros- el saiyajin sonrió

Nerviosa –eh…. Bueno… yo…. Ella significa mucho para mi hermano… yo….. no…. No puedo dejar que algo le pase…. Vegeta no me lo perdonaría

-¿Ustedes son muy unidos verdad?

-Si, los 3 siempre nos hemos entendido muy bien… Odette a veces nos saca de quicio a Vegeta y a mi, es muy sentimental a veces, pero no cambiaría a ninguno de los 2 por nada, desde que entrenábamos juntos de pequeños, o me escapaba del templo para entrenar juntos….- sonrió –Vegeta y yo a la fecha cuando entrenamos siempre buscamos superarnos uno al otro. También Odette posee un poder tremendo, pero, entrenar con ella es como… como más… no sé… demasiado ortodoxo… demasiado… como estar en la escuela, y con Vegeta me divierto más, es más competitivo, es más como estar en campo de batalla, de pensar rápido, de actuar, y de nunca caerte o el otro te "aniquila"…-

-¡Waaw! Al parecer tu hermano es todo un guerrero- sonrió –me encantaría pelear con él

-¡Jejejejejejejejeje! Pues cuando vuelvas de la Tierra si quieres le digo, pero te advierto que es el saiyajin más poderoso en el universo, si él y mi padre se enfrentaran, Vegeta si podría acabar con el Rey

-¡ENTONCES DEFINITIVAMENTE QUISIERA PELEAR CON TU HERMANO!- dijo Gokú emocionado por las palabras de su novia

Se detuvo, lo mismo Gokú, y ella quedó frente a él-Esta bien- alzó su mano derecha como en señal de juramento –Cuando vuelvas de la Tierra, arreglo un combate entre tú y mi hermano

-¿EN SERIO?- Gokú estaba tan emocionado por pelear con un rival fuerte, que tomó a Vilandra por la cintura, la alzó en el aire, dio 3 vueltas con ella cargada, la volvió a bajar y la besó….. largo… profundo…. Apasionado…. Ambos entregados en ese beso protegido por la complicidad de la noche….. Se detuvieron, pero quedaron pegados frente con frente –Gracias, aunque sea diplomático, la verdad me encanta un buen combate, y pelear con alguien igual o más fuerte que yo… me apasiona mucho- dijo el saiyajin

-jiji, ya me di cuenta… - Los dos se quedaron sonriendo viéndose a los ojos, frente con frente. –Bueno ya te hablé de mi, ahora tú háblame de ti

Se separaron, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando, ya casi llegaban a la salida –Pues, cuando nací creo que me iban a mandar a algún planeta, pero como ayudó al Rey, él le concedió a mi padre que yo me quedara en Vejitasein

Vilandra se detuvo en seco -¿Cómo que te iban a mandar de conquista?- La guerrera accionó su rastreador y los números comenzaron a moverse -Pero si tu poder está muy bien, ¡INCLUSO TE COMPARAS CON KALEB, O ZORN, O SULLION!... y ellos son guerreros de elite, ¿cómo puede ser que te hayan querido enviar fuera? ¡Tuvo que haber sido un herror!

-Bueno pues, yo no siempre fui fuerte…. Incluso mi padre me contó que nací con 2 unidades de poder

Vilandra no lo podía creer -¿CÓMO? ¡SÓLO DOS UNIDADES! ¿CÓMO ES ENTONCES QUE TIENES ESE PODER?

-Mi padre me entrenaba muy duro, desde pequeño me quedaba casi muerto en cada sesión, me llevaba al tanque de recuperación, y mi poder aumentaba, después como a los 10 años me dediqué a viajar por planetas para entrenar o aprender nuevas técnicas

-De verdad…. Me has dejado… impactada….. los saiyajin somos fuertes y cuando estamos a punto de morir el poder aumenta pero… jamás creí que alguien pudiera llegar a tanto…- decía sin salir de la sorpresa "Jamás creí que un guerrero de tercera clase pudiera llegar tan lejos… mi madre tenía razón" pensó

-Vili yo…. Espero que lo que te acabo de decir no cambie nada entre los dos- rozando la mejilla de ella con su mano, retiró un mechón de cabello de su cara –Me agradas, y me gustas mucho

En respuesta, Vilandra lo abrazó y le dio un profundo beso –Nada cambiará te lo prometo, sólo, me sorprendiste demasiado, es todo- sonrió –Me alegra que mi novio se supere a si mismo- Otro beso

Continuaron caminando hasta salir del templo.

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver a palacio

-Nos vemos mañana- la besó

Ella voló en dirección al palacio real, mientras Kakarotto se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba. Después de unos pocos minutos, el también voló de regreso a casa de su padre.

*****************************EN CASA DE BARDOCK*********************************

Kakarotto había llegado a casa, en la estancia, su padre lo esperaba como un padre que aguarda a que sus hijos regresen cuando se van de fiesta.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas Kakarotto!

-eh… si, ya llegué

-¿Qué se traen tú y la sagrada?

-¿Traernos? No, no nos trajimos nada, ella volvió a palacio

-¡No seas idiota! La emperatriz jamás va a buscar a nadie a su casa, los manda llamar, ¿Porqué tu eres taaaan especial?

-Esque…. Ella necesitaba urgente unos datos

-Sólo te diré una cosa, la emperatriz es una hembra comprometida con uno de los más respetables miembros del consejo guerrero en el parlamento. No cometas la misma estupidez que tu hermano de volar tan alto

-¿Raditz voló muy alto? Pero si yo también puedo volar y nunca me ha pasado nada

Bardock se desesperó… un poquito –¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TENGAS TANTA CONFIANZA CON LA EMPERATRIZ, Y SE ACABÓ!- el primer ministro se retiró

"Padre, no me gusta mentir, pero hay mucho en juego" pensó Gokú, que también se retiró de la estancia para disponerse a dormir.

*******************************EN EL PALACIO*************************************

Cuando Odette llegó al palacio, encontró una nota que alguien había deslizado bajo la puerta. La recogió, la abrió y leyó lo siguiente:

_Mi princesa, necesito hablar contigo, encuéntrame en el jardín del lado oeste a las 11pm. Zorn_

Vió el reloj "son 10:35…. Mejor me voy ahorita". La princesa entró al vestidor por una capa blanca que prácticamente cubría todo su cuerpo, excepto el último tercio de las piernas, y la cabeza.

Llegó al citado jardín, en este sólo había plantas de todo tipo organizadas por jardineras, y las jardineras a su vez podían ser usadas como bancas.

Se sentó en una a esperar a su prometido, y relajarse observando las estrellas, estaba tan entretenida, que no se dio cuenta que unos malvados ojos la observaban de cerca.

"Hay mamita, estás buenísima, y así cubierta te me antojas más, vamos a concluir lo que dejaste pendiente la otra noche ricura" Una figura masculina se acercó a la princesa, aprisionándola en sus brazos.

-KALEB, MALDITO IDIOTA ¡SUÉLTAMEEEE!- dijo retorciéndose

-Hay Vilandrita, me encanta que seas tan rejega, me excitas mucho hermosa

-¡ESTÁS LOCO MALDITO DEGENERADO, SUÉLTAME SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ASESINEEEE!- dijo poniendo sus brazos en el pecho de él a modo de barrera

-¡jajajajajaja! Hay mi amor, pero si la otra noche estabas tan amistosa y traviesa conmigo- trató de besarla, pero en eso un fuerte puñetazo lo mandó lejos de la futura reina

Odette corrió a abrazar a su salvador -¡Gracias Zorn!

El canciller de Namek caminó hacia el agresor -Kaleb, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO?

El lastoriano se levantó, tocando la mejilla golpeada –ZORN ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO CORTEJO A MI PROMETIDA?

Zorn agarró a Kaleb de las ropas –Grandísimo idiota- señaló a Odette -¡ELLA ES LA PRINCESA, Y **MI** PROMETIDA!- le dio una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago –Y AUNQUE SE TRATARA DE LA EMPERATRIZ, ¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE COMPORTARSE CON NINGUNA DE ELLAS DOS!- lo soltó

Kaleb estaba en el suelo doliéndose por el golpe en el estómago

-Escúchame bien Kaleb, donde vuelva a verte queriéndote propasar con su Alteza o con su Sagrada Majestad, ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELIMINARTE! ….- se quedó pensativo –si no es que ellas lo hacen antes que yo- sonrió maliciosamente

Kaleb se incorporó y salió del lugar "Maldito seas Zorn, ya acabaré contigo también…. Hay Odette, estás tan rica como la desgraciada de tu hermana, como me encantaría tenerlas a ambas"

-Gracias por quitármelo de encima

Zorn fue con su prometida -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, y qué bueno que llegaste porque estaba a punto de matarlo

-Habrías hecho una muy buena obra…. Aunque el parlamento se te hubiera echado encima, ¡No puede ser que el Rey de verdad quiera casar a la sagrada con ese pervertido!- volteó hacia la dirección por donde Kaleb se había retirado

-A mi padre no le importamos nosotros, sólo lo que él dice- Odette volteó la cabeza del diplomático con su mano, suavemente hacia ella –pero al menos yo corrí con mejor suerte que Vili y Veggie

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Perdón!, esque, es tan extraño escuchar esos apodos con tus hermanos, siempre ustedes han sido para mí, su alteza en el caso tuyo y del príncipe, y su sagrada majestad en el caso de la emperatriz

-Bueno…. si me imagino que a nadie se le ocurriría decirles así a ninguno de ellos, jejejeje- se quedaron ambos unos momentos en silencio –y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-En realidad, vengo a invitarte a cenar

-mmmmmmmmm… me parece bien, la verdad es que ya tenía hambre

Él le dio su brazo, la princesa lo tomó. Y salieron volando de aquel jardín, aterrizando en una terraza donde había una mesa redonda, elegantemente arreglada, vajilla fina, cubiertos de plata, y velas. Ambos aterrizaron.

Zorn movió una silla para que ella se sentara, la princesa se sentó en ella, Zorn tomó el asiento de enfrente.

La velada prosiguió, ambos comieron bastante, saiyajin al fin y al cabo, hubo vino muy fino, había miraditas, sonrisas, o muecas de uno tratando de hacer reír a otro. Al final de la cena, así como llegaron, salieron volando rumbo a la habitación de la princesa, aterrizaron en la terraza de ella.

-Bueno princesa- besó la mano de ella –agradezco el honor de haberme acompañado

Sonrió –Gracias a ti… por ser así conmigo, por la cena….. y por salvarme de Kaleb- lo abrazó fuertemente, y así quedaron ambos por algunos minutos.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, y en ese instante en que quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, él la besó furtiva y profundamente, beso al que la princesa correspondió sin oposición alguna.

-Bueno, nos vemos después- dijo ella, mientras caminaba en reversa hacia su habitación, despegándose lentamente de su prometido, agarrándose brazo con brazo, y mientras más se separaban, las manos avanzaban por el brazo para en algún momento, quedar tomados de las manos, y la separación definitiva….. Pero no, porque cuando ya estaban agarrados de las manos, él la jaló suavemente y le dio un beso rápido.

-Te veo después

Ella entró a su habitación, y él salió volando.

*********************MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA******************

Vilandra había llegado al palacio, pero en vez de llegar a su recámara, llegó directamente con Vegeta, y tocó la puerta corrediza de cristal de la terraza de su hermano.

-Entra- dijo el príncipe abriendo la puerta

-Vegeta… mañana la terrícola volverá a la tierra, hablé con G… Kakarotto para que se la lleve

-¿Quién demonios es Kakarotto? ¿y porqué tienes tú que hablar con él?

-Acuérdate, es el canciller de la Tierra

-Ah ya, el clon de Bardock

-Si…. Y mi novio- lo último lo dijo desviando la mirada, así como no queriendo haberlo dicho

-¿QUÉEEEEE? ¿CÓMO QUE TU NOVIO?

-Hay, no hagas dramas, y si, cuando ejecute a Kaleb por traidor, planeo casarme con él

Jamás lo admitirá, pero Vegeta estaba celoso por su hermanita –CASARTE CON ÉL, ¿ESTÁS LOCA? NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE CASES CON UNA SABANDIJA DE 3ª CLASEEEEEEEEEE!

-Para informarte, querido hermano, que esa sabandija de 3ª clase como lo llamas, tiene un poder comparable con el de Sullión, Zorn o Kaleb, es un saiyajin leal al imperio y me ama…. Y aparte va a llevarse a tu querida terrícola para protegerla en la tierra a ella y a tu hijo- ¡glup! Peló los ojos "Creo que no debí haber sido yo quien se lo dijera"

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? ¿CÓMO QUE MI HIJO?- dijo Vegeta, con un tick nervioso en la mejilla

-Bueno….. Heron me dijo que ella tiene el mismo semblante que todas las hembras cuando quedan embarazadas, y él ha visto a demasiadas, todas las saiyajin que esperan cría, tu lo sabes, acuden al templo en busca de la bendición de Brigid

-Si… si ella… si ella espera un hijo mío… yo… ¡YO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SE VAYAA!- Vegeta estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por Vilandra

-Vegeta, ponte a pensar un minuto ¿quieres?

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE?

-Si ella está en Vejitasein, en algún descuido tuyo, o de nosotras, mi padre le querrá hacer algo, y esta vez no fallará, eso te lo aseguro, la pones a ella y tu hijo en un gran peligro si los dejas aquí.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que tu sobrino nazca y crezca lejos de aquí? ¿quieres tener a un heredero a la corona dispersado por el universo?

-Vegeta, es mejor que ella esté en la Tierra, allá estará tranquila, y eso le hará bien por su embarazo.

-Pues…. Si, supongo que debe estar en paz- dijo medio gruñendo

-Aparte, Yo iré en la nave para asegurarme que todo salga bien

Arqueó una ceja -¿Y no querrás ir más bien por ese inútil de Kakarotto?

-Bueno… ése es un bono extra

-Bono extra, ¿y con qué pretexto vas a salir para justificar tu ausencia?

-No lo había pensado- Estuvo buscando alguna excusa para no levantar sospechas -¡YA SÉ!

-A ver

-Diré que voy a ver vestidos de novia, en el video de Odette cuando colonizaron la Tierra, vi que son lindos

-Jajajajaja, yo no te compro ese cuento….. pero mi padre se creyó que estabas con Kaleb en la alberca haciendo más que platicar…. Así que no creo que dude de ti- dijo sarcásticamente

-Lo mismo pienso. Bueno, te dejo que quedé de ir por ella antes del amanecer, la disfrazaré de saiyajin y la esconderé en la nave.

-Está bien

Vilandra ya se retiraba, pero el príncipe la detuvo del brazo –Y, tenme al tanto de todo

-Lo haré- salió de la habitación del príncipe

*********************A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ANTES DEL ALBA***********************

Vilandra había tomado de su vestidor la armadura negra, y toda esa ropa que usaba cuando se fugaba de palacio, cuando conoció a Gokú en el bar. "Ahora ¿con qué disimulo una cola?" volteó a todos lados, cuando vió que, el cordón de una cortina era marrón, y prácticamente idéntico a la cola saiyajin "esto será perfecto". Vilandra ya iba a salir hacia el pasillo pero "¡las cámaras! Mmmm mejor me voy volando". Salió a la terraza y voló con dirección al templo. Cuando llegó hasta el dormitorio donde Bulma estaba, la terrícola aún dormía. Se acercó a ella, la sacudió

-Bulma…- otra sacudida –Bulma despierta

Bulma abrió los ojos, y bostezó, aún no despertaba del todo -¿qué pasa?

-Bulma, rápido, debo arreglarte para irnos hacia la nave

La terrícola, ya bien despierta, se fijó primero en la cola antes de abrir la boca mientras la saiyajin sacaba de una maleta la ropa para disfrazar a Bulma.

-Vilandra, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien?

-¡Vaya, ya me distingues de mi hermana!

-Es que, ustedes son idénticas, de no ser por sus colas, no podría reconocerlas

-Bueno, te vas a poner esto- la emperatriz puso sobre la cama una peluca, una armadura negra, un leotardo negro, botas

Bulma tomó todo eso y fue al baño a vestirse. 15 minutos después: Bulma realmente parecía una saiyajin, con toda esa ropa, y la peluca de cabello negro corte tipo cleopatra pero en largo

-¡WAW! Si que luces como nosotras… ahora el último detalle- sacó el cordón de la cortina, y se lo puso a la terrícola en la cintura, ocultando uno de los extremos bajo la armadura para que no se notara la "prótesis" –Ahora si eres toda una saiyajin

-¿enserio lo crees?

-Ya debemos ir a la plataforma de despegue, ahorita sólo hay 1 controlador en turno, y será más fácil esconderte en la nave- dijo mientras abría la puerta, con la maleta en la mano (Una mujer siempre debe llevar lo indispensable a donde sea)

-Vilandra

-¿dime?

-Gracias, por lo que haces por mí

-Bulma, tú significas demasiado para Vegeta, como jamás lo he visto, y tendrás a mi sobrino, así que no dejaré que nada malo les pase

Ambas salieron de aquel dormitorio. Caminaron por los pasillos del templo, llegaron hasta el altar de Dagda, que en uno de los costados, era otra salida.

-Agárrame muy fuerte, que voy a volar demasiado rápido para que nadie se dé cuenta que te llevo conmigo

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Vilandra que volaba a toda la velocidad de la que es capaz. Finalmente, llegaron a la plataforma de despegue de naves, donde la que las llevaría con Gokú a la tierra, estaba "estacionada", lista para un próximo despegue. Vilandra descendió.

-Bueno- le dio la maleta –como no hay que levantar sospechas, tendrás que llevar mi equipaje, en lo que subimos a la nave, y camina detrás de mí ¿ok?

Medio refunfuñando, pero sabía que era necesario para escapar a salvo –entiendo

Ambas caminaron por el área de despegue, que parecía un helipuerto, hasta una nave blanca con forma de huevo y tamaño mediano.

Vilandra sacó un control que Gokú le había dado el día anterior para abrir la nave.

Descendió una plataforma de escaleras. Ambas subieron a la nave.

-Ok, Gokú me dijo, que entrando, al fondo e izquierda- caminaron ambas hacia allá –ok, es éste- se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta. Entraron, era el área de equipaje, donde también había otra puerta hacia el lado izquierdo de la entrada. Vilandra accionó esa puerta. Se trataba de una pequeña cabina donde sólo había algunos cables –Bueno, tu quédate aquí, si quieres utiliza mi maleta como asiento, no sé. Pero aquí quédate, al menos hasta que despeguemos y yo vengo por ti. ¡No se te ocurra hacer ruido, moverte, nada! O de nada habrá servido todo lo que se ha hecho

-Entiendo, aquí me quedo- dijo Bulma entrando a ese espacio y poniendo la maleta de Vili a modo de usarla de silla "Por fin, a casa"

***********************UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL PALACIO*************************

-¿QUÉEEE? ¿Y QUÉ TIENES QUE ESTAR HACIENDO TÚ EN LA TIERRA VILANDRA?

-Padre…. Voy a casarme, ¿ok?, cuando Odette me enseñó el video que hizo… vi unos vestidos de novia tan hermosos… quiero usar un vestido como esos en mi boda

-Bueno, ¿por qué no envías a alguien y que lo traiga?

-¡NO PADRE! YO debo escoger MI vestido, sólo yo conozco y entiendo mis gustos, ¡NO CONFÍO EN NADIE PARA QUE LO HAGA!

-¡Mujeres! Nunca voy a entenderlas, está bien, ve a la Tierra- el rey sonrió viendo a su hija, y le tocó en el hombro –Me da gusto que te des cuenta que tu matrimonio es lo mejor, y que te involucres tanto en ello

"Ajá, si padre, como no, si compro un vestido será para casarme pero con Gokú, no con Kaleb" –Y si lo piensas, Bardock, es uno de los más leales a la corona, ¿quién mejor que su hijo para ver por mi seguridad y protegerme?

-Tienes razón. Ve, y regresa pronto majestad- hizo una reverencia

Ella respondió a la reverencia –Gracias, Majestad

********************************Y LLEGO LA HORA**********************************

En la plataforma de despegue, en aquella nave con forma de huevo, había personal introduciendo provisiones, nadie había notado la presencia de aquella "misteriosa saiyajin" escondida en el área de equipaje.

Al pie de la nave estaba Gokú esperando por su amada, cuando por fin la vió llegar. Hizo la reverencia correspondiente para guardar las apariencias –Su majestad

-¿Está todo listo?

-Si, sólo debemos abordar la nave- extendió la mano en señal de "después de usted"

Vilandra entró a la nave y se instaló en la cabina de mando en el asiento del copiloto, seguida por Gokú quien se instaló como piloto.

Por un altavoz se escuchó: _Por despegar la nave Rt00x3, despejen la zona_, una alarma comenzó a sonar en señal para que el personal en la zona se retirara. _Despegue de Rt00x3 en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1_

La Nave finalmente despegó con sus 3 tripulantes a bordo.

"Ya voy a casa, Tierra… Gaia… Mi planeta querido" pensaba Bulma al sentir el despegue

La nave se perdió en el cielo rojo de Vejitasein como una pequeña estrella en pleno día, una estrella que transportaba la esperanza y el amor en ella.

-CONTINUARA-


	20. Capítulo 17 Desaparecida

**CAPITULO 17**

**DESAPARECIDA**

La nave RT00X3 propiedad de Kakarotto, Canciller del Imperio Saiyajin de Vejitasein en el Planeta Tierra había despegado a las 11:00 hrs. Tiempo del Planeta Vegeta, a bordo como pasajeros, el Canciller Kakarotto, y Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra… O al menos eso era lo que se había plasmado en los registros.

En aquella nave, los 2 pasajeros oficiales estaban en la cabina principal, Kakarotto como piloto, Vilandra como copiloto. Después de alejarse del Planeta Vegeta, el hijo menor de Bardock programó la nave en modo de piloto automático.

Vilandra se quitó el cinturón de seguridad –Gokú, voy por Bulma, no creo que esté muy cómoda en ese cuartito, y Vegeta no va a perdonarme si su querida terrícola sufre

-Ok, ve, yo te espero- respondió Gokú

La saiyajin se levantó de su asiento, dio la vuelta por la parte de atrás para llegar al lugar del piloto, acercó su rostro a él –Ya regreso- le dio un beso, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la cabina. Caminó por el corredor donde había 2 camarotes, un baño completo y un tanque de recuperación, bajó unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la planta baja, recorrió otro corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del área de equipaje. Entrando en esa zona, se dirigió a su izquierda para llegar a la puerta de ese pequeño espacio donde Bulma estaba. Accionó la puerta.

-¡AAAA AAaaaaaaahhhh hhhhhhhhh! ¡VILANDRA, QUÉ SUSTO ME DISTE!

-Hay, tranquila, te dije que iba a venir por ti después de que despegara la nave, ¿quién creías que era? ¿mi padre?

Bulma se puso seria con aquella expresión, volteó la cara –No, sólo me agarraste desprevenida

-Ya veo, si quieres puedes salir de aquí, no creo que sea precisamente un lugar muy confortable

-Ahora que lo dices, ya estaba algo entumida- se levantó de su asiento improvisado y salió.

Ambas salieron del área de equipaje, atravesaron el 1er corredor, subieron las escaleras hasta el otro pasillo, donde al final se encontraba la cabina de mando. Entraron.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Gokú se levantó de su asiento –Oye Vili, ¿Quién es tu amiga?- miró hacia atrás de las 2 mujeres como buscando a alguien -¿Y dónde está Bulma?

Vilandra se dirigió a la terrícola –Te dije que lucías como toda una saiyajin

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja – Vilandra y Bulma rieron al mismo tiempo

Gokú no salía de su cara de confusión -¿De qué se ríen?

Vilandra fue junto a su amado –Gokú- señaló a la terrícola con la mano –Ella es Bulma

Kakarotto ya estaba demasiado confundido -¿? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en saiyajin?

-jejejejeje, Gokú, Bulma no se convirtió en saiyajin, sólo la disfracé por si alguien me veía con ella, para que nadie pudiera describirla o reconocerla

-Oooooooohhhhhhhh ya entendí

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la Tierra?- preguntó Bulma

Gokú volteó a ver un monitor en los controles -9 días

-Bien…- Bulma se puso seria, si expresión más bien se tornó en preocupación

O.O -¿Dije algo mal?- preguntó Gokú al percibir la expresión de la Terrícola

-No es sólo que….- volteó a ver a Vilandra -¿Qué pasará cuando el Rey descubra que no estoy en mi celda?

Vilandra guiñó un ojo –Ya me encargué de eso

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿what?

-Le pedí a Heron que fuera a tu celda, así como te liberó, y dejará algún cubierto o algo, para que mi padre piense que escapaste por tus propios medios, sabe que eres científico, así que deducirá que encontraste algún modo de huir

-¡PERO ENTONCES VA A BUSCARME!- dijo Bulma asustada

-Si, pero como estabas en Vejitasein en calidad de concubina del príncipe, sólo con el permiso de Vegeta podrías salir legalmente del planeta. Ningún controlador de vuelo te hubiera permitido abordar ninguna nave. Y si robaras alguna, la destruirían, el protocolo de seguridad para naves no registradas y autorizadas marca que deben ser destruidas en tanto intenten salir o entrar al planeta. Así que si mi padre te busca, será en el Planeta Vegeta…. Gokú se supone que ni siquiera te conoce ni sabe de tu existencia, y yo no tengo ninguna razón para ayudarte, así que en la Tierra estarás a salvo

Bulma sonrió –veo que pensaste en todo.. au- puso una mano en la frente y se tambaleó un poco, a punto de desvanecerse

Gokú desapareció de su posición y apareció detrás de ella (super velocidad no teletransportación) para sostenerla -¿Estás bien?

-Si… me mareé un poco es todo- dijo Bulma con voz débil y con una mano en la cabeza, trató de incorporarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas

-Gokú, mejor llévala a uno de los camarotes a que descanse- dijo Vilandra

Kakarotto cargó a Bulma en brazos, salió de la cabina seguido por Vili, y abrió el camarote del lado derecho.

El camarote era todo blanco, pequeño, había una litera, un pequeño clóset, una mesa pequeña, y una ventana por donde se podía observar el espacio. El saiyajin depositó a la terrícola en la litera de abajo.

-Será mejor que comas algo- dijo Vilandra… pero en eso su estómago comenzó a gruñir –y creo que yo también- se sonrojó mientras tocaba su hambriento estómago

-Yo también tengo hambre, voy a traer algo de comer para todos- salió Gokú de la habitación en busca de un pequeño refrigerio (osea, algo como para alimentar a un pequeño país en desarrollo por 2 meses), dejando solas a sus dos acompañantes.

****************EN ALGUNA RESIDENCIA NADA HUMILDE DEL PLANETA VEGETA************

_Habían transcurrido ya 4 días desde el despegue de la nave de Kakarotto. _

En una casa bastante amplia y con muchas comodidades, que sólo alguien de alto rango podría poseer, en ella, 5 saiyajin exponían sus oscuras intenciones.

-Ya hablé con él, está de acuerdo en ayudarnos, desea tanto la venganza como nosotros

-Kaleb, ¡No te desvíes de nuestro objetivo!, lo importante es despertar al Diabólico Sr. Oscuro- dijo uno de los saiyajin presentes

-¡ESO YA LO SÉ!... pero díganme, ¿acaso no desean ver al estúpido rey mordiendo el polvo? ¿tratar a la reina y a las malditas gemelas como las rameras que son? Y sobretodo ¿No quisieran patear el engreído trasero del estúpido príncipe?

-¡Yo si!- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Bien Keiza!, tú si que sabes disfrutar de todo esto- dijo Kaleb

-¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en él Kaleb?- dijo otro guerrero

-No nos queda de otra sino confiar en él. Yo que soy un saiyajin de primera clase, miembro del consejo guerrero, si me enfrento a cualquiera de la casa real, no tendría oportunidad- volteó a ver de modo despectivo al saiyajin que le había formulado la pregunta -¿O acaso crees que tú, un patético 3ª clase, tendría alguna oportunidad si quiera de hablarles, Tullece?

El guerrero aludido estaba ardiendo de furia interior, apretando los dientes por su orgullo herido por el noble que hablaba frente a él, pero conteniéndose… sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

Kaleb continuó su discurso -¿O tú Pacrip? ¿Acaso quieres que la princesa te asesine de una sola patada? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a enfrentarla acaso?

Otro saiyajin, callado pero con furia por el comentario

-Y Bane… Bane… Bane.. Bane… (y nota: yo lo pronuncio "bein")- Kaleb movió la cabeza –De los hermanos de la orden, eres el más fuerte después de mí, pero aún así ¿Te crees capaz de llevar al trío de idiotas al altar del Sr. Alastor y sacarles la sangre de las venas?

Éste sí no se quedó callado -¡Creo que todos entendimos el punto Kaleb! Nadie tenemos la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar a la familia real, pero en el pasado la orden hizo lo mismo y fracasó por…

Lo interrumpió Kaleb muy sobresaltado -¡PORQUE FUERON LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IDIOTAS PARA SER DESCUBIERTOS POR ESA RAMERA IDIOTA A LA QUE TODOS LLAMAN REINA Y POR ESE SACERDOTE, MALDITO HERON, VIEJO DECRÉPITO!- respiró para recuperar la compostura –La reina tiene demasiado poder…- sonrió diabólicamente –Pero de ese maldito sacerdote, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo

-Pero si el trato ya está hecho con él, ¿Entonces qué espera para atacar?

-Paciencia Tullece, paciencia, en primera, mi 'amada y bella prometida'- dijo lo último con mucho sarcasmo –tiene que ir por su vestido de novia para ser mía… y lo más importante- se acercó a Tullece, lo agarró por el cuello -¡VOLVER PARA MATARLA JUNTO A SU FOTOCOPIA Y AL IDIOTA DE SU HERMANO! ¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉSIL, LOS TRES DEBEN MORIR JUNTOOOS! LAS TRES SANGRES DEBEN CORRER AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL ALTAR DEL SR. OSCURO- soltó a Tullece

-¿Y qué hay de los reyes?- preguntó Keiza

-Querida Keiza… sobre los reyes… como sus tres retoños estarán muertos y en el inframundo junto a su querido tatara tatara… no sé cuántos más, tatara abuelo Esus, y el Sr. Alastor será libre… él matará a todo rastro en el universo de la sangre de Brigid… la maldita que lo condenó junto con sus 2 bastardos

-¿Qué pasará si vuelven a descubrirnos?- preguntó Pacrip

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!- respondió Kaleb –Empezando porque… creen que eliminaron todo rastro de nosotros, se confían en que no queda nadie de la hermandad… ¡ESO SERÁ SU PERDICIÓN!- Kaleb tomó una copa de vino de la mesa de centro de aquella estancia -¡SALUD HERMANOS! ¡POR EL REGRESO DEL SR. ALASTOR!

-¡POR EL REGRESO DEL SR. ALASTOR!- dijeron los otros 4 presentes al mismo tiempo

************************EN EL PALACIO REAL, SALA DEL TRONO************************

-Majestad- un soldado saiyajin se había dirigió al rey por el lado izquierdo del trono para no irrumpir por el corredor principal

-¿Dime?

-El soldado Tapo está afuera de la sala, me pidió le informara que tiene que reportarle un asunto que sólo deben escuchar sus oídos, me dijo que le mencionara… azul

El rey abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pronunciar aquel color –Dile que pase a mi oficina por la entrada del pasillo

-Enseguida, majestad- el guardia fue a cumplir la orden del monarca

El rey se levantó del trono para dirigirse a su despacho "¿Por fin habrá muerto la maldita terrícola esa?" sonrió malévolamente. Entró a su oficina.

Después de pocos minutos, un soldado saiyajin entró por el otro acceso a la oficina del rey, era de cabello encrespado y largo, nada agraciado, en realidad, tenía cara de maleante.

-¿Qué pasa con la bruja terrícola Tapo? ¿Acaso ya por fin murió esa mujer?- preguntó fríamente

El soldado se inclinó, sudando frío, sin saber cómo notificar al rey la desaparición de Bulma –S.. s… s… su… su Maj… su Majestad…-

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿Si?

-S… su… su majestad….. yo

El rey se desesperó -¡HABLA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉSIL SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE AL INFIERNOOO! – dijo extendiendo su mano derecha y con energía a punto de salir de la palma de su mano

El soldado se postró ante el rey -¡Su majestad, la terrícola desapareció, no me explico cómo pudo hacerlo, simplemente ya no está!

-¿CÓMO QUE LA MALDITA BRUJA ESCAPÓ? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ESCAPAR DE ESE LUGAR! NADIE HABÍA SALIDO DE AHÍ MÁS QUE MURIENDO, ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO INÚTIL!- La energía que el rey tenía en la palma de su mano finalmente fue liberada con toda la furia que al monarca le dio el conocer aquella noticia. Y es así, como el soldado Tapo, un saiyajin de 3ª clase, falleció por el enojo del Rey de Vejitasein.

"Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo haber salido de ese agujero? Tengo que verlo por mí mismo" El rey salió echando chispas de su oficina. Afuera y junto a la puerta se encontraba Bardock para analizar algún asunto del imperio.

-Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡AHORA NO ME MOLESTES BARDOCK!- el rey volteó al interior de su oficina -¡Y DILE A LOS SIRVIENTES QUE SAQUEN ESE PESTILENTE CADÁVER DE MI OFICINA INMEDIATAMENTEEE!- El rey agarró la orilla derecha de su capa y se dio la vuelta para salir.

"Hace mucho que no había visto a Vegeta tan enojado… y hace más tiempo aún que no mataba a algún sirviente o guardia, algo no debe estar bien" pensó el padre de Gokú y Raditz.

El rey caminó por los pasillos de palacio, y tomó los elevadores necesarios para llegar al sótano y de ahí bajar a la prisión subterránea. Al llegar, se dirigió rápidamente por aquel corredor con celdas a ambos lados, los pocos presos que habían ahí, miraban con odio al monarca. Finalmente llegó a la celda de Bulma.

Encontró un trapo azul del mismo tono que su cabello, dos tenedores, un cuchillo, un pasador de pelo, y un plato de acero con una quemadura.

-Ggggrrrrrrrrrr! ¡DEMONIOOOOOOS!- el monarca volvió hacia la entrada para hablar con el otro guardia en turno, lo agarró del cuello -¡TUU! ¡LES DIJE ESPECÍFICAMENTE QUE NO LE DEJARAN A LA MALDITA CONSERVAR NINGÚN UTENSILIO POR PEQUEÑO QUE FUERAAA!

_Cof cof_ el guerrero de clase baja trataba de respirar –Majestad, nosotros seguimos sus órdenes, se lo juro- _cof cof_

-¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO? SI LO HUBIERAN HECHO, ESA MALDITA TERRÍCOLA AÚN ESTARÍA AQUÍ PUDRIÉNDOSEEEEE- apretó, y apretó el cuello del soldado, hasta reventarlo con una sola mano, soltó el cuerpo sin vida del guardia. Se quitó el guante con el que había ahorcado al soldado, el cual había quedado repleto de sangre, lo lanzó al aire, y lo pulverizó con energía.

"Te voy a encontrar terrícola, ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ, EL GRAN REY VEGETA! VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y CUANDO LO HAGA, TE ASESINARÉ YO MISMO LENTAMENTEEE" pensaba el rey mientras regresaba a los pisos superiores del palacio.

Ya iba llegando a las proximidades de la sala del trono, cuando se topó con Bardock nuevamente, ésta vez acompañado de Sullión.

-Majestad, hay un asunto que…- se disponía a decir Sullión pero el rey le interrumpió

-¡AHORITA NO ME MOLESTEN PAR DE SABANDIJAS, MANDEN LLAMAR A KEIZA A MI OFICINA ENSEGUIDAAA!- dijo el rey ya histérico

-¿Majestad, ocurre algo con la Srita. Keiza?- preguntó Bardock

-¿ACASO CUESTIONAS MIS ÓRDENES BARDOCK? ¡YO NO LE DOY EXPLICACIONES A NADIE Y MENOS A TI, SABANDIJA DE 3ª CLASE, TRAIGAN A MI FUTURA NUERA ANTE MI SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE A LOS DOS AHORA MISMO! – el rey prosiguió su camino

-¿Qué le pasará al rey? Él jamás te había llamado de ese modo Bardock

-No lo sé Sullión…- Bardock se quedó pensativo –Tú lleva por favor a la Srita. Keiza ante el rey… yo trataré de averiguar qué pasa aquí.

Sullión asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar a Keiza para llevarla ante el monarca.

"Vegeta ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? Has actuado muy extraño últimamente… tal vez Carrote sepa algo" pensó Bardock, así que caminó a paso veloz en dirección a la biblioteca para encontrar a la reina.

*************************EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO****************************

Desde la partida de Bulma, Vegeta no hacía más que desahogar su frustración y su coraje entrenando hasta decir basta. El día en que despegó la nave, entrenó tan fuerte que terminó bastante lastimado. Tomó casi día y medio en el tanque de recuperación para poder quedar bien de sus heridas… pero el príncipe era necio, y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y el corazón, cosas que sólo el entrenamiento duro parecían anestesiar por un momento.

"Demonios, ¡MALDITO SEA MI PADRE!... no, el maldito soy yo, soy un cobarde, ¡SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE! Debí enfrentar a mi padre, debería matarlo con mis propias manos…. Encerraste a mi mujer, la pusiste en mi contra, y ahora tuve que apartarla de mí… y mi hijo… mi mujer embarazada y yo aquí como idiota fingiendo, ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡VOY A MATARTE PADREEE!" pensaba el príncipe mientras entrenaba con unas esferas que desviaban los ataques de energía del príncipe, regresándolos hacia él. Esquivaba cada energy-ha, hasta que lanzó un múltiple, y si bien, pudo evadir todos, uno si le pegó justo en la espalda, lanzándolo directo al suelo boca abajo.

"No puede ser, ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!, este tipo de tonterías no puedo permitirlas" se incorporó para continuar cuando una voz femenina se escuchó por el altavoz de la cámara de entrenamiento.

-Vegeta, ¿acaso quieres volver al tanque de recuperación? ¡tienes que calmarte!

-Esto no es tu asunto Odette, y ya sabes perfectamente que odio que me interrumpan mientras entreno

Odette abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos y entró con su hermano –Vegeta, no puedes seguir así, vas a terminar matándote

-¡ESTE ES MI ESTILO DE ENTRENAR!...- el príncipe le dio la espalda a su hermana –y si muero por entrenar así, entonces es porque soy un patético debilucho

Odette rodeó a Vegeta para quedar nuevamente frente a él -¡Tú no me engañas! Estás así por lo que pasó con Bulma… Vegeta, es temporal, en cuanto destruyamos a tu sabes quienes y Vilandra derroque a nuestro padre, ella volverá junto con tu hijo

-¿NO VES QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME DESESPERA?- su ki comenzó a aumentar -¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADIE PARA ENFRENTAR AL REY, TENGO QUE DEPENDER DE QUE MI HERMANITA HAGA ALGO!...- el príncipe golpeó una pared -¡ESTOY HARTO!.. ¡VOY A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Vegeta se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Odette se adelantó y se interpuso

-¿Quieres pelear?- se quitó la capa que tenía puesta y la arrojó –Perfecto hermano- se puso en pose de combate –peleemos entonces, y enserio- con mirada desafiante

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TONTERIAS!

-¿Cuáles tonterías? Tú quieres pelear, yo te ofrezco la batalla, anda, ¿acaso no eres capaz de derrotar a tu débil y sentimental hermanita menor en combate?- sonrió desafiante

-bien mocosa, ¡cumpliré tu deseo!

Vegeta se elevó por el aire unos metros, Odette volteó hacia arriba, el príncipe había juntado sus manos, iba descendiendo para golpearla (los brazos como en posición de saque de voley ball), Odette voló también hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano, giró para lanzarle una patada que Vegeta esquivó sin problemas. Comenzaron ambos una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, puñetazos, de él, de ella, por todos lados, aunque Odette más que nada se dedicaba más a esquivar a su hermano mayor que a atacarlo, Vegeta se dio cuenta enseguida de ésta situación.

-¡NO ESTÉS JUGANDO CONMIGO ODETTE! ¿QUERÍAS UNA PELEA ENSERIO? BIEN, ¡PELEA ENSERIO CONMIGO NO SOLO ESTÉS ESQUIVANDOMEEE!- dijo un Vegeta furioso, más no con su hermana, si no con las circunstancias que le rodeaban, pero ahora, no era quien se la hizo, si no quien se la pagaba, y Odette se la iba a pagar.

-Como quieras- respondió Odette con mirada desafiante a su hermano

El ritmo de la pelea cambió, ya no sólo era Odette esquivando los puños de Vegeta, era Vegeta tratando de atacar a su hermana que también lanzaba golpes y patadas bastante cercanas a él, inclusive, una patada que le lanzó a la cabeza, el príncipe apenas pudo esquivarla, recibiendo la patada únicamente con su puntiagudo cabello.

Él se detuvo, y sonrió maliciosamente –Bien… así está mejor- el príncipe desapareció, Odette volteó por todos lados para buscarlo, él apareció por detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda que la mandó directo al suelo. El príncipe bajaba a toda velocidad para volver a atacar, pero ella se volteó boca arriba, quedando recostada contra el suelo, extendió los brazos y piernas y fue acumulando energía. "No eres capaz mocosa" pensó él mientras se dirigía hacia su hermana.

Ella juntó sus manos por las muñecas dejando las palmas abiertas dirigidas hacia su hermano -¡RESPLANDOR FINAL! (final Flash)- gritó la princesa.

La técnica de ataque familiar se dirigía directo hacia el príncipe quien la recibió cruzando enfrente sus brazos a modo de escudo… hizo contacto, el ataque lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros en el aire, el príncipe extendió los brazos mandado la energía a estrellarse en la parte superior de la sala.

Mientras el príncipe estaba ocupado con el final flash de su hermana, ésta se había levantado y apareció enfrente de él.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA ODETTE, ESTÁS LOCA?- dijo el príncipe

-Tu querías pelear enserio ¿no?, es lo que te estoy dando vegeta, anda- movió las manos en señal de ven –pelea, desquita conmigo tus frustraciones- dicho esto le lanzó una patada al rostro, pero él la tomó del tobillo y bajó la pierna de ella, iba a golpearla pero ella giró sobre su eje en el aire en posición horizontal para librarse de su hermano.

Continuó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, combinación de puños y patadas de uno y de otro, todo desarrollándose en el aire. De repente alguna energía que uno le lanzaba al otro, algunos eran esquivados o desviados, otros no. Todo continuó así, estando el combate demasiado parejo, ambos igual de cansados e igual de hábiles, Vegeta tal vez era superior a Odette, pero ella resultaba muy astuta para esquivar y contraatacar, cosa de familia. Finalmente, ambos suspendidos en el aire, pero Vegeta unos metros más hacia arriba. Ambos juntaron las palmas de sus manos por las muñecas, llevaron sus brazos hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo a la altura de la cabeza, una energía púrpura comenzó a rodearlos a ambos.

-¡GALICK HOOOOOOOO!- dijeron los príncipes al mismo tiempo mientras se arrojaban mutuamente el mismo ataque.

******************MIENTRAS TODO ESO PASABA, EN LA BIBLIOTECA*********************

La reina estaba fuera de la biblioteca del palacio, a punto de ingresar cuando el primer ministro llegó con ella.

-¿Bardock qué sucede?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- respondió el padre de Gokú

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No sabes qué rayos le sucede a tu marido Carrote? Está demasiado extraño últimamente, y hoy lo veo peor que nunca.

La reina puso cara de preocupación –dime qué fue lo que pasó Bardock

-Un soldado pidió una audiencia privada, ¿qué le habrá dicho? La verdad ignoro, yo iba llegando a la puerta de su oficina cuando el rey iba saliendo, demasiado enojado, y había asesinado al guardia

Brássica cambió su preocupación por confusión –pero… ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que Vegeta lo matara? Hace demasiado tiempo que no mata a nadie del personal… algo tuvo que haber hecho, o dicho

-El asunto es, ¿qué?

-Siento que la historia se repite Bardock- volvió a su estado de preocupación

-¿Porqué lo dices Carrote?

-Parece aquel rey Vegeta que estaba bajo la influencia de esa secta maldita… el rey Vegeta que hizo aquel trato con Freezer- dijo el nombre del lagarto con desprecio

-Esperaba que tú supieras qué es lo que le pasa- dijo el 1er ministro

Brássica se quedó pensativa un rato "¿acaso otra vez los lastorianos te están controlando Vegeta?"

-¿Qué piensas Carrote?

La reina salió de sus pensamientos –No… no estoy segura… cambiando de tema Bardock, tu hijo Kakarotto… me quedé impactada, ¡ES IDÉNTICO A TI!

-Nació siendo un patético debilucho, pero debo admitir que ha superado incluso mis propias expectativas- sonrió

-Te dije, con un buen entrenamiento, hasta un pequeño poder puede crecer

El guerrero besó la mano de la reina respetuosamente –Es ingenuo, pero leal y gran combatiente, merece llevar el nombre que tiene y por quién lo posee- la miró a los ojos, y la soltó –Fuiste mi maestra cuando simplemente eras Carrote, eres una saiyajin excepcional majestad, no me arrepiento haber llamado Kakarotto a mi hijo en tu honor

-Me halaga escuchar eso Bardock, tanto como me halagó cuando me lo dijiste, aquella noche en el bosque cuando tu esposa había fallecido… recuerdo que no tenías fe por tu hijo

-Nació con 2 unidades… la verdad fue decepcionante

-Ve a tu decepción ahora Bardock, un gran guerrero, y un canciller por el imperio, es lo que te decía, todo ser es valioso si se le encamina correctamente como hiciste con Kakarotto, y claro, también con Raditz, es un guerrero muy hábil y no dudo de su lealtad a la corona

"Especialmente con tu hija" pensó el 1er ministro –Si, tú tenías razón Carrote

_KABOOOOOOM!_ Se escuchó una explosión y el palacio entero tembló unos momentos

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Bardock mientras se estabilizaba del desequilibrio provocado por el supuesto movimiento telúrico

-¡VINO DE LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO!- la cara de la reina pasó a la angustia -¡VEGETA!- salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a donde sus hijos combatían, seguida por Bardock.

"Vegeta ¿qué hiciste? ¿otra vez sigues medio matándote con tus entrenamientos extremos hijo mío? Eso si heredaste la terquedad de tu padre" pensaba Brássica mientras corría por los pasillos para ver qué había sucedido.

Finalmente llegaron la reina y el primer ministro a la sala de entrenamiento, la cabina de control estaba totalmente destruida, la puerta de acceso al área de combate estaba tirada por el pasillo, todo humeaba. Ambos entraron entre el humo y los escombros buscando al príncipe con la mirada, y justo a un metro antes de la pared del fondo, estaban los dos príncipes, a poca distancia uno del otro, ambos inconcientes, con las ropas desgastadas y con quemaduras, golpes en el cuerpo, algunas raspaduras, y heridas con algo de sangre. La reina corrió a donde sus hijos.

-¡BARDOCK, AYÚDAME CON VEGETA!- la reina se dirigió con la princesa, le tocó en el cuello –está viva, pero débil- respiró con tranquilidad

El padre de Gokú hizo lo mismo con Vegeta –Él está igual, hay que llevarlos a un tanque de recuperación, yo llevaré al príncipe- Bardock cargó al futuro rey y se lo llevó en un hombro

-Bien, yo me encargo de llevar a Odette- la reina cargó en brazos a su hija -¿En qué demonios pensaban ustedes dos?- le dijo a la inconciente princesa.

Brássica y Bardock llegaron al ala médica del palacio, la reina entró con su hija en brazos en una habitación, Bardock con el príncipe al hombro en la de al lado. El personal médico procedieron a desvestir a ambos príncipes, los colocaron a cada quien en el tanque de recuperación de la habitación en la que cada quién se encontraba, les colocaron la máscara de oxígeno, cerraron el tanque y el líquido de regeneración comenzó a inundarlos. Al ver a su hija ya en el tanque, la reina salió para ir a la habitación de al lado, donde estaba en la misma situación el príncipe. El doctor, que era un saiyajin ya anciano, calvo de la coronilla, y con cabello blanco (lo que le quedaba), se dirigió a la reina, hizo una reverencia.

-Su majestad, los príncipes estarán bien en unas horas, son jóvenes y fuertes, y sus heridas no son tan delicadas.

Brássica respiró aliviada –Gracias doctor

-Si gusta puede seguir con sus actividades, le avisaremos cuando…- lo interrumpió la reina

-¡DE NINGÚN MODO! Aquí me quedo hasta que ambos estén totalmente recuperados

-Bien majestad- el médico se retiró dejando a la reina frente al tanque donde su único hijo varón flotaba inconciente entre la solución medicinal

******************************EN LA OFICINA DEL REY******************************

Sullión había llevado a Keiza ante el rey Vegeta como éste se lo había indicado.

-Puedes retirarte Sullión- dijo el rey

-Si majestad- el consejero real hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho

Keiza hizo una reverencia -¿En qué puedo serviros majestad?

-Keiza, dentro de poco serás parte de mi familia, ¿te da gusto?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta -¡Por supuesto que sí majestad! ¿A qué hembra no le daría gusto ser la esposa del príncipe?

-¿Harías lo que fuera por mi hijo?

-De eso no tenga duda majestad, haría lo que fuera por usted y por el príncipe

-Keiza, debo pedirte algo, algo sumamente secreto, y que nadie debe enterarse, menos mis hijos y la reina, ¿puedo contar con tu total discreción?

-Por supuesto majestad- puso su puño derecho en su corazón –juro por mi honor saiyajin no revelar nada de lo que usted me solicite

-Bien, Keiza, primeramente te diré, que la terrícola que era concubina de Vegeta jamás se fue del palacio

-¿Cómo dijo?- con cara de asombro

-Aproveché la ausencia de mis hijos para arrestarla y enviarla a una prisión secreta bajo el sótano del palacio, mi padre la construyó para traidores al imperio.

-Entiendo

-Pero esta mañana me enteré que la maldita escapó

-¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPO?

-Los guardias inútiles la subestimaron, ella es científico, y yo sabía que era demasiado hábil, les dije que no permitieran que se quedara con utensilio alguno… ¡PERO NOOO! ¡LOS MUY IDIOTAS PASARON POR ALTO MIS ÓRDENES Y LA MALDITA PUDO ESCAPAR!

-Majestad, yo buscaré a la terrícola y la asesinaré con mis propias manos

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO KEIZA!

-Yo… yo pensé que…

-¡NO PIENSES! Tú buscarás a la terrícola hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, y cuando la encuentres, la traes ante mí…- se volteó para darle la espalda a su futura nuera –Sólo yo tendré el placer de matar a esa bruja con mis propias manos- dijo con una voz sepulcral

-Como usted diga majestad

-Reúne si es necesario a tu escuadrón para esto, no les digas más de lo que sea necesario que sepan, pero quiero a esa bruja peliazul en mis manos, suplicando por su patética vida… para asesinarla yo mismo

-¡Haré de inmediato lo que me pide majestad!- la joven hizo una reverencia

-Ve entonces, y demuéstrame que eres digna de ser mi nuera y madre de mis nietos

Keiza salió del despacho del rey.

-No sé cómo demonios hayas escapado terrícola, pero no importa, ¡te buscaré en cada rincón de Vejitasein hasta encontrarte!- dijo el monarca estando ya solo en su oficina con un puño cerrado

*************ALA MÉDICA, 6 HORAS DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE CON LOS PRÍNCIPES**********

La reina estaba afuera de las habitaciones donde sus hijos se recuperaban, recargada en la pared frontal aguardando cuando ambos salieran de los tanques curativos. De pronto se escucharon dos alarmas casi al unísono, primero la de Vegeta, segundos después la de Odette, anunciando que los pacientes estaban totalmente reestablecidos y listos para abandonar su respectivo tanque de recuperación. La reina se acercó pero se quedó afuera entre ambas puertas para ver a ambos príncipes al mismo tiempo.

El líquido medicinal comenzó a ser drenado, hasta dejar limpio el tanque, ambos abrieron los ojos y se quitaron las máscaras de oxígeno. El personal médico les proporcionó ropa para que se vistieran.

Vegeta se vistió rápido y salió del cuarto, encontrándose con su madre.

-Vegeta, ¿me puedes explicar, qué rayos sucedió en la sala de entrenamiento? ¿Por qué tú y tu hermana terminaron aquí? ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAN?- preguntó Brássica a su primogénito

-Sólo entrenábamos madre, es todo- dijo serio

-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?, no, más bien, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres? ¿eh?

Vegeta arqueó la ceja -¿A qué te refieres madre?

-¡Vilandra jugando con fuego con Kaleb, y tú y Odette medio matándose uno al otro, llámame loca pero eso no es normal, no en ustedes, y sobretodo no entre Odette y tú!

-Piensa lo que quieras madre, sólo estábamos entrenando y se nos fue la mano, es todo, si no te importa, voy a mis aposentos- dijo Vegeta mientras se alejaba de su preocupada e irritada madre

Pocos segundos después, la princesa salió del cuarto donde estaba -¡madre!

La reina se cruzó de brazos -¿Tú si vas a decirme en qué demonios pensaban tú y tu hermano al casi matarse en la sala de entrenamientos?

-Madre… Vegeta ha estado bajo demasiada presión últimamente, yo… tú sabes que cuando no está bien entrena casi hasta matarse

-ajá- dijo la reina en pose de 'mami regañando'

-Mi hermano tiene demasiadas cosas encima

-ajá, si ¿como qué cosas?

"Como que mi padre lo obliga a casarse con una zorra que hace que las prostitutas parezcan decentes, que tuvo que alejarse de la mujer que ama para protegerla, y que además tendrá un hijo con ella" pensó la princesa –Los secretos de Vegeta no me corresponden a mí decirlos madre

-Odette… yo entiendo que quieras a tus hermanos, yo les inculqué a los tres hasta el cansancio que se apoyaran y se cuidaran… ¡PERO JAMÁS QUE 'ENTRENARAN' HASTA MATARSE MUTUAMENTE!

-Todo estará bien madre

-Hija, no vuelvas a entrenar así con Vegeta, él y Vilandra tienen un estilo demasiado agresivo de entrenar y…- su hija la interrumpió

-¡MADRE, NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑA O UNA DÉBIL! SUFICIENTE TENGO CON QUE VEGETA Y VILANDRA ME DIGAN QUE SOY UNA SENTIMENTAL Y UNA DÉBIL, COMO PARA QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ME DIGAS LO MISMO…- respiró hondo –si soy tan débil, ¿entonces por qué el combate entre Vegeta y yo estaba tan parejo que ambos terminamos en regeneración? ¡Yo no soy débil!, ¡Y SOY TAN BUENA Y CAPAZ EN BATALLA COMO LO SON MIS HERMANOS!

-Tú no eres débil Odette, y jamás quise decir que lo fueras

-Lo siento madre

-En vista de que ambos están bien, yo me retiro a mi habitación hija, ya es tarde

-Yo también voy a dormir- por algo, Odette volteó la cabeza, y vió a su prometido caminar en dirección a ella -¡es Zorn!

La reina volteó a ver a su amigo de la infancia

Zorn hizo una reverencia para ambas –Majestad, Alteza

-Bueno yo me voy, tu padre tal vez se pregunte en dónde estoy a estas horas

-Adiós madre

Brássica se fue del lugar dejando a Odette y Zorn solos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zorn?

-Me enteré que tú y el príncipe estaban aquí, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Larga historia, nada grave, sólo entrenábamos un poco

El guerrero alzó una ceja –si tú lo dices- tomó las manos de ella

La pareja no se dio cuenta que a tan sólo unos metros eran observados por cierto saiyajin de cabello negro, largo y encrespado.

-Por cierto- sonrió –gracias por la cena de la otra noche

-No te mereces menos- inclinó su cabeza hacia ella para besarla, y ella también estaba en lo mismo cuando de pronto se oyeron unos sonoros pasos

-Disculpe Alteza- reverencia –Lord Zorn, sólo venía a ver si su alteza real necesitaba algo

Odette vió a su ex novio "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme escenitas de celos cuando tú fuiste el que se dio por vencido con lo nuestro?" pensó ella –No Raditz, todo está bien- se juntó a Zorn y puso su cabeza en el pecho del canciller de Namek –Si necesito algo aquí está Zorn conmigo- se dirigió a su prometido con cara de novia melosa -¿no es así?

-En definitiva, Raditz, puedes retirarte- dijo el diplomático

"Mi padre tenía razón Odette, ¡SÓLO FUI UN ESTÚPIDO JUEGO PARA TI!" pensaba mientras hacía la reverencia conducente –Con su permiso, Alteza- se incorporó –Canciller- el saiyajin se retiró "Y yo como idiota todavía vengo a verte"

-¿Quieres salir a algún lado? ¿ir a algún jardín? ¿cenar algo?- preguntó Zorn a su prometida

-La verdad, sólo quisiera darme un buen baño y recostarme

-Ahora que lo dices- olió el cabello de ella –ése olor a líquido medicinal no es tu mejor perfume, jajajaja

-¡cállate! Jajajajajajaja

-Te acompaño a tus habitaciones…- se quedó pensativo con una extraña mirada –me.. refiero.. a que… te dejo en tu puerta

-Jajajajaja, si ya entendí, no te tienes que explicar

El guerrero ofreció su brazo a la princesa, ella lo tomó, y ambos caminaron por los corredores del palacio, subieron hasta el piso de las habitaciones reales, y continuaron su camino hasta la habitación de la princesa. Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta.

Él tomó la mano de ella para darle un beso –Que descanses princesa

-Nos vemos- ella se dispuso a abrir su puerta pero, su mano derecha aún estaba sostenida por el canciller.

Él la jaló de la mano provocando que ella quedara de frente y cerca de él, besándola en los labios. Una perfecta despedida para una pareja, de no ser porque al final del pasillo dos ojos azabaches de ceño fruncido les veían.

Éste personaje caminó hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué sucede aquí?

Ambos se separaron, Odette volteó

-¡Padre!- quedó boquiabierta

-Majestad- Zorn se inclinó ante su rey –Perdone por favor mi conducta, sólo vine a encaminar a su alteza a sus aposentos

-Zorn, mi hija es tu prometida, y no me opongo a que se conozcan mejor, sólo no estén dando espectáculos, y tampoco es correcto que estés aquí afuera de la habitación de ella, de noche, tarde y besándola

-Os ruego me disculpe majestad- estaba hincado –sólo fui por ella al ala médica y la encaminé hasta acá, esas eran todas mis intenciones, se lo juro, jamás le faltaría al respeto a la princesa

-No es necesario tanta explicación Zorn, si no confiara en tu integridad jamás te entregaría a ninguna de mis hijas, sólo no estén exhibiéndose, es todo…- quedó pensativo y desvió la mirada un poco abochornado –cuando sean marido y mujer podrán hacer lo que quieran, mientras tanto, sólo convivan un poco, ¡sin espectáculos!

-Como diga majestad

-En fin, me retiro- volteó a ver a la menor de sus hijos –después hablaré contigo Princesa- se dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta de sus aposentos y de la reina que se encontraba justo al final de aquel corredor, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró.

Odette le dio un beso rápido a Zorn para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué haces? ¿no oíste a tu padre?

-mmmm no- sonrió pícaramente –buenas noches- otro beso. La princesa entró a su habitación.

Zorn se retiró del lugar

Odette encendió la luz, aún estaba volteada hacia su puerta, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la terraza, la puerta corrediza de cristal estaba abierta y recargado en la pared junto a dicho acceso, estaba cierto príncipe cruzado de brazos. -¡Vegeta! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Gracias- fue su única respuesta

Odette puso cara de confusión, es decir, ¿su orgulloso hermano agradeciendo algo?, con ella y su gemela se comportaba totalmente diferente a con el resto del mundo, pero aún así, Vegeta seguía siendo Vegeta -¿Perdón?

-Necesitaba una buena pelea… y tú me la diste- sonrió –creo que a fin de cuentas no eres tan débil como pensé

-Vegeta, pronto vamos a salir de ésta, tú estarás con Bulma y tu hijo, mi padre no podrá hacer nada, y Vilandra podrá deshacerse de ese pervertido de Kaleb que el otro día no sé qué porquerías quería hacerme- ¡glup! "no debí decir eso"

-¿CÓMO QUE KALEB IBA A HACERTE ALGO? ¿ACASO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE?

-ok… Zorn me invitó a cenar, llegué antes al jardín, Kaleb me confundió con Vili, me tomó de sorpresa y quería besarme- hizo una mueca de asco –y no quiero imaginarme qué más

-¡AHHHH VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿QUIÉN SE CREE PARA ESTAR MANOSEANDO A MIS HERMANAAAAAAAS?

-Ya iba a darle una paliza, pero en eso llegó Zorn y me ahorró el trabajo

Vegeta arqueó la ceja –Veo que no te desagrada tanto tu compromiso

Odette se sonrojó –Pues… Zorn ha sido tan bueno conmigo y tan atento- "Y besa delicioso" –pero… a ti y Vili no puedo engañarlos, no lo amo… aunque tal vez pueda amarlo algún día…. No lo sé

-¡Mj! Al menos uno de nosotros no la pasa tan mal

-¿Has tenido algún contacto con Vili?

-Hasta ahora ninguno- respondió Vegeta

-Igual eso no es tan malo… la ausencia de noticias son buenas noticias

-Puede ser…- Vegeta cerró un momento los ojos… y los abrió de golpe –por cierto, descubrí algo

-¿Qué pasa Veggie?

-Keiza también tiene la marca del demonio en la parte interna del muslo

Odette puso una cara de hermana celosa obsesiva maniática -¿Y TÚ QUÉ TIENES QUÉ HACER VIÉNDOLE LOS MUSLOS A ESA CUALQUIERA?

-La muy zorra se me desnudó en mi cuarto y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones pero el caso es que le vi la marca

Odette puso una cara de querer preguntar ¿qué hicieron?, pero antes de poder decir nada o siquiera emitir algún sonido, Vegeta se le adelantó

-Y NO HICE NADA CON ELLA… la dejé en la cama como la perra que es y tomé un baño

Odette relajó la cara –Entonces las sospechas de Vilandra son ciertas, son varios seguidores de Alastor

-Si, eso mismo creo yo

-¿Y si investigamos a Kaleb y Keiza? Tal vez haya algún indicio que nos lleve a los demás miembros

-Mañana le diré a Nappa que los investigue discretamente- dijo Vegeta

********************5 DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE VEJITASEIN******************

-¿Qué has podido averiguar?

-Keiza, todo el escuadrón hemos buscado a esa mujer que dices, no hay nada, ningún indicio ni rastro de ella… es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire- contestó un saiyajin alto, musculoso, de cabello corto y, de no tan mal ver

-Querido- lo abrazó con un solo brazo –encuentra a esa bruja, y ya sabes- acercó sus labios a la oreja de él de modo provocativo –cuál será tu recompensa- besó el lóbulo del guerrero

-La sacaré del mismo núcleo del planeta con tal de tener a una hembra como tú- intentó besarla pero ella lo evadió

-Primero la terrícola, después tu premio- se retiró

************************EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL DE KAKAROTTO************************

Los tres tripulantes dormían plácidamente, Gokú en un camarote él sólo, en el otro, Bulma en la litera de abajo, Vilandra en la de arriba. Una pequeña alarma a modo de despertador sonó para sacar a los tripulantes de su sueño.

Kakarotto se levantó y se dirigió a la cabina de mando, Vilandra hizo lo mismo

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo él. Ella sólo sonrió por la compañía, y la vista que tenía enfrente

-¿qué sucede? ¿por qué la alarma? ¿acaso hay algún problema?- preguntó Bulma desde el pasillo

-¡Pasa Bulma! ¡Hemos llegado, ven a ver!- dijo Gokú

La terrícola se acercó, pestañeó varias veces, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. De sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas

-¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que estarías contenta, ya estás en tu planeta- dijo Vilandra

-Nada, sólo, estoy demasiado emocionada, es todo

Vili arqueó una ceja -¡qué extraños son los humanos!

-oye Vili, si en la Tierra alguien la ve con nosotros, ¿crees que haya algún problema?- preguntó Gokú

-¡ES CIERTO, NO LO HABÍA PENSADO!- se quedó de brazos cruzados, tratando de idear un plan

-Pero ¿y qué si me ven con ustedes? Ya no estamos en el planeta Vegeta

-Si pero la Tierra es colonia de Vejitasein, esperan mi regreso, y supongo que habrá reporteros, más sabiendo que la emperatriz viaja conmigo- dijo gokú

-Lo que se me ocurre es, bajaré antes de la nave y dejaré a Bulma en su casa y regresar para que nadie me vea, y llegar contigo a la zona de aterrizaje- dijo Vilandra

-Lo haré yo- dijo Kakarotto –tengo una técnica que puede sernos de mucha utilidad

Vilandra puso cara de curiosidad -¿qué clase de técnica?

-Ya lo verás- volteó a ver a la terrícola –por cierto ¿Bulma, en dónde te dejo?

-En casa de mis padres, en la capital del Oeste ¿sabes dónde es?

-mmmmmmm si, he ido ahí un par de veces

-Bien, tú la dejas en su casa y asegúrate de volver a la nave antes de aterrizar- dijo la saiyajin

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien

La nave RT00X3 entró a la atmósfera terrestre, incendiada en rojo por la fricción con los gases de la capa de la tierra, cuando aún estaba sobre las nubes, la plataforma de entrada se abrió, saliendo de ella Gokú volando a toda velocidad con Bulma en brazos, llegaron pronto a la capital del Oeste.

-Es por esa dirección- señaló Bulma

Kakarotto la llevó hacia donde le había indicado, aterrizando ambos en la parte trasera de la Corporación Cápsula, cerca del invernadero donde la madre de Bulma atendía las plantas.

-¡Gracias Kakarotto!- sonrió

-Eh… de nada… puedes llamarme Gokú… es menos largo que Kakarotto

-De acuerdo Gokú, muchas gracias por ayudarme y traerme a casa

-¡YUHU! ¡BULMA!- gritaba la Sra. Briefs desde lejos agitando la mano en alto a modo de saludo

-Bueno, yo debo volver a la nave

-¡Suerte a ambos! Y de nuevo gracias, despídeme de Vilandra por favor

-¡Lo haré! Cuídate y cuida mucho a tu bebé

Bulma asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre.

El saiyajin puso los dedos índice y medio en su frente y desapareció del lugar

-Bulma, dime ¿quién era ese amigo tuyo tan guapo? ^u^

-Un… un buen amigo mamá

-Lo hubieras invitado a pasar, compré unos nuevos pasteles ¿quieres probarlos?

-Mami, quiero probar todos los pasteles que quieras- (estuvo encerrada en una prisión horrible comiendo no tengo idea qué, y eso que soy la escritora, así hasta yo como todos los pasteles, sin importarme las calorías, ¡yumi!)

En la nave, Vilandra aguardaba el regreso de Gokú, quien se apareció justo detrás de ella

-¡Ya volví!

-¿De dónde saliste Gokú? ¿Cómo regresaste tan rápido?

-Hace algunos años, mi padre me envió a entrenar, pero me equivoqué en las coordenadas del planeta al que iba a ir, y terminé en el planeta Yadrath, los habitantes tienen varias técnicas, pero la única que pude aprender fue la teletransportación

-¿O sea que puedes ir y venir de dónde y a donde quieras?- preguntó asombrada

-Pues, no exactamente, sólo con los que conozco, debes reconocer el ki de alguien para poder teletransportarte hacia esa persona

-¿Acaso tú puedes sentir el poder de pelea de alguien entonces?

Gokú la miró extrañado –si… sentirlo, y el mío ocultarlo, disminuirlo y aumentarlo a mi máximo potencial, ¿por qué?

-Gokú… ¡TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME A HACER ESO!

-¡Claro que si! ^u^

Vilandra besó profundamente al hijo menor de Bardock, mientras la nave proseguía con su trayectoria hasta donde debían aterrizar.

*********************MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA VEGETA************************

-Majestad, mi escuadrón y yo hemos buscado por todos lados, no hay rastros de la terrícola

-¡NO PUEDE SER! Demonios, Keiza ¡YA ME ESTOY ARREPINTIENDO DE COMPROMETERTE CON MI HIJO, O ME TRAES RESULTADO, O ME CONSIGO OTRA NUERA, AHORA, VETE!

La guerrera salió del despacho del Rey Vegeta bastante frustrada por no tener noticias de su rival de amores, ella era miembro de un escuadrón de combate secreto dedicado a la purga de planetas que el Rey consideraba "inútiles de negociar", había salido victoriosa de numerosas batallas, menos de ésta. En el pasillo, una figura conocida iba en dirección a ella. -¡KALEB!- corrió a él y quiso intentar besarlo pero él la detuvo

-¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?- dijo él

-¿POR QUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ?

-¿Acaso no sabes que hay cámaras que graban todo? ¿o sólo se te olvidó?

Keiza simplemente se quedó callada, su "tío" tenía razón

-¿A qué se debe tu cara de pocos amigos?- preguntó él

-El Rey me encomendó buscar a la concubina terrícola de Vegeta, pero por más que la busqué con mi escuadrón, ¡NADA! ¡DESAPARECIÓ LA PERRA ESA!

-¡JA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA!

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RÍES KALEB?

-Mi niña, se ve que eres nueva en la hermandad- dijo burlonamente

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pregúntale al Sr. Oscuro

Ambos amantes se retiraron del palacio.

****************************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA***************************

Vegeta estaba impaciente esperando noticias de su hermana, sabía que ese día debía ya haber llegado a la Tierra, De repente, la computadora de su habitación emitió un sonido. El Príncipe corrió al escritorio y activó el comunicador de la computadora

-Vegeta- dijo Vilandra desde la pantalla

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, el viaje estuvo muy bien y el aterrizaje excelente, **TODO** sin complicaciones y en orden

-¿y….?- lo interrumpió su hermana

-Ah si, mi **MALETA** la dejé en **SU LUGAR**

Vegeta entendió la clave que Vilandra utilizaba para darle los pormenores del viaje.

-Volveré pronto al Planeta Vegeta

-Si... Por cierto, **EL SELLO** que encontraste hace poco

Vilandra se desubicó un poco por esa expresión, después entendió a qué se refería su hermano

-Encontré uno nuevo el otro día, te cuento cuando vuelvas

Ella se puso seria –Hablamos entonces

*FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN*

-Al menos llegó bien y está en su casa… es mejor así por ahora- dijo el príncipe tratando de auto tranquilizarse y no estallar de furia y medio suicidarse junto con su hermana como había pasado recientemente.

*************************************EN LA TIERRA********************************

La nave ya había aterrizado, ambos saiyajin ya estaban por abrir la puerta y salir, afuera estaban muchos fotógrafos, reporteros y camarógrafos para transmitir la noticia de la llegada de la soberana del Imperio de Vejitasein, y del canciller del mismo imperio.

Bulma por su lado, comía junto a sus padres los pastelillos que su madre había comprado, como solía hacerlo antes de la llegada de los príncipes de Vejitasein a la Tierra.

-CONTINUARÁ-

Perdón por tardarme tanto, estoy a pleno cierre de mes y me traen ahorcada en la oficina… algo así como actúa el Rey Vegeta, en fin, mi jefa me da mucha inspiración para varias de las actitudes de mi suegro. ¡UPS!, jejejejejejejejejeje.

Pero si, mi tardanza es por eso, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera, pero trato de actualizar tan pronto como me es posible… por otro lado, igual no es tan malo… así duran más en suspenso con la historia, jejejejejejeje.

Cuídense todos, por cierto, escribí un fic futbolero con Veggie como protagonista claro, se llama "Vegeta viendo el mundial", tal vez no sea el mejor fic que escriba en mi vida, ni el mejor que se lea, pero, los hará reírse un muy buen rato, y a los mexicanos… verán reflejadas nuestras frustraciones en Vegeta en cuanto al partido contra Sudáfrica.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Cap 18 La Muerte de Esus

**CAPITULO 18**

**LA MUERTE DE ESUS**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la llegada de Bulma a la Tierra junto al diplomático y la realeza saiyajin. La terrícola había decidido retomar su antigua vida y actividades en la corporación cápsula, en parte por recuperar a quién fue ella antes de abandonar el planeta junto a Vegeta, y por otra parte, no quería preocupar a sus padres. La realidad era, que finalmente y por donde se viera, Bulma ya no era la misma mujer, su vida se había dividido en dos: la chica alegre, aventurera, vivas que fue antes de partir hacia Vejitasein. Y la que era ahora: temerosa de un rey que deseaba destruirla, enamorada de un príncipe y tener que estar separada de él, la que temía volver a aquella prisión donde su amiga murió… pero también, una Bulma más fuerte, con la esperanza de un nuevo ser gestándose en ella, y con cierta tranquilidad al saberse protegida por el padre y las tías de su hijo, volviendo a la Tierra, rápidamente fue a la farmacia más cercana a comprar un test de embarazo, si bien ya le habían dicho sobre su estado, era científico a fin de cuentas, necesitaba estar segura al 100%, las dos rayitas confirmaron lo que los dioses en sueños y el sacerdote ya le habían dicho. Y si bien, había retomado su anterior vida, si se preocupó por no estresarse tanto, trabajar menos horas, ya que antes sus jornadas en la corporación cápsula y el laboratorio eran maratónicas, al punto que había veces en que no dormía por 2 días seguidos. Algo nada saludable para una embarazada como ahora era su caso.

Igual en el planeta Tierra, pero en la ciudad donde habitaba el rey Furry (rey de la Tierra), a unas pocas calles donde el castillo de dicho monarca se encontraba, se había donado una hermosa y amplia mansión para funcionar como la "Embajada del Imperio Saiyajin de Vejitasein". En la parte frontal se observaba una enorme reja que, salvo por la parte abatible de la misma, estaba cubierta por frondosos arbustos. Las puertas de aquella reja, se había mandado modificar para que el escudo de la casa real de Vejitasein estuviera diseñado en la herrería de las puertas, de modo que al quedar justo en medio, el escudo se dividía en dos cada que en la embajada se habría y cerraba dicho acceso. Al entrar, hay un camino de cemento que va derecho hasta llegar a una enorme fuente donde la figura central era una estatua de Shen Long rodeando al planeta, con su cabeza viendo al cielo y por la boca escupiendo un gran chorro de agua. La fuente a su vez servía como glorieta. Y a unos pocos metros, la mansión, una casa blanca, del frente tenía la parte céntrica en modo circular, una escalinata conducía a la puerta principal. Al ingresar, se llegaba al recibidor donde en el piso estaba dibujado el escudo de Vejitasein, y encima, un gran candelabro de cristal cortado. A los extremos, había en cada lado una escalera que hacía curva hacia la parte de abajo. La parte superior contaba con 5 habitaciones principales, mientras que en la parte de abajo había otras 6 habitaciones pequeñas para la servidumbre. En la parte posterior había un amplio y hermoso jardín, y a un costado, una enorme alberca rectangular al aire libre, adjunto a una casita, que tenía área de vestidor, un salón para fiesta, y un bar que, mitad quedaba en el interior, y mitad al exterior con barra a la piscina.

La habitación principal fue destinada desde un principio para el canciller en función, y en la habitación de junto, se quedaba cierta huésped de sangre real que estaba, según la versión oficial, de paso en el Planeta Tierra escogiendo su vestido de novia para su matrimonio con un muy respetado miembro del parlamento. Justo esa mañana, en el comedor de dicha embajada, el canciller y la emperatriz desayunaban juntos… O más bien dicho, arrasaban con lo que hubiera en la mesa.

-Gokú, hoy tengo que ver lo del dichoso vestido de novia- dijo con algo de fastidio

El guerrero se puso serio -¿Siempre si vas a casarte con Lord Kaleb?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ESO JAMÁS!- dijo conindignación

-¿Entonces porqué vas a ver lo de tu vestido?

La expresión de la emperatriz primero fue de fastidio por recordar su compromiso forzado… pero todo cambió cuando una imagen de ella y su enamorado casándose llegó a su mente, puso cara pícara –Pues porque lo usaré para casarme…. Contigo- sonrió

Gokú se atragantó cuando su novia le dijo aquella última palabra, al punto de casi ahogarse.

Vilandra se preocupó, se levantó de su asiento para ir con el hijo de Bardock –GOKÚ ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

El saiyajin se dio algunos golpes en el pecho hasta que se pasó el bocado que tenía atorado en la garganta, tosió un poco por el ahogamiento con la comida

Vilandra pasó de la preocupación a la seriedad -¿Tanto te molestaría casarte conmigo?- cruzó los brazos y viró la cabeza hacia algún otro lado

_Cof cof_ volteó a verla -¡CLARO QUE NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NO PIENSES ESOOOO!- dijo mientras agitaba las manos

-¿Entonces?- volteó a verlo y alzo la ceja inquisidoramente

-Me agarraste de sorpresa… - sonrió –Y no, no me molestaría en nada que te casaras conmigo

Sin dejar su pose de brazos cruzados y siguiendo con cara seria -¿acaso me está proponiendo matrimonio canciller?

-Vili no te enojes…- se levantó de la mesa y de frente a ella -y si, si quiero que te cases conmigo

Vilandra abandonó aquella pose para saltar a abrazarlo, incluso rodeándolo con las piernas, lo besó apasionadamente –acepto- otro beso.

**********************************3 DIAS DESPUES, EN EL PLANETA VEGETA********************************************

Keiza había ido de visita a casa de Kaleb, bastante irritada, golpeando la puerta frenéticamente, hasta que el lord abrió

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa a agarrar a golpes a mi pobre puerta?

La joven sólo entró -¡Kaleb, no tengo tiempo para idioteces, estoy desesperada!

Él arqueó la ceja -¿Ahora qué pasó?

-¡ESE REY IDIOTA ME ESTÁ PRESIONANDO CON LO DE LA TERRÍCOLA, PERO, NO LA ENCUENTRO, NO HAY NI UNA SOLA PISTA DE ELLA, NADA! …. ¡SE ESFUMÓ Y YA!

Kaleb movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación –Querida- la abrazó por los hombros y se acercó a su oído –Nadie desaparece nada más así porque sí- lamió la oreja de ella

-¿Entonces?

-Hay Keizita…- la soltó -¡Si que eres idiota!- la tomó por la cintura y la acercó contra él –Hermosa… pero muy idiota

Ella lo empujó -¿TÚ DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS KALEB?

-Del tuyo… pero para serte sincero, ni cómo ayudarte preciosa- la volvió a sujetar

-BUENO, ¿VAS A AYUDARME? ¿O SÓLO VAS A QUERER REVOLCARTE CONMIGO?

-Ya te dije, consulta con el Señor Oscuro

-¿Y CÓMO VA A AYUDARME EL SR. OSCURO CON ESTO? ¡TODAVÍA NO HA SIDO LIBERADO DE SU ENCIERROOO!

-Keiza… Keiza… Keiza…- dijo moviéndo la cabeza –ven conmigo

Ambos caminaron hacia una puerta al otro extremo de aquella estancia. La puerta se abrió y comenzaron unas escaleras hacia abajo. Bajaron y llegaron a aquel templo circular, Kaleb comenzó a encender las 13 velas negras.

-Ahora mi niña- sacó una daga negra de entre su ropa –una ofrenda- se la entregó a ella

Ella tomó la daga, subió al altar, se cortó en la mano y la sangre que brotó la derramó en el altar.

Kaleb comenzó a recitar las siguientes palabras:

-_iluntasuna, Jauna, eta entzun ezazu gure otoitza, eta bertan utzi Bulma ezagutu emakumea ezagutzen_ (Señor de la oscuridad, escucha nuestro ruego, déjanos saber dónde está la mujer conocida como Bulma)

Kaleb agarró una de las velas negras de los extremos, caminó y subió al altar, y encendió con la vela la sangre que Keiza había derramado como ofrenda. La sangre comenzó a incendiarse con una llama azul en círculo. –Acércate Keiza

Ella llegó con él, ambos observaron el centro del círculo de sangre y fuego. La sangre se tornó negra, y en esa sangre negra, apareció el rostro de Bulma.

-¡ES ELLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA TERRÍCOLA?

-¡SHHHHHHH! ¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE DIRIGIRTE AL SR. OSCURO!- Kaleb cerró los ojos y dijo -_Grat iluntasuna Jauna, non emakume hori aurkituko dugu_? (Gran Sr. De La Oscuridad, ¿en dónde podemos encontrar a ésta mujer?)

La imagen fue como una cámara haciendo una toma alejándose, el rostro de Bulma, luego ella sentada en un sofá, después la corporación cápsula, después el planeta tierra visto desde el espacio. Al final, la sangre volvió a ser roja, y el fuego desapareció.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR EN SU PLANETA? ¿CÓMO SALIÓ DE VEJITASEIN?

Kaleb había comenzado a apagar las velas del templo del demonio -¿Acaso importa? Lo importante, es que ya sabes dónde está ella, y ahí tienes para ganarte al idiota del rey

-¡TIENES RAZÓN!- Keiza salió corriendo de ahí.

************************************EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO DE LOS DIOSES SAIYAJIN***********************************

Heron se encontraba en los archivos del templo, donde se conservaban pergaminos bastante antiguos, reliquias, incluso que databan desde tiempos antes de los dioses, y del planeta original de los saiyajin. Estaba acomodando unos pergaminos no tan viejos, cuando escuchó que algo se caía en la parte de atrás de los archivos. El anciano sacerdote se extrañó mucho por ello, esa zona estaba restringida y sólo podían acceder Vilandra y él mismo.

"¿Acaso será algún aprendiz?" pensaba, ya varias generaciones de aprendices que había visto pasar, varios de ellos, ya sacerdotes, prácticamente rogaban por entrar en aquella sección donde estaban los escritos más antiguos, incluso pergaminos que, se dice, fueron escritos por los mismos dioses en persona, y también se rumora, que ahí se encuentran los objetos personales de los dioses, como la lanza de Dagda, el Tridente de Esus o el báculo de Brigid, entre otros objetos de aquella época. Heron camino por entre los pasillos del archivo, llenos de estantes con rollos de papel amarillento, objetos de todas formas, tamaños y materiales, todo también con algo de polvo. Finalmente llegó al fondo, era una entrada en forma de arco a la siguiente sección "¿Cómo es posible?" Se quedó asombrado al ver que la puerta láser (como las rejas de la celda de Bulma), seguía activa, sin ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera entrado en algún momento. El sacerdote se dirigió al costado derecho de aquella entrada y movió un bloque de la pared, al hacer esto, quedaron expuestos 2 scáner, 1 de retina y 1 lector biométrico para huellas digitales, pero de la mano entera. El anciano puso su mano sobre el lector biométrico y su cara de modo que su ojo derecho quedó a la vista del scáner óptico, un láser en cada dispositivo brilló, y en otra pantalla apareció la siguiente leyenda:

_Heron, Sumo Sacerdote de Vejitasein, Acceso Correcto_

La puerta láser se desactivó, y el anciano entró en aquella sección iluminada con una muy tenue luz ámbar para evitar algún daño a lo que ahí se guardaba. Había también mucha estantería con pergaminos muy antiguos, algunos ya hasta se observaban un poco carcomidos en las orillas del papel, continuó caminando por el pasillo central, a sus costados, los estantes con los escritos, parecía una biblioteca, el piso con una fina alfombra roja.

Buscó con la vista si algo estaba fuera de orden, pero no encontraba nada "¿Acaso me lo habré imaginado?", siguió caminando para verificar que todo estuviera bien, hasta que, cuando llegó a la estantería no. 22, volteó la cabeza a la derecha… nada, a la izquierda… nada… Pero en eso del estante medio se cayó un pergamino y de la estantería de arriba, un objeto del tamaño de una mano humana. El sacerdote caminó hasta donde cayeron los objetos, recogió el pergamino, y vió el objeto caído, se trataba de un antiguo amuleto divino, una especie de cruz de acero. En esa cruz, el extremo de abajo, el "palo" tenía forjados círculos o anillos a todo lo largo desde el centro de la cruz, al final del extremo inferior, a cada lado tenía unas formaciones cuadradas con dientes, tipo llave, pero era de ambos lados del palo de esa extremidad. Las extremidades horizontales, el palo era liso, e igualmente, tenían en los extremos esas formaciones cuadradas a modo de llave. Y la extremidad superior, arriba del centro de la cruz, se veía un esqueleto de las costillas hacia arriba, y con las manos juntas en forma de oración, arriba de la cabeza del esqueleto, había un aro sobre una especie de flor de liz, ese aro era similar a la parte superior de la cruz egipcia, pero en pequeño. (Para mayor referencia, me refiero al amuleto del guerrero de tres llaves)

Cuando el sacerdote estaba por agarrar ese amuleto, para lo cual ya se había agachado, vió un par de botas blancas. El anciano subió la mirada… y quedó mudo… inmóvil ante lo que sus ojos veían, sólo se postró ante aquella visión.

-¡SAGRADO ESUS!

Ante él se encontraba aquella deidad gobernante del inframundo rodeado de una luz blanca. -¡Levántate Sacerdote!

Heron obedeció a su dios -¿En qué puedo serviros? ¡oh, divino Esus!

-La madre del hijo del rey sol corre peligro, los adoradores del demonio maldito la encontraron y la entregarán al rey de la ignorancia

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Oh, Gran Esus!

El amuleto levitó hasta quedar entre el dios y el sacerdote -¡Úsalo!- el amuleto se dirigió hasta la mano de Heron

-¿Cómo quieres que lo use?

-En el pergamino encontrarás la respuesta- Una luz cegadora resplandeció y el dios desapareció.

Heron quedó con el pergamino en una mano y el amuleto en la otra, boquiabierto por lo que acababa de suceder.

***************************************************EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**************************************************

-Majestad, La Srita. Keiza desea verlo en su oficina- dijo un guardia discretamente al rey

-Dile que entre por la otra puerta, ya voy para allá- dijo el Rey, se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina

El guardia salió por uno de los costados de la sala del trono hasta llegar a la puerta, y salió –Srita. Keiza, su majestad la espera en la oficina real

La guerrera caminó entonces por el pasillo al costado de la sala real y entró por aquella puerta secreta, llegando con el Rey que se encontraba de pie, viendo hacia un cuadro de él mismo que colgaba detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Qué deseas Keiza?

Ella hizo una reverencia -¡Su majestad, encontré a la terrícola!

El rey abrió los ojos a más no poder y volteó hacia su futura nuera -¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA MALDITA BRUJA? ¿POR QUÉ NO LA TRAJISTE ANTE MI?

-P… p…. p…. pues, majestad… yo

-¡HABLA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-La terrícola se encuentra en su planeta majestad, en La Tierra

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ EN LA TIERRA ESO ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEE?

-Se lo juro majestad, quien me lo dijo es la fuente más confiable que pude haber encontrado

-GGGGGRRRRRRRRRR! ¡MALDITA SEA!- se volteó para decir lo siguiente -¡TÚ NO TE BURLARAS DE MI, TERRÍCOLA INSIGNIFICANTE, IRÉ POR TI Y TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- el rey sin decir más, salió corriendo de aquella oficina sin decir agua va, dejando a Keiza sin saber si ir tras él, ir por Bulma, o qué hacer exactamente.

*************************************************************EN LA TIERRA************************************************

Gokú había llevado a Vilandra hasta Milán, Italia, por aquello del vestido de novia, Vilandra se había dedicado a estar con diseñadores como Versace, D&G, etc, viendo estilos, etc, incluso probándose, no tanto vestidos de novia, pues tendría que ser un diseño exclusivo para ella, pero como toda mujer, aún siendo saiyajin, se entretuvo bastante viendo ropa y zapatos… y comprando por supuesto. Y Gokú, siendo un saiyajin, era el cargador perfecto para las compras de la caprichosa hija del Rey Vegeta.

-Vili- dijo Gokú detrás de muchas bolsas y cajas

-si, ¿dime?- dijo mientras daba la espalda al hijo de Bardock

-¿Aún te falta mucho?

Vilandra volteó a ver a su enamorado –Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Esque, te ves muy gracioso tapado por todas mis compras

-No es tan gracioso cargarlas ¬¬

-Pero ahora que lo dices, mejor volvemos a la embajada

-Tengo una idea mejor- dijo Gokú quién desapareció con la teletransportación, sólo un instante y regreso a con Vilandra, pero sin toda la carga

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A la embajada a dejar tus cosas

Ella se cruzó de brazos -¿Y cómo para qué?

Él la tomó de la mano –Ven conmigo

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo, dejaron Milán, y mientras volaban, pudieron ver París, Madrid, Lisboa, el Atlántico, Miami, Texas, Los Ángeles…

-¡Aquí es!- dijo él mientras descendía de su vuelo

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya verás

Aterrizaron en el Hotel Bellagio. –Bienvenida a Las Vegas- él sonrió

Ella vió a su alrededor, la estructura de aquel hotel, la enorme y majestuosa fuente, y cómo se veía el resto del lugar, con luces de Neón, grandes edificios, y unos más curiosos. -¿A qué vinimos aquí Gokú?

-Por aquí- La tomó de la mano y caminaron por Blvd. Las Vegas, el saiyajin buscaba con la mirada, hasta que finalmente encontró un establecimiento -¡AHÍ ES!

-¿Viva las Vegas?- arqueó una ceja

-Si… Ven conmigo- Caminaron hasta aquel negocio –espérame aquí afuera Vili

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡NO, PARA NADA! Sólo es una sorpresa- la besó

-Te espero

*********************PLANETA VEGETA, PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUE DE NAVES ESPACIALES***********************

El rey llegó a la plataforma de despegue, entró a la sala donde el controlador de vuelo en turno se encontraba

-¡Su Majestad!- el controlador al darse cuenta de la presencia del monarca, se levantó de su asiento para hacerle la reverencia respectiva

-Haz que preparen la Vegeta I enseguida, destino, el planeta Tierra- dijo el rey

-S… S… ¡Si su majestad!- se retiró a cumplir la orden del rey

"Yo mismo iré por ti, terrícola desgraciada" pensaba el monarca de los saiyajin.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el controlador volvió con el rey -¡Listo! Su majestad, la Nave Vegeta I se encuentra lista y programada para viajar

Sin decir nada el rey solo pasó de largo hasta llegar a la zona de despegues, abordó la nave sin siquiera responder a los que se le acercaban para preguntar si necesitaba algo, si quería que notificaran algo a alguien, nada, solo subió, tomó lugar en la cabina de mando, y despegó rumbo a la tierra, riéndose maléficamente

-¡SI! ¡TERRÍCOLA MALDITA, VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y CUANDO LO HAGA VOLVERÁS AQUÍ PARA EJECUTARTEE!

*******************************************PLANETA TIERRA, LAS VEGAS**********************************

Gokú entró en aquel establecimiento mientras Vilandra estaba en el exterior. En la recepción, una chica rubia como de unos 28 años, de buen cuerpo, atendía a los clientes.

-¡Bienvenido a Capilla Viva las Vegas Señor! ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- dijo la recepcionista

-Si… yo…- se sonrojó- vengo con mi novia y….

Con una gran sonrisa –Entiendo Señor, ¿En qué boda está interesado?- sacó un catálogo –Tenemos diferentes opciones según los gustos de cada quien

-Yo… pues… es… una sopresa… pero… ¿la más solicitada?- preguntaba el saiyajin algo perdido en aquellos temas (Chicas, tomen nota: salvo muy contadas excepciones, jamás pongan a un hombre a organizar una boda, perdón muchachos pero eso no es para ustedes, salvo honrosas excepciones)

La chica pasó las hojas del catálogo de bodas hasta cierta página –Ésta es la boda más solicitada por nuestros clientes ^u^

-¡BIEEN! Voy por ella- Kakarotto salió por su amor imperial

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Vilandra

-Ven, todo listo- la tomó de la mano y la jaló para que fuera adentro de aquella capilla nupcial

-¿Qué es todo esto Gokú?- preguntó ya algo irritada por el extraño comportamiento del canciller

-Ya lo sabrás vili- caminaron hasta la entrada a la zona ya de la capilla como tal –Vili, ésta mañana dijiste que querías ser mi esposa, ¿aún lo quieres así?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo extrañada

-¡Cásate conmigo!... aquí… ahora… sé mi esposa…- bajó la mirada –si tu quieres… y si quieres después nos casamos en Vejitasein con tu familia y una boda grande si tú quieres y….- fue silenciado por un profundo beso de la emperatriz

-¡Claro que me caso contigo!- otro beso

-Bueno ya, ¡dejen algo para después de la boda! ^u^ - dijo la recepcionista, llegó con vili y la tomó del brazo –Usted venga conmigo señorita, y señor- se dirigió a Gokú –usted puede cambiarse si quiere por allá- señalando a una puerta que estaba a unos 2m de donde el guerrero se encontraba –tenemos ahí varios trajes muy bonitos y seguro encontrará algo que le guste y le quede- La recepcionista se llevó a Vilandra y entraron a otra puerta, que estaba en dirección opuesta. Kakarotto entró a donde la chica le había dicho.

****CORTE A***

En el altar, estaba Gokú con un frac negro, y el ministro que los casaría era… si, Elvis Presley (perdón, pero ésa es la boda más solicitada en Las Vegas), al costado derecho del altar había un piano con un señor como de unos 60 años sentado en el banquillo, esperando la aparición de la novia.

Después de unos instantes (como debe de ser), apareció Vilandra, con un lindo vestido, idéntico al de Marilyn Monroe, (otra vez perdón, pero, amo ese vestido), y unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura y su fina piel blanca. El hombre del piano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial mientras ella caminaba con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas en las manos. Recorrió el pasillo central hasta llegar a donde estaba su novio. El piano dejó de tocar.

El ministro vestido de Elvis comenzó -Estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio ¿de?- vió a Gokú

-¡Gokú! ….. quiero decir, Kakarotto- dijo el guerrero

-el matrimonio entre kakarotto ¿y?- vió a Vili

-Vilandra- dijo ella

-El matrimonio entre Kakarotto y Vilandra, que han venido aquí por voluntad propia- volteó con Gokú –Tu Kakarotto ¿Aceptas a Vilandra como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Gokú vió los ojos de la saiyajin -¡acepto!

-y tú Vilandra ¿Aceptas a Kakarotto como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ella sonrió –Acepto

El ministro comenzó a mover el brazo en círculo y las caderas (a fin de cuentas es una boda con Elvis) –Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada, yo los declaro marido- señaló a Gokú –y mujer- la señaló a ella –Pueden besarse

La recepcionista les lanzó pétalos de flores blancas a los contrayentes, el hombre del piano tocó la marcha nupcial nuevamente. La chica sacó una tarjeta. Cuando los tórtolos dejaron de besarse, se la entregó a Gokú –Señor, su boda incluye la estancia de una noche en el Bellagio para que pasen su noche de bodas ^u^

El saiyajin tomó la tarjeta -¡Gracias!- tomó a su ahora esposa y ambos salieron de aquella capilla nupcial. Al salir, ya vestidos con su ropa habitual, ella con su traje de batalla de siempre, lo mismo que el, con la armadura saiyajin, emprendieron volaron hasta el hotel donde habían aterrizado al llegar a las Vegas.

*******************************PLANETA VEGETA, HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA ODETTE*************************

Odette se encontraba sentada, o más bien, recostada sobre uno de los sillones de su estancia. "Raditz…. ¿porqué tuvo que pasar todo esto?... o mejor así, pude darme cuenta de lo poco que te importo… en cambio Zorn, no ha hecho más que tener lindas atenciones conmigo… Zorn, espero por los dioses llegar a amarte a ti, tú si me has demostrado estar dispuesto a luchar por mi" pensaba ella, hasta que una inesperada visita llegó a su terraza. Volteó al escuchar el aterrizaje, saliendo de sus pensamientos, se levantó y corrió a abrir la puerta –Vegeta, ¿qué haces aquí?

El príncipe entró a la habitación de su hermana –Odette, yo… no sé qué me pasa… me siento extraño

-¿cómo extraño?

-Me siento como… ¡HAY NO SEEEE! ¡SIENTO QUE VOY A EXPLOTAAAR!

La princesa arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos -¿quieres otra pelea acaso?

El príncipe sonrió maliciosamente –No estaría mal… pero mejor la dejamos para otra ocación…- el príncipe se dirigió a la terraza –iré a la tierra- levitó unos centímetros cuando su hermana lo detuvo

-Yo voy contigo Vegeta

-Está bien, vámonos ya

Los príncipes emprendieron vuelo rumbo a la plataforma de despegue.

Llegando al puerto, Vegeta y Odette entraron hasta donde el controlador de vuelo en turno, que fue el mismo en atender al padre de ellos.

-¡Oye tú!- dijo Vegeta

El controlador giró la cabeza, se levantó para reverenciar a los príncipes. –Sus altezas

-¡Manda a preparar la Vegeta I inmediatamente! … destino, el planeta Tierra

El controlador se quedó perplejo –A…A…A…A

-¿ACASO ESTÁS SORDO? ¡VE A PREPARAR LA NAVE!- decía el príncipe

-A.. Alteza, la Vegeta I se la llevó su padre esta mañana

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO INSECTO?

-S…ss…s…..ssi , él fue a la Tierra en la Vegeta I esta mañana

Vegeta se quedó helado "¿A qué habrá ido mi padre a la Tierra? ¿querrá ver algo con Vilandra?" Una terrible idea cruzó su mente "¡NO! ¡ESE MALDITO FUE POR BULMA!"

-¡Que preparen la Vegeta II entonces, y rápido!- ordenó Odette al controlador al presentir cuáles eran los pensamientos de su hermano

-¡Si alteza!- el controlador fue a cumplir la orden, dejando solos a los príncipes

-GGGRRRRRR ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ENTERÓ DE LO DE BULMA?- dijo Vegeta golpeando un muro

-Eso ya no importa Vegeta, hay que llegar a la Tierra antes que nuestro padre

-¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS HAREMOS ESO ODETTE? LA VEGETA I ES LA NAVE MÁS VELOZ EN TODO EL UNIVERSO

-Por eso pedí la Vegeta II, no es tan rápida como la I, pero viaja bien, y de ahí debemos llamar a Vili para que esconda a Bulma, o no sé, que haga algo

Vegeta sintió algo de tranquilidad ante las palabras de su hermana –está bien

El controlador de vuelo llegó corriendo con los príncipes –Altezas, la Vegeta II está lista y programada para ir a la Tierra

-¡PERFECTO!- dijo Vegeta y salió corriendo hasta la zona de despegue seguido por Odette, en dicha área ya estaba lista la Vegeta II, con la plataforma de ascenso abierta, el príncipe subió velozmente, lo mismo su hermana. Ambos se instalaron en la cabina de mando.

Esa tarde, casi noche en Vejitasein, la nave Real Vegeta II, despegó con rumbo al Planeta Tierra con los príncipes a la corona saiyajin, Vegeta y Odette a bordo.

**************************PLANETA TIERRA, LAS VEGAS, HOTEL BELLAGIO, SUITE NUPCIAL********************

A la suite nupcial entraron los recién casados, Gokú con Vilandra en brazos. Kakarotto bajó a su esposa ya dentro de la habitación –llegamos

Vili observó la suite, no era tan grande y lujosa como sus aposentos en el palacio real, pero, era una habitación muy amplia, decorada en tonos tierra, en luz tenue era bastante sensual y romántica, la cama era queen size con un juego de sábanas color rojo vino y detalles en color hueso.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Gokú

-Claro que sí

Kakarotto se acercó a su ahora esposa, la tomó de la cintura, ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos un instante….. Entonces, los nuevos esposos se besaron, primero fue suave, tierno, y el beso fue creciendo, con más y más fuego, más y más pasión de parte de ambos, ella abrazada al cuello de él, y Gokú, recorriendo suavemente la espalda de ella con sus manos. Llegó a la orilla de la armadura estilo corsé, y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba, ella alzó los brazos para facilitar aquella maniobra, finalmente, Kakarotto retiró la armadura de la emperatriz, ella quedó sólo con un leotardo blanco (como el de la mujer maravilla, pero todo blanco, para mejor referencia), sus botas, y los guantes.

Él inclinó su cabeza hasta pegar su frente con la de ella –Tú me dices si quieres que me detenga- dijo Gokú casi en susurro

-Goku yo… no te detengas… yo… yo soy tu esposa ahora- acarició el brazo de él –y quiero ser tu mujer

Ambos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa. Los besos continuaron, la ropa comenzó a estorbar, fuera botas, fuera armaduras, fuera todo lo demás… al natural, marido y mujer, frente a frente por primera vez, amándose, entregándose uno al otro… besos… caricias… roces… gemidos de uno y de otro, dos cuerpos unidos como uno solo.

************************************************************NAVE REAL, VEGETA II *****************************************

-¡VILANDRA! ¡VILANDRA MALDICIÓN, CONTÉSTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEEZ!- gritaba Vegeta una y otra vez por el comunicador de la nave -¡Grrrrrr! Es inútil… ¡NO ME CONTESTA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTARÁ HACIENDO AHORA?

Odette se quedó pensativa, de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, por dentro sentía una sensación cálida, lujuriosa, pasional, sintió también mucho placer… pero no era de ella –Vegeta… yo….- otra oleada de placer la invadió (cosa de gemelos)

El príncipe volteó a ver a su hermana, arqueó la ceja cuando la vió confundida y haciendo gestos como aguantando algo -¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa?

-Yo….. Creo que Vilandra… ah….. no te va a contestar- dijo tratando de contener lo que sentía "Vili... ¿Acaso lo estás haciendo?" pensó

-¿Y PORQUÉ? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA?

-Ella…. Creo que nuestra hermana… hay….. está algo ocupada

-Odette, ¿A ti qué rayos te sucede?

-Ehhhhhhhh…. ¿recuerdas que a veces te decimos que… hay….. entre nosotras…. Uuuna siente lo que la otra?

Él se cruzó de brazos –Si, ¿y?

-Pues…..- hizo una mueca y juntó sus muslos cerrando las piernas –sólo te diré que….. ahhhhhhh … está ocupada… muy ocupada

-Haga lo que haga, no me interesa, pero ¡A VER SI YA CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

*************************************DE VUELTA A LA NOCHE DE BODAS****************************************

Después de la consumación de su matrimonio, Vili y Gokú quedaron en la cama, cubiertos tan sólo por las sábanas de seda color hueso, dormidos, ella en el pecho de él, y Gokú abrazándola con un brazo, mientras con el otro, quedó agarrado de una de las manos de ella. Entre el juego de sábanas, una pequeña mancha de sangre, prueba de la virginidad que hasta hacía unos instantes, poseía la saiyajin de cola blanca.

*******************************PLANETA TIERRA, CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA******************************

Bulma descendió de su automóvil en su casa, traía unas carpetas en la mano, se había prometido a si misma y su bebé que no trabajaría tan tarde, pero hoy de verdad se le había ido el tiempo en la empresa, entre papeleo y prototipos… en fin, asuntos corporativos –El día estuvo de locos… uff, ahora si que estoy muerta- dijo ella sin percatarse de una sombra que le observaba

Al pasar por los arbustos que bordeaban la corporación cápsula, de entre las plantas salieron unos brazos que la sujetaron fuertemente, inmovilizándola, y tapándole la boca –Si terrícola, vaya que estás muerta- dijo una voz sádica

-¡rey Vegeta!- dijo Bulma, inaudible ya que le cubrían la boca

El rey salió volando con Bulma en brazos hasta una región desértica, donde la Vegeta I estaba aguardando por el monarca. Subió rápidamente a la nave y soltó a la terrícola.

-¡DÉJEME EN PAZ, YO NO LE HE HECHO NADAAAAA!- corrió hacia la salida, siendo atrapada nuevamente por el rey

-¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? ¿eh? ¿Te parece poco haber embrujado a mi hijo? ¿Poner en mi contra a mis hijas? Tus crímenes son muy grandes maldita… ¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO!- el rey le dio un pequeño golpe (bueno, con fuerza saiyajin, claro) y dejó a Bulma inconciente. La llevó con él hasta la cabina de mando para vigilarla mejor, y la dejo en el piso tirada. Accionó unos botones, y la nave despegó de regreso a Vejitasein.

****************************A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, AL AMANECER, CAPITAL DEL OESTE************************

La nave real, Vegeta II, arribó a las afueras de aquella ciudad. Al aterrizaje, ambos príncipes salieron volando con dirección a la corporación cápsula.

-Mi padre no sabe dónde es la casa de Bulma, tal vez podamos encontrarla antes de que él lo haga- dijo Odette tratando de calmar el intranquilo corazón de su hermano

Ambos descendieron cuando vieron aquella casa amarilla en forma de media esfera. Llegaron a la parte posterior de la casa

-Todo se ve tranquilo Vegeta

-Si…- el príncipe veía todo el perímetro –demasiado tranquilo

-¡YUHUUUUUU! ^u^ ¡JOVEN Y GUAPO VEGETA!- la madre de Bulma salió al ver a sus "visitantes"

"¡hay, como detesto a esa mujer!" pensó él

-hay, veo que también vino su hermana, ¿no quieren pasar a desayunar? Anoche compré unos pastelillos realmente exquisitos ^u^

-Eh… si señora, a Vegeta y a mi nos encantaría pero… quisiéramos primero hablar con Bulma

-Hay pero si Bulma no llegó anoche, es extraño, ya no estaba saliendo tarde de la empresa ni tampoco se quedaba allá, y yo que le compre unos panecillos que tanto decía que se le antojaban

"¡Grr! Será mejor que yo busque sólo" Vegeta se alejó de su suegra y hermana con dirección a la entrada principal, continuó su camino hasta que, a lo lejos, alcanzó a ver los documentos que habían quedado tirados. -¿Qué es esto?

Odette alcanzó a escuchar a su hermano –un momento señora- le dijo a la madre de Bulma, que como siempre, ni en cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La princesa alcanzó a su hermano -¿Qué ocurre Vegeta?

-Mira eso- movió la cabeza para señalar los documentos

Sin que se percataran de ello, la madre de Bulma les había alcanzado, y ella logró ver la parte de arriba del vehículo de su hija -¡Hay pero si ya llegó Bulma! Qué extraño, ¿Porqué no habrá venido a saludarnos?

Vegeta se inquietó al escuchar a su suegra -¿A qué se refiere con que ya llegó?

-Si Vegeta, ése es su auto- se puso la mano arriba de los ojos y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor –pero no la veo por aquí

Vegeta y Odette se vieron a los ojos, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, el príncipe emprendió el vuelo.

-Adiós señora- dijo Odette a la madre de Bulma

-¡Adiós chicos!- agitando la mano –¡Y espero tener una cita contigo pronto joven y apuesto Vegeta!

Vegeta había accionado su rastreador para buscar a su otra hermana –Demonios Vilandra, ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS?

Odette hizo lo mismo con su artefacto –Vegeta, está en esa dirección… con alguien más al parecer

-¡NO ME INTERESA CON QUIÉN ESTÉ, NADA JUSTIFICA QUE SE DESAPAREZCA SIN RAZÓN!

***********************************************************EN LA SUITE NUPCIAL*********************************

Los recién casados dormían plácidamente después de su intensa noche de bodas. Gokú despertó primero, y se encontró el dulce rostro de de su esposa durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, bella, tranquila, vulnerable, retiró unos mechones de pelo de su rostro para admirarla mejor mientras ella dormía.

Vilandra abrió sus ojos, y se topó con su ahora esposo contemplándola, sonrió -¿soy o me parezco?

-sólo te veía dormir

Ambos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa, hasta que ambos se pusieron serios

-¿Tú también lo percibes Vili?

-Si…..- se quedó pensativa -¡SON MIS HERMANOS, VIENEN PARA ACÁ!- salió velozmente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como podía -¡GOKÚ, VÍSTETE, MIS HERMANOS VIENEN!

-¿No estaban en Vejitasein?- también se levantó para vestirse

-No sé qué hacen aquí pero son ellos…- miró hacia arriba, ya sólo le faltaba ponerse uno de los guantes –Llegaron, están aquí arriba, date prisa Gokú

-Ya voy

Ambos terminaron de vestirse, salieron por la ventana volando hasta la azotea de aquel lujoso hotel donde los príncipes del imperio saiyajin se encontraban.

-VILANDRA, ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?- preguntó Vegeta, después se percató del acompañante de su hermano -¿Y QUÉ RAYOS HACES CON ESE INSECTO?

-¡VEGETA, TE PROHÍBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE INSULTES ASÍ A MI ESPOSO!

Odette y Vegeta se quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos saltones.

-C.. c…c….c… ¿Cómo que tu esposo Vili?- dijo Odette

-¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO VILANDRA?- dijo Vegeta

-Como lo oyeron- se puso en pose autoritaria y brazos cruzados –G… Kakarotto ahora es mi esposo, nos casamos ayer

-vili…. ¿Enserio?... no sé qué decir… me dejas en shock….. pues, ¡Felicidades!- dijo Odette

-Si hermanita- dijo Vegeta muy sarcástico –Muchas felicidades por tu boda a la que no nos invitaste, pero- del sarcasmo volvió ahora al enojo -¡MIENTRAS TÚ ESTABAS 'CELEBRANDO' TU BODA CON ESE CLON DE BARDOCK, NUESTRO PADRE DESCUBRIO QUE BULMA ESTABA EN LA TIERRA Y SE LA LLEVÓ!

-¿QUÉEEE? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO SUPIERA?

-¡ESO YA NO IMPORTAAAA! LLEGAMOS TARDE Y AHORA NO DEBE TARDAR EN LLEGAR AL PLANETA VEGETA- dijo el príncipe

Vili se quedó un rato pensando -¡Gokú!- volteó con su esposo –teletranspórtanos con mi padre, ¿puedes?

El guerrero colocó sus dedos índice y medio en su entrecejo, cerró los ojos, y así quedó unos instantes, abrió los ojos –No puedo, está demasiado lejos ahora

-Pues tendremos que acercarnos entonces, ¿qué nave trajeron?- preguntó la emperatriz

-Vinimos en la Vegeta II, mi padre ocupó la I- respondió Odette

-Ésa servirá, vámonos entonces

Los 4 guerreros emprendieron el vuelo hasta la capital del Oeste donde habían aterrizado los príncipes, subieron a la nave y despegaron a toda velocidad de regreso a Vejitasein.

************************************PLANETA VEGETA, PALACIO REAL********************************

Heron estaba como loco buscando al Rey Vegeta desde aquel encuentro con el dios Esus en los archivos del tempo. Lo había buscado por todas partes sin éxito, hasta que se topó con el consejero Real.

-¡Lord Sullión! Me alegra encontrarte

-Dime Heron

-¿Has visto a su majestad el rey?

-Salió del planeta

-¿A dónde fue?

-Parece ser que a la Tierra

Heron se quedó helado cuando escuchó la respuesta –y… ¿Y qué fue a hacer allá?- tragó saliva

-No lo sé, lo busqué para firmar unas reformas, no lo encontraba, me dijeron que fue a la plataforma de despegue, y por los controladores de vuelo me enteré de eso

-¿Sabrás cuándo regresa?

-Desconozco, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

-eh… no…. No, es, es algo personal

-Como quieras, tengo que irme Heron

-Los dioses te bendigan Sullión

El consejero del Rey se retiró dejando al anciano sacerdote solo por los pasillos del palacio "Dioses, de seguro fue a matarla" apretó los puños "a ésta distancia no podré hacer nada… mejor lo espero en la plataforma cuando llegue"

********************************************CASA DE LORD KALEB, TEMPLO DE ALASTOR***************************************

Los 5 integrantes de aquella secta demoníaca, se habían reunido para un evento rutinario (digamos como el equivalente a una misa, por dar una pista), tomaron bebidas con sustancias que les provocaban mucha excitación y alucinaciones, y como todo ritual que celebraban, todo terminaba en una depravada orgía de todos contra Keiza.

Cuando todo había terminado, ya todos, la prometida del príncipe incluida, se habían retirado, sólo quedaron en la casa, Tullece y Kaleb.

-Kaleb, ¿de dónde sacaste a esa hembra? ¡Está deliciosa!

-Lo sé…- sonrió diabólicamente –desde que era una potranquita, supe que esa yegua debía montarla yo

-¿Acaso la conoces desde joven?

-Más que eso mi estimado Tullece… yo fui su primer macho

-¡qué suerte tienes haber desvirgado esa hembrita!

-Suerte no… yo hago mi propia suerte… tuve que deshacerme de un par de estorbos, pero valió la pena por ella- sonrió lascivamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi hermana, en paz descanse – las últimas 3 palabras dichas con mucho sarcasmo –se casó con el padre de Keiza cuando ella sólo tenía 11 años… desde entonces me encantó esa hembra

-jajajaja no te conocía tan pervertido

-¡Si Tullece!, perverso, tanto que arreglé ese… 'accidente' donde- puso una burlona cara de dizque tristeza –mi pobre hermana y mi cuñado, murieron trágicamente

-¿Los mataste para cogerte a Keiza?

-¿Acaso no valió la pena? ¡no te vi muy disgustado cuando fue tu turno con ella cuando la iniciamos, ni hace rato tampoco

-Pues si…. Reconozco que esa hembra es deliciosa- dijo el primo de Bardock

-Oh si... y gracias a mí es que sabe usar su belleza como debe ser

********************************************************PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUE******************************

Heron llevaba ya un buen tiempo esperando el arribo del monarca "Debo cumplir la voluntad de los dioses" se repetía una y otra vez.

Después de un buen rato, se escuchó por el altavoz: _La nave real Vegeta I aterrizando_

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a movilizarse para recibir al rey que llegaba al planeta, despejaron la zona de aterrizaje y se pusieron en formación.

La nave Vegeta I finalmente aterrizó, la plataforma de ascenso / descenso se abrió, para dejar ver a un rey Vegeta con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, paseándose por la valla de súbditos que le recibían. Uno de ellos se acercó -¿Algo que necesite su majestad?

-Si- volteó hacia la nave –hay una prisionera, quiero que la lleven a mi oficina enseguida

-¡MAJESTAD!- dijo Heron al final de la valla saiyajin, se acercó al monarca y lo reverenció -¿Cómo le fue en su viaje majestad?

-Bastante bien Heron, comprobé que cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tú mismo

-Me alegra majestad- vió hacia la nave donde un trabajador de la plataforma de despegues llevaba a Bulma en brazos -¿es esa la terrícola?

-Si…- se puso serio –La voy a eliminar como la basura que es- dijo cada palabra con mucho odio

"¡Aún no es tarde!" –Majestad, si usted gusta, yo tengo el método perfecto para ejecutarla

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR HERON! ¿qué método puede ser? ¿desintegrar su cuerpo? ¿Descuartizarla? ¿romperle los huesos?

-Mucho peor que cualquier tortura majestad- de sus ropas sacó el amuleto que el dios le había entregado, y se lo enseñó al monarca

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo arqueando una ceja

-Majestad, esto es la muerte de Esus, un poderoso amuleto que es usado para encerrar el alma del condenado directo en el infierno de fuego

-¿Qué estupidez es esa Heron?

-Ninguna estupidez majestad, el dios Esus utilizaba esto para enviar el alma de los traidores directo al fuego, piénselo, usted mata a esa terrícola, ¿y qué?, muy posiblemente ella termine feliz en el paraíso, descansando en paz por la eternidad, y la verdad, no me parece

-¿Entonces, qué sugieres Heron?

El sacerdote entregó el esqueleto con las tres llaves en cruz al rey –Use la muerte de Esus majestad, envíe a la terrícola directo al infierno para que sufra por la eternidad, donde se quemará hasta consumir su piel, y le será renovada para que continúe quemándose en el infernal fuego eterno

-¿Y qué hay que hacer para mandar a la maldita al averno?

-Debe sostener el amuleto cerca de la frente del condenado, en éste caso esa mujer, y- le entregó un papel al rey –recitar éstas palabras, con eso, el alma de la terrícola será enviada directo hacia el infierno de fuego

El rey sonrió sádicamente -¡PERFECTO!- volteó hacia donde un saiyajin, personal de la plataforma de despegues, llevaba a Bulma en brazos -¡OYE TÚ!

-¡Si su Majestad!- respondió el chico

-Cambié de opinión, lleven a esa prisionera al Templo sagrado

-¡ENSEGUIDA SU MAJESTAD!- el saiyajin emprendió vuelo con la terrícola inconciente en brazos con dirección al templo de los dioses

***************************************TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN, ALTAR DEL DIOS ESUS**********************************

Por orden del rey, el chico de la plataforma había llevado a Bulma hasta el altar dedicado al dios Esus, donde se celebraban las defunciones, la dejo a los pies del altar y esperó al monarca.

Después de unos pocos minutos, llegó el Rey Vegeta junto con el sumo sacerdote.

-¿Algo más en que pueda serviros majestad?- preguntó el saiyajin

-Nada, retírate y déjanos solos

El joven hizo una reverencia –Como usted diga majestad- se fue del lugar

El rey se acercó a donde Bulma yacía inconciente, se agachó para cargarla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el altar, con la estatua del dios de la muerte detrás. Tomó el papel que el sacerdote le había entregado -¿Qué demonios es ésta escritura?

Heron se puso un poco nervioso, pero trató de controlarse –Es el lenguaje de los dioses, es muy antiguo, pero significa…- "¿ahora qué le digo?... ¡ya sé!" –significa 'Esus, dios de la muerte, condena esta alma en el infierno de fuego y que sufra la agonía eterna'

El rey sonrió -¡Sii!- bajó la mirada para ver a Bulma –Eso es lo que te mereces, terrícola maldita

El monarca sacó el amuleto que el anciano le había dado, lo sostuvo justo arriba de la frente de Bulma, tomó el papel, y comenzó a recitar

_Esus, Mungu wa kifo na tuku kushika nafsi hii katika mikono yenu mpaka kufikia amani_

(Esus, dios de la muerte y el inframundo, guarda ésta alma entre tus manos hasta que la paz llegue)

Bulma despertó con la imagen del monarca sosteniendo el objeto sobre ella, y el tranquilo rostro del saiyajin que hacía unos días la había rescatado de aquella prisión -¿qué pasa? ¡Ah!- sintió que el aire se le iba. Bulma arqueó la espalda, se vió una luz blanca que salía de su cuerpo, trató de gritar pero no podía, no tenía voz, no tenía aire, la luz se hizo más fuerte, hasta desaparecer, y Bulma quedó recostada en el altar.

El rey la tocó en el cuello para ver si había funcionado la sugerencia del sacerdote -¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LA MALDITA BRUJA HA MUERTO! 

************************************************************NAVE REAL, VEGETA II***********************************

-¡Ya no estamos tan lejos de Vejitasein! Pero aún faltan como 8 horas para llegar- dijo Odette

-¡DIABLOS! ¡NUNCA VAMOS A LLEGAR A TIEMPO!- dijo un histérico Vegeta

Vilandra volteó a ver a Gokú quien estaba con los dedos en la frente tratando de sentir el ki del rey para teletransportarse -¿Aún no?- preguntó ella

-Todavía estamos muy lejos del rey, no puedo sentirlo, lo siento- respondió el hijo de Bardock

Vilandra se recargó en una de las paredes de la cabina de mando de la nave, con los brazos cruzados. Vegeta también hacía lo mismo, pero además movía los dedos de una mano sobre el brazo opuesto, y rechinaba los dientes de impotencia y coraje. Odette en los controles de la nave y Gokú tratando de sentir el ki del monarca. Todo en una tensa calma, cuando escucharon que algo se caía

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Vegeta

Vilandra fue a checar al pasillo, afuera de la cabina para ver qué había sido ese ruido, justo cuando abrió la puerta, a sus pies se encontraba un libro, abierto en una página específica. Se agachó y lo levantó, y volvió a la cabina con el libro en las manos y una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué es eso Vili?- dijo Odette, quien programó la nave a modo automático para llegar al Planeta Vegeta

-Es… es el libro de los dioses

-¿Qué no eso te lo iba a dar el viejo sacerdote cuando cumplieras 21 años?- preguntó el príncipe

-Pues, Heron me lo entregó hace días… pero yo no lo traje conmigo… y lo extraño es que está abierto en ésta página

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Odette

-La muerte de Esus- leyó el texto –Según dice, el dios Esus enviaba el alma de los vivos al inframundo para protegerles de algún mal, con la posibilidad de salir de ahí, pero se necesita un antiguo amuleto de tres llaves en forma de cruz con un esqueleto en la extremidad superior. No entiendo nada

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡ENCONTRÉ AL REY!- gritó Gokú

-CONTINUARÁ-

Perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno, aquí ya está otro capítulo, se va a seguir poniendo bueno todo, el final no está tan cerca como parece. Por cierto, no sé si para el prox. Fin de semana pueda ya tener el siguiente capítulo, hay que hacer auditoría en un departamento en mi trabajo, y no voy a tener tiempo ni de respirar, pero en tanto pueda actualizar, ya saben que lo hago de mil amores. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus consejos, sus críticas, las aprecio enserio. ¡Cuídense, Besos!


	22. Segunda Profecía

**Segunda Profecía revelada**

_El odio nublará la visión_

_El rey en la oscuridad atentará contra su propia descendencia_

_Los tres hermanos deberán unirse_

_La Sangre peleará contra la sangre_

_No habrá ganador_

_Comenzará el final de los Tiempos del Rey Oscuro_

_Un demonio regresa del pasado_

_Y el traidor es su aliado_

_Muerte al traidor y al demonio enemigo del imperio_

Libro sagrado saiyajin, Sección 3 (religión), Capítulo 6, Versículo 2


	23. Capítulo 19 Sangre contra Sangre

**CAPITULO 19**

**SANGRE CONTRA SANGRE**

-¡YA LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡PUEDO SENTIR EL KI DEL REY VEGETA!- dijo Gokú

-¿Puedes llevarnos a todos con mi padre Gokú?- preguntó Vilandra

Él asintió con la cabeza –sólo sujétense a mí para poder teletransportarnos a todos

Vilandra tomó la mano de Gokú entrelazando sus dedos con los de él -¿vienen?- preguntó a sus hermanos

Odette fue con su nuevo cuñado y lo sujetó del brazo. -¡anda Vegeta!

El príncipe irritado de ver a Vilandra tomada de la mano de esa forma con el hijo de Bardock, y sabiendo la noticia del reciente matrimonio, fue a con ella y le tomó la otra mano

-¡Nos Vamos!

Los 4 saiyajin desaparecieron dejando la Vegeta II vacía, programada para aterrizar en Vejitasein.

***************************************TEMPLO SAGRADO, ALTAR DEL DIOS ESUS*******************************

"Oh Gran Esus, he cumplido tu encomienda, tengo fé en que cuidarás de la terrícola y del hijo que en su vientre lleva" pensaba el sacerdote mientras contemplaba el supuesto cadáver de Bulma.

El rey sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el cuerpo de Bulma con una mirada de odio y victoria -¡TE VENCÍ!... ¡TE HE VENCIDO TERRÍCOLA DESGRACIADAAAAAA!- señaló el cuerpo de la supuesta difunta -¡Tú! ¡Tú te sentías muy segura de tu ingenio! Burlaste a mis guardias, burlaste mi seguridad, ¡QUISISTE BURLARTE DE MI, EL GRAN REY VEGETA!- se volteó dando la espalda al altar donde yacía el cuerpo de la terrícola –Espero que te pudras en el infierno- el monarca ya se disponía a marcharse cuando…

-¡SAGRADA MAJESTAD!- dijo Heron

El rey volteó -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? ¿SOBRE TODO TÚ BARDOCK?

-Padre- Vilandra señaló a Gokú –Él no es Bardock, es Kakarotto, su hijo… y mi esposo

-¿ESPOSO? ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¿TU VAS A CASARTE CON KALEB?

-¡JAMÁS! Óyeme bien padre, nunca me casaré con ese maldito cerdo traidor adorador del diablo

-¿Te atreves a retarme Vilandra?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquel recinto religioso, por la distancia al altar, ya que estaban a casi la mitad de esa sala del templo, no se habían percatado del cuerpo de Bulma, pero…

-¡BULMAAAAAAA!- corrió Vegeta a toda velocidad al ver el cuerpo de su amada, aparentemente muerto, pero el rey se interpuso cuando estuvo a punto de llegar

-No puedo creer que mi heredero al trono sea un débil sentimental, Vegeta me decepcionas…. ¡MERECES QUE TE MATE AHORA MISMOOOOOOOO!

-¡PUES HAZLO SI TE ATREVES MALDITO TIRANO COBARDE MALNACIDOOOOO!- gritó el príncipe en su furia, transformándose en super saiyajin

-¡PADRE YA BASTA!- gritó Odette mientras trataba de ir a evitar que su padre y hermano pelearan

-¡DETENTE ODETTE!- dijo Vilandra, volteó a con el Rey –Rey Vegeta, con tus actos demuestras que no eres digno de la corona de Vejitasein

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES MALDITA MOCOSAA?- decía el Rey

"Lo sé, es lo mejor, para mi, mis hermanos, y para todo el imperio, si, hago lo correcto" –Digo, Rey Vegeta, que a partir de éste momento, Yo Vilandra, Sagrada Emperatriz de Vejitasein, reencarnación de la Diosa Madre y elegida por los dioses como soberana máxima del imperio Saiyajin, te despojo de tu título y tu corona, Vegeta, ex Rey del Imperio Saiyajin, Quedas arrestado por alta traición al imperio y los dioses, a partir de éste instante padre, eres un saiyajin más, común y corriente.

El ahora ex rey, quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de su hija –ma… ma.. ma… ¡AAHHHHHH MALDITA MOCOSAAA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEEEEES? ¡YO SOY EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJIIIIIN!

-¡LO ERAS!- Vilandra volteó a ver a su hermano mayor –Vegeta, arresta al antiguo rey de Vejitasein

En la mirada del príncipe, hubo un brillo de venganza al escuchar la petición de su hermana, al escuchar cómo su padre caía desde la nube que tanto amaba el ex monarca.

El ex rey volteó a con su hijo con pose soberbia -¿Te atreverás acaso a enfrentar a tu padre?

-Dejaste de ser mi padre en el momento en el que decidiste entregarme a Freezer cuando era un niño- dijo Vegeta con una voz escalofriante.

-Como quieras- dijo Vegeta padre, quien también se transformó en super saiyajin

*********************************************EN EL PALACIO REAL***********************************

La reina se encontraba en el jardín de la fuente al centro, caminaba entre los caminitos empedrados de aquel jardín pensando

"¿Qué es ésta sensación de angustia tan fuerte?" pensó mientras se tocaba el pecho, cerca del corazón. "Por los dioses…. ¿Qué va a pasar?"

-¡BRÁSICA!- dijo una voz masculina desde lejos

La reina volteó para ver quién le hablaba -¡Zorn! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Odette, pero no logro encontrarla ¿la has visto?

-No he visto a mis hijos ni a mi esposo desde antier… tengo un mal presentimiento

El saiyajin se puso serio -¿qué clase de presentimiento?

-No lo sé… siento mucha angustia- de repente su expresión pasó de la preocupación a la duda –oye y ¿tú para qué necesitas a mi hija? Zorn… tal vez sea fastidiosa, pero como dije, no quiero que la hagas sufrir como a la que fue tu esposa, Odette no es premio de consolación de nadie

-Ni lo será, Brássica, debo confesarte que al inicio, era mi obligación casarme con ella, era mi deber y lo iba a cumplir, pero la realidad es que todo ha cambiado

-¿Cambiado cómo Zorn?

-Odette, la realidad es que, ella es la saiyajin más bella, simpática, y tiene una belleza interior tan grande… hace mucho que dejó de ser mi deber

-¿La amas?

-Te soy honesto, hablar de amor tal vez es aún muy precipitado, pero para mí ya es más que un deber, me gusta, me atrae… y si, si quiero que seas mi suegra- sonrió

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿No quieres acaso ser mi suegra Brássica?- dijo colocando los puños en la cintura y arqueando la ceja

-Si mi hija significa mucho más que un deber para ti, y puedes amarla como se merece, entonces si

-Bueno, yo me retiro- hizo una reverencia a su amiga –te veo después

-Nos vemos Zorn- "Me alegra que por fin hayas podido superar tu obsesión Zorn" pensaba mientras veía a su futuro yerno alejarse

-¡CARROTE!- Bardock llegaba al jardín por el costado izquierdo de la reina

Ella volteó -¿Qué sucede Bardock?

-¿Sabes dónde está el rey? Me informaron en la plataforma de despegue que llegó en su nave hace como 1 hora pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado

Ella lo vió con cara de duda -¿Cómo que llegó? ¿cuándo se fue? ¿a dónde?

-Tu esposo fue a la Tierra y volvió prácticamente enseguida

-¿La Tierra? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Vegeta en la Tierra? ¿Acaso pasó algo con mi hija? ¿Vilandra está bien?

-He tratado de comunicarme con el canciller pero en la embajada sólo dicen que él salió a acompañar a su majestad… y no han vuelto

-Bardock… ¿Qué está pasando? O sea, ¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en la idiota que no se entera de nada? Mi esposo sale del planeta, Vilandra jugando a la detective con una secta diabólica, y mis otros dos hijos matándose dizque entrenando- se sentó a la orilla de la fuente cruzada de brazos.

El primer ministro se sentó junto a la reina, la abrazó –Hey, no eres ninguna idiota, Carrote, por ti es que Vejitasein es el gran imperio que es, tú convenciste al rey de colonizar planetas en vez de purgarlos, el sistema económico mejoró gracias a tus intervenciones, lograste que los de 3ra clase tuvieran acceso a la educación y a poder aspirar a más- puso su mano en la barbilla de ella y volteó la cara de la reina hacia él –Eres toda una reina, no sólo en el título, tu corazón, tu carácter, eres digna de que te llamen, su majestad

Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo, sus caras estaban muy cerca uno del otro… un segundo… y vino un beso profundo entre quienes alguna vez fueran maestra y discípulo… se separaron, relamiéndose los labios

-Bardock- susurró ella

-Carrote- susurró él

Otro beso se dio entre ambos, ahora más apasionado, abrazándose y acariciándose… se separaron

"No puede ser que sea yo igual de idiota que mis hijos… no, esto no está bien" -Perdóname Carrote- el primer ministro se separó de la reina

-Bardock- dijo confundida

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda –Yo soy sólo un tercera clase, con logros, pero a fin de cuentas- suspiró –esto no debió pasar nunca, no puedo traicionar a mi Rey de éste modo- comenzó a irse

-Bardock- dijo en susurro, sabía que era incorrecto lo que acababa de suceder, pero la verdad, ese beso prohibido, hizo latir su corazón como hacía mucho no lo sentía

Antes de salir de aquel jardín se detuvo, abrió los ojos a más no poder, se quedó estático unos minutos, volteó de nuevo hacia la reina -¡Carrote!- corrió hacia ella

Brássica se levantó de la fuente donde estaba sentada -¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… tuve… tuve una premonición

-Hace mucho que no tenías visiones Bardock, ¿qué viste?

-Vi… vi a Vegeta, al Rey Vegeta, y al príncipe

-¿ajá?

-Estaban peleando… como super saiyajin los dos… entre ellos… a muerte

-¿QUÉ DICES BARDOCK? ¿CÓMO QUE PELANDO A MUERTE? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE?

-Tenemos que ir al templo sagrado

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ambos emprendieron el vuelo al recinto religioso donde padre e hijo estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

**********************************************DE VUELTA EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO*****************************

-Vegeta, actual príncipe de Vejitasein, arresta a Vegeta, anterior rey de éste imperio- dijo Vilandra

El príncipe sonrió con malicia y un brillo de odio en los ojos –Con gusto- dijo con voz lúgubre

-Si quieren guerra, bola de mocosos malcriados, eso tendrán, no me importa que sean mis hijos… ¡ACABARÉ CON USTEDES TREEEEEES!- dijo el ex rey lanzándose contra de su primogénito

Vegeta bloqueó el golpe de su padre -¿Acaso no vas a pelear enserio, papi?- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿TE ATREVES A RETARME POR ESA ESTÚPIDA TERRÍCOLA VEGETA?

Vegeta golpeó fuertemente a su padre en la cara, arrojándolo casi a la entrada del templo, y caminó hacia él –Si padre, te reto, por esa terrícola, por mí, por mis hermanas, por controlar nuestras vidas a tu antojo, por vendernos a los tres y a todos los saiyajin a Freezer, porque no merece ser rey un idiota que se deja controlar por los adoradores del diablo… y por mi hijo al que acabas de matar junto con su madre- siguió caminando hacia su progenitor con el rostro frío, como poseído, sin mostrar emoción alguna

-¿hijo?- dijo el ex rey con cara de sorpresa y enojo -¡DEBERIAS ENTONCES AGRADECERME! TE LIBRÉ DE LA MAYOR DESHONRA VEGETA, UN HIJO HIBRIDO, ¡QUÉ ASCO!- se levantó

-¡MAS ASCO ME DA SER TU HIJOOOOOOOO!- se abalanzó a golpes contra su progenitor

Puñetazos iban y venían de uno y de otro, Vegeta con rabia incontenible, y su padre más se dedicaba a esquivar o bloquear los golpes de su hijo, cosa nada fácil, golpe, golpe, otro puño, y uno más, todos a gran velocidad por parte del príncipe, hasta que dio una patada al costado derecho de su padre, y lo abofeteó, sacándolo de una vez del templo.

Vegeta fue hacia fuera -¡LEVANTATE Y PELEA ENSERIO PADREEE!

Vegeta padre se levantó –Si eso es lo que quieres- se dejó ir contra su hijo en combinación de golpes y patadas

El príncipe sonrió -¿Acaso ésta es toda tu fuerza? Me decepcionas padre

Al antiguo rey le temblaban las cejas de tanto fruncirlas por el coraje de las palabras de su heredero. Trató de golpear a su hijo directo en el rostro

El príncipe agarró con una mano el puño de su padre, le torció la mano y lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago, lanzando a su progenitor varios metros hacia arriba. El príncipe usó su super velocidad, y llegó hasta donde su padre ascendía, juntó sus manos como en saque de voley ball, alzó los brazos y golpeó en la espalda al ex rey, haciendo que éste último cayera, estrellándose en el suelo.

Vegeta padre levantó la cabeza hacia arriba para ver que su hijo descendía a toda velocidad con un pie extendido, dispuesto a golpearle, rápidamente se movió, provocando que el príncipe hiciera un gran hueco en el piso de la explanada del templo.

A la entrada del templo, estaban las gemelas, Kakarotto y Heron observando la pelea entre padre e hijo

-¡VILANDRA HAY QUE DETENERLOS!- dijo Odette mientras intentó volar en dirección a aquella batalla

-¡No te atrevas Odette!- dijo Vilandra

-¿En qué demonios piensas Vili? ¿Acaso no ves que van a matarse?

Vilandra cerró los ojos un segundo –Mi padre ya se merecía una buena paliza por alguno de nosotros y Vegeta ya necesitaba ser quien se la diera- volvió a cerrar los ojos… los abrió

-Con todo y lo que el Rey haya hecho- dijo Gokú –Vili, recuerda que es tu padre, no está bien que tu hermano y él peleen de ese modo

-Tal vez no esté bien- respondió vilandra a su esposo –pero esta pelea estaba escrita desde la antigüedad

Odette cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, ver a su padre y hermano pelear no era realmente algo que disfrutara, al menos no del modo en que peleaban…. De pronto un pensamiento asaltó su mente, abrió los ojos y vió al sacerdote –HERON ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ CON BULMA? ¿CÓMO ES QUE MI PADRE LA MATÓ ANTE EL ALTAR DE ESUS?

Vilandra y Gokú también voltearon a ver al anciano al escuchar aquella pregunta

-La terrícola no está muerta- contestó el sacerdote

-Pero… -Odette señaló en dirección al altar –si allá está su cadáver Heron, ¿Cómo que no está muerta?

-Por orden del dios Esus, engañé al rey para que le aplicara la muerte de Esus, haciéndole creer que era una técnica de ejecución terrible

-¡HERON, ERES UN GENIO!- dijo Vilandra

Gokú y Odette se quedaron con cara de "¿what?"

Vilandra se percató de la confusión de su hermana y esposo –¡Eso es lo que quiso decirme el libro de los dioses!

-¿De qué hablas Vili?- preguntó Odette

-Quiero decir que la terrícola no está realmente muerta, su alma se encuentra en el inframundo resguardada por el mismo Esus… puede volver, no es una muerte real

-¿Pero cómo volverá desde el inframundo?- preguntó la princesa

-La respuesta está en el libro de los dioses- respondió el sacerdote

Vilandra comenzó a ver a su alrededor -¿DÓNDE DEJÉ EL LIBRO SAGRADOO?

-¿No lo dejaste en la nave Vili?- dijo Gokú

Ella llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza -¡Cierto!, se quedó en la nave… - volteó a ver a su hermana -¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar la Vegeta II?

-Todavía tardará unas 2 horas en llegar- respondió la princesa

Vilandra volteó con su esposo –Gokú ¿Puedes ir a la nave por el libro?

El guerrero negó con la cabeza –La teletransportación no funciona exactamente para ir de un lado a otro, si no para ir con alguien quien conozcas y puedas sentir su ki, la nave está vacía, aunque quisiera, no puedo teletransportarme hasta allá

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos resignada –Tendremos que esperar entonces- "sólo espero que no ocurra una desgracia"

La batalla entre Vegeta padre e hijo continuaba en el aire, el príncipe atacaba sin piedad a su progenitor, mientras que, el ex rey, después de un rato, se cansó de esquivar a su hijo y también atacaba, ambos daban puñetazos, de un lado, de otro, derechazo, izquierdazo, ganchos, reveces, patada a las piernas del otro, a las costillas. En un momento de cansancio mutuo, pues la pelea iba muy pareja, se separaron

-Vegeta, ya basta, no quiero enviarte al infierno hijo

El príncipe sonrió –el que se irá al infierno eres tú… papi- dijo con un sepulcral tono de voz, extendió sus brazo derecho hacia el frente apuntando a su padre, lanzó una energía, luego extendió el otro brazo para lanzar otro rayo de energía, e hizo lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, lanzando una ráfaga de ataques de energía en contra de su padre.

El rey cruzó los brazos al frente para bloquear las ráfagas de energía que su hijo le propinaba, pero si sufrió heridas en los brazos, que fueron los que recibieron el ataque más de lleno, y también las piernas.

Una gran nube de humo rodeó al recién destronado monarca, Vegeta al ver eso respiró un poco aliviado después de haber atacado a su progenitor "Te lo tienes bien merecido padre"

En eso, el ex rey de entre el humo salió disparado en dirección a Vegeta, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire y provocando que el príncipe se doblara, y le dio un codazo en la espalda, enviándolo hasta el suelo.

El príncipe se levantó con un poco de dificultad al principio, con el rostro temblando con ese tic nervioso cuando se enfurece.

-No puedes contra mí Vegeta, soy más poderoso que tú, ¡YO SOY EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJ…..- Un golpe de su primogénito justo en la boca del estómago cortó el discurso del ex monarca

-¡LO ERAAAS! ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE A **TU** EMPERATRIZ? TÚ YA NO ERES EL REY, TÚ YA NO ERES NADIE, POR DERECHO, PADRE, YO SOY EL REY AHORAAAAAA- dio una patada giratoria lanzando a su padre hacia un lado, estrellándolo en una de las paredes del templo. Vegeta se acercó lentamente hacia donde su progenitor había quedado.

El rey, con mucha más dificultad que Vegeta, ya sea por la edad, el cansancio de la pelea, y que había recibido mucho más daño por parte de su hijo, pero se incorporó, alzó el vuelo unos metros, juntó las manos y las llevó hacia atrás hacia un costado de su cabeza y comenzó a acumular energía

Vegeta estrechó la mirada "Atrévete si puedes", alzó el vuelo hasta donde su padre se encontraba, el príncipe extendió piernas, y los brazos con las palmas de las manos extendidas, quedando en posición de "x", también comenzó a acumular energía en sus dos manos.

Después de unos segundos en que padre e hijo estaban acumulando gran cantidad de energía, preparando cada quien un potente ataque contra el otro.

En eso, llegaron volando al templo Bardock y Brássica, ambos aterrizaron donde los espectadores

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?- preguntó la reina

Vilandra volteó a ver a su madre –Vegeta está arrestando a mi padre que a partir de hoy no es más el rey de los saiyajin, es un preso político por traición a los dioses- dijo seriamente

-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA VILANDRA?- dijo la reina desesperada

-Madre, mi padre no ha hecho sino escuchar y dejarse influenciar por los lastorianos, ésa es una traición imperdonable a los dioses, no ha hecho sino contradecir los mandatos de los dioses, y arriesgar el futuro de la dinastía Vegeta, dinastía que como sabes, proviene de los mismos dioses que son nuestros ancestros… no merece ser llamado rey

-¡QUÍTALE EL TRONO SI QUIERES PERO DETENLOOOOS! ¿ACASO NO VES QUE SE VAN A MATAR?

-Si alguien tiene posibilidad de morir en ésta batalla es mi padre, hace mucho que Vegeta rebasó el poder de pelea del ex rey…- respiró –pero descuida, los detendremos antes de que se asesinen

****EN EL AIRE, LA PELEA CONTINUABA****

-¡GALICK HOOOO!- gritó el ex monarca, lanzando una energía purpúrea contra de su primogénito

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAL!- gritó el príncipe, lanzando una energía dorada contra su padre

Chocaron ambos ataques, justo a la mitad de ambos saiyajin se formó una gran esfera de energía, mitad púrpura, mitad dorada, ambos sostenían un rayo del correspondiente color del ataque lanzado, en ocasiones, el color púrpura dominaba, en ocasiones, era el color dorado.

"Jamás creí que todo llegara a éste punto, mis tres hijos en contra mía… pero no, no me interesa lo que digan o piensen, o lo que esa engreída que se dice mi hija ordene, ¡YO SOY EL REY!" pensaba el ex monarca, en eso, el ataque de él iba dominando en el choque de energías.

_FLASHBACK DE VEGETA_

En la habitación del príncipe, se encontraban él y Bulma en la cama, abrazados y desnudos después de haber hecho el amor

-Vegeta

-¿Qué quieres mujer?

Ella se abrazó más a él –Te amo

El príncipe sólo sonrió discretamente, viendo hacia el techo

-¿Tú me amas Vegeta?- preguntó, con cierto temor por una respuesta no positiva

El príncipe no supo responder, para él, siempre se le había dicho que mostrar sus sentimientos era debilidad, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue besar a su mujer apasionadamente

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Bulma- dijo el príncipe… a su mente vino la imagen del cuerpo de la terrícola, sobre el altar del dios de la muerte, parecía que dormía -¡ERES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!- la furia del príncipe se desató, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su ki aumentó, empujó más las manos, el final flash lanzado dominó por sobre el galick ho de su progenitor

-NO, ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO, ¡VEGETAAAA!- dijo el rey cuando el ataque de su primogénito le pegó de lleno

Vegeta regresó a su estado normal (recordemos que él y el ex rey estaban como super saiyajin), comenzó a descender lentamente sobre la explanada del templo.

-¡VEGETAAAAAAAAA!- gritó la reina cuando vió a su esposo recibir el ataque por parte de su hijo

Vilandra y Odette sintieron una angustia en el pecho, sus caras eran de… pues, no podían creer lo que había ocurrido, a fin de cuentas, era su padre

Gokú puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa –El rey no murió

-Kakarotto, ¿cómo dices eso? Su alteza lo atacó ferozmente, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso- dijo Bardock

-Puedo sentir el ki del rey, es muy débil, pero sigue vivo- dijo Gokú

Vilandra volteó con su esposo –Gokú, trae a mi padre, hay que llevarlo cuanto antes a un tanque de recuperación

El canciller de la Tierra desapareció para ir a donde se encontraba el antiguo rey aún con vida

Vegeta por fin descendió hasta el templo, vió a su madre, algo le decía, pero no escuchaba nada, no es que haya quedado sordo ni mucho menos, simplemente es cuando uno se mete tanto en sus propios pensamientos, que es como si el entorno fuera una simple película muda, ajena a nosotros. Camino sólo viendo a su madre, sus hermanas, el sacerdote y primer ministro, caminó hasta las escalinatas, las subió, y se adentró al templo, donde al fondo, en el altar del dios de la muerte, yacía su amada y su hijo, muertos aparentemente por manos de su propio padre.

-Odette, ¿habrá llegado ya la nave a Vejitasein?- preguntó vilandra a su gemela

-Si, ya debe estar aquí

-Hay que ir por el libro entonces, espérame aquí- la saiyajin estaba por emprender el vuelo

-Yo voy contigo Vili

-¡No!, tú quédate con Vegeta por si algo pasa, jamás lo había visto así… está como poseído- la emperatriz emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la plataforma de despegue

Gokú apareció en el templo con un inconciente Vegeta padre en brazos, lleno de golpes, con las vestimentas maltratadas, y lleno de sangre

-¡VEGETA!- dijo la reina al ver en ese estado a su esposo –Bardock, ayúdame a llevarlo a una cámara de regeneración

El primer ministro tomó el cuerpo del ex monarca de brazos de su hijo menor, él y la reina volaron a toda velocidad rumbo al palacio para que Vegeta padre fuera atendido.

En la explanada sólo quedaron Odette, Kakarotto y Heron, los tres caminaron hacia la entrada del templo, pero ahí se quedaron, no quisieron entrar al ver al príncipe, de pie, inerte y sólo observando el cuerpo aparentemente muerto de su mujer.

*************************************************EN LA PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUES***************************

Vilandra había llegado con el controlador en turno

-¿Ha arribado ya la Vegeta II?- preguntó ella, directo al grano, sin saludos, sin dejarlo reaccionar o reverenciarla

-eh…..- se quedó en blanco, normalmente los miembros de la familia real llegaban, él les saludaba como era debido, pero así tan rápido, se, aturdió –si majestad, acaba de llegar

-Perfecto- salió corriendo en dirección a la zona de aterrizaje, donde estaba aquella nave. Estaba abierta ya que el personal del lugar estaba haciendo las conducentes labores de limpieza. Entró a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la cabina de mando. Buscó en los asientos… nada, en los controles… tampoco, ductos de ventilación… nada –Cuando apareció…. Todos estábamos aquí en la cabina… no entiendo nada- dijo confundida, cerró los ojos, los abrió de pronto -¡DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!- salió de la cabina, y ahí estaba, en el lugar donde había aparecido el libro de los dioses durante el viaje de regreso, se agachó para tomarlo, y así como entró, salió, corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando estuvo fuera de la nave, emprendió vuelo en dirección al templo, antes de que Vegeta cometiera alguna locura más.

*************************************************PALACIO REAL, ALA MEDICA*************************

Brássica y Bardock habían llegado por fin al palacio, corrieron velozmente por entre los pasillos, llevándose la mirada de horror de guardias, mucamas, y cualquiera que se topó con la imagen del primer ministro sosteniendo el cuerpo ensangrentado del ex monarca.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento médico, entraron en una de las habitaciones donde había un tanque de recuperación

-¿PERO QUÉ LE HA SUCEDIDO A SU MAJESTAD?- preguntó horrorizado el doctor

-Sólo cúrelo- dijo la reina

El personal médico procedió a quitar la ropa al ex monarca, lo introdujeron en el tanque, le colocaron la mascarilla de oxígeno, y el líquido medicinal comenzó a inundar la cápsula

Bardock colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la reina –Se pondrá bien

-Eso espero- inconcientemente, puso su mano izquierda sobre la mano que Bardock había colocado sobre su hombro

*****************************************************TEMPLO SAGRADO, ALTAR DE ESUS*************************************

Vegeta continuaba, únicamente de pie, frente al altar donde yacía el cuerpo de bulma.

Odette entró al templo, caminó lentamente hasta llegar con su hermano, quedando como a 1 metro de distancia detrás de él –Vegeta- no hubo respuesta –Vegeta

-No me molestes- dijo con un seco tono de voz

Al lugar ingresaron Gokú y Heron, hasta llegar a donde Odette estaba

**AFUERA**

Vilandra por fin había llegado con el libro divino, pero se quedó en la explanada, se sentó en la escalinata, y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente para buscar donde hablara de la técnica usada en Bulma.

Una página, otra, y otra, y una más, parecía que no encontraría lo que buscaba "Tiene que estar aquí" pensó, hasta que, en una de las páginas, vió el dibujo del amuleto de tres llaves con el que se conjuraba la muerte de Esus, comenzó a leer, era una sección de cómo 3 páginas, pasó una, otra, otra, hasta que acabó el tema… su expresión se tornó desencajada –Es imposible- dijo.

_BUUUUUUUUUM_ escuchó un ruido proveniente de adentro del templo -¡VEGETA!- corrió hacia adentro con el libro en mano

******MIENTRAS TANTO, AL INTERIOR DEL TEMPLO********

-No me molestes- dijo el príncipe a su hermana con un seco tono de voz

Al lugar ingresaron Gokú y Heron, hasta llegar a donde Odette estaba

-Príncipe- dijo Gokú casi en susurro

-Alteza- dijo Heron

Vegeta volteó con los ojos encendidos de ira al escuchar la voz del anciano, lo señaló -¡TUUUU! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, MI PADRE LA MATÓ, PERO TU LO AYUDASTEEEEE!- le lanzó un ataque al sacerdote, provocando un estruendo (el que escuchó Vilandra)

Odette se puso frente a su hermano -¡VEGETA CALMATE!

El príncipe la miró con ojos asesinos -¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME ODETTE! ÉSTE MALDITO ES TAN TRAIDOR COMO EL IDIOTA DE MI PADREEEEEE- se transformó en super saiyajin, se aproximó a Heron con la mano extendida, dispuesto a liquidarlo con una taque de energía

-¡VEGETA DETENTEEEE!- dijo Vilandra quien se interpuso entre su hermano y el sacerdote

-¡QUÍTATE VILANDRA, VOY A MATAR A ÉSTE INSECTO!

-¡TÚ DEJAS A HERON EN PAZ!

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS DEL LADO DE ÉSTE TRAIDOR… - señaló el cuerpo de Bulma –MI PADRE LA MATÓ- ahora señaló a Heron quien estaba en el piso, aunque no gravemente lastimado –PERO ÉL LO AYUDÓ A HACERLO, ASÍ QUE VOY A MATARLOOOOO- en la palma de su mano ya se estaba formando una bola de energía

-¡VEGETA, BULMA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- gritó Vilandra

El príncipe, dudó al oír aquello -¿ACASO ME CREES IDIOTA? ¡ALLÁ ESTÁ SU CUERPO SIN VIDA!

-Vegeta, a Bulma le aplicaron la muerte de Esus, Heron la protegió, ella no está muerta, su alma está en el inframundo cuidada por Esus, pero entiende, ELLA NO MURIÓ, AÚN ESTÁ VIVA Y PUEDE VOLVER A ÉSTE MUNDO

Vegeta abandonó el estado de super saiyajin -¿Y cómo demonios se supone que va a volver?

Vilandra se puso seria –Hay que ir por ella

-Bien, iré por ella entonces, no me importa

Heron se incorporó –Alteza, no es como ir a algún planeta de misión

-¿A qué te refieres anciano?- preguntó el príncipe

-Lo que Heron quiere decir… Vegeta… tendrías que ir por el alma de Bulma directo hasta el inframundo

-Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo impacientándose

-El inframundo es el reino de los muertos Vegeta…- Vili se puso seria de nuevo –para ir allá tienes que acercarte a la muerte lo suficiente para confundirla

Vegeta cerró los ojos… los abrió –Que así sea entonces

-CONTINUARÁ-

Perdón por la tardanza, ésta semana fue de locos en mi trabajo, pero ahora ando de vacaciones, aunque vuelvo el lunes, pero no importa, adelantaré lo que pueda en este breve descanso que tengo. A partir de aquí, y los capítulos que vienen, la cosa se pone mejor, vienen enemigos nuevos y grandes amenazas para el trío Vegeta, además de más fechorías de Kaleb y Keiza.

Hasta pronto!


	24. Cap 20 Inframundo: Juicio y Asphodeles

**Advertencia:** A mi me encanta el terror, criaturas demoníacas, descripciones infernales, soy fan del infierno de Dantes, y en sí de la divina comedia que, por una u otra razón, no termino de leer, en fin, así que, en él me baso, además de en la mitología, para éste capítulo. Lo que si, algunas situaciones, escenas o descripciones, pudieran llegar a asustar a alguien, claro, todo depende de la sensibilidad propia de cada quien, solo deseo que esto quede bien claro.

**CAPITULO 20**

**INFRAMUNDO: JUICIO Y ASPHODELES**

-Alteza- dijo Heron –Es muy peligroso lo que intenta hacer… puede morir incluso en el intento

-Eso no importa… si no voy por su alma, de todas maneras será como si ella hubiera muerto

-Sea cual sea la advertencia lo harás de todas formas ¿no Vegeta?- dijo Odette

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Vilandra

Gokú la tomó de la mano -¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación (del templo)… algo puede ayudarnos con esto… - volteó a ver al sacerdote –Heron

-¿si?

-Manda traer hielo, mucho hielo

-enseguida- salió caminando a cumplir la encomienda

Vili se soltó de su esposo y caminó a paso veloz por detrás del altar del dios de la muerte para ir a donde estaba su dormitorio

En el templo de Esus quedaron solos Vegeta, Odette y Gokú

-Odette- dijo Vegeta

-¿qué pasó?

-Déjame a solas con Kakarotto un momento

Odette se extrañó con aquella petición de su hermano –eh… si… claro…. Voy a… afuera a… ver qué… qué daños hay que reparar- salió del templo

-Kakarotto, ¿qué intenciones tienes con Vilandra?

Gokú se sorprendió con la pregunta -¿intenciones?

Vegeta se.. desesperó un poquito -¡SI! INTENCIONES, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES CON ELLA?

-Eh… bueno… yo…. La amo… por… por eso me casé con ella- se rascó atrás de la cabeza

-¿Estarás dispuesto a volverte a casar con ella delante de los dioses? ¿o esa boda fue sólo para acostarte con mi hermana?

-¿Frente a los dioses?- se quedó pensando –si… le dije a Vili que si ella quería nos volvíamos a casar aquí frente a todos

Vegeta refunfuñó un poco –Está bien insecto, pero te advierto que no entregaré a mis hermanas a cualquier sabandija, tendrás que pelear conmigo… y si te diste cuenta hace unos momentos- sonrió maliciosamente –no soy fácil de vencer

-¿Yo pelear contigo?- Gokú sonrió bastante -¡FABULOSOOO!

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Acaso te emociona pelear conmigo Kakarotto?

-¡MUCHISIMO! DESDE QUE VILI ME HABLÓ DE TU FUERZA VEGETA, ME EMOCIONÉ TANTO POR PODER ENFRENTARME A ALGUIEN FUERTE… Y CUANDO TE VI CON EL REY…. ¡WAW! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN TE PUEDAS TRANSFORMAR EN SÚPER SAIYAJIIIN!

"Hay hermana, qué sujeto tan extraño escogiste como esposo" –Quiero advertirte que aunque seas el esposo de mi hermana, no voy a tentarme el corazón cuando esa pelea llegue

Gokú se puso serio, pero emocionado –Perfecto

Heron llegó acompañado de un aprendiz que cargaba dos baldes enormes llenos de hielo como Vilandra había solicitado.

A los pocos instantes regresó vilandra con una caja blanca en las manos, era más o menos como la caja de una pulsera o una joya así, aunque algo más grande -¿Dónde está Odette?- preguntó mientras la buscaba con la vista

-Salió que a ver que se necesitaba reparar- dijo Gokú

Vilandra volteó a ver al aprendiz que acompañaba al sacerdote –Ve a buscar a mi hermana

-A sus órdenes, sagrada majestad- el chico saiyajin salió corriendo en busca de la princesa

Vegeta vió la caja que traía en manos su hermana -¿Qué tienes ahí?

Vilandra sólo agachó la mirada –Esperemos a que llegue Odette

-Como quieras- dijo el príncipe

Instantes después llegó Odette, detrás de ella, el aprendiz de sacerdote

-¿Algo más en que pueda ayudar majestad?- preguntó el chico

-no… bueno si, trae gasas, vendas, agua y todo eso para curar heridas- dijo Vili

Todos los presentes se extrañaron por la petición, incluyendo al chico

-eh….. ¿para qué necesita todo eso majestad?- preguntó el aprendiz

-¡no hagas preguntas! Sólo ve y cumple con lo que la sagrada te ordena- le dijo Heron al muchacho

El aprendiz salió corriendo a buscar lo que Vilandra solicitaba.

La emperatriz volteó a ver al sacerdote –Heron ¿tienes el amuleto de las tres llaves?

El anciano buscó entre sus ropas, y sacó dicho objeto –aquí tienes

Vilandra tomó el amuleto, caminó hacia Vegeta y se lo entregó –Toma, vas a necesitarlo

Vegeta cogió el artefacto y asintió con la cabeza

Vilandra de pronto abrió de más los ojos, tocó su cuerpo como buscando algo, hasta que vió en su mano izquierda un brazalete de oro blanco con diamantes, se la quitó y se la dio a su hermano –también vas a necesitar esto

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿Y para qué quiero yo tus joyas?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues al inframundo- Vili abrió la caja que sostenía, adentro, había una daga dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en el mango

Odette se puso nerviosa –pa… pa… ¿para qué es eso Vili?

-Como dije- sacó la daga de aquella caja –si Vegeta quiere ir al inframundo, debe acercarse tanto a la muerte para lograr confundirla- dijo sosteniendo aquella daga por el mango, apuntando hacia su hermano mayor

Vegeta entendió lo que quiso decir –hazlo Vilandra

Gokú puso mirada seria igual que Heron, Odette tenía una cara de espanto, no podía creer lo que iba a suceder

Vilandra se acercó a Vegeta con la daga en mano… bajó la mirada –No puedo

-¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- dijo el príncipe

-Vegeta… debes disminuir tu ki, desaparecerlo por completo, si no… no servirá de nada apuñalarte

Vegeta cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, puso su mente en blanco.

Ninguno de los presentes traía consigo algún rastreador, por lo que

-Listo, su ki desapareció- dijo Gokú, que era quien podía sentir el ki de los demás

-Perdóname Vegeta- Vilandra clavó aquella daga en el abdomen de su hermano, en el costado izquierdo, rogando por dentro haber acertado el golpe para no haber dañado algún órgano vital

Los ojos azabache del príncipe se tornaron blancos –uh –emitió un quejido ante la daga que su hermana le había enterrado, se desplomó sobre Vilandra, quien le sostuvo y lo recostó en el suelo con cuidado

-¡Traigan el hielo!- dijo Vilandra a sus acompañantes, llevaron entonces los baldes de hielos –rápido, hay que poner el hielo a su alrededor, hay que enfriar su cuerpo

Odette, Heron y Goku junto con Vilandra procedieron a rodear al príncipe con el hielo que había en esos baldes

Justo en ese momento, llegó el aprendiz con las curaciones encargadas por Vilandra –Aquí tiene majestad- vió a Vegeta en el suelo -¿Qué le sucedió a su alteza

-nada, ahora retírate- dijo Heron

El chico se quedó ahí mirando aquella extraña escena

-¡que te retires!- dijo Odette

-Si, yo me voy, con permiso- salió de ahí

Vegeta sostenía el amuleto de tres llaves en su mano izquierda, que tenía extendida sobre el suelo, Vilandra le juntó las manos sobre el pecho con todo y amuleto –Vegeta, ve al inframundo, y vuelve pronto, que los dioses te protejan- colocó una mano en la frente de su hermano, y otra mano en el pecho de él, justo donde sostenía el amuleto, y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

_Mae pob dduw nerthol o farwolaeth, cymryd y enaid marwol, rhowch wybod iddo groesi dros y isfyd, os gwelwch yn dda amddiffyn ef, a gadewch ef yn dod yn ôl trwy y deyrnas y farwolaeth_ (todo poderoso dios de la muerte, toma ésta alma morta, déjalo cruzar el inframundo, protégelo y déjalo volver del reino de la muerte)

El cuerpo de Vegeta se arqueó de la espalda, un haz de luz se desprendió de su cuerpo y desapareció, volviendo a quedar recostado, con la daga enterrada en su costado y el hielo rodeándole.

***********************************************EN EL INFRAMUNDO**************************************

Vegeta despertó, estaba recostado boca abajo, se levantó, era un lúgubre escenario, todo en penumbras, alguno que otro haz de luz iluminando vagamente el lugar, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser, un desierto de arena negra. Vegeta caminó por aquel lúgubre sitio, buscando, algo, alguien, lo que fuera. Caminó hasta que se topó con unas enormes puertas de mármol blanco que al parecer, se abrían de par en par. Tenía unos extraños detalles, en la parte superior de la puerta, había gente, sus caras eran felices y tranquilas, veían hacia arriba, y sobre el marco, en los costados, de la mitad de la puerta, hacia abajo, se veía gente, sufriendo, con caras de dolor, rodeadas de fuego, cuerpos retorcidos que caían hacia abajo. Vegeta se fijó en un letrero que había por encima del marco de aquella puerta, decía lo siguiente:

_Por mi se llega a la cuidad del llanto;_

_Por mí se llega al dolor eterno,_

_Y a los que se han perdido para siempre_

_Han dictado justicia los dioses._

_Hízome el gran Esus con su poder divino,_

_Con toda su ciencia y amor primigenio,_

_Y en mí no hay fin ni cambio alguno._

_Nada fue antes que yo, sino lo eterno_

_Ustedes que a este recinto penetran,_

_Renuncien para siempre a la esperanza._

(Escritura de la puerta del infierno, basado en el libro "La divina comedia" de Dantes, en la sección de "el infierno")

Detrás del príncipe, apareció Esus envuelto en llamas negras –Te esperaba, rey sol- dijo el dios

Vegeta volteó, se quedó helado por lo que veía –q… q… ¿quién eres tú? ¿qué es éste lugar?

-Estás en la antesala al inframundo- señaló aquella puerta de mármol con su tridente –atravesando por ésta puerta se encuentra mi reino, donde los muertos van a donde les corresponde según sean juzgados al otro lado del río Aqueronte donde tengo mi tribunal para ello

Vegeta extendió la mano para enseñarle el amuleto que llevaba consigo –Ten, he venido por un alma que guardas en este lugar

-Ella está aquí efectivamente, se encuentra en el jardín del palacio de mi madre, justo en el centro del paraíso

-Bueno, entonces, llévame con ella

-Me temo que tendrás que ir por tus propios medios, yo sólo seré… digamos… tu guía, y tu seguro de vida, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero sólo tú puedes sacar a Bulma de éste lugar que, aún no le corresponde

-Bien, iré por ella, ¿qué debo hacer?

Esus extendió el brazo con el que sostenía su tridente señalando con éste aquella puerta de mármol –Abre- las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver, más arena negra, y un enorme río –Debes atravesar la entrada del inframundo, aquel río que observas, es el río Aqueronte, separa la vida de la muerte, una vez atravesado, no hay regreso, salvo a quienes han cruzado por medio del amuleto de tres llaves

Vegeta sonrió -¿sólo hay que atravesarlo? ¡eso será fácil!- Vegeta comenzó a levitar

-¡ESPERA REY SOL!

-¿qué quieres?- dijo el príncipe

-aquí puedes volar, pero el río Aqueronte sólo puedes cruzarlo con la balsa que conduce Caronte, ningún poder sirve para atravesar el río por otros medios, y si intentas nadar, no podrás, tu cuerpo se hundirá en las aguas de sangre y no podrás salir de ahí… además de que los muertos penantes se encargarán de que no la pases bien por la eternidad

-¿Dónde está ese tal Caronte entonces?

Esus volvió a señalar con su tridente

Vegeta cruzó por aquellas puertas que llevaban al reino del dios de la muerte, corrió por aquella arena negra hasta llegar a las orillas de aquel río de sangre donde se encontraba una barca blanca, con las orillas de ambos extremos alargadas hacia arriba y curveadas en las puntas, tipo las góndolas de Venecia. Sobre aquella barca, había un sujeto, totalmente cubierto de pies a cabeza con una gran túnica negra, sólo se apreciaban las manos, que eran completamente huesos, y en una de sus manos, un gran bastón, ancho en el extremo inferior. El príncipe se acercó a la embarcación y a aquel misterioso sujeto -¿Tú eres Caronte?- preguntó

Aquel misterioso sujeto sólo asintió, y al levantar su cabeza, se pudieron observar que, sus ojos, eran dos bolas de fuego encendidas en la oscuridad de aquella tenebrosa túnica.

-Llévame al otro lado del río- dijo el príncipe

-Debes pagar por ello- dijo una tenebrosa voz proveniente del balsero infernal

-¿eh? ¿pagar?- Vegeta quedó confundido por ello, buscó entre sus ropas, no traía dinero consigo, hasta que "el brazalete de Vilandra" sacó la joya que su hermana le había dado -¿esto servirá?- extendió su mano mientras sujetaba aquella fina alhaja

La mano esquelética tomó el brazalete –Sube- dijo el balsero

Vegeta subió en aquella embarcación. Caronte, con ese gran bastón que sostenía, separó la balsa de la orilla de aquella playa negra. Comenzaron ambos a navegar por aquel río que, por la oscuridad del lugar, a lo lejos se apreciaba negro, pero en la balsa blanca, el reflejo del agua era de color rojo sangre.

Al principio, creyó haberlo imaginado, pero después, entre más veía aquel apacible río, el príncipe veía rostros de gente, con expresiones de dolor y desesperanza, se asomó por la orilla de la barca.

-No veas a los que en el río habitan- dijo el balsero

-¿quiénes son todos ellos?

-Muertos, no tuvieron o no quisieron pagar el viaje, intentaron nadar pero, aquí terminaron y sufrirán por la eternidad el no poder morir del todo… también curiosos que se asomaron demasiado por la balsa, y los condenados los jalaron a las profundidades

Vegeta quedó algo shockeado por aquella explicación, no es que se asustara, pero, el paraíso era un consuelo, el infierno un castigo, pero eran algo definitivo al fin y al cabo, un destino, pero, quedar a principio del camino, sin importar tus buenos o malos actos… simplemente no era algo que esperara del más allá.

El recorrido continuó, de pronto se veían cabezas salir del agua entre lamentaciones, uno que otro brazo tratando de aferrarse a la embarcación, a lo que el balsero les golpeaba con el remo, haciendo que aquellas almas penantes se alejaran. Finalmente, y después de un largo recorrido por aquel río de sangre lleno de muertos en pena que continuarán por la eternidad sin ser juzgados, arribaron a la siguiente playa, también de arena negra, la embarcación encalló en la costa. Vegeta salió rápidamente de la balsa

-Cuidado con cancerbero- dijo Caronte, quien, con su remo-bastón, desprendió la balsa de la orilla y emprendió el camino de vuelta a donde había partido junto con el príncipe.

-¿Cancerbero?- se preguntó Vegeta –No importa, debo continuar- el príncipe corrió adentrándose en aquella playa, ya llevaba recorridos algunos metros cuando de pronto.. -¿EH? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?- dijo Vegeta con… susto en la cara

Delante del príncipe, una enorme criatura de piel negra, envuelto en flamas azules, una especie de perro rottweiler gigante, de tres cabezas y con 3 largas serpientes como cola, sus ojos eran bolas de fuego, y sus fauces llenas de enormes y filosos colmillos, en sus tres cuellos, hacía en cada uno un collar que, era una púa, un cráneo, una púa, un cráneo, y así era el decorado de los collares de Cancerbero. El perro endemoniado trató de comer a Vegeta con la cabeza central, el príncipe saltó hacia atrás para esquivar al can. Corrió por entre las patas de aquella infernal criatura, cuando "salió", las serpientes de la cola del perro también intentaron atacar a Vegeta, quien se dedicó a esquivarlas. El perro se volteó para perseguir a Vegeta por aquella arena negra, tratando de devorarlo con cualquiera de sus cabezas

Vegeta se volteó hacia aquel can -¡Grrr! ¡no tengo tiempo para estupideces!- comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de energía hacia aquella criatura que, como si fueran pelotas, las aventaba para cualquier lado -¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Tranquilo Cancerbero- dijo una voz, junto al perro, apareció el dios Esus, diciendo esto, el perro se echó, y el dios acarició la cabeza del lado izquierdo de aquel ser, entonces vió a Vegeta –creo que olvidé advertirte de mi mascota- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿A ESO LE LLAMAS MASCOTAAA?- dijo Vegeta

-ya, ya, el rey sol no quiso gritarte- le decía el dios al "cachorrito" –Cancerbero sólo hacía su trabajo Vegeta, sólo los muertos deben llegar hasta aquí, así que te desconoció, por eso es que te atacó, es todo

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -¡mj!

-Para llegar hasta tu mujer- señaló con su tridente hacia el horizonte –debes cruzar todo el inframundo, ¿ves aquella construcción?- refiriéndose a un edificio de cantera, con techo de acabado estilo árabe (como en forma de chocolate kiss pues)

-si, ¿qué con eso?

-Es la sala del juicio, en ella se encuentran mis tres jueces del inframundo, Eaco, que juzga las buenas acciones hechas en vida, Minos, que juzga los malos actos cometidos, y finalmente, Rhamadanthys, (nota, no saqué éstos personajes basándome en Saint Seiya, sino de la mitología griega, es Saint Seiya que, por la historia que maneja, saca personajes mitológicos para su trama) es quien basado en lo juzgado por Minos y Eaco, decide el destino del juzgado, ya sea infierno o paraíso, cuando llegues ante ellos, muéstrales el amuleto de tres llaves, y saldrás sin problema de ahí, comprobarás ante ellos que es mi voluntad que estés en mi reino. Una vez que salgas de la sala del juicio, te toparás con el lago de Lete, no se te ocurra, por ningún motivo nadar, o beber de sus aguas, o tu memoria será borrada por completo

-¿Algo más?- dijo Vegeta

-Si, después del Lago Lete, te toparás con la pradera de asphodeles, donde se encuentran las almas, ni buenas, ni malas, neutrales, no están en el paraíso, pero no sufren como las almas del infierno, dicha pradera termina en el río del Cocytus, formado por las lágrimas de los condenados al infierno. Después de ahí, tendrás que atravesar el infierno mismo, deberás tener cuidado y no mirar hacia atrás, a pesar de tu orgullo, tu corazón es puro y noble, se romperá tu corazón por lo que verás en ese lugar, sólo te recuerdo, los que ahí habitan, sólo obtuvieron lo que cosecharon en vida por sus crímenes, no sientas piedad por ninguno de ellos, que tratarán de usarte para salir de su tormento

-Entiendo- asintió el príncipe

-El Infierno está repleto de caudales del río Flegetonte, es un río de fuego y azufre, ten cuidado de no caer ahí… o te quemarás por la eternidad

-¿Cómo sabré que he salido del infierno?

-Te toparás finalmente con una llanura, un sitio lúgubre, lleno de neblina, deberás seguir derecho hasta llegar a un lago, bello y cristalino, es el Lago Estigia, sus aguas son dulces, tranquilas, frescas, serán tu consuelo después de todo lo que verás, nada en él, sumérgete, que sus aguas apacigüen los horrores que habrás vivido en éste viaje, y cuando lo atravieses, estarás a las puertas del paraíso, justo en el centro está el palacio de mi madre, Brigid, en el jardín es donde tu mujer se encuentra, esperando que vayas por ella.

Vegeta se sintió intranquilo ante las indicaciones de aquella deidad, "¿acaso éste lugar será tan terrible?" pensó

-Sólo es terrible para quien merece que lo sea, pero en tu caso, tienes que atravesar todo para llegar a tu destino.

Vegeta se quedó perplejo por aquellas palabras "¿Acaso leyó mi mente?"

****************************************PLANETA VEGETA, TEMPLO SAGRADO**********************************

-Odette, pásame más gasas- dijo Vilandra –debemos controlar la hemorragia

La princesa le alcanzó las gasas, haciendo esto, iba a dirigir su mano hacia la daga pero…

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA SACARLE LA DAGA A VEGETA!

-¿pero por qué?

-Porque puedes provocarle un daño mayor y puede desangrarse hasta morir- dijo Kakarotto

Vilandra asintió –Exactamente por eso, debemos dejar la daga, bien o mal, sirve como tapón a la herida, y hay que contener el sangrado, por lo menos mientras esté estable

-Deberíamos llevarlo a un tanque de recuperación- dijo la princesa, estaba notablemente nerviosa y asustada por la situación

-¡ODETTE YA CÁLMATE! Si hacemos eso, ahora, no servirá de nada todo lo que hicimos, y Vegeta no nos perdonará haberlo regresado a éste mundo antes de encontrar a Bulma

-¡ESQUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS APUÑALADO VILANDRA!

-¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS? ¿EH? SI NO LO HACÍA YO, O TÚ, ÉL HUBIERA SIDO CAPAZ HASTA DE SUICIDARSE CON TAL DE IR AL OTRO MUNDO, ¿PREFIERES ACASO VERLO MUERTO?

Odette negó con la cabeza

-Ahorita sólo está herido levemente….- Vilandra se levantó –Ustedes cuiden a Vegeta, yo iré al palacio por un médico, más vale que sea uno el que vigile el estado de Vegeta para poder hacer algo en caso de alguna complicación

-Si quieres yo voy- dijo Gokú poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa

-No, tú quédate con Odette, ella está muy nerviosa, me haces más falta aquí, yo volveré pronto- tomó la mano que el guerrero había puesto en su hombro, se acercó a él, y le dio un beso suave en los labios, quedaron unidos frente con frente al separarse

-No tardes Vili- le regresó el beso

Ella sonrió –Te encargo a mis hermanos- salió corriendo del templo y apenas pisó el exterior, emprendió el vuelo hacia el palacio real

********************************************************INFRAMUNDO, SALA DEL JUICIO*************************************

Vegeta llegó volando hasta el edificio de cantera, tenía unas enormes puertas de hierro forjado color ocre, en medio, dentro de un círculo, estaba forjada la figura de una balanza. El príncipe tocó aquel símbolo de justicia, y en ese instante, aquellas puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una lúgubre sala. Vegeta entró en aquel recinto, se adentró apenas un par de metros, y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, dejándolo sumergido en la oscuridad.

Dos segundos después, comenzó aquel lugar a iluminarse, por las paredes, había una serie de candelabros, los cuales se fueron encendiendo en serie, se encontró ante una escalinata que conducía hacia abajo, donde era un cuadrado…. Como una piscina, solo que sin agua. Ahora las paredes, piso y techo eran color beige, y delante de Vegeta, había una construcción, como un podio de premiación, sólo que en gigantesco, y en sí eran estrados, no podio.

"¿Dónde estarán los jueces del inframundo?" se preguntó el príncipe al verse solo en aquel lugar. Vegeta miró a su alrededor, hasta quedar viendo hacia la puerta de entrada, de pronto escucho un ruido extraño detrás de él, volteó.

En aquellos 3 estrados, en el de la derecha, ardió una llama blanca en forma de remolino, en el de la izquierda, lo mismo hizo una llamarada negra, y en el del centro y más alto, igual, una llamarada en remolino color dorada apareció. Después de unos segundos, los 3 remolinos de fuegos de colores desaparecieron dejando ver a 3.. ¿sayajin? ¿humanos? ¿otra raza humanoide? Era difícil decir, estaban detrás de los estrados, por lo que no se podía ver si tenían cola, pero su aspecto físico era muy similar al saiyajin – humano. Los tres varones, su aspecto era el de un hombre entre los 35 y 40 años, de tez blanca y muy pálida.

El del estrado derecho, tenía el cabello negro y lacio, frente amplia, con un leve pico de viuda al medio, su cabello era largo y peinado hacia atrás, pero suelto, y sus ojos eran azules. Estaba vestido por una túnica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, y sólo se distinguían sus manos.

El del estrado izquierdo, también era de cabello largo a los hombros, pero ondulado, y acomodado del mismo modo que el otro sujeto, sus ojos eran rojos, y la túnica que vestía, era de color negro.

Y finalmente, el del estrado principal, era un hombre rubio, de cabello lacio, a diferencia de sus compañeros, su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo baja, sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, y su túnica era dorada.

-¿Quién se presenta ante los tres jueces del inframundo?- dijo el sujeto del estrado de en medio

-Mi nombre es Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo con mucha seguridad

-¡qué extraño!- dijo el del estrado derecho –no teníamos información sobre tu muerte- volteó con el juez principal -¿acaso tu sabías de él Rhamadanthys?

-No Eaco, yo tampoco sabía que el príncipe saiyajin había muerto, ¿y tú Minos?- le preguntó al juez del estrado izquierdo

-Tampoco tenía conocimiento alguno

-¡ESO ES PORQUE NO ESTOY MUERTO!- dijo Vegeta

Los tres jueces se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras

-¿Cómo es posible que un vivo lograra llegar hasta aquí Rhamadanthys? ¿cómo pudo contra cancerbero? ¡ÉSTE ES UN GRAN CRIMEN!- dijo el juez negro quien a la última frase, golpeó con su mano el estrado

_FLASHBACK_

-Muestra a los jueces del inframundo el amuleto de tres llaves, así sabrán que es mi voluntad que estés en mi reino, y saldrás de la sala del juicio sin ningún problema- dijo el dios de la muerte

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Estoy aquí por voluntad del dios Esus!- dijo Vegeta

El juez de túnica dorada se molestó ante aquellas palabras -¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS SEMEJANTE BLASFEMIA? ¡SERÁS CONDENADO POR ESO!

-¡NINGUNA BLASFEMIA, MIREN ESTOOO!- dijo mientras sacaba aquel amuleto

Los tres jueces se quedaron observando aquel objeto. Los tres se fueron a la parte posterior para hablar entre ellos

-¡Es el amuleto de tres llaves! ¡dijo la verdad! El sagrado Esus lo ha mandado- dijo Eaco

-¿Qué pasa si no es más que un vulgar ladrón que robó el amuleto? ¡No podemos arriesgarnos Eaco!- dijo Minos

-Deberá probarnos que es realmente quien dice ser, si es así, debemos dejarlo pasar, si no, lo enviaremos condenado al infierno entonces- dijo Rhamadanthys

Los tres jueces volvieron cada quien a su lugar

-Vuelve a identificarte ante nosotros- dijo Eaco

"¡qué lata" pensó el príncipe –Soy Vegeta, Príncipe del imperio de Vejitasein y los saiyajin, descendiente directo de los dioses Brigid, Dagda y Esus, que es el que reina en el inframundo

-¿A qué has venido al reino de la muerte?- preguntó Rhamadanthys

-En el jardín del palacio de la diosa se encuentra el alma de mi mujer, enviada aquí mediante la muerte de Esus, vine por su alma

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarnos que realmente eres quien dices ser y no un impostor que robó el sagrado amuleto?- preguntó Minos

Vegeta se quedó pensando unos segundos… después sonrió, llevó su mano derecha y señaló el escudo real que estaba grabado en su armadura –Además de que porto el símbolo de la casa real de Vejitasein- cerró sus puños y dobló los brazos a la altura de su cintura –AAAAHHHHHHHHHH – su ki comenzó a aumentar… y aumentar… y aumentar, su cabello negro se tornó en rubio, sus ojos azabaches se volvieron azules, y le rodeaba un aura de energía dorada –¡SOY DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DE LOS MISMOS DIOSES! Dagda, mi antepasado, fue el primer súper saiyajin de toda la historia- dicho esto, abandonó el estado super saiyajin

El juez principal vió a sus compañeros, primero volteó con el juez blanco, Eaco, que asintió con la cabeza, después con el juez negro, Minos, que hizo lo mismo que su colega, y volteó entonces a ver directamente al príncipe –Tus afirmaciones son verdaderas Príncipe Vegeta, puedes pasar y transitar por el inframundo- extendió una mano hacia arriba, un camino se abrió debajo del estrado principal, justo frente a Vegeta, se veía un corredor oscuro, alumbrado a medias por algunas antorchas únicamente –Ten cuidado al terminar de pasar por éste camino príncipe, enseguida encontrarás el Lago de Lete, no entres ahí, no lo bebas, o tus recuerdos serán borrados por siempre

-¡Bien!- dijo Vegeta quien ya se disponía a entrar en aquel camino

-Los dioses te protejan príncipe- dijeron los 3 jueces al mismo tiempo

El príncipe entró corriendo a aquel pasillo, una vez que estuvo dentro, aquella entrada abierta por el juez dorado, se cerró –Bien… no hay vuelta atrás, Bulma, voy por ti

Corrió a través de aquel pasillo, era recto, pero en ocasiones, había algunas curvas, realmente era oscuro, de no ser por aquellas antorchas que dejaban medio ver por dónde se iba, estaba construido por bloques color beige, o igual así se apreciaba por el tipo de luz. Continúo corriendo hasta que, después de una curva, vió una fuerte luz al final -¡ESA ES LA SALIDA!- corrió más rápido hasta la luz.

*******************************************PALACIO REAL******************************************

Vilandra había llegado a palacio, en una terraza del piso donde estaba el ala médica real, entró al pasillo y corrió hacia el lado derecho, después de unos metros, había que doblar hacia otro corredor a la izquierda, ya iba llegando, cuando precisamente de ahí, salía su futuro cuñado.

-¡Sagrada Majestad!- dijo Zorn al ver a Vilandra, haciendo una reverencia

-Zorn- se detuvo ante el saiyajin -¿te ha enviado mi madre?

Zorn la miró confundido -¿eh?... no, no he visto a su majestad desde hace horas, ¿sucede algo?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento –Acompáñame ¿si? Te explicaré luego

-si… claro…. La acompaño

Ambos corrieron por aquel pasillo, después de varios metros, por fin llegaron al ala médica, donde Bardock estaba al exterior de las salas de recuperación.

-Majestad- dijo Bardock -¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió en el templo?

-Después te cuento bien qué sucedió Bardock- y se acordó sobre cierta boda en las Vegas –eh… y por cierto… hay algo… personal que… debemos platicar… G… quiero decir Kakarotto, tú y yo

Bardock se puso serio -¿Sucede algo malo con Kakarotto? ¿hay algo malo en su desempeño majestad?

-eh…. No….. nada de eso… sólo que nos casamos y ahora eres mi suegro…. Pero mejor lo platicamos después, ahora necesito un doctor- dijo entrando a una de las salas de recuperación, dejando a Bardock y Zorn con caras de confusión

-su… su… su… ¿suegro?- dijo Bardock mientras parpadeaba confundido constantemente

Zorn también estaba que no entendía -¿No la emperatriz se iba a casar con Kaleb?

-Se supone- dijo Bardock

Vili entró en la sala de recuperación, había en ella 3 tanques de regeneración, separados por 2 mts uno del otro. En el tanque de en medio, se encontraba su padre, flotando entre los líquidos medicinales, inconciente y con la máscara de oxígeno. Junto al tanque, sentada en el piso, su madre, aguardando la recuperación de su esposo.

-Madre- dijo Vilandra -¿Cómo sigue?- refiriéndose a su padre

-Vivo, grave, el pronóstico es reservado- dijo con expresión desencajada -¿qué fue lo que pasó Vilandra? ¿Por qué tu padre y hermano se pelearon de ese modo?

-Madre, no hay tiempo para explicaciones por ahora, sólo te diré, los seguidores de Alastor han vuelto a influenciar en mi padre tal y como pasó hace décadas, era un peligro que siguiera siendo rey, hay pruebas, irrefutables, de que Kaleb y Keiza pertenecen a esa secta, ¿te imaginas?, nuestra dinastía, manchada por ellos dos, o incluso, exterminada, tú sabes perfectamente cómo actúan. En fin, Vegeta, como futuro rey, bueno actual, será oficial una vez que se lleve a cabo la coronación, debía….

Su madre la interrumpió –debía arrestar al rey destronado

-Exacto

La reina volteó a ver a su esposo –Hace mucho que tu padre dejó de ser el saiyajin que conocí, se ha convertido en un monstruo, soberbio y ambicioso, lleno de secretos…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los médicos? Necesito uno de inmediato- dijo viendo a su alrededor

Justo en ese momento, ingresaron a esa habitación, 2 médicos, uno saiyajin, el otro, era de aspecto reptiláceo y de piel café.

-¡Usted!- Vilandra se dirigió al médico saiyajin, era alto, de facciones toscas, cabello corto y encrespado –Necesito que venga conmigo al templo doctor

El médico se quedó extrañado –eh… si claro majestad

-¿Qué sucede Vilandra?- preguntó la reina

-Después te explico madre- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, tocó el hombro del médico –Vámonos

Ambos salieron de la sala de recuperación, dejando en ella al doctor de aspecto de reptil, su madre, y su padre en el tanque de regeneración.

-Bardock

-Si majestad

-Mi padre ya no es más el rey, ¿de acuerdo?, está en calidad de arrestado en lo que decido su futuro, y en lo que Vegeta regresa y se consuma su coronación, te encargo el imperio, y pase lo que pase, que Kaleb, ni Keiza se acerquen a mi padre

-¿Qué pasa majestad?- dijo Bardock extrañado por las instrucciones

-Sólo hazlo, ¿ok?- miró entonces a Zorn, luego al doctor –Vámonos ya

Los tres saiyajin salieron del palacio, rumbo al templo sagrado donde estaba herido el cuerpo del todavía príncipe que se encontraba en el reino de Esus.

**********************************************************INFRAMUNDO, LAGO LETE*****************************************

Vegeta había por fin salido de aquel oscuro pasillo a través de la sala del juicio. Cuando llegó al exterior, se encontró ante una llanura de pasto seco, sin chiste alguno, era como ver una vieja fotografía de color sepia.

No se veía principio ni fin de ese campo, no se veían colinas, nada, ningún indicio. El príncipe caminó por aquel desolado paisaje, conforme avanzaba, se escuchaba crujir la hierba seca que pisaba, así continuó varios metros, tal vez un par de kilómetros incluso, sin ver nada claro.

-¿Dónde estará ese famoso lago?- se preguntó mientras veía a su alrededor, no había señales de lago, bueno, ni siquiera un pequeño charco. Continuó caminando otro poco, hasta que el crujir de la hierba, se escucho diferente… sintió una gota de agua en una de sus piernas… vió hacia abajo, había un poco de agua en sus pies… miró hacia enfrente… de pronto apareció un gran lago de agua turbia… si era grande, aunque no como el río Aqueronte, que ese si de plano no se le veía término. –Éste debe ser el Lago de Lete- sonrió –esto será fácil- dijo porque, no se veía demasiado largo como para atravesarlo. El príncipe comenzó a volar sobre el lago, voló y voló, pero el lago crecía y crecía conforme avanzaba -¿Qué demonios es esto? No se veía tan largo desde la orilla- era como si la masa de agua lo siguiera en su vuelo, aquel pequeño lago, se había convertido en un enorme océano -¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TONTERÍAS!- aceleró su vuelo, pero el lago continuaba siguiendo a Vegeta -¡Grrr! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿ACASO ESTE LAGO NO TIENE FIN?- después de un gran recorrido, logró ver unas montañas –No creo que este extraño lago también continúe por las montañas- se dirigió hacia allá

Aquellas montañas eran altas, pero sólo eran formadas por rocas, sin vegetación alguna, y detrás de ellas, un cielo, no claro, no oscuro, como ese cielo de tarde-noche que hay a eso de las 20:00 hrs (por lo menos aquí en México, no sé en otros países).

Vegeta llegó a aquellas montañas, las atravesó hasta llegar al otro lado. Aterrizó en un valle, si bien, no era un panorama tan estático como el anterior, no era exactamente un lugar lindo. Era una pradera, sin árboles, arbustos, nada realmente, sólo gente, mucha gente, extremadamente pálidos, vestidos de gris, con caras serias, no estaban tristes, pero tampoco felices, eran… muertos, así, sin más ni mas, sus rostros eran como sombras de lo que tal vez habían sido en vida, todos totalmente inexpresivos, desencajados, como zombies.

Caminó entre todos ellos -¿Dónde estoy? ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntaba a aquellos seres, sin respuesta alguna -¿QUÉ ES ESTE LUGAR?- nada… las mismas caras inexpresivas, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

De pronto frente a Vegeta apareció una mujer, de un largo vestido corte imperio de color gris, al igual que su cabello y de ojos azules –Te encuentras en la región de Asphodeles- le dijo a Vegeta

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Trixa, guardiana del Asphodeles, ¿quién eres tú?- lo miró de pies a cabeza –tú no perteneces a éste sitio

-Me llamo Vegeta, ¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿quiénes son todos ellos?

-Ellos, son gente que no hizo suficientes bondades cuando vivían como para merecer estar en el paraíso, pero, tampoco fueron tan malvados como para merecer la condena del infierno- extendió sus brazos –El Asphodeles no es tormento ni alivio, es totalmente neutral, no hay paz ni felicidad aquí como en el paraíso, pero, no son torturados como las almas del infierno.

-Ya veo-dijo Vegeta mientras veía los rostros indiferentes de los habitantes de aquel triste lugar

-¿qué haces aquí? Tú no perteneces a éste sitio

-Es porque aún no estoy muerto

La guardiana se sobresaltó con esas palabras –P… P… P… ¿PERO CÓMO?

-He venido por un alma que está en el paraíso por la muerte de Esus, debo llegar hasta allá lo más pronto posible

-Necesitarás el amuleto….- fue interrumpida por el príncipe

-de tres llaves- sacó aquella reliquia –lo traigo conmigo

-Eres un ser excepcional si has podido llegar hasta este punto, te guiaré hasta el río Cocytus, sígueme

Ambos caminaron por aquel desolado lugar, donde el cielo no era de día, pero tampoco noche, un eterno claro-oscuro nada esperanzador para los muertos que ahí estaban.

Trixa caminó por aquel lugar y por entre aquellos muertos como si nada, finalmente, era su trabajo por la eternidad, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos rostros, pero Vegeta, "este lugar si que es deprimente" pensó, ver ir y venir gente sin emoción alguna, en toda su vida había visto seres felices, tristes, asustados cuando iba de conquista, pero así… sin ninguna emoción, sin ningún sentimiento… -Es un destino peor que el infierno

Trixa se paró en seco al escuchar eso y volteó a ver al príncipe -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En el infierno hay torturas espantosas…- lo vió como diciendo "no sabes lo que dices" –que tendrás que ver cuando llegues ahí…. No te envidio en nada

-Tal vez sea terrible, pero al menos no se está en un limbo como aquí, al menos pagas por los crímenes cometidos

-¡Escucha!, puede que éste lugar sea deprimente y desolado, pero las almas que habitan el infierno darían cualquier cosa por estar aquí- se volteó indignada y continuó caminando

-Me parecen patéticos los que aquí habitan

Nuevamente se volteó indignadísima -¿Qué?

-No fueron tan bondadosos como para ganar el paraíso, pero tampoco lo suficientemente malvados para merecer el infierno, es patético ser tan mediocre

-¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!

-Digo que preferiría el infierno al morir antes que éste lugar…. Al menos no sería un patético mediocre, ni tan bueno ni tan malo

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- se acercó al príncipe –Porque estás a punto de conocer el infierno, y créeme, preferirás éste lugar antes que ese horror lleno de tormentos- sonrió maliciosamente –y los condenados opinarán lo mismo- se alejó y siguió su camino

Vegeta siguió a aquella mujer, observando a su paso hombres, mujeres, de diferentes especies, algunos viendo hacia aquel cielo gris, otros con la mirada baja, vagando por aquella pradera por la eternidad.

Después de un largo recorrido, viendo ir y venir los mismos rostros, llegaron a otra parte de aquella región, pero vacía, no había nadie ahí, más que los dos viajeros.

Trixa aventajaba a Vegeta por unos pocos metros, el camino de pronto fue de subida. Ella se detuvo. El príncipe la alcanzó.

Delante de ambos, había un enorme río de aguas purpúreas

-Hemos llegado al río Cocytus- dijo ella

Vegeta estaba por emprender el vuelo, pero la guardiana le detuvo –no, éste río, como el Aqueronte, no podrás cruzarlo volando como hiciste con el Lete

-¿Entonces? ¿acaso hay otro balsero aquí?

-No…- Trixa puso cara triste –tienes que nadar hasta la orilla

Vegeta arqueó la ceja -¿Y el problema es?

Ella suspiró –Éste río está formado por las lágrimas de los condenados, es un río de tristeza y dolor, sentirás lo mismo que ellos… te advierto que puedes volverte loco de desesperación en el camino

Vegeta cerró los ojos un momento

_FLASHBACK_

_Toc toc toc _

-¿Quién?- preguntó Vegeta

-Vegeta, soy yo, Bulma ¿puedo pasar?- El saiyajin abrió la puerta

-Pasa, ¿a qué has venido mujer?

La terrícola entró en la habitación donde había hospedado al príncipe -Sobre lo que pasó la otra noche…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a reclamarme o algo? Porque no te sentí tan incómoda mientras estábamos juntos- dijo con media sonrisa y brazos cruzados

Ella se acercó más a él -Dime Vegeta, ¿aún quieres que me vaya contigo?

-¿Acaso ya decidiste ir?

-Sólo contéstame Vegeta, por favor, necesito saber si quieres que vaya contigo

Cerró los ojos y dijo -Si

-Entonces iré contigo Vegeta- dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

Vegeta se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que, aunque no lo admita, lo habían cautivado

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-No importa… yo… yo debo continuar, no llegué hasta este punto para no concluir mi viaje

-Suerte entonces- dijo aquella mujer, quien se dio la media vuelta, y se alejó de regreso a la región de la cual debía cuidar

Vegeta observó aquel río de agua púrpura, respiró "Voy por ti Bulma"

-CONTINUARÁ-

Ok, sé que puede haber similitudes, o elementos idénticos a Saint Seiya, me agrada esa serie, pero la verdad, y de corazón aclaro, me basé más que nada en la mitología, pero como dije al inicio, también dicha serie se basa en la mitología, en especial la griega, así que habrá elementos parecidos o idénticos en cierto punto, pero más que nada es por ese detalle, si traté de no hacerlo tan idéntico a la historia de Hades de dicho programa para evitar… pues… más que nada, que se vea la historia lo más original posible.

Y bueno, ¿Qué o a quién encontrará Vegeta en el Infierno? ¿qué tan terrible será ese lugar? ¿logrará sobrevivir Vegeta padre? El final aún queda lejos.

Cuídense!


	25. cap21 Primer círculo infernal

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capítulo narra situaciones infernales, contiene explícitas escenas de torturas y castigos del infierno, basado en los tormentos del infierno según lo expresado en distintas religiones, lo menciono para quienes sean demasiado sensibles o temerosos ante éste tipo de descripciones. Gracias.

Por cierto, en éste capítulo doy una pequeña venganza a las víctimas del holocausto de la segunda guerra mundial, no puedo deshacer los horrores que vivieron, pero puedo hacer sufrir al causante, aunque sea sólo en la ficción.

**CAPITULO 21**

**INFRAMUNDO: PRIMER CÍRCULO DEL INFIERNO**

Vegeta quedó frente a aquel río de aguas púrpuras –Debo hacerlo- dicho esto, saltó hacia aquella formación de agua, sumergiéndose en aquellas aguas, "No me siento extraño como dijo esa mujer" pensó, comenzó entonces a nadar bajo el agua. Avanzó… avanzó… no pasaba nada, todo bien… pero… "¿Qué es ésta sensación?" se agarró el pecho "¿Qué es ésta opresión?"

Conforme avanzaba en aquel río, esa opresión en el pecho, se transformó en una angustia, ligera, y entre más se adentraba, esa angustia era mayor… y mayor… y mayor… comenzó a sentirse muy desesperado "¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE ESTE RIO? ¿ACASO SERÁ POR LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LOS CONDENADOS?" entre su desesperación, por reflejo, por… cualquier cosa, abrió la boca… "AAAHHHH" sintió un sabor extremadamente salado, pero, también espantosamente salado. Aquel horrible sabor, lo único que logró fue aumentar la desesperación del príncipe "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?" comenzó a agitarse debajo del agua, como aquel que se ahoga al nadar, agitando brazos y piernas, volteando a todos lados, su cara era de angustia y sufrimiento total "¡DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ!" pensó, y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, subió y subió, aquel dolor interno era insoportable, tanto, que parecía que la superficie era inalcanzable "¡DEMONIOS! NO RECUERDO HABERME SUMERGIDO TANTO" siguió nadando hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente…

-aaaahhhh- salió a la superficie, se talló los ojos, enfocó la mirada, respiró, y vió a su alrededor, se quedó… perplejo -¿QUÉ? P… P… P… PERO… ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿ACASO ESTE RIO NO TIENE FIN?- se encontró en medio de un infinito océano púrpura, con un cielo entre negro y rojo, como cuando viene una horrible tormenta –E.. E… En la orilla… éste río no se veía tan enorme, ¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE EN ÉSTE LUGAAAR?- Vegeta aún sentía aquella terrible desesperación que lo inundaba hacía unos instantes, volteaba y volteba a todos lados, no se veía tierra alguna en aquella interminable masa de agua, comenzó a nadar entonces hacia alguna dirección, la que fuera, nadó unos metros… "Ya no me siento tan desesperado" se tranquilizó un momento… hasta que reflexionó en algo… peló los ojos "¡QUIERE DECIR QUE ME ALEJO DEL INFIERNO!" …. Se quedó estático "e… e…. éste río…. Éste río se… se forma por…. Por las lágrimas de los habitantes del infierno…. Por eso tanta angustia y dolor…. Entre más me aleje…. Estaré tranquilo…. Eso quiere… quiere decir…. Que entre más me acerque al infierno…. La sensación será peor" pensaba el príncipe, cerró sus puños con coraje "No… no… ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ME VUELVO LOCO EN ESTE RÍO INFERNAL, NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDOOOOOOO!" aumentó su ki hasta convertirse en súper saiyajin, respiró hondo, y volvió a sumergirse en aquel río púrpura. Nadó con todas sus fuerzas para poder salir de ahí, y cada que avanzaba… "esto…. Esto es horrible….. yo… yo debo llegar… no puedo rendirme ahora…. Yo…."

_FLASHBACK_

Un chibi Vegeta de aprox. 5 añitos de edad se encontraba solo, era un lugar desierto, únicamente tierra y rocas, esbozó una sonrisa soberbia.

A su alrededor, seres parecidos a tortugas humanoides, pero sin caparazón, corrían aguerridamente en contra del pequeño príncipe.

Vegeta alzó una mano, y comenzó a formar energía -¡HHHHHAAAAAAA! –mató a aquellas personas que intentaban defenderse y a su planeta.

Aquellos seres salían y salían de todas direcciones, tratando de atacar al pequeño saiyajin, portaban espadas y algunas otras armas, todas inútiles, pues no le provocaban siquiera rasguños al heredero del imperio saiyajin, quien simplemente con levantar sus pequeñas manitas, acababa con los habitantes de aquel planeta, sin saber que, por un momento, su propia raza y planeta natal, estuvo a nada de ser exterminado por aquel tirano galáctico que le había encomendado la misión en la que él ahora participaba: Freezer

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"He... he acabado con muchas vidas… yo…." Reaccionó "¿Acaso será éste un efecto por nadar en éste río?... no…. ¡NO PUEDO RENDIRME! ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, YO…."

_FLASHBACK_

-¡GALICK HOOOO!- gritó el ex monarca, lanzando una energía purpúrea contra de su primogénito

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAL!- gritó el príncipe, lanzando una energía dorada contra su padre

Chocaron ambos ataques, justo a la mitad de ambos saiyajin se formó una gran esfera de energía, mitad púrpura, mitad dorada, ambos sostenían un rayo del correspondiente color del ataque lanzado, en ocasiones, el color púrpura dominaba, en ocasiones, era el color dorado.

El príncipe recordó un íntimo momento con su mujer… -Bulma- dijo el príncipe… a su mente vino la imagen del cuerpo de la terrícola, sobre el altar del dios de la muerte, parecía que dormía -¡ERES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!- la furia del príncipe se desató, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su ki aumentó, empujó más las manos, el final flash lanzado dominó por sobre el galick ho de su progenitor

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Yo… soy el traidor que casi mató a su propio padre….. no… no puedo… no puedo dejar que me derrote éste río" continuó nadando, ahora más con más fuerza, sintiendo dolor físico conforme avanzaba, sintiendo una terrible angustia interna, y con recuerdos llenos de culpas asaltándolo a cada centímetro que avanzaba, "¡AAAAAHHHH!" se quejaba por el sufrimiento que aquella masa de agua le infligía "El dolor es insoportable" pensó ya muy debilitado, la temperatura del agua era elevada, lo que dificultaba más el viaje del príncipe "el infierno debe estar cerca" continúo su camino tratando de no volverse loco por las imágenes de los seres que había matado en su pasado, o por las travesuras cometidas durante su niñez, que si bien, en una situación normal, es divertido recordarlas, dadas las circunstancias, creaban que las sensaciones de pena, desesperación y angustia que Vegeta experimentaba, se agudizaran. El agua comenzó a sentirse aún más caliente, y cada vez, la culpa, la desesperanza, era más y más fuerte "Ya no debo estar lejos…. ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta sintió como si miles de agujas quisieran clavarse en su cuerpo, se retorció dentro del agua, más y más imágenes de sus pecados le atormentaban, por muy insignificantes que fueran, se sintió tan mal, que como pudo, volvió a nadar hacia la superficie hasta salir…. –debo…. Yo…- un par de gotas cayeron en el río Cocytus. Del rostro del guerrero brotaban lágrimas –Yo… debo… debo seguir… ¡NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO!- alzó su rostro, y vió una especie de fuerte delante de él, con unas enormes puertas negras, por encima de los altos muros se veían luces rojas o anaranjadas –pareciera que algo se incendia ahí adentro- dijo Vegeta... peló los ojos -¡LLEGUÉ AL INFIERNO!- nadó por sobre la superficie hasta la playa donde se encontraba aquel fuerte que conducía al averno.

*********************************************************EN EL TEMPLO********************************

Vilandra había finalmente llegado acompañada por Zorn y el médico. Heron, Odette y Gokú se encontraban en el suelo alrededor del príncipe. Gokú se percató del arribo de su mujer, por lo que se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Vili por su parte también se dirigió directo a su esposo, hubo un pequeño beso -¿Cómo sigue Vegeta?

Kakarotto volteó a ver a su inconciente cuñado –No creo que la esté pasando muy bien

-¿Por qué?

-Su rostro… cambia

-¿PERO QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ AL PRÍNCIPE?- dijo Zorn sorprendido de ver el cuerpo tendido de Vegeta

Odette volteó al oír aquella voz, se levantó y fue a con su prometido -¡Zorn!

-Doctor, revise a mi hermano- ordenó Vilandra al médico

-¡Si majestad!- El médico saiyajin fue a donde yacía el príncipe inconciente –Hay que llevarlo a un tanque de regeneración, estará bien en pocos minutos

-¡NO SE ATREVA A HACER ESO!... aún- dijo Vilandra

-La herida de su alteza no es grave, de verdad que no tardará en sanar en el tanque- insistía el médico

-¡YA SÉ QUE LA HERIDA NO ES GRAVE, YO MISMA SE LA HICEEE! ¿CREE QUE EL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN MORIRÍA O ESTARÍA EN RIESGO DE MUERTE POR UNA TONTERÍA ASÍ? ¡POR FAVOR!- la emperatriz se acercó al doctor –escuche, usted está aquí para mantener estable a mi hermano hasta que el despierte, ¿de acuerdo? No puede despertarlo antes o voy a tener que… prescindir de sus servicios… doctor- dijo en tono amenazante

El médico tragó saliva –c.. c… Como ordene, sagrada majestad- se quedó junto al príncipe atendiéndole.

A unos poquitos metros de ahí, se encontraban Vili con Gokú, y un tantito aparte, Odette y Zorn. La emperatriz observaba al médico que estaba con su hermano, después volteó hacia donde la princesa y el canciller de Namek se encontraban –ahora vuelvo- le dijo a su ahora esposo, y caminó unos pocos pasos con su hermana –Zorn

-¿Si majestad?

-Como debiste haber escuchado en palacio, mi padre ya no es más el rey de Vejitasein, en cuanto Vegeta regrese, comenzarán los preparativos para la coronación de él como rey, y Odette como reina…- hizo una breve pausa –a lo que voy es, que es obvio que se anulará el compromiso entre Keiza y Vegeta, lo mismo Kaleb y yo- volteó a ver a Gokú y sonrió –más ahora que me casé con Kakarotto

-Felicidades por su boda majestad, ahora que lo menciona- dijo el diplomático

Ella sólo sonrió por la felicitación –Ustedes en cambio, será lo que ustedes decidan, el matrimonio entre ustedes, si se lleva a cabo será porque ambos así lo desean, ya no es más una imposición ni un deber, así que piensen bien ambos lo que quieren hacer. Y si es su deseo casarse, de antemano digo Zorn, que será un honor tener como cuñado a alguien que siempre ha demostrado su valor como guerrero y su lealtad ante el imperio- se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta, y regresó con su marido

Odette se quedó confundida por lo que su hermana acababa de decirle, por un lado, le dio gusto saberse libre de aquella imposición, por otro lado, Raditz y ella ya no estaban juntos y, algo sentía ya por Zorn, ¿amor?, era muy pronto para saberlo; su corazón era un torbellino de emociones, y el funcionario se dio cuenta.

Zorn tomó las manos de la princesa, las besó y dijo –ésta decisión Odette, es completamente tuya, y lo que elijas, estará bien- puso su rostro serio –pero si quiero que sepas, que hace mucho dejaste de ser para mí un deber- llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella y la acarició –y voy a luchar por ti princesa- un segundo sus ojos se conectaron, acto seguido, un profundo beso se hizo presente

Casi en susurro, Odette dijo –Zorn, yo…

El canciller la interrumpió –tú piensa bien las cosas, mientras tanto, si prefieres, me voy de aquí

-¡NO!... quédate, ha… ha estado de locos hoy… quédate ¿si?

Él sonrió –me quedo contigo

********************************************************EL INFIERNO****************************

El príncipe llegó por fin a la orilla del Cocytus, finalmente pudo atravesar aquel doloroso río de lágrimas que inclusive provocó que brotaran las del orgulloso príncipe saiyajin. La arena era negra como cuando llegó al inframundo, una vez en tierra, Vegeta se recostó un momento boca arriba para descansar, estaba realmente agitado, más que por la natación, por toda la carga emocional que el cocytus contiene al ser formado por lágrimas de los condenados a los horrores del infierno. Descansó un poco, su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco, hasta quedar ya más relajado –Ese río… ¿tan grandes son los horrores del infierno como para que sea tan pesada esa agua?- se preguntó el príncipe mientras veía el cielo oscuro, y los reflejos anaranjados, provenientes de aquel fuerte que quedaba a unos metros de él, se levantó. Aquella fortaleza quedaba a unos pocos metros cuesta arriba por aquella playa.

-Ese debe ser el infierno- respiró hondamente –debo seguir- comenzó a caminar por aquella playa de arena negra cuesta arriba, hasta que, finalmente, frente a él, estaba la entrada de aquella fortaleza, las paredes eran inmensamente altas, y la puerta, era una puerta de hierro, se veía tremendamente pesado, y en el marco, como decoración, había rostros en lo que parecía ser onix, los rostros eran desgarradores, de dolor y llanto, caras deformadas quejándose de un dolor indescriptible, otros, eran rostros mutilados, como derretidos, y otros, eran monstruos aterradores sonrientes.

Vegeta quedó un segundo viendo aquella peculiar decoración –Bien…. Aquí voy- _toc toc toc _llamó a la puerta

Después de unos segundos, aquella enorme puerta de pesado hierro se abrió lentamente, una vez que terminó de abrirse, se veía sólo humo, estaba oscuro ahí adentro, aún así, el príncipe entró en aquel sitio, y aquella pesada puerta de hierro se cerró de golpe detrás de él provocando un sonido seco y a la vez, perturbante.

-estúpida puerta- dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás, caminó por un oscuro túnel, no muy largo, hasta llear a un sitio, árido, totalmente rocoso, la atmósfera era color rojo-anaranjado, y hacía calor, pero en particular… -¡QUE ASCO!- hizo una tremenda mueca de disgusto, y es que percibió un asqueroso hedor a… muerte, a podredumbre… -¡ES LA PESTE MÁS ASQUEROSA QUE HE OLIDO EN MI VIDA! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SE PUDRE EN ESTE LUGAR?

-El alma de aquellos que fueron malvados en vida y han sido condenados a sufrir un eterno tormento que pudre sus almas, pero jamás encontrarán el alivio de la muerte- respondió una voz varonil

El príncipe volteó para ver quien habló -¿Quién eres?

-Soy Malik, el ángel guardián del infierno, de hecho, líder de todos los guardianes del infierno- contestó un joven musculoso de tez blanca y cabello negro y largo, labios finos, ojos claros, su torso estaba desnudo, y usaba unos pantalones negros de cuero (como los de Vegeta en DBGT), en su espalda, unas enormes alas de finas plumas negras, y en su cintura, una enorme espada envainada cuyo mango se apreciaba, era de oro y tenía incrustadas piedras preciosas, y en la empuñadura, el símbolo divino grabado.

-Yo soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin

-No he sido informado de tu ingreso al infierno, es extraño que los jueces del inframundo cometan este tipo de errores… de hecho, insólito- dijo pensativo mientras se agarraba la barbilla reflexionando en ello –tendremos que esperar a ver qué castigo se te impondrá por tus crímenes

-¡UN MOMENTO! A MI NO ME APLICAS NINGUN CASTIGO, SI NO TE DIJERON NADA…. ¡ES PORQUE NO ESTOY MUERTOOOO!

-¿ACASO QUIERES ENGAÑARME SAIYAJIN? Los vivos no pertenecen a este mundo, y finalmente- sonrió maliciosamente –no es la primera vez que un condenado quiere engañarme para librarse del tormento

-¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES! Yo continuaré mi camino, debo llegar al palacio de Brigid- el príncipe comenzó a avanzar

Malik desenvainó su espada y dirigió el filo directo al cuello del Príncipe para amenazarle -¡NO TE DEJARE IR SINO AL LAGO FLEJETONTE SAIYAJIN!

Vegeta sonrió de modo sobervio -¡ja! ¿acaso me quieres retar?- apartó con sus dedos la espada del guardián –angelito

-¿Acaso quieres provocarme saiyajin? ¡Éste es el infierno!- el ángel frunció el seño –No hay escapatoria de éste lugar

Vegeta buscó entre sus ropas, y sacó aquel amuleto del esqueleto con las 3 llaves en cruz -¿Ésta es prueba suficiente de que no miento?

Malik volvió a enfundar su espada –Eres libre entonces de cruzar por el infierno

-¡ESO HARÉ!- dijo Vegeta con un brillo en los ojos, y ya estaba por comenzar a avanzar pero

-¡No tan rápido Príncipe!

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Ven conmigo- aquel hermoso ángel de alas negras comenzó a caminar.

El príncipe siguió al guardián. Ambos caminaron por un camino rocoso, a medida que avanzaban, la temperatura subía, y subía, y subía, Malik estaba perfecto, pero Vegeta estaba sudando bastante debido al gran calor en ascenso. El lugar era totalmente rocoso, habían una especie de árboles… ramas… alguna vez posiblemente fueron plantas, ahora, solo ramas secas y quemadas por aquel calor sofocante, toda la atmósfera era de color rojo-anaranjado. Ambos caminaron hasta que

-Hemos llegado- el guardián se detuvo delante del final del camino

Vegeta se paró junto al ángel, vió hacia abajo –PE… PE… ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?- Vegeta veía sorprendido un enorme precipicio, dividido en niveles y descendía en modo cónico, de cada nivel, se formaba una caída de agua encendida en fuego que caía al fondo de aquel precipicio, donde había un mar de fuego, parecido a la lava de un volcán. Se alcanzaban a escuchar tremendos alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento

_-ayúdenme por favor_

_-¡piedad, piedad!_

_-¡Dios perdona mis pecados!_

_-¡piedad! ¡déjenos salir de aquí! ¡piedad!_

Vegeta se quedó petrificado, muchas veces escuchó a gente suplicar, pero nunca así, los gritos eran desgarradores, denotaban un sufrimiento indescriptible, una agonía terrible producto de los horrores que eran infligidos a aquellos seres que habían pecado en vida.

-Que no te aflija el dolor de éstos pecadores, merecen todos y cada tormento que les ocasiona ese dolor- decía el ángel con una sangre fría

-q.. q… q… ¿qué hay ahí abajo?

-Son los niveles del infierno, los jueces del inframundo determinan a dónde va cada alma según sus acciones cuando vivía, dependiendo de sus pecados, les toca un mal o peor castigo

Temeroso de la posible respuesta, Vegeta preguntó -¿Dónde queda la salida del infierno?

El guardián sonrió –Tienes que atravesar los 8 niveles del infierno, uno por uno, encontrarás a más guardianes en cada esfera, ordenaré que cada guardián te encamine por su nivel para salvaguardar tu integridad. Una vez que atravieses el octavo nivel, hay un noveno, es la caldera del infierno, donde está el combustible del fuego, y el nacimiento del río flegetonte, cuando llegues ahí, la salida no estará lejos.

-Iré entonces- dijo Vegeta

-Es tu decisión saiyajin, y si quieres continuar por este camino, entonces ven conmigo- el ángel caminó por la orilla de aquel precipicio hacia su lado izquierdo. Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a una cueva, donde el calor se concentraba más y el hedor a podredumbre también crecía, Vegeta ya estaba que no sabía si respirar o qué ante tal incomodidad. –Llegamos- dijo Malik

La entrada de la cueva tenía inscrito un símbolo, parecido a una diagonal que cae de izquierda a derecha, ( \ ) y debajo de ese símbolo una inscripción: _wahid _-Uno… - dijo el príncipe -¿Es la entrada al primer círculo del infierno?

Malik asintió con la cabeza

_Cof cof_ Tosió Vegeta por aquella sofocante y asquerosa atmósfera que le rodeaba –Allá voy- Vegeta entró en aquella cueva

-Que los dioses te protejan, Saiyajin- dijo el jefe de los guardianes del infierno

Vegeta corrió por aquella cueva, era totalmente oscura, no veía absolutamente nada, sólo se escuchaba que de repente algo crujía como ramas secas cuando avanzaba, escuchaba gritos de súplica conforme más corría –debo estar cerca de salir- dijo cuando los ruegos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que de pronto…. Salió de aquella oscura cueva, el calor era más fuerte y el olor aún peor. _cof cof_ volvió a toser por aquel hedor, y esta vez estuvo a nada de vomitar, cuando…

-¿Eres tú el viajero que debe atravesar el infierno?- preguntó una hermosa chica de cabello color rosa punk, con un vestido corto del mismo tono rosado y alas de ángel también rosas, aunque de un tono algo más bajo, con unas plumas tan finas, que casi se transparentaba lo que hubiera tras aquellas alas. Era alta, menudita, no muy pronunciadas curvas, más bien, balanceada, silueta fina pues.

Vegeta se quedó viendo, primero por, razón obvia, es hombre y aquella era una linda chica, y segundo, "¿Una bella chica en el infierno?" eso fue lo que más le desconcertaba –Si, soy yo

-Es agradable tener visitas a las que no deba torturar, pero aún así, no puedo decir que es un placer verte

-Debo llegar hasta el segundo círculo infernal, ¿vas a ayudarme?- dijo el príncipe

-Te guiaré hasta donde comienza el camino al siguiente nivel, te advierto que, aunque mis compañeros y yo estemos ya acostumbrados, no es un camino fácil de recorrer para los vivos de buen corazón

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS DIJO QUE YO TENGO UN CORAZÓN BONDADOSOOOO!

La chica se le quedó viendo, separó sus brazos de su cuerpo y los extendió como diciendo "ves" –vivo en el infierno, convivo cada segundo con seres realmente despreciables, y tú… tú no eres como los que aquí habitan, tu eres como los que se encuentran en el paraíso, por eso digo que no te será fácil el viaje por el infierno

-Fácil o no, debo seguir, tengo que llegar al palacio de Brigid a como dé lugar

-Está bien, sígueme entonces- la chica comenzó a caminar, después de unos metros, por el suelo se veían caudales pequeños de algo que parecía ser… ¿agua? De repente era parecido a la lava volcánica, sin embargo, la consistencia parecía ser más ligera, pero esos caudales estaban completamente incendiados

-¿Acaso éstos son caudales del río de fuego?- preguntó Vegeta

-Sí, todos son parte del río flegetonte que atraviesa todo el infierno, ten cuidado de no pisar los riachuelos o te quemarás ahí por la eternidad, y créeme, el fuego de aquí no es como en el mundo de los vivos, si una pequeña flama del fuego del infierno te roza, tus entrañas arderían

Ambos continuaron, Vegeta esquivando los riachuelos de fuego, hasta que los gritos de dolor y desesperación se agudizaron….

Llegaron a una parte donde, había gente, seres de todas las especies, empotradas en la pared o el piso con grilletes en cuello, muñecas y pies, y cola (los que contaban con dicho miembro). Miles de criaturas grotescas parecidas a las gárgolas les acuchillaban por todos lados, les cortaban dedos, pies, manos, todo por supuesto, acompañado por el respectivo grito de dolor tremendo por parte del torturado, pero lo peor, es que una vez mutilado algún miembro corporal, éste crecía nuevamente, para que el condenado siguiera siendo mutilado por sus verdugos. Por las paredes y el suelo donde se encontraban los torturados, había toda clase de alimañas: serpientes, arañas, gusanos, escorpiones, etc. Las arañas se paseaban por los "cuerpos" de aquellos seres, tejían telarañas, o se metían en la boca del condenado cuando gritaban fuerte. Los escorpiones picaban una, y otra, y otra vez, el piquete era tremendamente doloroso, y se podía sentir el veneno recorrer el cuerpo… agonía… y la muerte no venía a consolar al doliente. Las serpientes se dedicaban a morder sin piedad, o bien, se enredaban fuertemente a su víctima, triturándole lentamente los huesos.

Y lo que más le encantó a Vegeta (estoy siendo sarcástica desde luego porque la realidad es que les tiene fobia): los gusanos. Gusanos negros y asquerosos, tenían su cuerpo lleno de finas espinas, se arrastraban por paredes y piso, y entraban al cuerpo de los condenados ahí a través de orejas, boca, fosas nasales, órganos sexuales… cualquier cavidad anatómica, provocando, 1.- un dolor inmenso por las espinas que poseían, y 2.- desesperación a los torturados al saberse invadidos por tan horrible ser y 3.- los gusanos se alimentaban de los órganos internos de quien les "hospedaba", y el sentirse comidos por dentro, era otro motivo de los alaridos de desesperación y angustia.

Vegeta veía todo eso, parecía estar en una de sus peores pesadillas, jamás creyó que cosas tan horribles pudieran existir, y eso que el había visto escenarios desagradables…. Nada lo había asustado tanto. Por lo que sólo se dedicó a caminar detrás de la chica rosa tratando de no ver demasiado, y menos a los gusanos, e internamente, estaba petrificado al ver a esos gusanos diabólicos.

Uno de los seres tipo gárgola se acercó a la guardiana que acompañaba al príncipe –Mi señora- señaló a un humano empotrado a una pared, de piel blanco, cabello negro corto, de su peinado sobresalía un fleco en partido hacia la izquierda (perspectiva del sujeto) o derecha (perspectiva de quien lo ve de frente), vestía lo que parecía ser, un uniforme militar, y en el brazo izquierdo, arriba del codo, una banda roja de la cual, sobresalía un círculo blanco con una svástica negra en medio (así es, ¡hagamos sufrir a Hitler!) –ese humano tiene sed- dijo la gárgola con una maligna sonrisa

La chica sonrió también –muy bien, ya sabes qué darle de beber, jajajajajajaja-

El mounstrito corrió, recogió del piso una especie de mitad de coco, así cóncavo, fue con uno de los condenados, y exprimió sus heridas, recolectando la pus, sangre y demás secreciones que salían de las heridas de aquel ser. Una vez lleno el recipiente, fue a con Hitler

-Nein, bitte, ¡Wasser!, ich brauche Wasser, ¡BITTE, GEBEN SIE NICHT MIR DAS DING!- dijo Hitler. Es alemán, traducido en español significa: No, por favor, ¡agua!, necesito agua, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DES ESA COSA!

El chico gárgola agarró la cara del nazi de la mandíbula, presionando para que abriera la boca, y lo obligó a tragarse aquella asquerosa bebida -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡disfrútala!

La ángel de rosa caminó hacia el tirano nazi –Mi querido Hitler… no fue tan buena idea eso de la supremacía racial cariño, y auschwitz fue un pésimo resort vacacional…- agarró uno de los gusanos espinosos y lo colocó en el rostro del dictador Nazi

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Hitler, digo, las espinas de esos gusanos duelen y queman

La chica regresó con Vegeta quien estaba…. Estupefacto por lo que veía –parece que disfrutas tu trabajo

-Cada tormento infligido se lo merecen todos los que aquí habitan, nadie que haya sido condenado a éste sitio, sea el nivel que sea, es por haber sido piadoso

Ambos continuaron caminando con la "música" de los alaridos de sufrimiento de los habitantes del primer círculo infernal.

Finalmente llegaron a otra cueva con un símbolo un tanto similar a una "r", y debajo de ese símbolo, una escritura que decía "_itneen_"

-Dos- dijo Vegeta

-Exacto, ésta es la entrada al siguiente nivel del infierno, los horrores que verás son peores que los que hay aquí

-No importa, debo seguir, no importa a qué tenga que enfrentarme, o las torturas que tendré que ver… no he llegado hasta aquí para darme por vencido…- volteó hacia atrás y vió a sus queridos gusanos felices entre los cuerpos, su cara se torno en nervios y tomó un tono azul como cuando se asusta o se pone muy nervioso –y menos en éste lugar

-Buena suerte saiyajin, hasta aquí te acompaño, busca al guardián del siguiente nivel

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y entró en la caverna que lo llevaría al siguiente nivel del horror.

-Continuará-

Perdón por la tardanza, he estado hasta el cuello en mi trabajo, eso uno, y dos, ando con un bloqueo de escritor tremendo, pero como que ya lo estoy superando.

Para quienes sientan curiosidad por las inscripciones a la entrada de los círculos del infierno, los números y palabras están basados en los números árabes, Wahid significa uno, y itneen significa dos. Hasta la próxima, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. ¡ESPERO CON MUCHO GUSTO SUS REVIEWS! Créanme que valoro mucho cada comentario que me hacen.

Besos!

Grisell


	26. Chapter 22 Infierno niveles 2 al 5

Antes que nada, quiero pedir una mega disculpa a mis queridos lectores, he estado con trabajo hasta para aventar, y la verdad, todo mi tiempo libre lo uso para dormir…. Por otro lado, andaba atravesando por un bloqueo creativo, igual y por estrés, como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, y espero yo misma no tardarme tanto en el siguiente. En cuanto a las inscripciones ante las entradas de los niveles del infierno, me estoy basando en los números árabes, por si quieren ver exactamente cómo son los símbolos. ¡Dejen Reviews!

**CAPITULO 22**

**INFRAMUNDO: INFIERNO, NIVELES 2, 3, 4 y 5**

_FLASHBACK_

Un joven saiyajin entrenaba en una zona desértica, daba puños y patadas al aire, aparecía y desaparecía por doquier, llevaba ya un buen rato así, estaba muy sudoroso, entrenaba tan solo en unos ajustados pantalones negros y botas blancas con las puntas doradas, el torso desnudo, musculoso y varonil. Continuó con su entrenamiento hasta que escuchó una voz

-Príncipe Vegeta- dijo un varón saiyajin que volaba hacia el joven que dentro de unos años se convertiría en rey

El joven príncipe, que se encontraba en el aire, volteó hacia el saiyajin que le hablaba -¿qué quieres?- dijo molesto -¿No ves que estoy entrenando?

El guerrero se inclinó ante el entonces príncipe –Usted perdone alteza, pero su padre desea verle enseguida

El príncipe hizo una mueca de desagrado –Puedes retirarte- salió volando en dirección al palacio real "¿Qué demonios querrá mi padre ahora?" pensaba mientras volaba. Finalmente llegó a su destino; los saiyajin no tenían mucho de haber exterminado a los tsufur, el palacio no era tan impactante en aquel entonces, no tenía tantos jardines ni tantas secciones que se fueron construyendo en los años posteriores. El príncipe aterrizó a la entrada principal, subió una escalinata de mediana longitud. Los guardias que vigilaban la puerta le reverenciaron. Entró y corrió hasta su habitación, que si bien, era amplia y lujosa, comparándola con las que en un futuro tendrían sus hijos, era una cosita de nada. Rápidamente se vistió (recordemos que sólo estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo), con su armadura habitual, la cual era blanca y con el sello de la familia real en el corazón. Salió corriendo de su recámara en dirección a la sala del trono a encontrarse con su padre.

En aquel entonces, la sala del trono quedaba en el primer nivel del palacio, era amplia, pero en años posteriores y con las remodelaciones y construcciones del palacio, la trasladarían a otro sector, siendo la lujosa y larga sala del trono que ya conocemos.

El Príncipe llegó ante las puertas de la sala del trono, y entró, caminó por el corredor principal mientras los miembros de la corte le ofrecían sus respetos.

Del trono se levantó el Rey Vegeta I (abuelo de Vegeta, Odette y Vilandra), un apuesto hombre de cabello puntiagudo color negro, ojos azabache, ceño fruncido, y, la barba abarcaba de patilla a patilla, a diferencia de la que en el futuro, su vástago portaría en forma de "candado". –Príncipe Vegeta- dijo el entonces monarca

El joven príncipe se inclinó ante su padre y rey –Majestad

-En pocos meses cumplirás los 25 años, y como es costumbre, ya debes estar casado

Los ojos del príncipe temblaron, estaba preparado para ese momento, era un escalón que debía pisar para llegar al trono, pero el matrimonio no era precisamente su más ferviente deseo –Lo sé padre

-Es por eso que he tomado una decisión príncipe- hizo una seña bajando la cabeza a un guardia que se encontraba a su izquierda, el cual salió por un costado

-¿Cuál ha sido su decisión majestad?- dijo el príncipe

El guardia regresó escoltando a una joven y bella saiyajin, de cabello de mediana longitud color negro, buen cuerpo, atlética, y una extraña mirada fría, que algunos podrán apreciarla malévola, y otros podrían encontrarla sensual en cierto modo.

El rey señaló a la chica que acababa de llegar –Ella es Onionte, tiene una gran fuerza considerando su condición de hembra, es muy hábil en batalla, su familia pertenece a la nobleza, incluso, su padre y hermano mayor tuvieron una importante participación en el exterminio de los tsufur, así que he decidido que ustedes se casen dentro de 2 meses

"¡DOS MESES!" pensó el joven príncipe, no le agradó la prontitud de su matrimonio forzado, aunque cuando vió a aquella chica, no le desagradó el panorama, era atractiva.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"¡POR LOS DIOSES! Yo si acaté las órdenes de mi padre, aún cuando no quería casarme, ¡YO NO QUERÍA!, me casé con Onionte a pesar de no quererla, ¡Y nunca la quise!, mi vida con ella fueron los peores años… menos mal que murió… jamás fui tan feliz entonces como el día en que la tierra cubrió el ataúd que portaba su cuerpo… ¡PERO LLEGUÉ A SER REY! ¡QUERÍA SER EL MEJOR REY EN LA HISTORIA SAIYAJIN! y ahora… ahora que les toca a ellos pensar en su imperio, pensar en nuestro pueblo, en la supremacía de nuestra dinastía… ¡MALDITOS MAL AGRADECIDOS! ¡ME PAGAN DESTRONÁNDOME!" Pensaba el ex rey Vegeta mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el tanque de recuperación.

-Vegeta- decía la reina mientras tocaba el tanque donde su esposo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte -¿cómo es que pudimos llegar a esto? ¿en qué momento me convertí en la idiota y sumisa reina que no se entera de nada? ¿cómo es que volviste a dejarte manipular por esa secta?- se puso de espaldas al tanque, se recargó, y bajó, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, agarrando sus rodillas.

_FLASHBACK_

Bardock y Brássica quedaron viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo, sus caras estaban muy cerca uno del otro… un segundo… y vino un beso profundo entre quienes alguna vez fueran maestra y discípulo… se separaron, relamiéndose los labios

-Bardock- susurró ella

-Carrote- susurró él

Otro beso se dio entre ambos, ahora más apasionado, abrazándose y acariciándose… se separaron

-Perdóname Carrote- el primer ministro se separó de la reina

-Bardock- dijo confundida

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda –Yo soy sólo un tercera clase, con logros, pero a fin de cuentas- suspiró –esto no debió pasar nunca, no puedo traicionar a mi Rey de éste modo- comenzó entonces a caminar, alejándose de la reina

-Bardock- dijo en susurro, sabía que era incorrecto lo que acababa de suceder, pero la verdad, ese beso prohibido, hizo latir su corazón como hacía mucho no lo sentía

_FLASHBACK_

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la reina, pero ella aguantó el llanto "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" pensó, se arrodilló y volteó para quedar frente al tanque de su marido –Vegeta… eres mi esposo… y a pesar de que a veces te siento tan lejos… yo te quiero Vegeta, eres el padre de mis hijos…- suspiró, y un nudo se presentó en su garganta, sonrió mientras su mirada se perdía hacia su lado izquierdo –recuerdo cuando me mandaste llamar, estaba tan furiosa tratando de hacer el informe de mi departamento… a pesar de que te conocía de lejos…- volteó a ver a su marido –te vi tan apuesto en ese momento… no quise admitirlo, hasta ahora- elevó su mirada, y volvió a ver a su esposo –no importa lo que pase o si también yo pierdo mi corona, no voy a dejarte Vegeta, juré ante los dioses que estaría a tu lado sin importar que pasara y pienso cumplir mi juramento.

Afuera de la sala donde el anterior rey se encontraba en estado crítico, una figura masculina se erguía, y sus ojos temblaron ante las palabras de la reina "Carrote…." Pensó. A su mente vino el momento en el que hizo suyos los labios de ella, su reina, la esposa de su amigo, su consuegra, su antigua maestra…. "Carrote…" sacudió su cabeza "no….. debo olvidar todo eso… fue… fue un momento de debilidad… eso es todo"

-¡PADRE!- se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo

Bardock, al reconocer a su primogénito, caminó hacia él, uno, para que la reina no fuera perturbada, y 2, para tratar de mantener en hermetismo la actual situación del ex rey -¿Qué quieres Raditz?

El rostro del saiyajin se tornó serio –Necesito que hables con el rey, quiero ser asignado a alguna misión lejos de aquí…- desvió la mirada –aunque lo intento, no puedo, me sofoca estar en el mismo planeta que mi princesa

Bardock cruzó los brazos al escuchar aquellas palabras "¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Si yo también caí en la misma estupidez" –Eso se verá cuando la situación del rey se defina

Raditz se extrañó ante aquella frase -¿A qué te refieres padre?

Bardock se puso serio y desvió un poco la mirada –como sea no tardará en hacerse de conocimiento público- miró a su hijo –la emperatriz Vilandra ha tomado el control del imperio y derrocó del trono a su padre, por lo que ahora debe hacerse oficial la coronación como rey del Príncipe Vegeta

Un brillo tuvo lugar en los ojos de Raditz –eso… eso quiere decir… - el hijo del primer ministro salió corriendo dejando a su padre en aquel corredor del ala médica, fuera del cuarto donde el ex rey se encontraba "Odette… eso quiere decir, que eres libre de tu compromiso"

"Sólo espero que no hagas ninguna tontería Raditz" pensó Bardock mientras veía a su primogénito alejarse. Caminó nuevamente hacia las afueras del cuarto de recuperación donde el ex rey estaba, vió de lejos a la reina junto al tanque, cerró los ojos…. Y volvió a su mente el instante en el que besó a la reina –Carrote…- dijo en susurro.

**************************************************SEGUNDO CIRCULO DEL INFIERNO**************************************

Vegeta corría a través de la caverna que le llevaría al segundo nivel infernal, el camino era hacia abajo, conforme avanzaba, el calor y el olor a podrido aumentaba. Hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, se agachó de modo que sus manos tocaron sus rodillas, estaba muy agitado por aquella atmósfera hostil –ah… ah… ah… (agitado y cansado) debo seguir…. ¡hay pero este olor es insoportable!- trató de relajarse un poco –será mejor que respire por la boca, así podré aguantar más el estar en este lugar- se incorporó –debo darme prisa, entre más rápido, menos tendré que soportar estar en este maldito lugar- continuó corriendo por aquel túnel, corrió unos metros hasta que vió una especie de ¿luz? No exactamente, pero si, la iluminación era verdosa.

Finalmente salió de aquella cueva, se encontraba en un lugar en penumbras, de iluminación verde como dije. -¿Qué clase de tormentos habrá aquí?- se preguntó Vegeta

-Es el infierno de aquellos que se suicidan- Dijo un joven alto, musculoso, con alas de ángel color marrón, moreno y cabello castaño, ojos cafés, y con ropas de cuero

-Tú debes ser el guardián de éste nivel ¿no es así?- dijo el príncipe

-Exacto, y tú debes ser el vivo que pretende atravesar el infierno- sonrió maliciosamente –déjame decirte que es un logro que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin haber enloquecido por el calor, el olor y las emociones que éste lugar provoca

Vegeta, en su pose habitual de brazos cruzados –no tengo tiempo de quedarme a charlar, debo llegar al siguiente nivel del infierno

-Lo sé, te guiaré hasta la entrada al tercer nivel, vámonos- comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el saiyajin

A través del recorrido, Vegeta observaba gente, con profundo dolor y desolación en sus rostros, llorando. En aquel lugar había árboles secos, troncos vacíos, y de esos troncos, de las ramas, habían colgados que no morían, sólo agonizaban sintiendo el dolor físico y emocional, lloraban, y rogaban –_Por favor, déjenme morir, quiero morir, no puedo más_- decían.

Otros estaban tirados en el piso o sentados, acuchillándose, cortándose las venas, y lo mismo, no morían, sólo sufrían. Y otros sostenían copas que bebían, una y otra vez, vomitaban, se convulsionaban, pero tampoco morían. Otros saltaban hacia un barranco que se veía a lo lejos.

-¿De qué se trata éste lugar? Todos se lastiman y nadie muere- preguntó Vegeta

-De eso se trata- dijo el ángel –El suicidio es un pecado enorme, sólo los dioses pueden disponer de la vida de uno, cualquiera que cometa suicidio, vendrá directo aquí sin necesidad siquiera de ser juzgado, y sufrirá eternamente dos cosas

-¿Cuál será el sufrimiento que padecerá el condenado?- preguntó Vegeta

-1.- Deberán sufrir eternamente las razones por las cuales decidieron suicidarse y 2.- Una y otra vez se "matarán" con el instrumento que usaron para quitarse la vida

Vegeta se sintió bastante extraño, jamás había visto tal desesperanza, aún en el asphodeles, todo era neutral, pero, esto era el vacío total, veía sus lágrimas sus rostros vacíos que reflejaban un profundo dolor y sufrimiento, de tal magnitud como para haberlos hecho cometer tal acto. "Es horrible" pensó…. Así es, sintió, aunque fuera poco, pero sintió compasión por aquellos que fueron condenados por cometer suicidio.

-Ellos merecen y no merecen tu compasión saiyajin, son seres que sufrieron en vida y seguirán sufriendo en la muerte sin consuelo ni descanso, pero en la vida hay opciones, hay un camino, hay salidas, mientras sigas vivo, hay una esperanza, aunque sea remota, ellos perdieron toda fe y esperanza, y éste es el castigo por ello.

Ambos continuaron caminando a través de aquel desolador paisaje, viendo como la gente se suicidaba una y otra vez, como perdidos en un mundo que solo ellos podían ver: las circunstancias que les llevaron a cometer tal acto.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de otra caverna que en la parte superior tenía grabado un símbolo parecido a una "r" minúscula, pero con un pequeño piquito en medio de la línea horizontal, debajo del símbolo, estaba la inscripción "talata". (Para mayor referencia, busquen los números árabes)

-Tres…- dijo el príncipe

-Exacto, mi camino junto a ti concluye aquí saiyajin, cruzando esa cueva está el tercer nivel del infierno.

Vegeta titubeó un poco, por alguna extraña razón, aquellos escenarios le estaban afectando de un modo que jamás se imagino "Aquí voy" pensó el príncipe, se adentro en la oscuridad de aquella caverna que le llevaría al tercer nivel infernal.

**********************************************EN EL TEMPLO**************************

-Majestad, insisto en que llevemos al príncipe a un tanque de recuperación, su herida no es de consideración…. Aún….. en minutos el estará bien- decía el médico a la emperatriz

-¡YA DIJE QUE VEGETA NO LO MUEVEN DE AQUÍ! ¿QUÉ PARTE DE ESO FUE LA QUE NO ENTENDIÓ?- respondió Vilandra que se encontraba de pie junto al cuerpo del príncipe, se dio media vuelta y caminó unos 3 pasos hasta quedar frente a la estatua del Dios Esus (recordemos que estaban en dicho altar) –Mi hermano está inconciente porque debe cruzar el inframundo, no podemos despertarlo antes de que cumpla su encomienda, o de nada servirá lo que está sufriendo- cerró los ojos

Odette se inquietó ante aquellas palabras de su hermana -¿A qué te refieres Vilandra? ¿Por qué dices que Vegeta está sufriendo?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su gemela

La emperatriz volteó hacia la princesa -¿Acaso no entiendes la magnitud de esto Odette? Cuando morimos, nos juzgan y somos enviados a donde nos corresponde según lo que hicimos en vida, infierno, paraíso o asphodeles, pero somos enviados directo a algún lugar. Vegeta tiene que atravesar todo el inframundo, donde él aún no pertenece y en lugares donde no debe estar, debe ser testigo de lo que sucede en todos los niveles de ese lugar- giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y abajo cerrando los ojos –y tendrá que atravesar todos los niveles infernales, él sigue con vida ahí, y sufrirá los horrores de otros, podrá sentir el dolor y la desesperación de los condenados, y será testigo de los castigos infligidos ahí- volvió a ver de frente a su hermana –Tendrá que cruzar el mar del Cocytus, que no es sino un extenso océano hecho por las lágrimas de los condenados al infierno, quien nade en él, tendrá que enfrentarse a sus propios pecados y tormentos, y sentirá además el dolor de otros. Desconozco dónde se encuentre Vegeta ahora, pero por sus expresiones…. Creo que ha llegado al infierno….. Vegeta jamás haría esas expresiones de horror y desesperación a menos que estuviera siendo testigo o sufriendo algo terrible

-Vili, tráelo de vuelta, tú eres la reencarnación de la diosa, tu…- fue interrumpida por Gokú

-No creo que a su hermano le agrade eso, si sufre tanto como Vili dice, y está arriesgando su vida y alma, es injusto que interrumpamos lo que intenta hacer, jamás nos lo perdonaría, además….- volteó a ver a su mujer –entiendo por qué lo hace, y la verdad, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar- le sonrió a su esposa

Vilandra se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras.

-¡ODETTE!- se escuchó una voz masculina en la entrada del templo

La princesa volteó a donde aquella voz provenía -¡Raditz!- peló los ojos al ver a su ex

El hemano de Gokú entró corriendo al templo, siendo interceptado por Zorn

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ RADITZ? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRRUMPIR TAN GROSERAMENTE EN UN RECINTO SAGRADO A GRITARLE DE ESE MODO A SU ALTEZA?- dijo el canciller

Odette corrió hacia donde estaban su ex y su prometido -¿Qué sucede? Raditz, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco irritada

-Odette- dijo Raditz –he venido por ti, yo, me enteré de lo de tu padre, ¡ODETTE ERES LIBRE! ¡SOMOS LIBRES ODETTE!

La princesa se le quedó viendo bastante indignada, pero por dentro, aún lo amaba, y si, sentía alegría de que el hombre que amaba estuviera ahí por ella.

******************************************TERCER NIVEL DEL INFIERNO************************

Después de recorrer aquella caverna, donde en 3 ocasiones tuvo que detenerse para irse acostumbrando a la cada vez más hostil atmósfera, finalmente salió el príncipe -¿Qué clase de horrores habrá en el tercer círculo?- comenzó a caminar y veía gente con grilletes en tobillos y manos, y siendo jalados por cadenas, sus expresiones eran demasiado extrañas -¿Encadenados? ¿Acaso es que entre más abajo, más ligero el castigo?

-No es así- dijo una chica de cabellos y alas de angel color verde olivo, vestido entallado de mismo color

Vegeta volteó a ver a aquella mujer -¿Entonces de qué se trata éste infierno? Supongo que tú eres la guardiana de éste sitio, ¿qué chiste tiene que estén encadenados?

-Verás, éste círculo, es un infierno de transición, tiene 2 funciones, la primera, aquí son enviados todos aquellos cuyos pecados fueron ocultados al mundo. ¿Ves sus rostros?

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza

-Aquellos que su lengua parece que se escapará de sus bocas, son los que mintieron demasiado en vida, y ahora deben revelar las verdades que ocultaron, los que no tienen manos, son ladrones, y así, todos ellos que disfrutaron la vida a costas de malos actos sin castigo, vienen aquí, su mal es revelado, la realidad no la podrán ocultar más…. Y las cadenas, es para llevarlos directo al noveno nivel del infierno, ellos son el combustible para el fuego del infierno, todos los infieles, los mentirosos, los ladrones, conspiradores, ellos son el combustible que hace arder el río flegetonte, y mantiene y mantendrán eternamente vivo el fuego de todo el infierno

-Entiendo….. debo llegar al siguiente nivel infernal

-Eres el viajero que Malik dijo que debíamos guiar ¿cierto?

El príncipe asintió

-Sígueme, te llevaré a la entrada del siguiente nivel

Ambos emprendieron el camino, escuchando las confesiones de aquellos encadenados que serían llevados a ser combustible del fuego infernal, por todas partes se escuchaban cosas como –_Nunca estuve enfermo, sólo fue para manipular a mi familia_- o –_Yo jamás quise hijos, siempre tomé anticonceptivos, todo era para no perder el dinero de mi marido_- también, había un personaje menudito y calvo, de orejas algo grandes que decía –_Nadie vió venir la devaluación, ¡YO LA PLANEÉ! Viví muy feliz en Dublín mientras el país que goberné se sumergió en tremenda crisis económica, ¡YO LA CAUSÉ! ¡YO ROBÉ EL DINERO! Nadie jamás me pudo hacer nada, gocé de inmunidad en vida por haber sido presidente, mi hermano Raúl es quien pagó mis culpas, ¡YO DEFRAUDÉ A LOS MEXICANOS!_- (así es, mandé a Carlos Salinas de Gortari al tercer nivel infernal, se lo merece el muy rata)

Mientras caminaban, de entre aquellos encadenados, rodó lo que parecía ser una fruta, que topó con el pie de Vegeta, éste se detuvo, levantó el objeto, pero aquel fruto, tenía un horrible aspecto, parecía la cabeza reducida de algún demonio, esto no le agradó nada -¡AHHHH! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSAAAA?- dijo con asco

-Es un fruto del árbol del Zaqqum- dijo la guardiana

-¿El árbol del Zaqqum?

-Es un árbol que se encuentra en el noveno círculo del infierno, sus frutos son el alimento de los habitantes de éste lugar, son desagradables a la vista, y el sabor, no te imaginas lo horrible que es, por otro lado, es basura, no tiene nutriente alguno, tampoco saciará tu hambre, es….. como comer polvo

El príncipe arrojó lejos aquel desagradable fruto, y ambos continuaron su camino. Después de un rato de oír confesiones ajenas, llegar a la siguiente cueva, tenía un símbolo parecido a un número "3" al revés, o una letra "E" pero en curvas como el 3, y la inscripción decía "arba'a"

-Aquí te dejo saiyajin, al otro lado de la cueva encontrarás el cuarto círculo del infierno, te deseo suerte

Vegeta sólo asintió, y se adentró en aquella cueva.

************************************************PALACIO REAL, SALA MÉDICA***********************************

Brássica se había quedado dormida ante el tanque de regeneración donde el ex rey estaba, se percató de ello una enfermera cuyo aspecto era como el de una hormiga humanoide, piel negra, unas antenitas pequeñas en la frente, cuerpo estilizado. Salió de la habitación y se topó con Bardock afuera –Disculpe, primer ministro- dijo la enfermera

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó

-La reina Brássica está agotada, creo que sería prudente que descansara, finalmente, los médicos hacen todo lo posible por salvar al rey

Bardock asintió –Bien, la llevaré a sus aposentos- entró a la habitación donde la reina estaba sentada en el piso, recargando su cabeza en el tanque donde su esposo estaba. La tomó suavemente en brazos y se fue de ahí. "Carrote, siempre has sido tan fuerte, tan sabia, es extraño tenerte ahora en mis brazos así, tan vulnerable y frágil" pensaba mientras contemplaba el cálido y bello rostro de la reina de Vejitasein "Si tan sólo fueran otras las circunstancias….." agitó violentamente su cabeza "No… debo controlarme…" volvió a ver el rostro de quien alguna vez fue su maestra "Vegeta si que es afortunado al tenerte a su lado" pensaba mientras llegaban a la habitación de los reyes. Abrió la puerta, cruzó la gran estancia hasta entrar en el dormitorio, posó a la reina en la cama que por 25 años había compartido con su marido que estaba inconciente en un tanque de recuperación, una enorme cama con un edredón rojo con detalles en hilos de oro, y unas bellas cortinas doradas amarradas a los pilares de las 4 esquinas de la cama.

Bardock se quedó contemplándola unos instantes, acercó su rostro al de ella, y le dio un beso suave y tierno

-Vegeta…- dijo la reina entre sueños

El primer ministro sintió una puñalada al escucharla mencionar el nombre de su esposo. Se alejó del lecho real "Perdóname Carrote", pensó, y se marchó de la habitación principal de palacio.

****************************************************EN EL INFIERNO***************************

El príncipe finalmente llegó al cuarto nivel, se encontró con el ángel guardián, un apuesto chico rubio de torso desnudo y pantalones color azul ajustados. En éste nivel se encontró con el río Flegetonte, el río de fuego eterno infernal, en donde los condenados estaban con tan solo los pies sumergidos en dicho río, pero sus desgarradores gritos de horror eran insoportables, aún para el orgulloso príncipe que se sentía incómodo viendo el sufrimiento de aquellos seres.

Aunque sólo los pies estaban dentro del río de fuego, se podía ver que todo su interior ardía en llamas, pues por ojos y boca brotaban flamas, o bien, una sustancia parecida a la lava.

El recorrido terminó cuando llegaron a la siguiente caverna, el símbolo ahora era una especie de "o" (letra o minúscula), y la inscripción "khamsa".

-Hacia el quinto círculo entonces- dijo Vegeta

-Suerte saiyajin, los dioses te protejan como hasta ahora- dijo el guardián del cuarto círculo

Nuevamente, el orgulloso príncipe de Vejitasein se adentraba en una nueva cueva que le llevaría al siguiente nivel del infierno.

Corrió a toda velocidad, pero tomando ciertos descansos para acostumbrarse al cada vez más hostil ambiente.

Al final del túnel, se topó con el río Flegetonte, más grande que en el nivel anterior, y en éste nivel, los condenados estaban sumergidos hasta la cintura, de sus ojos emanaba sangre en vez de lágrimas, y sólo se escuchaban gritos de horror, desesperación, y plegarias, muchas plegarias, frases de arrepentimiento, y deseos por ser destruidos.

Las llamas del río Flegetonte eran inestables, a veces, parecía que tenían vida propia, una llama estuvo a punto de quemar a Vegeta, pero la logró esquivar.

-Eres afortunado, si esa flama te hubiera tocado, estarías atrapado en el río de fuego para siempre- dijo un musculoso angel, moreno, cabello corto (Taylor Lauther pues, este ángel es Taylor Lauther)

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso –Tengo excelentes reflejos

-Debemos darnos prisa, tu viaje cada vez es más difícil y será más doloroso para ti el continuar en el infierno

Agitado por el calor, y la peste infernal –Nada puede vencerme, ni siquiera éste sitio, ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!

-No te estoy menospreciando, pero el infierno no es lugar para los vivos, antes no sé como es que no has enloquecido o muerto en tu travesía, no eres un ser cualquiera eso lo puedo ver

-Debo llegar al sexto círculo del infierno- dijo el príncipe

El guardián asintió –por aquí

Ambos caminaron en la "playa" del río de fuego, Vegeta esquivando las llamas que parecían tener vida propia y ansiaban alcanzar al príncipe, en medio de aquellos alaridos de dolor y desesperación.

La cueva que marcaba la entrada al sexto nivel, tenía el símbolo parecido a un número "7", y la inscripción "sitta"

-Seguirás topándote con caudales del río Flegetonte príncipe, no dejes que sus flamas te alcancen, o te atrapará en su fuego por la eternidad- dijo el ángel a modo de despedida

Vegeta asintió, se adentró en la cueva "4 círculos más…. No tardo en llegar a mi destino"


	27. Capítulo 23 Infierno: círculos 6 al 9

**CAPITULO 23**

**INFRAMUNDO: CIRCULOS DEL INFIERNO 6, 7, 8 y 9**

Al final del túnel que le llevaba al sexto círculo infernal, cuando ya estaba por salir de aquella caverna, una gigantesca y salvaje lengua de fuego obstruyó por unos instantes la salida, provocando que Vegeta caminara con mayor cautela para salir de aquella cueva. El escenario no era tan diferente a los otros 2 círculos anteriores, el río de fuego era más grande y las llamas se veían más grandes, impetuosas, como fieras salvajes desbordándose por todos lados. En éste nivel, los condenados estaban ahogados hasta el cuello en el río, y flamas ardientes salían por sus ojos, orejas y bocas.

-¿Dónde estará el guardián de éste nivel?- dijo Vegeta. Inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar unas llamaradas de aquel río de fuego que intentaban alcanzarle para ahogarlo en aquel caudal.

-¡Ten cuidado con las llamas del Flegetonte! Si te alcanzan, no saldrás nunca del río de fuego- dijo una chica de cabellos lilas y un traje tipo uniforme escolar

-Supongo que eres la custodia de este lugar- dijo Vegeta

-Si, vengo a llevarte a la entrada del séptimo círculo

-¿Ese también será idéntico a éste y los 2 anteriores?- preguntó con cierta ironía

-No es que sea idéntico- señaló a los seres que se quemaban eternamente en aquel fuego eterno -¿te das cuenta como emana el fuego del río por sus ojos y bocas? ¿el modo en que sufren?

Vegeta asintió

-Cuando el condenado toca el Flegetonte, éste no sólo lo quema como cuando pasas la mano por una vela, el fuego te envuelve el cuerpo, te quema la sangre, lo sientes en las venas, quema tus órganos internos y tu alma, y entre más sumergido estés en el río, la agonía es peor

-Comprendo- dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos

-Como sea, mejor vámonos, las lenguas de fuego del río saben que estás aquí, y están ansiosas por llevarte al fuego, así que démonos prisa

Ambos comenzaron el camino por la estrecha "playa", Vegeta parecía una regadera por tanto sudor debido al intenso calor, aquel clima ya le era sofocante, y de repente, aunque él trataba de disimular, su visión se borraba y sentía en ocasiones que se mareaba. En una de esas se detuvo un poco, se quitó el sudor de la frente con una mano, se talló los ojos con la otra mano, y abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo una enorme y monstruosa lengua de fuego venía justo hacia él. Saltó para esquivarla, pero la radiación del fuego logró alcanzar su pecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-sintió un intenso dolor, un calor electrizante que no sólo logró quemarle el cuerpo, sintió que también su corazón se quemaba, y sintió también un dolor aún más profundo que el físico.

La guardiana voló hasta el príncipe quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con el intenso dolor, sosteniéndose el pecho, incluso unas lágrimas saliéndose de sus ojos -¿Estás bien?- dijo la chica, preocupada por el viajero que debía proteger –Eres afortunado, la flama no te tocó directamente, sino estarías sumergido ahorita en el río- lo tomó de los brazos y emprendió vuelo inmediatamente, ya que otra lengua de fuego se salía del río, dispuesta a llevarse a Vegeta.

Finalmente llegaron a la caverna que señalaba la entrada al siguiente nivel, la chica descendió y sentó a Vegeta en el suelo, un poco adentrado en la cueva para que se repusiera del ataque del río.

-¿Es esto?- dijo un muy lastimado Vegeta, con la voz quebrada y débil

-¿eh?- se confundió ella con la pregunta

-Si esto que me pasó…. Ahhhhh… fue tan sólo calor… ¡ESE RIO ES TERRIBLE! ¡AAAHHHHHH!

-Éste lugar es sólo para pecadores, seres impuros que causaron dolor, muerte, sufrimiento, y que sólo obtienen lo que merecen, para ti, es un castigo inmerecido

Doliéndose y con gran dificultad, Vegeta se incorporó para continuar su viaje

-¡Descansa un poco! El ataque del río es terrible, lo que te pasó no es poca cosa

Él sólo sonrió de ese modo orgulloso tan característico de Vegeta –Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, y así esté en el infierno, no me daré por vencido, ¡NADA PODRÁ VENCERME!

-Entonces, buena suerte, Príncipe

Vegeta se adentró en aquella cueva en cuya entrada el símbolo era una "v" y el texto decía "saba'a", camino que le llevaría al séptimo círculo infernal.

******************************************EN EL TEMPLO************************************

(Recordemos que Raditz había ido a buscar a Odette)

-Raditz, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Odette un tanto irritada

-Odette, vine por ti, eres libre de tu compromiso, ahora que tu padre ya no es el rey….- la tomó de las manos –somos libres Odette

Zorn, bastante incómodo con la situación jaló a Raditz del brazo provocando que soltara a la princesa -¿Quién crees que eres como para tratar de ese modo tan altanero a su alteza? Aunque seas uno de los generales y soldado de confianza, eso no te da derecho de hablarle así a la Princesa

-Escúchame bien, tú canciller amigo del ex rey- dijo Raditz poniéndose al tú por tú con Zorn –Yo le hablo así a Odette porque es la mujer que amo y vine por ella

Ambos se pusieron en pose de combate pero

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOOOOOOOOS!- gritó Odette, pero en eso fue interrumpida por su hermana

-Diré esto una sola vez, éste es un recinto sagrado, es el templo de los dioses que, resultan por cierto, ser mis ancestros, Y SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DISCUTIR CABALLEROS, SALGAN Y ¡MÁTENSE SI QUIEREN! Eso no me interesa, pero el templo, lo respetan- volteó a ver a Odette –En cuanto a ti, arregla este asunto, no quiero escenitas entre esos dos a cada rato, ni aquí, ni en Palacio hermana- Vilandra volvió con su esposo y hermano

-Ustedes dos, ¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo la princesa en voz mas baja a sus dos pretendientes, se dirigió al hijo de Bardock –En cuanto a ti cobarde, ni siquiera deseo verte, me juraste amor eterno, dijiste que te enfrentarías a mi padre y los dioses por mi, y en tanto mi padre me comprometió a la fuerza, ¿Qué hiciste?... me abandonaste, no quiero un saiyajin así a mi lado, yo merezco algo mejor, y no me refiero a tu origen, porque conozco a muchos saiyajin de clase baja con origen más bajo que el de tu familia, y créeme, son más íntegros, y valen más la pena que tú- agarró del brazo a Zorn –ahora, General Raditz, retírese a cumplir los deberes que su puesto demanda, no requiero nada de usted por el momento- la pareja se dio la vuelta, pero el primogénito de Bardock sujetó del brazo a la princesa

-no… Odette… ésta vez no te dejaré ir, ¡NO TE DEJARÉ IR!- dijo mientras le dio un jalón un poco brusco, provocando que ella se volteara, y ante el coraje que éste gesto le dio, arrojó un ligero ataque, el cual hizo que Raditz saliera despedido unos 3 metros, cayendo al suelo

-Creo general, que le dije específicamente que se retirara de mi presencia, y para usted, yo soy Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Odette, tráteme como tal y nómbreme por mi título como marca el protocolo, o será acusado de desacato a la corona- volvió a abrazarse del brazo de su prometido –Vámonos por favor Zorn

El noble asintió con la cabeza, y ambos volvieron hacia donde estaba el resto junto con el príncipe.

"No te dejaré Odette, no me rendiré, no seguiré siendo el cobarde que te dejó ir, lo juro" pensaba Raditz mientras se incorporaba del suelo, producto del ataque de la princesa.

*******************************************INFIERNO, SEPTIMO CIRCULO**************************************

Vegeta entró al séptimo círculo, con cautela por si alguna llamarada trataba nuevamente de golpearle pero…. Nada, en realidad, el paisaje era un tanto desértico y sombrío, y el Flegetonte no era sino pequeños y tranquilos caudales que corrían por todos lados.

Comenzó a caminar, buscando con la vista dónde podría estar el guardián de éste nivel. Siguió su recorrido cuando delante de él, se encontraba un joven ángel de cabellos y alas azules. El ver a éste chico lo inquietó, si bien, nunca perdió el objetivo de su estadía en ese sitio, el azul del cabello y alas del guardián eran exactamente el tono de azul que el cabello de Bulma, su Bulma que estaba esperándole en el jardín del palacio de la diosa Brigid.

-No creí que en realidad podrías llegar hasta aquí- dijo el ángel

El príncipe, algo confundido con aquella afirmación -¿Cómo dices?

-Recibí la orden de Malik de guiarte cuando llegaras aquí hacia el octavo nivel, pero jamás creí que alguien, además de los dioses, fueran capaces de atravesar el infierno, me impresionas saiyajin

-Soy un descendiente directo de los dioses, y soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, así que no te sorprendas tanto- dijo Vegeta con media sonrisa

-Aún así es admirable

-¿Vamos a seguir aquí parloteando? ¿o vas a darme el recorrido turístico por éste infierno? Que si optas por lo primero mejor trae un expresso- dijo el príncipe en modo sarcástico

-¡Vaya que eres impaciente! Pero bien, comencemos el tour entonces- lo último con sarcasmo

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, se escuchaban alaridos de horror, Vegeta aún no se reponía del todo por el ataque de las flamas furiosas del río, así que prefería no prestar mucha atención, pero, de esas veces que uno simplemente por algún motivo, voltea…. Vegeta se quedó perplejo ante lo que sus ojos veían:

Aquellos pequeños demonios tipo gárgola del 1er infierno también estaban aquí, sostenían a los condenados para que no pudieran moverse, uno de ellos iba hacia una especie de mini volcanes a llenar una vasija, la cual, vertía lentamente sobre el condenado. Aquel líquido era de color oscuro, y al parecer era ácido o algo demasiado caliente, ya que desprendía humo, la piel del condenado se derretía, su rostro y cuerpo se deformaba por las quemaduras que ese líquido le provocaba, los gritos de desesperación eran terribles, el ser que recibía el castigo, al terminar de disolverse, mágicamente volvía a tomar forma para nuevamente ser derretido por aquella sustancia, una y otra vez, por la eternidad.

También, a veces les daban ese líquido de beber, y al tragarlo, todos sus órganos internos explotaban, los intestinos salían de la cavidad abdominal, las venas y arterias tronaban por lo que ingería el castigado.

Vegeta se quedó horrorizado, ni siquiera lo poco que convivió con Freezer, y eso que el tirano era el rey de las torturas, jamás vió algo tan espantoso como lo que en ese nivel infernal ocurría –e… e… ¡ESTO ES MONSTRUOSO!- dijo el príncipe, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

-Como te habrán dicho mis compañeros, y el propio Malik, no debes compadecerte de las almas que aquí habitan. Hoy, parecen ser inocentes corderos que no matarían a una sola mosca, pero en vida, cometieron los actos más aberrantes, por eso están aquí, no porque se hayan equivocado al caminar a la izquierda en vez de la derecha.

-Cuando Heron nos hablaba a mis hermanas y a mi del infierno… yo… yo siempre creí que eran exageraciones de ese viejo…. Pero ahora…. No puedo creer que haya tal castigo…- dijo Vegeta

-Será mejor que sigamos, tu viaje no es sencillo y es mejor no prolongarlo demasiado, tu estancia aquí está comenzando a afectarte

Vegeta sonrió irónico –si…. Comenzando- por no admitir que en realidad, hacía mucho que el infierno le había cambiado su modo de ver el mundo.

Ambos continuaron caminando entre aquel horrendo espectáculo "En definitiva… no quiero terminar en éste sitio cuando muera, La mujer del asphodeles tenía razón, éste lugar es espantoso… ahora que lo pienso… si aquí vienen los más perversos…. ¿cómo es que no he visto…" pensaba Vegeta, pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ángel

-Llegamos

Ante ellos, la siguiente entrada al octavo nivel, con un símbolo parecido a una "^" o una "v" invertida, y la inscripción "tamanya"

-Sólo te quedan 2 niveles más saiyajin, suerte con tu viaje

Vegeta sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, y se adentró en la caverna.

************************************************PALACIO REAL, AFUERA DE LA SALA DEL TRONO*************************************

"Es extraño, no he visto a mi odiosamente excitante prometida, ni a su asquerosa familia, será mejor que vaya a 'convivir con mi suegro' para enterarme de qué está pasando" pensaba Kaleb, mientras se dirigía a la sala del trono, cuando se acercó a la puerta, los guardias le prohibieron el paso -¿PERO QUÉ ATREVIMIENTO ES ESTE? ¡DEBO HABLAR CON EL REY VEGETA!

-El rey no está disponible, la sala del trono está cerrada por órdenes de Lord Bardock- dijo uno de los guardias

-¿QUÉ? PERO SI ESE NO TIENE DERECHO A HACER TAL COSA, ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?

-El primer ministro del imperio, con poder concedido por la propia emperatriz- dijo sorpresivamente una voz masculina

-¡Sullion! ¿Cómo que poder concedido por Vilandra? Si ella le concede poder a alguien, debía ser a mi que soy su prometido

-Toda información es confidencial Kaleb, pero pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, confórmate con eso- dicho esto, el consejero real se retiró

"Debo averiguar qué demonios está sucediendo" pensó Kaleb mientras se retiraba para enterarse de qué estaría sucediendo.

****************************************************INFIERNO, OCTAVO CIRCULO****************************

Vegeta finalmente salió de la cueva que descendía al penúltimo nivel infernal, aquella era una atmósfera oscura, a lo no tan lejos, se podía observar resplandores anaranjados.

-¿Dónde estará el guardián de aquí? Ya quiero llegar a donde Bulma

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo una bella joven, delgada, piel muy blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro, lacio y largo, sus alas eran negras y el vestido comenzaba agarrado del cuello, y entallado hasta pocos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas también.

-Guíame hasta la entrada al noveno infierno- dijo Vegeta

Ella sonrió –Está bien, ven conmigo, no quiero aumentar más la agonía que debe ser para ti el estar en éste sitio

-Nada es demasiado para mí, puedo sobrevivir a esto y más

-como digas… mejor nos apuramos, si crees que los círculos anteriores eran terribles, espera a ver éste

El príncipe sólo gruñó como respuesta, ambos emprendieron el camino por el octavo nivel del infierno. Después de pocos minutos de recorrido sin nada más que rocas oscuras alrededor, finalmente llegaron a la "sección del castigo" por definirlo de algún modo: gente atrapada en lo que eran una especie de camas de llamas incandescentes y furiosas, fuego que nunca se extinguía, y sus víctimas, cuando sus cuerpos quedaban al rojo vivo siendo las capas de piel consumidas por ese terrible fuego, la piel les era regenerada para seguirse quemando, atrapados, por la eternidad.

Vegeta, ya bastante tocado por los horrores de aquel lugar, trataba de no mirar aquel horrible espectáculo, sabía el sufrimiento que ese fuego causaba después de que la simple radiación del calor de las llamas del río Flegetonte le alcanzara, sabía que era un fuego que arrasaba con el alma misma, no quería recordar ese indescriptible dolor que sintió ante ese "ligero ataque" del río. Pero unos gritos en especial llamaron su atención.

-¡MALDITOOOO!

Vegeta volteó ante aquella voz que le resultaba muy familiar

-¡MALDITO SEAS TÚ Y TODA TU ESPECIE! ¡MALDITO SEAS REY VEGETAAAAAA!

El príncipe sonrió al ver quién le gritaba, se acercó hacia aquella "cama" donde estaba el condenado en cuestión, atrapado entre las terribles flamas -¡Ja! Ya se me hacía raro no verte por aquí, ¿sabes? ¡luces terrible! El fuego encendido no te sienta bien- diciendo lo último con sarcasmo

-jajajajajaja, ¡PERO SI ERES MI PEQUEÑO PRÍNCIPE VEGETA! Eres tan parecido a tu padre… en los ojos, y en lo tonto- dijo aquel oscuro ser

-¿Te atreves a insultarme? ¡yo no soy el que se quema por la eternidad!

-¡DEBERIAS! ¡YO DEBÍA MANDARTE A TI Y TU RAZA A SUFRIR AQUIIIII! AAAAAAAHHHHHH- gritando de dolor por aquel terrible tormento

-Sigues siendo tan patético en muerte como en vida Freezer, como ves, todos los saiyajin estamos perfectos, y nuestro imperio es el más poderoso, mi padre te mandó a éste lugar…. Y cuando le vea, estará feliz de saber que estás en el peor de los infiernos

-Ese orgullo de ustedes es su perdición, ¡MUY PRONTO, TÚ, TUS PADRES Y TUS HERMANAS, JUNTO A TODA TU MALDITA ESPECIE ESTARÁN AQUÍ, CONMIGO, QUEMÁNDOSE POR LA ETERNIDAAAAD!

-¿Ah si? Creo que el fuego te ha dañado el cerebro lagarto asqueroso

-Mi muerte no fue en vano querido príncipe, no creas que te has librado de mí tan fácil, hay quien quiere terminar el favor que gustoso quise hacerle a los traidores a tu raza…. Pronto te veré en una de estas horribles prisiones, quemándote, una y otra veeeeeez- decía el fallecido tirano galáctico mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba presa del dolor causado por la tortura que se había ganado por sus pecados cometidos en vida.

-¿Nos vamos ya? ¿o quieres seguir contemplando cómo Freezer se quema? Créeme que terminas divirtiéndote con esa imagen- dijo la chica ángel

-Vámonos, esa basura es indigna de que le preste más atención- dijo Vegeta, gozando como el eterno enemigo de los saiyajin se quemaba como una brocheta olvidada en una parrilla mientras se convulsionaba y gritaba desesperado del dolor. Aquel ser que en su infancia había sido motivo de temor, respeto y odio, hoy era humillado y torturado.

Ambos continuaron el camino, en medio de aquellas prisiones parecidas a camas de fuego que atrapaban a la gente, quemándola por siempre.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la caverna que en la parte superior, el símbolo era un "9" inclinado hacia la izquierda y la leyenda "tisa'a"

-Nueve…. Finalmente, el último nivel del infierno- dijo el príncipe

-Aquí termina mi viaje a tu lado saiyajin, eres admirable por haber atravesado el infierno, ciertamente, eres un digno descendiente de Esus, que tengas suerte en tu viaje- dijo la guardiana

Vegeta asintió, por unos segundos contempló la inscripción de aquella caverna, el último nivel antes de llegar al paraíso donde Bulma se encontraba… Respiró hondamente, y se adentró en aquella cueva.

********************************************************EN EL TEMPLO******************************

Vilandra y Odette se encontraban un poco apartadas de los demás, quienes se encontraban al lado del cuerpo inconciente de Vegeta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso con Raditz? Sé lo que sientes por él, a mi no me engañas Odette, somos gemelas, tenemos una conexión demasiado fuerte

-¡Vili! esque… él siempre me juró que lucharía por mí, que de ser necesario, pelearía contra mi padre, contra Vegeta y los dioses con tal de estar conmigo- lo último lo dijo cerrando fuertemente los puños -¡y mira lo que pasó! En cuanto mi padre anunció mi compromiso con Zorn….- su voz se quebró ligeramente -¡Raditz lo que hizo fue abandonarme!- las lágrimas quisieron salirse, pero su orgullo de princesa saiyajin jamás permitiría tal cosa –Mírate a ti, Kakarotto, siendo hermano de Raditz e igual de "indigno" de alguna de nosotras por provenir de la clase baja, él se arriesgó y se casó contigo sin importarle más, sin importarle lo que pensaría su propio padre, el nuestro, Vegeta, y Kaleb, quien es tu prometido oficial

-Comprendo- dijo mientras volteaba hacia donde Gokú estaba

-Y ahora que sabe que derrocaste a nuestro padre, ahora si viene a buscarme, osea, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREE QUE SOY!- dijo Odette bastante molesta con quien fuera su novio en el pasado

-Eres la princesa de los saiyajin, futura reina de Vejitasein- tocó a su hermana en el hombro –y mi hermana gemela, y no permitiré que ninguna sabandija como Raditz te humille como lo hizo, en tanto todo termine, lo mataré con mis propias manos- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

-Gracias, pero mejor déjalo vivir humillado, sabiendo lo cobarde que fue al no pelear por mi, viéndome en brazos de Zorn sin poder hacer nada

-¿Acaso usarás a Zorn como tu venganza contra Raditz?- dijo Vili alzando la ceja

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Jamás utilizaría y menos a Zorn para eso- volteó a ver a su prometido –él ha tenido tantas atenciones conmigo… la venganza es sólo un plus sin intención

-Debo admitir que es bastante apuesto, al menos a ti no te fue tan mal en la repartición de compromisos forzados

-¡Y besa tan delicioso!- tapándose la boca, sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir

-ahhh osea que no la has pasado tan mal, vaya vaya, la nena preferida de papá, la obediente y centrada, besuqueándose con el canciller de Namekusei

-¿y me juzgas a mi? Tú te casaste sin decirle a nadie

-A mi no me digas nada, mi boda fue sorpresa de mi esposo

-¡SAGRADA MAJESTAD!- interrumpió el médico aquella conversación de las gemelas

-¿Ahora qué sucede doctor?- preguntó Vilandra

-Debemos llevar al príncipe a la sala médica del palacio, ha perdido sangre, no es mucha, pero es mejor que esté en un ambiente controlado, si quiere no lo reanimaremos hasta que usted diga, pero como me ordenó, hay que tenerlo estable, y no pienso dejarlo morir aquí desangrándose tan lento- dijo el doctor con una mirada decidida, para que aquella mítica, y para todos, divina emperatriz, accediera ante las razones del médico

-Está bien, lleven a mi hermano al palacio, pero sólo lo tendrán estable hasta que sea hora de que vuelva a éste mundo

Odette corrió con su prometido –Zorn, tu lleva el cuerpo de Bulma ¿si? Vegeta querrá verla en cuanto despierte

El diplomático asintió con la cabeza, caminó hacia el altar y tomó el cuerpo de la peliazul en sus brazos

El sacerdote había ido a buscar una tabla para usarla a modo de camilla y así transportar el cuerpo del príncipe.

Es así que, Zorn con Bulma en brazos, y por otro lado, Gokú, Heron y el Doctor con Vegeta en camilla, volaron hasta el palacio para que el príncipe recibiera atención.

*********************************************************EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PALACIO REAL***********************************

-Algo extraño sucede, debemos averiguar qué demonios está pasando

-Kaleb- dijo aquella promiscua joven a la que siendo niña había violado -¡Te estás volviendo paranoico! No pasa nada, ya sabríamos algo

El líder de la secta demoniaca tomó a la chica por el cuello y la aprisionó contra la pared -¡VAYA QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA KEIZA! En 30 años que tengo al servicio de ese idiota rey, la sala del trono nunca ha estado cerrada… esto es un estado de sitio, pero…. ¿por qué?- se puso pensativo –además de que no hemos sabido nada de Vilandra, su clon ni el idiota príncipe, ¡ESO ES EXTRAÑO!- dijo soltando a la chica, provocando que se desplomara en el piso

-¡ERES UN SALVAJE KALEB!- dijo sobándose el cuello para reponerse del agarre de su amante -¿qué crees que esté sucediendo entonces? _Cof cof cof _ (tosiéndo)

-¡No lo sé!- se quedó pensando…. Entonces vió con lujuria a su "sobrinita" –pero… - la tomó de la cintura y la juntó con él –una chica tan linda y sensual como tú, no tendrá problemas en interrogar a algún guardia chismoso- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello

-¿Acaso me tienes por una prostituta?- dijo con algo de indignación

-Querida, eres hembra, tú puedes conseguir lo que sea con este cuerpecito hermoso, delicado y deseable, sabes usarlo a la perfección- dijo mientras lascivamente acariciaba los muslos… el trasero y los senos de la chica –averigua qué demonios ocurre aquí- besó la oreja de la chica

-Lo haré… ¡SIIIIII! Si lo haré- dijo cediendo a las caricias y besos de aquel que además de su inocencia, sin saberlo, también le había arrebatado la vida a su padre.

**************************************************NOVENO CIRCULO DEL INFIERNO*********************************

Vegeta finalmente salió de la caverna, llegando al noveno círculo infernal, el calor era todavía más insoportable, el hedor peor, sentía que se sofocaba –_cof cof_- tocía, tratando de sentir algo de aire que le permitiera respirar en tan hostil ambiente

-Sólo relájate, mientras más te desesperes, menos podrás respirar- dijo una voz femenina

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo Vegeta, tratando de, difícilmente seguir aquel consejo

-Debes apurarte a salir del infierno, ya has pasado demasiado como para querer permanecer aquí

-En eso tienes razón- el príncipe se quedó viendo a la chica ángel, era de piel morena bronceada, perfecta figura, senos grandes, vestida con tan sólo un sexy tipo bikini de oro estilo guerrero, su cabello rojizo, y unas enormes alas negras, un rostro de bellas facciones, pero con gestos sensualmente malévolos -¿El calor es tan insoportable aquí que tienes que estar casi desnuda?- preguntó con ironía

-No me ofenden tus comentarios, pero, así es como más cómoda estoy, sígueme, es mejor que nos demos prisa

Ambos empezaron a caminar

-¿Y qué clase de tormentos hay en éste círculo?- preguntó el príncipe con voz de fastidio, pero en realidad, deseando no toparse de nuevo con ese río de terror

-mmmmmmmm pues, éste nivel en realidad es la caldera del infierno, aquí se encuentra el nacimiento del flegetonte, piedras y pecadores son enviados aquí para alimentar el fuego eterno

-Si…. En el tercer nivel dijo la guardiana que los enviaban a ser combustible del fuego

-Exacto, mentirosos y defraudadores son los favoritos del Flegetonte para mantener vivo el fuego del infierno

-Ya veo….. ¿no te puedo mandar aquí a una sabandija que pretendía querer ser mi cuñado?- dijo con ironía refiriéndose a Kaleb

-Si es un ser malvado ten por seguro que terminará en alguno de los nueve círculos sufriendo eternamente

Vegeta sonrió malvadamente –eso espero

Mientras continuaban caminando, el intenso calor afectaba más y más a Vegeta, seguía lastimado por el ataque del río, su nariz parecía explotar con aquella terrible peste, sudaba, como jamás, ni en su más intenso entrenamiento habría sudado –_cof cof cof_ – tocía por el sofocamiento

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica

-Ni siquiera el infierno puede derrotarme- fue su respuesta, en ocasiones su visión se nublaba, teniendo que tallarse los ojos o sacudir su cabeza

Después de unos metros de camino, ante él, lo que la sensual ángel le había descrito: gente y rocas siendo arrojados a lo que era la laguna donde nacía el terrible río de fuego que recorría todo el infierno, quemándose enseguida, pero siguiendo "vivos" dentro de las flamas que, furiosas, tratarían de atrapar a todo condenado que llegara a sus costas.

Por un estrecho camino que rodeaba aquella laguna donde el Flegetonte nacía, caminaron ambos, teniendo en primer plano cómo los condenados caían desde un gran caldero hacia el río, junto con rocas, unos demonios tipo gárgola eran los encargados de todas las maniobras, y también de sumergir con tridentes a aquellos que inútilmente trataban de salir del río.

En un momento de debilidad física, dadas las condiciones, Vegeta se le nubló la vista de nuevo, se sintió sofocado y mareado, estuvo a punto de caer, siendo sostenido por la guardiana

-No te permitas flaquezas ahora, tienes una importante misión que cumplir, tú no eres ni serás nunca uno de los habitantes de éste sitio, no debes titubear, y menos cuando tu viaje casi termina

Vegeta asintió y continuaron rodeando la laguna.

Finalmente llegaron al otro lado

-Lo has logrado saiyajin- dijo la sensual ángel señalando una cueva –tu viaje por el infierno ha terminado, mis respetos por lo que has logrado

Vegeta sonrió y miró a los ojos a la chica –pronto te enviaré a varios traidores y escoria para que se quemen en ese horrendo río

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa malévola –estaré esperando que me mandes a "tus amigos"

Diciendo esto, Vegeta entró en la caverna que le llevaría fuera del infierno, fuera de aquellos horrores y torturas que jamás en su vida habría imaginado.

El camino era cuesta arriba, cansado en momentos, pero nada importaba ya "Espérame Bulma, ya no tardo, ¡ESPÉRAME!" pensaba mientras corría cuesta arriba en aquella oscura cueva.

*********************************************************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ALGÚN GUARDIA EN PALACIO*************************

Keiza estaba desnuda, encima de uno de los guardias de la sala del trono, también desnudo, obviamente, aquella no era precisamente sólo una charla

-ahhhhhh si… señorita Keiza usted… es increíble- decía el incauto ante el placer de tener a esa hembra en su cama

-¿enserio? ¿crees que soy increíble?- haciendo una maniobra que sabía que a los hombres les fascinaba estando en tan íntima situación

- si….. ninguna hembra como usted…. Yo… moriría por usted…. Mataría por usted….. traicionaría al rey por usted….. ooohhhhhhhh si…..- decía el guardia, siendo ya un corderito a manos de aquella loba

-¿Tú sabes qué pasa con el rey? ¿por qué se ha cerrado la sala del trono?- dijo, manteniendo el vaivén que volvía loco al interrogado

-¡MMMMMMMMMM! SI! ¡SIGUE ASÍ MAMITA!

-dime, ¿qué ha pasado con el rey?

-La emperatriz le derrocó, ya no es más el rey, ¡HAY SIIIIIIIIII! Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que coronen como rey al príncipe

-entiendo- Keiza aceleró el ritmo para terminar con aquella situación, el objetivo se había logrado, la información estaba pero, ¿por qué negarse el placer de aquel amante en turno?

-CONTINUARÁ-

Perdónenme por favor la tardanza, pero creo que me tardé menos que en el anterior episodio, en fin… siendo sinceros, estamos tan cerca de la recta final, no quisiera terminar la historia, ya le tomé mucho cariño, ¡PERO TRANQUIS! Claro que habrá un final, no los dejaré con las ansias de saber qué pasa y en qué termina todo… ahora, ¿qué pasará cuando el ex rey despierte? ¿La reina se quedará con Vegeta padre, o con Bardock? ¿qué harán Kaleb y Keiza sabiendo que sus planes se vienen abajo sin el rey presionando a Vilandra y Vegeta? ¿qué hará Kaleb cuando sepa que Vilandra se casó con Gokú? ¿Qué podrá más para Odette, el amor, o el orgullo? ¿a qué se habrá referido Freezer al decir que alguien concluirá el favor a los traidores saiyajin? Próximamente, ya veremos qué pasa. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	28. Capítulo 24: El regreso

**CAPITULO 24**

**EL REGRESO**

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS DICHO?- gritaba Kaleb, quien estaba de un humor… que parecía poseído por el peor demonio existente

-Lo que dije, Vilandra derrocó al rey, Vegeta será ahora el nuevo rey…- Keiza se quedó pensativa un momento… sonrió -¡Significa que seré la esposa del rey!- dijo con entusiasmo

-¡PERO SI QUE ERES UNA GRANDISIMA IDIOTA! ¡LO QUE TIENES DE BELLA LO TIENES DE ESTÚPIDA! ¡AHORA NO HAY QUIEN OBLIGUE A VILANDRA Y VEGETA A CASARSE CON NOSOTROS! ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡EL IMBÉSIL DE VEGETA NO DUDARÁ UN INSTANTE EN BOTARTE AL CARAJO PARA QUEDARSE CON LA TERRÍCOLA ESA, Y VILANDRA HARÁ LO MISMO CONMIGO!

A la joven se le esfumó aquella sonrisa, su rostro se tornó ahora con preocupación al razonar todo lo que perdería -¿Entonces qué se te ocurre Kaleb?- dijo con voz preocupada

El noble trató de tranquilizarse para pensar con cabeza más fría, trató de calmar su respiración, poco a poco fue relajando sus respiros –debemos acelerar los planes- dijo con frialdad

-¿Deseas que llame a….?- fue interrumpida

-No… yo debo llamarlo, su venida debe ser discreta, tomará a todos por sorpresa…- sonrió diabólicamente –esa será su perdición… Alastor volverá a la vida- dijo con voz sepulcral

-El señor oscuro pronto despertará- dijo ella sonriente

-Así es querida- fue detrás de ella para abrazarla –pronto la venganza será nuestra, y los Vegeta irán directamente al fuego del infierno donde pertenecen

*************************************************PALACIO REAL, SALA MÉDICA****************************

Toda la comitiva habían finalmente llegado con los cuerpos de Bulma y Vegeta, por orden de Vilandra, ambos fueron puestos en el cuarto contiguo a donde el rey se encontraba. Por solicitud del médico que les había acompañado hasta entonces, entró una enfermera para asistirle en lo que fuera necesario para seguir teniendo al príncipe en ese mágico coma.

-Pueden ir a descansar, tendré al príncipe estable hasta donde pueda, pero si su estado se pone crítico, lo ingresaremos en la cámara de regeneración- dijo el médico

-No pienso apartarme de aquí, pero está bien, si se pone grave, métanlo al tanque…. Pero que siga en coma hasta que él pueda cumplir su misión, solo yo puedo despertarlo, ¿ha comprendido?- dijo Vilandra firme y seriamente

-Como ordene, majestad- dijo el doctor que volvió al lado del levemente herido cuerpo del príncipe

Vilandra salió al pasillo donde estaban Odette, Heron, Gokú y Zorn.

-El médico tiene razón- dirigiéndose a Vili y Odette –ustedes deberían descansar, cualquier cosa, nosotros les notificamos- dijo Zorn

-No podemos hacer eso Zorn- respondió Vilandra –Por ser la reencarnación de la Diosa, yo debo estar con Vegeta y Bulma cuando despierten, nadie más puede realizar esto, ni siquiera Heron. Enviar el alma al inframundo por medio de La Muerte de Esus es una cosa, digamos, sencilla, pero regresarlos a este mundo, es otra cosa. Por otro lado, si mi padre despierta, tal vez quiera pelear con Vegeta, mi hermano cuando despierte, y Bulma misma estarán débiles, Vegeta no estará en posibilidad de pelear por unas horas, en cuanto a ustedes- refiriéndose a Heron, Zorn y Gokú -por muy fuertes que sean, no pueden contra de mi padre, sólo Odette y yo podríamos contenerle en caso de que algo pasara

La princesa asintió con la cabeza –Por otra parte…. Aunque quisiera, no podría pegar un ojo con todo lo que está pasando- dijo Odette seriamente

Vilandra comenzó a pestañear apretando de más los ojos, debido al cansancio, lo estresante de las últimas horas, incluso de repente sentía que la mirada se le nublaba. Odette también estaba en la misma situación, de los tres caballeros, ninguno se percató de éste detalle, con excepción del nuevo cuñado de los príncipes.

***************************************************INFRAMUNDO, SALIDA DEL INFIERNO***************************

Vegeta por fin logró salir de aquel camino cuesta arriba, al salir, se encontró con un lugar oscuro y desértico, con una neblina bastante densa, dio una vuelta a 360º para observar mejor el entorno… nada, vacío total –Según Esus, debo caminar hasta toparme con un lago de agua cristalina- dijo el príncipe recordando las indicaciones del Dios de la Muerte cuando llegó al inframundo. Caminó entonces, por aquel lugar, sin poder ver mucho lo que tenía enfrente, en realidad, difícilmente podía ver si quiera, sus propios pies. Se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos para familiarizarse más con el entorno a través de sus demás sentidos; sintió una ligera brisa rozando su piel y pasar a través de su puntiagudo cabello. Entre aquella calma, con aquel viento que lo acogía, logró escuchar un ruido, muy ligero -¿eh?... – volteó hacia su derecha –sonó como agua- se quedó un segundo inmóvil, abrió de más sus ojos -¡DEBE SER POR AHÍ!- Corrió velozmente hacia la dirección donde había escuchado un ligerísimo sonido de agua tranquila.

Corrió y corrió, parecía un infinito desierto de niebla, la cual no le permitía ver nada, lo cual ya le estaba desesperando bastante -¡DEMONIOS! ¿Acaso me volví loco? ¡No!, yo escuché agua, ¡LO SÉ!- se decía a sí mismo, siguió corriendo hasta que…. -¡AAAHHggggg!- al dar un paso, cayó sumergiéndose en un lago, se estabilizó en el agua, y nadó hacia la superficie –éste debe ser el Lago Estigia- dijo, dando una vuelta de 360º para ver a su alrededor, era un lago precioso, tranquilo, sus aguas eran puras, se veían tan bien, que Vegeta no pudo aguantar la tentación, y bebió….. quedó impresionado -¿Qué tiene ésta agua?- juntó sus manos para beber otro trago –es… tan pura… tan deliciosa…. Tan fresca al beber…. Y nadando aquí…. Es tibia….. mejor que un baño de agua caliente….- bebió más, era como si hubiera salido del mismo Sahara, sentía que el agua de ese lago le hacía recuperar sus fuerzas. Se sumergió… era bastante reconfortante, una sensación placentera, indescriptible, su rostro, siempre orgulloso, siempre implacable, se tornó tranquilo, sonriente, relajado.

De repente se dio cuenta que la herida que le provocó el ataque del río infernal, ya no le molestaba, ni sentía que su alma ardía…. Se miró al pecho con asombro "Ya… ya no está… estoy curado" pensó, en efecto, esa laguna había curado sus heridas físicas, y también, sus heridas emocionales, todas las culpas internas que pudo enfrentar en el infierno, eran vagos recuerdos ahora, tal y como el dios de la muerte le había dicho, el agua del lago Estigia lo estaba curando por completo.

****************************************************PALACIO REAL, HABITACION DE LOS REYES**********************************

Después de dormir un poco, la reina se despertó, al principio, por el mismo recién abandono del sueño, no recordó de momento lo que había pasado, solo vió aquella fina lámpara, con una base roja en forma de tubo, y el foco ovalado de luz amarillenta que estaba en la mesa de noche, pestañeó… -¡VEGETA!- se incorporó sobresaltada, y se sentó en su cama, su respiración se agitó al recordar lo que había ocurrido entre su esposo y su hijo, puso sus manos en sus rodillas, y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, más creyendo que estaba sola hasta que….

-Nunca antes te vi llorar… y la verdad no te sientan bien las lágrimas- dijo una voz varonil en tono, entre juguetón y consolador, desde un rincón de la habitación real

-¿¡BARDOCK!- dijo la reina sobresaltada -¿Qué haces aquí?- se levantó de su cama

El primer ministro se levantó de un sillón individual que estaba enfrente, en la esquina derecha (viéndolo desde la cama real) de la habitación de los reyes –Te traje a descansar, estabas rendida en la sala médica- dio dos pasos hacia ella

La reina extendió una mano en señal de alto –no te acerques…. Yo… yo debo estar con mi esposo- agachó la mirada

-Comprendo- su voz tenía un ligero tono melancólico –Créeme Carrote, que jamás hubiera querido afectarte de éste modo… no volveré a importunarte jamás- dijo dándose la media vuelta

-¡BARDOCK!- dijo extendiendo una mano al frente como si quisiera detenerlo… se contuvo

El primer ministro volteó a verla

-Tu no me importunas…. Siempre has sido un gran amigo, alguien confiable… Pero Vegeta es mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos…- se quedó pensativa un segundo –no puedo ni quiero traicionarlo, y no quiero utilizarte Bardock- desvió la mirada –Me he sentido muy sola últimamente, pero eso no es pretexto para serle infiel a mi marido, y menos dañar a alguien a quien aprecio

-¡Basta Carrote!- dijo viéndola a los ojos –fue un error aquel beso…- desvió la vista –te confieso que hace mucho no me sentía tan vivo como en ese momento- nuevamente la vio fijamente a los ojos –No volveré a acercarme a ti en ese modo, te lo prometo- dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación de los reyes

"Fue mejor…. Esto es lo mejor" pensaron ambos mientras la distancia se encargaba de separarlos

**********************************************************INFRAMUNDO, LAGO ESTIGIA************************************

Vegeta atravesó aquel reconfortante lago de aguas cristalinas, que habían sanado su cuerpo y su alma, hasta llegar a la playa del otro lado del lago. Salió, era una pradera con pasto y flores hermosas, inimaginablemente hermosas, un lindo sendero de piedras redondeadas que llevaban hacia una reja de oro.

-Esa debe ser la entrada al paraíso- dijo el príncipe. Caminó velozmente por aquel sendero empedrado, hasta quedar de frente a la puerta de aquella reja

De pronto, un remolino de fuego dorado, como el ki de un super saiyajin, se hizo presente a un lado suyo. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver de quién se trataba

-Da… da… ¡SAGRADO DAHDA!- exclamó Vegeta

-Rey Sol, has demostrado tu valor al haber cruzado el inframundo y llegado hasta aquí, nadie salvo los dioses han sobrevivido a esa travesía, y tú lo has logrado- con su lanza, señaló la cerradura de la puerta del enrejado de oro, y las puertas se abrieron –Entra al paraíso rey sol, cumple tu destino- dijo desapareciendo en aquel torbellino de fuego dorado

***********************************************PALACIO REAL, SALA MÉDICA**********************************

En el pasillo, afuera de las habitaciones donde estaban, por un lado, el antiguo rey, por otro, Vegeta y Bulma, Vilandra y Odette tenían ciertos malestares debido al cansancio, sentían que la vista se les borraba, o especie de mareos, pero ambas trataban de disimular la situación, y en realidad ni siquiera el personal médico se percató de ello, con excepción del yerno de Vegeta padre

-Vili- dijo acercándose a su esposa, ella lo vió a la cara –es mejor que descanses un poco

Ella sonrió ante la preocupación de su esposo –Estoy bien, y como dije, es mejor que Odette y yo estemos aquí por si mi padre despierta… y debo estar presente cuando Vegeta y Bulma vuelvan

-Tú descansa, yo voy por ti si despierta tu hermano, y sobre tu padre no te preocupes, yo lo contengo

-Gokú, tu poder es increíble considerando el desarrollo que tuviste- reflexionó internamente un segundo para no sonar que menospreciaba a su marido –pero mi padre es un super saiyajin, es muy peligroso que salga del tanque enfurecido

-No has visto toda mi fuerza- dijo pícaramente el hijo menor de Bardock –además, si eso pasa, me teletransporto contigo y ya porque además, si se desata una batalla, como están tu y tu hermana no podrán resistir por mucho poder que tengan- dijo firmemente

-Está bien, pero si algo pasa vas por mi inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

Gokú la besó –te lo prometo- se quedó viendo al espacio un par de segundos –por cierto….

-¿dime?

-¿Cómo sabré que tu hermano despertará?

Ella se quedó con cara de _¿what?_ –cierto… mira, en sus manos está el amuleto de Esus, cuando los ojos de la calavera comiencen a brillar con una luz blanca, quiere decir que hay que regresarlos del inframundo, cuando eso pase, yo debo estar aquí para despertarlos

-Yo voy a buscarlas en cuanto eso suceda, tú y tu hermana necesitan descansar aunque sea un poco, necesitan ahorrar sus fuerzas

La emperatriz saiyajin se perdió en los ojos cálidos de aquel a quien había desposado –está bien, iré a mi…- hizo una muy breve pausa -… nuestra… habitación- sonrió tímidamente

Un beso tierno entre ambos –bien- dijo él

Vilandra fue hacia donde la princesa contemplaba el horizonte por un ventanal –Odette

-¿Si Vili?- volteó la princesa saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Yo sé que también estás exhausta….. yo… yo voy a recostarme un momento, ¿vienes?

La princesa se quedó pensativa un segundo -¿porqué?- dijo en voz casi inaudible

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó la emperatriz

-¿por qué sucedió todo esto Vili? ¿Por qué tuvimos que enfrentarnos a nuestro padre? ¿Porqué el y Vegeta están aquí?- preguntaba desconcertada

Vilandra se dirigió a la ventana y observó el paisaje que hasta hace unos momentos era el objeto de atención de su gemela –Aunque sea la reencarnación de la diosa, créeme que no tengo las respuestas de todo… quisiera no haber tenido que hacer lo que hice, quisiera no haber tenido que enviar a Vegeta al inframundo, quisiera no tener que haber visto su rostro con las horrendas expresiones que hacía… y quisiera no tener que ver a nuestro padre en ese tanque de recuperación… porqué sucedió esto no lo sé… sólo sé que todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, buenas o malas, en el caso de nuestro padre, todo esto es consecuencia de su ceguera y su sed por controlarlo todo, por su orgullo de ser el todopoderoso rey. En el caso de Vegeta, aunque el no lo admitirá abiertamente, tú y yo sabemos, que el ama a esa terrícola, por ello es que decidió hacer este terrible viaje por el reino de la muerte…- Volteó a ver a su hermana, ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

Odette fue hacia fuera de la entrada de la sala donde estaban Vegeta y Bulma, se dirigió a Zorn, Gokú y Heron –Vilandra y yo vamos a tomar un breve descanso… avísenos si pasa algo- dio la media vuelta, ambas se retiraron de ahí

**************************************************INFRAMUNDO, PARAISO****************************

Vegeta cruzó la puerta de aquella reja dorada, cuando entró, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, jamás, nunca en su vida, en todos los viajes, a tantos planetas con lindos paisajes, ni uno solo se acercaba en lo más mínimo a aquel precioso lugar en donde había entrado. Un paisaje bello, el pasto verde y abundante, flores de una belleza indescriptible de todos los colores, y que despedían un perfume, simplemente, divino. Por el lugar, se veían árboles, frondosos, había un sol brillante, pero no quemaba la piel, ni sofocaba, era un clima, perfecto –los relatos del viejo (refiriéndose a Heron) sobre el paraíso…. No se acercan nada a la realidad de éste lugar- dijo en medio de su asombro

Una luz blanca se hizo presente ante el príncipe, era muy brillante y cálida –rey sol, debes ir al palacio de la Sagrada Brigid, justo en el centro del paraíso, ahí está quien tú buscas- dijo una voz femenina proveniente de aquella luz

-¿quién eres? ¿dónde está el palacio de la diosa?- preguntó el príncipe

-Ve hacia el centro del paraíso, ahí encontrarás el palacio de Brigid, guíate por la corriente de los ríos de leche, miel y vino dulce- desapareció aquella luz

Vegeta volteó a ver a todos lados sorprendido -¿A… a dónde rayos se fue esa luz? ¿Qué quiso decir con esos ríos? ¿qué ríos?- el príncipe no salía de su desconcierto, el cual, se fue menguando a medida que avanzaba por entre el paraíso, gozando el exquisito aroma de las flores de ahí, sintiendo la fresca y relajante brisa del viento de aquel sitio.

***************************************************EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PLANETA VEGETA******************************

-Ha llegado la hora, necesitamos su ayuda para despertar al demonio oscuro- dijo Kaleb

Un misterioso sujeto cubierto con una túnica que también tapaba su rostro, aunque a pesar de ello, se pudo observar cómo es que dibujó una diabólica sonrisa con sus labios púrpuras –He esperado este momento por más de 20 años… la venganza será deliciosa

-P.. p… por favor… sólo recuerde matarlos en el altar del señor Alastor para que él pueda volver a la vida- dijo el saiyajin con voz temerosa

-Kaleb, no me importa realmente tu demonio, pero por hacer sufrir al idiota rey Vegeta y vengarme de él y su maldita familia… voy a derramar en ese altar no sólo su sangre… ¡LOS DESCUARTIZARÉ Y TAMBIÉN SUS PIEZAS CORPORALES ESTARÁN EN ESE ALTAR!- dijo lo último con un sadismo y una frialdad que helaría las venas de cualquiera

*********************EN LA PLAZA DE AQUEL MISTERIOSO PUEBLO FANTASMA DE LOS SUEÑOS DE BULMA**********************

El ex rey se encontraba en la plaza principal de aquella ciudad en ruinas, frente a la estatua de los 3 dioses, sus antepasados. Se hincó ante ellos

-Sagrados dioses, ¿en qué es que me equivoqué?, ¿en qué estuve mal?... Yo quería que mi dinastía…- se quedó un segundo pensativo –nuestra dinastía- volteó a ver la estatua del centro -¡Sagrada Madre!, mi sangre que es la tuya, tu sangre que es la mía y la de mis hijos, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- sus ojos se desviaron recordando –Vegeta… mi primogénito, mi heredero, ese mocoso al que entrené con todo mi corazón para ser el mejor guerrero y rey… ese mocoso insoportable que se la pasaba soñando cuando fuera rey- esbozó una sonrisa

_FLASHBACK_

En una sala del palacio, un pequeño príncipe contemplaba las naves de los bebés saiyajin que eran enviados a diversos planetas para que fueran invadidos, el espectáculo era lindo. A su lado, un macho saiyajin, alto, corpulento, y casi calvo con excepción de un pequeño mechón de pelo en el centro de su cabeza.

-Nappa, ¡no puedo esperar a ser el rey! Todo será mío y haré lo que yo quiera- decía emocionado el chibi

El saiyajin sólo vió al príncipe, sonrió –Usted será un gran rey cuando ese momento llegue príncipe, mientras tanto debe entrenar y hacerse muy fuerte como su padre, el Rey Vegeta- respondió Nappa

Detrás de ellos, el rey veía desde la puerta, cómo su primogénito, con inocencia decía aquellas palabras, entró a la habitación –Nappa, déjanos solos al príncipe y a mi

-S.. ¡si majestad! Estaré al final del pasillo si necesitan algo- dijo el guardaespaldas del chibi

-¡Padre!- dijo Vegeta

-Así que ya quieres ser rey, príncipe

-¡SI PADRE! ¡SERÉ EL MEJOR REY QUE JAMÁS HAYA EXISTIDO!- dijo emocionado –¡HARÉ LO QUE YO QUIERA Y SERÉ EL MÁS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!- decía con sus ojitos brillosos

El monarca sonrió –Príncipe, no cabe duda que sólo eres un niño…- fijó sus ojos en la ventana donde se veía el despegue de naves –Ser rey no sólo es hacer lo que tú quieres, hay mucho que debes aprender, ¿estás dispuesto Príncipe Vegeta?- volteó a ver a su hijo

-¡SIIIII!- dijo el peque con ilusión, cerrando los puños para enfatizar su respuesta

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Como sea, tu ya eres el rey, has estado listo para el puesto desde hace mucho, creo… que incluso estás más listo que cuando yo asumí el trono…- volteó a ver la estatua de los dioses, centrándose sobre todo en el cálido rostro de la diosa –Por lo menos fue mi propio hijo, mi discípulo, mi sangre, el que me derrotó… dentro de todo, admito estar orgulloso de él, no hice tan mal trabajo en su entrenamiento…- su rostro se ensombreció –pero el sentimentalismo de su madre ganó cuando se atravesó la maldita terrícola, ¡Cómo puede ser tan fuerte si es tan débil!... no lo puedo entender… simplemente no entiendo….- volvió a bajar la mirada –Vilandra- sonrió –maldita mocosa, siempre detrás de mi y de tu hermano, siempre buscando que te entrenara, no querías que te tuviera consideraciones, querías que te entrenara del mismo modo estricto y rudo que a Vegeta

_FLASHBACK_

Una muy pequeña saiyajin de colita blanca caía de plomazo al suelo, con signos de golpes, sus ojos se cerraban furiosos, sus manitas se apoyaban en el piso, tratando de levantarse

-Es suficiente Vilandra, dejemos el entrenamiento para mañana emperatriz- dijo el Rey Vegeta quien desde unos pocos metros de distancia observaba a su hija

-no…- dijo la chibi débilmente mientras seguía tratando de incorporarse

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vilandra, eres una bebé llorona, ya debías haberte levantado, ¡qué poco aguantas!- decía el pequeño príncipe

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A TU HERMANA, PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!- reprendió el rey a su primogénito

-p… p…. ¡Pero padre!- dijo el peque

-Vilandra es más pequeña que tú, por lo mismo aún no es tan fuerte ni resistente como lo eres tú, debes considerar ese tipo de cosas cuando estés frente a un oponente. Tu hermana es muy fuerte considerando que es hembra, pero por lo mismo, no esperes que aguante lo que tú aguantas- dijo el rey mientras observaba como su hija trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse

-no padre- dijo con voz débil, pero decidida la pequeña –Yo no soy ninguna débil- con sus ojos estremeciéndose de furia por su orgullo herido ante las palabras de su padre, a punto de llorar de coraje, y sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde, comenzó a incorporarse, hasta quedar de pie, dando primeramente la espalda a su padre y hermano, y volteó hacia ellos -¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA DÉBIL!- gritó furiosa -¡Y PUEDO AGUANTAR EL MISMO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE VEGETA!

El rey sonrió al ver la actitud de la chibi "Se nota que eres mi hija, mocosa" -¿Estás segura, Emperatriz?- dijo retadoramente

-segura- dijo con voz y mirada firme –Entrenemos, padre, Vegeta- dijo viendo respectivamente a cada uno

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Tú y Vegeta son exactamente igual de orgullosos Vilandra, igual de tenaces, igual de necios… y me atrevería a decir que igual de fuertes, jamás creía que tú y Odette lograran equipararse a Vegeta…- sonrió –pero finalmente son mis hijas, debían ser las hembras más poderosas jamás nacidas, y lo son- se quedó nuevamente pensativo –Odette, en cambio, tú eres muy parecida a tu madre, sentimental, piadosa, siempre te creí débil por ello… Y vaya paliza que le diste a tu hermano hace poco, ¡jajajajajajaja!, no eres tan débil como pensaba…. Es lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan fuerte con tu modo de ser?... siempre fuiste mi pequeña princesa, Vilandra me buscaba para entrenarla y formarla, me admiraba y respetaba, pero tú Odette, siempre buscaste mi aprobación… ¿acaso pensabas que no sentía orgullo por ti?... nunca entendí porqué eras más sentimental que tus hermanos… te reprendí mucho por ello…-

_FLASHBACK_

En algún lugar del palacio, tres pequeños saiyajin de sangre real, jugaban lanzando bolas de energía, y el otro lo tenía que esquivar.

El mayorcito, un pequeño de cabello puntiagudo, lanzaba energías a sus dos hermanas menores, ambas esquivaban muy bien los ataques, y a la vez tenían que atacar a su hermano mayor, quien sin demasiada dificultad esquivaba los ataques de las niñas. En un momento, chibi Vili, lanzó una energía contra Vegeta, quien estaba por lanzar otro ataque, por esquivar el ataque de su hermanita, se quitó del camino, dejando escapar sin cuidado su energía, justo en el camino de ambos ataques, estaba la pequeña saiyajin, idéntica a chibi Vilandra, pero, con colita marrón.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito chibi Odette, quien recibió de lleno ambos ataques

El rey, quien no estaba tan lejos de ahí, se dirigió a aquella área al escuchar el impacto de los ataques

La princesita se sentó en el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, pero su llanto era silencioso… o bueno, tan silencioso como puede ser el llanto de un niño de 3 años

-¡YA VA A EMPEZAR A LLORAR LA MOCOSA!- dijo Vegeta en tono burlón

Odette sólo se le quedó viendo a su hermano mayor

-¡ODETTE! No puedes ir llorando por ahí, ¡ERES LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN! ¡YA NO SOMOS UNAS BEBÉS! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES LA PRINCESA!- dijo chibi Vili

-Me.. me dolió mucho- dijo la pequeña sollozando

-¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ MOCOSOS?- se hizo presente el rey ante sus hijos

La princesita se levantó y corrió a abrazarse a una de las piernas de su padre –padre- dijo sollozando

-Padre… nosotros…. Sólo…. Estábamos jugando- dijo el pequeño príncipe

-Odette es una llorona padre, y no debe ser así porque es la princesa, digo, Vegeta es el príncipe y no llora, Odette no debe llorar, ¿cierto padre?- dijo Vili

-Ustedes dos- dirigiéndose a Vilandra y Vegeta –Vayan a la biblioteca a estudiar con su madre

-¡PERO PADREEEE!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿ACASO TENGO QUE REPETIR MIS ÓRDENES? Vayan con su madre, ¡AHORA!

-Si padre- dijeron Vegeta y Vilandra, saliendo de la habitación

Se quedaron solos la princesa y el rey, ella continuaba abrazada a la pierna de su padre, sollozando

-Y tú- dijo volteando a ver a la menor de sus hijos –ya deja de lloriquear mocosa- dijo con voz más suave

La chibi se limpió las lágrimas –Es que me dolió mucho- soltó a su padre

El rey miró a su alrededor, estaban ambos completamente solos. Se inclinó hacia su hija, y la cargó –Hoy, princesa, fue un simple juego con tus hermanos, pero en el campo de batalla, frente a un enemigo real, no hay juegos, no hay risas, no están tus hermanos burlándose, ni yo para detener todo, en batalla, hay que soportar los golpes y los ataques, caer, levantarte, y seguir peleando, el cuerpo te dolerá, te sentirás que no puedes más, pero debes continuar, pararte cuantas veces debas hacerlo, y encarar a tu enemigo, sin lágrimas, que no vean que te afecta, las lágrimas déjalas cuando estés a solas, si tu oponente te ve llorar… estarás perdida, y recuerda princesa, que es mejor morir peleando, que vivir siendo un cobarde que se dio por vencido- dijo viendo a los ojos de su hija

Un último sollozo… la peque se limpió sus lagrimitas –Está bien- abrazó el cuello de su progenitor –papi-

Una extraña y cálida sensación se hizo presente en el rey al escuchar esa tierna palabra -¿Papi? ¿Qué cosas dices princesa Odette?- dijo con una sonrisa que la nena le arrancó con esa simple palabra

-Perdón… padre, es… que… no sé… se me ocurrió… decirte así… es… bueno… Vili y Vegeta… todos te decimos padre…. Es muy formal… ¿puedo?... p… ¿puedo decirte papi?... digo… sólo cuando estemos solos- dijo nerviosamente la pequeña, a pesar de su muy corta edad, desde su nacimiento, su vida fue siempre regida por el estricto protocolo de comportamiento

-Puedes… pero únicamente a solas, ni siquiera frente a tu madre o tus hermanos, ¿entendido?

El rostro de la niña se iluminó, abrazándose más fuerte a su padre

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-No tengo idea de cómo es que lograbas volverme sentimental en ocasiones Odette… he de confesar que eres mi debilidad, por lo mismo, te veía tan frágil, sentimental, débil. Tus hermanos siempre se mostraron fuertes, guerreros en toda la expresión, fuertes, enteros, decididos, hábiles, ambos unos estrategas… pero tú, sensible, piadosa, siempre te he protegido más, porque te creía más vulnerable, y veo con orgullo que eres una increíble guerrera… y a la vez… no lo entiendo… siempre pensé que tú serías más débil por tu modo de ser, que jamás sobrepasarías ciertos niveles… y pensé a tus hermanos más fuertes por no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos…. Y veo que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, y tus hermanos, jamás creí verlos dejarse llevar por sus emociones….. No entiendo- Se quedó observando el espacio un momento, reflexivo -¡Sagrados Dioses! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo puede haber tanta fortaleza en quienes se dejan llevar por sentimentalismos?- dijo viendo la estatua

Una corriente de viento sopló desde atrás, y por alguna extraña razón, volteó…. El ex rey se quedó petrificado por la impresión –no… e… e… e…. ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ….. y… yo…. Yo debo estar soñando….. esto es un sueño….. no…. No es real… ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN SER REALES!

Ante sus ojos, los 3 dioses saiyajin en persona, Brigid al centro, Dahda a su derecha, Esus a su izquierda. El rey cayó de rodillas ante aquella aparición, boquiabierto

-Vegeta, hijo mío- dijo la diosa –Los sentimientos pueden ser una debilidad si no sabes manejarlos, pero también te dan una fuerza inexplicable, ¿O cómo crees acaso que lograste transformarte en super saiyajin, así como mi hijo Dahda?

-Yo… yo… s… s… siempre… siempre entrené mucho- dijo como respuesta el ex rey

-Recuérdalo Vegeta- la diosa extendió su mano donde sostenía la manzana, ésta comenzó a flotar hasta volverse una bola de luz dorada, donde comenzó a visualizarse los momentos de la batalla en contra de Freezer –Cuando Bardock te previno sobre sus visiones, ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste?

-Si, odio, ¡MUCHO ODIO CONTRA EL MALDITO FREEZER!- dijo el ex rey con furia

-Tal vez, pero tú y yo conocemos la verdad, aunque no la reconozcas: sentiste miedo, temías que Freezer matara a tus hijos, que eran muy pequeños entonces, temías ver a tu esposa muerta, y a todo tu pueblo erradicado de la faz del universo

-Yo no le temo a nada- dijo el ex rey tratando de defender su orgullo

-No tiene caso que lo niegues, y menos a mí, que soy tu diosa, y además, eres mi sangre, y mi carne. Ambos sabemos de tus temores, y el miedo de perder a quienes amas, fue el que te dio el coraje en la batalla, para no rendirte, y cuando parecía que el fin se acercaba, hiciste el milagro: lograste el estado de super saiyajin, y venciste al tirano

Con los puños cerrados –Yo… siempre he dicho que los sentimientos son una debilidad…. Cuando sientes apego por algo o alguien… ¡TE VUELVES DÉBIL!

-No Vegeta, al contrario, los sentimientos son fuerza, y hay que tener más valor para aceptar lo que sentimos, que para evitarlo. Eso lo han entendido a la perfección tus hijos, por eso son los grandes guerreros que son

-Trío de ingratos…. ¡TRAIDORES!- dijo furioso el ex monarca

-No ha sucedido nada que no estuviera escrito en el destino de ustedes. No eres un mal padre, ni tampoco fuiste un mal rey, pero tu soberbia, tu sed de control, y tus ansias de poder, te han llevado a tu perdición hijo mío, y te arrastró a ser una marioneta de aquellos que sirven al enemigo de nuestra familia y nuestra raza

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sagrada Madre

-Los adoradores de Alastor siempre te han manipulado, inflando tu orgullo, cegándote, ellos te pusieron en contra de tus hijos, ese al que tanta confianza le tienes, Kaleb, es el líder de esa maldita secta que busca la destrucción de nuestra familia

El ex rey se quedó impactado por lo que su ancestro le acababa de decir –No…. ¡no puede ser posible!

-¿Vas a creer más en ese adorador del diablo? ¿o en mí?

El padre de Vegeta se quedó viendo al suelo, en shock, sin creer lo que la diosa le decía

-Tu hija hizo lo correcto liberándose a ella y tu primogénito de esos compromisos que negociaste, pues Kaleb y Keiza solo han buscado asesinar a tus tres hijos para devolverle la vida al demonio que nos costó la vida a mis hijos y a mí, el encerrar en la sub dimensión en la que se encuentra. Y quiere vengarse de ti….

El ex monarca arqueó una ceja -¿de mi?... si yo siempre le di mi confianza al maldito ese

-Su padre era Paraguss, tú ordenaste su asesinato, de él y de su hijo Broly, por traición y conspiración contra tu imperio. Nadie supo que Paraguss había tenido otro hijo, la madre de Kaleb jamás reveló la identidad del padre de su hijo, y si recuerdas, su título fue heredado por su familia materna. Cuando se enteró de su origen, sucedió a su padre como líder de esa maldita secta, la volvió a reorganizar, buscando nuevos adeptos, esperando el momento de despertar a su señor, y de vengarse de ti, y de nuestra familia

-No…. ¡MATARÉ A ESOS MALDITOS! ¡QUE NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLES UN SOLO PELO A MIS HIJOS! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- dijo Vegeta padre, levantándose con furia y con un puño cerrado

La diosa sonrió –Me alegro que entres en razón... Otra cosa, la terrícola que escogió tu hijo, aunque te cueste trabajo, deberás aceptarla, pues de ella nacerá el gran orgullo de nuestra raza y nuestra familia

-¿Un híbrido? ¡PERO QUÉ ABERRACIÓN!

-Si fuera una aberración, yo no permitiría que pasara, ni lo hubiera escrito en sus destinos, ¿no lo crees Vegeta?

El rey se quedó algo shockeado ante las palabras de la divinidad

-Es tiempo que tus hijos asuman el trono, y espero que seas el guía de ellos, que los aconsejes, y lo mismo hagas con su descendencia que, llegará pronto- la diosa sonrió –sólo perdóname por haberte quitado de ese modo tu corona, pero era necesario hijo mío

-La verdadera batalla aún no comienza- dijo Dahda, dios de la guerra

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo el ex rey

-Los seguidores del demonio no se darán por vencidos, traerán a un enemigo del pasado a terminar lo que tú evitaste al matar a Freezer

-Los mataré…. ¡JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ A TODOS ESOS MALDITOS TRAIDOREEES!- dijo Vegeta padre

-Que la emperatriz no se separe del libro sagrado de mi madre- dijo Esus –Lo peor, está por venir

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASARÁ?- dijo preocupado

La diosa se puso seria –Deben estar unidos, deben derrotar al mal que se acerca a ustedes, no se descuiden un solo segundo

La manzana que sostiene la diosa brilló incandescente, con luz cegadora, cuando el brillo desapareció, el rey estaba en un espacio negro, vacío, los dioses y la ciudad fantasma habían desaparecido por completo

******************************************************PALACIO REAL, SALA MEDICA***************************

La reina iba llegando a los pasillos que estaban afuera de las habitaciones donde estaban su esposo e hijo respectivamente.

Zorn hizo una reverencia –Reina Brássica

-¿Qué sucede Zorn? ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? ¿Y mis hijos?- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder -¿LE OCURRIÓ ALGO A MI ESPOSO?- dijo preocupada

-No, estamos esperando la recuperación del príncipe, el antiguo rey, no han dado ninguna novedad los médicos- dijo el noble

-¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A VEGETA ZORN?

El noble le hizo una seña a la reina para hablar más en privado, ambos se alejaron un poco de la entrada a las salas de recuperación –Brássica, tu hijo, fue al inframundo a buscar a la terrícola

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO ZORN?- dijo la reina espantada –Sólo…. Sólo los Dioses han hecho eso y salido con vida…- la madre de Vegeta y las gemelas se sintió desesperada ante la respuesta de su amigo de toda la vida, sintió incluso que el aire le faltaba

-Tu hijo es muy fuerte Brássica- puso su mano en el hombro de ella –regresará, tenlo por seguro

-Ya no estoy segura de nada Zorn- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar, un par de médicos entraron al cuarto donde estaba el rey, al igual que unas enfermeras

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la reina, quien corrió hasta el cuarto donde estaba su marido –Doctor, ¿sucede algo?

-El rey está listo para salir del tanque- dijo un doctor de aspecto reptiláceo

En el pasillo estaba Gokú, quien escuchó lo que el médico había dicho "Le prometí a Vili ir por ella y su hermana si esto pasaba" pensó –ahora vuelvo- llevó sus dedos medio e índice a su frente, y desapareció delante del anciano sacerdote

Kakarotto apareció en la habitación de su esposa, quien dormía plácidamente, sonrió al verla así, tan bella, tan tranquila, se sentó a su lado en la cama, y comenzó a moverla para despertarla –Vili… Vili…- dijo suavemente

La emperatriz comenzó a despertar, encontrándose con el rostro de su marido, primero sonrió, al caer en la realidad, se sobresaltó -¿Pasó algo Gokú?

-Tu padre está por salir del tanque

-Voy por Odette, espéranos en mi terraza- dijo ella quien salió velozmente del dormitorio, hacia la terraza, y se saltó hasta la terraza de la princesa para entrar en el dormitorio de ella. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta -¡ODETTE!- gritó al entrar, llegó a la cama donde su hermana dormía –Odette, despierta, nuestro padre está por salir de la cámara de regeneración

La princesa abrió los ojos y se incorporó -¿Qué has dicho?

-Vamos- se dirigió ella hacia la terraza de su hermana

La princesa se levantó y siguió a Vilandra hasta la terraza, donde su nuevo cuñado las esperaba para teletransportarse los tres hasta el área médica, donde aparecieron frente a Heron y Zorn.

Dentro de la habitación del antiguo monarca, el tanque de regeneración comenzó a drenar los líquidos medicinales, cuando éstos finalmente terminaron de drenarse, los ojos de Vegeta padre se abrieron, en ese momento, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno

Una enfermera le entregó ropa nueva que siempre tenían guardada para él, y la familia real

-¡Vegeta!- dijo la reina al ver a su esposo, sus ojos brillaban al verlo recuperado

Él sólo se fue atrás de un biombo para vestirse. Salió de ahí con su ropa habitual, su armadura, su capa, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero sabía que no era así

-Vegeta…- volvió a decir la reina, esperando alguna respuesta

Él la miró de reojo –Debo pensar Brássica… nos vemos después- dijo con voz seca, seria… y lo que más alarmó a la reina, una voz vacía, derrotada

Al salir de la habitación, ahí estaban sus dos hijas, sólo las vió

-Padre- dijo Vilandra con voz seria

-Padre- dijo Odette, pero su voz era preocupada, a diferencia de su hermana

El ex monarca vió a Vilandra –Emperatriz- luego miró a Odette –Princesa- se dio la vuelta y se retiró de ahí, ante el asombro de todos

*******************************************************INFRAMUNDO, PARAISO********************

Vegeta continuaba caminando en aquel bello lugar, conforme avanzaba, también se topaba con animales, becerros, mariposas, insectos, todo tipo de fauna, igual, lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto, por todo el lugar, había "islas" (o para que se entienda mejor, como sitios, o no sé, lugares, digo islas en el sentido que en una tienda departamental, una isla es un sitio, en medio de los pasillos de la tienda donde exhiben un determinado producto) de bellos, y visiblemente cómodos almohadones blancos con bordados en hilos de oro. Algunos vacíos, en otros, personas descansaban, sus rostros eran de bondad, de felicidad, de paz. En el camino, a sus pies, observó que corrían diversos manantiales, de agua fresca, tan rica y reconfortante como la del río Estigia, ríos de leche tan exquisita y maravillosa, ríos de un vino tan dulce, y a la vez que no embriagaba, y ríos de miel que llenaba de éxtasis el sólo probarla –Éste lugar es…. Simplemente asombroso- dijo el príncipe. En medio de tanta maravilla, y el disfrute de los placeres divinos del paraíso, observó que los ríos de esos manjares, se dirigían todos a una misma dirección –Por allá debe quedar el palacio de Brigid- Corrió entonces a toda velocidad rumbo a donde los ríos corrían, después de varios kilómetros, ante sus ojos, uun majestuoso palacio color blanco, similar al Taj Mahal, los ríos de manjares rodeaban el palacio, una majestuosa escalinata de un material similar al mármol enmarcaba la fachada de aquella divina edificación.

-¿Dónde estará el jardín de éste lugar?- se preguntó el príncipe

Ante él, las enormes puertas blancas de picaportes de oro se abrieron de par en par, como invitándolo a ingresar a ese palacio. El príncipe entró. Se encontró con un bello salón de paredes blancas, a lo largo, cuadros y estatuas de los 3 dioses adornaban, pero después de un par de metros, notó, que también había cuadros, de todos sus antepasados: toda la línea familiar de los Vegeta estaba presente en ese lugar. El príncipe se detuvo a observar cada cuadro, un tanto incrédulo, sabía que él y su familia eran descendientes directos de los dioses, pero, jamás se imaginó encontrar su árbol genealógico en el paraíso.

-Nuestra línea familiar, un legado de grandes reyes y estupendos guerreros- dijo una cálida voz femenina detrás del príncipe

Él volteó, quedando perplejo –S…. Sa…. Sa…. ¡SAGRADA MADRE!- se hincó ante la diosa

Ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él –levántate, Rey sol

El príncipe se incorporó, sin salir de su asombro, viendo cara a cara, en persona, aquella estatua a la que por tantos años se inclinó desde que podía recordar en su vida.

-Rey Sol, hijo mío, te he estado esperando

-yo…- seguía en shock

Ella dirigió su mirada, a los cuadros donde estaban sus descendientes –Toda nuestra familia, en el lugar de honor de mi palacio, y tú, rey sol- señaló con su báculo la pintura con la fotografía de Vegeta –Tienes un gran destino que cumplir, tú y los que de ti nazcan

-Sa… Sagrada Madre, yo…. He venido hasta aquí por…- fue interrumpido por su tataratataratatara… etc. Tatara abuela

-Por tu mujer, lo sé- señaló una salida –ella te espera al final de ese pasillo, en mi jardín. Anda, ¡Ve por ella!- dijo la deidad

Vegeta asintió, y corrió a toda velocidad hasta aquella puerta, al salir, a unos metros, en medio de unas preciosas flores, ahí estaba una linda cabellera azul, sentada en una almohada dorada –Bulma- dijo inaudiblemente -¡BULMAAA!- gritó, corriendo hacia ella

La terrícola volteó -¡Vegeta!- sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al verlo ir en dirección hacia ella –Vegeta… Viniste- dijo para sí misma

Por fin llegó con ella, la sostuvo por la cintura, y se dio entre ellos el beso más apasionado, y a la vez, puro, que jamás se hallan dado antes –Mujer… sé que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, pero a partir de hoy, yo te juro, que si debo dar mi vida para salvarte… a ti y nuestro hijo, Juro por los dioses que son mis antepasados, que lucharé hasta morir…- acarició el cabello de ella –Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarme de ti ahora, te lo juro

Ella sonrió ante las esperanzadoras palabras del hombre que amaba, después, su rostro se ensombreció -¿Qué pasará con tu padre? El no parará hasta asesinarnos a mi y a nuestro hijo, el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada, y no quiero que muera por el odio de tu padre- dijo con resentimiento en la voz, bajando la cabeza

-Mi padre ya no puede hacer nada- sostuvo las manos de ella entre las suyas –Lo he derrocado, ahora el rey soy yo, y juro que no permitiré que ni siquiera él te toque. Antes lo mato Bulma, te lo juro

Ella sintió cierto aire de tranquilidad ante esas palabras, al instante, se sintió culpable por haber sentido eso –Es tu padre Vegeta

-Lo es, pero no es mi dueño, ni mi dios, y no dudaré en detenerlo si intenta volverte a dañar, o a nuestro hijo- dijo decididamente

Las lágrimas empezaron a visualizarse en aquellos lindos ojos azules -¡VEGETA!- se abrazó a él, llorando de emoción

-Ya mujer, déjate de lloriqueos- dijo el príncipe, acariciando los cabellos de la terrícola

-Quisiera creerte, quisiera creer en todo lo que me dices, quisiera creer que ya nada va a separarnos y que seremos felices Vegeta, pero….. han pasado tantas cosas- decía sin soltar a su hombre

-Te prometo… ¡NO! Te juro, que todo cambiará, pondré mi vida en ello, nada me separará de tu lado mujer, tenlo por seguro

-Es el destino de ustedes el estar juntos- se hizo presente la diosa, acompañada por sus dos hijos –así lo he decretado desde antes de que nacieran, vuelvan a su mundo, y sean felices

Bulma volteó a verlos -¡PERO SI SON LAS ESTATUAS DE MIS SUEÑOS!

Vegeta se puso azul ante eso -¡MUJEEER! ¡ELLOS SON LOS DIOSES SAGRADOS, NO VUELVAS A HABLARLES EN ESE TONOOO!

Dahda rió ante la escena –Has escogido a una guerrera como tu compañera, buena elección, rey sol

-Bulma, nos hicimos presentes en tus sueños para mostrarte tu destino, y darte fuerza ante la calamidad que viviste, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, y de ti nacerá una poderosa descendencia que traerá el máximo orgullo, no solamente para nuestro linaje, sino para la raza saiyajin entera- dijo Brigid

Bulma sintió nervios ante esas palabra –g.. g.. Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Rey Sol- dijo Dahda –La batalla contra la maldad pura se acerca, la unión de tus hermanas y tú serán lo que salvará a tu mundo y nuestra raza, no se confíen, y nunca se rindan, porque nuestro enemigo no descansará hasta destruir toda vida existente

Vegeta asintió ante lo que su ancestro acababa de decir

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo ese hombre? Vegeta, ¿De qué habla?- dijo Bulma, temerosa por las palabras que el dios acababa de decir

El príncipe no respondió, solo veía a los dioses

-¡HAY VEGETA! ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DICES NADA? ¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO Y UN GROSERO! ¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTAAA!- dijo Bulma con su clásico carácter

-Calla mujer, después te explico- dijo con seriedad, causando que Bulma no insistiera, normalmente el príncipe se hubiera exaltado más, pero ahora tenía cierto aire de preocupación

Esus, dios de la muerte, se acercó al príncipe –Es hora de que vuelvan a su mundo, ¿tienes el amuleto?

Vegeta asintió, buscó entre sus ropas, y extendió la mano con el amuleto de 3 llaves

-Bien, ahora regresen a su mundo, vivan intensamente, y aquí los esperaremos cuando sus vidas lleguen a su fin- el dios tomó el amuleto y dijo:

_Esus naiz, hil jainkoa, nire arima da hau bidali itzuli bizi munduan, nire biak for bless da, nire beraientzat izango da bidaia ona izan berriro bici_ (Soy Esus, Dios de la muerte, es mi voluntad enviar estas almas al mundo de los vivos, mi bendición para ambos, es mi voluntad un buen viaje de regreso a la vida)

Una potente luz cegadora envolvió a Vegeta y Bulma

*****************************************************PALACIO REAL, ALA MÉDICA**************************

-¡MAJESTAD! ¡MAJESTAD!- salió diciendo el médico -¡ALGO PASA CON EL PRÍNCIPE!

Vilandra y Odette se sobresaltaron

-¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?- dijo Odette

-El objeto en sus manos… ¡BRILLA!

Vilandra entró corriendo, empujando al médico y a todo quien se le atravesara, hasta que llegó a las camillas donde lado a lado, estaban los cuerpos de Bulma y Vegeta. Unió una mano de Vegeta con una de Bulma, y sostuvo entre sus manos, la otra mano de Vegeta junto con el amuleto divino, y dijo lo siguiente:

_Bi bidaiari arima duten zeharkatzen ari da eta bizi mundura itzultzeko, bedeinkatu jaso ditut jainkoak duten horiek babestu_ (Recibo a estas almas viajeras que han cruzado el inframundo y regresan al mundo de los vivos, benditos sean los dioses que les han protegido)

Una luz blanca inundó la habitación, cegando a los presentes, que sólo atinaron a cubrir sus ojos. Cuando el brillo se fue, Vilandra observó a su hermano y la terrícola, cuyos ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

-CONTINUARÁ-

Perdón que me tardé horrores, la verdad, estaba algo bloqueada, además de en la oficina, mi cambio de departamento, estoy ingresando a la universidad, así que estoy un poco atareada, pero, he aquí, nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, y espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente. ¡PUF!


	29. Capítulo 25: ¿Paz?

¡Hola a todos! Por cierto, ahora pueden seguir a Vili y Odette por My Space, Facebook y Twitter!

Twitter: Vilandra_Odette Facebook: Vilandra Vegeta My Space: Vilandra

**CAPITULO 25**

**¿PAZ?**

Vegeta abrió sus ojos azabache, su visión era nublada al principio, pestañeó, hasta que la clara imagen del rostro de su hermana junto a él se hizo presente –Vi… Vili- dijo con voz débil

Vilandra esbozó una sonrisa –Vegeta…. ¡Lo lograste!

El príncipe se sentía sumamente débil, aún así, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas trató de sentarse en la camilla para buscar visualmente a su terrícola -¡AHHH!- le dolió el costado donde había sido herido para su viaje al reino de la muerte, se volvió a recostar -¿Dónde está Bulma?

Vili hizo un movimiento con la cabeza –Aquí a tu lado

Vegeta giró la cabeza y la vió, recostada, sus ojos temblando hasta que aquellos ojos azules en los que le encantaba perderse, volvieron a abrirse

Odette había entrado también a la habitación, y se paró a los pies de la camilla de Vegeta, entre él y Bulma, se quedó sólo sonriendo, sin decir una palabra

La terrícola ya había despertado, de momento desconoció la sala -¿dónde? ¿dónde estoy?- dijo confundida y con voz débil. Entonces reconoció el rostro de su cuñada -¿Vilandra?... ¿Odette?

La princesa sonrió –Soy Odette

-¡BULMA!- dijo Vegeta en un grito ahogado

-¡VEGETA!- gritó Bulma, incorporándose de inmediato, cuando vió a su príncipe frente a él (ok, nota, las camillas estaban lado a lado, pero la cabeza de Bulma quedaba en los pies de Vegeta y viceversa) y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al verlo, y también al darse cuenta de la herida cubierta por vendajes ensangrentados –Vegeta- dijo con voz débil, a los pocos segundos se sintió mareada y estuvo por desvanecerse, siendo detenida por la princesa

Vegeta se sobresaltó e intentó incorporarse -¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- la herida del costado le dolía, además de que estaba muy débil

-¡DOCTOR!- gritó Vilandra, llamado al que el médico saiyajin acudió

-¿Si majestad?

-Revise a la terrícola, está embarazada, y pongan a mi hermano en un tanque de recuperación- ordenó

-¡No!- dijo Vegeta –No la voy a dejar sola

Odette volteó a ver a su hermano con Bulma desmayada en los brazos –Vegeta, tú, al tanque, en tu estado no puedes ni ponerte en pie, menos cuidar de ella- sonrió –además, mi sobrino necesita que estés fuerte para protegerlo y entrenarlo

El doctor de aspecto reptil, que fue llamado por el dr. Saiyajin, junto con 2 enfermeras, recostaron a Bulma en la camilla y comenzó a revisarla

Las gemelas ahora estaban con su hermano mayor

-Nosotros los cuidaremos mientras te recuperas- dijo Odette, refiriéndose a Bulma y Trunks

-Yo me encargo de todo Vegeta- dijo Vili

El príncipe asintió, mientras el médico saiyajin lo llevaba hacia el tanque de regeneración. Le pusieron la máscara de oxígeno, el tanque se cerró y el líquido medicinal comenzó a inundarlo

-En un par de horas el príncipe estará perfecto, majestad- dijo el médico

-Bien doctor- dijo la emperatriz

El otro médico fue a donde las hijas del ex rey –Majestad

-¿Qué sucede con la terrícola?- preguntó la emperatriz

-Nada, sólo está un poco débil, sólo necesita descansar, es todo, ella y el producto están en buenas condiciones

-¡Mucho cuidado en cómo se refiere al futuro heredero al trono de éste imperio doctor!- dijo terminante la emperatriz

-Lo lamento su Sagrada Majestad

-Vili- dijo la princesa

-dime

-¿No crees que sería mejor que la lleven a su antigua habitación? Estará más cómoda ahí

-Tienes razón…- dudó un momento –pero mejor que sea cuando Vegeta ya esté repuesto, es más fácil protegerlos a ambos estando juntos aquí, que uno en un lado y el otro en otra parte

-Pues si tienes razón… Voy a ordenar que preparen la habitación de Bulma y la de Vegeta para cuando mi hermano despierte- salió de la habitación

Vilandra salió también al pasillo del ala médica del palacio, topándose con el anciano sacerdote

-¿Cómo se encuentra el príncipe?- preguntó Heron

-Bien, recuperándose- dijo ella

****************************************************SALA DEL TRONO**************************************

Aquella majestuosa sala del trono, siempre llena de gente, hoy, lo que jamás se había visto, estaba completamente vacía, quieta. Por la puerta principal, ingresó el antiguo monarca, y caminó por el pasillo principal con aquella bellísima alfombra color rojo.

Observaba a todos lados, como aquel que debe cambiar de casa y da el último recorrido al hogar que deja "Es enorme" pensó el ex rey mientras caminaba por aquella alfombra que tantas veces había recorrido en su vida, primero como príncipe, después, como rey, y hoy, como el rey derrocado. Recordando viejos tiempos, ante el, aparecían como si de fantasmas se tratasen, los miembros de la corte que durante décadas le reverenció.

Y frente a él, el gran trono, se arrodilló al comienzo de la escalinata, observó aquella silla vacía, Y ante él, la visión de su padre, el Rey Vegeta I, ante quien por tantos años se arrodilló antes de ocupar ese trono. Aquella visión se desvaneció por una muy humillante y obscura: el recuerdo cuando Freezer le hacía levantarse de su trono para cedérselo, cerró los ojos, tratando de que desapareciera la visión de tan humillante recuerdo, y sintió que sus entrañas le carcomían de furia por haber permitido semejante acción por parte de aquel lagarto que convirtió a los saiyajin en esclavos, y más coraje le dio al recordar el día en que pactó la esclavitud de su raza

_FLASHBACK_

Por el pasillo de la sala del trono, caminaba en dirección al rey, la entonces reina de los saiyajin: Onionte. Tras de ella, un sujeto sentado en una silla flotante, de aspecto similar a un lagarto, de piel blanca con algunas zonas de su cuerpo en color rosa y otras áreas color lila, en especial el rostro, labios púrpuras, una armadura morada con detalles en color beige, y en su cabeza, un par de cuernos negros. Detrás de éste sujeto, a su derecha, un hombre alto de piel y cabello verde, muy acicalado, y a su izquierda, un hombre más bajo y muy robusto de piel rosada.

La entonces reina llegó ante su esposo, inclinándose ante él –Gran Rey Vegeta- dijo ella

El rey observó la reverencia de su mujer, y desconfiado (con toda la razón del mundo), observaba a aquel trío que estaba detrás de su esposa -¿Qué deseas? Reina Onionte

Ella se incorporó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando al lado del sujeto que flotaba en aquella silla –Deseo presentar ante ti al Gran Freezer Majestad

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿El gran Freezer?

-Permítame, reina- dijo cortésmente el lagarto, descendió de aquella silla flotante, y al inicio de la escalinata, hizo una reverencia al monarca a quien visitaba –Mi nombre es Freezer, Rey Vegeta, he venido de muy lejos especialmente a proponerle- sus ojos brillaron malignamente –un negocio

El rey sintió mucha desconfianza ante el tono de aquel sujeto, si bien, mantenía las cortesías, había algo sombrío en ese sujeto que, no le convencía del todo -¿De qué negocio se trata?

El tirano sonrió –Bueno, he escuchado sobre las…. Cualidades guerreras de su raza, también sé que desde que eliminaron a los Tsufur, no se las han visto fáciles, sé que la tecnología en su planeta ha sufrido un estancamiento en verdad terrible, así que, he venido a… darles, la solución a sus problemas

"¿Quién demonios es este sujeto? ¿Por qué sabe tanto sobre nosotros? ¿Acaso será un espía? Hay algo en el que no me convence" –Y Señor Freezer, ¿Cuál es su propuesta? ¿Qué solución tiene a nuestros problemas?- dijo retadoramente

El lagarto sonrió al notar el tono del monarca, si había algo que le encantaba al tirano, era jugar con la mente de los demás –Yo, verá majestad, tengo un negocio, guerreros de todo el universo trabajan para mí, conquistando planetas, éstos yo los vendo a refugiados a muy buen precio, cuento con muchos recursos, dinero, tecnología, científicos. Lo que le propongo es, una alianza, mía con su pueblo, ustedes trabajan para mí, purgando planetas y entregándomelos, a cambio, pondré a su alcance dinero, y todos los recursos con los que cuento

El rey Vegeta se levantó de su trono -¿Y USTED QUÉ DEMONIOS SE HA CREÍDO? ¡LOS SAIYAJIN NO TRABAJAMOS NI SEGUIMOS ÓRDENES DE NADIE!

El lagarto sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se subió en su silla –Piénselo bien, creo que una alianza entre nosotros sería en verdad conveniente, le daré 2 días para pensarlo y vendré entonces para ver qué ha decidido- dijo firmemente –Zaborn, Dodoria, vámonos- le dijo a sus acompañantes, y el trío se retiró del palacio, sin dar tiempo a que el rey dijera algo

-Reina Onionte- vió a su esposa –a mis aposentos, ¡ahora!- bajó del trono y salió de aquella sala, siendo seguido por su mujer

Ambos llegaron a su habitación

-Onionte… ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSAS TRAYENDO A ESOS TIPOS AQUÍ? ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE TAL FREEZER?- gritaba el rey exaltado

"Porque lo que deseo es destruirte querido" pensó ella en su malvada y traicioneramente –Vegeta, ese tal Freezer, es un ser muy poderoso, y si lo consideras, su propuesta no es tan descabellada

-¿SE ESCLAVOS DE ESA LAGARTIJA ROSA? ¡JAMAS! ¡NUNCA LOS SAIYAJIN SEREMOS ESCLAVOS DE NADIE!

-¿Acaso mencionó Freezer la palabra esclavitud?... ¡NO! ¿cierto?

El rey dudó un segundo

-Es una excelente oportunidad Vegeta

-Dime, dame una razón para no mandarte a encerrar por traidora y siquiera considerar la posibilidad de aceptar semejante trato con ese tipo

Ella se acercó al rey, acarició sus brazos, y comenzó a insinuársele, cosa que ella dominaba a la perfección –porque, querido, piénsalo bien- se abrazó al cuello de él –con su ayuda, podemos obtener los recursos tecnológicos que se perdieron en el exterminio de los tsufur- le dio un beso, breve, pero seductor –en ese aspecto hay un terrible estancamiento, y si te has dado cuenta, hay revueltas en la población, somos guerreros querido, necesitamos estar en batalla, y purgando planetas, aseguras que tengamos combates constantes, y todos estarán muy felices con eso- le dio un beso breve y se separó de él –piénsalo éstos dos días cuando menos- salió de la habitación

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Maldita sea la hora en que decidí escucharte Onionte!- golpeó el suelo con su puño al recordar ese pasaje de su vida –Traidora desgraciada, Ojalá estés pudriéndote en el infierno junto con tu idiota y traidor hermano Paraguss

El ex rey, que se encontraba arrodillado frente al que hasta hace poco fue su trono, se levantó, subió los escalones, y se sentó, fijándose en la inmensidad de la sala vacía. Hasta que, a lo lejos, en la entrada, una figura femenina se hizo presente –Brássica- dijo con voz inaudible

-Vegeta- dijo la reina también en voz casi inaudible, y corrió hacia su marido, hasta subir los escalones, quedando 2 abajo del trono

-¿Acaso vienes a reclamar el trono de tu hijo?- dijo resentido

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió por la pregunta de su esposo -¿Porqué piensas eso? ¿Y por qué me hablas así? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

"Es cierto, tú no tienes la culpa" pensó, desvió la mirada –Jamás me di cuenta

No entendió -¿de qué hablas?

-Este lugar, siempre estuvo lleno de gente, por todos lados, jamás me di cuenta lo grande que era en realidad- dijo melancólico

La reina no sabía qué decir, ¿Cómo consolar a su esposo en esos momentos? ¿qué palabras reconfortan el orgullo de un rey guerrero derrocado?, lo único que hizo fue pararse al lado del trono y tomó la mano de su marido –Si, es enorme

-He sido muy ciego, Brássica, siempre creí tener la razón, ser todo poderoso por ser el guerrero más fuerte, el único súper saiyajin después de Dahda, el rey del planeta, y descendiente directo de los dioses, quise ser un dios, ¿Y qué logré?, por aliarme con Freezer, nuestra raza casi es exterminada de la faz del universo, y gané el odio de mis hijos

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- interrumpió la reina

Vegeta se sorprendió que su esposa lo interrumpiera de ese modo, si bien, ella siempre mostró carácter y cierta rebeldía, cosa que lo volvía loco, había sido muy raro que ella alzara la voz para cortar al rey

-Tú no te has ganado el odio de nuestros hijos, su enojo si, pero el enojo se desvanece- Ella se arrodilló al lado del trono para ver mejor a los ojos a su esposo –Cometiste muchos errores, ¿y qué? ¿quién no los comete?

-Nuestros hijos casi mueren, tú, y todos los saiyajin a manos de ese lagarto

-¡PERO NO MORIMOS!- lo volvió a interrumpir –tú impediste que eso sucediera Vegeta, y por ti, es que todos los saiyajin estamos vivos, incluyéndome a mi y nuestros hijos

Él sonrió

-Mira tu imperio, estabas, al principio, convirtiéndote enana copia de Freezer, purgando planetas, y en lugar de eso, no sólo Vejitasein, los planetas anexados al imperio han tenido grandes crecimientos, se dio un importantísimo intercambio interplanetario gracias a todo este proyecto. Y nuestros hijos… ¡míralos! Los 3 lograron convertirse en súper saiyajin, Vegeta…- dudó en decirlo –Te venció, a ti, su padre, su maestro, su entrenador. Vilandra y Odette también son grandes guerreras… Te has equivocado, pero has tenido grandes aciertos Vegeta

El ex rey vió los ojos cálidos de su esposa –Es tiempo que asuman este lugar- dijo mientras se levantaba del trono

La reina se incorporó, sorprendida por lo que dijo su marido

Vegeta se acercó a su mujer, la tomó de las manos –Sabes que por mi orgullo, casi nunca digo éste tipo de cosas, pero- se acercó más a ella –me alegro tenerte a mi lado- Un beso entre ambos esposos tuvo lugar en aquella enorme sala del trono, imponente, y vacía como jamás se había visto antes

**********************************SALA MÉDICA, DOS HORAS DESPUÉS DE VOLVER DEL INFRAMUNDO****************************

-Estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo, ¡YA DEJENME IIIIIIIIIR!- le decía Bulma a los médicos

-Señora, sólo cumplimos órdenes de la sagrada emperatriz, usted necesita reposo y ella dispuso que permanezca aquí mientras el príncipe sale del tanque de recuperación

Bulma puso cara de fastidio –ya que…. Doctor….

-¿si?

Bulma se puso un poco nerviosa con la pregunta, no sabía qué efectos pudo tener el haber estado en el reino de la muerte sobre su embarazo -¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo está mi bebé?- preguntó insegura

-Su embarazo, a pesar de lo que pensábamos, va excelente, pero el bebé, al ser un híbrido y usted, ser de una especie con menor fuerza física que los saiyajin, requiere de mayores cuidados

-¿Hay…. Hay algún riesgo?

-Los embarazos de saiyajin siempre son riesgosos, aún para las hembras saiyajin, debe extremar cuidados, y tener muy vigilado el embarazo, y en primera instancia, no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos, lo más que pueda estar en reposo, y trate de evitar disgustos y sobresaltos, esté tranquila.

Bulma asintió –está bien doctor, haré todo lo que digan- se recostó de lado en aquella camilla donde la tenían, y acarició su vientre "mi pequeñito, sé que serás un niño muy guapo y fuerte como tu padre. Haré lo que sea para cuidarte y que nazcas bien mi amor, te lo prometo" pensó

Las gemelas, Gokú, Heron y Zorn se encontraban en el pasillo, esperando a que el príncipe saliera del tanque de regeneración. Kakarotto y Vilandra estaban un poco apartados de todos, lo mismo Odette y Zorn

***************PLATICA DE GOKU Y VILANDRA************

-¿Más tranquila?- preguntó Kakarotto

-Si, y es que, sólo los dioses habían ido y vuelto del inframundo

-Tu hermano si que es fuerte

-Cierto, pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por haber sobrevivido al reino de los muertos, y por la pelea con tu padre, fue impresionante- el saiyajin sonrió -¡ME MUERO DE GANAS POR COMBATIR CON EL!

-Jejejejejeje- su rostro se puso serio –mi padre… se comportó tan extraño cuando salió de recuperación yo… yo esperaba que quisiera matarnos a todos y… no…. Se veía…. Resignado- dijo con cara de extrañeza

-Yo creo que igual entró en razón- dijo él

-¿A qué te refieres Gokú?

-Pues… cuando tengamos hijos, no me gustaría tener que pelear con ellos, yo creo que eso lo hizo reflexionar… no sé

La cara de la emperatriz se iluminó -¿Acaso ya quieres que tengamos hijos?

Él la abrazó por la cintura –Mmmm.. pues no es mala idea… además, el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma necesitará primos con quien jugar y entrenar- la besó

************PLATICA DE ZORN Y ODETTE**********

El noble tomó la mano de la princesa –¿Cómo te sientes?- besó el dorso de la mano de ella

Ella sonrió –Más tranquila con Vegeta en recuperación… el que me desconcierta es mi padre

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco esperaba esa reacción de él, y eso que lo conozco de toda la vida, fui su consejero…. No sé que pensar más que…

-Dime ¿qué crees que sucede?

-Que se resignó a entregarles a ustedes el trono, por su actitud es lo único que puedo pensar, en caso contrario las hubiera enfrentado a ti y a la emperatriz

-Aún así es extraño

-Odette, princesa… yo…

-¿Dime?

-No soy tonto, sé que entre tú y Raditz hay una historia…

Ella lo interrumpió –Esa historia es pasado, terminó y punto- dijo firmemente

-No creo, porque veo que aún te afecta mucho. No te culpo, pero sólo quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón- se acercó a ella –Quiero que me ames Odette, quiero que seas mi mujer porque así lo deseas tú, no por despecho ni obligación

-Zorn yo…- el noble la silenció con un dulce beso

-Es cierto, aún amo a Raditz, pero hay cosas que no puedo perdonarle, de Raditz sólo quiero que salga de mi corazón y, para ser sincera contigo, no estoy enamorada de ti, es cierto, pero si quiero intentarlo, así que- puso una sonrisa pícara –Lord Zorn, tiene usted mi permiso para conquistarme

Otro beso hubo entre ellos

Adentro de la habitación, Bulma se había quedado dormida un momento, cuando las alarmas del tanque donde Vegeta se recuperaba comenzaron a sonar.

Bulma, somnolienta, abrió los ojos -¿qué? ¿qué sucede?- Volteó hacia donde el ruido provenía, y a donde las enfermeras y médicos corrían -¡VEGETA!

-Es hora de que salga el príncipe, avísenle a su Majestad y a la princesa- dijo el médico saiyajin

-Enseguida doctor- dijo una enfermera pelirroja de piel azul (¡si! Mistique de X-Men). Salió al pasillo donde estaba toda la comitiva, se dirigió a donde estaba Vilandra –Sagrada Majestad, el Príncipe Vegeta está por salir del tanque de recuperación

Volteó a ver a su esposo –Voy a ver a Vegeta- y caminó hasta entrar a la habitación

Odette se percató de esto y se dirigió con la enfermera -¿Pasa algo con el príncipe?- le preguntó

-Si alteza, el Príncipe está por salir de recuperación- dijo la enfermera

La princesa también entró a la habitación

En la cápsula de recuperación, los líquidos medicinales se drenaron, Vegeta abrió los ojos y se quitó la máscara de oxígeno. Los médicos abrieron el tanque, permitiendo salir al príncipe, otra enfermera le entregó unas ropas (_recordemos que es el ala médica del palacio, así que tienen ropa para que la familia real se cambie cuando salen de recuperación_)

-Es un gusto que ya esté bien su real alteza- dijo el médico con aspecto de reptil

Vegeta tomó la ropa y sólo miró al doctor -¿Cómo está la terrícola?- dijo seriamente

-Ella está bien, descansando

-mmmmmm- fue su única respuesta, y se dirigió detrás de un biombo para vestirse

*-*-*-*-*_unos minutos después_*-*-*-*-*-*

Vegeta terminó de vestirse, y después de una búsqueda visual, vió a Bulma en aquella camilla, la camilla estaba en la típica posición de hospital con el respaldo revantado. El príncipe se dirigió hacia ella, sin darse cuenta que sus hermanas también estaban ahí esperándole. –Mujer- le dijo a la terrícola

Ella sonrió –Vegeta

-Ok ustedes dos, como veo que ya están bien- dijo Odette, llamando la atención de su hermano y cuñada –Ya mandé preparar sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansen, en especial Bulma que requieres más cuidados

Las palabras de su hermana preocuparon a Vegeta -¿Cómo que mayores cuidados? ¿Acaso hay algo mal?- preguntó de modo serio, disimulando su preocupación

-No precisamente pero, está embarazada ¿recuerdas?- dijo Odette –Ya dispuse su antigua habitación para que esté cómoda y Vilandra ya ordenó a los médicos vigilar muy de cerca el embarazo

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- dijo Vegeta –Ella dormirá en mi habitación a partir de ahora, así que sus cosas que las pongan en mi habitación

A las gemelas les extrañó mucho la orden del futuro rey –Como digas Vegeta- dijo Vilandra

Bulma de repente recordó un pequeño detalle –oigan ¿Y su padre? ¿qué?... ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que estoy aquí?- preguntó con cierto temor en la voz

-De mi padre no se preocupen, en primera, el ya no es el rey, no tiene poder en éste imperio más que el que yo le pueda conferir- dijo Vilandra –por otra parte, cuando salió de recuperación, estaba muy extraño, como resignado a entregarnos el trono, pensé que iba a intentar algo en contra de ustedes o nosotras, y no, de hecho sólo nos saludó conforme al protocolo y se retiró, es muy raro, pero, creo que le sirvió la paliza para entrar en razón

Vegeta se quedó con los ojos abiertos por lo que su hermana dijo –eso si es raro en el

-Bueno, yo iré a que preparen la habitación de Vegeta para Bulma también- dijo Odette, retirándose de la habitación

-Vili- dijo Vegeta

-Dime

-Quiero 4 guardaespaldas para Bulma todo el tiempo

-¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO QUIERO A 4 GORILAS SIGUIÉNDOME COMO SOMBRAAAAS! ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS! ¡ME REHÚSO!

-¡MUJER! ¿QUIERES ENTRAR EN RAZÓN? ¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA, NECESITAS CUIDADOS Y YO NO PUEDO ESTAR PEGADO TODO EL TIEMPO A TI!

-¡YO SÉ CUIDARME SOLA!

-¡NO SEAS NECIA MUJEEEER!

-Bulma- interrumpió Vilandra –Vegeta tiene razón, no lo hagas por él, hazlo por el hijo que llevas en el vientre, así aparte de que tendrás quien te proteja, tendrás quien te auxilie y te traiga con los médicos si llegas a sentir algún malestar, Vegeta Odette y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, más ahora que debemos reestructurar el imperio, nosotros no podemos estar pendientes de ti todo el tiempo, acepta a los escoltas

La terrícola se quedó pensativa "En la Tierra, como odié a mi papá cuando me quiso poner escoltas, siempre me rehusé, pero tienen razón" tocó su vientre "debo pensar primero en ti antes que en cualquier otra cosa" –Está bien- dijo a regañadientes

-Dispondré de los 4 mejores guerreros del escuadrón de la Elite real- dijo la emperatriz

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermana menor

*******************************************EN CASA DE KALEB*************************

-Maldita seas Vilandra, tus tonterías me hacen precipitar mis planes- cerró libidinosamente los ojos –Me hubiera encantado hacerte mi mujer…. Recorrer tu cuerpo…. Sentir tu piel…. Tus senos firmes…. Mmmmmmmmm ¡Cómo me hubiera encantado robarme tu virginidad! Ser el primer macho en tu vida…- de pronto abrió los ojos y sonrió malévola y depravadamente –No es mala idea- se dirigió a un armario pequeño de puerta blanca, lo abrió, había muchos frascos con substancias, tomó un pequeño frasco cilíndrico que contenía un líquido color verde pálido

-Mi querida Vilandra, tú serás mía, lo quieras o no… después, tendré que asesinarte…. No sabes la delicia que te espera querida mía….. lástima que tendré que matarte…. En cuanto a tus queridos hermanos, vete despidiendo de ellos, él no tarda en hacerlos pedazos…. Mi amor- lo último con mucho sarcasmo

******************************TEMPRANO, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN UNO DE LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO*********************

Odette estaba en el jardín de la fuente, contemplando el cielo….. haciendo nada, en realidad sólo, de esas veces que uno se dedica a disfrutar un momento del día, y era lo que hacía, disfrutar de ese amanecer

-¡Odette!- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la princesa

La princesa volteó -¡Raditz! ¿qué haces aquí?

Él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas –Vengo a que nos dejemos de tonterías, Odette, yo te amo, y sé que a pesar de tu tonto orgullo, tú también me amas

La princesa frunció el ceño –Me amas… ¿Tanto que no fuiste capaz de pelear por mi? ¡TU ME DEJASTE RADITZ! A mi, yo no soy una saiyajin cualquiera, ¡YO SOY SU ALTEZA REAL, LA PRINCESA ODETTE VEGETA! Cuando quise hablar contigo, me dejaste, en éste mismo jardín, llorando, ¡TÚ ME HICISTE DERRAMAR LÁGRIMAS SABANDIJA!- dijo ya más enojada, respiró –Y eso Raditz, nunca, escúchame bien, ¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! ¡NADIE HACE LLORAR A LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN ME SENTÍ TRAICIONADO CUANDO ANUNCIASTE TU COMPROMISO CON ZORN!- dijo él -¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE PENSARA? Porque tú tampoco hiciste nada Odette- dijo retándola

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN SABANDIJA DE CLASE BAJA!- dijo molesta -¡MI PADRE ME FORZÓ A ESE COMPROMISO! Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE HAYA SIDO ASÍ! ZORN NO ES UN COBARDE COMO TÚ, Y ÉL SI ME TRATA COMO LA PRINCESA QUE SOY

Raditz la abrazó a la fuerza –Pero yo te trato como mujer

-¡SUÉLTAME RADITZ!- dijo ella enojada

Él la besó profundamente. Ella al principio se resistió, pero terminó rindiéndose al beso del hombre que amaba, después, recordó todo y –PPPPLLLAAAAAAAFFFFFFF- (bofetada)

La cara de raditz tenía una gran marca roja por el golpe de la princesa

-Vuelve a besarme a la fuerza Raditz, ¡Y TE JURO POR LOS DIOSES! Que terminarás, MÍNIMO, en un tanque de recuperación, y eso si me apiado de ti sabandija- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de ahí

-TÚ ME AMAS ODETTE, TE SENTÍ VIBRAR EN MIS BRAZOS COMO ANTES

Ella se detuvo un segundo, estuvo por voltear, pero no lo hizo "Si, aún te amo, pero no te mereces mi amor Raditz, ese es el problema, eres un cobarde" –Piensa lo que quieras- fue su respuesta, retirándose de ahí

************************************HABITACIÓN DE BULMA Y VEGETA****************************

El príncipe había despertado, a su lado izquierdo, Bulma yacía plácidamente dormida. Se dedicó a contemplarla unos instantes, se veía tan tranquila, angelical, no deseaba despertarla. De pronto, los ojos de la peliazul comenzaron a pestañear, hasta que finalmente, se abrieron, topándose con el rostro del príncipe quien, por su modo de ser, había desviado la mirada.

Bulma sonrió –Vegeta- dijo dulcemente

El príncipe volteó –Así que ya despertaste mujer

Ella se abrazó a él –Soy muy feliz, no puedo creer que por fin estemos juntos, y en paz

-Créelo mujer, créelo- fue la única respuesta del príncipe

**************************************HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA Y GOKU**********************************

La pareja de recién casados se encontraba aún durmiendo, ambos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas blancas, testigos y compañeras de la pasión desbordada por ambos esposos.

Ambos comenzaron a despertar casi al mismo tiempo, Vilandra abrió primero los ojos, después Gokú, los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa

-Buenos días Príncipe Kakarotto- dijo ella

-¿eh? ¿qué? No entiendo- dijo Gokú

-Bueno, como ahora eres mi esposo, te corresponde el título de Su Alteza Real Príncipe Consorte del Imperio Saiyajin

Gokú hizo una mueca –Eso es muy largo

-Jajajajajaja, esa es sólo la formalidad completa, ¿O cuándo ves que todo mundo diga mi título entero?

-En eso tienes razón… aún así, suena extraño

Ella lo besó –Pero para mí siempre serás Gokú

-mmmmm ok- le devolvió el beso a su esposa

-Bueno, tengo que levantarme, hay muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que hablar con mi padre, reunir el parlamento para la reestructuración del imperio, organizar la coronación de Vegeta y Odette… Mejor me doy prisa- salió de la cama y se metió al baño a ducharse

**************************************UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA (ex rey) Y LA REINA BRÁSSICA*****************************

La alarma del interfon comenzó a sonar. La Reina atendió el llamado –Adelante

En la pantalla, el rostro de Sullión –Buenos días majestad, Su Sagrada Majestad, la Emperatriz Vilandra desea ver a….- dudó, ya iba a decir el rey -… a Lord Vegeta

Brássica volteó a ver a su esposo quien, estaba en la cama, ya vestido y arreglado, pero en la cama

-Voy enseguida- se levantó, y salió de la habitación, en la puerta, su hasta hace poco consejero, le esperaba –Vamos Sullión

***********************************************SALA DEL TRONO**************************

Lord Vegeta entró a la sala del trono acompañado por el consejero real, así como el día anterior, estaba completamente vacía con una excepción: En el trono estaba sentada su hija.

Ambos llegaron hasta el pie de las escaleras del trono, y se inclinaron ante ella

-Sullión, déjame a solas con mi padre- dijo ella

-Si, Sagrada Emperatriz- dijo el consejero, retirándose de la sala del trono

Lord Vegeta se incorporó -¿Qué deseas?... Majestad- la última palabra la dijo con un tono resentido

-Padre… yo no hubiera querido que llegáramos a esto, pero no vi otra salida. Debes saber, que Kaleb y Keiza son parte de una secta adoradora del demonio Alastor, son traidores, y el habernos comprometido a mi y Vegeta con ellos, nuestra dinastía, y la vida de nosotros 3 peligraba. Yo….- fue interrumpida por su padre

-Lo sé Vilandra

La emperatriz se sorprendió por esas palabras

-Mientras estaba en recuperación, nuestra sagrada madre me hizo abrir los ojos. Hija mía, sé que es tiempo que ustedes tomen el imperio en sus manos, no tengo nada que reprocharte Majestad

Aún más sorprendida -¿Estás seguro?

-Emperatriz, ustedes están más que preparados para dirigir el imperio, son jóvenes y sabios. Yo los puse en peligro por segunda vez con éstos compromisos, le di poder a nuestro enemigo. Más ciego no pude haber sido y ahora lo veo claramente

-Padre, comprendes que debo reunir al parlamento para anunciar tu destitución como rey, además de que Vegeta y Odette deben ser coronados como reyes cuanto antes

-Lo sé….- respiró profundo –Procede cuando quieras

-Padre… yo… tengo algo que decirte- dijo dudosa

-Si, dime

-Padre… yo… yo me he casado- cerró los ojos esperando una reprimenda

-¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿CON QUIÉN? ¡EXPLÍCAME ESO AHORA VILANDRA VEGETA!

-Cuando estuve en la Tierra, con Kakarotto, el hijo de Bardock, el canciller de la Tierra

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE TRAIDOR DE BARDOCK!

-Padre, Bardock recién se enteró de todo esto, el matrimonio fue iniciativa pura de Kakarotto y mía, nadie más

Aún sobresaltado –Como sea, ustedes elijan a quien quieran, ya vimos que no soy bueno para encontrarles esposo a ustedes, hagan lo que quieran

-Después reharemos la boda aquí pero, finalmente, ya somos marido y mujer para que no se te haga raro verlo conmigo o entrando a mis habitaciones- se sonrojó

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm- fue la respuesta del ex rey -¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no piensas enviarme a prisión? Soy el rey derrocado

La mirada de ella se tornó en la de una niña pequeña en busca del cariño de su papi –Padre, no quiero hacer eso, y por tu actitud, no lo creo necesario. De hecho, prácticamente, nadie sabe que ya no eres el rey, salvo unas pocas personas…. En realidad, estoy pensando en, no publicarlo y que frente al parlamento cedas la corona, sería tu retiro voluntario

Lord Vegeta se volteó hacia la entrada –Mañana te doy mi respuesta… Vili- fue su respuesta, comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la sala del trono, dejando sola a Vilandra ahí

Ella seguía sentada en el trono, absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que, detrás del trono, por un costado, una sombra se acercaba. En un momento en que, su brazo izquierdo, lo puso en el descansabrazos, y con la mano sostuvo su cabeza, cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro.

La oscura sombra se aproximó a ella, Vilandra, lo último que observó fue el pasillo de la sala del trono, después, se sumió en la oscuridad total.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….- Kaleb cargó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconciente de Vilandra –Hay mamacita rica, ¡Cómo voy a gozarte preciosa!... después voy a matarte, pero antes de eso, vas a ser mía…. Mmmmmmmmm…. Chiquita deliciosa- dijo mientras escapaba con la emperatriz en brazos.

-*-*-*-*-*-CONTINUARÁ-*-*-*-*-**-*-

¡HOLA! Perdón por la espera, como ven, no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, vienen más cosas, ¿Kaleb logrará su cometido de abusar de Vilandra? ¿qué pasará?

Por cierto, como dije al inicio, ahora pueden seguir por My Space, Facebook y Twitter a Vilandra y Odette.

Twitter: Vilandra_Odette Facebook: Vilandra Vegeta My Space: Vilandra


	30. Capítulo 26 ¿Dónde está Vili?

Pueden seguir a Vilandra y a Odette en:

Twitter: Vilandra_Odette Facebook: Vilandra Vegeta My Space: Vilandra

**CAPITULO 26**

**¿Dónde está Vili?**

********************************VEJITASEIN, CASA DE TULLECE******************************

_Toc toc toc toc_

-¿Quién podrá ser?- se preguntaba el primo clon de Bardock y Gokú. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta -¡Keiza! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-La hora ha llegado Tullece, Kaleb ya habló con tu sabes quién, no tarda en llegar- sonrió diabólicamente –¡Llegó la hora de que Alastor vuelva a la vida!

Tullece también sonrió, se acercó a la joven por atrás y la abrasó libidinosamente –Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no lo crees preciosa?- susurró en el oído de ella

Ella sonrió pícaramente, y con un rápido movimiento se zafó del agarre del saiyajin –Mejor guarda tus festejos para otro día- dijo con sarcasmo

El guerrero se inundó de rabia -¿Qué? ¿ACASO ES QUE PREFIERES QUE KALEB TE COJA, PERRA?

_PPPPLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAFFFFF (bofetada)_

-¡A MI TÚ NO ME DICES PERRA GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉSIL! ¡Y SI, PREFIERO QUE KALEB ME COJA, SI TUVE SEXO CONTIGO GUSANO ASQUEROSO, FUE ÚNICAMENTE PORQUE ERA PARTE DEL RITUAL DE ADORACIÓN AL SR. ALASTOR! Así que fuera del templo… ¡MANTÉN TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS LEJOS DE MIII!- dijo enfadada

-Amante del asesino de tu padre, no te envidio nada- dijo para sí mismo mientras se sobaba la bofetada que le propinó la chica

-¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR IMBÉSIL?- dijo ella, entre enojada y shockeada

-¡QUE KALEB FUE QUIEN ASESINÓ A TU PADREEEE!- dijo con rabia

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡MI PADRE Y MI MADRASTRA MURIERON EN UN ACCIDENTEEEE!- dijo con enojo, con dolor, con incredulidad

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VAYA QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA! Kaleb me lo confesó, el quería que fueras su mujer, y para tenerte, arregló el accidente de tu padre, y cuando él y su hermana murieron, por eso fue tan "gentil" en hacerse cargo de ti- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡MENTIRA! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDOOOOO!- dijo con los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que querían escaparse

Tullece puso una cara de burla y seguridad –No me creas si no quieres, en realidad no me interesa, piensa lo que quieras y sigue revolcándote con el asesino de tu padre- dijo con sonrisa irónica

-¡ERES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOO!- Kaiza se abalanzó sobre Tullece con toda su furia, siendo esquivada por el guerrero

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No es a mi a quien deberías golpear, preciosa- diciendo la última palabra con sarcasmo

Keiza sentía una furia interna que le quemaba, aún así, intentó contenerse –No vale la pena que me rebaje a hablar con una escoria de tercera clase como tu- dijo despectivamente, caminó a la puerta y se fue volando a toda velocidad

***********************************EN UNA HABITACIÓN DE CASA DE KALEB***************************

El líder de la secta diabólica llegó con la emperatriz inconciente en brazos, la habitación tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial con el juego de sábanas de satín en color rojo sangre, tenía una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, la del lado izquierdo tenía una lámpara en forma de huevo faberge color blanco, y a un costado, había un armario. El noble depósito el cuerpo de Vilandra en la cama, y la contempló de modo libidinoso

-Ahora si querida, vas a saber lo que es bueno- siguió observándola, sus botas que llegaban a medio muslo, su ropa, guantes, capa y armadura blancos con algunos detalles en dorado, la cola blanca de ella, su rostro, que siempre tenía una expresión seria o arrogante, ahora estaba en calma

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MALDITA SEAS VILANDRAAAA!- dijo furioso -¡ASÍ NO PUEDO HACERTE MÍAAAAAAA!- Le gritaba en reclamo a la inconciente emperatriz, se dirigió al armario, encontrando un precioso y angelical vestido Blanco. Colocó el vestido extendido a un lado del cuerpo de Vilandra, el vestido era de satín, largo, el escote en corte princesa, y en la falda, una abertura a cada lado (Como las aberturas de la falda de la princesa Leia en "El regreso del Jedi" pero no abierto tan a la cintura, sino a medio muslo). Kaleb comenzó a quitarle las botas a Vili, primero una, después la otra, lentamente gozando visualmente de cómo esas largas piernas quedaban descubiertas. Ahora fueron los guantes, y cuando éstos cedieron, besó delicadamente los finos dedos de la mano derecha de ella. Del broche de oro en el cuello, desabrochó la capa, la levantó (a ella) para retirar la capa. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes muy lujurioso –¡No puedo esperar a ver ese cuerpo que me enloquece!- A pesar de su impaciencia, continuó quitándole la ropa despacio, disfrutando cómo es que poco a poco, ella quedaba desnuda y vulnerable ante sus ojos

***********************************PALACIO REAL, HABITACION DE VEGETA Y BULMA******************************

Vegeta estaba ya vestido y listo para salir de la habitación, estaba terminando de ponerse los guantes

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo seriamente

-Claro… ahora eres el rey…- dijo Bulma con un tono de, entre resignación, tristeza y recriminación

El aún príncipe vió de reojo a su mujer –Aún no soy el rey mujer, hay muchos trámites que hacer antes de que sea oficialmente el rey. De hecho debo ver a Vilandra para ver precisamente eso, ya debió haber hablado con mi padre

Bulma suspiró melancólica

Vegeta alzó una ceja -¿Qué te sucede mujer?

-Quisiera que te quedaras Vegeta

-Ya te dije mujer, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya habrá tiempo más tarde

-Tienes razón- se le entrecortaba la voz –igual, sólo estoy así por el embarazo, no me hagas caso

-Eres muy extraña mujer, bueno, ya me voy, afuera tienes 4 guardias a tu servicio, lo que necesites, pídeselos

-Adiós Veggie- dijo tierna

El príncipe sólo volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir

***************************************HABITACION DE ODETTE************************

Después de la discusión con Raditz, la princesa estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de su estancia, tratando de relajarse, sin mucho éxito

-Raditz…- suspiró -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cobarde?... Me comprometen a la fuerza…. No hiciste nada, y me dejaste llorando en el jardín….- apretó los ojos y puños de coraje, evitando a toda costa llorar –y de buenas a primeras, en cuanto te enteras que mi padre fue derrocado, ¡QUIERES QUE ESTÉ CONTIGO COMO ANTES! ¡COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO!-

La alarma del interfon sonó, ella se levantó para responder, activó la pantalla, encontrando el rostro de su prometido

-¡Zorn!- dijo sonriente –pasa

El noble entró empujando un carrito de servicio repleta de diversos platillos

-¿Y esto?- preguntó ella extrañada

-Vine a invitarte a desayunar… aquí- él siguió empujando hasta llegar en medio de los sillones de la salita donde dejó el carrito

Odette sólo sonreía mientras caminaba detrás del diplomático -¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tu cocinaste todo eso?- preguntó irónica

-eehhhhh, pedí que lo prepararan…. Pero lo hice especialmente para ti, ¿eso cuenta?

-mmmmmmmmm ok

Él se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la miró firmemente a los ojos –mi princesa- la besó suave… y después profundo, saboreó los labios de ella, que cedieron a esos besos.

La princesa sentía un fuego ardiente que la quemaba por dentro, algo, que antes nunca había sentido, no podía, y no quería separarse del canciller, no quería dejar de besarlo, no deseaba detenerse….

El lord podía percibir éstas sensaciones por parte de su prometida, y aunque, obviamente, el deseaba llegar hasta el final, detuvo sus besos –Mejor desayunamos ¿no?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-¿No te gusto Zorn?- dijo la princesa, con inocencia seductora

La besó –Me encantas….- otro beso -… Y no sabes cómo te deseo- Otro beso

-Zorn…..- dijo casi en susurro, entregándose a las caricias y besos del noble

La pareja estaba en uno de los sillones, tan entretenida propinándose besos y caricias, que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien descendió en la terraza

-¡ODETTE!- dijo un saiyajin

La pareja se separó debido a la sorpresa y voltearon a la terraza

-¡Raditz!- exclamó Odette de modo casi inaudible

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA! CONMIGO SIEMPRE TE DETENÍAS Y VIENE ÉSTE MEQUETREFE…. ¡CINCO MINUTOS MÁS Y TE ENCUENTRO EN LA CAMA CON EL!

Zorn se levantó muy indignado y se puso retadoramente frente al primogénito de Bardock –Mira Raditz- decía tranquilo pero muy firme –No te permito que le hables así a su Alteza, PORQUE EN PRIMERA, es LA PRINCESA del imperio, y nuestra futura reina, y lo más importante, ¡ES MI PROMETIDA! ¡Y NO PERMITO QUE UNA BASURA ARRIBISTA DE TERCERA CLASE LE HABLE ASÍ A MI FUTURA ESPOSA!- dijo ya más molesto

-¡YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERA A "LA GRAN PRINCESA"- lo último lo dijo irónico

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Dijo Odette bastante enojada –mira Raditz, he sido muy tolerante contigo, ¡PERO ESTO YA ES EL COLMO! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA ENTRAR ASÍ EN MI HABITACIÓN?-

-¿Y qué? ¿Éste diplomatiquillo si puede entrar? No…. Bueno, ya me di cuenta que puede hacer contigo mucho más que eso- dijo retándola pero… -aaaaaggggghhhhh- El saiyajin salió despedido hacia la pared, cerca de ahí y frente a él, Odette con el brazo extendido, le lanzó un ataque

-¡Lo que haga con MI FUTURO ESPOSO, NO ES TU PROBLEMA! ¡YO YA NO SOY TU PROBLEMA RADITZ!- decía mientras respiraba fuertemente, debido al coraje -¡AHORA LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME SOLA CON ZORN!- dijo mientras le daba la espalda

El guerrero se repuso del ataque, y quiso lanzarse contra ella, siendo detenido por Zorn

-¿Qué no oíste la orden de la princesa?- lo soltó

-¡TU NO TE METAS!- intentó volver a alcanzarla, siendo ahora atacado por Zorn, cuyo ataque, logró sacarlo volando por la terraza

"Raditz, ya déjame en paz, ¿no ves que lo que quiero es olvidarte? Sólo quiero rehacer mi vida, Brigid, ¿Acaso es tan grave desear eso?" pensaba la princesa, mientras trataba, a toda costa de no llorar

El noble se acercó a ella desde atrás -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… tengo hambre- dijo para romper la tensión

Ambos se sentaron en la sala donde aún estaba el carrito repleto de comida

*************************************HABITACIÓN DE LOS REYES*******************************

Lord Vegeta había vuelto a sus aposentos después de la reunión con su hija en la sala del trono, siendo recibido por su esposa

-Vegeta, ¿Qué pasó?

El ex rey se puso serio, y contempló hacia el exterior, cruzó los brazos –Vilandra me ha pedido entregar voluntariamente el trono

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó ella

Él se quedó unos minutos viendo al espacio, cerró los ojos –Entregaré el imperio formalmente ante el parlamento

Brássica se quedó pasmada, digo, ya eran demasiadas actitudes totalmente inusuales en su marido pero, seguía sorprendiéndose

-¿No vas a decirme nada mujer?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca esperé eso de ti

-Por mucho orgullo que tenga, no voy a confrontar a mis hijos, lo sabes, y además, es el deseo de los dioses que así sea

Al no tener palabras, únicamente se puso junto a su marido, y se recargó en el hombro de él

*************************************************EN CASA DE KALEB******************************

Vilandra estaba inconciente en aquella cama, ahora enfundada en ese hermoso vestido blanco, se veía tan tranquila, angelical, Kaleb únicamente la contemplaba

-Ahora sí preciosa, te haré mía- estaba a punto de subir a la cama cuando

_Ring ring ring ring ring _

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡MALDITOS DIABLOS DEL INFIERNOOOO! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SERÁ?- salió por una puerta junto al armario, subió unos pocos escalones hasta llegar a la sala, y activó una pantalla

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE TARDASTE TANTO EN CONTESTARME KALEB?

-eh… eh…. Eh… Se…. Señor…. ¡PERDÓNEME POR FAVOR! YO… yo… yo….

-¡OLVÍDALO SABANDIJA!- dijo aquel sujeto, muy molesto… luego se tranquilizó –Mejor hablemos de negocios

-Si señor… ¿Cuándo espero su llegada mi Lord?

-Hoy- dijo el interlocutor con voz sepulcral

-Me parece genial señor, pero, por favor, sólo… recuerde matar a….

-¿CREES QUE SOY TAN IDIOTA COMO TÚ IMBÉSIL? ¡YA SÉ QUE DEBO MATAR A LOS HIJOS DE TU INÚTIL REY EN TU ESTÚPIDO ALTAAAAR!

-B… bien mi lord sólo

-¡SÓLO NADA! YA SÉ EN QUÉ QUEDAMOS IDIOTA, TU DEMONIO DESPERTARÁ, Y YO TENDRÉ MI VENGANZA

-Sss…. Sss…. Si señor

-¡OSSHH!- fin de la transmisión

-¡MALDITO LAGARTO! De no ser porque yo no puedo contra los Vegeta….- recordó a quien tenía a su disposición -¡AHORA SÍ MAMITA! ¡YA VOY!- dirigiéndose a la habitación donde tenía cautiva a la emperatriz

***************************PASILLOS DEL PALACIO, CERCA DE LA SALA DEL TRONO**********************

Vegeta en compañía de Nappa, caminaban rumbo a la sala del trono

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado entre tu padre y la emperatriz? Vegeta-

-No lo sé, a eso vamos precisamente con Vilandra ¿o no?- dijo con fastidio ante la pregunta tonta

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la sala, donde estaba un guardia en la puerta, el cual, hizo reverencia a Vegeta, y abrió la puerta.

El príncipe se percató que la sala del trono estaba vacía -¿En dónde está mi hermana?- preguntó al guardia

-Su Sagrada Majestad no ha salido de aquí alteza, no puedo entender

-¡Cállate Insecto!- le dijo al guardia, y se dirigió a la oficina del rey, abrió la puerta, encontrándola vacía -¡Qué extraño!

-¿Ocurre algo Vegeta?- preguntó Nappa

-No está Vilandra- volteó a ver al guardia, quien se puso nervioso -¿Seguro que no has visto a mi hermana salir?

-S… s….. si su alteza, estoy seguro, la Emperatriz llegó muy temprano y no ha vuelto a salir- dijo temeroso

-Grrr insecto- dijo en voz baja el príncipe, y se quedó pensativo un momento –Veré si está con el inútil de Kakarotto- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Espérame Vegeta!- dijo Nappa que corrió tras el príncipe

*********************************************EN LA CASA DE KEIZA*********************************

La joven saiyajin llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, bajó, y bajó sin dejar de recargarse en la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se soltó en un llanto que ni ella podía entender, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de dolor, sentía rabia, tristeza, impotencia, furia…

Después de mucho llorar, se levantó del suelo, en la sala había una mini cantina, agarró una botella, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió, llegó al cuarto de su padre, el cual se había quedado "congelado" en el tiempo, intacto como lo dejó antes de irse a su última misión.

Bebía de aquella botella, mientras veía el closet, las armaduras de su padre, las botas, aún olía a él, abrió un cajón, ahí estaba una medalla entregada por el entonces Rey (abuelo de Vegeta), la tomó, se sentó en la cama, y continuó bebiendo aquella botella.

Después de un buen rato, y de haberse acabado la botella, salió del cuarto de su padre, tambaleándose, llegó a su habitación, entró, se recostó en la cama, aún tenía la medalla de su padre en sus manos, y un oscuro recuerdo vino a su mente

_FLASH BACK_

Keiza era una pequeña niña de 12 años, su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña, y su padre hacía apenas un año se había vuelto a casar con otra mujer, le era indiferente su madrastra, no se metía con ella, pero el hermano de la esposa de su padre, se sentía siempre nerviosa cuando él estaba presente, se sentía muy incómoda con las miradas de él y siempre le pareció que la tocaba de un modo muy… extraño, pero nunca dijo nada a nadie. A pesar de su edad, sus senos, caderas, su cuerpo de mujer estaba ya bien formado, pero no dejaba de ser una niña de 12.

Su padre y madrastra habían ido de misión a controlar el levantamiento de unos rebeldes en contra del imperio, ella estaba sola en su recámara, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, así que se levantó, salió de su recámara, bajó por las escaleras para abrir, era el hermano de su madrastra, completamente vestido de negro -¿Puedo pasar Keiza? Debo hablarte de algo muy serio-

-Pase Lord Kaleb- le permitió la entrada a su casa, el caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones

-Keiza, he sido informado que, tu padre y mi hermana, acaban de morir en un accidente provocado por los rebeldes de aquel planeta, ya envié un escuadrón para liquidarlos y vengar a ambos, debes ser fuerte desde ahora, y ya que eres como mi sobrina, me haré cargo de ti

La niña quedó en Shock, no le importaba mucho su madrastra, pero, su padre, era todo lo que le quedaba. Kaleb se acercó a ella y le abrazó, quedándose quieto un momento, después comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella de un modo lascivo, ella se sintió incómoda y se separó de el.

-¿Qué sucede Keiza? No te haré daño- se acercó a ella y rozó su mejilla –al contrario, quiero consolarte- le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba nerviosa, temblando, jamás nadie le había hablado de ese modo, nadie la había tocado de esa forma, estaba muy incómoda. –Tranquila mi niña- pegó su cuerpo al de ella –Te prometo que va a gustarte mucho- la besó en los labios. Keiza sintió algo de asco al sentir la lengua de él, pero veía que muchas parejas hacían eso, igual no era tan malo, pero ella no lo estaba disfrutando. Él siguió besándola, la abrazaba, la tocaba por todos lados, recorriendo ese recién desarrollado cuerpo de mujer. Entre una maniobra y otra, habían llegado a la recámara de ella, ambos quedaron desnudos, él la recostó –Vas a sentir una molestia, incluso te puede doler un poco, sólo relájate

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh, me duele- se sintió penetrada

-Relájate, o te va a doler más- fue en ese momento que Kaleb mató a Keiza la niña, despertando prematuramente a la mujer que en ella dormía. Sobre las sábanas, una mancha de sangre como confirmación de la virginidad perdida de la menor. Ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, de un lado Kaleb, boca arriba, del otro lado, en posición fetal y dando la espalda al saiyajin, Keiza recién desvirgada, y con unas silenciosas lágrimas en los ojos

-Estuvo bien a secas, finalmente eres principiante- acarició el cabello de ella y su espalda –te enseñaré a hacerlo mejor, entre mejor seas haciendo esto, podrás conseguir todo lo que tu quieras

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse -¡MALDITO SEAS MIL VECES KALEB!- dijo mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal –Mataste a mi padre, me violaste, me has visto la cara todos éstos años- decía desconsolada

La joven, ahora ya ebria, y destrozada por aquella dolorosa verdad, finalmente se quedó dormida en medio de su llanto, recostada en posición fetal

****************************************HABITACIÓN DE GOKÚ Y VILANDRA*****************************

Gokú iba saliendo de la habitación, y en eso llegaron Vegeta y Nappa

-¡Hola Vegeta!- dijo el hijo de Bardock

-Kakarotto, para ti soy el Príncipe Vegeta, o Alteza Real, que no somos iguales sabandija, dile a mi hermana que necesito hablar con ella

-Pues Vili no está, salió temprano a hablar con tu padre- dijo confundido

El príncipe se quedó pensativo –Es extraño, no está por ningún lado

-- se escucharon risas a pocos metros, eran Zorn y Odette saliendo de la habitación de la princesa, caminaron un poco cuando se quedaron pasmados los dos, con cara de culpabilidad al ver a Gokú, Nappa, y sobretodo, a Vegeta ahí

Vegeta se puso azul del coraje -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAN USTEDES ENCERRADOS EN TU CUARTO ODETTE?- preguntó, bueno, gritó, a su hermana

-No…no… nosotros sólo… sólo desayunábamos y charlábamos- dijo una nerviosa Odette

-Si claro…. y yo sólo leo libros en la sala de entrenamiento, ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTAAAA?

-Allá tú si me quieres creer o no, no tengo porqué rendirte cuentas, no eres mi padre- dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos

-Él no, pero yo si- apareció Vegeta padre detrás de ellos. Había escuchado los gritos de su primogénito desde su alcoba y salió a ver qué pasaba

-Padre- Odette se puso roja

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Tal vez ya no sea el rey, pero sigo siendo el padre de ustedes!

-¿Está Vilandra contigo?- dijo Vegeta

El ex rey se extrañó con la pregunta –No, la vi ésta mañana en la sala del trono, quizá siga ahí

-Pues no está, tampoco en los jardines, el comedor, la biblioteca, no está por ninguna parte- dijo el príncipe

-Se me hace muy extraño, no me dijo que fuera a hacer ninguna otra cosa en especial- dijo Gokú

-¿En el parlamento?- dijo el ex rey

-Yo iré a buscarla ahí- dijo Nappa, retirándose

-¿Creen que esté en el templo?- dijo Odette

-Yo la busco ahí- dijo Zorn, y se fue a buscar a la emperatriz

-Creo que deberíamos empezar la búsqueda en la sala del trono- dijo Odette

-Pero ahí no está- dijo el príncipe

-Si, pero fue el último lugar donde la vieron- la princesa se quedó pensativa –no sé… tengo un mal presentimiento

-Yo voy a la sala del trono- dijo Kakarotto, quien se dirigió hacia allá

-Yo voy contigo Kakarotto- dijo la princesa, quien lo siguió -¿Vienes Vegeta?- preguntó a su hermano

-Está bien… pero insisto que es perder el tiempo

-Yo la buscaré en el resto del palacio- dijo el ex rey

********************************************************EN ALGUN BAR DE VEJITASEIN************************************

Estaba Raditz, ya muy ebrio, sentado en la barra de un bar. A su lado, un saiyajin se sentó, y pidió un trago, el cantinero le dio la bebida

-Brindo por- volteó a ver al cabizbajo Raditz –Por usted, que sea feliz amigo- dijo el saiyajin

Raditz sólo sonrió –Yo tuve a la princesa… pero la perdí por cobarde… los cobardes no son felices

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rió el otro saiyajin –Cantinero, ¡Ya no más alcohol para el amigo, ya hasta delira! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡TÚ CON LA PRINCESA! ¡PERO QUÉ BUEN CHISTE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡NINGÚN CHISTE! La princesa era mi novia, pero la comprometió el rey, y me alejé de ella, fui un idiota, tiene razón en rechazarme- dio otro trago a su bebida

-Mi amigo, un buen remedio para olvidar a cualquier hembra, está aquí- levantó su vaso en señal de brindis -¡ASÍ QUE SALUD POR SU PRINCESA!

Raditz brindó con aquel desconocido

De repente al bar llegó un distinguido personaje, que se acercó a Raditz –Raditz ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¡EL PRIMER MINISTRO EN PERSONA! ¡SALUD POR EL PRIMER MINISTRO!- dijo el saiyajin X

-No me molestes padre- dijo Raditz fastidiado

-¡Raditz, vámonos ya de aquí!- dijo Bardock firme

-¡QUE NO ME MOLESTES! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡YO QUISE PELEAR POR ODETTE PERO TE HICE CASO Y AHORA LA PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE, ASÍ QUE DÉJAME TRANQUILO PADRE!- __ Raditz cayó inconciente sobre la barra, Bardock lo había knockeado de un golpe en la nuca

-No puedo creer que seas tan idiota Raditz- lo cargó en un hombro, y se lo llevó de aquel sitio

*************************************************SALA DEL TRONO*****************************

Habían llegado los príncipes y su cuñado

-¿Ven? Aquí no está- dijo Vegeta

-Pues busquemos si hay algo- dijo Odette

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Gokú confuso

-No sé…. Sólo….. busquemos- dijo la princesa

Vegeta se fue hacia el lado izquierdo, Odette hacia el derecho donde estaba el acceso a la oficina del rey, y Gokú fue directo al trono

*****************************************************EN CASA DE KALEB******************************

El líder de la secta diabólica estaba en el cuarto donde tenía a Vilandra, ella yacía dormida, enfundada en aquel angelical vestido blanco, el noble la devoraba con los ojos, gozaba cada centímetro que observaba de ella

-Vaya que estás buenísima mamita…. Tan angelical, tan pura….. así quiero tomarte, pura y divina….- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello de la emperatriz

El noble se sentó en la orilla de la cama, disfrutando de sobremanera ese momento, sentirla tan cerca, tan a su merced, sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo con ella, antes de hacerla completamente suya.

De pronto… _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

-¿Quién demonios será?- dijo molesto el noble –como odio dejarte sola preciosa, pero no me queda de otra, ya regreso linda- le dijo a la hija del ex rey

Kaleb salió de la habitación, recorrió la sala hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió…. -¡Keiza!- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica entró pasando de largo a Kaleb, en su mano izquierda llevaba una botella de alcohol.

Kaleb cerró la puerta, y ella quedó un instante dándole la espalda. Respiró profundo, se volteó con cara de indignación y molestia -¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo ella

El se extrañó con la pregunta -¿De qué hablas?

Las lágrimas la quisieron traicionar, pero no iba a dejarlas -¿POR QUÉ KALEB? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE HICE YO? ¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A MI PADRE?... ¡Y A TU PROPIA HERMANA!

El noble se fue sobre ella, la agarró por el cuello y la puso contra una pared, teniéndola así, se percató del estado en el que se encontraba –Estás loca… y ebria… estúpida zorra

Sin dejarse amedrentar, y tratando que no le afectara el agarre de él –Ebria, pero con más claridad que nunca, y ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón… soy una zorra… PORQUE, MALDITO… ¡EN ESO ME CONVERTÍ GRACIAS A TI!

-¡Estás loca!- dijo el noble con voz tétrica –malagradecida, yo que me ocupé de ti y te crié cuando estabas sola en el mundo, te enseñé lo que sabes, ¡POR MI! Eres quien eres

-¡NO SOY MAS QUE TU MALDITA PROSTITUTA QUE SE ACUESTA CONTIGO Y CON QUIEN TU DIGAS SEGÚN TUS CONVENIENCIAS!- sus lágrimas comenzaron a traicionarla –mataste a mi padre, me violaste, ¡Y TODA LA VIDA TE LA HAS PASADO UTILIZÁNDOME, MALDITO SEAS MIL VECEEES!

__ Él la abofeteó, provocando que cayera al suelo. El golpe la hizo soltar la botella que traía consigo, la cual rodó hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Ella se incorporó -¡ERES UNA BASURAAAAAA!- quiso golpearlo pero -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Él lanzó una energía contra la chica, haciéndola estrellarse contra la puerta, él la abrió, cogió a Keiza de la cintura y la lanzó a la calle -¡NO VUELVAS AQUÍ MALAGRADECIDA MALDITA!

************************************************TEMPLO SAGRADO***********************************

Zorn había llegado al templo a buscar a su cuñada, topándose con el anciano sacerdote -¡Heron!- dijo el canciller

-Lord Zorn, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- dijo el anciano

-¿La emperatriz está aquí?

Heron hizo una mueca de sorpresa –La sagrada no ha venido aquí en todo el día

-Ok

-¿Sucede algo?

-Pues, Lord Vegeta la vió en la mañana, y de ahí… es como si se hubiera esfumado

-Vilandra no es así… algo no está bien, ¿dónde están los príncipes?

-Fueron a la sala del trono junto con Kakarotto para ver si la podían encontrar o algo que dijera dónde está…- el noble se quedó pensativo –ahora que… Odette dijo tener un sentimiento extraño

-La Emperatriz y la princesa son hermanas gemelas, entre ellas hay una conexión que sólo quienes están en esa situación logran comprender, una siente lo que la otra, si su alteza tiene un mal presentimiento…..- se quedó pensando –iré con ellos

-Yo lo acompaño Heron

Ambos salieron del templo con rumbo al palacio

******************************************************PALACIO REAL, SALA DEL TRONO*****************************

Vegeta y Odette, sabían que en el palacio había puertas secretas y pasadizos que pocos conocían (acordémonos de la cárcel donde estuvo Bulma, ni ellos sabían de su existencia), por lo que estaban revisando cuadros, adornos, abriendo los pasajes ocultos para ver si lograban encontrar un indicio de ella.

Gokú revisó el trono, las escalinatas….. estaba un poco perdido, pero el perfume de su mujer lo hacía permanecer en ese sitio, esperando ver, sentir algo que lo llevara a ella.

-_Kakarotto_- una brisa de viento se coló y envolvió a Gokú, quien juraría que el aire, con voz de mujer, dijo su nombre

El hijo menor de Bardock volteó en dirección de donde provino ese viento, que era uno de los costados del trono -¿De dónde vino esa voz?- dijo para sí mismo. Observó un momento… después, un haz de luz entró por la ventana, iluminó el trono… y en el suelo, algo brilló. Gokú se acercó al objeto, lo recogió… lo reconoció -¡ESTO ES DE VILI!, ODETTE, VEGETA, ¡ENCONTRÉ ALGO!

Los príncipes fueron con su cuñado, subieron las escaleras del trono y llegaron con él

-¿Qué encontraste Kakarotto?- dijo cortante Vegeta

-Esto- extendió la mano –Sé que es de Vili

Odette lo tomó -¡ES EL DIJE SÍMBOLO DE LOS DIOSES!- dijo al ver el objeto -¡VILANDRA NUNCA SE SEPARA DE ÉSTE DIJE!

-Tal vez se le cayó- dijo serio Vegeta

-No creo….- dijo la princesa, cuando se percató de algo -¡MIREN!- enseñó el tramo del collar cercano al seguro, el cual estaba roto

Vegeta tomó el collar –El oro de la cadena está especialmente reforzado con aleaciones, no se rompe tan fácilmente- dijo pensativo

En eso llegaron el canciller de Namek y el Sacerdote a la sala del trono, y se dirigieron directamente al trío que estaba en el trono

-Altezas- dijo el sacerdote -¿Saben algo de la sagrada?

Vegeta le enseñó el collar. El anciano lo tomó -¡PERO SI LA SAGRADA NUNCA SE HA SEPARADO DE ÉSTE COLLAR!

-El collar está roto- dijo el príncipe

El sacerdote observó ese detalle –El collar tiene un reforzamiento especial, tendría que ser arrancado muy fuertemente para romperse

-¡OIGAN!- gritó Gokú desde el costado posterior del trono (por donde entró Kaleb y se llevó a Vili), llamando la atención de todos quienes fueron con él –Aquí hay algo- recogió un pañuelo rojo del suelo

-Démelo- dijo el sacerdote, tomando el pañuelo, lo olió, y peló los ojos -¡ÉSTE PAÑUELO ESTÁ ENVENENADO!- gritó espantado

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO ANCIANO?- Gritó Vegeta

-Éste pañuelo tiene algo muy oscuro…. ¡ALGO LE HICIERON A LA EMPERATRIZ!- dijo Heron

"¿Dónde estás Vili?" pensó Gokú, con mucha preocupación en el corazón

-CONTINUARÁ-

Espero les haya gustado ese capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews!, en verdad los aprecio como no tienen idea.

Ahora…. ¿Kaleb por fin violará a Vilandra? ¿Qué pasará con Keiza? Y creo que ya se imaginan quien viene a matar al trío, jejejejejejeejeje… ¡PERO AÚN NO SE LOS DIRÉ! Jajajajajaja ñaca ñaca, cuídense mucho y esperen el prox. Capítulo.


	31. Capítulo 27 Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 27**

**RECUERDOS**

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE ESE PAÑUELO ESTÁ ENVENENADO HERON?- dijo, más bien gritó la princesa -¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A VILANDRA?

-Percibo una oscuridad tremenda en este pañuelo, si la emperatriz tuvo contacto directo con esto…

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES DECIR ANCIANO?- dijo Vegeta

-Deben analizar el pañuelo para saber qué tiene, percibo gran oscuridad en él- dijo nervioso el sacerdote

Zorn tomó el pañuelo –lo llevaré enseguida al laboratorio- se retiró

Nadie se había percatado que Gokú estaba "tranquilo", con ojos cerrados, hasta que

-¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES KAKAROTO? ¡MALDITA SABANDIJA, DEBÍAS HABER CUIDADO A MI HERMANA, BUSCÁNDOLA, Y EN VEZ DE ESO ESTÁS DURMIENDOTE INSECTO!- dijo el príncipe

-Estoy tratando de encontrar el Ki de Vili…- abrió los ojos, su expresión era preocupada –Pero no logro percibirla

-¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES PERCIBIRLA INSECTO? ¡HABLA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-Vegeta…. Cuando no logro percibir un ki…. O es que está demasiado lejos o porque está….- su rostro se ensombreció

-¡VILANDRA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- dijo Odette ansiosa –Es mi gemela, sé cuando le pasa algo malo, y está viva…. ¡SI!... está viva…. Estoy segura

-Sabremos más cuando hayan analizado el pañuelo- dijo Heron tratando de tranquilizarlos

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*unas 3 hrs. Después, todos estaban en el laboratorio*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

En los pasillos fuera del laboratorio se encontraban los 3 príncipes (recordemos que Gokú, por casarse con Vilandra pasa a ser príncipe del imperio), Heron Y Zorn

Gokú seguía intentando, sin éxito, sentir el ki de Vilandra "¿En dónde estás Vili? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?" pensaba el hijo menor de Bardock

-¡DEBERIAMOS BUSCAR A VILANDRA EN VEZ DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!- decía el príncipe

-¿Y DÓNDE?- respondió Odette -¿DÓNDE SE TE OCURRE BUSCARLA?

-¡POR TODO VEJITASEIN O EL UNIVERSO SI ES NECESARIO! ¡LO QUE SEA ES MEJOR QUE ESTAR AQUÍ HACIÉNDONOS TONTOS!-

En eso, un científico alto de piel rosada y cara alargada, calvo, con cejas y barba blancos (¿Recuerdan al maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi del consejo Jedi de las películas I, II, y III? Es ese) salió del laboratorio con unos papeles en la mano

Vegeta se adelantó a con el científico -¿Qué dicen los resultados?

El científico se puso serio –El pañuelo está impregnado de Abhichara pragoya

El príncipe alzó una ceja –Muy bien, me parece perfecto- dijo con ironía, y en un movimiento veloz, tomó por el cuello al laboratorista -¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA BICHA GOYA?- soltó al científico

El científico se repuso del agarre del príncipe –Su alteza, la Abhichara Pragoya, es una planta muy extraña, crece en un planeta muy frío y lejano, está tan alejado de sus soles, que siempre está en tinieblas, hay quienes describen ese planeta como el infierno mismo

-Idiotas- dijo el príncipe, recordando su reciente viaje –ya quiero verlos en el infierno

-Prosigo- dijo el laboratorista –Los efectos de esta planta, usada sobre seres vivos, varían en cada especie, para algunas especies es letal

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la última palabra del investigador

-Para los saiyajin, en especial los más poderosos, actúa más bien como un somnífero demasiado potente, se requiere de un antídoto para despertar al durmiente

-¿Usted tiene ese antídoto?- preguntó Kakarotto

-Se puede desarrollar- el rostro del científico se tornó en inseguro –El problema es que se requiere una muestra de sangre de quien fue expuesto a la sustancia

Todos se ensombrecieron ante aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo hacerlo con Vilandra desaparecida? Era el pensamiento de todos.

***************************************************HABITACION DE VEGETA Y BULMA*****************************

Bulma se encontraba sumamente aburrida, recostada, leyendo un libro, soplándose los mechones de pelo que caían en su rostro, viendo alrededor… -¡Qué fastidio!- dijo tocándose el vientre –Sólo porque debo cuidarte bebé, pero ¡Qué aburrido es estar aquí sin hacer nadaaaa!- decía fastidiada. De pronto, un ruido proveniente de la estancia, la hizo levantarse para ver qué era. Al llegar, vió a una maltrecha joven saiyajin –q… ¿Quién eres tú?- (recordemos que Keiza y Bulma no se conocieron)

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?- dijo Keiza, barriendo las palabras debido a su estado de embriaguez

-No está…- dijo Bulma con reserva

La Saiyajin se le quedó viendo, y la recorrió con la mirada –Soy Keiza, la prometida….- rió sarcástica –bueno… ex prometida de Vegeta…. Así que tú eres la terrícola que tiene a Vegeta como idiota- sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- dijo Bulma, firme, pero prudente

-Ya nada tiene importancia- dijo dando la media vuelta y se quedó viendo por la terraza –todo acabará pronto…. Dile a Vegeta que no se le ocurra morir cerca de casa de Kaleb, o todo acabará para todos- dijo la saiyajin

Bulma se inquietó ante aquellas palabras -¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA? ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?

La chica volteó a ver a la terrícola –A pesar de ser tan débil, tienes carácter… disfruta a tu príncipe mientras puedas, no queda mucho tiempo-

-¡BUENO, TÚ LOCA, HABLA YA DE UNA VEZ!- decía Bulma exasperada

-Loca….. si….. tienes razón… como sea, el fin está cerca, King Kold está en camino a Vejitasein

-¿King Kold?... ¿Y ese quién es?

-El que viene a matar a Vegeta y sus hermanas y revivir al demonio oscuro… todo acabará pronto- dijo mientras empezaba a levitar para irse volando

-¡ESPERAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Bulma

-Sólo vine a advertirles….. no puedo solucionar todo…. Pero tal vez algo pueda remediar- dijo Keiza y se fue volando

Bulma corrió a la terraza "Viene a matar a Vegeta y sus hermanas" esa frase rebotaba en su cabeza sin cesar -¡DEBO ENCONTRAR A VEGETA!- salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió, ante ella estaban 3 saiyajin de pie, vigilando la puerta, de pronto se sintió abrumada. Ya que los tres la veían…. Pues…. Como saiyajines viendo una especie inferior

-¿Desea ir a algún lado, Señora?- dijo uno de ellos

-Debo encontrar a Vegeta- dijo la terrícola

-Tenemos órdenes del príncipe de protegerla- como diciendo 'vuelva a la cama'

Bulma frunció el ceño –Pues si quieren cumplir su orden, me acompañan a buscar a Vegeta o tendré que cuidarme yo sola- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Sorprendidos por la actitud de la terrícola, los 3 le siguieron y se pusieron en formación para escoltarla.

********************PALACIO REAL, LABORATORIO DEL DEPARTAMENTO CIENTIFICO***************

Fuera de los laboratorios, se encontraban, Odette con cara de preocupación, un preocupado Vegeta ocultándolo detrás de una cara irritada, Kakarotto loco por no sentir el ki de su esposa, y Heron y Zorn también inquietos, cuando de pronto….

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Vegeta cuando vió a su mujer y sus guardaespaldas llegar por el pasillo, caminó hacia ella -¿Qué haces aquí mujer? ¿estás loca? ¡Deberías estar en cama!

Bulma puso cara seria, manos en la cintura, y comenzó a golpear el suelo con un pie –eso hacía exactamente…. ¡HASTA QUE TU EX PROMETIDA EBRIA LLEGÓ DE VISITAAA!

Los presentes no sabían qué cara poner, nadie, jamás, le había hablado así al gran príncipe

Vegeta puso cara de abochornado, y a la vez sorprendido -¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍA ESA ZORRA? ¿ACASO TE HIZO ALGO LA MUY MALDITA?

La expresión de Bulma cambió, ahora era preocupada –No, fue a prevenirme

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Prevenirte? ¿y de qué?

-dijo….- ella titubeó -… que alguien vendría a matarte- cerró los ojos, no queriendo pensar en ello –a ti y tus hermanas, habló de un demonio oscuro, que era el fin, que todo acabaría pronto….

Vegeta y Odette se inquietaron ante lo que contó Bulma, más con la reciente desaparición de Vilandra.

-¿Crees que esté relacionado?- preguntó Odette a su hermano mayor

Vegeta se le quedó viendo –tal vez… debemos encontrar cómo hacer ese dichoso antídoto

-¡DEMONIOOOOOOOS! ¡MALDICIÓN!- decía Gokú mientras golpeaba una pared

-¿Qué sucede Kakarotto?- preguntó la princesa a su cuñado

-No logro sentir a Vili….. ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOON!

-¿Pasó algo con Vilandra?- preguntó Bulma

-Desapareció- dijo Vegeta con voz seca

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DESAPARECIÓ? ¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ PASÓ?- preguntó la terrícola

-Al parecer la hicieron inhalar un pañuelo impregnado con una sustancia venenosa, ya nos dijeron los científicos que eso no la mataría, pero para despertarla hay que contrarrestar el efecto del veneno, y el antídoto sólo puede hacerse con una muestra de sangre de la víctima… y Vilandra no está aquí- dijo la princesa

Bulma se quedó pensativa un momento…. -¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- dijo sonriente

-¿En qué piensas mujer?- dijo Vegeta

-Bueno, sólo es una idea, ¡Pero puede funcionar!- volteó a ver a Odette –tú y Vilandra son gemelas, eso significa, que genéticamente son idénticas, lo único que las distingue es la forma de ser de cada una, pero a nivel genético, no existe diferencia entre las dos-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Y a qué viene la clase de genética?

-Bueno, que podríamos hacer el antídoto con la sangre de Odette, puesto que es idéntica que la de Vilandra

-¿Puedes hacer eso Bulma?- preguntó la princesa

La terrícola guiñó el ojo –Es mi especialidad

*******************************************EN CASA DE KALEB***************************

Kaleb se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama, contemplando a su inconciente compañera –No tengo idea, de porqué diablos, si tanto te deseo, simplemente no te hago mía de una buena vez…. Pero… te ves tan pura, tan inocente, tan divina… jamás he tenido algo así en mi vida, querida Vilandra, ni siquiera Keiza siendo una escuincla era como tú, tan pura y angelical… eres como… como un regalo… un ángel en mi cama… deseo hacerte mía, pero eso puede esperar, gozaré más disfrutando tu compañía antes de hacerte mi mujer- le decía a la inconciente emperatriz.

La tomó en brazos, y salió con ella de aquella habitación –Te llevaré a un lugar muy especial querida mía

***********************************CASA DE BARDOCK, HABITACIÓN DE RADITZ************************

-¡Grrrrrrrr!- gruñó Raditz al despertar después de su borrachera

-Eso te pasa por idiota- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Padre…. No estoy para sermones- dijo serio

-Como quieras, eres tú el que actúa como imbécil por pensar en la princesa

-Padre, yo amo a Odette, ¿CUÁNDO VAS A ENTENDERLO?

El primer ministro le dio la espalda a su primogénito –Entiendo eso, pero si ella no quiere estar contigo, no deberías seguir forzándola, o harás que te odie

-¿Y TÚ QUÉ VAS A SABER? ¡NO SABES NADA! ¡FUI UN IDIOTA AL ESCUCHARTE Y NO PELEAR POR ELLA CUANDO LA COMPROMETIÓ EL REY!

-¿Y por qué me escuchaste entonces? ¿Por qué no corriste tras ella Raditz? Ella te buscó después de la fiesta, y en vez de hacer algo, la dejaste sola y llorando, si ahora ella no quiere saber de ti, te lo ganaste a pulso

-¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ESPIANDOOOOO?

-Es mi trabajo saber lo que sucede en el palacio

-Es que…. ¡ELLA TAMPOCO HIZO NADA, SE COMPROMETIÓ Y YA!

-¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE ELLA HICIERA?- dijo Bardock, reprendiendo a su hijo –Ella no es libre como tú, o como cualquier hembra, es LA PRINCESA, LA FUTURA REINA, ella debe seguir un protocolo, hay cosas que se esperan de ella, tiene obligaciones, se debe a su pueblo, y debe obedecer a su padre y su hermana por los rangos que representan, no es una simple saiyajin que puede huir contigo así como así

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo íbamos a poder estar juntos así?- preguntó Raditz, retando a su padre

-Ahí tienes a tu hermano Kakarotto, a pesar de provenir de la clase más baja, y su poder de pelea al nacer de 2 unidades, ¡Míralo!, casado con la misma emperatriz

Raditz se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- preguntó su padre

-A reportarme al cuartel- dijo el saiyajin, quien se terminó de vestir y salió de su casa

"También tendría que tener las agallas de tu hermano para luchar por la hembra que amo" pensaba Bardock -…Carrote….- dijo en susurro

******************************************EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO, EN UNA ENORME NAVE***********************

Una puerta automática se abrió, dejando pasar un soldado de piel verdosa –Gran King Kold, estamos a pocas horas de llegar al Planeta Vegeta

Contemplando el espacio por una ventana, el tirano galáctico sonreía ante las palabras de su súbdito -¡Excelente!... he esperado tantos años por mi venganza, unas cuantas horas más, no son nada….- dijo con voz macabra

************************************LABORATORIO, UNAS 3 HORAS DESPUES***********************

Bulma estuvo trabajando arduamente junto con los científicos en elaborar el antídoto que, en teoría, debería de despertar a Vilandra…. Si lograban encontrarla

Afuera del laboratorio, Vegeta, con su habitual despliegue de paciencia y tranquilidad, junto con la propia de Odette y Gokú, esperaban en el pasillo.

Por fin salió Bulma sosteniendo un tubo de ensayo sellado con un corcho, y contenía un líquido color azul pálido –El antídoto está listo- dijo triunfante

Un puño furioso golpeó una de las paredes, que hasta hizo una grieta –demonios…. ¡NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR A VILANDRA, NO LA SIENTO, NO PERCIBO SU KI, DIABLOOOOOOOS!- decía Gokú desesperado, sintiéndose impotente de no lograr encontrar el ki de su esposa

Nadie dijo nada, finalmente, y en especial los príncipes, también estaban desesperados por no saber nada de su hermana, hasta que

-No estoy seguro… pero mejor intentarlo- dijo Zorn, quien también estaba ahí

-¿Qué piensas Zorn?- preguntó Odette

-Tú y su majestad son gemelas, incluso, tu sangre logró hacer un antídoto para ella, yo creo, que si Kakarotto se concentra en ti, tal vez a través de ti puedan encontrar a su majestad

Heron recordó el collar roto que habían encontrado en la sala del trono –Puede funcionar, pero usen esto- sacó el collar y se lo entregó a Gokú –Vilandra lo ha portado desde el momento en que nació, este amuleto pertenecía a la mismísima Diosa Brigid, deberá ayudarles

Gokú se quedó pensativo –mmmmm…. Hay que intentarlo

-¿Qué debo de hacer?- preguntó la princesa al sacerdote y a su cuñado

-Jamás he intentado sentir a una persona a través de otra- dijo Gokú inseguro

El sacerdote se quedó pensando un momento –Tal vez…- volteó a ver a Vegeta que estaba en su clásica pose de brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared –Alteza, por favor, venga

Vegeta se acercó a Heron -¿Qué quieres?

-Alteza, venga- le dijo a Odette para que se acercara a con ellos. El anciano le dio el collar a la princesa, y esa mano la juntó con la mano de Vegeta de modo que la mano izquierda de ella, con el collar sostenido con el amuleto colgando, y la mano derecha de él, quedaron unidas, ambos sosteniendo la sagrada joya –Altezas, concéntrense en su hermana, piensen en Vilandra, en los momentos que han compartido con ella, los entrenamientos, las peleas, misiones, discusiones, todo, cada recuerdo de ella que pueda venir a su mente, y todo enfóquenlo en el talismán- el sacerdote fue con Gokú –Tú Kakarotto, debes hacer lo mismo, cada recuerdo que tengas de Vilandra, tráelo, siente el ki de Odette, concéntrate en el talismán, y busca la presencia de Vilandra a través de sus hermanos, que son su sangre

Gokú asintió –Lo haré

Los príncipes asintieron con la cabeza. Los tres involucrados comenzaron entonces a recordar momentos con Vilandra.

_FLASHBACK DE ODETTE_

Era una noche de tormenta en Vejitasein, el cielo estaba completamente negro y con nubes gris oscuras, la lluvia era bastante fuerte, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia en las paredes y ventanas era como de piedras golpeando las construcciones. Enormes rayos caían del cielo iluminando la noche, y el estruendo de los truenos era terrible.

En una habitación del palacio real, una pequeña saiyajin de colita blanca y otra idéntica de cola marrón, cada una estaba asustada en su cama. La de cola blanca se tapaba toda tratando de ignorar la tormenta, pero….

-Vili- dijo la otra pequeña que se había levantado de su cama para ir a con su hermana

-¿Qué quieres Odette?

-e… ¿Está muy fea la tormenta no?- dijo con voz temblorosa

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo la peque de cola blanca, sentándose en su cama

-¿Tú no tienes miedo Vili?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo es lluvia y….- _TTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRR_ (trueno)

-¡AAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHH!- gritaron las dos chibis al escuchar aquel estruendo

-Yo… no tengo miedo…. Pero….. ¿por qué no mejor dormimos juntas?... ¡DIGO!... así ya no te asustas Odette- dijo la chibi de cola blanca, moviendo las cobijas para dejar entrar a su hermana

La pequeña princesa sonrió y se acostó con su hermana, se agarraron de la mano, y aunque ninguna expresaba abiertamente su miedo, cada que se escuchaba un trueno, una o la otra apretaba la mano de su hermana

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Odette sonrió con ese recuerdo de su infancia "Yo sabía que tú estabas tan asustada o más que yo Vili, aunque jamás lo admitas"

_FLASHBACK DE VEGETA_

Era de tarde en el palacio, el pequeño Príncipe Vegeta llegó a su cuarto después de su entrenamiento, el propio para un saiyajin de clase alta de sólo 3 años por supuesto, se quitó la armadura, quedando únicamente con una playera y pantalón azules y sus botitas, se recostó un momento cuando…

_¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUUUAAAAAAAAA! _Se escucharon 2 llantos de bebés

-¡ESAS CHIQUILLAS LLORANDO OTRA VEEEEEZ!- El príncipe odiaba cada que lloraban sus hermanas que tenían sólo meses, ya casi el año de haber nacido, pero esta vez había algo extraño porque….

-Las mocosas no se callan, bueno, ¡¿QUÉ NO HAY ALGUIEN EN TODO EL PALACIO QUE LAS CALLE?- Exasperado, el príncipe se levantó, salió de su habitación -¡qué extraño! ¿dónde estarán todos?- dijo cuando vió que nadie atendía el llanto de sus hermanitas, caminó a la puerta de la habitación de las bebas, y entró, las niñas seguían llorando, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, el chibi, que ya tenía cierto entrenamiento en cosas muy básicas, encendió su ki para encontrar alguna lámpara o interruptor, observó una lámpara con el foco en forma de huevo grande, y prendió la lámpara pero, tardó un momento en percatarse de que… -hasta que dejaron de llorar mocosas- se acercó a las cunas que, estaban muy altas como para la estatura del chibi de 3 años, el peque fue por una silla que estaba por ahí, y la puso entre ambas cunas, se subió para ver a las niñas –debo dominar la técnica de volar- dijo al tener que utilizar ese recurso para elevarse. Cuando estuvo ya sobre la silla, frente a las cunas, vió a las dos pequeñas que lo veían fijamente -¿Qué tanto me ven mocosas? ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo?

Las dos bebas manoteaban, sonreían y pataleaban al ver a su hermano.

-Así que ya quieren pelear conmigo chiquillas…. Bien- se inclinó para tomar a Odette en brazos –Cumpliré su deseo par de mocosas- dijo levantando a la pequeña, la sostuvo como pudo con una mano, bajó con cuidado de la silla, y puso a la niña en el suelo, el cual estaba alfombrado.

Volvió a subir a la silla, y ahora tomó a Vilandra, la sacó de la cuna, y se disponía a comenzar a bajar, pero la silla se empezó a desbalancear provocando… -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó el chibi al perder el equilibrio y caer junto con su hermana al suelo, aunque, por instinto, llamado de sangre, destino, lo que sea, durante la caída, el chibi abrazó a su hermana, y giró para caer él, y que ella no se golpeará, quedando la bebé encima del pequeño príncipe, que quedaron justo al lado de la princesita.

Una gran lágrima silenciosa se estaba escapando de uno de los ojos del principito, el golpe fue fuerte pero

¡BUAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los llantos de ambas niñas hizo que se olvidara del golpe de la caída, se incorporó y colocó a la pequeña y llorosa emperatriz junto a la otra beba, y se hincó en el suelo frente a las niñas -¡BUENO YA MOCOSAS, CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Como si hubiera entendido la orden–petición de su hermano, Vilandra se calló, Odette continuó llorando un poco más, pero también terminó por callarse.

-Muy bien mocosas, debo enseñarles muchas cosas para pelear bien con ustedes…- se quedó pensativo -… a ver…. Deben tener buenos reflejos- extendió las manos y comenzó a moverlas ante las bebas, una mano para cada una. Las dos niñas buscaban y trataban de "atrapar" la mano de su hermano mayor, de pronto, se escuchó que alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta, cosa que distrajo al príncipe, quien volteó hacia la entrada para ver quién iba a entrar pero….

-¡VvvegETA!- dijo una pequeña vocecita, llamando la atención del principito

El heredero al trono saiyajin se quedó sin saber qué hacer, o qué sentir, o qué decir, cuando se percató que la mano con la que jugaba con la pequeña emperatriz, su hermanita había logrado atrapar su dedito índice y aparte –dijiste mi nombre….- dijo sorprendido, ya que ninguna de las dos niñas había, hasta ahora, pronunciado una palabra articulada como tal

-¡VegggggETA!- volvió a decir la pequeña emperatriz

La puerta de la habitación de las niñas finalmente se abrió….

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Gokú estaba concentrado, viendo el amuleto como hipnotizado, concentrándose en los recuerdos que poseía de Vilandra, cuando se conocieron en el bar, la reunión de cancilleres, la boda inesperada…..De repente el amuleto comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz dorada. El hijo menor de Bardock estaba impresionado, pero no dejaba de enfocarse en sus cuñados, sus recuerdos y el amuleto, de pronto, de entre la luz que emitía el amuleto, como una ilusión, se dibujo el rostro de la desaparecida emperatriz -¡LA ENCONTRÉ!

-CONTINUARÁ-


	32. Capitulo 28 Bajo ataque

**CAPITULO 28**

**BAJO ATAQUE**

Kakarotto desapareció de donde estaban sus cuñados cuando por fin logró sentir el ki de su esposa.

*************************************CASA DE KALEB, TEMPLO DE ALASTOR*****************************

El noble había llevado a la emperatriz hacia el sótano de la casa, es decir, el templo de adoración al demonio, dejó el cuerpo de ella en la escalinata, encendió las velas negras, y volvió por ella para tomarla en brazos.

-Si querida… éste es el mejor lugar para que seas mía- caminó hacia el altar, subió los escalones, y la recostó. Con una mano apartó el cabello de su rostro –Es una lástima que estés dormida, pero como sea, te encantará esto preciosa- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el vientre de ella, tocándola lujurioso, pero conteniéndose –quiero gozar esto Vilandra- se dispuso a besarla cuando -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un ataque de energía lo había arrojado hacia la pared del templo, la energía alcanzó a rozar el brazo de Vilandra, provocándole un pequeñísimo rasguño que derramó poquita sangre sobre aquel altar endemoniado.

A pocos metros apareció Gokú -¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI ESPOSAAAAA!- dijo furioso, después de haber atacado al noble, quiso seguirlo golpeando, pero al verla tendida en aquel altar, no pudo más que correr hacia ella con el frasco del antídoto en mano para despertarla –Ya llegué Vili- la besó, y acarició la frente de ella. Abrió el frasco, lo puso en los labios de ella y se lo dio a beber muy lentamente para evitar que se ahogara con el líquido, hasta que finalmente, se acabó la última gota…. Nada, ella no despertaba -¡VILI!- le gritaba desesperado -¡VILI DESPIERTAAAA!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ella no volverá a despertar nunca- dijo Kaleb mientras se incorporaba

Gokú sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI ESPOSA MALDITO DESGRACIADOOOO?

Kaleb se sorprendió por lo que dijo el hijo de Bardock -¿Cómo que tu esposa?, estúpido clase baja venido a más, ¡VILANDRA ES MI PROMETIDA!- (_recordemos que Kaleb, pues, no lo invité a la boda de Vili y Gokú, sorry Kaleb, se me acabaron los pases, jejejejejejeje_)

-Pues entérate, ¡VILANDRA ES MI ESPOSA!...- Gokú respiraba muy agitado por el enojo -¡Y JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE HICISTE MALDITOOOOOOOOO!- se abalanzó a atacarlo

Comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre Kakarotto y Kaleb, entre puños, patadas, desapariciones de uno y de otro, el combate se desarrollaba en aire y tierra, alrededor de Vilandra, ambos contrincantes aparecían y desaparecían atacándose mutuamente, todo alrededor, paredes, pilares, velas, todo temblaba debido a la energía descargada en la batalla.

*************************************CUARTEL MILITAR DE VEJITASEIN, CENTRO DE CONTROL AEREO Y ESPACIAL*************************

Raditz llegaba a ésta área, ya que le habían mandado llamar en calidad de urgente. Al llegar a la sala de control aéreo-espacial, que era parecida a esas grandes salas con todo tipo y tamaños de computadoras y monitores de la NASA, vió que todos los científicos y operadores estaban nerviosos. -¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Raditz

Justo en ese momento, también había llegado Bardock, ya que como primer ministro, le competían ciertos asuntos -¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-padre…- dijo Raditz en voz inaudible, sorprendido de la presencia de su progenitor, ya que sólo en casos de real importancia se le mandaba llamar al primer ministro para que éste considerara el enterar a la familia real –digo, ¡Primer Ministro Bardock! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Un investigador de tamaño mediano, piel color camel, y cabeza alargada y redonda de la parte de atrás, digamos, el cerebro, se dirigió a padre e hijo –General Raditz; Primer ministro, estamos detectando una gran nave espacial a punto de entrar en la atmósfera de vejitasein

Bardock alzó la ceja -¿una nave?- dijo con preocupación

El científico continuó –Tratamos de identificar la nave….. y…..- el científico se puso muy nervioso

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Raditz

-Eees mejor que escuchen la grabación de voz- el investigador presionó un botón de una de las computadoras, y una voz comenzó a hablar

_-díganle al idiota de su rey que es hora de ajustar cuentas-_ Fin de la transmisión

Bardock se quedó helado a escuchar esa voz, era como si el mismo diablo se le hubiera presentado -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- se agarró la cabeza, doblándose de dolor, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes:

Primero, Freezer sonriendo y carcajeándose macabramente, después, una sombra con la silueta parecida a Freezer pero, más grande, vió los rostros del Ex rey y la reina con lágrimas de sangre corriendo por sus rostros. Después, una imagen de Vegeta y sus hermanas, seguidos por una mancha roja que inundaba la escena, era un rojo sangre, por último, vió un rostro demoníaco, una cabeza tipo un cabrío, con cuernos enormes, todo en negro, y con ojos de fuego encendido.

-¡PADRE! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- decía Raditz tratando de sacar del trance a su padre

-Si… Debo ir al palacio- dijo incorporándose débilmente

-Pero, debemos detener esa nave- dijo Raditz

-Raditz, tú encárgate del ataque a la nave y la defensa del planeta, es urgente que vea a los príncipes y la emperatriz, algo malo va a pasar- dijo retirándose del lugar

Las palabras del primer ministro dejaron intranquilo a Raditz "Odette, no permitiré que nada malo te pase, mi princesa". Raditz se retiró hacia el centro de fuerza aérea militar.

En el Centro de la Fuerza Aérea Militar, Raditz orquestó una estrategia para que en naves caza fueran los mejores pilotos a destruir aquella nave gigantesca invasora. Después de unos minutos de coordinación y preparación, 15 saiyajin abordaron sus naves rumbo a los exteriores del Planeta Vegeta. Radiz se quedó en el centro de mando, supervisando la misión.

********************************************NAVE DE KING COLD*****************************

El tirano sonrió fríamente –Así que ésta es mi bienvenida….. jejejejeje. ¡PERFECTO!- se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación en donde estaba observando las naves saiyajin aproximarse

**************************CENTRO DE MANDO, FUERZA AEREA MILITAR****************************

-Saiya 1 a centauro- trasmitía una de las naves, centauro era la clave para centro de mando

-Aquí centauro, adelante Saiya 1- respondió Raditz

-Estamos frente a la nave y en posición de ataque, quedamos pendientes de instrucciones

-Describa la nave Saiya 1- dijo Raditz

-Es enorme, en forma tipo platillo, mayormente blanca, tiene algunas ventanas, y el tren de aterrizaje parecen varias patas de arácnidos

"¿Por qué siento que conozco esa nave?" pensó Raditz –Saiya 1, procedan al ataque

-Entendido Centauro

En los radares, las 15 naves se iban aproximando al objetivo, Al estar más cerca, la nave del frente desapareció

-Centauro a Saiya 1- dijo Raditz

No hubo respuesta

-¡CONTESTE SAIYA 1!

Nada

En el radar, ahora, otra nave que aparecía a la izquierda de la pantalla, desapareció

-¡CENTAURO A SAIYA 8!- dijo raditz

Nada

-¡DESDE CENTAURO GENERAL RADITZ, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE?- dijo Raditz desesperado al ver que otras 3 naves desaparecían en el radar

-Aquí Saiya 7, General, es… ¡NOS ESTÁ EXTERMINANDO GENERAL!

Raditz se inquietó -¿QUIÉN ES? ¿QUIÉN HACE ESTO? ¡DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ SAIYA 7!

-Freezer….- dijo el tripulante de la nave -… no…. Pero es como Freezer….- _estática_

-Saiya 7- dijo Raditz

Sin respuesta

-¡CENTAURO A SAIYA 7, RESPONDE!

Nada

Todas las naves, con excepción de la que era objeto del ataque, desaparecieron del radar

-General, Perdimos a todas las naves- dijo un saiyajin

-¡YA LO SÉ GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!- Raditz se levantó de su asiento, después se dirigió a uno de los científicos -¿Cuánto tardará en llegar al Planeta Vegeta?

-Si su velocidad se mantiene, a lo máximo 30 minutos

Raditz se quedó helado –Debo avisar a palacio, ¡TODOS! ¡ALERTA MÁXIMA! ¡POSICIONES DE ATAQUE Y DEFENSA! ¡TOQUE DE QUEDA A LA POBLACIÓN! HAY QUE REFUGIAR A LOS NIÑOS Y HEMBRAS, TAMBIÉN A TODO EL PERSONAL MÉDICO Y CIENTÍFICO, PROCEDIMIENTO DE MÁXIMA CONTINGENCIA- Raditz salió corriendo con dirección al Palacio.

*****************************PASILLOS DEL PALACIO REAL************************

Bardock corría con cara de angustia por todo el palacio, en busca del ex monarca, por un lado y por otro tratando de localizarlo, hasta que, lo visualizó al final de uno de los corredores -¡VEGETA!

El ex rey volteó –Bardock

El primer ministro llegó ante el ex rey –Vegeta, se recibió una amenaza dirigida a ti en los cuarteles militares

-¿Y por eso tanta preocupación?, ya hemos recibido amenazas antes Bardock, son sólo insectos queriendo suicidarse, y lo sabes- dijo altaneramente

-Creo que se trata del padre de Freezer- dijo Bardock abruptamente, haciendo que la expresión del ex rey se congelara de terror

-q… q…. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Bardock?

-La voz en la amenaza…. Creo haberla escuchado en algún momento…. Dijo que ajustaría cuentas contigo y después…- desvió la mirada

-¿después qué?

-¿Recuerdas mis premoniciones Vegeta?

El ex rey se preocupó -¿Qué fue lo que viste Bardock?

El primer ministro se quedó callado

Esto desesperó a su consuegro -¡QUE HABLES TE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE VISTE EN TU PREMONICIÓN INSECTO?

-Algo muy malo viene por tus hijos, y tu y tu esposa lloraran por ellos 3- dijo seriamente

El ex monarca se petrificó –eso… ¡ESO NO PASARÁ NUNCA! ¡¿ME OISTE?- salió corriendo

*************************************AREA CIENTIFICA DEL PALACIO, LABORATORIOS************************

-Oigan, ¿Creen que Kakarotto encuentre a Vilandra?- preguntó Bulma para romper el tenso silencio

-Eso espero- dijo seriamente Vegeta

-¡ODETTE!- gritó una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo, llamando la atención de los presentes

"Raditz….. ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?" pensó la princesa

El hermano de Gokú llegó ante los príncipes –Odette….-

Zorn lo interrumpió, poniéndose delante de la princesa -¿No querrás decir, su alteza? Raditz?

Raditz se sintió enojado, pero lo que debía decir era de suma importancia –perdón- dijo sarcástico –Sus altezas, porque es para ambos- refiriéndose a Vegeta y Odette –Se recibió una amenaza contra su padre, viene una nave enemiga, tratamos de destruirla, pero acabó en segundos con la fuerza aérea

-¡Bah! Eran sólo insectos, ¿quién sería tan idiota como para venir a atacarnos? Y más a mi padre que es un super saiyajin, Raditz, debes dejar de exagerar tanto y no reclutar gusanos para la milicia- dijo Vegeta

Eso le caló a Raditz –Alteza, eran los mejores pilotos de combate, en cuestión de minutos todos fueron aniquilados, ¡LA NAVE ENEMIGA ESTÁ PRÓXIMA A INGRESAR A LA ATMÓSFERA DEL PLANETA VEGETA!

-Que venga entonces- dijo la princesa –tengo ganas de una buena batalla, mi hermano tiene razón, por mucho que haya vencido a tus hombres, sabes que no hay seres en el universo más poderosos que mis hermanos, mi padre y yo desde luego- dijo soberbia…. Bueno, es de familia

En eso, llegó apresurado el padre de los príncipes, seguido por el primer ministro, corrió a través del pasillo hasta llegar a donde sus hijos y compañía -¿USTEDES ESTAN BIEN?- preguntó a sus hijos

Ambos príncipes lo miraron extrañados, sobretodo porque notaron el tono de miedo oculto en la voz de su progenitor, y la cara de preocupación enmascarada por esa expresión de orgullo

-eh… si… ¿pasa algo?-dijo Odette arqueando una ceja

Justo en ese momento, se sintió un sismo que sacó a todos de balance, algunos cristales se estrellaron, objetos en las diferentes oficinas se cayeron de sus lugares.

El temblor, aunado al embarazo, hizo que Bulma se sintiera inmensamente mareada, recargándose sobre la pared para estabilizarse, y descendió para quedar sentada sobre el piso, se agarró la frente por la sensación que tenía

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?- preguntó Vegeta (príncipe)

-Sólo un mareo… es todo- dijo débilmente

El terremoto continuaba

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Los sismos no son tan prolongados jamás!- dijo Odette un poco neurótica

Heron visualizó algo por la ventana –no…. ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!- dijo con una expresión de terror, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que todos viesen hacia fuera

Todos se quedaron helados al ver de lo que se trataba

-e…. ¡ESA NAVE ES IDÉNTICA A LAS DE FREEZER!- dijo Zorn

Vegeta volteó a ver a su mujer que seguía en el suelo tratando de reponerse del achaque

-Vegeta…. La chica que me visitó…. Dijo que un King Kold vendría por ti y tus hermanas, y que todo acabaría- dijo aún sintiéndose mal

El rey se volteó al escuchar aquello -¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE TERRÍCOLA?

Bulma se asustó con su suegro, finalmente, fue el causante de tantos horrores para ella, sintió otro mareo

-¡HABLA YA! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?- dijo el ex rey desesperado

Vegeta, furioso, se interpuso entre su padre y su mujer -¡TÚ NO LE HABLAS ASÍ! ¿y qué? ¿acaso eres sordo?, ¡SI OISTE BIEN, ES KING KOLD, EL PADRE DEL MALDITO LAGARTO EL QUE VIENE A MORIR A MANOS MIAS!- dijo el príncipe, quien se dirigió hacia una terraza cercana, para salir volando en dirección a la nave invasora

-¡MALDITO LOCO! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR VEGETA?- dijo el ex rey quien salió volando a perseguir a su primogénito

-¡VEGETAAA!- gritó Bulma quien no se sentía bien

Odette se percató de esto –Guardias, lleven a Bulma a su habitación, y que un médico la acompañe TODO EL TIEMPO- se dirigió a los guardaespaldas de la terrícola

-Creo que debería estar en un lugar más seguro- dijo Raditz

-¿Ah si? ¿y qué se te ocurre genio?- preguntó la princesa sarcástica

-La batalla que viene será terrible, sugiero llevarla a los refugios subterráneos- dijo Raditz

-La nave de Kold está por llegar, no hay tiempo de llevarla hasta los refugios militares- dijo Zorn

Todos se quedaron pensando

-Yo sé de un lugar- dijo Bulma con temor –Está justo aquí

Odette entendió perfecto –Bulma, tú no te sientes bien, viviste un infierno ahí, piensa en mi sobrino

-Por eso lo hago, ¿Crees que quiero volver a ese horrible lugar? Pero debo proteger a este bebé y ese lugar…. Si estuve aislada de todo, estaremos bien ahí

-Está bien- vió a los guardias –Y NO SE LES OLVIDE LLEVAR A UN MEDICO QUE LA ATIENDA EN TODO MOMENTO- ahora se dirigió a su cuñada –Hay que asegurarnos que mi sobrino esté bien, faltan aún 4 meses para que llegue

-¿Cómo que 4? Si sólo tengo 3 meses- dijo Bulma sorprendida

-¿? Bueno, que te lo explique el médico que estará contigo- se dirigió a los guardias –Ayúdenla y obedézcanla como si se tratara de mi hermana Vilandra

Los guardias ayudaron a Bulma a incorporarse, uno de ellos le sostuvo del brazo para ayudarla a caminar

La princesa se dirigió también hacia aquella terraza

-¡¿ODETTE, NO ESTÁS PENSANDO EN IR?- dijo Raditz

-Tu ocúpate de salvaguardar a la población

Zorn se dirigió con la princesa –Iré contigo

Raditz sintió que se ahogaba de celos

-No Zorn, si alguien puede detener a Kold, somos nosotros, mejor busca a Kakarotto y a mi hermana- besó al noble, y salió volando detrás de su padre y hermano

-Kakarotto se puede cuidar a si mismo, pero no permitiré que algo te pase- el noble voló detrás de la princesa

Raditz estuvo a punto de seguirlos

-¡ESPERA RADITZ!- dijo Bardock

-¿Qué quieres padre?

-Es cierto lo que dijo, si alguien puede contra Kold es la familia real, pero nosotros, debemos cuidar que haya pueblo a quienes gobiernen cuando todo terminen, andando

Raditz sintió que su interiór hervía

-Los dioses mismos les protegen, y lo que esté escrito, pasará nos guste o no- le dijo el sacerdote al hermano de Gokú

****************************************CENTRO DE VEJITASEIN*****************************

Ambos Vegetas, padre e hijo, llegaron hasta donde la nave estaba descendiendo desde la atmósfera, a los pocos minutos, llegó la princesa, seguida de su prometido.

Los 4 saiyajin observaban el cielo, esperando la llegada de aquel terrible enemigo.

Aquella nave portadora de muerte descendía casi en cámara lenta, los corazones de los combatientes se aceleraba a cada minuto, los latidos eran tan fuertes que parecían amplificados, no había nada más que algunos edificios y casas, nadie más que los príncipes, su padre y el canciller de namekusei, esperando por aquel enemigo que venía a asesinarlos.

CONTINUARÁ


	33. Chapter 29 Comienza la batalla

_Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, creo que es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, no sé, me era difícil poner las peleas en palabras, no es lo mismo imaginarlas que describirlas. Sobre la transformación super saiyajin de Odette, recuerden que en capítulos anteriores dije que ella y Vilandra la habían conseguido, también Vegeta. Por otro lado, muchos dibujos de fans con bra o pan como super saiyajin, las muestra muy feas, muy toscas, así que pensé un poco en aquello del yin y el yan, si los varones adquieren más músculos y se ponen toscos, entonces las hembras, más bien quise ponerlas más… pues… más formaditas no, espero les guste el capítulo._

**CAPITULO 29**

**EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Vilandra, cuando despertó en medio de un hermoso jardín, se incorporó, y vió que en lugar de su acostumbrada armadura, botas y capa, traía puesto un largo y majestuoso vestido blanco, se miró por todos lados –e… es… ¡ES IDÉNTICO AL VESTIDO DE LA DIOSA MADRE!- se quedó impactada por ello, finalmente y por la educación que le habían dado, ella era sumamente devota de los dioses, a los que admiraba por su fortaleza y dones. Continuó viendo a su alrededor, se quedó maravillada por el hermoso paisaje, las flores más hermosas, el pasto, los aromas, el clima… todo era simplemente perfecto, sintió tanta paz… hasta que algo vino a su mente -¿Estaré muerta? ¡Esto es el paraíso!

-No estás muerta, hija mía- respondió una voz femenina

Vilandra volteó… y cayó de rodillas -¡SAGRADA DIOSA!

La diosa madre de los saiyajin, se inclinó a darle la mano a su tatara, tatara, tatara…. Etc. Etc. Tatara nieta –Levántate hija mía

La emperatriz se incorporó, y quedó frente a frente a su más divino ancestro, simplemente, no podía salir de su asombro.

-Las más grandes batallas están por suceder, una gran oscuridad se cierne sobre nuestra familia

Las palabras de la diosa inquietaron mucho a Vilandra

************************************Templo de Alastor*****************************

La pelea entre Gokú y Kaleb continuaba en igualdad de condiciones, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era impresionante, la energía en cada golpe hacía retumbar la habitación y provocaba que las velas que iluminaban el templo "bailaran", mientras que las flamas se avivaban por el movimiento, de pronto se arrojaban energías, pero poniéndolo en una balanza, la pelea estaba demasiado pareja, mientras que en el altar, el cuerpo inconsciente de Vilandra yacía bajo aquel techo con el escudo del maligno pintado.

********************************CENTRO DE VEJITASEIN**************************

El ex rey y los dos príncipes esperaban el aterrizaje de aquella nave.

-Yo lo enfrentaré, ustedes no se metan- dijo Vegeta padre

-Ni creas, padre, que voy a perderme esta batalla por nada- dijo Odette decidida

-Eso, si te dejo algo con que pelees, ¡Kold es mío!- dijo Vegeta

-¡YA BASTA DE NIÑERÍAS USTEDES DOS! ¿ACASO NO VEN LA TORMENTA? ¡ESE SUJETO VIENE A DESTRUIRLOS PORQUE MATÉ A FREEZER, USTEDES NO SE ACERCARÁN A KOLD!- dijo molesto, y ocultando su desesperación y miedo

-¡ESTÁS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A PERDERME ESTA PELEA PADRE!- dijo Vegeta

-Llegó….- dijo Odette

El aterrizaje provocó que se levantara el polvo, los 3 miembros de la casa real se cubrieron el rostro. Pasado ese efecto, los 3 se pusieron en pose de combate.

La compuerta se abrió y descendió una rampa, por la cual, bajaron unos soldados que, únicamente se colocaron en formación. Habiendo terminado, bajó un ser de piel y cola morados, una armadura blanca en la parte superior del cuerpo (pecho y dorso), y la punta de su cabeza terminaba en 4 picos, como tipo una estrella, su cabeza era blanca, y en la parte central, arriba de los ojos, sobresalía una parte color azul. Y detrás de éste ser…

-Kold….- dijo el ex rey inaudiblemente

Aquel maligno ser se le quedó viendo a los 3 saiyajin –Vaya, vaya, mira Cooler, nos estaban esperando, ¡Qué agradable bienvenida!- sonrió malignamente

El hermano de Freezer también sonrió –Si, la familia real en persona nos vino a recibir padre- dijo en tono sarcástico

-¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS! VINISTE POR MI KOLD, ¿NO?- abrió los brazos retando al tirano -¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

King Kold cerró los ojos, sonrió –Yo no vengo por ti, Rey Vegeta, para tu diversión- señaló a Cooler –Está mi hijo- se puso serio y dirigió a los príncipes una mirada sádica –Yo vine por ellos- desapareció

Apareció repentinamente ante la princesa –Las damas primero- la golpeó en el estómago fuertemente, sacándole el aire, y después la pateó, enviándola a varios metros lejos

-¡CON MI HERMANA NO TE METAS LAGARTO IMBÉSIL!- dijo Vegeta furioso, quien trató de patear en la cara al tirano, pero él, como esperando ese movimiento, agarró el pie de Vegeta y lo lanzó lejos también

-¿Éstos son los poderosos príncipes saiyajin? ¡ja! Creí que me divertiría más con ellos

El ex rey estaba furioso, corrió rumbo a Kold -¡TU BUSCAS VENGARTE DE MI, AQUÍ ESTOY, PELEA CONMIGO MALDITOOO!

Cooler aprisionó al ex monarca con una llave de artes marciales –Mi padre se encargará de tus bebés, yo, me encargo de ti, rey saiyajin- dijo lo último con odio –Mira tus hijos, unidos en la batalla, ¿no es lindo?, yo sin embargo, y gracias a ti, no tengo a Freezer para… jugar de ese modo

El ex rey sonrió sarcástico -¿Me viste cara de terapeuta? ¿O sólo me culpas por tus traumas de la infancia? ¡YA SUPERALOOOOOOO!- lanzó un ataque de energía para liberarse del aprisionamiento del que era sujeto

La batalla comenzó, Vegeta y Odette contra Kold, y Lord Vegeta contra Cooler.

*********************************BIBLIOTECA DEL PALACIO REAL*****************************

-¡REYNA BRÁSSICA!- entró gritando Nappa

-¿Qué sucede Nappa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue ese temblor? ¿y dónde está todo el mundo?

-Majestad, King Kold está aquí, su esposo y los príncipes fueron a combatirlo

-¡¿Y PORQUÉ DIABLOS NADIE ME DIJO NADA? ¿ESTOY PINDADA O QUÉ?

-Debo ponerla a salvo majestad

-¿A SALVO? ¿PRETENDES QUE YO ME PONGA A SALVO MIENTRAS MIS HIJOS Y MI ESPOSO SE MATAN CON ESE LAGARTO, Y MI OTRA HIJA ESTA DESAPARECIDA? No me conoces Nappa

-Majestad, venga conmigo al calabozo sub terráneo, nadie tiene el poder de pelea de usted, y ahí se encuentra la terrícola que espera al hijo del príncipe, no lo haga por su esposo, hágalo por el príncipe Vegeta y su hijo, si bien, los guardias de mayor poder la cuidamos, su poder es superior al de nosotros, el príncipe la necesita para proteger a su descendencia- dijo Nappa, sabiendo que el noble y maternal corazón de la reina se pondría por encima de todo

Ella cerró el puño –Esa terrícola significa más para mi hijo de lo que pensé…. Y ella lleva en su vientre a mi nieto…. ¡llévame hasta allá Nappa!

-Sígame, majestad

**************************************PRISIÓN SECRETA BAJO EL PALACIO********************

Bulma junto con Heron y el séquito de guardaespaldas, llegaron a aquella cárcel donde la terrícola había pasado los peores días de su vida. A medida que se adentraba en aquel lugar, las imágenes de Tyra violada y muerta, el entonces rey ordenando su aprisionamiento, las heridas, los malos tratos, todo venía a su mente, provocándole incomodidades estomacales.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Heron

-Si… sólo es un achaque- dijo tratando de ser fuerte

Llegaron a una celda vacía, los guardaespaldas prepararon una cama, obviamente, la orden era tener cómoda a Bulma o se las verían con el visceral príncipe.

-Será mejor que descance y esté lo más tranquila posible- dijo el médico asignado al cuidado de Bulma

Ella asintió… después recordó lo que le dijo Odette –Doctor…. Odette… quiero decir, la princesa, dijo que faltaban 4 meses para que el bebé nazca, pero sólo tengo 3 meses, digo, faltan 6…. O ¿por qué dijo eso?

El médico la miró extrañado –Pues porque la gestación de un saiyajin dura 7 meses desde luego

Bulma se quedó…. Extrañada, no se alarmó ni nada, finalmente, se dio cuenta que, al estar gestando a un extraterrestre, la evolución tendría que ser diferente a la humana

Justo en eso, iba llegando la reina, acompañada de Nappa, todos los presentes (salvo los presos que la veían con odio) la reverenciaron.

-¿Todo está bien con la terrícola?- preguntó la reina al médico

-Mi nombre es Bulma- interrumpió con voz firme, pero educada

-Sólo necesita descansar- dijo el doctor

-¿Estás cómoda Bulma?- preguntó la reina a su nuera

"Es muy distinta al papá de Vegeta, no sé cómo es que la tiene como esposa" –Si… el sitio no es tan agradable, pero, dentro de todo estoy bien- enfatizando los malos recuerdos que le traía aquella prisión

-Sé lo que mi esposo te hizo pasar en este lugar… Espero que se te puedan compensar esos malos ratos cuando todo esto termine- dijo con voz temerosa

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién es King Kold?- preguntó Bulma

-¿Alguno de mis hijos te habló en alguna ocasión de Freezer?

-mmmmmmmmm creo que si lo mencionaron en algún momento

-Freezer era el tirano galáctico más poderoso en todo el universo, tenía a su disposición ejércitos, naves, toda la tecnología y dinero porque, su negocio era invadir planetas, eliminar a sus habitantes y vender el planeta a especies que carecían de un planeta propio, exiliados, etc. Un día nefasto, la primer esposa de Vegeta, mi marido, lo convenció de aliarse con Freezer, por lo que los saiyajin nos convertimos en sus sirvientes.

-¿SE DEDICABAN A SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD? ¿ACASO ESTABAN LOCOOOOS?- dijo Bulma con su peculiar estilo, que provocó que todos a su alrededor temblaran al ver que alguien le gritaba de ese modo a la reina

-Locos… tal vez…. Ciegos, vaya que si, el punto, es que Freezer se sintió amenazado por el gran poder que posee nuestra raza, y porque, no sé quién, le habló de la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin

-Oigo mucho mencionar eso del súper saiyajin, pero, ¿qué es eso?

-¿Tú conoces a nuestros dioses Bulma?

"Más de lo que usted cree" –Si, no muy a fondo, pero si

-Dahda, el dios de la guerra, fue el primer súper saiyajin de toda la historia, su poder fue el más grande en todo el universo, y decretó que cuando nuestra raza se viera amenazada, el súper saiyajin volvería a aparecer. Conocedor de ésta historia, Freezer planeó aniquilarnos a todos los saiyajin.

-¡ESO ES HORRIBLE! ¡NADIE PUEDE ACABAR CON UNA ESPECIE NADAMÁS PORQUE SI, ESO ES ESPANTOSO!

-Bardock, el primer ministro, a partir de una misión, tiene el poder de la premonición, puede ver sucesos del futuro….. tuvo una visión donde Freezer destruía el planeta Vegeta y a todos los saiyajin. EL habló con mi esposo, organizaron a toda la élite, mande lejos a mis hijos, esperando que se salvaran en el peor de los casos. Hubo muchos muertos en esa guerra, al final, sólo quedó Freezer, mi esposo, logró transformarse en súper saiyajin, y eliminó al tirano

-¿Ese Freezer qué tiene que ver con King Kold?- preguntó la terrícola

-King Kold es el padre de Freezer…. Y supongo que viene por venganza- dijo lo último con miedo en la voz

-Vegeta lo acabará- dijo Bulma muy segura de lo que decía

-No por eso dejo de preocuparme…. Lo sabrás ahora que seas madre

-No sé cómo explicárselo, pero siento algo muy bueno….. La luz más fuerte vencerá la oscuridad

A la reina le inquietaron esas palabras -¿Qué dijiste?

-Jejeje, bueno, no sé, sólo, se me ocurrió- dijo Bulma extrañada por la frase que acababa de pronunciar

"Esta terrícola…. ¿Vilandra le habrá enseñado los libros religiosos?" pensaba la reina

*********************************EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA**************************

_(-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-y unos minutos antes, cuando Kold golpeó a los príncipes-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-)_

-Maldito, me tomó de sorpresa- decía Odette mientras se reponía del fuerte golpe que le dio Kold -¡Voy a asesinarlo!

-¡Tú no harás nada o no me dejarás nada a mi! Yo me encargo- dijo el príncipe

Kold venía volando hacia ellos a toda velocidad

-Yo me encargaré de ti- dijo Vegeta mientras levitaba frente a Kold, se puso en posición de combate, y lanzó contra el tirano un poderoso big bang

King Kold desapareció de la escena, Odette se reunió en el aire junto a su hermano

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! No sé de qué se espantaba nuestro padre, ¡QUÉ FÁCIL FUE VENCERLO!- se regocijaba el príncipe

-No sé…. Fue demasiado fácil- dijo Odette desconfiada

-Deberías confiar más en mi fuerza, te recuerdo que soy el saiyajin más poderoso del universo hermana- dijo Vegeta con soberbia

-Y tú deberías aprender a escuchar a tu hermana- dijo King Kold que apareció detrás de ellos y lanzó una fuerte energía contra Vegeta que lo lanzó al suelo, formando un cráter en el cual, yacía el príncipe inconciente

-Pelearé primero contigo princesita, al fin y al cabo las damas son primero, es más, para que veas que soy toooooodo un caballero- apartó sus manos de su cuerpo –Te dejaré que me golpees sin ningún obstáculo

Odette sintió que la sangre le hervía –maldito- le tomó la palabra al tirano, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago -¡NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ A LA PRINCESA SAIYAJIIIIIIN!- logró sacarle aire a Kold, con una patada giratoria, le golpeó el rostro

-Vaya vaya, la princesita salió brava, esto será interesante- Kold se lanzó contra Odette

Fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en más o menos igualdad de condiciones, todo desarrollado en el aire, Odette atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque lograba hacer retroceder a Kold, la realidad es que los ataques de ella no le hacían demasiado daño.

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-POR OTRO LADO, COOLER Y LORD VEGETA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡MALDITO LAGARTO VOY A MATARTE A TI Y TU MALDITO PADREEEEEE!- lanzó una patada que fue bloqueada por el hermano de Freezer

-jajajajajajajajajaa, majestad- dijo burlón –le recuerdo, que YO no soy mi hermano…. Jamás podrá contra nosotros- golpeó al ex rey en el estómago sacándole el aire –pero aún no voy a matarte… primero verás a tus polluelos morir- dijo sádicamente

La batalla entre el tirano galáctico y la princesa, continuaba, todo se resumía a un tonto juego cuerpo a cuerpo en el que, ella poco a poco se desgastaba físicamente, y el otro, ni una gota de sudor, únicamente bloqueaba los ataques de ella.

Después de mucho puño y patada sin resultado significativo, la princesa y el tirano se detuvieron, y en el aire, se quedaron a distancia, el en pose relajada, ella en pose defensiva

-¿Vas a seguir jugando mocosa? ¿o es que acaso piensas pelear enserio de una buena vez?- preguntó Kold burlonamente

-Simplemente no quería matarte tan rápido y terminar la diversión- respondió ella –Pero ahora que lo dices…. ¡HAAAAAAA!- comenzó a lanzarle una ráfaga de ataques de energía. Uno y otro y otro, envolviendo al tirano en una nube de resplandores y humo, hasta que la princesa se detuvo, sonrió victoriosa pero…

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?- le dijo Kold, que en un segundo, se había acercado a ella, hasta sólo quedar por milímetros su rostro separado del de la princesa –No me hagas reír- extendió una mano a la altura del vientre de ella, formando una bola de energía

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritó la princesa por el ataque, y salió despedida unos metros. El ataque mermó su armadura, y alcanzó a darle "un rozón" por llamarlo de alguna manera, finalmente, ella no iba a morir por algo asi, pero si podía salir herida. Se vió la herida, no era significativa, pero sintió que la sangre le hervía –Bien, es hora de terminar contigo, HAAAAAAAA- Su cabello, negro como la noche, comenzó a tornarse en rubio, un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla, sus ojos azabache se tornaron azules, sus brazos y piernas adquirieron un bello tono muscular más marcado, sus senos crecieron ligeramente y se veían más levantados, igual sus glúteos.

-A ver si ya peleas enserio niñita- dijo para sí el tirano -¿Pero qué..?- se quedó perplejo al ver a Odette, a poca distancia de su rostro, tal y como el había hecho hace unos instantes

-Si, soy una niñita, así que, ¿por qué no jugamos un poco?- dijo la princesa con tono de voz sádico, golpeando a Kold en la boca del estómago y lanzándolo hacia arriba, rápidamente desapareció de ese punto para ascender y esperar el cuerpo de Kold, lo aprisionó con un codazo y rodillazo, que hizo al tirano que se le nublara la vista y se le escapara el aliento, tras esto, ella dio una maroma en el aire, para patearlo y enviarlo al suelo, donde provocó un no muy profundo cráter.

Ella descendió hasta el cráter –Así que no puedes con una niñita, ¡qué flojera me das!- dijo burlona

De pronto, Kold se repuso, y la tomó por el cuello con una mano, comenzó a levitar y apretar su mano –Así princesita, que valga la pena matarte, ¡MALDITA SAIYAJIN!- apretó más la mano; los ojos de ella se cerraron, y por un momento se desvaneció –JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESTÚPIDOS SAIYAJIN, ¿ESTA ES SU PRINCESA? ¡PERO SI SE DESMAYA CON ESTA TONTERIA!- dijo victorioso

Ella abrió los ojos y puso sus manos en el brazo que la aprisionaba –No estés tan seguro de eso- sonrió sádicamente y concentró una explosión de energía en el brazo del lagarto

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!- dijo mientras veía las heridas, no muy serias, pero si incómodas, en su brazo

-Y aún no me conoces- se abalanzó contra el tirano con ráfagas de golpes y patadas, y como ahora ella si peleaba enserio, el otro también se dedicó a atacarla, y también a defenderse de los ataques de ella que estaban logrando desgastarlo, mientras ella parecía imparable.

"Debo llevarlos a aquel condenado templo cuanto antes, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo de este modo" pensaba Kold mientras peleaba con Odette. La pelea continuó.

***************************************EN EL PARAISO**********************************

-¿Qué batallas? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntaba Vilandra

-En este momento, tus hermanos arriesgan su vida enfrentando al padre de Freezer, que vino a cobrar venganza

Vilandra desvió la mirada –Era una posibilidad, pero, Vegeta y Odette pueden vencerlo, también mi padre

-No es que no puedan, ellos y tú, sin duda pueden con ese enemigo, pero, Kold no viene solo, viene con Cooler, su hijo mayor, y ambos no sólo quieren vengarse de tu padre por la muerte de Freezer, quieren cumplir con el deseo de Freezer: destruir a nuestra raza

-Como si nosotros les permitiéramos que lo hagan, ¡ESO JAMÁS!

-Hija mía, tú debes prepararte para la peor batalla de todas, una de la que, posiblemente tus hermanos y tú no saldrán vivos- dijo la diosa

Vilandra se inquietó -¿De qué hablas?

-Kold vino específicamente para despertar a Alastor

-Bueno, pero para eso, mis hermanos y yo debemos ser sacrificados en el templo de ese demonio, y por muy poderoso que sea Kold, jamás podrá contra cualquiera de nosotros, y si fuera muy fuerte, unimos el poder de los 3 y ya, no hay ningún problema

-Lo sé Vilandra, pero por alguna razón, siento que no es así de simple, y es mejor que ustedes 3 estén preparados para esa pelear esa batalla, que tuvimos que enfrentar mis hijos y yo.

-Te escucho, Sagrada Madre

*************************************LORD VEGETA vs. COOLER***************************

El ex monarca de los saiyajin atacaba a Cooler buscando librarse de él para ir en busca de Kold, sin mucho éxito, el hermano mayor de Freezer era hábil, obstinado, cruel, y sobre todo, quería que el asesino de su hermano, sufriera viendo morir a sus propios hijos, por lo que, cada ataque lo bloqueaba o esquivaba, y únicamente se dedicaba a knockear al ex rey para no matarlo… sólo por el momento, al menos, hasta que los tres príncipes estuvieran muertos a manos de su padre.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta despertaba de su inconsciencia

-¡Grrrr! ¡MALDITO KOLD! Me tomó por sorpresa….. ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- el príncipe "encendió" su ki -¡VAS A PAGARMELAS MALDITO INSECTO!- se echó a volar en dirección a donde su hermana menor peleaba con el tirano, que por cierto, no se encontraban tan lejos de la casa de Kaleb, que en el sótano guardaba el templo de Alastor.

*****************************************GOKU vs. KALEB***************************

Mientras el cuerpo de Vilandra yacía inconsciente sobre el altar, su otrora prometido y su esposo peleaban a su alrededor.

Las paredes y el techo tenían varios golpes ya, cuarteaduras, los pilares también tenían grietas, el techo tenía algunos agujeros con quemaduras, señal de ataques con energía, los soportes que sostenían los cirios negros, algunos rotos, otros solamente caídos por el impacto de la batalla.

-¡MALDITO CLASE BAJA! NO ERES MAS QUE ESCORIA, VIENES DE LO MÁS BAJO DE NUESTRA RAZA, ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS HAS OSADO RETARME?- decía el noble ya bastante irritado por la batalla tan pareja entre ambos, y a la vez, bien o mal, estaba ya algo desgastado por el combate, pues él prácticamente estaba usando toda su fuerza.

-Para que veas, que con entrenamiento, un perdedor puede superar a un guerrero distinguido como tú- dijo Gokú a su rival

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡TU! ¿SUPERARME? ¡NO SEAS IMBÉSIL!- Kaleb se abalanzó contra Gokú, pero éste esquivó su ataque y le propinó un gancho al hígado, seguido de una patada que lo lanzó contra la pared, dañándola más, por todo el templo, se veían piedritas y arenitas caer de las mermadas estructuras.

Kakarotto se quedó viendo a Kaleb, tirado en suelo, reponiéndose del golpe –No tengo tiempo para esto- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al altar donde su esposa yacía dormida

Kaleb se quedó viendo cómo aquel guerrero de tercera clase, el hijo de aquel favorecido por el rey, que se supone debería arrodillársele, aquel guerrero, por muchos años más joven que él, no estaba tan abatido por el combate, salvo por rasgaduras en sus ropas y alguno que otro golpe, en realidad, estaba muy entero, sentía que la sangre le hervía de enojo al saber que aquel ser que consideraba tan insignificante y patético, consiguió lo que él jamás pudo: el amor y la entrega sexual de Vilandra.

***************************************EN EL PARAISO*********************************

-Escúchame atentamente Vilandra, porque de esto podría depender el futuro de nuestra familia, nuestra raza, y el universo entero

Vili se puso seria –dime

-Si el demonio, por alguna razón es liberado….

-Perdona, Sagrada Madre, pero, con todo mi respeto para ti, créeme que ni mis hermanos ni yo tenemos intenciones de dejarnos sacrificar- interrumpió a la diosa

-Vilandra, no es tiempo que la soberbia familiar te ciegue, ¡Escúchame con atención!

-Lo siento- se encogió de hombros

-Como decía, si Alastor es liberado de su prisión, sólo la unión entre tú y tus hermanos podrá vencerlo, mis hijos y yo estaremos con ustedes, pero aún así, si se enfrentan a esa batalla…- la diosa desvió la mirada –puede ser que ustedes no tarden en estar aquí conmigo- dijo con tristeza

-No entiendo- dijo Vilandra

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Cómo vamos a enfrentar a Alastor, si para liberarlo, los tres debemos ser sacrificados en su altar? Digo, si estamos muertos, no creo que tengamos que enfrentarlo ¿no crees?

La diosa sonrió –No necesariamente, Alastor necesita sangre divina de mi descendencia, en específico, de ustedes, los 3 hermanos de mi profecía, para ser resucitado, y eso lo han interpretado los seguidores del demonio como que ustedes deben morir, pero en realidad, sólo se requiere la sangre de los tres derramada en el altar, más no es indispensable que ustedes mueran

-ohhh, bueno, entonces destruimos el altar

-Vilandra necesito que tomes esto enserio- dijo la diosa a un tanto irritada

-Lo tomo enserio, pero creo que deberías confiar más en nosotros, finalmente, de cierto modo también somos dioses, o semi dioses…. No sé, pero somos tus nietos, no nos rendiremos por nada

La diosa sonrió –Tienes razón, como sea, Alastor es la oscuridad total, el odio y vacío absoluto, sólo si ustedes ponen todo su corazón podrán vencerlo, y sobretodo recuerda: La máxima luz acabará con la oscuridad, y la máxima luz sólo se hará presente si ustedes tres están unidos.

-No entiendo mucho- dijo algo confundida

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo, pero si llega el momento de enfrentar a ese demonio, lo comprenderás

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza

-Es tiempo pues hija mía de que vuelvas, ve con tu esposo que espera tu despertar

A Vili se le iluminaron los ojos –¿Gokú está conmigo?- sonrió

-Es un gran saiyajin, y con un gran potencial que pronto saldrá a la luz

Vilandra sonrió –bueno si, es muy poderoso considerando su procedencia y su poder de nacimiento

-En realidad, su poder de nacimiento no fue sino un engaño de Paraguss, el padre de Kaleb

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver ese traidor con el poder con que Gokú nació?

-Paraguss siempre quiso que su familia asumiera el trono, tu padre mató a todos los hijos que tuvo con la reina Onionte porque nacían sumamente débiles, esto se debía a que Paraguss le daba a beber a la reina una poción que provoca una dramática disminución del poder de pelea. De hecho, lo mismo quiso hacer con tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de Vegeta, y luego de ustedes dos.

-Bueno, no lo consiguió- dijo orgullosa

-Así es, tu madre siempre desconfió de él, pero en fin, cuando estaba por nacer su hijo Broly, otra hembra estaba esperando, ella era la esposa de Bardock

-¡La madre de Gokú!- exclamó Vilandra

-Asi es, los médicos en un análisis, vieron que Kakarotto tenía un poder impresionante, aun siendo sólo un feto, uno de los médicos, inocentemente, comentó esto a Paraguss, y bueno, se sintió amenazado, mezcló el brebaje con una bebida para que lo bebiera la madre de Gokú, y el resultado, fue el poder tan bajo que tuvo al nacer

Vilandra enfureció -¡DIME EN QUÉ CÍRCULO INFERNAL ESTÁ EL MALDITO PARA DESCUARTIZARLO!

-Paraguss ya recibe su castigo, pero tu, quédate orgullosa, de que la hembra más poderosa, tiene a su lado a un saiyajin de tremenda fuerza y poder, es por eso que logró el nivel que tiene ahora, porque es el poder que en realidad le corresponde.

La emperatriz sonrió –Estoy orgullosa, créeme

-Ahora ve, vuelve hija mía, y no olvides, sólo la máxima luz vencerá el odio y la oscuridad que Alastor representa- dijo la diosa

Vilandra cerró los ojos, mientras una gran luz blanca le rodeaba

CONTINUARA…

Otra vez, perdonen la tardanza, estuve super bloqueada, ahorita como que me agarró la inspiración, y espero no perderla porque, sigue la continuación de las peleas, y espero no decepcionarlos con ello, espero les guste ese capítulo. Dejen Reviews!


	34. Chapter 30 Tres Sangres Derramadas

_¡YA NI ME DIGAN!, ya sé que me odian por tardarme tanto, enserio lo siento, pero no es fácil tratar de describir las peleas, y la verdad, estuve como bloqueada mentalmente, pero…. ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA NUEVA ENTREGA! Espero les guste, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Que si no lo hacen ya no escribo, jajajajajajaja, no se crean._

**CAPITULO 30**

**TRES SANGRES DERRAMADAS**

La Princesa y el padre de Freezer continuaban en su lucha, y aunque Odette se veía en muchos momentos más favorecida, el tirano lograba alejarla más y más del centro de la ciudad para irse aproximando a la casa de Kaleb, mejor conocida como el Templo de Alastor.

-¡ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE DEJARÉ QUE ACABES CON LA DIVERSIÓN HERMANITA!... ¡aaaAAAAHHHHH!- Dijo Vegeta mientras volaba a donde su hermana y Kold combatían, transformándose con ese último grito en súper saiyajin.

Finalmente Odette y Kold quedaron peleando en el aire a unos 5 metros aprox de la casa de Kaleb y el templo maldito que ocultaba, y en sí, la batalla no daba muchos cambios, realmente era muy pareja entre ambos. Sin embargo, Vegeta se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, percatándose de este detalle

"Ahora" pensó Kold, y entonces se fue con todo contra la princesa, golpes, patadas, energías, su combate, de él, ya no era evasivo ni defensivo, estaba atacándola de lleno, sorprendiéndola por la espalda, por un frente, por otro, la pateaba en el estómago, la espalda, le daba de puñetazos, y sus ataques los combinaba con bolas de energía. En una de esas, la golpeó con la rodilla en la parte superior del estómago, haciéndole perder el aire y que escupiera algo de sangre –Esto, nenita, esto es peleas para grandes, si no puedes- la tomó de sus rubios cabellos para levantarle el rostro –entonces ¡MUERE! La arrojó hacia abajo con un ateque de energía directo a la espalda, cayendo ella sobre una casa, que por el impacto, rompió el techo hasta llegar al Sótano.

Fue justo en ese momento, que Vegeta llegó a donde Kold –Maldito- dijo con mucho coraje entre dientes –así eres bueno con las mujeres, ¡MÉTETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO LAGARTO IMBÉSIIIIIIL!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Kold quien no se esperó el ataque del ofendido y protector hermano mayor de aquella a la que acababa de dar una paliza.

*******************************************EN EL TEMPLO, UN POCO ANTES DEL ATAQUE A ODETTE************************

Kakarotto estaba frente al altar donde yacía inconsciente su amada, la veía dormida, bella, pura, de pronto "¿Acaso este maldito te….? ¡NO, TU NO VILI!" tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas –Te fallé Vili, se supone que debía despertarte, y no lo hice- dijo con tono de decepción –El remedio de Bulma no funcionó- fue entonces en que recordó la travesía que hizo Vegeta -¡ESO ES! Le pediré a Heron que me mande al inframundo, como sea, pero iré por ti Vili, te lo prometo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ni tuya, ni mía- dijo una voz desde el extremo de aquel recinto -¡ELLA JAMÁS DESPERTARÁ!

Gokú se desesperó ante esas palabras -¡ERES UN MALDITOOOO!- juntó sus manos por las muñecas, las llevó a su costado -¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lanzó el ataque contra de su rival, al cual le tocó de lleno

-Gokú- dijo una delicada voz femenina

El guerrero volteó, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían –Vili….. ¡DESPERTASTE!- la abrazó fuertemente, y después la besó profundamente y con ternura

-Voy a desaparecer más seguido si me recibes de ese modo- dijo ella sonriendo

-No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer nada, nunca más- ambos se abrazaron fuertemente

Justo en ese momento, algo rompió el techo y cayó pesadamente al suelo, a un lado del altar: Se trataba de Odette, herida por Kold.

Vilandra se levantó del altar donde estaba, sin percatarse que una mancha roja de sangre suya, muy muy mínima, se había quedado en aquella superficie, consagrada al demonio.

-¡ODETTE!- se acercó Vilandra a su hermana gemela, la cual para estos momentos, había ya perdido la transformación a Súper Saiyajin –Ayúdame Gokú, hay que recostarla

El guerrero cargó en brazos a su cuñada y la recostó en el altar, tenía heridas, sangraba, no era mortal, pero no estaba precisamente bien.

-¿QUÉ TE PASÓ ODETTE? ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?- la cuestionó la emperatriz

-Kold ha venido por su venganza, ¡DEMONIOS! ¡YO YA LO TENIA DOMINADO, NO ME PUEDO ESTAR CONFIANDO DE ESA MANERAAAAAAAA!- dijo furiosa la princesa, tratándose de incorporar _–cof cof-_ escupió un poco de sangre en el altar

-A donde tu irás será a una cápsula de recuperación, Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de Kold- dijo la emperatriz

-¿Y tú crees que los dejaré llevarse toda la diversión? ¡NI LO PIENSES!- dijo la Princesa, herida, pero ya un poquito más repuesta del ataque

_¡PPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!_ Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y cayó otra parte de la estructura del techo, a un lado de la escalinata del altar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-VEGETA VS. KING KOLD, PELEA SUCEDIDA MIENTRAS TRANSCURRIA LA ANTERIOR ESCENA*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-**-**-**

Vegeta se abalanzó contra Kold, a patadas y golpes, codazos, rodillazos, y todo tipo de técnicas de pelea -¡AHORA SABRÁS LO QUE ES LA FURIA DEL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN SABANDIJA ASQUEROSAAAA!- dijo alejándose a unos pocos metros de Kold, sólo para lanzarle una ráfaga de potentes ataques de energías que salían disparadas de sus manos una y otra vez.

Una gran cortina de humo rodeó al tirano, cuando ésta se disipó, el lagarto no estaba "¿dónde estás maldito? Sé que eso no te mató ¿Dónde estás?"

Como si aquel odiado enemigo le hubiese leído el pensamiento, detrás de él una voz provenientes de unos labios purpúreos dijo –Detrás de ti- agarrando entonces a Vegeta con su cola, y pegándole un ataque de energía directo en la espalda, que provocó una gran fuerza, despidiendo el cuerpo del príncipe

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el saiyajin que luchaba por librarse de ese ataque que tenía "pegado" a la espalda, propulsionándolo en el aire. Acopiando sus fuerzas, logró rotar su cuerpo para despegarse la bola de energía que había mermado sus ropas "Este maldito es poderoso…. Bien, me parece muy bien, debo ser más listo que él, no puedo confiarme como lo hizo Odette" Voló de regreso a su enemigo

-¿Te gustó el paseo, principito?- dijo sarcástico

-He tenido mejores, idiota- respondió

-T t t t t t – hizo un sonido con la lengua el lagarto y negó con la cabeza -¿Pero qué modales son esos para un príncipe? Si fueras mi hijo no te permitiría ser tan grosero- dijo burlándose

-Si fuera tu hijo sería un patético idiota con cola de lagarto, cara de sabandija y mi esposa me vería la cara, o ¿acaso los cuernos son gratis? Digo porque Cooler no se parece mucho a ti, imbésil, y si fuera tu hijo, me habría suicidado al nacer

Kold se enojó por los comentarios sobre cuernos y Cooler -¡TE HARÉ PAGAR TU INSOLENCIA!

La batalla continuó, ambos, cada vez, le lanzaban ataques más y más fuertes al otro, sus pieles estaban magulladas por los ataques, tenían raspones, las ropas se desgastaban cada vez más, las armaduras cada vez tenían más grietas y golpes.

En un movimiento, Vegeta intentó golpear en la espalda a Kold pero -¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el príncipe. Había sido cornado por el tirano en un muslo. El cuerno izquierdo quedó clavado en el muslo del príncipe, logrando que la sangre se derramara por sobre el cuerno, cayendo por la cara hasta la boca del tirano, que se relamió para saborear la sangre real del príncipe

-Así que a esto sabe la sangre de mayor alcurnia entre estos patéticos changos, ¡PERO SI NO ES LA GRAN COSA!- dijo burlándose. Agitó la cabeza, logrando lastimar a Vegeta, y luego movió su cuerpo violentamente hacia abajo, logrando desensartar al príncipe, y lanzándolo hacia aquel templo maldito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-REGRESEMOS A DONDE SE ESCUCHO EL GOLPE EN EL TEMPLO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_¡PPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!_ Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y cayó otra parte de la estructura del techo, a un lado de la escalinata del altar.

Kakarotto y las princesas voltearon a donde había caído el techo, había un hoyo en una parte de lo que era la escalinata del altar. Vilandra se adelantó

-¡VEGETA!- dijo sorprendida al ver a su hermano herido. Se agachó para tratar de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

El príncipe se soltó de con su hermana -¡YA SUÉLTAME! No necesito de tu ayuda- dijo mal humorado

-¡VEGETA ESTÁS SANGRANDO!- dijo Odette al ver la herida en el muslo de su hermano

-Esto no es nada, ese maldito lagarto pagará muy caro haber derramado mi sangre real- dijo con odio

-Así no podrás seguir peleando- dijo Vilandra, jalando a su hermano hasta el altar –Siéntate

-¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CURES!- dijo el príncipe con enfado

-¡CURARTE! En realidad sólo te voy a aplicar un torniquete para que puedas patearle el trasero a ese imbécil de Kold y le metas su colota por el culo, que con esa pierna, así te será muy difícil- dijo la emperatriz

El príncipe gruñó –Está bien

Vilandra rasgó el vestido que traía puesto para obtener una tira y usarla a modo de venda, sentó a su hermano mayor justo en el altar, y procedió a apretar el torniquete sobre la herida, y después improvisó un vendaje sobre la cornada.

Del hueco del techo que se había desplomado con la caída de Odette, descendió lentamente Kold, también abatido por la batalla, ambos príncipes si habían logrado lastimarlo y abatirlo.

-Así que tú me faltabas preciosa- dijo Kold a Vilandra con ironía

-Si, yo te faltaba, y ahora- apretó la mirada con odio -¡te mataré Kold!- La emperatriz se abalanzó sobre el tirano a golpes y patadas, lo arrojó contra una pared, formando un hueco en esta.

El tirano se repuso y estaba preparando una energía en la palma de su mano derecha, pero en eso, la esposa de Gokú se le apareció justo en frente, puso su mano en el estómago de él, y empezó a formar una bola de energía, y la arrojó, provocando que el lagarto se hundiera más en ese hueco de la pared. Ella se quedó afuera del hoyo esperando la salida del tirano.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES EL FIN, ES EL FIN DE USTEDES Y DE TODO! ¡EL DEMONIO OSCURO REVIVIRA POR FIIIIIIIIIIN!- gritaba Kaleb como desquiciado mental desde el otro lado de la habitación

Gokú se enfureció al escuchar la voz de su rival –Con que aún sigues aquí maldito- apretó los puños y su ki comenzó a encenderse, voló rumbo a Kaleb pero

-¡NO!- dijo una voz femenina, se trataba de Keiza –A este maldito, lo mataré yo misma- dijo con la voz llena de odio, de dolor, de ganas de sangre

-No me detengas, que este idiota casi mata a mi esposa- dijo Kakarotto con enojo

Keiza señaló a Vilandra –Tu esposa está viva, ve y cuida de ella, yo quiero vengarme de este imbécil por la muerte de mi padre- dijo con odio

-Esta bien, te dejo a esa basura- dijo Gokú, alejándose y yendo a donde sus cuñados

-¿Realmente crees que vas a poder matarme niña estúpida?- preguntó Kaleb irónico -¡Aahhhhh!- dio un grito ahogado cuando Keiza se le acercó bastante, sus ojos se nublaron.

Keiza comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en su mano izquierda, la cual pegó al corazón de Kaleb, la chica comenzó a llorar, y por su mente pasaron las imágenes de su infancia, con su amado padre que la entrenaba y protegía, el recuerdo de ese hasta luego que se dieron un día, sin saber ambos que sería un adiós definitivo, recordó cuando el desgraciado al que ahora asesinaba, la violó por primera, segunda, tercera, y más veces, hasta que la acostumbró a ello, recordó los machos a quienes sedujo por órdenes de Kaleb

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó la chica como si en ello se le fuera la vida entera, soltó esa energía que atravesó el pecho del líder de la secta diabólica, el cuerpo de él salió despedido a algunos metros de ella, y en su otra mano, la derecha, un cuchillo lleno de la sangre del asesino de su padre. Su venganza fue consumada.

Los tres hermanos y Gokú se le quedaron viendo serios

-Acaben con Kold y su hijo, y cuando los hayan matado, les diré quienes son los demás seguidores de Kaleb y del demonio que aquí adoraban- Salió Keiza sin decir otra palabra más

-¿Creen que debamos confiar en ella?- preguntó Vilandra

-Es sincera- dijo Kakarotto

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo Gokú? Ella fue criada por ese asqueroso- dijo vilandra

-Su mirada es sincera

-Después nos ocupamos de ella, ahora, hay que matar a Kold- dijo Odette

-Tienes razón- contestó vilandra, quien se dirigió a la entrada del hoyo donde había aventado a Kold con su ataque -¡OYE TÚ LAGARTO BASTARDO! ¿QUIERES MÁS O YA ACABO CON TU PUTREFACTA VIDA?- dijo la emperatriz a aquel oscuro agujero, esperando que el tirano reaccionara con dificultad pero…

-¡Quiero más, querida!- la cara de King Kold apareció de entre las sombras, lamió la mejilla de vili, y después una energía la atacó por sorpresa, lanzándola contra sus hermanos, a quienes derribó como si de pinos de boliche se trataran

Esto despertó la ira de Gokú, su ki comenzó a elevarse, tanto que su cabello "peinado" como palmera se fue levantando y levantando, sus músculos comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos negros se tornaban blancos – azules – negros – blancos – azules (_¿ya me entendieron la secuencia no?_) su negro y crespo cabello adquiría un tono rubio y su aura cambiaba a dorada –ESTA….. ESTA ES…. ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI MUJEEEEEEEEEER!

Kold se quedó frío al ver lo que ante sus ojos ocurría –No…. ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SÓLO LA FAMILIA REAL LOGRÓ EL ESTADO SÚPER SAIYAJIN!- retrocedió

Kakarotto sonrió sádico –Estoy casado con Vilandra, eso me hace parte de la familia real- se fue sobre el lagarto, propinándole un codazo en la cara.

El tirano desapareció, reapareciendo en una esquina superior del templo, se fue contra Kakarotto, y chocaron de hombros, donde el saiyajin mostró más ventaja, ambos desaparecieron, luego reaparecieron cerca de uno de los agujeros del techo donde ambos se abofetearon, volvieron a desaparecer.

Gokú intentó patearlo con una patada giratoria, pero Kold desapareció, Gokú lo buscó con la mirada, sin éxito, fue entonces cuando él lo sujetó desde atrás, inmovilizando los brazos del saiyajin, apretándolo para asfixiarlo y romperle los huesos, pero gokú luchó, golpeando con sus codos las costillas del tirano, hasta que, codazo a codazo, lograba safarse más, y más, y más, hasta vencer la llave aplicada por su contrincante, a quien mandó por los aires de otro codazo más fuerte.

Combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo por el cielo, golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, pero claramente el esposo de la emperatriz le llevaba gran ventaja al tirano.

De pronto, Kakarotto detuvo su ataque –Eres demasiado patético para acabar contigo, mejor regresa por donde llegaste- dijo con soberbia

Por el enojo, el lagarto se desesperó y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego, una y otra vez contra Gokú, las mismas que no le ocasionaban nada al saiyajin. Desesperado, Kold se avalanzó contra él con todo su enojo, queriendo cornarlo como lo había hecho previamente con Vegeta.

Gokú adivinó este movimiento, tomando al tirano por los cuernos, por la fuerza del ataque de éste último, Gokú retrocedió debido a la inercia, pero jamás soltó a cold –aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó el hijo menor de Bardock, quien concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus manos, logrando cortarle así los cuernos al padre de Freezer.

Kold se quedó helado -¿Cómo?... ¿cómo es esto posible?...- decía mientras en su rostro había una expresión de terror -¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚUUUUUUUUUU?- gritó desesperado

-Soy quien acabará contigo- dijo gokú quien se le había aparecido justo por detrás –aaaaAAAA!- le lanzó un potente ataque al tirano que lo envió a varios metros lejos y hacia arriba.

Tal y como su hijo hubiera hecho, el lagarto se desesperó, no podía creerse en esa situación, alzó un dedo y formó una bolita de energía roja, que fue creciendo y creciendo cada vez más

-¡ESTE SERÁ EL FINAL DE TU MALDITO PLANETA Y DE ESTA PATÉTICA RAZA DE MONOS IMBÉCILEEEEEEEEEES!- gritó el tirano

Gokú juntó sus manos por las muñecas y las llevó a su costado -¡KAME HAME, HAME, HAME….- la energía del ataque crecía cada vez más fuerte

-¡!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo al lanzar sus ataques contra el otro

La bola mortal de Kold y el Kame hame ha de Gokú chocaron, ambos controlaban su respectivo ataque, para que acabara con el odiado rival. Por un momento, la balanza se inclinó a favor de Kold

-No puedo perder….. ¡NO PUEDO PERDEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- decía Kakarotto para no rendirse

"Gokú" una voz femenina sonó en la cabeza del hijo de Bardock "acaba con él" -¡VILI!- dijo Kakarotto al reconocer la voz de su mujer "Acaba con él, por nuestro planeta, nuestra raza, por mi, y por los hijos que dijimos que queríamos tener, confío en ti Gokú"

-No te fallaré…..- dijo ante las palabras que su mujer le transmitía por el pensamiento -¡NO TE FALLARÉ VILANDRAAAAAAAAAAA!- El guerrero acumuló toda su fuerza para empujar su ataque contra el enemigo

-¡NO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA SER TAN PODEROSOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Kold, cuyo cuerpo fue disuelto ante la gran cantidad de energía acumulada en los ataques, y sus cenizas, eran esparcidas por la atmósfera de Vejitasein.

Gokú estaba solo en el aire más calmado, reponiendo su respiración, y volviendo a su estado normal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-MIENTRAS TANTO: LORD VEGETA VS. COOLER*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cooler realmente sólo se había dedicado a distraer al ex monarca, lo suficiente para ver a sus hijos morir, o bueno, ese era el plan que tenían él y su padre.

Toda la batalla se había tratado de patadas, golpes, cuerpo a cuerpo, alguno que otro ataque, pero cuando Kold había herido, primero a la princesa, y después al príncipe, el padre de estos se "encendió", atacando con más fiereza al primogénito de Kold. Los ataques del ex monarca eran sorpresivos, lo tomaba por la espalda, le atacaba con sus mejores técnicas, y la verdad, Cooler, dios sabe cómo, es que seguía en pie.

El padre de los príncipes también estaba muy desgastado y lastimado, más porque Cooler se dedicó todo el tiempo a aplicarle llaves de combate que no sólo lo inmovilizaba, sino que también lo lastimaban.

Cuando Cooler vió a su padre siendo abatido por el yerno de su oponente, se desesperó y atacó también más fuertemente al ex rey, pero éste último se transformó en súper saiyajin, y después de varios golpes, y sobretodo de uno justo en la columna del lagarto, el cual lo envió contra el suelo a un gran cráter, paralítico por el ataque, el ex monarca bajó, lo ahorcó con sus manos, lo aventó hacia el aire, y con una gran ráfaga de energía poderosa, logró convertir en cenizas al último vástagod e la dinastía Kold.

**********************************************TEMPLO DE ALASTOR*************************

Los hijos de Lord Vegeta, dos de ellos más heridos que la tercera, no perdieron detalle de la batalla final entre Kold y Gokú

-Hay que deshacernos de este lugar- dijo Vilandra

Los tres comenzaron a lanzar energías por todos lados, haciendo que ese templo de maldad cayera a pedazos. Los tres salieron volando de ahí.

Vilandra fue volando directo a su esposo, ambos se abrazaron al verse, sin decir nada, sólo se sonrieron, no hacían falta las palabras.

No muy lejos, viendo la romántica escena, se encontraban Odette, Vegeta padre y Vegeta hijo.

-Será mejor regresar, hay que levantar el estado de emergencia y todos necesitamos un tiempo en la cápsula de recuperación- dijo el ex rey

Sus dos hijos asintieron con la cabeza, y se fueron los tres volando en dirección al palacio, dejando solos a vili y Gokú.

-Estuviste asombroso- dijo Vilandra

Gokú sólo sonrió –hice lo que debía

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías transformarte a súper saiyajin?

-mmmmm… pues….

-¿si?

Gokú llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza -¡esque nunca me lo preguntaste!

Vilandra se quedó con una cara de entre risa y desconcierto y what, que ambos al verse a los ojos, no pudieron más que echarse a reír, de todo y de nada.

-Vamos a casa- dijo ella

Ambos se marcharon de aquel lugar

Los cuatro guerreros volvieron al palacio, la orden de estado de emergencia fue levantada de inmediato, la población volvió a sus casas, Bulma, la reina y compañía regresaron a las partes superiores del palacio.

Los 5 guerreros, Lord Vegeta, Vegeta, Vilandra, Odette y Kakarotto, fueron ingresados a la sala médica para recuperarse en las cámaras de regeneración.

En la cocina de palacio, por órdenes de la reina, se preparaba un gran banquete, con los mejores vinos, los platillos más exquisitos, todo para celebrar la victoria sobre aquel enemigo que habían derrotado.

Bulma se encontraba en la misma habitación donde yacía en el tanque de regeneración su amado Vegeta. "Temí tanto perderte" puso una mano en su vientre "Aunque grite y pelee, la realidad Vegeta, es que te necesito, y también nuestro hijo, aunque jamás te diga esto tal cual, espero que lo sepas"

**************************************EN LAS RUINAS DEL TEMPLO MALDITO***********************

En los escombros que alguna vez fueron el altar, la sangre de Vilandra, lentamente corría, lo mismo la de Odette, y también la de Vegeta, tres débiles gotas de sangre corrían por las piedras que solían ser el altar maldito, y no tardaban, las tres sangres, en correr hasta unirse, y para esto, no faltaba mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ….


	35. Texto del libro místico de los Dioses

Hola! Me he ausentado muchísimo, lo sé, estoy un poquitín bloqueada, y ajetreada de trabajo, pero bueno, aquí está una pequeña entrega en donde nos sumergimos en lo que vivieron los dioses y el inicio de todo este embrollo.

Para más o menos estructurar todo esto me basé un poco en la Biblia y el Corán para tratar de escribir esta historia, espero les guste y créanme que estoy trabajando en lo que sigue!

**Textos varios del Libro Místico de los Dioses**

**Libro de los Dioses 1:4:1**

Y de las familias más poderosas nacieron, primero él, luego ella.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:4:3**

Y él nació a la tercera hora cuando la noche y la oscuridad aun reinaban.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:4:4**

Y nació ella después, en el brillo de la mañana, con la luz de un nuevo día que le recibió, con tres planetas, la luna y el sol en perfecta alineación, como regalo a la bendita hija de los saiyajin.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:4:8**

Y fueron comprometidos desde pequeños en matrimonio por los patriarcas de ambos clanes, para que de la unión de ambos emergiera poderosa descendencia.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:9:6**

Y siendo ya una joven, a no mucho de llevarse a cabo el enlace con su eterno prometido, ella se dirigió a su padre

-Padre, si crees conveniente para nuestra raza y para mi el desposar a Alastor, lo haré, pero he de decirte, que su corazón es oscuro como la noche, y temo por nuestro pueblo si de mi mano el llega al poder.

-¿Es que acaso estando tan cerca tu boda tienes dudas? ¿Crees que yo te buscaría un mal esposo? Eres el futuro de nuestra raza, no podría ponerte en riesgo, hija mía

-Entonces padre, libérame de este compromiso, no es lo correcto, lo sé

-¿Y qué ha hecho él para ganarse tu miedo y tu aversión?

-Sus injusticias padre, tu sabes que el poder por tener poder es extravío, el oscuro brillo de su mirada refleja una maldad que no tardará en salir, y es extremadamente ambicioso, padre, el no sería un buen gobernante para nuestro pueblo, ni un buen compañero para mi

-¿Tienes acaso pruebas de lo que dices Brigid?

-Pruebas no tengo, pero padre, mis instintos jamás me han fallado

-Tu serás la reina de nuestra raza, y si crees que Alastor no es digno de ti, te doy la libertad de elegir otro compañero.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:10:3**

Un ser infernal de oscuridad pura apareció cuando el día se volvió noche, tiñendo de sangre el suelo, valientes guerreros murieron.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:10:9**

Y un poderoso guerrero nacido entre los clase baja apareció, y la Elegida y Höör pelearon contra el demonio que amenazaba su mundo, expulsándolo a las tinieblas.

**Libro de los Dioses 1:13:4**

Y Alastor resentido apareció en la celebración del matrimonio de Brigid y Höör, y se dirigió a ellos "Vas a pagar esta humillación Brigid, te haré sufrir y haré de tu vida un infierno"

Pero el gran guerrero Höör defendió el honor de su esposa y venció a Alastor en batalla.

Y de la unión de Brigid y Höör nacieron dos poderosos guerreros, Dagda el primogénito, y al poco tiempo, nació Esus.

**Libro de los Dioses 2:2:3**

Y después de la celebración del quinto aniversario del príncipe primogénito, en un paraje solitario a las afueras del reino, una traidora sombra emboscó al rey Höör, dándole muerte.

**Libro de los Dioses 2:2:8**

La viuda reina visitó el último lugar donde su esposo estuviera en vida, encontrando una nota, y la nota decía:

"Esta es solo una lágrima de las muchas que prometí hacerte derramar"

**Libro de los Dioses 2:3:5**

Y en la batalla, impulsada por el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo, y el deseo de venganza y justicia, Brigid venció a Alastor. Y Alastor quedó rendido en el suelo, malherido y agonizante. Y ella contuvo su ataque. "No vale la pena acabar con tu sufrimiento, sufre, sufre hasta que mueras".

**Libro de los Dioses 2:3:8**

Pero caprichosa muerte no se llevaba tan oscura alma, en su agonía, una sombra negra se presentó ante el enemigo de la reina

-Levántate Alastor

-Mi muerte está cercana, la bruja me ha vencido y no me puedo mover

-Yo te ofrezco grandeza, la que siempre deseaste y que esa bruja se negó a darte

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Alguien que ya no existe, soy nada y no puedo volver a lo que fui, pero si me entregas tu alma, te haré tan poderoso como jamás te atreverías a soñar, te ofrezco la inmortalidad, poder, y la venganza contra aquella que te humilló. Serás un Dios.

-Si lo que me dices es cierto, entonces toma mi alma, lléname de tu oscuridad

-Así será, te llenaré de mi y serás amo del odio y la oscuridad, serás el gran Demonio, malvado entre malvados, yo ya no existo, pero en ti renaceré

-Ansío vengarme de esa bruja

-Tomará tiempo transferirme hacia ti, mucho tiempo

-Esperaré…. Lo que sea esperaré

**Libro de los Dioses 5:1:3**

La paz y la prosperidad gobernó por varios años, la población se multiplicó, los príncipes gobernaron al lado de su madre, y de ellos nació poderosa descendencia.

**Libro de los Dioses 5:1:7**

La oscuridad volvió cuando anocheció al medio día, la muerte volvió a llevarse a valientes guerreros.

**Libro de los Dioses 5:2:6**

Y la reina le habló al demonio "¿Es tanto tu odio hacia mi por rechazarte, que te desquitas con mi pueblo? De verdad no me equivoqué, realmente eres despreciable Alastor"

**Libro de los Dioses 5:6:7**

Al borde de la muerte, la reina y los dos príncipes, brilló en el cielo un lejano sol, cubriendo a la reina y los príncipes, volviéndolos a la vida.

**Libro de los Dioses 5:13:13**

Y el príncipe primogénito se iluminó dorado como el sol, y unido su poder al de su hermano y su madre, derrotaron al demonio oscuro, encerrándolo en una oscura prisión.

**Libro de los Dioses 6:1:6**

Y el príncipe Dagda fue coronado rey por la gloria de los saiyajin.

**Libro de los Dioses 6:1:9**

Y el príncipe Esus dijo "madre, hermano, yo he de reinar el inframundo para custodiar que los muertos permanezcan muertos y los vivos, vivos, y para vigilar la tumba de nuestro enemigo"

**Libro de los Dioses 6:2:1**

Y la reina se dirigió a sus hijos "Yo he de reinar en el paraíso, y cuidaré que a nuestro lado descansen los justos guerreros y nuestra descendencia, veo con claridad que cada generación será más poderosa que la anterior, y de mi sangre vendrán tres hermanos, el primogénito será el gran rey, iluminado, fuerte, e imponente como el sol, la segunda, en ella depositaré mi sabiduría, su cola será blanca como la mía, lo que será mi señal que ella ha sido mi elegida, y será guía de nuestra raza y apoyo para los suyos. Y la menor, idéntica a mi sucesora, en ella depositaré la claridad y la justicia, será balance de poder; los tres gobernarán a los saiyajin, y por ellos renacerá nuestra raza".


	36. Chapter 31 Sorpresa inesperada

_HOLA! Perdónenme por favor mi ausencia, ando metida en un sinfín de proyectos, más trabajo, y he andado un poco bloqueada, pero aquí está otra entrega de la historia._

_Dejen Reviews! En verdad los aprecio mucho, y valoro el que les guste la historia._

**CAPITULO 31**

**SORPRESA INESPERADA**

El sol en Vejitasein caía dando un hermoso espectáculo, tornando anaranjado aquel cielo rojizo, fuera de la sala médica del palacio real estaba Bulma contemplando el horizonte, pensando

"¿Porqué me siento tan intranquila?... Dios, ya estoy paranoica, debo de dejar de ser tan pesimista… tranquila Bulma… ya pasó todo… todo estará muy bien, Vegeta saldrá de esa cápsula y todo estará bien, ya los malos están muertos" pensaba la terrícola una y otra vez.

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*******-*-*-*-*-*MIENTRAS TANTO, VEGETA DENTRO DE SU CÁPSULA DE REGENERACIÓN*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-***-*-

Vegeta se encontraba en aquella ciudad devastada y abandonada (donde Bulma vió a los dioses), una extraña sensación de familiaridad le inundaba, caminaba por la calle central donde todas las casas y edificios estaban en ruinas, no había una sola alma ahí más que él. Caminó hasta llegar a la plaza principal, topándose con la estatua de los 3 dioses, sus antepasados.

-Los tres deben unirse- se escuchó una voz masculina con mucho eco

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el príncipe, volteó a todos lados, pero no vió a nadie

-Sólo ustedes tres unidos podrán derrotarlo- la misma voz

-¡SAL DE AHÍ SABANDIJA COBARDE O TE HARÉ TRISAS!- dijo el príncipe perdiendo la paciencia

-Los tres siendo uno solo- misma voz misteriosa

Las pupilas del príncipe se dilataron al reconocer esa voz, y volteó hacia la estatua de aquel guerrero con su lanza en mano: -¡Es el Dios Dahda!

-El poder de ustedes tres, unidos como uno, traerá la máxima luz y el mal será desterrado- dijo el dios

-¿Pero qué significa todo esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

-La máxima batalla volverá a comenzar, y la unión de ustedes que despierta al mal, lo devolverá a su tumba eterna, despierten hacia la máxima luz que desvanezca la oscuridad

Odette se encontraba a la orilla de aquel lago donde su historia de amor con Raditz comenzó, estaba, como en esa vez, viendo su reflejo en el agua, pura y cristalina

-Princesa- dijo una voz masculina

Ella sonrió, volteó para ver de quién provenía esa voz…. Y de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció, aquel apacible paisaje, ahora era nada, vacío, oscuro e infinito. Después de voltear desconcertada para todos lados, ante ella apareció el tridente de Esus.

-El destino de ustedes tres está por cumplirse- dijo una voz, proveniente de aquel tridente

-¿Q…. Quién eres? ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE REVELES ANTE MI!- dijo Odette

-Tú y tus hermanos deberán pelear unidos y vencer la oscuridad, invoquen el poder de la luz, y eso sólo lo conseguirán usando el mayor poder del universo

-¿De qué hablas? ¿qué poder? ¿a qué luz te refieres?

-Aquel poder que vence la muerte, les dará la máxima luz y podrán vencer la oscuridad que cierne sobre ustedes

El tridente desapareció

-¿De qué estás hablando?- ….. silencio….. -¿HOLA?-….. silencio … -¡¿A DÓNDE FUISTE?

********************************AFUERA DE LOS CUARTOS DE RECUPERACIÓN*****************

La reina se percató del rostro de Bulma, se acercó a ella –Si sientes malestares, aquí hay médicos para que te atiendan

Bulma volteó extrañada -¿eh?... no…. Sólo… pensaba….. estoy bien- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Y en qué pensabas? Digo, porque tu cara no era precisamente de felicidad

-No es nada, sólo me siento…. Rara, deben ser las hormonas… es todo- dijo para evadir a su suegra

-Vegeta y los demás no tardan en salir de sus cápsulas, si es que eso te tiene así rara- dicho esto, caminó junto a la entrada de las salas de recuperación mientras Bulma seguía contemplando el cielo de Vejitasein

"No es Vegeta lo que me tiene así…. Ni siquiera yo sé qué es….. ¡Por favor Bulma! Eres una brillante científica, ¿cómo puedo creer que te dejes llevar por sensaciones sin fundamento? ….. Pero… ¿Porqué me siento tan inquieta?... simplemente no lo entiendo"

Las alarmas de los tanques comenzaron a sonar, anunciando que sus ocupantes estaban ya por salir de ellos.

Los líquidos medicinales fueron drenados, casi al mismo tiempo, unos antes, otros después, en una sala, las gemelas salían de sus cápsulas, unas enfermeras les llevaban ropa para que se pudieran vestir, en la otra sala de al lado, Vegeta padre e hijo también salían de sus tanques, dispuestos a vestirse.

-Vili- dijo Odette

-dime

-Mientras estábamos en el tanque… tuve un sueño extraño…

-¿qué clase de sueño?- preguntó la emperatriz

Odette se quedó pensativa -….¿tú qué sabes de la máxima luz? ¿o el máximo poder?

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo dime si sabes algo

-Algo leí en el libro de los dioses, cuando se enfrentaron contra Alastor

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tú sabes que ese demonio es oscuridad total, odio, todo lo negativo

-aja- Odette asintió

-No lo he podido leer bien- sonrió –últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero, creo que con eso fue que lo pudieron vencer

-¿Pero, cómo lo hicieron?

-Te diré cuando lo lea

Ambas hermanas terminaron de vestirse, y salieron de aquella sala. Vilandra se reunió afuera con Gokú, al igual, Vegeta con Bulma, el ex rey y la reina, y Zorn esperaba por la princesa.

Las primeras tres parejas, ya más sólidamente conformadas, se retiró cada quien a su habitación, mientras que Odette y Zorn salieron a uno de los jardines.

La noche era tranquila y estrellada, la princesa y el canciller de Namek caminaban por entre los caminos de los jardines hasta llegar a una fuente.

-¿Qué sucede Odette?- preguntó Zorn

-¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

-Te noto inquieta

La princesa desvió la mirada –nada realmente

-el orgullo ante todo ¿no?

La princesa volteó a ver a su prometido cuando escucho esto, y sólo se rió, dándole la razón ante tal afirmación –jejejejeje, bueno, ya es tarde- un beso –te veo mañana ¿si?

El la tomó de la mano y la volvió a besar –hasta mañana princesa- beso –mi princesa- y otro beso

Ella se alejó en la oscuridad.

Zorn se quedó solo en aquella fuente

-¿Estás realmente seguro de seguir con esto?- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Brássica!- dijo Zorn al ver a la reina -¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu sabes que siempre te he apreciado mucho Zorn, prácticamente eres mi hermano, pero se trata de mi hija y aunque si la veo entusiasmada contigo….

-¿qué sucede?

La reina respiró hondo –su historia con Raditz tiene ya muchos años

El canciller se incomodó ante aquel comentario de su vieja amiga

-No digo más que la verdad, y no es que no te quiera con ella, sólo quiero que le permitas decidir, sin presiones

-Brássica, yo te amé demasiados años, un amor que nunca correspondiste, y….

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-A lo que voy, es que, por fin me siento libre de ese amor que fue siempre un tormento, Odette me ha ganado por completo

-Sólo quiero que ella elija lo que su corazón le dicte, yo misma sé lo que es que te fuercen a casarte con alguien

Zorn alzó la ceja –creí que eras feliz con Vegeta

-Sabes que si, pero tu sabes que en un inicio, yo no quería estar con el- dijo algo irritada

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡PERO SI TU NO QUERIAS CASARTE CON NADIE! Bien que lo recuerdo

-He sido muy feliz, pero, ella puede escoger, pero sólo quiero que no la presiones

El canciller tomó las manos de la reina entre las suyas –créeme que nunca forzaría a Odette a escogerme a mi, y ella ya hizo su elección- sonrió –y salí favorecido

-Ok…- la reina se quedó pensativa –aunque si es extraño verte como mi yerno, jajajajajaja

-jajajajajaja

Ambos amigos rieron un buen rato, posterior, se despidieron para retirarse a dormir.

Las tres gotas de sangre continuaban su camino, lentamente, pero se dirigían hacia un punto en común.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bulma se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío, sola por completo -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba nerviosa

De pronto, se percató que cargaba a un bebé, totalmente cubierto por una cobija blanca con detalles dorados, entre esos detalles, el escudo de armas de la familia real. Sus bellos ojos azules se enternecieron, movió la cobija para ver al bebé -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ? ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A MI BEBÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAAA?- gritaba desesperada al ver vacía aquella cobijita

-No hay bebé, no hay nada- dijo una terrorífica voz

-¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO? ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HIJO?

-No hay luz, no hay esperanza- la misma voz

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA! ¡VEGETA TE PATEARÁ EL TRASERO, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? PAGARÁS EL HABERTE LLEVADO A MI HIJO!- gritaba furiosa y desesperada

Un monstruoso rostro se dibujó entre las sombras –Yo soy el fin

-¡!- despertó la terrícola, sudando frío

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA MUJER?- dijo Vegeta

Bulma, al darse cuenta que despertó, su agitada respiración se empezó a calmar poco a poco, vió a su alrededor, la lujosa alcoba, a su hombre, se tocó su panza –Bien, estoy embarazada- respiró aliviada

-Si, eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Vegeta sarcástico

-Vegeta, acabo de tener un sueño….. ¡ESPANTOSO!

El príncipe arqueó la ceja -¿Tanto escándalo por un sueño?

-Es que… todo estaba oscuro y luego el bebé no estaba, y esa horrible voz y ese rostro….- dijo angustiada

-Ya cálmate mujer, fue un sueño y ya

-si… sólo un sueño- Bulma trataba de no darle importancia, pero la realidad, es que esa pesadilla la había dejado muy intranquila.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -¡bah! Pesadillas, eso sólo está en tu mente, y deja de pensar en eso que no quiero que mi hijo sea un miedoso y debilucho

-¡NO SÉ POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN DESCONSIDERADO! ¡FINALMENTE, ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR TU CULPAAAAA!

-Tengo que irme, si necesitas algo afuera hay guardias y está el interfon- el príncipe se retiró

**-*-**-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-**-*EN LA SALA DEL TRONO*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-**-*

Zorn llegó a la sala del trono, pues había sido convocado por Vilandra, el canciller se inclinó ante ella

-A sus órdenes, Sagrada Majestad

-Zorn, como bien sabes, mi padre ya no es el rey de este planeta, por lo tanto, Vegeta y Odette deben ser coronados como rey y reina de Vejitasein

-Lo sé majestad

-Tu eres alguien de mucha confianza, has estado al servicio de la corona toda tu vida, conoces a la perfección el imperio, los protocolos, la política

-Me halaga Majestad

-Quiero que tú seas el encargado de coordinar las ceremonias de coronación de mis hermanos

-Me honra con esa petición

-Quiero que todo quede perfecto, y no tienes porqué limitarte o escatimar en recursos, quiero que sea algo memorable

-Como usted diga emperatriz

-Otra cosa

-¿Dígame?

-También se organizarán la boda de mis hermanos y la reafirmación de mi matrimonio, sólo para que estés consciente que se te va a estar requiriendo también para eso, finalmente te vas a casar con mi hermana

El canciller sonrió discretamente, detalle que no se le escapó a Vilandra

-Lo último que dije te alegró, ¿no es así?

-No niego eso majestad

Ella sonrió, y se acercó a él –Te vas a arrepentir si no haces feliz a mi hermana- dijo amenazante, típico tono saiyajin

-Daré mi vida en ello

-Eso espero

****************************EN LAS RUINAS DEL TEMPLO MALDITO**********************

La gota de sangre de Vilandra había escurrido ya bastante, estaba a poco de llegar al centro del altar, justo ahí, se unió con la gota de sangre de Vegeta, ambas sangres en una, seguían su recorrido, mientras que la de Odette, solitaria, también seguía su curso.

**************************************EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO***********************************

Heron estaba en su habitación, tomando té, mientras revisaba unos textos antiguos, eran varios pergaminos que entre varias cosas, requerían traducirse algunos, otros sólo clasificarse, tomó un trago de té, y dejó a la orilla del escritorio su tasa, y de pronto, por un movimiento de mano, la tasa cayó al suelo

-¡ESTÚPIDA TASA!- dijo el sacerdote quien se levantó de su silla para recoger la taza, más cuando se acercó a esta…. –E…. e….. e…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!- palideció al ver la forma que el agua del té había cobrado: era la marca de Alastor -¡POR LOS DIOSES! ¡ESTO ES UN AUGURIO MUY OSCURO!- el sacerdote caminó hacia la puerta –debo hablar con la emperatriz- salió

*************************************EN UN JARDIN********************************

Odette caminaba por uno de los jardines del palacio cuando, de entre los arbustos, una mano la tomó del antebrazo, y la jaló bruscamente hacia adentro

-¡RADITZ, PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?- dijo la princesa al ver quien la había jalado

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo el guerrero

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!- hizo el ademán de querer hacerlo a él hacia un lado –ahora compermiso…-

-Espera!- Raditz le detuvo el brazo –Yo…. Odette, dime que no me amas- le dijo viéndola a los ojos

-¿Y para qué quieres que te reafirme eso?- dijo con aire prepotente, pero su mirada la delataba cuando se encontró con los ojos de él

-Dime que no me amas, que no sientes nada por mi, y en este momento, me voy de tu vida para siempre-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en silencio, sólo el sonido de las plantas moviéndose por el viento, y el cabello de ambos que de pronto se movía por las ráfagas de aire.

-No puedo….- dijo la princesa casi en susurro

Raditz tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó profundamente. Aquel beso del reencuentro entre ambos, pudo haber durado una eternidad para el mundo, y un segundo para ellos, en ese beso se disolvieron las dudas, los rencores, los pretextos

-Raditz….- dijo ella

-shhh…. No digas nada- la volvió a besar

Ella paró y se separó de él –esto no está bien- trató de guardar compostura

-No Odette, lo que no está bien, es que pienses en casarte con alguien que no quieres, ¡eso es lo que no está bien!

-¡apártate Raditz!- él la abrazó, y la tomó en brazos -¡SUÉLTAME!- trató de zafarse, sin realmente desearlo, ya que, siendo más fuerte que él, de haber querido soltarse enserio, lo podría dejar medio muerto.

-No Odette, no más, no te dejaré ir, tu eres mía princesa- la besó profundamente, y aunque ella, por un segundo se quiso resistir, ambos se entregaron ante aquel beso.

La recostó sobre el césped, y por un momento se detuvieron, y se vieron a los ojos

-Raditz….- dijo ella en susurro

Él continuó besándola, acariciándola, amándola –Tú eres mía Odette

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Las armaduras les estorbaron, también la ropa, las manos de uno y otro iban y venían, explorando uno el cuerpo del otro, entregándose al amor que desde hacía años entre ambos había.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA SALA DEL PALACIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bulma discutía con Nappa

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

-Sólo digo…. Que como la futura esposa de un rey y madre del heredero al trono… usted tiene que comprender ciertos protocolos- decía nervioso el saiyajin

-¡JA! ¿Crees que no sé comportarme?- cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja –Déjame decirte que mi familia es muy prestigiosa y respetada, si alguien está a la altura de la realeza, ¡ESA SOY YO!

"Tal para cual" pensó el guerrero –Yo no dije que no señora, pero hay ciertas etiquetas, ciertos protocolos

-¡PUES AL DIABLO! Tengo muchas cosas de qué ocuparme, entre ellas mi bebé, como para estar fastidiándome con estúpidos protocolos reales- dijo con hastío

-Usted tendrá al heredero de este imperio señora Bulma, y aunque se sienta indispuesta por su estado, tiene ciertas….

Fue interrumpido -¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO ENFERMA! Y no me interesa si tengo o no tengo que saber o hacer, así me conoció Vegeta y no pienso cambiar sólo porque tú lo dices Nappa, yo me voy- Salió de aquella sala

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**EN CIERTO JARDIN DE PALACIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Odette y Raditz terminaban de arreglarse la ropa, Odette estaba seria, cosa de la que se percató el guerrero, quien se acercó a su amada

-¿qué pasa? ¿no te gustó?

-No… no es eso- sonrió –sólo pensaba es todo

-No pienses en nada, sólo en nosotros, en aquí y ahora- dijo él

-Eso es imposible Raditz, yo tengo un deber que cumplir

-Deber, todo es deber, vámos lejos, olvidémonos de todo

-¡Nunca! Yo seré la reina de los saiyajin, y esa es una responsabilidad que no puedo… y tampoco quiero evadir, aparte, ya ni siquiera es necesario huir de nadie

-¿Entonces por qué tan seria?

-Estoy pensando en mis hermanos y en Zorn

-Y ese qué- dijo refunfuñando

-Pues que él no se merece esto que hice

El hermano de Gokú le sostuvo el rostro –Oye, oye, oye, tu no hiciste nada malo, sólo escuchaste a tu corazón, a tus instintos, eso no es nada malo

-Lo sé Raditz, pero hay modos de hacer las cosas, y este modo no estuvo nada bien, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, sino cómo pasó…. Como sea, hablaré con Zorn lo antes posible y con mis hermanos también

-¿Crees que se opongan?

-a Vegeta no le gustará nada, pero Vilandra me dijo una vez que apoyaba cualquier decisión que yo tomara….- sonrió –y aunque no le gustara, tampoco me puede reclamar nada, si ella precisamente se casó con tu hermano

Ambos sonrieron, juntando sus frentes y viéndose a los ojos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****-***EN LA OFICINA DEL REY*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Vilandra trabajaba junto con Sullión en asuntos imperiales

-¿Entonces qué sugieres Sullión?

-Emperatriz, hay muchas cosas que hacer por este imperio, la Tierra y Namek están de momento sin canciller que se encargue de los planetas, entonces todo se está tratando de llevar aquí en Vegitasein, pero como podrá comprender es demasiado impráctico.

-Tengo que designar entonces canciller para ambos planetas, mi esposo y Zorn tendrán nuevas ocupaciones y les será imposible continuar en dichas funciones, algún interinato por lo pronto, ya posterior se nombrará canciller definitivo.

-Le sugiero majestad, sea lo antes posible

-Lo veré en cuanto pueda

-Insisto en que trate de tomar una decisión pronto majestad

-¡BUENO SULLION YA BASTA! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DARME ORDENES? ¿ACASO NO VES QUE TENGO MÁS COSAS QUE HACER ADEMÁS DE VER LAS CANCILLERÍAS?

-Yo lo sé majestad, pero esto es prioridad, la gobernabilidad de las colonias puede estar en juego por alargar las decisiones en cuanto a cancillerías

"Me urge que Vegeta y Odette asuman ¡YA! La corona" pensó –lo sé, ¿qué más hay pendiente?

-Las reconstrucciones de la ciudad debido al ataque de King Kold majestad

-grrrr ¡maldito lagarto!... ¿cuál es el "pero" de las reconstrucciones?

-Sólo es necesaria su firma majestad

La emperatriz tomó un tanto irritada los papeles, y los firmó tan rápido como pudo sin destrozar el bolígrafo –listo- separó su silla del escritorio –voy a…- se cubrió los ojos y estuvo como queriéndose caer al momento de levantarse, Sullión corrió a donde ella para auxiliarla

-¡Majestad! ¿está usted bien?

Ella se volvió a sentar –Me mareé un poco es todo

-¿quiere que llame algún doctor? Se ve algo pálida majestad

-Eso no será necesario Sullión- dijo tajantemente

-ha estado bajo mucha presión majestad, no está de más que le revisen

-¡Dije que no, y punto!

La reunión continuó

**-*-****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-**-***MAS TARDE, EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**-*-****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-**-***

El anciano sacerdote entró, y caminó hasta el altar

-¡Herón!

-Emperatriz, necesito hablar contigo

-Dime

-A decir verdad, estoy bastante preocupado

-¿Qué sucede Heron?

-Iré directo al grano…. Majestad… algo muy malo ocurrirá

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Nuestra "mayor" amenaza existente era King Kold y ya no existe

-Lo sé majestad, pero hoy que tomaba un té, se derramó y apareció la marca del demonio, ¡eso es lo que me preocupa!

-Heron, deberías dejar de preocuparte por una simple mancha, y aparte, para que Alastor reviva nos tendrían que sacrificar a mi y mis hermanos en su altar, altar que ya no existe

-Espero que sólo sean locuras de un viejo, pero aún así sigo preocupado Vilandra

La emperatriz quiso levantarse, pero se desvaneció sobre el trono, el anciano corrió junto a ella

-¿estás bien majestad?

-Si…. ¡qué extraño! Hace rato que estaba con Sullion también me dio un mareo

-Lo mejor será que te revise un médico

-No es necesario, digo, desde que mi padre no es el rey me he tenido que hacer cargo de la totalidad del imperio, luego pasó lo de Kold, ahora estoy casada, debe ser eso

-Aún así irás a que te revisen

-No lo necesito Heron

-¡Dije que irás y punto! ¡Eres la emperatriz sagrada del imperio Saiyajin, si algo no está bien contigo debes tener mucho cuidado Vilandra!

-Heron, por menos que eso, podría mandar a ejecutar a cualquiera- dijo con un tono un poco… tétrico

-Pero a mi no me ejecutas porque más que el Gran sacerdote, soy casi como si fuera tu padre

-Odio que tengas razón, está bien, iré al médico

-Iré contigo- dijo el anciano

Vilandra salió primero de la sala, seguida por Heron, pero

-ahhh- otra vez casi se desvanece

-Sujétate- puso el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar, ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la zona médica del palacio

*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA Y BULMA*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-***-*

Bulma se encontraba acariciando su viente, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la habitación, cuando cierto príncipe, entró.

-Vegeta

-¿Qué quieres mujer?

-He estado pensando….. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos al bebé?

El príncipe alzó una ceja –Pues Vegeta claro!

-No lo llamaremos Vegeta

-Esa es la costumbre mujer y no pienso contradecirla

-¡Pues es hora de implantar nuevas costumbres! Vegeta tu padre y tu Vegeta, ya fue suficiente ¿No crees?

-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi familia? Porque aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte mujer, yo no te estoy forzando a nada

-¿Además del hecho que tu padre me odia y casi me asesina? No nada- dijo irónica

-De mi padre estás a salvo y lo sabes, si intenta algo en tu contra lo mataré

Bulma se quedó inquieta por la última frase -¿Pero qué si es niña?

-Será un varón

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Simplemente lo sé

-¿Pero y si es niña?- su tono de voz ahora era triste -¿La querrías menos a caso?- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

El príncipe se percató de eso –como sea es mi hijo, seguirá teniendo el título de príncipe o princesa, con derecho de sucesión al trono- fue su respuesta mientras desviaba la mirada, cruzado de brazos

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte- dijo un poco más cabizbaja

-No sé qué quieras que te conteste mujer, pero como dije, varón o hembra, sea como fuere, es un hijo mío

-Supongo que es la mejor respuesta que tendrás- dijo entre tranquila, pero internamente, desearía que su hombre fuera más emotivo, sobretodo tratándose de su hijo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****SALA MÉDICA*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Vilandra estaba recostada en una camilla, fastidiada, y odiando haber escuchado al anciano –Heron… ¿cómo me dejé convencer para esta pérdida de tiempo?

-En unos momentos están sus resultados majestad- dijo una enfermera

-Será mejor que se apresuren, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer- refunfuñó

Afuera se encontraba el sacerdote, aguardando el dictamen del médico, en eso, llegó la princesa

-¡Heron!- se aproximó al anciano -¿qué sucede con mi hermana? ¿le pasa algo? Me dijeron que la trajiste aquí

-En efecto alteza, la emperatriz no se sintió muy bien, e insistí en que viniera

Odette alzó la ceja -¿Y se dejó convencer? De verdad que debe sentirse muy mal jajajajajajajaja

En eso salió el médico con papeles en mano

-¡Doctor!

El médico con aspecto reptiloide reverenció a la princesa

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-Será mejor que me acompañe con ella

-¿Está muy mal? ¿es algo grave?

-venga por favor

El médico y la princesa se dirigieron a una puerta, la cual se abrió hacia un lado, e ingresaron a la habitación donde la emperatriz se encontraba.

-¡Odette! ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vilandra

-te estuve buscando y los guardias me dijeron que te trajo Heron aquí, ¿qué te paso? ¿te sentiste mal?

-Sólo fue un mareo, Heron exagera demasiado

-En realidad majestad—interrumpió el médico –Es más que un mareo

Ambas lo vieron con mirada inquisidora -¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Vilandra

-En realidad le tengo muy buenas noticias, Sagrada Majestad, permítame felicitarle- decía con una sonrisa el médico

-Entonces si no es nada, ¿por qué los mareos?-preguntó Vilandra

-Majestad, usted está embarazada

Las gotas de sangre seguían su recorrido

CONTINUARÁ


	37. Chapter 32 El despertar del Diablo

_Bueno, al menos ya no me retrasé tanto en actualizar, jejejeje. _

_Fantor 2000, en el capítulo 13 "Bendición Divina" los mismos dioses bendicen la llegada de Trunks y dicen que tendrá gran poder, así que el que sea mestizo… (jejejeje, el príncipe mestizo), no le afectará. _

_Dejen Reviews!_

**CAPITULO 32**

**EL DESPERTAR DEL DIABLO **

-Majestad, usted está embarazada- dijo el médico mientras sonreía

-¡¿QUÉEEEE? ¿ESTÁ SEGUROOO?- dijo Odette sorprendida, Vili ni siquiera habló, sólo se quedó estupefacta

-En efecto, por esto ordené los análisis de sangre, para descartar cualquier otra situación, y los resultados son indiscutibles, la emperatriz está embarazada, mis felicitaciones majestad

Vilandra se quedó pensando –Doctor… ¿y está bien el bebé?

-¿A qué te refieres Vili?

-Odette… Acuérdate que Kaleb me drogó al secuestrarme, y según dijo Bulma, eso que utilizó es una especie de veneno extraño- dijo con un tono de preocupación

El médico dio una orden a la enfermera, la cual le pasó un artefacto estilo guante, y el doctor se lo colocó en la mano -Vamos a examinarlo ahora mismo, nadamás, majestad, si puede quitarse, sólo la armadura

Ella asintió con la cabeza, procedió a quitarse la armadura –Listo- volvió a recostarse

-Bien- una pantalla bajó del techo, el médico puso su mano sobre el vientre de la emperatriz, en la pantalla se lograba ver el embrión claramente –Pues está perfectamente- el médico presionó un botón en el guante, y del monitor se escuchó un sonido –el corazón late normal, todo está bien con su embarazo majestad

Vilandra se quedó impactada al ver por primera vez a su hijo, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón

-les dejaremos solas- dijo el médico, quien volteó a ver a la enfermera para que también saliera ella –este es un momento muy íntimo entre ustedes- Las gemelas se quedaron solas

-¡Vilandra! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Si yo…. No lo esperaba… no tan pronto digo- dijo entre sorprendida y confundida

-¿Te molesta acaso la noticia?- dijo la princesa

La emperatriz sonrió, acarició levemente su vientre –no, ¡claro que no me molesta! Todo lo contrario… sólo… recordaba que precisamente, hace poco dijo Gokú que, el hijo de Vegeta necesitaría un primo- sonrió –pero no pensé que tendríamos hijos tan rápido

-oye… ¿Kakarotto ya lo sabe?

-Bueno, si, claro, como es psíquico yo creo que está leyendo mi mente en este momento… ¡CLARO QUE NO ODETTE! SI APENAS ME ESTOY ENTERANDO YO, ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ÉL LO SEPA AÚN?

-¡Tienes razón! :P ….. ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?

-Pues…. Ahora que lo vea supongo

-¿Qué crees que diga?

La emperatriz sonrió –pues….- sonrió –creo que le agradará la noticia

-Por cierto… Vili- la princesa volteó y cruzó los brazos –quiero consultarte algo

-Habla entonces

-Pues…. al grano- suspiró la princesa -Vili yo… volví con Raditz

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉEEEE?-

-¡Tú ni me regañes! Que también hiciste tu santa voluntad casándote con Kakarotto así que ni se te ocurra criticarme

-¡AH NO! En primera y como dijiste, fue MI santa voluntad, te recuerdo mi posición en este imperio hermana, y en segunda, yo no le puse un par de cuernos a nadie

-¿Qué no pusiste cuernos? Hasta donde recuerdo, Kaleb era tu prometido entonces- dijo la princesa

-Es completamente diferente, yo jamás lo acepté como prometido, y tú si aceptaste a Zorn

-¡HAY YAAA! Vilandra….. no sé qué hacer, por eso te lo estoy contando, estoy muy confundida

La emperatriz alzó la ceja -¿y confundida por qué?

-amo a Raditz… pero Zorn me hace sentir….. demasiadas cosas…. Pero Raditz fue mi primera vez- oops!

-¡¿QUE CON RADITZ QUÉ COSAAAA?

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! No negaré lo que dije…. Y no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme

-¡Claro! Hecha por la borda siglos de tradiciones, ¡no hay problema!

-Miren quien lo dice, la que se casó con un clase baja- recriminó la princesa

-Dejó de ser clase baja en el momento que su padre ayudó a eliminar a Freezer y se le concedió la distinción que tiene

-Lo sé…. Vili…. No sé qué hacer con…. Con Vegeta, con mis padres, con todo mundo!

La emperatriz suspiró –hay veces en que es mejor mandar el mundo al diablo Odette…. A Vegeta no le gustará la noticia… pero sabes que ni él ni yo vamos a dejarte sola, y lo que decidas…. Finalmente es tu vida, Vegeta y yo estamos con quienes nosotros quisimos, y nos opusimos a que mi padre nos obligara a estar con alguien más…. Así que se respetará tu decisión, y a quien lo le agrade, pues, es un mandato directo de la emperatriz, no pueden hacer nada- dio una mirada maliciosa

La princesa sonrió ante el apoyo de su gemela –Ahora lo que no sé es…. ¿qué le voy a decir a Zorn?... bueno, qué decirle si sé, el problema es… ¿cómo se lo digo?

-En eso si, no sé cómo poderte ayudar…. No le agradará te lo aseguro…. Tal vez sólo sea mejor que se lo digas así, tal cual…. Y a ver qué pasa

-Entre más pronto mejor, hablaré con él lo antes posible….. pero…..

Vilandra arqueó la ceja –pero.. ¿qué?

-Ahorita sólo quiero celebrar a mi segundo sobrino- sonrió –Creo que deberías organizar algo, igual en la cena sería bueno que lo anunciaran tú y Kakarotto

-Primero déjame se lo anuncio yo a Kakarotto antes de organizar nada….. pero si, tienes razón, sería bueno anunciarlo a todos, por lo menos los más próximos a nosotros esta noche en la cena, ya que mañana se dé el comunicado oficial al imperio, que se encargue de eso Bardock…. Hay pero con tantas cosas que hacer ¡NO TENGO CABEZA PARA ESTAR PLANEANDO CENAS ESTÚPIDAS!

-Hermana, de eso yo me encargo, tu ocúpate de darle la noticia a tu marido y ya- dijo para calmar a su histérica hermana –todo estará perfecto para esta noche

-Está bien- suspiró –pero sólo seremos la familia ¿ok? Nuestros padres, tú yo, Vegeta, Bulma, Gokú, Bardock….. no es apropiado que invites a Raditz así que no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro que no lo voy a llevar! Primero tengo que hablar con Zorn, no soy estúpida

-Bueno, tú encárgate entonces de la cena….- se sonrojó –y yo de decirle a Gokú… pues que tendremos un hijo- se incorporó para bajarse de la camilla donde estaba

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Odette

-Sólo estoy embarazada, que no vaya a poder entrenar los próximos 7 meses no quiere decir que sea una inútil….. – se quedó pensando –sin pelear ni entrenar 7 meses!

-Ni modo Majestad- dijo con ironía la princesa –Tienes que cuidar al heredero del imperio

-Bueno ya, tienes cosas que hacer y yo también

*-*-*-*-*****-**-*-**-*-*-*-*UN POCO MÁS TARDE, HABITACION DE VILANDRA Y KAKAROTTO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****-*-*-***

Vilandra se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia, esperando a su esposo al cual había mandado llamar, meditando en cómo dar la noticia durante la cena, y cómo decírselo a su compañero, cuando finalmente, el hijo menor de Bardock, llegó. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su esposo.

-¿Pasa algo Vili? El guardia me dijo que querías verme… ¿es cierto que estuviste con el médico? ¿estás herida o algo?- preguntó confuso el saiyajin

-No, no me pasa nada… bueno si

O.o –no entiendo

-Quiero decir, no estoy herida ni nada de eso, sólo tenía algo de malestar, Heron me llevó… bueno… Gokú, tenemos que hablar

-¿si?- O.o -¿Dime?

-Gokú…. ¿tú qué opinas sobre tener hijos?

-Bueno… ¡CREO QUE SERÍA ASOMBROSO!

-¿En verdad?

:D -¡CLARO! Los bebés son lindos, ¡Y me encantaría tener un pequeño rival de pelea a quien entrenar!

La emperatriz sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo –Pues, sólo tendrás que esperar unos 7 meses más o menos

-O.o ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido

-Pues, cuando estuve en la sala médica, me dijo el doctor que…. Pues….- tomó aire –Gokú….

-¿Qué te dijeron Vili?

Ella puso las manos sobre su vientre -¡Estoy embarazada! Gokú… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Kakarotto la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, dio una vuelta con ella en el aire -¡GRANDIOSO!

-Bájame Gokú- dijo sonriente ella

-O.o ¿te lastimé? ¡disculpa Vili!

-¡No! No me lastimaste ni nada, pero hacer eso no ayuda mucho con mis mareos, jejejeje- juntó su frente a la de él, Gokú la besó profundamente

*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-**-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*MÁS TARDE AÚN, NO FALTABA MUCHO PARA LA CENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

Vegeta llegó a su habitación para ducharse "¡Qué raro que Odette esté organizando una cena! ¿Cuál será su famosa sorpresa? Grrrr ¡cómo odio sus misterios!" pensaba

-EN OTRO LADO-

Bardock llegó a su casa

-Padre, llegaste temprano- dijo Raditz quien estaba en la estancia en ese momento

-Sólo vine a cambiarme, tengo que volver al palacio, la princesa está organizando una cena y fui requerido a asistir

"que raro, Odette no me ha dicho nada" -¿Y por qué la cena?

-No lo sé, pero tampoco es tu asunto Raditz- se retiró

El hermano de Gokú se quedó pensando "Odette… ¿Qué estarás planeando" sonrió "¿Acaso anunciarás quue estamos juntos nuevamente?... ja… no creo, ¿o si?"

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-***-EN EL PALACIO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-***

Odette estaba en el comedor, preparando todo para la cena, tal y como se lo había prometido a su hermana, sirvientes iban y venían trayendo artículos decorativos, mientras ella se encargaba de dirigir todo eso, cuando de pronto, unas manos la tomaron de la cintura por detrás

-Princesa

Ella se quedó helada -¡Zorn!... ¡qué sorpresa!... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa

-Te buscaba y me enteré que estabas organizando algo- la besó –Oye, como que te veo diferente

Ella trató de zafarse del beso -¿yo? ¿diferente? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Tendrás que perdonar lo que te diré- se acercó al oído de ella –Hoy estás increíblemente sensual- se alejó

Ella se sonrojó –pues… soy la misma- dijo nerviosamente

-Entonces ¿Qué organizabas un evento? Me enteré por ahí

–Si, de hecho estoy muy ocupada, ya tengo el tiempo encima, aún no me cambio de ropa y tengo miles de cosas que hacer

-¿Se puede saber qué motivo es? Tal vez puedo ayudarte

-No puedo decírtelo, pero será algo íntimo, es por Vilandra…. ¿Por qué no asistes? Y después de la cena podríamos no sé… hablar- "Di que no, di que no" pensó

Él la beso –Aquí estaré en la cena

Ella no respondió al beso… bueno no mucho –Bien- Volteó a ver a un sirviente de aspecto humanoide con piel azul que traía los cubresillas –Tú, dije que los cubreasientos de gala, ¡son los rojos!, esos son otros-

-Bueno- dijo Zorn –qué te parece si tu vas a tu habitación y te pones más hermosa que de costumbre, yo me encargo de que todo quede perfecto- sonrió

-Está bien, ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos en la cena- Odette se retiró "Zorn, no sé cómo voy a decirte esto, pero… no es justo que te engañe, yo amo a Raditz"

*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Y LLEGÓ LA HORA DE LA CENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco al comedor, primero llegaron Bardock, Zorn y Sullión, quienes se quedaron de pie haciendo valla cerca de la puerta, posterior llegó Heron quien también se unió a dicha alineación.

Llegaron entonces Vegeta padre y la aún reina, quienes se pararon detrás de las sillas que les habían sido designadas, posterior llegaron Vegeta y Bulma, que lucía ya un vientre abultado, quien se encontraba algo, digamos, ofuscada "Vegeta ¿Cómo dejé que me convencieras de venir a esta cena? Me altera estar cerca de tu padre ¿no te das cuenta? Bueno, Bulma respira, tranquila, esto es por Vilandra y Odette que han sido muy buenas contigo" pensaba. Ella y el príncipe tomaron la misma posición que los padres de él en la mesa.

Casi enseguida de Bulma y Vegeta, llegó la princesa, bastante nerviosa se puso cuando vió a su aún prometido sonreírle al verla.

Y finalmente, llegó la pareja principal, Vilandra y Gokú se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, los 4 que formaban valla a la entrada se colocaron también en sus lugares.

Finalmente todos se sentaron a la mesa

-¿Nos vas a decir qué festejamos Odette?- preguntó el príncipe

-Ahorita lo sabrán- contestó la princesa

Dos meseros se encargaron de servirles a todos vinos en sus copas, con excepción de Vilandra, a quien le sirvieron una bebida no alcohólica, pero con aspecto parecido al vino, obvio por su recién descubierta condición. La misma bebida le sirvieron a Bulma.

La emperatriz se puso de pie y sostuvo su copa, al hacer esto, los demás presentes se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Les pido su atención, primero, agradezco que estén todos aquí y a Odette por haber organizado esta cena. Kakarotto, mi esposo, y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer. Como ya saben, un heredero a la corona viene en camino- dijo mientras con la mano hacía referencia a Bulma y Vegeta –Y para decirles que, no es el único

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y expectantes porque Vilandra continuara su discurso

-Kakarotto y yo nos hemos enterado hoy por la tarde, que por parte de nosotros también viene en camino otro heredero más al trono, también tendremos un hijo- concluyó la emperatriz

Los asistentes se quedaron con la boca abierta ante aquellas palabras.

-Propongo un brindis- dijo Sullión, tomando su copa -¡Por la Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra, su esposo, Lord Kakarotto, y por el heredero al imperio que esperan, porque sea un guerrero fuerte y poderoso!

Los presentes alzaron sus copas -¡SALUD!- posterior al brindis, tomaron asiento, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la abundante cena a todos los presentes, felicitaciones iban y venían, sobretodo de parte de los nobles asistentes a dicha cena.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*EN LAS RUINAS DEL TEMPLO MALDITO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La sangres de Vegeta y Vilandra juntas, ya habían llegado al centro del altar, la de Odette seguía su recorrido, poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, llegó a su destino, reuniéndose así las tres gotas de sangre.

En Vejitasein, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, en los bosques, los animales salvajes huían o se resguardaban, un extraño ambiente había.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*EN PALACIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La cena había terminado, ya sólo quedaban los integrantes de la familia real en el comedor

-Al menos pronto habrá un heredero digno- dijo el ex rey

Bulma se molestó bastante ante aquel comentario despectivo de su suegro, lanzándole una mirada asesina "¿Cómo se atreve?" pensó

-Padre, el hijo de Vegeta es el primer heredero al imperio, saiyajin puro o no, de igual modo tiene el mismo derecho que mi hijo o que los hijos que tenga Odette- dijo Vilandra –e inclusive, el hijo de Vegeta será el primero en nacer, lo que quiere decir que su derecho de sucesión al trono es prioritario

-¡Jamás ha gobernado este imperio un híbrido! Yo no sé qué clase de debilucho saldrá, porque esta terrícola no tiene ninguna fuerza

-¡TU TE CALLAS PADRE! ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI HIJO!- dijo un irritado Vegeta -¡SERÁ UN GUERRERO PODEROSO, FINALMENTE SU PADRE SOY YO!

-Ya veremos lo que dices si sale un debilucho mediocre

-¡OIGAAA! ¡NO LE PERMITO QUE HABLE ASÍ DE MI BEBÉ!- dijo Bulma –Sea como sea es su nieto, ¡NO DEBE HABLAR DE SU NIETO DE ESE MODO TAN CRUEL!

-¡ja! ¿Qué no hable así? ¡Pero si nisiquiera podías safarte de los más débiles de mis guardias! ¿cómo no quieres que ese chiquillo sea un debilucho Terrícola?

-¡MI NOMBRE ES BULMA, NO TERRÍCOLA! MI HIJO ES SU NIETO SEÑOR, LLEVA SU SANGRE, Y ES HIJO DE VEGETA QUE ES INCREIBLEMENTE FUERTE, MÁS FUERTE QUE USTED- se cruzó de brazos –Y PARA QUE LO SEPA, YO SOY BASTANTE INTELIGENTE, ADEMÁS DE MUY BELLA CLARO, MEJORES GENES NO PODRÍA TENER SU NIETO

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie le había hablado en esa forma al ex rey, aún sus hijos que se le habían rebelado

- Por otra parte, me he dado cuenta de que ustedes son muy religiosos ¿no? creen mucho en sus dioses y sus profecías, lo digo por como los mencionan y actúan con respecto a ellos. Porque en ese caso, déjeme decirle que sus mismos dioses han dicho que mi bebé será un guerrero muy poderoso y fuerte- dijo orgullosa

-¿QUE LOS DIOSES MISMOS TE HABLARON Y DIJERON ALGO SOBRE ESE HIBRIDO QUE LLEVAS? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!- dijo en burla el ex rey

-¡BUENO PADRE YA BASTA SI NO QUIERES QUE VUELVA A DEJARTE MEDIO MUERTO!- dijo Vegeta amenazante

-¡YA BASTA TODO EL MUNDO!- interrumpió la princesa –La cena es por el hijo de Vilandra y Kakarotto, ¡esto es algo para celebrar! No para poner en duda el poder que todavía no sabemos cuánto poseerá el hijo de Vegeta, yo creo que mejor, todos nos retiramos, descansamos, mañana esto será una noticia oficial a todo el imperio y sus colonias

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos, pero digan lo que quieran, nadie podemos asegurar que ese chiquillo pueda tener un solo gramo de fuerza- volvió a decir el ex rey –Brássica, vámonos- La reina y el ex rey se levantaron de su asiento, y se retiraron

-grrrrrrr, me las pagará- dijo Vegeta mientras veía salir a sus padres

-Tranquilo Vegeta, no le hagas caso- dijo Odette

-¡Felicidades, Gokú y Vilandra!- dijo Bulma

-^U^ Gracias Bulma- dijo Gokú

La emperatriz le dirigió una mirada cálida a su cuñada a modo de agradecimiento.

-Mi hijo tendrá con quien entrenar, pero te advierto Vilandra que el tuyo tendrá que ser muy hábil para poder alcanzar al mío- dijo arrogante el príncipe

-Eso no será problema hermano, más bien preocúpate de que tu hijo pueda aguantarle el ritmo al mío- dijo desafiante Vilandra

-Bueno ya, no discutan, dejen primero que sus hijos nazcan y después se pelean por quién es el más fuerte de los dos- dijo Odette –Yo me retiro hermanos, los veo mañana- salió del área del comedor

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*HABITACION DE ODETE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La princesa llegó a su habitación, estaba a oscuras, unas manos la rodearon por la cintura, sintió el aliento de alguien, y después un beso vino

-Te estaba esperando- dijo una voz masculina

-¡Zorn!-trató de zafarse de ese abrazo –necesito hablar contigo- alcanzó a encender las luces

-Ahora no, sólo quiero gozarte- decía mientras la volvía a besar, ella trataba de resistirse, pero la verdad, a ella le encantaban los besos de aquel guerrero -¿qué te hiciste hoy que siento que no puedo contenerme contigo?- la volvió a besar

"Te traicioné y volví con Raditz y me entregué a él" pensó, mientras se separaba de él –nada, no sé por qué lo dices… Zorn, en verdad, necesito hablar contigo

-JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO, UN FUERTE TERREMOTO SE SINTIÓ EN TODO VEJITASEIN, EL VIENTO SOPLABA FRÍA Y VIOLENTAMENTE, CON UN AROMA MUY PARTICULAR: ERA EL OLOR DE LA MUERTE-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?- dijeron los 3 hermanos al mismo tiempo, cada uno en su respectivo lugar y espacio

La princesa y su todavía prometido salieron a la terraza, y los demás miembros de la familia real, igualmente salieron cada quien a sus terrazas para ver. Todo Vegitasein estaba despierto, fuera de sus casas, viendo como en el cielo, una luna creciente se tenía de rojo, como si fuera sangre, el terremoto continuaba, algunas edificaciones ya habían caído debido a esto.

Desde el templo sagrado, horrorizado, el sumo sacerdote contemplaba aquella apocalíptica escena, por los textos religiosos que por tanto tiempo había estudiado, sabía lo que esto significaba -¡NO PUEDE SER!- decía aterrorizado

Vilandra veía aquel espectáculo también horrorizada

-¡Diablos!- dijo Gokú -¿Desde cuándo se volvió loco el clima?

-Gokú, esto no es el clima…- decía con terror en su voz

-¿Entonces qué es Vili?... ¿Vili?- ya no la vió

Vilandra corrió hasta una credenza, y sacó el libro de los dioses, lo abrió y empezó a hojear las páginas, buscando algo

Por la terraza llegaron enseguida los príncipes, Odette acompañada de Zorn, y Vegeta con Bulma en brazos, quien obviamente no quería estar sola con todo ese caos, porque el terremoto continuaba, objetos caían y las paredes en cualquier momento comenzarían a presentar alguna cuarteadura

-Kakarotto ¿dónde está Vilandra?- preguntó Vegeta quien había bajado a Bulma en la estancia

Gokú volteó a ver a su esposa, sentada en el piso buscando desesperadamente entre las páginas del libro sagrado, cuando vió que una lámpara le iba a caer encima, cosa de lo cual, ella no se estaba percatando, por lo que corrió a quitar esa lámpara -¿Qué buscas Vili?

-¡YO HE LEIDO SOBRE ESTO ANTES, NO SÉ CÓMO PUDO HABER PASADO, ELLOS NUNCA NOS SACRIFICARON!- decía

-¿De qué hablas Vili?- preguntó la princesa

-PERO SI, TIENE SENTIDO, SIEMPRE ATACÓ EN LOS MOMENTOS FELICES, PERO NO ENTIENDO CÓMO PUEDE SALIR- decía mientras buscaba

-¡BUENO VILANDRA HABLA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- dijo Vegeta

Gokú se inclinó, tomó las desesperadas manos de su esposa –Calma- las puso otra vez sobre el libro –sólo ábrelo, tú sabes dónde está

Vilandra se reconfortó ante aquellas palabras de su marido, volvió a abrir el libro -¡LO ENCONTRÉ!- comenzó a leer

-Vili, dinos qué pasa

-E..es Alastor, éstos son los signos de su llegada

-¡Eso es imposible! Destruimos su templo y a sus seguidores, es ridículo que se haya liberado- dijo el príncipe

-¡Pues ve esto Vegeta!- la emperatriz le dio el libro, o bueno, más bien se lo aventó –Si tienes una mejor explicación, te escucho entonces

-Vili, esque Vegeta tiene razón, él necesita que se derrame nuestra sangre para volver, y obviamente no nos sacrificaron en su altar, su templo fue destruido, ¿cómo podría liberarse de su prisión?- dijo Odette

Vilandra se quedó pensativa

-Exactamente ¿qué dice la profecía o escrito, o lo que sea que dice para liberarlo?- preguntó Bulma

-Pues- dijo Vilandra –Como el es toda la maldad pura, es indestructible, pero los dioses lo encerraron en una prisión bajo el inframundo, de la cual no saldrá, salvo con ayuda de los dioses, dicen los escritos textualmente, sangre divina se habrá de derramar y el demonio maldito se podrá liberar. Pero no entiendo cómo puede salir de su prisión, nadie de nosotros murió en su templo

Bulma se quedó pensando –pero sólo dice derramar sangre

-¿En qué piensas mujer?- preguntó Vegeta

-Sus profecías sólo dicen derramar sangre, no dice nada de que ustedes tengan que morir- dijo Bulma

-Odette- dijo Zorn

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Ustedes estaban heridos en la batalla con Kold!- dijo el canciller de Namek

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Vegeta

-Si como dice la terrícola…-Zorn fue interrumpido

-¡BULMA!

-..Lo siento, Bulma, los textos sagrados sólo dice, que la sangre de ustedes tres debe derramarse…. Mientras estaban heridos, ¿estuvieron cerca del altar?

Vilandra comenzó a recordar, mientras sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, que tanto ella como sus hermanos traían heridas con sangre, y que los tres estuvieron sobre el altar -¡ESTUVIMOS LOS TRES CON HERIDAS EN EL ALTAR!- dijo con horror en su voz

*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO MALDITO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-***

Un remolino de humo negro se formaba sobre el altar, giraba y giraba más y más rápido, mientras las ruinas caían debido al terremoto que estaba ocurriendo.

El remolino comenzó a disiparse desde abajo, lo cual reveló unos pies, enfundados en unas botas negras, las piernas musculosas hicieron su aparición, todo el traje era color negro, luego la cintura, con una cola en color negro alrededor a modo de cinturón como acostumbran los saiyajin, abdomen y pecho también con armadura negra la cual, en el corazón con detalles dorados traía la marca diabólica. Después se dejaron ver unos brazos musculosos y las manos también enfundadas con guantes negros, finalmente, se disipó el humo, y se dejó ver un rostro de facciones finas, piel muy blanca, inexpresivo, ojos negros con un brillo maligno, cabello encrespado un poco largo.

Aquel siniestro demonio, que alguna vez fuera un saiyajin, se estiró, como aquel que acaba de despertar de un largo sueño –Tantos siglos que me quisiste mantener preso, y tus estúpidos descendientes me liberaron por fin mi querida Brigid- Estiró sus manos y abrió y cerró sus puños -¡qué bien se siente tu sangre querida mía- Se elevó por los aires hasta el cielo –Es hora de terminar con tu tan amada raza saiyajin de la que tan orgullosa te sentías, pero antes de acabar con todos ellos, acabaré con todos y cada uno de tus descendientes, que incluso tendrás que dejar tu cómodo palacio en el paraíso para venir…. Y los verás morir, uno por uno, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía con voz macabra mientras en el cielo, con la luna enrojecida, violentos relámpagos iban y venían.

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-***-*-**EN EL PALACIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vegeta, Vilandra, Odette y compañía corrían hacia el pasillo que conectaba el palacio con el templo sagrado, mientras ante ellos caían estatuas, pinturas, y demás objetos de decoración de los pasillos, varias ventanas presentaban cuarteaduras, incluso algunas ya estaban totalmente rotos los cristales, en el camino, se toparon a un aterrorizado Heron

-Heron, ¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Vilandra

-Es el fin de todo mi emperatriz, Alastor ha despertado al fin

-Lo sabemos- dijo Odette

-¿Cómo lo derrotamos?- preguntó Vilandra

-Alastor es la esencia pura de la maldad absoluta, no se le puede derrotar- respondió el sacerdote

-¡Algo hicieron los dioses para contenerlo! Hay que regresarlo a su prisión como sea- dijo Odette

-Yo me encargaré de regresarlo al infierno- dijo Vegeta –No importa de qué sea esencia ese demonio, yo seré quien lo derrote

-Sólo el poder de los tres dioses juntos pudo contenerlo todos estos años, pero nada dice qué hicieron exactamente, sólo los dioses lo saben- contestó Heron

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre todos

-No hay otro modo- dijo Vilandra apretando su puño –tenemos que pelear contra él

-Vili tu estás embarazada- dijo la princesa

-Odette, si peleamos tal vez moriremos, pero si no, ese maldito nos matará de todos modos, y no habrá mañana para mi hijo, el de Vegeta ni el de nadie

-¡YO PELEARÉ CON ALASTOR Y LO MATARÉ! ¡USTEDES NO SE METAN!- dijo el príncipe

-Vegeta estás loco, los dioses prácticamente murieron cuando lo encerraron- dijo Vilandra

-¡YO TAMBIÉN PELEARÉ- dijo Gokú

-¡NO TE NECESITO SABANDIJA!- respondió Vegeta

-Gokú, Alastor nos quiere muertos a nosotros 3, esto es personal contra nuestra familia, es nuestra pelea- dijo Vilandra

-Si es así Vili, yo también soy parte de tu familia ¿o no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-No permitiré que te lastime ni a nuestro hijo, aunque tenga que morir, no permitiré que te haga daño

Los tres hermanos se vieron a los ojos, sabían que esta batalla tendrían que pelearla juntos, aunque Vegeta quisiera confrontarlo solo, los tres sabían que de esta, pudieran no volver con vida.

Internamente, Vilandra sentía temor por el hijo que llevaba en el vientre, tenía miedo de morir y que su hijo muriera con ella "ahora que sé que vienes, justo ahora pasa esto" pensaba

"Nisiquiera he podido hablar sobre lo nuestro con Zorn, Raditz, justo ahora que vuelvo a estar contigo amor, y puede ser que no te vuelva a ver" pensaba Odette

-Heron- dijo Vegeta

-¿Sí alteza?

-Cuida a Bulma mientras regreso- dijo con un tono melancólico (más o menos cuando le pidió lo mismo a Trunks antes de enfrentarse a Majin Boo)

-Así lo haré Príncipe

-Vegeta, ¡No se te ocurra morir!- dijo la terrícola –Prométeme que vivirás- lo tomó del brazo

Él sólo se le quedó viendo –Nos vemos después mujer- sonrió. Acto seguido, salió volando por un ventanal roto que estaba en ese pasillo

-¡Vegetaaaaa!- Gritó la terrícola

Heron la sujetó –Ven conmigo, debo mantenerte a salvo

Ella se quedó viendo al cielo, ver a su amado alejarse volando

Vegeta volteó a ver a su mujer desde el aire "No me importa morir, si con eso aseguro que tu, mi hijo, mis hermanas y mi sobrino estén bien, cuida a nuestro hijo Bulma" continuó su camino

-¡ESPERA VEGETA!- dijo Odette mientras se dirigía al mismo ventanal por donde salió su hermano, pero Zorn la detuvo, y la besó profundamente

-Yo iré contigo princesa

-Zorn, esta pelea es mía y de mis hermanos, tu debes estar bien, tu te mereces estar bien, tu…. Zorn no sé cómo decírtelo, yo….- fue interrumpida por un beso, "perdóname Zorn", lanzó una energía inofensiva contra Zorn el cual salió despedido hacia una pared –Lo siento- salió volando detrás de su hermano mayor "Espero vivir para poderte dar una explicación a todo…. Y espero vivir para volver a estar contigo Raditz"

Vilandra comenzó a levitar, cuando una mano sostuvo la suya –Dije que iría contigo

-¡Gokú!

-Yo pelearé ¿de acuerdo? Tú no, te mantendrás alejada y a salvo

-Debo contener nuevamente a Alastor en su prisión- dijo ella como respuesta

-Ok, yo pelearé con él, y al final vas y haces lo que tengas que hacer, pero mantente a salvo Vili- dijo el hijo menor de Bardock

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron volando también detrás de Vegeta y Odette

Los tres hermanos volaban por la ciudad, algunas construcciones tenían cuarteaduras, todos prácticamente tenían los vidrios rotos o estrellados por lo menos, las edificaciones más frágiles habían colapsado, las casas algunas presentaban cuarteaduras, otras tenían algún pedazo roto, como tal vez cornisas, balcones, terrazas, algún pequeño pedazo de muro, pero en sí, nada considerable a pesar de la magnitud y duración del gran terremoto. Por otro lado, varios árboles si estaban derrumbados, y a lo lejos se observaban algunos cerros con señales de derrumbe y árboles caídos, ya a las afueras de Vejitasein.

Al irse acercando a lo que alguna vez fuera la casa de Kaleb y templo de Alastor, visualizaron al que era su enemigo desde siglos atrás: El demonio Alastor.

El maldito volteó a ver a los 4 saiyajin que se acercaban cada vez más a él –Mira querida Brigid, observa cómo tus preciosos hijos se acercan a mi como reses al matadero- sonrió macabramente

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*EN CASA DE BARDOCK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El primer ministro estaba por salir hacia el palacio, mientras que Raditz también iba a salir para ir a los cuarteles de las fuerzas armadas, cuando el padre de éste último escuchó una transmisión por su rastreador

-¡Bardock, Sullión, Contesten!- decían en el rastreador

-¿Qué pasa Zorn?- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Ha despertado el demonio Alastor, es el culpable de todo este desastre en Vegitasein

Ambos guerreros quedaron estupefactos –Pero… ¿ESTÁS SEGURO ZORN? ¡DECIR SU NOMBRE ES CONSIDERADO INCLUSO BLASFEMIA!- dijo Sullión, quien sabía lo que esas declaraciones implicaban, ya que el mismo había estado infiltrado entre los Lastorianos en el pasado y habría ayudado a la Reina Brássica para desenmascararlos y destruirlos.

-Está confirmado por el sumo sacerdote y la emperatriz misma, ella, su esposo y los príncipes han ido a enfrentarlo

"Kakarotto, y mi nieto" pensó Bardock –Voy camino al palacio

-¿Qué pasa padre? ¿Qué te dijo Zorn?

Bardock estaba preocupado –El demonio ha sido liberado de algún modo, los príncipes, la emperatriz y Kakarotto han ido a pelear contra él

Raditz abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Odette también fue?

Bardock asintió con la cabeza

-Iré con ella- se dirigió a la puerta apurado

-Al único lugar a donde irás, es a cumplir tu deber en los cuarteles- dijo Bardock enojado

-No voy a dejarla sola

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejar que te maten? ¿Así piensas ayudarla? ¡Si no eres más que un debilucho comparado con cualquiera de ellos tres!

Raditz se molestó -¡PUES ESTE DEBILUCHO ES EL HOMBRE QUE ODETTE ESCOGIÓ! ¡NO ME QUEDARÉ SENTADO A VERLA MORIR!

-Está bien, pero primero ve y organiza a los soldados, y entonces si reúnete con ella

Raditz se quedó pensativo un segundo –Tienes razón, no sería digno de ella si abandono mi deber, iré al cuartel- abrió la puerta y salió volando

"En verdad espero que vivan ambos lo suficiente para poder volver a verse…." Pensó Bardock, e igual, salió y se fue volando en dirección a palacio

*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EN EL PARAISO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-**

Los tres Dioses estaban reunidos

-Ha llegado la hora- dijo la diosa

-Espero que recuerden lo que les dijimos sobre cómo derrotarlo- dijo Dagda

-Lo recordarán, pero espero que cuando eso suceda, no sea tarde- dijo Esus

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*LLEGÓ LA HORA DE LA BATALLA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los 4 guerreros llegaron ante el demonio, Gokú se había puesto delante de Vilandra, una pose defensiva como si tratara de ocultarla.

-Finalmente, hijos de Brigid, vinieron a… saludarme- dijo irónico

Un viento frío sopló, era un viento helado con aroma a muerte

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!- dijo Vegeta –Mírame bien insecto, porque mi rostro será lo último que verás antes de enviarte al infierno

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tan arrogante igual que Dagda, y estúpido también, por lo visto ambas cosas les vienen de familia

-¡NO TE ATREVAS NI A MENCIONAR A NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS MALDITO!- dijo Odette -¡TE PROHIBO QUE SIQUIERA DIGAS SUS NOMBRES SAGRADOS!

-Oh vaya, tú me recuerdas tanto al idiota de Esus….- volteó a ver a Vilandra –Por lo que me supongo que tú- y vió la cola blanca de ella –Eres la reencarnación de mi querida Brigid

-No hay lugar para ti Alastor- dijo Vilandra –Vengo a regresarte a tu prisión

-Vaya, veo el entusiasmo de todos ustedes, pero, por mucho que quieran derrotarme- los miró con odio –Voy a destruirlos

-Vili, recuerda lo que dijimos, tú mantente a salvo, no importa qué pase- dijo Gokú a su esposa, quien asintió con la cabeza

Una dura batalla estaba por comenzar, una pelea que había quedado pendiente en cierto modo desde siglos atrás…

-CONTINUARÁ-


	38. Capítulo 33 Ataque de Odio

Soundtrack del capítulo: End of all Hope de Nightwish, album: Century Child. Escúchenlo!

**CAPITULO 33**

**ATAQUE DE ODIO**

-Entonces… ¿Quién de ustedes 3 será el primero que asesine?- dijo Alastor con voz macabra

Vegeta sonrió –Yo seré quien te asesine!

-¡Ja! Orgulloso y necio como Dahda…. E igual de estúpido, bien... pelea saiyajin

Vegeta cerró los puños y se lanzó contra el demonio, le lanzó un ataque de rayos múltiples que hicieron contacto, pero al disiparse el humo -¡NO PUEDE SER!- Alastor no sufrió daño alguno

-Pensé que ibas a matarme saiyajin… ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?-dijo el demonio

-¡VEGETA, NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO Y ATACALO COMO SUPER SAIYAJIN!- dijo Vilandra a su hermano mayor

Alastor sonrió –Así que descubrieron como acceder al gran secreto de los dioses, pero de nada les servirá- Levantó su mano, relámpagos negro-purpúreos rodeaban al demonio, en la palma de su mano se formaba una bola de energía oscura

En tanto, Vegeta ya estaba transformado y se disponía nuevamente a atacar al demonio –BIG BAAAAANG!- el príncipe lanzó el ataque contra el demonio

-Odio- dijo Alastor, enviando la energía oscura en contra de Vegeta

Ambas energías chocaron, los dos contendientes sostenían su ataque contra el otro

-basta de tonterías-dijo Alastor con un tono siniestro y calmado -¡HA!- incrementó su ataque, y todo el poder se fue de lleno contra Vegeta. El Príncipe cayó en un cráter, regresando a su estado normal y quedando inconsciente

-¡GALICK HO!-lanzó un ataque Odette transformada en super saiyajin contra el demonio, el ataque le llegó por la espalda a Alastor, causándole una pequeña incomodidad solamente

Mientras eso sucedía, Vilandra se dirigió a donde yacía inconciente su hermano mayor -¡VEGETA!- dijo con angustia, checando los signos vitales de su hermano, estaba débil pero vivo

Alastor volteó con Odette -¡JA! ¿Acaso crees que con ese ataque tan simple podrás derrotarme? ¡SOY LA OSCURIDAD TOTAL Y ETERNA!- iba a lanzar un ataque contra la princesa cuando

-¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAA!- Gokú atacó al demonio mientras este estaba distraído, empujándolo algunos metros en el aire

Alastor se incorporó –MALDITO INSECTO! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA ATACARME?! ¡YO SOY EL SEÑOR DE LA OSCURIDAD!- dijo molesto

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑES A VILANDRA NI A SUS HERMANOS, Y MENOS QUE DESTRUYAS ESTE PLANETA NI NINGUN OTRO ALASTOR!-dijo firme el esposo de la emperatriz, cuyo ki dorado de super saiyajin iluminaba aquella noche aún más obscura producto del despertar de aquel ente diabólico

-¡KAKAROTO NO TE METAS EN MI PELEA!- reclamó Odette a su cuñado

-Lo siento Odette pero este enemigo es demasiado poderoso, uno solo de ustedes no podrá derrotarlo, mira lo que le sucedió a Vegeta- dijo el hijo menor de Bardock

La princesa se irritó ante las palabras de su cuñado pero –Tienes razón, los dioses mismos dijeron que sólo podríamos contenerlo estando juntos- volteó a ver a su cuñado como indicándole un plan -¡Kakaroto!- dijo ella, el asintió con la cabeza

El demonio se abalanzó contra ellos mientras su cuerpo lo rodeaban unos relámpagos entre oscuros y púrpuras

La princesa preparaba un Galick Ho mientras Gokú un Kame hame ha ambos concentraban su energía para atacar, lo mismo el demonio

-¡HA!- gritaron los 3 al momento de lanzar el ataque, los de Odette y Gokú se juntaron para formar 1 sólo gran ataque contra la energía oscura de Alastor…. ¡BBOOOOM! Chocaron las energías, en igualdad de condiciones, pero el demonio se percató que el ataque de sus contrincantes pronto iba a superar el suyo "¡no puedo permitir que estos insignificantes mocosos me superen!" pensó Alastor "La reencarnación de Brigid no está peleando" volvió a pensar, se retiró dejando pasar las energías por un costado y bajó volando en dirección a la emperatriz

-¡VILANDRAAA!- gritó Kakaroto quien fue a detener al demonio

La emperatriz voló contra su enemigo transformándose en super saiyajin "ven por mi Alastor" pensó, entre tanto ya preparaba una ráfaga de energía -¡HAAA!- la lanzó contra el demonio, el sólo la rechazó con un manotazo

-¿Crees que con eso puedes hacerme algo?- dijo Alastor -¡TOMAAA!- le lanzó una energía que pegó de lleno en Vilandra, la emperatriz cruzó los brazos al frente para protegerse, el ataque si bien no le provocó heridas de gravedad, si le provocó algunas quemaduras en los brazos

Lo anterior provocó la furia de Gokú quien se abalanzó sobre el demonio -¡VAS A PAGARMELA MAL NACIDOOOO!- lanzó un ataque contra Alastor, que igual, sólo lo rechazó, pero empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre puños y patadas

-¡jajajajjaja! Esto es divertido saiyajin- dijo Alastor –pero no tengo tiempo de juegos- formó una bola de energía en el abdomen de Kakaroto provocando que saliera despedido hasta estrellarse en una maltrecha edificación

-¡BIG BAAANG!- lanzó un ataque la emperatriz, la energía estalló en Alastor, provocando que retrocediera

-¡ELEGIDA DE BRIGID, TU SERAS LA SEGUNDA EN MORIR!- el demonio alzó su brazo (como el ataque que dejó fuera de combate a Vegeta) -¡ESTA ES MI TECNICA MÁS PODEROSA, LLENA DE ODIO, MALDAD, OSCURIDAD!- decía mientras los relámpagos le rodeaban

- EN UN REFUGIO SEGURO EN VEJITASEIN -

La población entera, y los habitantes del palacio real había sido evacuada hacia las afueras de vejitasein, entre ellos Bulma y los padres de Vegeta

-Debo ir con ellos- dijo el ex rey a su esposa apretando uno de sus puños

-Acaba con Alastor- dijo la reina a su esposo, a pesar del temor que sentía en su corazón

-¡YO VOY CON USTED!- dijo Zorn al ex rey

Ambos asintieron y salieron en dirección al lugar de la batalla, siendo observados por Raditz "Odette, ya voy contigo, pero como dijo mi padre, debo asegurarme que tengas un imperio que gobernar cuando todo esto acabe" -¡APURENSE CON LAS PROVISIONES!- daba indicaciones a los soldados a su cargo

- MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA -

-¡ATACAME ALASTOR!- dijo Vilandra

El demonio ya tenía en su mano formada la esfera de energía oscura cuando sintió un ataque por un costado –ASI QUE TU TAMBIEN QUIERES JUGAR EH!- dijo Alastor –odio- lanzó el ataque contra la princesa quien también recibió de lleno igual que su hermano la esfera de oscuridad, e igual cayó inconciente en un cráter ya sin su transformación a super saiyajin

-¡ODETTE!- gritó Vilandra, queriendo dirigirse con ella pero -¡AAARGGG!- fue golpeada en la espalda por el demonio "Este maldito" juntó fuerzas para reaccionar y hacerse a un lado pues se percató que el siguiente golpe sería en su vientre, y así fue, pero pudo esquivar la patada "Debo proteger a mi hijo" pensó

-Ignorarme por ir a ver a tu hermana no es correcto- dijo con ironía el demonio

Vilandra lanzó una fuerte patada a su rostro, siendo detenida por Alastor –Voy a asesinarte maldito bastardo!-dijo ella -¡AAAHHH!- una energía la golpeó en el pecho haciéndola retroceder unos metros, pero se repuso. La emperatriz extendió sus brazos y piernas y empezó a acumular energía

Alastor la vió con ojos de temor "No…. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEPAN ESA TECNICA" pensó, y otra vez, extendió su brazo para ejecutar la técnica de odio. Ya tenía listo el ataque cuando fue sorprendido por otra energía

-GALICK HO!- se trataba de un ataque del padre de Vilandra –¡PELEA CONMIGO ALASTOR!- dijo el ex rey

Zorn vió el cuerpo de Odette en el cráter –iré a ver a la princesa- dijo el canciller dirigiéndose hacia ella

-¡PADRE NO TE METAS, ESTA BATALLA ES MIA CON ESTE DEMONIO!- dijo Vilandra quien seguía acumulando energía

-¡YO PELEARE CON EL VILANDRA!- exclamó el ex rey

-Qué tierno, papi defendiendo a su hijita, pero eso no te servirá de nada, ¡MALDITO SAIYAJIIIIIN!- dijo Alastor mientras lanzaba una fuerte energía sobre el rey, lanzándolo lejos –Ahora me encargaré de ti, elegida de Brigid- nuevamente se puso en posición para hacer su técnica de odio

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- gritó la emperatriz, lanzándole el máximo ataque a aquel ser de oscuridad, el cual le pegó totalmente de lleno al demonio

El ataque de Vilandra provocó heridas en Alastor, inclusive derramó algo de sangre, si le afectó y esto, lo hizo enfurecer -¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAS!- no pudo atacarla ya con su técnica más poderosa, pero si le lanzó una ráfaga de varias energías muy fuertes, provocando que también quedara inconsciente como sus hermanos

-¡NO VILANDRAAAAAA!- dijo Kakarotto mientras acumulaba su energía –Esto…. ¡ESTO NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAAAAAAAAAAR!- el hijo de Bardock se fue sobre el demonio, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago

-Pensé que ya había acabado contigo saiyajin!- dijo Alastor

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑES A NADIE…. ¿ME OISTEEE?!- dijo Gokú mientras le lanzó un ataque al demonio

- EN EL PARAISO -

Los 3 hermanos se encontraban en aquellos maravillosos jardines

-¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Odette

-¡MALDICION! Ese maldito de Alastor nos mató?- dijo un enfurecido Vegeta

Vilandra también estaba bastante enojada

-Ustedes 3 deben de pelear juntos- dijo una voz femenina, era la diosa en persona

Los 3 se arrodillaron –Sagrada Madre, te hemos fallado- dijo Vilandra con vergüenza en la voz

La diosa se puso en cuclillas para hablar frente a Vilandra –Ustedes no me han fallado emperatriz

-¡PERO ESTAMOS MUERTOS!- dijo Vegeta impotente de sentir que les falló a todos

-Ustedes no están muertos rey sol- dijo el dios Esus

-El ataque de odio de Alastor es su técnica más poderosa, nosotros casi perecemos al recibirla, pero ustedes tan sólo están inconcientes- dijo Dahda

-¡ENTONCES DEBEMOS VOLVER Y DERROTAR A ESE DEMONIO!- exclamó Odette

-¡Ustedes jamás derrotarán a Alastor a menos que aprendan a pelear juntos!- dijo Dahda

-Odette y el guerrero Kakaroto, CASI descubrieron la clave, pero la unión debe venir de ustedes 3- dijo Esus

-Entonces, Sagrada Madre, ¡DINOS POR FAVOR QUÉ HACER!- dijo Vilandra

-Ya les dijimos que deben invocar la Luz Máxima-dijo Esus

-¡¿Y QUÉ CARAJO ES ESA LUZ MÁXIMA?! ¡SOLO LA MENCIONAN PERO NO DICEN DE QUÉ SE TRATA!- exclamó Vegeta

Brigid cerró un momento los ojos –Tienes razón hijo mío- extendió su mano y la manzana que siempre sostiene en las estatuas comenzó a girar, hasta que se convirtió en una esfera de luz –El ataque de odio de Alastor, en efecto, recolecta el odio, rencor, miedo, ira, oscuridad, todo lo que Alastor representa, porque su esencia viene de todo lo negativo que cualquier ser puede sentir

-Mi madre, cuando estábamos casi derrotados, creó una técnica especial, que sólo posee nuestra familia- dijo Dahda

-¿Qué técnica es esa?- preguntó Vegeta

-Una que sólo ustedes 3 re-descubrieron y han hecho propia- dijo Esus

-Yo lo llamé La Luz Máxima- dijo la diosa –ustedes decidieron renombrarla como Resplandor Final

-¡POR ESO ALASTOR ME VIO EXTRAÑO CUANDO LO ATAQUÉ!- dijo Vilandra

-En efecto, pero el Resplandor Final de uno sólo no es suficiente- dijo Dahda

-¡Por eso es que debemos pelear los 3 juntos!- dijo la princesa

-Así es Odette- respondió la diosa –sólo la triple unión de sus poderes lograrán encerrar a Alastor de nuevo en su prisión

-¡LO QUE QUIERO ES ANIQUILARLO!- dijo Vegeta –si lo encerramos, podría volver a salir, los lastorianos son como cucarachas!

-Para destruirlo se requiere de mucho poder más, pero al menos encerrándolo, ustedes podrán ser libres- dijo la Diosa, pero su rostro se ensombreció –Ustedes son mucho más fuertes, pero tal vez no salgan vivos de esto

-Confía en nosotros Sagrada Madre- dijo Vilandra

-Es tiempo de que vuelvan, y acaben con el enemigo de nuestra raza- dijo Dahda

Los 3 hermanos se tomaron de las manos mientras una luz incandescente los envolvía

- EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA -

Kakaroto y Alastor peleaban, hubo una gran explosión por los ataques que se lanzaban, Gokú estaba herido pero continuaba en pie

Vegeta, Odette y Vilandra recobraron el sentido, incorporándose dificultosamente debido a las heridas provocadas por los ataques del demonio

Cuando Odette despertó, vió un rostro familiar -¡Zorn!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él

Ella se terminó de levantar –si- evitó el contacto visual –Zorn…. Cuando esto termine, necesitamos hablar- dijo ella

-Destruye a ese demonio- dijo el noble –Y hablaremos lo que tu desees

Arriba, Kakaroto y Alastor tenían una feroz batalla, donde el saiyajin llevaba ya un desgaste físico más considerable que el demonio, quien tampoco estaba ya tan a su 100%

-¡KAME HAME HAAAAAA!- Gokú lanzó este ataque contra Alastor, quien salió despedido. Volteó a ver a su esposa quien recobró la conciencia, y fue a con ella –¡Vili!

-Gokú!- dijo la emperatriz

-temí tanto que ese demonio te hubiera matado

-se necesita mucho más que eso para derrotar a la Sagrada Emperatriz de los Saiyajin- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa

Los príncipes llegaron a donde la pareja

-Debemos encerrar a Alastor Vili- dijo Odette

-No… debemos destruirlo!- dijo Vegeta

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza –Destruiremos a este maldito ser de oscuridad…. Gokú- se dirijió a su esposo -¿crees que puedas darnos un poco de tiempo para preparar nuestro ataque?

El hijo menor de Bardock asintió

-¿ya sabes cuál es tu plan, no Vilandra?- preguntó Vegeta

-si… LO DESTRUIREMOS TODOS LOS SAIYAJIN!- dijo la emperatriz

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Gokú

Vilandra besó a su esposo –por favor, entretén a Alastor lo más que puedas

Alastor se repuso y volaba en rumbo a atacar al cuarteto, Gokú salió volando a seguir peleando con él, produciéndose un fuerte choque entre ambos, volviendo a una ardua batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, con alguna que otra energía de parte de uno u otro "Dense prisa Vili" pensó Gokú

Los 3 hermanos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a reunir su energía

-CONTINUARÁ-

Ya ni digo nada de que me tardé, etc. La verdad pasé por muchas cosas en este tiempo, desempleo, una depresión muy fuerte, y bueno, lo bueno es que aquí estoy, y ya quería continuar esto, porque sé que es una deuda que tengo con los personajes, con la historia, con todos los que la han leído y seguido, y lo más importante, conmigo misma. Tengo planeado terminarla antes de que acabe este 2013, y espero que ya así sea porque honestamente ya ni duermo por pensar qué hacer… la verdad lo que más me costó trabajo es la pelea, no soy buena para eso, soy buena para el drama no para la acción, en fin, espero les guste este episodio y ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue. Ciao!


	39. Cap 34 Sagrado Resplandor Final

**CAPITULO 34**

**SAGRADO RESPLANDOR FINAL**

Los 3 super saiyajin seguían juntando toda su energía para lanzar el máximo ataque familiar

-Debemos hablar ahora- dijo Vilandra

-Todos los saiyajin- dijo Odette

-¡ACABAREMOS CON ALASTOR!- completó Vegeta

Desde el paraíso, los 3 dioses se transformaron, Brigid en una esfera de luz blanca, Dahda en una dorada, y Esus en una púrpura brillante, y desaparecieron de dicha dimensión.

++-**-++-**- **EN EL REFUGIO** -**-++-**-++-**

Los refugiados de distintas especies (ya que en Vejitasein recordemos, conviven muchas especies diferentes debido al intercambio interplanetario del imperio) trataban de observar la lejana pelea pero no tenían realmente una vista clara.

-General Raditz- dijo un soldado

-¿si?- contestó el hermano de Gokú

-Hemos terminado la evacuación y las provisiones ya fueron surtidas

-Bien- respondió Raditz "Odette" pensó

-Ve con ella

Raditz volteó -¡Padre!- dijo sorprendido

-Anda, ve por la hembra que amas- dijo el primer ministro –Lucha por ella, que ella está peleando por todos nosotros

Raditz asintió y salió volando rumo al sitio de la batalla

De pronto, todos los saiyajin vieron como si de fantasmas se tratasen, las siluetas de los 3 hermanos, traslúcidos, pero, vestidos con los atuendos de los dioses

-A todos los saiyajin y habitantes guerreros de Vejitasein- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo –Es hora de deshacernos del enemigo de nuestra raza, de nuestro imperio ¡ÚNANSE A NOSOTROS, Y EXTERMINEMOS TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ A ESTE DEMONIO!"

Todos los saiyajin y cualquier otro poseedor de algún poder, presente en el lugar se movieron de donde estaban, para dirigirse al exterior

++-**-++-**- **CAMPO DE BATALLA** -**-++-**-++-**

Gokú seguía entreteniendo al demonio, sin embargo, era una pelea bastante desgastante para ambos, aunque Alastor estaba menos mermado

"Diablos! Vilandra, Odette, Vegeta, dense prisa" pensaba Gokú mientras seguía peleando como super saiyajin contra Alastor

-¡VAYA QUE ERES PERSISTENTE SAIYAJIN!- dijo el demonio

-¿Seguirás hablando Alastor? ¿O seguimos peleando?- respondió Gokú

Alastor volteó a ver a los descendientes de los dioses "NO…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!" pensó al verlos tomados de las manos y reuniendo su poder -¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR CON IDIOTECES!- dijo el demonio -¡AHORA TE MATARÉ!- Extendió su mano hacia arriba para acumular la energía para su máximo ataque

-¡KAME HAME….. HAME HAME….!- Gokú preparaba su ataque para contrarrestar la esfera de odio

Raditz mientras tanto ya no estaba lejos del lugar de la pelea "Ya voy Odette" pensaba, cuando vió a su hermano menor y al enemigo aquel, ambos preparando sus ataques, al ver esto, aceleró su vuelo

-Tu no me interesas Saiyajin- Dijo el demonio dirigiendo su ataque contra el trío que preparaba el ataque -¡MUÉRANSE TODOOOOOOOOS!- Lanzó la esfera

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- dijo Gokú percatándose del blanco -¡DIABLOS! ¡NO LOGRARÉ LLEGAR A TIEMPO!- se dirigía hacia donde su esposa y cuñados (ojo, todo lo demás sucede cada escena al mismo tiempo)

-¿Listas?- dijo Vegeta a sus hermanas, quienes asintieron

Raditz ya estaba sobre los hermanos, cuando vió el ataque de odio dirijirse hacia ellos -¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MUERAS ODETTE!- gritó, recibiendo de lleno aquella oscura y terrible esfera de energía, bloqueando su trayectoria a donde su amada se encontraba

Las 3 esferas de las divinidades aparecieron, introduciéndose la blanca, en el pecho de Vilandra, la dorada en el de Vegeta, y la purpúrea en Odette

–Acabemos ahora con esto- dijo Odette

-¡LA LUZ MÁXIMA, SAGRADO RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Dispararon los 3 al mismo tiempo un poderoso cañón de energía blanca y dorada luminosa contra Alastor

Desde el refugio, cada saiyajin, cada guerrero -¡HA!- una y otra vez, lanzando poderosas energías para mezclarse con el Final Flash de los hermanos.

Bulma veía aquel espectáculo "Ustedes pueden Vegeta" pensaba mientras con su mano acariciaba su vientre, de donde sintió un calor muy particular. Por alguna razón que ni ella misma pudo explicar, ella también, extendió una mano -¡HAAA!- de su mano salió una esfera blanca de energía, dejándola completamente pasmada, algo que su suegra notó –pero… ¿QUÉ FUE ESOOOO?- cuestionó la terrícola

La reina, estupefacta solo atinó a decir –Eso vino del hijo que llevas en el vientre… aún no ha nacido y ya es todo un guerrero- dijo con un tono de orgullo al saber que su nieto no nato ya poseía el poder suficiente para proyectar una energía a través de su madre.

-¡SAGRADO RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAL!- El ataque seguía su camino a donde el demonio ya se preparaba con un poderoso ataque, más no el de odio ya que no tenía tiempo para prepararlo

-¡USTEDES NO VAN A DERROTARME NUNCAAAAA!- dijo Alastor

Los ataques de todos los guerreros, incluyendo el padre de los hermanos, Zorn, la reina, y el de Trunks a través de Bulma, llegaron para unirse y convertir ese, ya de por si enorme cañón de energía, lo acrecentaron de manera descomunal

Gokú se unió al ataque -¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la técnica de Kakaroto se unió al gran ataque general contra Alastor

-¡NOOOOOOO! YO SOY ALASTOR! EL DEMONIO INVENSIBLEEEEEEEEEE!- decía el demonio mientras intentaba sostener su contra ataque. Pero la energía combinada de todos los habitantes del planeta hicieron que le fuera imposible sostener dicho ataque -¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS SAIYAJIIIIIIIIIIIN!- decía mientras su cuerpo se disolvía, lo mismo que su alma y su esencia oscura, de aquel demonio no quedaba ya ni el recuerdo

Aquella energía producto del ataque en conjunto de todo Vejitasein desapareció en el cielo, en el cual comenzó a disolverse aquella oscuridad endemoniada, el sol, por fin, nuevamente comenzaba a salir.

Las esferas de luz divina abandonaron los cuerpos de los hijos del ex rey Vegeta, los 3 hermanos y Gokú regresaron a su estado normal, por todo el cuerpo tenían o quemaduras, o raspones, golpes, etc. Descendieron a tierra.

-¡Gokú!- dijo la emperatriz mientras corría con su esposo a abrazarlo

-¡Vili!- respondió -¿Estás bien?- preguntó a su esposa

-¡Mejor que nunca!- besó a su esposo, y ambos se unieron en un gran beso, como si llevaran años sin verse

El ex rey llegó donde sus hijos –Bien hecho- les dijo a sus vástagos sonriente, orgulloso de ver lo poderosos que eran aquellos a quienes había dado la vida

-¡RADITZ!- gritó Odette preocupada y se dirigió a ver el cráter donde había caído Raditz luego de recibir el ataque del demonio para protegerla a ella y sus hermanos. -¡Raditz!- movió el cuerpo del saiyajin….. nada -¡RATIZ! Amor… despierta- tomó la cabeza de el entre sus manos y la puso en su regazo –Raditz… ¿porqué no me contestas?- dijo la princesa, con unas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos

Zorn llegó a aquel lugar, revisó a Raditz –Odette… Raditz está…- fue interrumpido

-+-+-+-+-+minutos antes-+-+-+-+-+

Raditz estaba recibiendo la energía oscura para bloquear el ataque de Alastor contra los 3 hermanos "Este es mi fin" pensó

Zorn estaba cerca, en tierra, listo para unirse al ataque masivo cuando escuchó una voz en su cabeza

-cuídala

-¿Raditz?- preguntó Zorn al aire

-Zorn, cuida a mi princesa

-+-+-+-+-+-+ de regreso a la escena anterior -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Zorn llegó a aquel lugar, revisó a Raditz –Odette… Raditz está…- fue interrumpido

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS ZORN!- Odette acarició el rostro del primogénito de Bardock –Raditz tú no puedes estar muerto… por fin estaríamos juntos, Raditz, no vuelvas a dejarme

Zorn sintió un golpe en el corazón, pero comprendía lo que la princesa estaba viviendo

Vegeta, Vilandra y Gokú llegaron al lugar, y observaron a su hermana con el cuerpo del saiyajin

"Hermano, nunca fuimos unidos, me hubiera gustado haber tenido contigo lo que Vili y sus hermanos comparten, pero al final de cuenta, somos hermanos" pensaba Kakaroto

-Tal vez- dijo Zorn, llamando la atención de todos –Tal vez haya algún modo de remediar esto- dijo

-Habla Zorn- dijo Vegeta

-En Namekusei, hay unas esferas que pueden conceder todo tipo de deseos, podríamos recurrir a ellas y pedir que Raditz resucite- dijo el canciller

-De ninguna manera- dijo Odette con un tono triste

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, viendo como la princesa rechazaba el volver a estar con su gran amor

-El tener al dios Esus en mi, me hizo darme cuenta, de lo importante que es la muerte para la vida, es nuestro ciclo natural, y el resucitar a alguien, es antinatural, sería un insulto a mis antepasados alterar el curso natural del destino- dijo con dolor –Además, todo guerrero deseamos morir siendo recordado por el valor en combate, no tengo derecho de quitarle eso a Raditz, finalmente, sacrificó su vida para salvar a todo Vejitasein- dijo mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, luchando lo más posible por contenerlas

-Te admiro Odette- dijo Vilandra, viendo la fortaleza de su gemela a pesar del gran dolor que la invadía, y que ella siendo su hermana también podía sentir

En eso llegó Bardock junto con el ex rey hasta donde todos estaban, cuando vieron y se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió

-Lo lamento Bardock- dijo Lord Vegeta

Bardock se dirigió a donde su primogénito, tomando su cuerpo en brazos –prepararé el funeral- solo dijo, serio, intentando mantener la compostura

-Padre- dijo Gokú a su progenitor

-Kakaroto- dijo Bardock –tú y los demás vayan a recuperación, cuando salgan, será el funeral de Raditz

Todos regresaron a casa, Gokú, Vilandra, Vegeta, Odette, Vegeta (padre) entraron a un tanque para recuperarse de aquella terrible batalla. Después de un par de horas, salieron los ocupantes.

Todos se retiraron de inmediato a sus respectivos dormitorios, con excepción de Vilandra y Gokú que se quedaron para revisar que todo estuviera bien con el hijo de ellos. Un médico revisó a la emperatriz, le hizo estudios, y determinó que el bebé estaba perfecto, dejando más tranquila a la pareja, entonces si, se retiraron a su dormitorio.

Vegeta y Bulma entraron a la habitación

-Vegeta, qué alegría que estés bien- dijo abrazando a su hombre –Temí tanto no volver a verte

-Mujer- dijo el príncipe –moriría por ti si fuera necesario- dicho esto, besó intensamente a Bulma, y acto seguido hicieron el amor apasionadamente, como 2 amantes que han estado lejos mucho tiempo.

-*-HABITACIÓN DE GOKÚ Y VILANDRA *-*

-Gokú… lamento lo de Raditz

-Raditz y yo, a pesar de ser hermanos, fuimos muy distantes- dijo serio –nunca tuvimos una relación como la tuya con tus hermanos Vili pero, a pesar de todo era mi hermano- volteó a ver a su esposa, y puso su mano en el vientre de ella –pero al menos tú y nuestro hijo están bien, y eso es algo que me da mucha felicidad, a pesar de la muerte de Raditz

-+-+- Mientras tanto en la habitación de Odette +-+-+

La princesa llegó a sus aposentos, abrió la ventana para sentir el sol y el atardecer de aquel día, se recostó en el sofá de la sala, y comenzó a llorar por aquel amor perdido. Cuando alguien aterrizó en la terraza

-¿qué haces aquí Zorn?- dijo la princesa mientras rápidamente secaba sus lágrimas

-Dijiste que querías hablar Odette…. Y…. lamento lo de Raditz- dijo el canciller

La princesa se incorporó –Zorn, antes de la cena, de Alastor y de toda esta locura, ayer… Raditz y yo volvimos..- tragó saliva -…. Zorn, me entregué a el

Las palabras de la princesa fueron como una estocada para el noble

-Quise decírtelo pero, todo se atravesó y, aunque Raditz esté muerto, yo debo ser honesta contigo, y no porque él haya muerto voy a casarme contigo, yo no puedo usarte de ese modo

El saiyajin sólo apretó los puños –Eres libre Odette- dijo –regresaré a Namekusei después del funeral- dijo y salió por la terraza con su orgullo y corazón heridos

"Perdóname Zorn, pero debías saberlo" pensaba la princesa mientras veía desde la terraza a su ex prometido abandonar el palacio

++-**-++-**- **AL DIA SIGUIENTE** -**-++-**-++-**

En el templo sagrado, llegaban Bardock y Gokú quienes llevaban en hombros el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de Raditz.

Detrás de ellos, estaba Odette siguiendo el ataúd en primer lugar, y detrás de ella Lord Vegeta (aún no se oficializa su destitución como rey) junto con la reina Brássica, y detrás de ellos, Vegeta y Odette, seguidos por Bulma. El resto del cortejo eran generales y capitanes del ejército y soldados.

Ingresaron hasta el altar de Esus, dios del inframundo, depositando el féretro en una plataforma especial que habían colocado.

Heron, sumo sacerdote se dirigió a los presentes –Estamos aquí para despedir a Raditz, hijo de Bardock, nuestro colega, compañero, hermano de raza, valiente soldado y General del ejército leal a la corona- El anciano sacerdote tomó una antorcha en su mano derecha y se dirigió a la base que sostenía el ataúd. Y en eso el techo del templo comenzó a recorrerse –Te despedimos Raditz- Encendió la plataforma para quemar el cuerpo –Que los dioses te acojan en su morada-

El cuerpo de Raditz ardía, y el fuego iluminaba el templo y a los ahí presentes que sólo observaban de modo respetuoso aquella escena.

Odette sentía que una parte de su vida se iba junto con su amado recién difunto.

-CONTINUARÁ-

El soundtrack de esta escena del funeral es la canción "Forever Yours" del álbum Century Child de Nightwish

Fare thee well, little broken heart

Que te vaya bien, corazoncito roto

Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness

Ojos abatidos, soledad perpetua

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Lo que hay en mi corazón caminará solo

Constant longing for the perfect soul

Anhelo constante de un alma perfecta

Unwashed scenery forever gone

Los paisajes deslavados se han ido para siempre

No love left in me

No queda amor en mi

No eyes to see the heaven beside me

Ni ojos para ver el cielo a mi lado

My time is yet to come

Mi tiempo está por llegar

So I'll be forever yours

Así que sere tuya por siempre

Es muy bella y muy triste la canción.

Saludos!


	40. Capítulo 35 La coronación, Boda Doble

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**ENTREGA DEL IMPERIO. UNA BODA DOBLE**

3 días después del funeral, Zorn llegó a la oficina adjunta a la sala del trono, había solicitado una audiencia con Vilandra. Tocó a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo una voz femenina desde el interior

Zorn reverenció a la emperatriz –gracias por concederme unos minutos majestad

-Dime Zorn

-Solicito por favor majestad, me permita regresar a Namekusei, como usted sabe, mi compromiso matrimonial con la princesa ha sido disuelto, por lo que preferiría marcharme de Vejitasein- dijo el noble

-Está bien Zorn, vete cuando gustes, preferiría tenerte aquí, con tu experiencia, eres demasiado útil para la reconfiguración del imperio, pero entiendo tus motivos- dijo Vilandra

-Gracias, Sagrada Majestad, en 2 días volveré a Namekusei- dijo el canciller de Namek, retirándose de la oficina.

-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL** **PARLAMENTO **-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++

Se había mandado llamar a todos los funcionarios del parlamento por orden de Vilandra y Vegeta Padre. Todos llegaron y tomaron su lugar, incluyendo a Gokú, Bardock, Sullión, y Zorn que partía al día siguiente a Namekusei

La familia real tomó su lugar en el estrado principal, frente a los miembros del parlamento.

El ex rey (aún nadie más que los allegados sabían que él ya no era el rey) habló en calidad de Monarca del Imperio –Miembros del Parlamento, Sacerdotes, Guerreros y Científicos, Nobles del imperio. Los hemos reunido mi hija, La Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra y yo, para dar un anuncio oficial.

Durante estos años, ha sido un enorme honor para mí el desempeñarme como rey del Imperio más poderoso del universo, y a pesar de mis erróneas decisiones, el curso de este imperio pudo ir por un camino más próspero y mejor, no sólo para los saiyajin, sino también para las colonias anexas al imperio- dijo el Ex Rey

Todos aclamaron estas palabras del que, aún creían era su monarca

-Sin embargo, recientes acontecimientos me han hecho darme cuenta, que es tiempo que el imperio pase a mejores manos-

Los presentes, ignorantes de la situación, se sorprendieron con aquellas palabras

-He decidido, renunciar a mi corona y mi título, es tiempo ya, que mis hijos, ¡LOS GUERREROS SAIYAJIN MÁS PODEROSOS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!- sonrió orgulloso –Ellos, que pelearon para salvarnos a todos del demonio de oscuridad, asuman el poder de esto imperio. Entrego voluntariamente mi corona, en favor del Príncipe Vegeta y la Princesa Odette, mis hijos- (recordemos que Vilandra YA es la máxima autoridad en Vejitasein

Ambos Príncipes y Vilandra se levantaron de su asiento. Vegeta fue el primero en hablar

-Miembros del Parlamento, juro por mi honor saiyajin, y por los dioses, honrar el cargo que nos está cediendo mi padre a mi hermana y a mi

-Juro respetar y hacer respetar las leyes de este imperio, y luchar hasta mi último aliento por este gran imperio- dijo Odette al dirigirse a la audiencia

Los presentes aclamaron las palabras de los príncipes

Fue entonces que Vilandra tomó la palabra –Miembros del Parlamento, en 2 semanas será la ceremonia de coronación del Príncipe y la Princesa. A partir de este momento, mi Padre, el hasta hoy Rey Vegeta II, tendrá el título de Lord Vegeta, Príncipe Magno del Imperio Saiyajin, con las responsabilidades y poder que dicho título conlleva, mientras que mi madre, la Reina Brássica, pasa a ser la Reina Madre del Imperio

Los saiyajin presentes en el parlamento ovacionaron a la familia real, prácticamente era un día de fiesta. La noticia de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el parlamento rápidamente llegó a todos los confines del imperio de Vejitasein

-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++ **AL SIGUIENTE DIA, EN LA PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUE **-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++

El canciller de Namekusei estaba por abordar la nave que lo llevaría de regreso a dicho planeta cuando

-Zorn- dijo una voz femenina

-Brássica, ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió el canciller

-Vine a despedirme de ti, finalmente, eres mi amigo desde hace muchos años- dijo la reina madre

-Cuidate mucho Brássica- dijo él, sonriendo

-Lamento lo sucedido con Odette- dijo la reina

-No pasó nada que no debiera pasar- se dirijió a la escalera de su nave, volteó a ver a su vieja amiga –Hasta pronto Brássica

La nave del canciller despegó con dirección a Namekusei

-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++ **2 SEMANAS DESPUES, EN EL PALACIO REAL **-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++

Los sirvientes iban y venían desde muy temprano, alistando los últimos detalles para la coronación de los nuevos reyes.

A las afueras de palacio, los habitantes de Vejitasein comenzaban a hacer malla para ver el desfile de los príncipes y luego reyes, esto, ya que dentro de la sala del trono, sólo estaría la alta élite y los miembros del parlamento, así como allegados a la familia real. Nadie quería perderse semejante acontecimiento en la historia del imperio.

En sus respectivas habitaciones, todos estaban alistándose para el evento.

-+_+- MÁS TARDE, EN LAS CALLE PRINCIPAL RUMBO AL PALACIO -+_+-

En un elegante vehículo flotante color blanco de lujo, descapotado, la multitud observaba pasar mientras vitoreaban a los que, en unos momentos, se convertirían en los monarcas del imperio. Odette y Vegeta saludaban a la multitud, obviamente manteniendo su rígida postura, ellos iban en el asiento trasero de aquel lujoso vehículo.

Ambos llegaron a las puertas del palacio, descendieron del vehículo. Vegeta portaba un traje de batalla de gala con una gran capa roja, portando condecoraciones en combate. Por su lado Odette, vestía un hermoso y lujoso vestido entallado al cuerpo color púrpura, su larga cabellera estaba recogida de un lado y caía hacia el otro lado de su cabeza, preciosas y costosas joyas adornaban su bello cuerpo.

Los 2 hermanos ingresaron a la sala del trono, al exterior, se veía lo que adentro pasaba gracias a gigantescas pantallas dispuestas por toda la ciudad, así también, todos los planetas anexos transmitían en vivo la ceremonia. Caminaron, ambos con perfecta postura erguida, por aquella lujosa alfombra roja, a los costados de ésta, toda la élite del planeta observaba su paso. Casi llegando al trono, antes de la escalinata, en el lugar de honor, se encontraban Gokú con un elegante traje saiyajin de batalla, y Bulma, quien vestía un bello vestido color rosado.

Los hermanos subieron la escalinata hasta llegar al trono, donde ahora se disponían 3 tronos: 2 al mismo nivel lado a lado, y en medio, un par de escaloncitos más arriba, el trono principal. Ahí, los esperaban Vilandra y sus padres. Ambos príncipes se arrodillaron.

-Arrodíllense, príncipes de Vejitasein- dijo la emperatriz a sus hermanos –Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí, para iniciar una nueva página en la historia del Imperio Saiyajin. ¡Príncipe Vegeta, de pie!-

El príncipe se incorporó

-¿Juras proteger y luchar por el imperio y el orgullo de los Saiyajin?- preguntó Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- respondió Vegeta

-¿Juras respetar y hacer respetar las leyes del imperio?- preguntó Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- respondió Vegeta

-¿Juras honrar a los dioses, nuestros ancestros, y llevar con honor la corona del Imperio de Vejitasein?- preguntó nuevamente Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- respondió Vegeta

-¡Princesa Odette, de pie!- dijo la emperatriz

Odette se levantó ante su hermana

-¿Juras proteger y luchar por el imperio y el orgullo de los Saiyajin?- preguntó Vilandra a su gemela

-¡Lo juro!- respondió la princesa

-¿Juras respetar y hacer respetar las leyes del imperio?- preguntó Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- respondió Odette

-¿Juras honrar a los dioses, nuestros ancestros, y llevar con honor la corona del Imperio de Vejitasein?- nuevamente Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- respondió Odette

-¡Han jurado ante todo el imperio y ante los dioses, Cumplan íntegra y cabalmente con su juramento, de no ser así, que el Imperio os lo demande!- Vilandra fue por una fina espada, el mango era de oro con piedras preciosas, y en la empuñadura estaba el símbolo divino -¡Arrodíllense!- dijo la emperatriz, quien tocó con la espada a sus hermanos en ambos hombros. Fue a donde su madre, quien portaba un elegante vestido rojo y varias joyas, entre ellas, una hermosa y lujosa tiara de diamantes, Vilandra tomó la tiara de su madre, y se dirijió a su hermana.

-¡Yo, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz del Imperio Sayajin, te corono a ti princesa Odette, como Su Majestad, La Gran Reina Odete Vegeta, Reina del imperio Saiyajin!- colocó la tiara en la cabeza de su hermana

Entonces, fue a donde su padre, quien también portaba una corona, la tomó para retirarla de la cabeza de su padre, y fue a donde su hermano,

-¡Yo, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz del Imperio Sayajin, te corono a ti príncipe Vegeta, como Su Majestad, el Gran Rey Vegeta III, Rey del imperio Saiyajin!- puso entonces la corona que hasta hace unos momentos portaba su padre, en la cabeza de su hermano mayor

–¡Levántense!- dijo la emperatriz

Los ahora reyes del imperio voltearon a ver a la audiencia

-Los dioses bendigan a Vegeta, Rey del Imperio Saiyajin, y Odette, Reina del Imperio Saiyajin- Los 3 hermanos voltearon para caminar hacia los tronos. Vilandra subió y se quedó parada lista para tomar asiento en el suyo. Odette se acomodó en el trono de su izquierda y Vegeta a la derecha. Entonces, los 3 hermanos, al mismo tiempo, tomaron asiento en los tronos.

-¡LOS DIOSES BENDIGAN AL REY VEGETA, LA REINA ODETTE Y LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ!- dijo Lord Vegeta.

-¡LOS DIOSES BENDIGAN AL REY VEGETA, LA REINA ODETTE Y LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ!- repetían todos los presentes en la sala del trono una y otra vez -¡LOS DIOSES BENDIGAN AL REY VEGETA, LA REINA ODETTE Y LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ!- también en el exterior -¡LOS DIOSES BENDIGAN AL REY VEGETA, LA REINA ODETTE Y LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ!- en todo Vejitasein -¡LOS DIOSES BENDIGAN AL REY VEGETA, LA REINA ODETTE Y LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ!- en todo el imperio

Luego de un rato, entre vitoreos y júbilo de la población, los 3 se levantaron, Vilandra 2 pasos delante de sus hermanos, bajaron las escaleras, caminaron por la alfombra roja hasta el exterior, donde los 3 abordaron aquel lujoso vehículo. Y recorrieron las calles principales de Vejitasein en un gran desfile donde toda la población era partícipe del júbilo por ser testigos de esos acontecimientos.

-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++ **2 DIAS DESPUES, HABITACION DE VILANDRA **-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++

Vilandra estaba en su recámara, cuando sonó el interfon -¿diga?- contestó, en la pantalla apareció una joven peliazul

-soy Bulma- dijo la terrícola

-Pasa- la emperatriz abrió la puerta

Bulma entró a la habitación de su cuñada -¿para qué me querías Vili?

-Siéntate Bulma- dijo la emperatriz, tomando asiento ella también –Hablemos de nuestras bodas

-A ver dime

-Con lo de la coronación y todo lo que ha pasado, tú lo sabes, he estado muy ocupada, se lo había encargado a Zorn pero…- volteó a algún lado

-Si, él y Odette ya no se casarán- dijo la terrícola

-así es, entonces, estaba pensando, y ya que tú y yo somos las más interesadas en que ese evento sea perfecto, quiero que tú te encargues- dijo la emperatriz

-¿ESTÁS SEGURA VILANDRA?- dijo la terrícola sorprendida

-Esque mira, tú eres la más interesada al igual que yo de que TODO salga perfecto, y además, ¡ERES MUJER! Y como vienes de la Tierra, tienes otra perspectiva, en fin, quiero que te encargues- dijo la emperatriz, quien se dirigió a su escritorio donde tomó un sobre color dorado con un lacre rojo –toma- se lo dio a la terrícola –Esta es una orden OFICIAL mía firmada, en donde específicamente ordeno, que tienes facultades para ordenar, hacer y deshacer como quieras y necesites para llevar a cabo este evento, nadie podrá decirte que no, nadie puede negarte nada y todos deberán obedecerte y apoyarte, como si se tratara de mi- dijo Vilandra

-¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!- dijo la terrícola –de hecho el otro día pensaba en que estaría fenomenal una orquesta y bandas en vivo y flores, y muchos adornos!- decía la terrícola

-jajajajajaja- rió la emperatriz –sé que en la Tierra tenías una muy buena posición así que, confiaré en tu buen gusto, así que, usa todos los recursos que sea necesario, el límite es el universo mismo, y si alguien es un obstáculo, dime y… bueno, dejará de ser un obstáculo- dijo la emperatriz con tono malévolo

-¡cuenta conmigo!- dijo la terrícola con entusiasmo

Los días transcurrieron, Odette y Vegeta ahora como reyes junto con Vilandra, tomaron cargo del imperio, se hicieron diversas reformas estructurales que permitieron una mayor interacción entre los planetas, esto para facilitar un mayor crecimiento en general del imperio.

Mientras tanto, Bulma continuaba con los preparativos de la boda, al principio, algunos sirvientes se negaban a obedecerle, pero bastaron un par de intervenciones de Vilandra y/o Vegeta, para que hicieran lo que la terrícola disponía. Los mejores diseñadores, floristas, joyeros, planeadores de bodas etc, estaban presentes en Vejitasein por mandato real (y de Bulma, que viene siendo lo mismo) para ser partícipes de tan magno festejo.

-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++ **1 MES DESPUÉS **-+-+-*****_+++++++-*******_+++

Llegó el día de la boda, no podían demorarla más puesto que Bulma ya tenía 4 meses y el embarazo comenzaba a notarse, mientras que Vilandra tenía solo 2 meses, desde muy temprano los sirvientes estaban en el Templo y en el palacio trabajando arduamente en dejar listas las decoraciones, el gran banquete, etc. Una gran nave llena de artistas terrestres arribó para los festejos, tanto en palacio como en el reino.

A los miembros del parlamento, y a todos los cancilleres del imperio, les habían llegado lujosas invitaciones en fino pergamino con bordes de oro que decía lo siguiente:

Su Alteza Real, Lord Vegeta, Príncipe Magno del Imperio Saiyajin, y Su Alteza Real Brássica Reina Madre del Imperio, se complacen en invitarlos a la boda de sus hijos:

Su Majestad El Gran Rey Vegeta III & La Srita. Bulma Briefs de La Tierra

Su Sagrada Majestad Vilandra, Emperatriz del Imperio Saiyajin & Kakarotto, Hijo de Bardock

Por lo que, tanto nobles, miembros del parlamento, allegados a la familia real, y cancilleres de todo el imperio que habían llegado para este festejo, se encontraban preparándose para asistir a la boda doble.

En las habitaciones, Vegeta y Gokú se vestían en los aposentos del primogénito de Lord Vegeta, con elegantes trajes de batalla, obviamente, el de Vegeta era más lujoso, tratándose del ahora rey.

Mientras que, en los aposentos de Vilandra, la emperatriz y la terrícola también se arreglaban con ayuda de algunas sirvientas, así como de los diseñadores de los trajes y joyas, peinadores y cosmetólogos dispuestos a su servicio. Por su parte, Odette en su habitación también se arreglaba, ya que ella sería la dama de honor en dicho evento, así que también para ella, había sirvientes, diseñadores y estilistas apoyándole.

-+-+-***_++++-****_+++ **HORA DEL "ACEPTO" **-+-+-***_++++-****_+++

Por todo el imperio había pantallas (como en la coronación) para que todos pudieran ser partícipes de la boda. Por la calle principal que iba del Palacio al Templo, había mallas de gente, no solo saiyajin, sino de todas especies, unos para compartir la felicidad de los contrayentes, otros por morbo o curiosidad.

Del palacio partieron 2 vehículos de lujo, descapotados, en el primero viajaba Bulma en el asiento trasero. Y en el de atrás, un vehículo más ostentoso, viajaba Vilandra. Ambas con dirección al templo.

A la terrícola no tanto, sobre todo los saiyajin, algunos se hacían a la idea, sobretodo los NO saiyajin que eran quienes más simpatizaban con Bulma, pero varios aún sentían extraño, y otros veían insólito que el ahora rey tomara por esposa a un ser inferior, pero la algarabía fue mayor por Vilandra, siendo vitoreada por toda la gente mientras desfilaba en su vehículo.

Por fin ambas llegaron al templo sagrado. Descendieron de sus vehículos, Bulma vestía un traje blanco de acabado satinado en línea "A", que disimulaba su vientre, no es que ya se le notara mucho el embarazo, pero si ya estaba un poco abultado. Su cabello estaba semi recogido, y el cabello que quedaba suelto estaba ondulado, con algunas joyas en diamantes, obsequios de sus padres.

Por su parte Vilandra, quien aún no se le notaba el embarazo, portaba un bello traje corte sirena ajustado al cuerpo, con detalles en pedrería, cuello halter. Vilandra portaba llamativas y elegantes joyas, y su cabello era de un recogido total, salvo por un par de mechones al rostro, con un bello tocado de diamantes y 1 pluma blanca.

Se dispuso que en la ceremonia, la Orquesta de Londres (traídos desde la Tierra) fueran los encargados de la música, con John Williams como director, y la soprano terrícola Tarja Turunen fue la encargada de vocalizar las majestuosas piezas.

En el altar de los 3 dioses, Kakaroto esperaba a su esposa (recordemos que esta es la 2ª boda) del lado derecho, mientras que Vegeta aguardaba por Bulma del lado izquierdo.

Ambas novias caminaron hacia el altar por el pasillo central, Bulma 2 pasos detrás de Vilandra. En ese momento la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, algo totalmente novedoso en Vejitasein. A cada lado del pasillo, hermosos arreglos florales de especies de todo el imperio adornaban la caminata de las novias. Por fin llegaron, y tomaron su lugar junto a sus hombres.

Heron, como sumo sacerdote, ofició tan importante ceremonia -¡Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar 2 uniones en matrimonio. Por un lado- señaló a Vegeta y Bulma –Su Majestad, el Gran Rey Vegeta III, Rey del Imperio Saiyajin con Bulma Briefs del planeta Tierra- ahora señaló a Vili y Gokú –Y por otro lado, Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra, Sagrada Emperatriz de los Saiyajin y elegida por los Dioses con Kakaroto, hijo de Bardock-

El anciano leyó unos pasajes del libro sagrado, al concluir, se dirigió a donde Bulma y Vegeta –Su Majestad, Rey Vegeta III, ¿Aceptas a la Terrícola Bulma Briefs como tu esposa y compañera, para ambos compartir las victorias y derrotas, la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que los dioses determinen su partida de este mundo mortal?

Vegeta puso su puño derecho en el corazón –Lo Juro por mi honor saiyajin- respondió

–Bulma Briefs, ¿Aceptas a Su Majestad, El Gran Rey Vegeta III, Rey del Imperio Saiyajin como tu esposo y compañero, para ambos compartir las victorias y derrotas, la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que los dioses determinen su partida de este mundo mortal?- preguntó el anciano a la terrícola

Con una gran sonrisa y su puño derecho en el corazón –¡Acepto!..- titubeó un segundo, ella había ensayado y aprendido acerca del ritual de matrimonio en Vejitasein, pero al final de cuentas, ella toda la vida, como cualquier terrícola soñó con la palabra "acepto", así que recompuso –Lo juro por El Honor de los Saiyajin- complementó

Entonces, el sumo sacerdote se dirigió ahora con la otra pareja –Kakaroto, ¿Aceptas a Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra, Sagrada Emperatriz de los Saiyajin y elegida por los Dioses como tu esposa y compañera, para ambos compartir las victorias y derrotas, la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que los dioses determinen su partida de este mundo mortal?-

Al igual que Vegeta, también Gokú puso su puño derecho en el corazón, y esbozando una sonrisa dijo –Lo Juro por mi honor saiyajin

– Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra, Sagrada Emperatriz de los Saiyajin y elegida por los Dioses, ¿Aceptas a Kakaroto, hijo de Bardock como tu esposo y compañero, para ambos compartir las victorias y derrotas, la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que los dioses determinen su partida de este mundo mortal?- preguntó el sacerdote

Vili también puso su puño derecho en el corazón, y con una discreta sonrisa para no perder la compostura dijo –Lo Juro por mi honor saiyajin

-Que estas uniones bendecidas por los dioses perduren por la eternidad, y lo que Brigid, Dahda y Esus han unido este día, nada pueda separarlos. A partir de ahora, Gran Rey Vegeta III y Bulma Briefs, los declaro esposos. Kakaroto y Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra, los declaro esposos- dijo el anciano

No hubo el "puede besar a la novia", no era apropiado, esto decepcionó a los planetas que poco entendían la rectitud y frialdad saiyajin, pero sobretodo en la Tierra, había fiesta, pues una terrícola "atrapó" al Rey del imperio.

Ambas parejas salieron del templo, recorriendo el pasillo central, con la orquesta interpretando la marcha nupcial. Hasta llegar a los lujosos vehículos, que llevarían a los recién casados hasta el palacio, entre vitoreos y júbilo de la gente que los veía desde aquella valla. Ambas parejas llegaron al palacio, donde en el gran salón los esperaba un gran banquete y celebración por las nupcias.

Mientras que en el gran salón, los invitados llegaban y tomaban asiento, en la sala del Trono, Bulma era declarada como Su Altesa Real, Princesa Consorte del imperio Saiyajin, esto por motivo de su matrimonio con Vegeta, mientras que Kakaroto fue declarado como Su Altesa Real, Príncipe Consorte del Imperio Saiyajin.

En la ciudad, artistas de todos los planetas del imperio entretenían en distintos escenarios a la población, para que ellos también festejaran, había estaciones de comida y bebida dispuestos para agasajar a todos.

Ya en el gran salón, estaban todos los invitados, y en la mesa de honor, ya habían tomado su lugar Lord Vegeta y su esposa Brássica, también la ahora Reina Odette, Bardock, también Sullión y Heron. Las 2 parejas de recién casados ingresaron al salón, ante la reverencia de los presentes, Bulma se sentía victoriosa ya que, a pesar de que tal vez no todos ahí lo desearan, ahora ellos que la veían como inferior, tenían que reverenciarla, y aunque los títulos no eran importantes para ella, si le agradaba que ahora tuvieran que dirigirse a ella como Su Alteza, lo quisieran o no. Los 4 tomaron su lugar. La velada transcurrió, se sirvieron tremendas cantidades de comida y bebida, y durante el tiempo del banquete, cantantes de ópera como Anna Netrebko, Diana Damrau, José Curá, Placido Domingo, Cecilia Bartoli deleitaron a los presentes, seguidos de cantantes más neoclásicos como Sarah Brightman, Emma Shaplin, MY Eternel, Andrea Bocelli y las Div4s, Alessandro Safira, entre otros.

Luego del banquete, los espectáculos continuaron, Odette salió un momento a la terraza cuando escuchó una voz conocida

-Mi princesa

La ahora Reina volteó -¡Zorn!- dijo sorprendida al ver a su ex prometido

-Perdón, Reina Odette- dijo traviesamente el canciller, que había vuelto para presenciar la boda real

-Que gusto que estés aquí- dijo ella

-Te ha sentado muy bien tu nuevo cargo Odette- dijo el canciller

Ella se sonrojó ante las palabras de su ex –debo volver a la mesa- dijo nerviosa –me alegra que vinieras Zorn- caminó de regreso a la fiesta

La celebración continuó, llena de comida, bebida, y música, con el paso de las horas, el gran salón se quedaba vacío, hasta que sólo quedó la servidumbre limpiando.

-+-+-***_++++-****_+++ **SEMANAS DESPUÉS, OFICINA DE LOS REYES **-+-+-***_++++-****_+++

Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette estaban analizando asuntos de política del imperio, pero la reina se encontraba constantemente distraída, trataba de disimularlo, más no lo conseguía. Ya por la noche, se retiró a sus aposentos, y se quedó dormida.

De repente, Odette se encontraba en aquel hermoso escenario donde su historia con Raditz comenzó, se sintió nostálgica cuando escuchó una voz conocida

-Odette

Ella se sorprendió, su corazón se aceleró, entonces volteó –Raditz…- dijo inaudible

-¿Porqué has estado tan triste Odette?- preguntó el difunto saiyajin

-Tú estás muerto Raditz- dijo ella con dolor

-Di mi vida por ti, para que tú tuvieras una vida Odette

-¿Porqué me dejaste Raditz?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Él se acercó a ella, sin tocarla –Yo estoy bien, y no quiero verte triste, sé feliz princesa, que hay alguien que está en tu destino- dijo él

-No tengo ánimo de nada Raditz- dijo muy seria

-No me gusta ver que el brillo de tus ojos esté opacado por la tristeza, es hora de que seas feliz Odette, ve, y haz tu vida, sólo tenme en tus recuerdos- los labios de Raditz rozaron los de la reina, y entonces

-Fue sólo un sueño- dijo mientras despertaba, luego sonrió –Esta bien Raditz, viviré, seré feliz- se levantó, fue hacia la sala de sus aposentos, cuando vió a su hermana gemela en la terraza –pasa Vili

-¿Me dirás porqué has estado tan distraída Odette?- dijo a su hermana –sé que lo de Raditz no ha sido fácil para ti- la interrumpió la reina

-No sólo es la muerte de Raditz…- dijo Odette -…esque, pues, tu sabes, cuando estábamos comprometidos, Zorn y yo nos acercamos mucho, y luego vino lo de Alastor, lo de Raditz… y luego lo veo el día de tu boda Vili…- se quedó pensativa

O.o –Pues, te sugiero hermana, que tomes una nave a Namekusei- dijo la emperatriz, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza para salir –te sugiero y uses la Vegeta I, es más rápida- guiñó un ojo

-+-+-***_++++-****_+++ **PLANETA NAMEKUSEI **-+-+-***_++++-****_+++

En la embajada, Zorn revisaba algunos documentos, cuando de repente, entró una corriente de aire, volando algunos papeles -¡DEMONIOS!- dijo él

-¿Así es como recibes a tu Reina, canciller?- dijo una voz femenina

-O…. ¡ODETTE!- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nadie me previno de tu visita!

-Vine a verte a ti Zorn- dijo ella

-¿Qué desea… Majestad?- dijo el noble

-Primero, que sepas que no estoy aquí como la Reina del imperio, así que puedes llamarme Odette, segundo…- titubeó, "no seas cobarde" pensó –Zorn…. Yo…..-

-Te extraño- dijeron los 2 al unísono, quedando ambos sorprendidos por lo que habían dicho

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella

-Si… no… no hago más que pensar en ti Odette, quería verte, y cuando te vi en la boda de tus hermanos- se sonrojó "como te deseo mi princesa, aunque sea inapropiado, te deseo" –Me importas más de lo que creía- dijo él

-Yo también, me he dado cuenta, que eres más que sólo alguien con quien pasaba buenos momentos- dijo la reina

-¿Y si comenzamos de nuevo?- dijo él

Ella sonrió y se le acercó -¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- dijo mientras extendía su mano, donde tenía el collar que el canciller le había regalado

Él tomó la joya, sonrió al saber que ella conservaba su obsequio; ella retiró su larga cabellera negra y le dio la espalda, por lo que él procedió a colocar la joya en su cuello. Una vez hecho esto

-¡mmmmmmm Zorn!- dijo ella, cuando sintió que las manos de él rodeaban su cintura y sus labios besaban su cuello, la verdad le encantó ese gesto –espera- dijo

-tienes razón- dijo el noble –no sabes cómo te deseo- la besó dulcemente –pero si ha de pasar algo entre nosotros, pasará a su debido momento- ambos compartieron un beso profundo.

Unas horas después (y no, no hubo sexo), ella regresó a Vejitasein, pero ambos se prometieron frecuentarse constantemente. Unas cuantas semanas después, Zorn solicitó una audiencia con sus majestades para solicitar regresar a Vejitasein, lo cual le fue concedido, alguien más fue destinado a ser el canciller en Namekusei, y Zorn regresó para estar al servicio de los reyes como consejero al igual que Sullión.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	41. Cap36 La Era Dorada: Profecías Cumplidas

**CAPITULO 36**

**LA EDAD DE ORO SAIYAJIN, LAS PROFECIAS SE HAN CUMPLIDO**

Los días y las semanas seguían transcurriendo, el imperio iba mejor que nunca en su historia, a pesar del poco tiempo de la nueva administración, olas de grandes y beneficiosos cambios para los planetas del imperio ya eran evidentes.

Los días se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses, Odette y Zorn habían decidido reanudar su relación calmadamente, y aunque ambos morían de ganas, hasta el momento el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido eran besos profundos y apasionados. Y no es que a alguno le "asustara el sexo", simplemente querían ir lento y maduramente.

Por su parte, Vili y Gokú simplemente estaban felices juntos, esperando por su primogénito mientras el vientre de Vilandra ya estaba más abultado con el paso del tiempo.

En cuanto a Vegeta y Bulma… En la habitación de ellos

-¡AAAAAaaaa!- gritaba la terrícola

-Puje señora, puje- decía una partera

Bulma estaba dando a luz, en la habitación estaban con ella enfermeras y una partera apoyándola en esto.

-¡HAAAAAAAH!- otro grito

-Ya casi, uno más, puje

En la sala de la habitación aguardaba un impaciente y cuasi histérico Vegeta, que no hacía más que estar recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos, moviendo los dedos, intentando parecer tranquilo, pero la realidad, es que estaba bastante nervioso. Lo acompañaban sus hermanas y su cuñado, así como su madre, Brássica.

Afuera de la habitación, Sullión, Bardock y Zorn aguardaban por noticias del primogénito del ahora rey, mientras que el príncipe Magno estaba en su habitación, si bien ya se había resignado a la situación, no era tan de su agrado que su nieto fuera un híbrido.

Las horas transcurrían, los minutos parecían eternidades para cierto impaciente rey

-¡DEMONIOS!- dijo Vegeta -¿PORQUÉ TARDAN TANTO?- refunfuñó

-ten paciencia Vegeta- dijo Odette

-Odette tiene razón, esto toma mucho tiempo- dijo Vilandra

-¡¿ENTONCES HABRÁ QUE ESPERAR TANTO CUANDO NAZCA EL BEBÉ?!- dijo Gokú a Vili un tanto… asustado, tal vez nervioso

-Pero tendremos a nuestro bebé- dijo Vili a su esposo –así que valdrá la pena-

De pronto, un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el dormitorio, seguido del llanto de un bebé, cuando eso ocurrió, una enfermera salió –Majestad- dirigiéndose a Vegeta –Su primogénito ha nacido

El Rey ingresó a toda velocidad, su corazón se calmó cuando vió a su mujer recostada con el bebé en brazos, ambos se veían tan hermosos, a pesar de la fatiga del parto (en el caso de Bulma)

-Mujer- dijo a su esposa

Ella acomodó al bebé para que su padre lo viera mejor –es nuestro hijo Vegeta

El Rey se observó a su primogénito, salvo por un pequeño mechón de cabello y cejas color lila, el pequeño era idéntico a él

-Es un varón- dijo la partera

Los cuñados de la terrícola ingresaron al dormitorio, observando a su nuevo sobrino recién nacido

-¿Y ya saben qué nombre le pondrán?- preguntó Gokú

-Vegeta- dijeron Vilandra, Odette y Vegeta al mismo tiempo

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSEN!- replicó Bulma

Vilandra ordenó al personal médico que abandonara la habitación

-¡NO SEAS NECIA MUJER, ES MI PRIMOGÉNITO, EL HEREDERO AL TRONO, Y SE LLAMARÁ VEGETA!- dijo el rey

-Es la costumbre- dijo Odette

-¿costumbres?- dijo la terrícola –ustedes han roto todas sus costumbres y reglas ¿no?- dijo firme –hay que comenzar nuevas tradiciones, ya son 2 Vegeta en esta familia, sería confuso para mi bebé llamarse como su padre y abuelo y bisabuelo y todos los anteriores- dijo ella

-Trunks- dijo el rey, llamando la atención de los presentes

Bulma sonrió –bien, entonces te llamarás Trunks- dijo la terrícola a su bebé

Vilandra, Odette y Brássica se sorprendieron de cómo Bulma había cambiado el carácter de su hermano mayor e hijo respectivamente, en eso, alguien llamó a la puerta, era Zorn y Vilandra se dirigió allá

-Sagrada Majestad, sabemos que el hijo del Rey ya ha nacido- dijo el excanciller de Namek

Vilandra asintió –Bardock, anuncia a todo el imperio, hasta el planeta más lejano, que ha nacido hoy Su Alteza Real, El Príncipe Trunks, príncipe del Imperio Saiyajin, y es el primero en línea de sucesión al rey- dijo Vili a su suegro

-Así lo haré Vilandra- dijo su suegro, quien se apuró a dar la noticia a todo el imperio

Adentro del dormitorio, la reina madre se puso un rastreador de poder -¡NO ES POSIBLE!- exclamó Brássica

Todos voltearon a verla

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- preguntó Vegeta, temiendo que su hijo hubiera nacido sin un poder relevante

-Vegeta, tu hijo…- decía Brássica sorprendida

-¡Habla madre!- dijo Odette sobresaltada

-…. ¡TU HIJO ES EXCEPCIONALMENTE PODEROSO VEGETA!- dijo la reina madre sin salir de su asombro -¡Su poder es de 15,000 unidades!

Los saiyajin presentes quedaron estupefactos. Afuera, Vilandra alcanzó a escuchar un poco la conmoción y volvió a ingresar a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la emperatriz extrañada

Con una sonrisa llena de orgullo –Pasa, que mi hijo es el saiyajin recién nacido más poderoso jamás nacido, con un poder de 15,000 unidades

Vilandra se quedó simplemente sin habla

-+-+-***_++++-****_+++ **MAS TARDE, EN LA HABITACION DE LOS PADRES DE LOS REYES **-+-+-***_++++-****_+++

Brássica había llegado con su esposo luego del nacimiento de Trunks –No estuviste en el nacimiento de tu nieto- le dijo a su marido

-sabes que no me agrada la idea de un híbrido en la familia- respondió secamente el exrey

-Supongo que tampoco te agrada la idea de que nuestro primer nieto, Trunks, por cierto es su nombre, nació con un poder de 15,000 unidades- dijo Brássica

-¿CÓMO DICES?- dijo Lord Vegeta

-Lo que oíste, yo tampoco lo creía, pero así es

El Príncipe Magno se quedó pensativo "¿será que la mezcla de razas saiyajin y humano provoca guerreros con poder extremo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez "Al final de cuentas, es mi nieto" pensó. La verdad es que la noticia que le dio su esposa lo llenó de orgullo, tal vez la idea de un híbrido seguía siendo incómoda, pero en realidad, estaba orgulloso de tener a tan poderoso ser como nieto.

**_**_** Y el tiempo seguía su curso **_**_**

Odette y Zorn decidieron casarse, esto poco después del nacimiento de Trunks, y como la boda de sus hermanos había sido un éxito, Odette solicitó a Bulma que organizara su boda con Zorn, petición a la que Bulma accedió

-+-+-***_++++-****_+++ **UNA NUEVA BODA **-+-+-***_++++-****_+++

Un fastuoso vehículo llevaba en el asiento trasero a la Reina del Imperio, que desfilaba desde el palacio hasta el templo, siendo ovacionada y vitoreada por la población en general, así como por la gente de los demás planetas que seguían la transmisión en vivo de este enlace.

Finalmente, la novia llegó a su destino, bajó del vehículo, mostrando un hermoso vestido strapless con un corsé con pedrería en la parte superior, y muy, muy amplio en la parte de la falda la cual estaba hecha con tul. Su cabello estaba totalmente recogido y portaba joyas muy lujosas, pero balanceadas.

Zorn aguardaba por Odette en el altar, estaba vestido, como era la costumbre, con su traje de batalla de gala, y sus emblemas de noble.

En la entrada, Lord Vegeta tomó del brazo a su hija, y mientras la orquesta tocaba la marcha nupcial, padre e hija recorrían el pasillo central del templo hasta el altar. El Ex rey entregó la mano de su hija al prometido de ella, y tomó su lugar.

En primera fila, Gokú y Vilandra con un muy avanzado embarazo, los padres de Odette, Vegeta y Bulma con el pequeño príncipe observaban.

Heron comenzó la ceremonia -¡Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de Su Majestad, La Gran Reina Odette Vegeta, Reina del Imperio Saiyajin con Lord Zorn, Consejero Imperial

Luego de leer unos pasajes del libro sagrado, El sacerdote se dirijió al novio –Lord Zorn, ¿Aceptas a Su Majestad, La Gran Reina Odette Vegeta, Reina del Imperio Saiyajin como tu esposa y compañera, para ambos compartir las victorias y derrotas, la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que los dioses determinen su partida de este mundo mortal?

El ex canciller puso su puño derecho en el corazón –Lo Juro por mi honor saiyajin- respondió

El sacerdote se dirigió a la Reina –Gran Reina Odette Vegeta ¿Aceptas a Lord Zorn como tu esposo y compañero, para ambos compartir las victorias y derrotas, la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que los dioses determinen su partida de este mundo mortal?- preguntó el anciano

La reina también puso su puño derecho en el corazón y dijo –Lo Juro por mi honor saiyajin

-Que esta unión bendecida por los dioses perduren por la eternidad, y lo que Brigid, Dahda y Esus han unido este día, nada pueda separarlos. A partir de ahora, La Gran Reina Odette Vegeta y Lord Zorn, los declaro esposos- dijo Heron

La pareja recorrió el pasillo central hasta el exterior del templo, abordó el vehículo que les aguardaba, el cual abordaron para desfilar entre la multitud para ir a palacio. La gente en las calles, y en las colonias desbordaba júbilo, al ver a la Reina contrayendo matrimonio con tan distinguido guerrero.

Al llegar a palacio, y en lo que los invitados tomaban su lugar, Vegeta y Vilandra declararon a Zorn como Su Alteza Real Zorn, Príncipe Consorte del Imperio Saiyajin, mismo título que ostentaban Kakaroto y Bulma al haberse casado con los hermanos de la Reina.

Al igual que en la boda de sus hermanos, también hubo mucha comida y bebida, así como artistas y entretenimiento, lo mismo para la población general. Pero ahora, y conociendo la alegre personalidad de su cuñada, y la bombástica personalidad de los saiyajin, para después del banquete, Bulma dispuso que en la fiesta hubiera un par de bandas de Metal Sinfónico: Nightwish y Therion. Ambas agrupaciones actuaron ante la élite y realeza Saiyajin, encantando a los presentes a la boda.

El salón fue quedándose vacío poco a poco, hasta que finalmente sólo quedaron los 3 hermanos con sus respectivas parejas.

-Vegeta, iré a dormir a Trunks- dijo Bulma al ver a su bebé con mucho sueño, y portándose ya un poco mal debido al cansancio

-Creo que deberíamos irnos todos a descansar- dijo la recién casada

-Pues si- dijo la emperatriz –finalmente es su noche de bodas- provocó que su hermana y ahora cuñado se sonrojaran

-Felicidades por su matrimonio- dijo Gokú a los recién casados

-¡AAAARRRGHHH!- Vilandra gritó

-¡¿QUÉ TIENES VILI?!- preguntó el hijo de Bardock

-Creo, que el bebé ya está por nacer AAAAAAHHH!- otra contracción

-Llamen a un doctor y enfermeras- dijo Vegeta

-Yo iré por ayuda- dijo la reina

Gokú se apresuró a llevar a su esposa a la habitación de ambos

-+-+-***_++++-****_+++ **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA Y GOKÚ **-+-+-***_++++-****_+++

En el área del dormitorio, la emperatriz había entrado en trabajo de parto, una partera y varias enfermeras la acompañaban. Vilandra pujaba una y otra vez para dar a luz a su primogénito.

En la sala de la habitación, un nervioso Kakaroto caminaba por todo el lugar de un lado para el otro, mientras que los recién casados, junto con Vegeta, aguardaban por noticias. Bulma llegó un poco después al enterarse del nacimiento del primo de su pequeño.

Sonó el interfon, contestó el rey –diga- preguntó Vegeta

-Somos nosotros- eran los padres de los reyes, Vegeta les dio acceso a la habitación, así también, permitió que ingresaran Sullión y Bardock, ya que éste último era el abuelo de su sobrino.

Por todo el imperio estaban en la expectación del nacimiento del hijo de la emperatriz, todos querían saber del heredero al título de Vilandra, por un lado, y por otra parte, querían saber si este vástago superaría el poder de pelea con que Trunks había nacido.

-AAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!- un grito desgarrador, y un segundo de silencio

-¡BUAAAA! ¡BUAAAAA!- se escuchó un llanto de bebé

Gokú no esperó a la partera, el entró a ver a su esposa, a quien le estaban entregando al bebé –Vili ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con preocupación

Ella volteó con el bebé en brazos y sonrió a su marido –Gokú, ella es nuestra hija- dijo con felicidad

Una enfermera anunció a los presentes en la sala que la princesa había nacido, por lo que todos ingresaron al dormitorio, con excepción de Sullión. Heron había llegado a ser testigo del nacimiento del hijo de Vilandra, quien era para él como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Por todo el imperio se anunció el nacimiento de Su Sagrada Alteza Real Tarja Vegeta, Princesa del Imperio Saiyajin, Poder de pelea al nacer: 14,800 unidades.

**_**UNAS HORAS DESPUES, EN LA HABITACION DE LOS RECIEN CASADOS**_**

-Vaya que ha sido un día de emociones- dijo la reina a su esposo

-Si, la boda, y luego el nacimiento de Tarja- dijo Zorn, quien se acercó a su mujer, abrazándola por la cintura –Pero finalmente, todo salió bien- la besó –y ahora estamos a solas, princesa- la besó profundamente

-recuerda que ahora soy la reina- dijo Odette, orgullosa como toda una Vegeta

-lo sé- otro beso –pero tu siempre serás mi princesa- comenzó a quitarle aquel hermoso vestido de novia

Odette quedó completamente desnuda ante su esposo, y él lo mismo frente a su mujer, ambos se besaron y se acariciaron apasionadamente, devorándose uno al otro, fundiéndose en aquella pasión que ya sentían desde antes. Macho y Hembra, Marido y Mujer, juntos, haciendo el amor en aquella enorme habitación, se entregaron a la pasión y al deseo, pero sobretodo, a ese amor que había entre ellos.

**EPILOGO**

Trunks y Tarja crecían muy fuertes, ante el orgullo y amor de sus respectivos padres, Vilandra y Vegeta constantemente discutían de quién tenía el hijo más fuerte.

Poco más de un año después del nacimiento de Trunks y Tarja, nació el príncipe Vegeta IV, hijo de Zorn y Odette, con un poder de pelea también de 14,800

Después de unos cuantos años, Bulma y Vegeta tuvieron a su segundo bebé: Una hermosa niña de cabellos azules llamada Brássica como su abuela, Bra para la familia. La pequeña princesa fue el punto débil del rey, ya que Vegeta se derretía por su pequeña, y era la única creatura en el universo, que lograba que su padre abandonara las posturas y protocolos.

Vilandra y Gokú también tuvieron un segundo hijo, esta vez fue un varón, el príncipe Dahda. Mientras que Odette y Zorn tuvieron una niña, la princesa Sarah.

La Reina Madre se sentía muy feliz viendo que sus hijos lograron la felicidad, mientras que Lord Vegeta terminó embobado por sus 6 nietos.

El Gran Imperio Saiyajin continuó en una época de prosperidad nunca antes vista, inclusive, había planetas que voluntariamente acudían a Vejitasein en busca de ser considerados como parte del imperio, jurando lealtad a la Emperatriz y los reyes. Todos concordaban en que, sin lugar a dudas, El Imperio se encontraba en una época de oro, llena de bonanza y beneficios para todos, por todos los planetas del imperio y en Vejitasein, nadie dejaba lugar a dudas, que a raíz de la toma de poder de los 3 hermanos, había comenzado el renacimiento de los Saiyajin: La Edad de Oro Saiyajin.

Desde el Paraíso, con alegría, Brigid se enorgullecía de cómo su descendencia cumplió con lo que ella profetizó desde las tempranas épocas de la raza saiyajin.

**-FIN-**

Por fin, y luego de mucho tiempo, bloqueos mentales, y altibajos personales, hemos llegado al final de este largo viaje, a través de las aventuras de Vegeta y su familia, fuimos testigos de cómo el príncipe de los saiyajin finalmente asumió el trono como Rey de su imperio, y del nacimiento de los bebés más poderosos en la historia de Vegitasein. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que han la han leído.

Atte.

Grisell


End file.
